Alianza, libro IV: Aislamiento
by Helena Dax
Summary: El mundo mágico británico está en guerra, la comunidad internacional empieza a preocuparse por lo que está pasando y Hogwarts, de nuevo, podría no ser seguro. Pero incluso en esos tiempos oscuros hay lugar para el amor y la amistad. AS/S, preslash H/D
1. Unos días en Malfoy manor

**NdA**:Bueno, pues aquí estamos con la cuarta parte. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ^^ Espero de todo corazón que os guste. Para mí ha sido maravilloso recibir todos esos mensajes preguntando por la cuarta parte; sin vuestro interés y vuestros ánimos, no sé si la saga saldría adelante. ¡Besos y feliz Navidad!

(Una aclaración: hay gente sin cuenta que intenta dejarme su e-mail para que le conteste alguna duda; el problema es que los e-mails nunca aparecen en FFnet, o sea que lógicamente, no puedo contestarles nunca. ¡Lo siento!)

**Disclaimer**:_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. 

Capítulo 1 **Unos días en Malfoy manor**

El verano había empezado.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Se había inaugurado con su fiesta de cumpleaños, había jugado al quidditch con sus primos y había ido ya un par de veces a la playa, a Bournemouth, con su padre y sus hermanos. Había probado dos de los cinco sabores nuevos de helado de ese verano en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, había ido al cine a ver una peli de acción y había pasado toda una tarde en casa de Amal jugando con su tridiconsola hasta que se le habían agarrotado los dedos y había terminado con dolor de cabeza.

Pero otras cosas sí habían cambiado, claro, porque él y sus hermanos estaban pasando el mes de julio con su padre y si querían ver a su madre tenían que usar la Red Flú, y porque el ambiente familiar parecía haber mejorado mucho desde Pascua. Albus Potter no podía dejar de pensar que eso estaba relacionado con el papel que Scorpius había tenido durante el intento de secuestro de los Parásitos a finales del curso anterior. Scorpius había ayudado a salvar a Lily, a Hugo y a Roxanne, y también había impedido que él se estrellara contra el suelo en esa batalla. Y después de todo eso, ¿cómo iban a seguir pensando los Weasley que Scorpius era una mala persona? ¿Cómo iban a seguir enfadados con él y con su padre por haberse acercado a los Malfoy? Albus ya había notado en Hogwarts que Fred, Roxanne y Dominique volvían a hablarle como antes y estaba claro que sus respectivos padres pensaban lo mismo.

Las cosas así eran mucho mejor.

Albus había estado pensando constantemente en Scorpius y algunas veces había sido durante la noche, en momentos un tanto íntimos. No podía evitarlo, igual que tampoco podía evitar sonreír como un bobo cuando pensaba en él. Albus tenía la impresión de que a sus padres les preocupaba que estuviera teniendo pesadillas, como Lily, o que se encontrara mal, pero en realidad era como si haber comprendido que Scorpius sentía lo mismo que él fuera una protección contra los malos recuerdos. Si alguna vez se sentía desanimado era sencillamente por lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

Cuando Scorpius regresó de Francia le llamó por Red Flú y después de haberle contado el viaje y de ponerse mutuamente al día, le propuso que le pidiera permiso a sus padres para pasar unos días en Malfoy manor. A Albus le pareció la mejor idea que había oído en su vida y le faltó tiempo para hablar con su padre.

-Habla con tu madre, a ver qué le parece.

-Papá… -protestó Albus, quien a pesar del cambio de actitud de ella hacia Scorpius, no las tenía todas consigo.

-Pregúntaselo –dijo él-. Si te dice que no, ya hablaré con ella.

Así que Albus usó la Red Flú para ir a casa de su madre y poder preguntárselo cara a cara. Para su alegría, después de unos segundos ella asintió.

-Está bien. Lucius Malfoy era mi mayor problema con ellos, y para bien o para mal, ya no está.

-Mamá, que era el abuelo de Scorpius –dijo, un poco horrorizado.

Su madre lo miró cansadamente.

-Dime una cosa, Albus, ¿crees que tu amigo Scorpius perdonará alguna vez al asesino de su madre?

-No. –Antes se helaría el infierno.

-Lucius Malfoy era un asesino también. Mató y torturó gente inocente durante la primera guerra de Voldemort. Por su culpa, yo fui poseída casi durante un año por Voldemort. No te imaginas lo que es eso. Entiendo que Scorpius lo quisiera porque era su abuelo e imagino que Lucius los quería y los trataba bien. Pero no me pidas que tenga la menor simpatía por él o por su recuerdo, Albus. Puede que fuera un buen padre y un buen abuelo, pero no era un buen hombre.

Albus quizás no habría sabido entender la diferencia antes, pero la entendió esta vez.

-Scorpius no es así –dijo, porque era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-Ya lo sé –le tranquilizó ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Si pensara que es así, no te dejaría ir a pasar unos días con él a su casa. Diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus asintió, y después de despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, volvió a Grimmauld Place para contarle a Scorpius por Red Flú que tenía permiso.

-¡Es genial! ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

-No sé. ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

-Cuando quieras. ¡Oh, espera! La semana que viene vamos a ir a visitar a los Withers para que mi hermana elija su caballo. ¿Por qué no vienes entonces? Así podrías ver las caballerizas, son una pasada.

Su padre entró entonces en el salón.

-¿Estás hablando con Scorpius? Dile que me gustaría hablar con su padre o con su abuela.

Albus le pasó el recado y Scorpius mandó llamar a su padre. Un par de minutos después, sus padres empezaron hablar; al parecer su padre quería asegurarse de que la invitación contaba con el permiso del señor Malfoy y que no era ninguna molestia.

-Scorpius cree que a Albus le gustaría ver las caballerizas de los Withers. Iremos el martes, así que podría venir el lunes y quedarse hasta el jueves o el viernes, si os parece bien.

-Hasta el jueves mejor. –Albus sintió una ligera decepción que no podía empañar su felicidad general. Aun así iba a pasar cuatro días con Scorpius-. Ya sé que tenéis muchas ganas de estar juntos, pero yo también tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, Al.

-¿En agosto se van con su madre? –preguntó el señor Malfoy.

-Sí. Aunque en realidad van y vienen de una casa a otra.

-Bien, entonces quedamos el lunes. ¿Después de comer está bien?

-Sin problemas.

* * *

><p>Albus sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando cruzó la chimenea y se encontró en uno de los salones de Malfoy manor. Scorpius le recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Los demás Malfoy, también presentes, lo saludaron con más compostura.<p>

-Bienvenido a Malfoy manor, Albus –dijo la abuela de Scorpius-. Nuestro hogar es tu hogar.

-Gracias, señora Malfoy.

-Nos alegramos mucho de tenerte aquí –dijo el señor Malfoy-. Antes que nada, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Qué prefieres, tener tu propio cuarto o que pongamos una cama extra en la habitación de Scorpius?

Albus miró a Scorpius, quien hizo un gesto a favor claramente de la segunda opción. Él también lo prefería, aunque mientras asentía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse colorado. El señor Malfoy no podía ni imaginarse las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza al pensar en dormir junto a Scorpius.

-Si no es mucha molestia, prefiero dormir con él. –Luego pensó en cómo sonaba eso y se corrigió a toda prisa, apurado-. O sea, en la misma habitación que él.

-Claro que no es molestia.-Entonces un elfo doméstico apareció junto al señor Malfoy-. Gobs, lleva la maleta del señor Potter a la habitación del amo Scorpius y coloca allí una cama extra.

-Sí, amo. –El elfo se acercó a Albus y le hizo una reverencia-. Gobs llevará el equipaje del señor Potter con mucho gusto, señor.

Albus le dio la maleta y el elfo desapareció con ella.

-¿Te has traído el bañador, Al? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la piscina?

Y aquello fue lo primero que Albus hizo, pasar la tarde con Scorpius y Cassandra en la piscina con aspecto de estanque de Malfoy manor. Hacía un día exageradamente caluroso y el agua apetecía más que nunca. Albus procuró no pensar demasiado en el esbelto cuerpo de Scorpius, casi desnudo ante sus ojos, aunque le pareciera lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca. Quería simplemente divertirse, tratar de tirarse al agua dando una voltereta en el aire, competir con Cassandra a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración.

Poco antes del té, el padre de Scorpius se acercó a darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Iba en bañador también, y aunque era delgado y de piernas largas, como Scorpius, su cuerpo estaba más castigado, con cicatrices parecidas a las de su propio padre. En el brazo izquierdo estaba la Marca Tenebrosa; Albus no estaba lo bastante cerca como para verla bien, pero distinguió perfectamente la forma de la calavera y la serpiente. Era la primera vez que veía una de verdad y le pareció más grande de lo que había esperado, casi ocupaba medio antebrazo. A Albus le extrañó que el padre de Scorpius se atreviera a enseñarla aunque también se fijó en que ni Scorpius ni Cassandra lo miraban en lo más mínimo, así que ellos debían de estar acostumbrados.

Albus guardaba un buen recuerdo de todas sus comidas en Malfoy manor y el té no le decepcionó. Estaba todo tan rico que le costó no ponerse a engullir un pastelillo tras otro. Después, Scorpius le dejó su escoba vieja y se fueron a volar juntos por los terrenos de la mansión. La vista desde al aire era preciosa y mostraba los jardines en todo su veraniego esplendor, salpicados aquí y allá por la blancura perfecta de los pavos reales.

El sol se puso mientras ellos estaban aún volando y contemplaron juntos el anochecer desde sus escobas. El pelo de Scorpius parecía anaranjado bajo aquella luz y Albus se encontró mirándolo más a él que al sol que desaparecía por el horizonte. Scorpius se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-A mí también.

Scorpius miró de nuevo al frente con los ojos entornados y expresión algo más seria.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

A Albus le sorprendió un poco el cambio de tema. Resultaba extraño hablar de eso en un momento tan pacífico como aquel, cuando parecía que nada malo podía suceder en el mundo.

-No. Alguna vez sueño con eso, pero no me despierto gritando ni nada de eso.-Como la pobre Lily, que tenía que tomar una poción y todo-. ¿Tú sí?

Scorpius se giró hacia él.

-A veces. ¿Qué haces para no tener pesadillas?

Albus contestó sin más.

-Pienso en ti.

Scorpius sonrió y a Albus le pareció que estaba tan sorprendido como complacido.

-Yo también pienso en ti…-A Albus le empezó a latir el corazón más deprisa, pero Scorpius se puso más serio-. Pero aun así, si no me tomo la poción, las tengo.

-¿Con qué sueñas? –preguntó con voz suave-. ¿Con la pelea con Bouchard?

Scorpius asintió, apartando la vista una vez más.

-Sueño que te matan. O que me atrapan y me roban la magia. Y también sueño con mi madre. Veo a un tipo sacando una pistola y apuntando hacia ella y quiero avisarla de lo que va a pasar, pero no me sale la voz.

Albus, sinceramente apenado, le puso la mano en la espalda; si no hubieran estado sobre las escobas le habría dado un abrazo.

-Lo siento. Pero supongo que irán desapareciendo a medida que pase el tiempo, ¿no? Eso es lo que Teddy le dice a mi hermana.

-Eso espero.-Entonces sonó una campana-. Es la cena. Venga, vamos a cambiarnos.

-¿A cambiarnos?

-Para cenar. ¿Tú en tu casa no te cambias para cenar?

-No, yo soy normal.

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya, como en Hogwarts… Bueno, si no te quieres cambiar, no te cambies. Lo que importa es que cenes, digo yo.

Pero Albus no quería ser descortés, y si los Malfoy eran así de tiquismiquis, bien podía imitar sus costumbres durante sólo unos días, así que acompañó a Scorpius a la habitación. Primero se lavaron la cara y las manos y se peinaron bien, cosa que a Scorpius le resultó más fácil que a Albus. Sólo entonces, cuando volvieron a su dormitorio, Albus cayó en la cuenta de que iban a desnudarse juntos. Eso le puso un poco nervioso, pero por suerte Scorpius se dejó los calzoncillos, lo cual no era muy distinto a verlo en bañador. Después se puso una túnica azul oscuro que tenía la constelación de Escorpión bordada con hilo dorado en la espalda. Albus agradeció haber metido la única túnica que tenía en la maleta y se la puso también; la suya era gris oscuro, con detalles en rojo.

Cuando bajó al comedor estaba preocupado por aquel asunto, porque él no tenía ropa tan elegante como la de los Malfoy y había ido allí surtido básicamente de vaqueros y pantalones cortos. Pero luego se dio cuenta que ni el padre ni la abuela de Scorpius iban excesivamente arreglados y se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos cambiarse para la cena no implicaba sacar las mejores galas.

Albus se olvidó por completo del tema cuando los elfos empezaron a traer la cena. Había pensado que pondrían muchas fuentes en el medio para que cada cual se sirviera lo que quisiera, como en el almuerzo que había compartido con ellos el año anterior, como en Hogwarts, pero uno de los elfos le sirvió en su plato una crema de champiñones con nata y picatostes. Albus la probó precavidamente, pero estaba buena. Después el elfo apareció con unos hojaldres rellenos de un modo parecido al pudding de Yorkshire; iban acompañados de un fino puré de patatas y zanahorias hervidas con mantequilla. El tercer plato fue un estofado de pollo de carne tan tierna que se deshacía en la boca. Albus, que empezaba a estar lleno, probó poco para dejar espacio al postre, sabiendo que valdría la pena.

-Has comido poco pollo, Albus –dijo la señora Malfoy, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre posibles nombres para el caballo que pensaban comprar-. ¿Es que no te ha gustado? Podemos pedirle a los elfos que hagan cualquier otra cosa.

-No, no, está muy bueno. Pero es que si sigo comiendo ya no tendré hueco para el postre.

Y pensó que había acertado al haberlo tenido en cuenta, porque el postre era un maravilloso pastel de frambuesas del que sí repitió. Cuando terminó de comer estaba tan empachado que se alegraba de haberse puesto una túnica, porque los pantalones le habrían reventado.

-Albus, ¿te apetece jugar una partidita de ajedrez? –le propuso el señor Malfoy.

-Claro.

-Albus ha ganado dos veces seguidas el torneo de Hogwarts –avisó Scorpius, mirando a su padre con cierta preocupación,

-Ya, ya lo sé.

Todos pasaron a un salón. El padre de Scorpius hizo aparecer un tablero de ajedrez y Scorpius se sentó a verlos mientras su abuela encendía la radio y su hermana le mandaba a un elfo que le trajera un libro de su cuarto. Albus sabía bastante no sólo de ajedrez, sino también de piezas y tableros, y admiró el que tenía delante, sin duda de varios siglos de antigüedad.

-¿De qué siglo es? ¿Del diecisiete?

El señor Malfoy le dirigió una mirada impresionada.

-Vaya, muy bien, Albus. Es obra del maestro Jonathan Brocklehurst, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, he visto láminas de trabajos suyos, como ese juego que diseñó para el rey Jaime I.

Brocklehurst había trabajado para la nobleza muggle tanto como para el mundo mágico.

-Tu padre y yo íbamos a casa con una descendiente suya, Mandy Brocklehurst. Pero no sabía una sola palabra de ajedrez. Bien, tú las blancas, Albus. Cuando quieras.

Albus abrió moviendo uno de los peones y comenzó la partida. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el señor Malfoy jugaba bastante mejor que la mayoría de alumnos con los que se había batido a lo largo de aquellos tres años, pero no era tan bueno como su tío Ron, al que sólo había podido vencer dos miserables veces en toda su vida. Al padre de Scorpius podía ganarle y se dedicó a ello con determinación, tratando de conducirlo poco a poco hacia el jaque mate. Piezas blancas y negras iban cayendo, sembrando los alrededores del tablero de fragmentos de fichas destrozadas y decapitadas. Después de una hora y media largas, el señor Malfoy cayó en una de las trampas que Albus le había preparado y cuatro movimientos más tarde Albus anunció el jaque mate. El rey negro cayó dignamente de rodillas y la reina blanca le cortó la cabeza de un tajo.

-Felicidades –dijo abruptamente el padre de Scorpius, levantándose y marchándose del salón.

Albus se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho ninguna gracia perder y se sintió vagamente ansioso por haber hecho enfadar a un adulto aun sabiendo que no tenía culpa de nada.

-Odia perder, no te preocupes –le dijo Scorpius en un susurro-. Cuando yo le gano al quidditch también se enfada, pero se le acaba pasando.

Albus no se quedó mucho más tranquilo, pero le distrajo el súbito movimiento de las piezas, que estaban empezando a recomponerse hasta el último fragmento. Cuando terminó, observó de cerca uno de los caballos. No se veía ni una simple grieta, parecía completamente nuevo.

Él y Scorpius se dispusieron a jugar entonces a las cartas con Cassandra, aunque ella tampoco tenía muy buen perder. Al cabo de un par de partidas el padre de Scorpius regresó tranquilamente, sin rastro de enfado en su expresión, y fue a escuchar la radio con su madre.

Eran más o menos las once cuando el señor Malfoy dijo que era mejor que se fueran a dormir todos ya, pues al día siguiente iban a levantarse a las siete para aprovechar el día en la mansión de los Withers.

-Albus, si a mitad noche te despiertas y quieres algo, sólo tienes que llamar a Patis y él te lo llevará, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, mientras subían las escaleras.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Scorpius, no os quedéis hablando hasta tarde o mañana no habrá quien os despierte.

-Sí, papá.

Entonces se dieron las buenas noches y Scorpius y Albus entraron a la habitación del primero. Scorpius empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la túnica y Albus le imitó, tratando cuidadosamente de no mirarle. Estaba tan acostumbrado a desnudarse delante de otros chicos que normalmente ni pensaba en ello, pero esa noche le resultaba algo incómodo.

-Oye, Scorp, ¿tu padre ha vuelto a decir lo de mandaros a otro colegio? –preguntó, en parte por interés y en parte para poder distraerse de la situación.

-Sí, pero hemos hecho un trato: puedo volver a Hogwarts si sigo en el equipo de quidditch.

-Bueno, eso está bien –dijo Albus, contento y aliviado-. Yo voy a apuntarme también al campeonato de ajedrez, aunque este año no lo gano ni de broma, teniendo que jugar contra los de sexto y séptimo.

-Si eres capaz de ganar a mi padre también puedes ser capaz de ganar a alguien de dieciséis o diecisiete años, eso no tiene nada que ver.

Scorpius se puso los pantalones del pijama y Albus se sintió menos tenso.

-Ya veremos –dijo, poniéndose también los pantalones.

Después de asearse rápidamente, se metieron en la cama. Albus pensó que si hubieran sido Sorteados en la misma casa habrían podido estar juntos de esa manera durante todo el curso, compartiendo cuarto y dándose las buenas noches. Era irónico, con el miedo que había tenido a ir Slytherin cuando había ido a Hogwarts por primera vez y ahora no le habría importado en absoluto.

Scorpius apagó la luz y la habitación quedó en penumbras.

-¿No crees que el sistema de Casas es una mierda? –dijo entonces-. Deberíamos poder elegir con quién queremos dormir. ¿Te imaginas que pudiéramos compartir cuarto?

A Albus le gustó descubrir que estaban pensando más o menos lo mismo.

-Ya, sería genial –dijo, de corazón-. Pero bueno, al menos no van a cambiarte de colegio. Eso sí que habría sido una mierda.

-Mi padre está tratando de convencer a McGonagall para que le deje enviar un elfo a Hogwarts para que nos haga de guardaespaldas, ¿te imaginas? Ojalá le diga que sí, sería divertidísimo. Además, yo le encargaría que cuidara también de ti y de tu hermana.

A pesar de la advertencia del señor Malfoy, los dos estuvieron hablando hasta tarde. Albus se sentía como si fuera la mañana de Navidad, feliz de estar allí, compartiendo el cuarto con Scorpius. Sonreía al pensar que al día siguiente también desayunarían juntos, uno al lado del otro y no cada uno sentado en una mesa. Así tendría que ser siempre la vida.

* * *

><p>Draco observó con satisfacción la cara extraordinariamente animada de su hijo cuando él y Albus bajaron a desayunar. No podía decir cuánto le alegraba que los padres del chico le hubieran dado permiso para pasar unos días en Malfoy manor; era justo lo que Scorpius necesitaba.<p>

Después de un fuerte desayuno, los cinco se fueron hasta el salón en el que estaba la chimenea conectada a la Red Flú. Su madre también iba; al fin y al cabo no se trataba de ninguna visita social, sino de una venta. Y Draco no creía que los Withers fueran a ser más fríos con ellos a causa de su presencia. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que gran parte del ostracismo social de su madre estaba relacionado con su marido, y ahora que éste no estaba, no tenían inconveniente en tratar con ella.

Archibald Withers les esperaba junto a su hija, Stephanie, quien se había casado con un Urqhuart y había seguido viviendo con su marido en la mansión familiar. El parecido familiar era innegable, pues los dos tenían el pelo cobrizo y la nariz aguileña. Padre e hija iban vestidos con pantalones, botas de montar y camisas blancas y les dieron la bienvenida sonrientemente.

-Narcissa, cuánto tiempo sin verte –dijo, cogiéndola de las manos-. Lamentamos mucho lo de tu marido y tu nuera.

-Muchas gracias, Stephanie –contestó cortésmente su madre, ocultando que no lo creía-. Lo mismo digo. Siento mucho no haber podido asistir al entierro de tu madre.

-Este debe ser el joven señor Potter –dijo el viejo Withers, mirando a Albus con aprobación mientras le tendía la mano-. Es un placer poder saludarlo.

-Gracias, señor Withers, lo mismo digo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver sus caballos.

-Sí, no podemos hacer esperar más a la señorita Cassandra –dijo, sonriente-. Pero, ¿quieren tomar algo antes de ir a ver los caballos? ¿Una taza de té?

Draco miró a los tres niños y no vio que ninguno diera señales de querer beber algo.

-No, estamos bien, gracias.

Withers los condujo entonces hacia el exterior de la mansión, tan elegante como Malfoy manor, y salieron a los amplios terrenos de la finca. Era una vista impresionante, con aquellas amplias llanuras donde unos veinte caballos alados, blancos, castaños, negros y moteados, pastaban tranquilamente. Algunos potrillos deambulaban por allí también, no muy lejos de sus madres. Draco sabía que la propiedad estaba rodeada por completo, incluso por el aire, con varios hechizos que impedían que los caballos pudieran escaparse o ser avistados por algún avión o algún muggle con telescopio.

Mientras se acercaban un poco más, un macho inició una carrera y alzó el vuelo, batiendo las alas con la elegancia de un cisne. Draco oyó una exclamación ahogada de Albus, que lo estaba mirando todo con ojos como platos.

-Este es el campo principal –explicó Withers-. Ahora mismo tenemos veintisiete ejemplares, incluyendo a los potros, pero en los viejos tiempos podía haber hasta cien. Antes eran muy populares como medio de transporte, pero cuando endurecieron el Estatuto de Ocultamiento la gente empezó a preferir las escobas. A mi modo de ver es una pena, porque la prestancia que da uno de estos maravillosos ejemplares no la puede proporcionar nunca una escoba, por habilidoso y grácil que sea uno sobre ella.

-Un caballo es _muchísimo_ mejor que una escoba –aseguró Cassandra, con vehemencia.

Un caballo también requería mucho más tiempo y cuidados. Draco sabía que cuando Cassandra regresara al colegio el animal iba a acabar siendo su responsabilidad. Los elfos podían manejar a los pavos reales, pero no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con un caballo, ya que las cuadras llevaban vacías casi tres siglos y ninguno de los elfos de Malfoy manor era tan mayor. Por suerte, la idea de montar uno de esos caballos no dejaba de seducirle. Había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en la visita anterior y la sensación era fantástica.

Por no hablar de que uno acababa con menos dolor de huevos que sobre una escoba, por mucho acolchado mágico que llevaran.

-Normalmente los caballos siempre están aquí. ¿Veis esos cobertizos del fondo? Son las cuadras. Están lejos de casa para evitar el olor. Ellos mismos se guarecen allí cuando llueve y hace frío, y los elfos se encargan de que tengan comida y agua fresca suficiente. Cada ejemplar adulto consume habitualmente veinticinco libras de pienso al día y bebe unos cuarenta litros de agua.

-Eso es mucho, ¿no? –dijo Albus.

-Bueno, comparado con lo que comemos y bebemos nosotros sí, desde luego. Y aún puede necesitar un suplemento extra de comida y agua si se le hace volar mucho, pues eso consume más energía que el galope. Bien, como os he dicho, normalmente los caballos están aquí siempre, pero cuando cumplen dos años empezamos a domarlos y para eso los llevamos al campo de doma, que está allí. Ahora mismo, uno de mis nietos está trabajando con uno de los caballos, ¿queréis verlo?

Ellos dijeron que sí y Withers los condujo hasta allí. El nieto no estaba solo; una de sus sobrinas, Tarah, estaba apoyada en el cercado observándolo todo con atención. El caballo, un precioso ejemplar joven de color castaño y crin y cola negras, daba vueltas obedientemente al cercado llevando a cuestas a su jinete.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Cassandra.

-Ícaro –contestó Withers-. ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

Después de observarlo durante unos minutos, Withers volvió a girarse hacia Cassandra.

-Sé que te gustaría tener un potro, pero creo que es mejor que te lleves un caballo que ya esté domesticado. No es bueno separar a las crías de sus madres demasiado pronto y para ti será también mucho más cómodo, ya que podrás empezar a montarlo enseguida.

A Draco no le gustó que Withers hablara de crías separadas demasiado pronto de su madre y notó que Cassandra había bajado la vista súbitamente. Withers se dio cuenta también e hizo cara de lamentarlo.

-Creo que el señor Withers tiene razón –dijo su madre, tratando de superar rápidamente ese momento incómodo-. Con un caballo ya domesticado podrías tomar clases de equitación inmediatamente, y aprovecharías el tiempo hasta que tengas que empezar en Hogwarts.

-Ícaro no es el único caballo disponible, Cassandra –dijo Withers-. Ven, volvamos al campo principal y te iré señalando todos los que creo que te vendrían bien. Tenemos una yegua palomina preciosa. Se llama Reina y tiene dos años y dos meses. Su crin y su cola son tan blancas que me hace preguntarme si alguno de sus antepasados no se cruzaría con algún unicornio.

Para alivio de Draco, Cassandra pronto se distrajo con los caballos y la dura tarea de elegir uno. A él le gustaba la yegua de la que había hablado Withers, era una preciosidad. Cassandra dudaba entre ella y Centurión, un macho blanco como la nieve, que era el favorito de Scorpius. Después de casi media hora se decidió por Reina. Withers mandó sacar limonada fresca y pastelillos para celebrar la venta. Podía estar contento: la yegua costaba veinte mil galeones.

Withers les ofreció entonces la oportunidad de montar un poco. Draco le había avisado a Harry de que eso podría pasar y éste había dado permiso para que Albus lo intentara, así que los tres niños se fueron a montar algunos de los ejemplares más mansos. Él también se animó y se subió en un brioso ejemplar llamado Max. Aún no sabía cabalgar muy bien, pero se sintió más cómodo cuando el caballo alzó el vuelo. En ciertos sentidos, era más fácil que volar en escoba; a la vez era consciente de que no estaba al control de todo, que el animal era un ser vivo cuyas decisiones y emociones también contaban. Las escobas nunca se asustaban si un helicóptero les pasaba cerca, por ejemplo. Su madre, la única que había rehusado la invitación, los observaba desde tierra con una leve sonrisa. Draco no estaba seguro de que no fuera a intentarlo cuando estuvieran en la privacidad de Malfoy manor.

Al mediodía se sentaron a almorzar con ellos en el jardín y después llegó el momento de marcharse. Withers les había dicho que era mejor que la yegua tuviera unas cuantas horas de luz para familiarizarse con el nuevo entorno. Uno de los trabajadores montó en ella, echó sobre ambos un hechizo desilusionador y partió en dirección a Malfoy manor. Draco y los demás usaron la Red Flú para volver a casa.

Reina llegó dos horas después. El propio hombre de Withers la condujo hasta los establos, que ya habían sido adecentados para la nueva inquilina. Cassandra quería montarla inmediatamente, igual que Scorpius, pero Draco prefería que lo hicieran al principio cuando hubiera un profesional delante, así que el resto de la tarde, hasta el té, se limitaron a observarla, acariciarla cuando se dejaba y ganársela con manzanas y terrones de azúcar. Draco y su madre también pasaron a verlo, atraídos por la novedad.

-Ha sido muy buena idea, Draco. Cassandra no había estado así de animada desde que pasó lo de Astoria.

-Sí –dijo mirando a su hija con afecto y tristeza.

-Y Scorpius también parece muy animado, aunque yo diría que el joven Potter tiene más papel en eso que la yegua.

-Sin lugar a dudas.

-Viéndolos juntos una casi pensaría que ahí hay más que una simple amistad.

Draco se sintió aliviado.

-¿Tú también? No quiero ser mal pensado, pero Scorpius no mira así a Damon, la verdad. Ni Damon a él.

Los dos observaron a los dos muchachos.

-¿Te molestaría?

-No. Además, no es nada más que una cosa entre críos. Los dos tienen mucho por vivir todavía.

-¿Y si fuera algo más serio?

Draco pensaba que era pronto para tener esa conversación, pero lo consideró de todos modos.

-Entonces tendría que conocer más a Albus para formarme una opinión más exacta sobre él. Pero me cae bien. Es inteligente y su lealtad hacia Scorpius ya ha sido probada. Está claro que no ha sido educado en nuestras tradiciones, aunque al menos le interesan y eso es un buen punto de partida. Mi mayor pega es que los dos juntos parecen atraer el peligro mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

-Y que emparentaríamos con los Weasley –añadió su madre, arrugando la nariz.

-Yo tampoco soy un gran admirador de esa familia –dijo Draco-, pero si es eso lo que Scorpius quiere, apoyaré su decisión. La felicidad de mis hijos es lo que más me importa ahora.

_Continuará._


	2. Los viejos problemas

**NdA**: Wow, el recibimiento que le habéis dado a Aislamiento me ha dejado totalmente boquiabierta y feliz como una perdiz ^^ ¡Más de cien comentarios en un solo capi! No sé qué decir, de verdad, excepto daros las gracias a todos y todas por vuestras palabras. ¡Besos a todos!

Y feliz Año Nuevo, por supuesto ^^

PS Natasha Granger, Alfy-Malfoy, no he podido contestar a vuestros comentarios porque tenéis desactivada la opción de recibir PM. ¡Gracias de todos modos!

Capítulo 2 **Los viejos problemas.**

-¿Y bien?

Albus miró a su hermana mientras deshacía la maleta. Lily estaba sentada en su cama, observándolo con ojos expectantes.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué ha pasado en Malfoy manor?

-Nada. Ha estado bien. Y te encantaría ir a ver los caballos de los Withers. Nos lo pasamos genial montándolos.

Lily asintió, pero al mismo tiempo lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, sí, pero ¿qué ha pasado entre Scorpius y tú?

Albus se sintió muy apurado al comprender por fin de qué iba aquella conversación.

-Eso no es cosa tuya. Además, ¿qué querías que pasara?

A juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana, no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Pues que os hicierais novios de una vez, Albus. Todo el mundo sabe que os gustáis.

Albus se preguntó si se había puesto tan rojo como creía que se había puesto. Pero no, en la mansión no había pasado nada. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza intentar algo, allí, con todos los Malfoy. Y Scorpius tampoco había dado señales de que quisiera dar ese paso aún; Albus aún lo había visto de vez en cuando quedarse callado, con esa mirada triste que indicaba que estaba pensando en su madre. Parecía feo intentar besar a alguien que estaba aún tan pesaroso. Como egoísta.

Claro que ahora que había regresado a casa no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría cometido un error, si no habría tenido que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Los dioses sabían cuánto habría deseado abrazarle y borrarle la tristeza a besos.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-¿Papá y mamá?

-No creo, ellos casi no os han visto juntos. –Sonrió-. Pero seguro que no les importa, ya no.

-Puede. Pero no les digas nada, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque prefiero que lo sepan cuando haya algo que saber, ¿no? Además, ya te lo he dicho, no es cosa tuya. Ni de ellos. En todo caso, es cosa de Scorpius y mía.

Lily se subió las gafas.

-De acuerdo, tampoco pensaba decirles nada. No soy una cotilla.

Albus le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y continuó ocupándose de su maleta. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado con Scorpius, no tenía prisa.

Bueno, no mucha.

* * *

><p>"<em>Caro Blaise,<em>

_Me ha entristecido mucho pensar que no vas a venir a visitarme tampoco este verano. Me hacía mucha ilusión que pudieras conocer a Eduardo, y a él también le ha decepcionado mucho saber que no iba a conocerte. Le he hablado mucho de ti, de lo guapo, listo y encantador que eres._

_Blaise, he de pedirte una vez más que reconsideres tu actitud. Sabes que no necesitas ese trabajo, tan por debajo de tus posibilidades. Me pregunto qué diría tu pobre padre si supiera que su hijo no es más que un maestrucho de Hogwarts. Alguien con tu crianza y tu talento está destinado a cosas más grandes. Y aquí te lo pasarías estupendamente con nosotros. _

_En cualquier caso, espero que al menos vengas a la boda. Será el último sábado de noviembre; sé que estás trabajando, pero es fin de semana y no hay razón para que no uses un Traslador Internacional y estés aquí en tres horas. Casarme sin ti, mi único hijo, me partiría el alma. Además, va a ser una boda por todo lo alto. Eduardo es una figura muy conocida en Argentina y van a acudir las mejores familias. Seguro que entre tanto invitado encontrarías a alguien interesante y digno de ti._

_En fin, cariño, escríbeme pronto. Tu madre que te adora,_

_Chiara Zabini"_

Blaise releyó una segunda vez la carta de su madre, asombrándose por su asombrosa hipocresía. Nadie que viera esa carta, sin conocer otra cosa de su remitente, podría imaginar siquiera no sólo que su madre iba a deshacerse del tal Eduardo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, sino también que ya había matado a diez maridos antes que a él. Era como si ella misma hubiera olvidado lo que había hecho y le estuviera hablando completamente en serio.

No pensaba ir a la boda. Si no aparecía por allí nadie lo relacionaría en absoluto con el futuro fallecimiento de ese pobre y estúpido infeliz. Y además, se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en estar allí, felicitarlo, brindar por la feliz pareja, cuando sabía de sobra lo que su madre iba a hacer. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre para acercarse a una mujer que sólo se casaba con millonarios y había enviudado diez veces? ¿Creía que él iba a ser distinto? ¿O que la pobrecita Chiara sólo había tenido muy mala suerte y todo lo demás eran habladurías? Casi se merecía lo que iba a pasarle, por idiota.

Blaise recordaba los abrazos posesivos que le daba su madre cuando era pequeño, cómo le cubría de besos y le aseguraba que él sería siempre el único hombre de su vida. Había que reconocer que esa era una promesa que había cumplido, aunque fuera del modo más macabro que uno pudiera imaginar.

Con un suspiro, Blaise hizo desaparecer la carta. Había quedado para ir a almorzar a casa de Theo y Daphne; después de asegurarse de que su aspecto era impecable se marchó y trató de borrar a su madre de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Durante el año anterior, las actuaciones de los Purificadores y los Vengadores habían sido amenazas suficientemente fuertes como para que la gente perdiera un poco el interés por las acciones pasadas de James, pero ahora que todo el mundo sabía que los conspiradores querían robarles la magia, la naturaleza de su agresión a Scorpius volvía a tener una especial relevancia. James había descubierto en una salida con su padre que los ciudadanos del mundo mágico volvían a mirarlo con abierta desconfianza y esa sensación no desapareció la primera vez que salió en compañía de su madre, quien se había empeñado en comprarle un par de túnicas nuevas. Al contrario, se hizo más evidente.<p>

James lo sobrellevó con resignación no exenta de amargura. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero no parecía que eso a la gente le importara una mierda. Ahora lo trataban como si le consideraran parte de los conspiradores, de esos Parásitos. En momentos como aquel se preguntaba si no sería mejor quedarse a vivir en Estados Unidos cuando terminara de estudiar. Allí tenía amigos, gente que no le miraba como si fuera un criminal.

Claro que nadie, excepto el director del Instituto Salem, sabía lo que había pasado con Scorpius. ¿Y si alguien más se enteraba y se lo contaba a los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los amigos que había hecho allí? Aquel error, en realidad, podía perseguirle a lo largo de todo el globo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Eunice Farchild, la última chica con la que había salido en Hogwarts, iba a cruzarse con ellos. Iba con sus padres y estaba tan guapa como la recordaba, aunque no podía decirse que guardara un gran recuerdo de ella, después de ver cómo le daba la espalda tras perder contra Slytherin.

Eunice lo vio, James estaba seguro de eso. Igual que sus padres. Pero al momento ella giró la cara como si estuviera mirando escaparates, más incómoda que despectiva, y pasó por su lado como si no existiera. Sus padres le dirigieron una mirada recelosa. James apretó los dientes, irritado, y siguió caminando junto a su madre con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Por fin llegaron frente a la tienda de madame Malkin. James entró en ella con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie dentro.

* * *

><p>Draco, sentado en la terraza de la heladería de Florean Fortescue con sus hijos, descubrió que la imagen que acababa de presenciar le resultaba extrañamente perturbadora. Por suerte, Scorpius no había llegado a ver pasar a James, ya que estaba sentado de espaldas a la calle. Pero él sí que lo había visto, y se había fijado en el modo en el que caminaba, rápido y con la vista baja para no tener que ver la cara de nadie. Draco había andado así por el mundo mágico durante muchos años.<p>

Era extraño sentir compasión por él. Draco no podía recordar haber sentido compasión nunca por nadie que le hubiera hecho tanto daño; a los conspiradores los odiaba a muerte, así como a Voldemort y la mayoría de sus mortífagos. Pero James Potter, en comparación, no era más que un crío idiota; Draco lo quería lejos de sus hijos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco identificado con su situación.

Scorpius y Cassandra estaban dando cuenta de sus helados con buen apetito, pero él todavía no había recuperado el suyo del todo y casi tuvo que obligarse a darle un par de cucharadas a su propia copa. Se alegraba de ver que sus hijos se estaban acostumbrando a la terrible pérdida que habían sufrido aunque sus propias heridas parecieran aún casi tan sangrantes como el primer día. Sencillamente, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía asumir que Astoria se hubiera marchado para siempre. Era como si le hubieran arrancado medio cuerpo y le hacía tanta, tanta falta…

El revoloteo de una lechuza sobre sus cabezas distrajo su atención. El ave bajó hasta su mesa, junto a Scorpius, y le presentó la pata en la que llevaba el mensaje. Scorpius lo abrió con aire intrigado.

-Es de Mei –dijo tras leerla-. Me invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños el día diecisiete. ¿Puedo ir?

-Sí, supongo.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Seguro que Al también va.

-Seguramente. Tienes que comprarle un regalo a Mei.

-¿Podemos ir a Flourish & Blotts? Debe de haber algún libro que le pueda interesar.

Draco también quería pasar Slug & Jiggers para comprar algunos ingredientes de pociones. Pero le ponía nervioso que James Potter estuviera por el callejón Diagón, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Scorpius si se lo encontraba de golpe. A pesar de su fuerte amistad con Albus, Scorpius seguía sin dar señal alguna de querer visitar su casa, y eso, como le había dicho a Harry un año atrás, tenía que significar algo.

Draco esperó a que se terminaran el helado, pero no vio pasar a James de nuevo. No sabía si seguía allí o ya se había marchado a su casa.

-Scorpius… Antes he visto a James Potter yendo hacia allá.-Su hijo dio un respingo y miró alarmada y rápidamente en esa dirección. Draco suspiró para sus adentros-. Podemos irnos a casa y volver otro día. Pero te has enfrentado con dementores y con esos asesinos de los conspiradores. ¿Realmente cruzarte con el hermano de Albus es más de lo que puedes manejar?

No estaba presionándolo, si Scorpius quería irse, se irían. Simplemente le costaba creer que James ocupara un lugar tan destacado en su lista de traumas, considerando todo por lo que había pasado ya.

-¿Por qué tenemos que irnos nosotros? –intervino Cassandra, alzando la nariz-. Que se vaya él.

-Ahora no se trata de eso, Cassandra.

-No, está bien –dijo Scorpius-. No pasa nada, vamos a por el regalo de Mei.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Draco se marchó entonces con ellos hacia la librería. Scorpius estaba obviamente tenso y lanzaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor y Draco se preguntó si aquello habría sido una buena idea, después de todo. Él también estaba mirando a su alrededor, no porque considerara a James Potter una amenaza, sino porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Scorpius si se cruzaban y quería verlo llegar con tiempo para prepararse. Además, James iba con su madre, y Draco dudaba de la capacidad de Ginny Weasley para hacer más fácil la situación.

Scorpius respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando entraron en la librería. Draco se puso a mirar algunos títulos con él en la sección de Espíritus y luego se pasó a la de Aritmancia, comprobando que su hijo examinaba los de aspecto más árido y profesional; aún no entendía muy bien por qué su hijo calificaba a Mei Ling tan a menudo como "divertida". Por lo poco que la había tratado, a él le parecía una mezcla poco atractiva entre Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger.

Scorpius se decidió por fin por un pesado volumen que contenía láminas con fragmentos de tablillas en las que se veían otros tantos fragmentos de problemas de aritmancia. Draco pensó que era probablemente uno de los diez libros más aburridos de toda la tienda, pero lo pagó sin decir una sola palabra. Su hijo sabía mejor que él los gustos de Mei.

-Venga, vámonos a casa –dijo, en cuanto salieron de la tienda.

-¿No vamos a Slug & Jiggers? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No hace falta, vendré yo solo mañana.

-Papá –dijo, rechinando los dientes.

A Draco le gustó que estuviera dispuesto a seguir adelante y empezó a caminar con ellos en dirección a la tienda de ingredientes de pociones. Irónicamente, a quien se cruzaron a los diez metros fue a Katie Bell. Bell endureció el gesto y pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y Draco suspiró de nuevo para sus adentros. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando lo veía. No había querido aceptar sus disculpas tras la guerra y parecía dispuesta a despreciarlo hasta el resto de sus días. Normalmente, a Draco siempre le embargaba la culpa tras verla, pero ese día sólo sentía la indiferencia más absoluta. La desaprobación y la censura de Bell no podían afectarle, estaba demasiado absorto en su propio dolor, mucho más reciente, mucho más intenso. Así que Draco siguió caminando con sus hijos, quienes por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Aquel fue el único incidente en el trayecto y por fin llegaron a la botica. Los dos niños arrugaron la nariz de forma idéntica a causa del fuerte olor que allí reinaba, pero miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad, siempre deseosos de encontrar algún nuevo ingrediente especialmente repulsivo.

Draco tenía que comprar ingredientes no sólo para las pociones que preparaba habitualmente, sino también para continuar sus experimentos con el veneno que había matado a Rookwood. Había fabricado un antídoto temporal que le daba al afectado media hora, quizás una hora más de vida. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaban un antídoto de verdad.

En ocasiones necesitaba ingredientes que sólo podían conseguirse en el callejón Knockturn, pero allí sólo iba cuando estaba solo y tomando muchas precauciones. En los tiempos en los que estaba bajo las restricciones de los Marcados, ser visto por allí le habría acarreado, como mínimo, una dura sesión de interrogatorios con los aurores. Pero en esa ocasión todo lo que necesitaba era legal y Draco hizo sus compras rápidamente.

Y nada más salir estuvieron a punto de darse de bruces con James y su madre.

Ninguno había tenido tiempo para prepararse. Draco se colocó instintivamente entre James y sus hijos. El hermano de Albus los miró con ojos muy abiertos durante un segundo y apartó rápidamente la vista, rojo como un tomate. Su madre se tensó, aunque parecía sobre todo producto de la sorpresa.

-Malfoy…

-Weasley…

Draco estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino lo antes posible, pero ella llamó a Scorpius.

-Scorpius, por favor, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Contra los deseos de Draco, Scorpius se detuvo y se giró para ver qué quería. Ella habló entonces, sonando un poco incómoda, pero también sincera-. No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mis hijos y mis sobrinos. La verdad es que los cuatro fuisteis muy valientes al enfrentaros a los Parásitos de esa manera.

-Gracias –dijo Scorpius, casi sin mirarla.

-No, gracias a ti.

No iba a ser Draco quien dijera que su hijo no se merecía ese agradecimiento, pero le habría gustado que la Weasley hubiera esperado a estar sola. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la presencia de James ponía a Scorpius de los nervios?

-Es muy amable por tu parte, Weasley, pero debemos irnos ya.

-Claro. –Miró a Scorpius-. Le diré a Albus que te hemos visto. Pasad un buen día.

-Adiós –dijo Draco. Entonces le dio un empujoncito a Scorpius y sujetó a Cassandra de la mano y los sacó a los dos de la tienda. Una vez fuera, Draco le puso a Scorpius la mano en el hombro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Pero no lo parecía. Recordaba un poco al Scorpius que se había encontrado en la enfermería tras el intento de secuestro de Bouchard.

-Venga, vámonos a casa –dijo, poniéndoles a ambos en marcha-. Usaremos la terminal de Red Flú que hay junto a Gringotts.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta el banco. Draco miraba a Scorpius de reojo, tratando de calcular cuánto le había afectado aquel encuentro. Katie Bell y los Weasley nunca habían reaccionado así al verlo a él; normalmente se envaraban y lo miraban con desprecio o no lo miraban en absoluto. Por otro lado, por lo que le habían dicho sus padres, Granger se ponía inexplicablemente nerviosa cuando se los cruzaba. En cualquier caso, si Draco no se equivocaba lo que había visto en los ojos de Scorpius era puro y simple miedo.

-Lo siento –dijo Scorpius de pronto.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Draco.

-No debería haberme asustado. Al dice que James se arrepiente de lo que hizo y que nunca volvería a intentar nada parecido. No hay razón para tenerle miedo.

-Quiso robarte la magia y estuvo a punto de matarte; yo diría que sí tienes razones para asustarte al verlo, diga Albus lo que diga. Y no tienes por qué disculparte por eso. –Probablemente a él su padre le habría dicho que los Malfoy nunca temían a nada ni a nadie o algo así, pero la guerra ya se había encargado de demostrar lo lejos de la verdad que estaba esa máxima-. Es parecido a tener pesadillas. Necesitamos tiempo para digerir ciertas cosas.

* * *

><p>-¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?<p>

Albus, que estaba en La Madriguera con Lily, levantó la vista de su libro cuando oyó las preguntas que su abuela les dirigía a su madre y a James. Por un momento se le olvidó que quería pedirle permiso para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mei, cuya invitación acababa de llegarle.

-Nos hemos encontrado con Malfoy y sus hijos.

-¿Os ha dicho algo? –preguntó su abuela, frunciendo el ceño mientras le acariciaba el cabello a James.

-No. No, es sólo… Bueno, ha sido una situación un poco tensa.

-¿Scorpius está bien? –preguntó Albus, un poco preocupado.

Su madre suspiró entre apenada y fastidiada.

-La verdad es que se ha puesto muy nervioso.

-Albus, ¿no le has dicho que no quiero hacerle daño? –preguntó James, con expresión culpable.

-Sí, un montón de veces. Pero creo que está un poco… traumatizado. –Albus tenía la sensación de que era como el asco que su hermana le había tomado de pronto al francés.

Todo sería mejor si pudieran superar esas cosas, pero Albus sabía por experiencia propia que no era tan fácil. Y Scorpius y James no habían vuelto a verse desde aquel día, así que aún no habían tenido tiempo a acostumbrarse el uno al otro, si es que llegaban a conseguirlo alguna vez. Preocupado por Scorpius, le llamó en cuanto regresó a casa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que James y tú os habéis visto en el callejón Diagon.

-Estoy bien –dijo Scorpius, sonando más terco que sincero.

Albus hizo una pausa y decidió dejar el tema, ya que dudaba que Scorpius quisiera hablar de eso en ese momento.

-¿Has recibido una invitación de Mei para ir a su cumpleaños?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-También. –Al fin y al cabo, él había invitado a Mei y a Seren a su propio cumpleaños. Habría invitado también a Scorpius, por supuesto, pero para entonces él ya se había marchado a Francia y de todos modos, no habría ido para no coincidir James-. Vas a ir, ¿no?

-Claro.-Pero de pronto dudó-. ¿Va a ir tu hermano?

Albus pensó en lo mucho que lamentaba que las cosas fueran así.

-No. Mei sólo me ha invitado a mí.

-Sí, sí que iré. –Scorpius sonrió un poco, obviamente más tranquilo-. Le he comprado el libro más raro que he encontrado en la librería.

-Yo iré a comprarle algo mañana.

Scorpius jugueteó con su pulsera.

-No lo hago adrede, Al –dijo, en voz tan baja que Albus casi no le oyó.

-Lo sé, lo sé –replicó rápidamente-. No pasa nada, en serio. Es sólo… Bueno, da igual. Es una putada que no puedas venir a mi casa y eso.

-A mí también me gustaría ir a tu casa. –Scorpius se giró-. Me llaman. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Scorpius dejó la Red Flú y Albus hizo lo mismo, preguntándose no por primera vez si habría algún modo de solucionar aquel asunto.

* * *

><p>Harry observó a los nuevos miembros del Cuerpo de Voluntarios, los Cuervos, como habían empezado a llamarlos. Eran treinta, un puñado de veinteañeros, dos mujeres de treinta y tantos, una anciana que pensaba colaborar tejiendo bufandas para que nadie pasara frío patrullando las calles, un hombre de sesenta y quince alumnos recién salidos de la escuela. Entre estos últimos se encontraban Waterfall y Macnair, que ya se las habían visto con Parásitos en Hogwarts. La presencia del ex alumno de Slytherin no era del agrado de Harry, que no había olvidado aún cómo había chinchado a Urien. Nunca lo habría admitido en el cuerpo de Aurores, pero los Cuervos eran diferentes y, en cualquier caso, no era responsabilidad suya, sino de Hesper Scrimgeour. Shacklebolt le había ofrecido el puesto sabiendo que tenía mucha influencia entre los sangrepuras por su vínculo con Rookwood, que complacería a los seguidores de éste y que no caería fácilmente en los prejuicios anti-muggles teniendo una amante que era sangremuggle. A Harry no le parecía una mala decisión, a no ser por el hecho de que Scrigmeour seguía teniéndole manía. Pero como el Cuerpo de Voluntarios dependía de los vigiles y no de los aurores, sería Marcus Belby básicamente quien tuviera que tratar con ella.<p>

Los voluntarios habían sido un respiro para vigiles y aurores, que habían podido delegar en ellos las tareas más rutinarias de vigilancia y concentrarse en las pistas y en el seguimiento a los sospechosos de sangre muggle.

Después de presenciar la entrega de insignias a los nuevos Cuervos, Harry se marchó al despacho del ministro, con el que tenía una reunión pendiente. Cavan estaba de vacaciones y su lugar en agosto lo había ocupado una chica feúcha y simpática llamada Nora Peasegood que había ido a Hufflepuff con Teddy. Su padre era un vigil veterano especialista en Obliviates.

Nora le sonrió.

-Buenos días, jefe Potter, el ministro le está esperando.

-Gracias, Nora.

Harry entró en el despacho y se encontró a Shacklebolt leyendo El Profeta.

-Ah, Harry, ¿qué tal la nueva remesa de Cuervos? –preguntó, indicándole que tomara asiento.

-Hay de todo –contestó-. Uno de ellos es Janus Macnair, el sobrino nieto de Walden Macnair. Ese chico es una bomba de relojería.

-¿Una qué?

-Significa que le gusta demasiado la bronca. Lo conocí en Hogwarts, cuando se metió con Urien Sutherland, y me pareció un pequeño bastardo.

-Bueno, Hesper no se amilana fácilmente, imagino que sabrá manejarlo. Y hablando de mortífagos, Harry, para eso te he pedido que vinieras. Este año no hemos inspeccionado aún las casas de los Marcados.

Harry lo miró, sobresaltado.

-Oh, no, no, Kingsley, por favor… -Aquella era la peor idea que había oído en meses. Tal y como estaba ahora el mundo mágico, sería uno de los gestos más insensibles que Harry podía concebir.

Pero el ministro alzó la mano, tranquilizándolo.

-Sé lo que todos pensarían de nosotros. Había pensado en hablar con el Wizengamot y sugerir que lo replanteen como una posibilidad al alcance de los aurores, es decir, no que tengáis la obligación de hacer al menos una inspección anual sino que podáis hacer una en caso de considerarlo necesario. Creo que incluso el ala más hostil a los Marcados comprenderá que ahora mismo no son una prioridad.

Harry sintió alivio al escuchar su plan.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo.

* * *

><p>-Adivina qué –dijo Teddy aquella misma tarde, entrando a Grimmauld Place.<p>

-Has decidido que quieres ser monje budista –dijo Harry, soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Teddy se echó a reír.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es demasiado largo de explicar. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias –dijo, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con ese agotamiento propio de los jóvenes saludables.

-Bueno, estoy en ascuas. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

A Teddy le brillaban los ojos.

-He hablado con McGonagall. Quiere que me incorpore a la plantilla de Hogwarts de forma permanente. Urien sigue necesitando terapia, y apuesto a que hay dos docenas largas de alumnos con síntomas de stress post traumático, después de lo de Windfield. Además, podría estar de consejero de alumnos problemáticos y ayudar si hay problemas con los sangremuggles.

Harry sonrió

-¡Teddy, es genial! –Entonces lo pensó mejor-. Bueno, no, en realidad es una putada que te necesiten tanto en Hogwarts, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Teddy no se lo tomó a mal.

-Bueno, mi trabajo es como el de los aurores, que existe porque el mundo es imperfecto.

Harry le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Si necesitaban a alguien, me alegro de que seas tú.

-Trabajaré allí de cuatro a ocho. McGonagall me ofreció alojamiento, pero yo prefiero seguir viviendo con la abuela, para que no esté sola. Y dos mañanas a la semana trabajaré en la consulta de Merrythoughts.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, comprendiendo con una precisión que no había experimentado nunca, que Teddy era ya un hombre hecho y derecho, con su vida más o menos encarrilada. En cierto sentido podía decirse que su trabajo y el de Andromeda ya había terminado: le habían criado, y lo habían hecho bien. Podían sentirse satisfechos.

_Continuará_


	3. Noticias del nuevo curso

**NdA: Lyra Nude, Nekolay**, no he podido contestaros porque no tenéis habilitada la opción de recibir PM.

Capítulo 3 **Noticias del nuevo curso**

El dormitorio de Mei estaba situado en una esquina de la segunda planta de su casa. Una de las paredes tenía unas estanterías que estaban repletas de libros y cosas que sus padres le habían ido comprando a medida que se desarrollaban sus intereses, como un telescopio plegable, mapas de las estrellas enrollados, un pequeño caldero, superviviente de un juego de pociones para niños, y una colección de rocas y minerales. En esos momentos Mei se hallaba sentada frente a su escritorio, haciendo cálculos; junto a ella había un libro sobre hechizos localizadores, escrito en griego clásico, y un diccionario.

No conseguía creer que no hubiera una manera de localizar el paradero de Angela Tavola, la única niña que Bouchard y los suyos habían conseguido llevarse antes de fin de curso.

Su madre llamó a la puerta y entró en su habitación.

-Mei, cariño, es casi la hora. Vístete antes de que vengan tus amigos.

-Voy.

Si hubiera estado tras alguna pista sólida le habría costado más dejar su trabajo, pero no lo estaba. Por desgracia sólo daba palos de ciego, tratando de buscar algún modo de burlar el Fidelius de los Parásitos. A veces cambiar de actividad ayudaba a que el cerebro se despejara y viniera con ideas nuevas, así que agradeció la distracción. Además, tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y de comprobar qué tal funcionaba la Vuelapluma que sus padres le habían prometido como regalo.

Mei se puso la túnica de verano que le había dejado lista su madre y se peinó, vagamente consciente de los cambios por los que estaba pasando su cuerpo. Iba camino de la adolescencia. Esperaba que no le pasara como a la pobre Seren, a la que básicamente sólo le interesaban los chicos y las celebridades. Pero sí tenía ganas de ser adulta por fin y poder actuar sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Estaba harta de que la trataran como a una niña pequeña.

En el salón, la merienda ya estaba preparada, con sandwitches de todo tipo, bollos de crema, pastelillos dulces de algas y sésamo y tom yuen, unas bolas de arroz con relleno de mango empapadas en zumo. Para beber había leche, zumo de calabaza y té frío. Su hermana Jun, que llevaba una túnica parecida a la suya, miraba la comida como si estuviera deseando abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Trece años… -dijo su padre con orgullo-. Ya eres oficialmente una adolescente.

Mei pensó que eso no era gran cosa, que cualquiera podía conseguirlo, si vivía el tiempo suficiente. Pero luego se acordó de Angela, que nunca cumpliría los trece, y comprendió que quizás sí era algo digno de celebrar, aunque pareciera una tontería.

Su madre se acercó a ajustarle bien la túnica y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias –dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Mei tenía dos primos que estudiaban en China y otra prima, Qiu, que empezaba aquel año en Hogwarts. Qiu estaba entusiasmada por la perspectiva y quería ir a Ravenclaw, pero Mei dudaba que lo consiguiera. Por mucho que su tía la hiciera estudiar de firme, Qiu se distraía con el paso de una mosca.

Los tres llegaron casi a la vez y unos minutos después aparecieron Seren y sus padres. El señor Carmichael y su padre habían ido juntos a Hogwarts, en Ravenclaw, y aunque habían perdido un poco la relación con los años, la amistad entre ella y Seren había hecho que volvieran a quedar de vez en cuando.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Seren, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-. Ten , esto es para ti. Espero que te guste.

-Lo abriré cuando hayan llegado todos –dijo Mei, suponiendo que se trataría de ropa.

-Te queda muy bien esa túnica. Oye, ¿a que no sabes qué? –Mei la miró inquisitivamente con la esperanza de que no fuera algún aburrido chisme sobre chicos y Seren sonrió de oreja a oreja, bien orgullosa y, a decir verdad, un poco sorprendida-. ¡Me han nombrado prefecta de quinto!

Mei sonrió también, feliz por ella.

-Eh, genial… -Tras pensárselo un segundo, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Mis padres están más contentos… Ellos no fueron prefectos.

-Enhorabuena, te lo mereces –dijo con sinceridad-. ¿Quién es el otro prefecto?

-Ray Olomide –Era un chico alto y delgado, de piel muy oscura y, según decían, mucho talento para el dibujo-. Me llevo bastante bien con él, o sea que genial. Oh, aún no puedo creer que McGonagall me haya elegido.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? –preguntó con curiosidad. Ella siempre había dado más o menos por sentado que Seren acabaría siendo prefecta de Hufflepuff.

-No sé, hay chicas que se sacan mejores notas que yo.

Mei desechó ese argumento con la mano.

-Ser prefecto y sacarse buenas notas no tiene nada que ver. –Estaba convencida de que a ella no la elegirían jamás, ni ganas-. Se trata de preocuparse por los alumnos más pequeños y ser responsable y esas cosas. Y eso ya lo hacías antes de ser prefecta.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando, acompañados de padres que saludaban y se marchaban, y pronto estuvieron todos comiendo y bebiendo. Mei, sentada entre Seren y Albus, les explicaba lo raro que había sido ir por el callejón Diagon y que algunas personas, especialmente padres de alumnos, la felicitaran por haber luchado tan bien contra Bouchard y sus compinches. A ellos y a Scorpius también les habían pasado cosas parecidas. Sus primos, que los estaban escuchando, se pusieron a hacer preguntas, querían saber cómo había sido la batalla.

-Mei no quiere contarnos nada.

-Sí, ¿llegasteis a matar a alguien?

Mei les dirigió una mirada de disgusto, por ella misma y por sus amigos, que tampoco querían recordar la batalla en sí.

-La verdad es que preferiría cambiar de tema –dijo Scorpius.

-Sí –añadió Tarah, con algo de rigidez-. La chica que se llevaron era amiga nuestra, dormía con nosotras. No sé qué tiene de emocionante.

Por suerte sus primos se dieron cuenta de que estaban metiendo la pata y cerraron la boca.

-Hogwarts va a tener este año un psicomago –dijo entonces Albus-. Va a ser Teddy, él mismo me lo ha dicho.

-¿Va a dar clase? –preguntó Seren, con expresión extrañada.

-No, no, estará por las tardes, por si hay gente que quiera hablar con él y para enseñarle técnicas de estudio a los alumnos que lo necesiten y cosas así.

Rebecca se sirvió otro vaso de té frío.

-También van a tener que buscar otro profesor de francés.

-Con un poco de suerte estará bueno –bromeó Seren,

-Si tú ni siquiera vas a francés –dijo Scorpius.

-Bueno, pero me alegraré la vista por los pasillos –replicó ella, sonriente.

Mei meneó la cabeza.

-¿Sabéis algo de Estudios Muggles? –preguntó-. Dicen que va a dejar de ser obligatoria.

-Mejor –gruñó Scorpius.

-Los libros están bien –replicó Albus, mirándole con un ligero reproche.

-Yo he oído algo de que lo van a convertir en Culturas del Mundo –dijo Tarah-. Van a enseñar cosas de los muggles, pero también de los centauros, de los duendes, de la gente del agua…

Hubo una discusión sobre si valía la pena estudiar a los muggles o no. Mei no era una gran fan de la asignatura, pero sí consideraba necesario saber cosas de ese mundo. Algunos magos necesitaban comprender que los muggles eran capaces de hacer cosas fabulosas, como enviar sondas espaciales a Marte, y para el mundo mágico siempre sería mejor que sus ciudadanos supieran pasar inadvertidos en el mundo muggle.

Su madre se acercó a ver si todavía les quedaban bebidas e intercambió una mirada sonriente con ella. Mei sabía a qué venía, se alegraba de verla con amigos. Y mientras se reía con una cosa que había dicho Albus, ella tuvo que admitir que también se alegraba.

* * *

><p>Draco, que estaba en Innsbruck, se puso en pie para recibir a la directora de Hogwarts, con quien había quedado aquel viernes.<p>

-Buenas tardes, profesora. ¿Le apetece tomar algo?

-Una taza de té, gracias.

Draco llamó a la camarera mientras repasaba mentalmente los argumentos que tenía preparados para convencerla de que aceptara a Wobby en Hogwarts. Necesitaba conseguirlo para poder dormir tranquilo mientras sus hijos estaban en el colegio. Draco ignoraba qué predisposición tenía ahora McGonagall hacia él, pero la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que era mejor que no le fuera con exigencias. Estaba dispuesto a hacer gala de sus mejores modales si era necesario.

-Verá, profesora, me gustaría pedirle un favor –dijo, cuando la camarera le llevó el té-. No sé cómo empezar… Imagino que no será una sorpresa si le digo que Scorpius y Cassandra aún están algo impresionados por lo que pasó a final de curso. Si tengo que serle sincero, yo también estoy algo preocupado.

-Lo entiendo, Draco, no eres el primer padre que me lo comenta –dijo, con más amabilidad de la que nunca había usado con él-. Te aseguro que tomaremos todas las medidas de seguridad posible

-Lo sé, pero… Bueno, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si accediera a mi propuesta.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que uno de mis elfos domésticos, Wobby, esté en Hogwarts. –Ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa y Draco continuó hablando rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera empezar a protestar-. Puede quedarse en las cocinas y trabajar allí todo el año. Wobby sólo actuaría en caso de que mis hijos estuvieran en peligro. Con un poco de suerte, todo esto sólo supondrá ayuda extra gratis en las cocinas para usted.

-No sé, esto es muy irregular…

Parecía confundida por lo insólito de la petición, pero no la había rechazado de plano, había margen para negociar.

-También es irregular que ataquen Hogwarts. Profesora McGonagall, yo sólo quiero que no les pase nada a mis hijos. Ya he perdido a mi esposa, a mi padre… Y Scorpius tiene tendencia a meterse en líos. Por favor, le aseguro que no se enterará de que el elfo está allí, se lo prometo. Sólo quiero poder dormir tranquilo mientras estén en Hogwarts.

McGonagall se quedó pensativa y Draco hizo todo lo posible por disimular su impaciencia mientras repasaba mentalmente los argumentos que podía dar para refutar cualquiera de sus posibles objeciones. Él no veía dónde estaba el problema. Lo que más le preocupaba, quizás, era que ella rechazara su propuesta simplemente porque era suya; no era como si los dos se tuvieran una simpatía loca.

-Está bien, creo que podemos probar.

Draco sonrió con agradecimiento, un poco sorprendido de que hubiera accedido realmente a su plan.

-¿De veras? Muchas gracias, profesora.

Aun así, McGonagall lo miró severamente.

-Pero Draco, no quiero que tus hijos actúen como si el elfo fuera su criado personal; Hogwarts no es el lugar para eso. Si me entero de que lo usan para que les haga recados, lo mandaré de vuelta a Malfoy manor.

-No se preocupe. Hablaré con ellos y con el elfo.

Draco se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Sabía que los Cuervos iban a estar patrullando alrededor del colegio durante el próximo curso, pero esa nueva organización aún tenía que mostrar su eficacia. Lo único que los Cuervos habían hecho hasta ahora había sido pasearse y presumir de insignia. Él prefería tomar sus propias medidas de seguridad.

Cuando salió del pub estaba complacido por el modo en el que le habían salido las cosas. No había estado nada seguro de sus posibilidades de convencer a McGonagall. Y ahora Scorpius y Cassandra estarían muchísimo mejor protegidos.

-Eh, Draco…

Era Harry, que salía del gimnasio con Weasley y Finnigan. Los tres llevaban camisetas de manga corta y tenían el pelo húmedo de la ducha.

-Hola.

-¿Te vienes a tomar algo a Innsbruck?

A Draco no le pasó inadvertida la mirada de alarma e incomodidad que intercambiaron Weasley y Finnigan, parecida a la que habrían mostrado, por ejemplo, Blaise y Theo si la situación hubiera sido al revés. Pero se preocupaban por nada, porque no sólo no tenía interés alguno en alternar con ellos, sino que tampoco habría tenido ánimo como para causar molestias y chinchar a nadie en caso de haberles acompañado.

-Gracias, pero vengo de allí. He estado hablando con McGonagall sobre un asunto.

Harry miró a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no os adelantáis vosotros? Ahora voy yo. -Weasley y Finnigan se marcharon, despidiéndose de Draco-. ¿Has estado hablando con ella de lo del elfo?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, ha dicho que no hay problema.

-¿En serio? –Harry parecía también un poco sorprendido, aunque no tanto como él-. Vaya, genial, estarás contento.

-Me quedo más tranquilo –admitió Draco. Estar contento era una exageración, dado su habitual estado de ánimo.

-¿Y cómo van las clases de equitación?

-Bien. Ellos ya montan bastante bien y la yegua parece contenta con tanta atención y tantos mimos.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Normal. Tienes que enseñarme algún día alguna foto de ella. Albus dice que es una preciosidad.

-Sí, no está mal –dijo Draco. Y de repente pensó que para decir lo de la foto, Harry tenía que sentir verdadera curiosidad por Reina. ¿Debía invitarlo a ir? Daphne, Theo, Blaise y los demás se habían pasado a conocer al animal. ¿Por qué no Harry? Había que reconocer que había tratado de ayudarlo, de animarlo. Hasta le había invitado a su cumpleaños, una invitación que había dejado a Draco perplejo durante toda una mañana. No había ido, a duras penas tenía ánimos para reunirse con sus propios amigos. Pero había sido un detalle y ahora bien podía concederle ese capricho-. ¿Quieres venir a verla algún día?

-¿En serio? –dijo, sonriendo aún más.

-Claro, si te apetece… Trae a Albus, si quieres. Ya sabes que Scorpius estará encantado de verlo. Aunque no te prometo que puedas montar a Reina. Es de Cassandra y ya pone mala cara cuando la montamos nosotros.

Harry rió entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, no me haré ilusiones.

* * *

><p>Aquel sábado, acompañado de Albus, Harry fue a Malfoy manor y a decir verdad, se enamoró de Reina nada más verla. Era el animal más bonito que había visto nunca, con su pelaje color café con leche y los destellos plateados de la cola y la crin. Cuando la vio desplegar sus bellas e inmensas alas, del mismo color que el resto del cuerpo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de asombro y admiración.<p>

-Es preciosa…

-Sí, tiene buena estampa –dijo Draco-. Cassandra tiene buen ojo para elegir caballos.

Draco iba vestido con unos pantalones de montar y una camisa blanca que le daban un aire más animado del que había mostrado en los últimos meses, pero sonaba bastante inexpresivo, lo cual siempre era mala señal en él. Tendría que haber estado presumiendo; un poco, al menos. Del caballo, del buen ojo de su hija, de lo que fuera. Harry lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que era un tipo bastante extremista: odiaba, despreciaba y amaba intensamente, cualquier tontería podía suponerle una ofensa mortal y hasta conseguía ser indiferente con pasión.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde lo de Windfield? Cuatro meses ya. En algunos sentidos, era como si acabara de pasar; en otros, se sentía lejano. Probablemente, nadie de los que había perdido gente amada allí lo consideraba tiempo suficiente.

Si no hubiera sido por eso, Harry habría pasado un buen día en Malfoy manor. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la ausencia de Lucius le permitía sentirse más relajado allí. Y Cassandra accedió a dejarle montar, aunque fuera un poco a regañadientes; volar sobre Reina fue una experiencia difícil de olvidar, parecida a volar sobre Buckbeak el hipogrifo.

Pero Draco no estaba realmente allí con ellos, su mente estaba muy lejos y en un sitio que no podía ser muy agradable. Se limitaba a poner buena cara delante de sus hijos, y Harry pensó que quizás hasta conseguía engañarlos. Sin embargo, él lo notaba. Había visto esa expresión en los ojos de los Weasley, especialmente de Molly y George, tras la muerte de Fred. Igual que le había sucedido entonces, tenía la impresión de que debería ser capaz de hacer algo, de solucionarlo. Y también igual que entonces, había tenido que enfrentarse al hecho, crudo e irrebatible, de que no era algo que estuviera a su alcance.

Narcissa, que también estaba allí, parecía menos afectada, o quizás sabía disimular mejor. Harry sabía que ella y Andromeda se veían ahora a menudo. Cuando los niños no les escuchaban, Narcissa le preguntó por los conspiradores. Harry le dijo lo mismo que le decía a todo el mundo, periodistas incluidos: seguían investigando cualquier posible cabo suelto, trataban de prevenir cualquier secuestro o ataque y estaban bastante seguros de que los Parásitos estaban reorganizando sus fuerzas. También le contó que el ministerio estaba planeando dar un baile benéfico en Navidad para recaudar fondos; Narcissa ya lo sabía, lo cual no era de extrañar considerando que la idea había sido de Daphne, la hermana de Astoria.

-Espero que Draco y usted puedan asistir.

-No sé si iremos, pero colaboraremos de todos modos –contestó ella.

-Sabe que no lo digo sólo por eso.

Narcissa no contestó y Harry no insistió, temiendo haber metido la pata. Lo que hicieran los Malfoy no era realmente asunto suyo y su buena relación con Draco no quería decir que tuviera la misma confianza con ella.

-Ahora mismo parece un esfuerzo demasiado grande –dijo Narcissa al fin, cuando Harry ya pensaba que se había terminado la discusión-. Quizás cuando la fecha del baile esté más cercana nuestro ánimo haya mejorado.

Él esperaba que así fuera. Las heridas de Windfield aún sangraban, pero no podían dejar que acabaran con ellos. Sólo así podrían derrotar a los Parásitos.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se fijó en su abuela y en el señor Potter, hablando los dos como si tal cosa, y luego se giró hacia Albus, que estaba a su lado, observando a Reina. Aún le sorprendía que su padre hubiera invitado al señor Potter por propia iniciativa, había creído que sólo se veían cuando él y Albus querían verse. Pero debían de haberse hecho más amigos o algo así.<p>

-Es genial que se lleven mejor, ¿verdad?

Albus les echó una ojeada rápida y poco interesada y volvió a centrar su atención en la yegua.

-Sí, como además tu abuela y tu tía han hecho las paces…

-Y Teddy –añadió Scorpius, pensativo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que Albus no daba señales de haberle oído, estaba encandilado con Reina-. ¡Eh!

Albus se giró rápidamente hacia él.

-Está decidido, cuando sea mayor voy a comprarme uno.

Scorpius se rehízo con facilidad del cambio de tema.

-Tendrás que dejarlo aquí mientras damos la vuelta al mundo.

-¿Vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo?

-Sí, cuando acabemos Hogwarts. Echo de menos viajar. O sea, ir a Francia no es _viajar_.

No le sorprendió que Albus asintiera, pues siempre había sentido curiosidad por los sitios en los que Scorpius había vivido antes de entrar en Hogwarts y también hablaba de ello a menudo con los Scamander.

-De acuerdo.

-Los dos primeros años viajamos en verano. Pero ahora que mi madre está… Bueno, creo que mi padre no tiene ganas de viajar. -Albus le puso la mano en el hombro, una sensación cálida y reconfortante que le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando-. Supongo que sería raro, estar los tres solos sin ella. Pero creo que contigo sería distinto. Como si fuera nuevo.

-Suena genial –dijo Albus.

Scorpius colocó su mano sobre la de Albus un momento, pensando que él sí que era genial y la apretó cariñosamente antes de soltarlo.

-Sí, ya verás, Al, hay cada sitio por ahí… Te va a encantar.

Se animó un poco al imaginarlo, los dos paseando por el barrio mágico de Pekín, sobrevolando la sabana africana. Desde que se le había ocurrido la idea unos días atrás no había parado de pensar en ello, de planear itinerarios mentalmente. Estaba seguro de que se lo pasarían en grande. Y si su imaginación había tomado a veces un tinte algo… besucón, bueno, no pasaba nada, ¿no? Albus y él ya serían mayores, se suponía que para entonces ya estarían hartos de besarse. De hecho, probablemente estarían ya haciendo otras cosas, pero le daba corte hasta pensar en ello.

Mientras hablaban del futuro viaje, hombro con hombro, Scorpius se vio atraído de vez en cuando más hacia el modo en el que se movían sus labios, llenos y sonrosados y expresivos, más que hacia sus palabras. Sabía que Albus le quería, pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él, esas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo y apretarse contra él? ¿Notaría esas mariposas en el estómago, esa punzada en la entrepierna? Él sí, constantemente, tanto que a veces se preguntaba si no sería una falta de respeto sentir todo eso cuando hacía tan poco que su madre y su abuelo habían sido asesinados. No quería ser un mal hijo o un mal nieto, sólo… Era feliz cuando estaba con Albus. Eso no podía ser malo, ¿no?

-Al… -empezó a decir, en voz baja.

Albus tomó aire como si le hubiera sorprendido, y aunque Scorpius notaba cómo se tensaba repentinamente, supo que era una tensión buena, una que le empujaba hacia él.

-¡Albus! –El grito del señor Potter les hizo dar un respingo y alejarse un poco el uno del otro con aire culpable. Allá a lo lejos, el padre de Albus movía el brazo-. ¡Despídete de Scorpius, nos vamos ya!

Mierda. Scorpius compartió una mirada de frustración con Albus que se convirtió rápidamente en una media sonrisa avergonzada, pero llena de promesas por ambos lados. Si no pasaba en los escasos días que faltaban para que empezara el curso, pasaría en Hogwarts. Más pronto o más tarde. Sólo eso, en realidad, ya bastaba para hacerle feliz.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes del inicio del curso, Harry se reunió con Hagrid y los dos se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido, en busca de los centauros. Quería hablar con ellos sobre la amenaza de la que le habían hablado los niños. Habría ido mucho antes, pero Hagrid le había aconsejado que esperara unas semanas, diciendo que los centauros pronto entrarían en la época de apareamiento y que era mejor dejarlos tranquilos hasta que pasara el verano. Según Hagrid, por fin era seguro ir a hablar con ellos.<p>

La mañana había sido algo lluviosa, pero ya había aclarado. El Bosque olía a húmedo y a naturaleza y a plena luz del día no parecía tan amenazador como cuando era de noche, aunque algunas zonas eran tan espesas que permanecían en penumbra incluso al mediodía. A pesar de encontrarse en misión más o menos oficial, Harry se sentía de buen humor. Le gustaba quedar de vez en cuando con Hagrid, le recordaba viejos tiempos.

-Han nacido cuatro o cinco unicornios este verano –le iba contando éste, mientras caminaban-. La profesora Pinetree me pidió que le guardara cabello de unicornio, si encontraba algo. Y quizás el profesor Zhou consiga algún ejemplar para su clase.

-Sí, a los alumnos les gustan bastante los unicornios –dijo Harry, recordando su experiencia con ellos.

-Es buena señal que hayan nacido tantos. Últimamente he visto algunas cosas raras en el Bosque y no sabía si…

-¿Raras? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que las acromántulas se han ido. –Frunció los labios con decepción-. Justo cuando me estaba haciendo amigo de una, ¿sabes? Me recordaba a Aragog, era más mona…

A esas alturas, a Harry no iba a sorprenderle que Hagrid quisiera hacerse amigo de una acromántula.

-¿Han desaparecido más criaturas?

-No, no que yo sepa. Pero a principios de verano las rosibélulas tendrían que haber florecido durante las noches de las Perseidas y no lo hicieron.

Harry conocía esas plantas, unas flores delicadas que florecían sólo un par de noches al año y que salían volando como si tuvieran vida propia. Era uno de los espectáculos más hermosos del mundo mágico, pero como sucedía sólo en el interior del Bosque y de noche, no había muchos magos que tuvieran valor de ir a presenciarlo.

-¿Algo más?

-No. Pero tranquilo, si han nacido tantos unicornios es porque no debe estar pasando nada grave. Son muy sensibles a la magia.

Después de atravesar una zona un poco pantanosa, el bosque se aclaró y no mucho después Bane y un centauro muy joven, casi adolescente, salieron a su encuentro.

-Hagrid y Harry Potter, amigos de los centauros, ¿qué os trae por aquí? –El tono de Bane no era invitador, sólo parecía intrigado, un poco suspicaz. Pero tratándose de un centauro podía considerarse una bienvenida cálida.

-Que la hierba crezca siempre verde bajo tus pies, Bane –dijo Hagrid-. Os estábamos buscando para haceros un par de preguntas, si no os importa ayudarnos.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el centauro, sin comprometerse.

Hagrid miró a Harry y éste tomó la palabra.

-Sé que uno de mis hijos, Albus, estuvo aquí con sus amigos antes del verano. Me preguntaba si podríais contarme algo más sobre el peligro que acecha al mundo mágico, explicarme por qué dijisteis que aún había esperanza al ver que cada uno era de una Casa diferente.

Bane meneó ligeramente la cabeza, serio.

-No sabemos más sobre ese peligro de lo que sabéis vosotros. Esos Parásitos, como los llamáis… No deberían hacerle eso a la magia. Pero sí sabemos que el mundo mágico sólo tendrá una oportunidad si se mantiene unido. Verlos juntos nos hizo pensar que aún teníais esperanzas.

-¿Nada más? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada más. Espero que tengáis un viaje…

Harry lo interrumpió antes de que los despidieran.

-Bane, espera… ¿Qué opináis vosotros de la guerra contra los Parásitos?

El centauro pensó antes de contestar, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía hacerlo o no. Pero Harry quería saberlo. Si los Parásitos triunfaran y todo el mundo fuera mágico, ¿no significaría eso que los centauros podrían moverse libremente por el país? Podía resultarles una perspectiva interesante.

-Somos criaturas mágicas y, como os he dicho, esa gente no debería hacerle eso a la magia. Pero no nos gusta meternos en los asuntos de los bípedos. Vosotros habéis causado este problema y vosotros debéis detenerlo.

-Una última cosa –dijo Harry-. Hagrid dice que ha notado cosas raras en el Bosque últimamente. Acromántulas desaparecidas y cosas por el estilo. ¿Habéis notado vosotros algo más? ¿Creéis que podría estar relacionado con los experimentos mágicos de los Parásitos?

-Es pronto para decirlo. Marchaos ahora, no podemos ayudaros en nada más.

Harry sabía que habían conseguido más de lo que era razonable esperar cuando uno hablaba con los centauros y tras despedirse de Bane y su silencioso acompañante, echaron a andar de vuelta al castillo.

-Me pregunto si los Inefables saben algo de todo esto… -dijo Harry-. Si los experimentos están afectando realmente al equilibrio de la magia, ellos deberían haberlo notado, ¿no?

-No sé. ¿Qué hacen realmente los Inefables?

-Hum, la verdad es que nunca lo he tenido muy claro. Experimentan con hechizos raros y cosas así.

Tenía que hablar con ellos, con Hermione, con Shacklebolt. No era algo urgente, pero sí algo que quería tener bajo control. Lo último que necesitaban era encontrarse sin previo aviso con que la magia empezaba a volverse impredecible.

_Continuará_


	4. En cuarto

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^ **Hyko666** no puedo contestar a tu rr porque no tienes habilitada la opción de recibir PMs.

Capítulo 4 **En cuarto**

Aquel año había menos alumnos en Hogwarts. Albus ya se había dado cuenta al ver que resultaba fácil encontrar sitio libre en los vagones del tren. Su curso había perdido a dos alumnos, un Hufflepuff llamado Fletcher y Clarice Samuels, de Gryffindor. Él iba a estudiar en su casa y a ella la habían mandado a Beauxbatons. Y sólo había cuarenta y cinco alumnos de primero, lo cual era muy poco. Albus suponía que los padres tenían miedo de enviar sus hijos a Hogwarts, pero a él eso le parecía una tontería. El colegio no era ni más ni menos seguro que el resto del mundo mágico británico.

Durante el Sorteo, Gryffindor recibió once nuevos alumnos, entre ellos Qiu Ling, la prima de Mei. Albus se quedó un poco sorprendido porque no le había parecido muy Gryffindor cuando la había conocido, pero estaba claro que si había ido allí debía de ser por algo. El hermano de Camilla Rice, Henry, también había entrado a Gryffindor aquel año. Slytherin se había llevado otros once alumnos. De todos ellos, Albus sólo conocía, y muy poco, a Rowan Withers, que era hermano de Tarah Withers.

En su discurso de bienvenida, la directora expresó su deseo de que tuvieran un año tranquilo, advirtió que las visitas a Hogsmeade estaban canceladas, presentó a Teddy y a madame Poulin, la nueva profesora de francés, y aseguró que la protección del castillo estaba a su máxima potencia. Albus ya había visto a varios Cuervos y algún que otro auror patrullando el perímetro del castillo. McGonagall les dijo también que iban a tener un par de sorpresas a lo largo del curso para compensar la pérdida de las salidas a Hogsmeade, pero no dio más detalles y cuando terminó su discurso, todos se lanzaron a hacer elucubraciones mientras disfrutaban de la cena de bienvenida.

-Yo creo que van a hacer un baile para todo el colegio –opinó Rose, mientras cortaba un trozo de su pudding.

-¿El del día de la Paz? –preguntó Albus. El año anterior lo habían cancelado, tanto en Hogwarts como en el ministerio.

-No, aparte de ese. En Navidad o así. Ya veréis.

-Igual es algún concierto –sugirió Urien-. Las Brujas de Macbeth han tocado aquí cuatro o cinco veces.

-Uf, espero que no –replicó Camilla-. Me trae malos recuerdos.

Había opiniones de todo tipo. Charles hasta aventuró que quizás iban a perdonarles los exámenes, pero ni Albus ni nadie lo vio muy probable. Si McGonagall no había tenido ese gesto a finales del curso anterior, cuando todo había estado reciente, no iba a tenerlo ahora.

Amal estaba muy callado y Albus pronto se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin con ojos embelesados. Hacia Britney, más concretamente. La verdad era que la chica era bonita. Aquel año llevaba el pelo más largo que nunca, en una cascada oscura de tirabuzones que le caían hasta media espalda y se había puesto pendientes, lo cual le daba un aire de chica más mayor.

-¿Vas a decirle algo alguna vez? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-A ella le gusta Pucey –dijo Amal, con desesperanza.

Albus se preguntó cuántas veces iban a tener aquella conversación.

-Ya, pero tú también le gustas.

Britney estaba sentada no muy lejos de Scorpius. Él también llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que otros años, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos y los mechones tapándole las orejas. Camilla casi había mojado las bragas al verlo en la estación, y no era la única a la que le había oído decir comentarios admirativos. A Albus le había sentado como una patada en el estómago y había tenido que contenerse para no darle un empujón y advertirle que se mantuviera lejos de Scorpius.

Después de cenar, Albus se despidió de Lily y de Scorpius y se fue con los otros Gryffindor a la Sala Común. La primera noche del curso, aún libres de deberes, siempre resultaba animada. Y quería echarle un vistazo más de cerca de los once nuevos Gryffindor, que miraban a todos los lados con la boca abierta y los ojos asombrados. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a preguntarle si era de verdad el hijo de Harry Potter y a Rose si era la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; algunos también querían oírle contar su batalla contra los Parásitos, igual que los primos de Mei. Sólo les complació porque uno de ellos, con la mirada rabiosa, le dijo que su padre había muerto en Windfield; Albus pensó que oír cómo les habían derrotado –aunque a un precio muy alto- le consolaría.

Había pasado todo un verano, pero el aire no se había limpiado del todo. Albus supuso que igual habría sido imposible. Las heridas eran demasiado profundas y era el mismo castillo el que había sido atacado, su seguridad violada. Hasta el propio Amal dijo que esperaba que se hubieran asegurado de que los padres de los alumnos nuevos mestizos y sangremuggles no formaban parte de los Parásitos. Y Albus no pudo replicar nada porque una parte de él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y para Scorpius supusieron una bienvenida distracción. Como el año anterior, él y Albus coincidían en Runas y Aritmancia, pero además Slytherin iba con Gryffindor en Defensa, Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Estudios Culturales, la nueva asignatura que sustituía a Estudios Muggles. En Estudios Culturales dedicarían medio curso a hablar de los muggles y otro medio a hablar de la gente del agua. Los libros de lectura muggle seguían siendo obligatorios, aunque ya sólo tenían que leer dos al año. Scorpius se había comprado "Drácula" y "El monstruo de Frankenstein", pero ya había averiguado qué libro tenía cada uno de sus amigos en las cuatro Casas para poder leerse la mayor cantidad posible. Si su simpatía hacia los muggles había disminuido un poco, eso no se aplicaba a la literatura. Scorpius suponía que era el Ravenclaw que llevaba dentro.<p>

En Herbología, iban con los Hufflepuff. A pesar de llevarse tan bien con Seren y charlar de vez en cuando con los gemelos Scamander, Scorpius no se relacionaba apenas con los Hufflepuff de su curso. Eso cambió cuando Longbottom les explicó que aquel trimestre iban a hacer un proyecto por parejas. En virtud al orden alfabético, Scorpius se encontró emparejado con Jenny Manderlet, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que no solía hablar mucho en clase. A Diana le tocó con Lisbeth Hamilton, una chica menuda y pelirroja que parecía algo acobardada por la proximidad de Diana. Scorpius se quedó un poco preocupado; no creía que Lisbeth fuera a ser capaz de trabajar con ella. Y desde su sitio, Damon miraba con mala cara a Gary Murray, que estaba sentado ahora junto a Britney.

El trabajo era sencillo, y a la vez complicado. Longbottom repartió a cada pareja una semilla de una planta y les mandó que la plantaran y la hicieran crecer. También tenían que escribir un trabajo sobre la planta que les hubiera tocado, explicando sus usos y los cuidados que necesitaba.

A Scorpius y a Jenny les tocó una ortígada, que no era una planta muy delicada. Durante aquella primera clase buscaron la clase de tierra que necesitaba y prepararon una maceta con ella en la que plantar la semilla. Jenny era bastante espabilada y Scorpius se sintió optimista respecto a la tarea que les habían encomendado. Pronto se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que el inglés de Jenny era un poco sui generis y confundía el significado de algunas palabras. Scorpius se quedó un poco desconcertado cuando ella le dijo que era ambivalente porque podía escribir con ambas manos, pero eso no fue nada comparado con su estupor cuando ya finalizando la clase, charlando mientras tapaban la semilla con tierra, Jenny le comentó que su abuelo sufría de necrofilia.

-¿Necro…filia? –dijo Scorpius, con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, ¿por qué pones esa cara? Sólo es una enfermedad.

-Ya, ya lo creo que lo es. Pero… no sé, no deberías contar esas cosas.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no? No es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Scorpius iba a contestar que al contrario, era algo de lo que uno sí debía avergonzarse mucho, pero entonces comprendió que Jenny debía de estar refiriéndose a otra cosa completamente distinta. No podía ser que esa chica fuera por ahí diciendo que a su abuelo le iban los muertos.

-¿Qué se supone que le pasa?

-Ya sabes… Si se hace un corte le cuesta mucho dejar de sangrar.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hemofilia, Manderlet. _Hemofilia._ Por Merlín, acabas de decirme que tu abuelo se lo monta con cadáveres.

Ella lo miró con horror un momento y luego se echó a reír.

-Oh, bueno, pues eso –dijo ella, sin darle importancia.

Enseguida se organizaron por turnos para cuidar de la planta durante aquellas semanas y Scorpius salió de Herbología bastante animado. Ahora que Longbottom no se dedicaba a hostigarles, la asignatura ya no se le hacía tan cuesta arriba. Las plantas eran un rollo, pero era soportable, y la teoría servía muchas veces de ayuda para la clase de Pociones, donde Pinetree estaba apretándoles las clavijas a base de bien.

Scorpius se alegraba de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, aunque echara de menos a su familia y a Reina. Se esforzaba en las clases como siempre, sobre todo en las que pensaba que podían ser de utilidad en un combate contra los Parásitos. Tal y como había acordado con su padre, se presentó a las pruebas de quidditch y el nuevo capitán del equipo, Spencer Arrow, de sexto, le volvió a escoger para Buscador. Damon, que también se presentaba para ese puesto, acabó sin embargo como Lanzador, cosa que le alegró igualmente. A Scorpius también le gustó tenerlo en el equipo; a veces se había sentido un poco desplazado entre tantos alumnos de los últimos cursos.

Pero Cassandra no se apuntó a las clases de piano. No había vuelto a tocar desde que había muerto su madre y Scorpius tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera soportaba mirar uno. Al final había decidido apuntarse al coro, sobre todo, decía, porque estaba claro que Flitwick era de fiar.

Siempre había cosas que hacer, y siempre había gente con la que hablar. Estaba Albus; cuando lo veía cada mañana por primera vez siempre calmaba una pequeña ansiedad con la que se levantaba. Le habría horrorizado necesitar tanto a alguien si no hubiera tenido la impresión de que Albus lo buscaba con las mismas ganas. A veces se le ponía la sangre un poco turbulenta cerca de él, a veces quería más, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se contentaba gozosamente con notar la caricia de su mano en su cabello o el peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros o cualquier otro gesto de afecto que les pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.

No, nunca habría podido dejar que su padre le alejara de Albus.

* * *

><p>Aquel año, Martin Stimpson había llevado un familiar a Hogwarts. Se trataba de un gato con algo de sangre kneazle, negro y cabezón que respondía al nombre de Bala. Albus no le prestó mucha atención al principio, pero al cabo de un par de días hizo un desagradable descubrimiento. A Bala le gustaba jugar a causar infartos y una de sus técnicas favoritas consistía en pegar un salto hacia la cama de alguien dormido, aterrizar sobre su pecho y maullarle en la cara. El primero en averiguarlo fue precisamente él; el grito que había pegado había despertado a toda la habitación y se habían estado burlando de él hasta que un par de noches después Bala se había abalanzado sobre Broadmoor y había gritado tanto o más que Albus. Después del tercero, que había sido Alexander Brown, las bromas habían cesado y todos los ocupantes del dormitorio, a excepción de Martin, habían empezado a mirar a Bala con muy malos ojos.<p>

-Sólo quiere jugar, no seáis gallinas.

Brown le amenazó con el dedo.

-A ver si yo también decido jugar con tu gato, Stimpson. Si no sabe comportarse, enciérralo por las noches, hazlo dormir fuera del dormitorio o lo que sea.

En honor a la verdad, Martin accedió a sacarlo del dormitorio, pero el resultado fue que Bala empezó a maullar junto a la puerta como un desesperado, provocando que otros gatos de la Torre contestaran y acabaran molestando a medio Gryffindor. Martin tuvo que dejar entrar al gato al dormitorio, que se fue con aire altanero hasta la cama de su amo. Esa noche ya no les molestó más, pero a la siguiente repitió su jugada favorita con Charles y las amenazas contra el gato empezaron a hacerse más sangrientas.

-¿Por qué no lo mandas de vuelta a tu casa? –preguntó Amal, malhumorado, desde su casa.

-Es mi familiar –dijo Martin, tozudo.

-Si sigue así, pronto sólo será un mal recuerdo –gruñó Broadmoor.

A Albus se le ocurrió una idea.

-Yo voy a poner un hechizo de protección básico en mi cama, así al menos no saltará sobre mí. La verdad es que podríamos ponerlo todos.

-Sí, sí, eso solucionaría el problema –dijo Martin, con vehemencia. Al fin y al cabo, la otra opción parecía ser lanzarle un Desmaius al gato cada noche o algo así.

-¿Tenemos que dormir sitiados para que ese cabrón no nos mate de un susto mientras dormimos? –exclamó Brown, disgustado-. Lo que tienes que hacer es librarte de él, Martin.

-No.

Peter Williamson intervino, meneando la cabeza.

-Tiene razón, Alex, es su familiar. Trae mala suerte deshacerte de tu familiar. No sé, vamos a probar lo del hechizo de protección. Igual si se da cuenta de que ya no puede saltarnos encima mientras dormimos termina dejándonos tranquilos.

Era muy raro que Williamson o sus amigos se mostraran de acuerdo con algo que él había dicho, pero Albus supuso que esta vez Peter quería ayudar a Martin, con quien no se llevaba mal. Brown y Broadmoor asintieron un poco de mala gana y al final todos lanzaron el hechizo de protección alrededor de sus camas. Al menos así no podría acercarse por sorpresa.

Para alivio de todos, la treta funcionó. Bala lo intentó un par de veces y al ver que no conseguía llegar a la cama de nadie, lanzó un único maullido que sonó bastante indignado y se retiró a dormir a los pies de la cama de Martin, que no había usado el hechizo porque Bala nunca le molestaba a él. Albus se sintió relajado por primera vez en muchas noches y, satisfecho, se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>Seren estaba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, cuando un gimoteo la hizo levantar la vista de su libro de Estudios Culturales. Pronto localizó su procedencia: era una niña pelirroja de primero, Mary Cooper. Otra niña de su curso, Helen, estaba intentando consolarla. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ella. Si no se equivocaba ambas eran sangremuggles, así que o los demás se habían estado metiendo con ella, o echaba de menos su casa, sus padres y sus artilugios electrónicos.<p>

-Eh, Mary, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo, apretándole cariñosamente una mano.

-Unos Slytherin mayores nos han llamado sangresucias –explicó Helen.

Seren apretó los labios, sorprendida y muy disgustada.

-¿Sabéis sus nombres? –Las dos menearon negativamente la cabeza-. No debéis de hacer caso a los que os llaman eso. Sólo son unos ignorantes y unos idiotas.

-Pero todo el mundo piensa que nuestros padres son unos ase-asesinos, y eso es mentira –sollozó Mary.

-¿Quién os ha dicho eso?

-Todo el mundo.

-¿Gente de Hufflepuff?

-También.

-¿Quién?

Las niñas no eran unas chivatas y Seren no consiguió ningún nombre. Sospechaba de las gemelas Longshadow, Monica y Portia, que también estaban en primero; si lo que había oído era cierto, y seguramente lo era, su madre había recibido un balazo en Windfield que la había dejado paralizada de cintura para abajo. Pero no tenía pruebas, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue consolar a Mary. Después, ya mientras iban al Gran Comedor, le contó lo que había pasado a Ray, el otro prefecto de quinto de Hufflepuff.

-No sé por qué la toman con los sangremuggles y los mestizos –dijo él-. Bouchard estuvo a punto de llevarse unos cuantos el año pasado, está claro que los Parásitos no miran esas cosas.

¿Acaso siempre tenía que haber un grupo marginado? Habían sido los Slytherin al principio, marcados desde la guerra y después los Gryffindor por un breve periodo de tiempo, cuando el hermano de Albus había estado a punto de matar a Scorpius. Ahora le había vuelto a tocar el turno a los sangremuggles y los mestizos. Era como si nunca pudiera haber verdadera paz y armonía y Seren se dijo que no habría podido entender por qué ni aun viviendo cien años y contando con la inteligencia de Mei.

Seren observó a los doce niños de primero de su mesa mientras cenaban. No estaba muy segura, pero tenía la impresión de que todos los sangremuggles estaban sentados juntos. A veces pasaba y se debía a una causa más inocente, como que les gustaba la compañía de otros como ellos que pudieran seguir bien sus conversaciones sobre video-juegos y consolas virtuales. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Aldric Ollerton, un Ravenclaw de sexto, la estaba mirando desde su mesa y prácticamente se le borró cualquier otro asunto de la cabeza. Era un chico alto, guapo, con el pelo castaño y alborotado y modales desenvueltos. Seren nunca se había sentido verdaderamente atraída por él –hasta hacía poco había estado enamorada del profesor Zabini- pero en ese momento notó un hormigueo excitante en el estómago, entre las piernas. ¿Le gustaba a Aldric?

-Ginny... –le dijo a su amiga, en voz baja-. No mires, pero creo que Aldric Ollerton me está mirando.

A pesar de su advertencia, Ginny miró.

-Es verdad –dijo, con una risita nerviosa.

Seren nunca había cruzado una sola palabra con él, aunque había oído decir que su familia poseía la fábrica de Barredoras, una conocida marca de escobas de quidditch. Y el año anterior había estado saliendo con una Slytherin de quinto. Seren le lanzó una mirada de reojo y sintió fuertes deseos de que Aldric se acercara a hablar con ella, de conocerlo un poco mejor y ver qué pasaba entre ellos.

Su deseo se vio cumplido al día siguiente, después de desayunar. Seren salía del Gran Comedor para ir a por sus libros y dirigirse a su primera clase y Aldric la interceptó sin preocuparse demasiado en hacerlo parecer un accidente.

-Eh, Seren…

-Hola.

-Yo soy Aldric Ollerton, estoy en sexto. –Ella asintió, a la expectativa-. Me preguntaba si querrías estudiar conmigo alguna tarde. Este año tienes los TIMOS ¿no?

-Sí.

Él sonrió, y Seren se dio cuenta de lo seguro que estaba de su encanto. Debería de haber pensado que era un creído, pero la verdad era que eso hacía que le gustara aún más.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres que quedemos esta tarde o mañana?

-Esta tarde tengo piano, pero podemos quedar mañana –contestó Seren.

Aldric sonrió aún más.

-Genial. Entonces te veré allí después de clase, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Genial… -repitió-. Bueno, me voy a por mis libros.

Entonces se marchó, y Ginny y las demás, que se habían quedado escuchando a cierta distancia, empezaron a tomarle el pelo y a emocionarse por la cita a partes iguales. Seren, incapaz de dejar de sonreír y con la cabeza ligera, intentó hacerlas callar sin demasiado éxito y se fueron entre risas a por los libros de las clases del día.

* * *

><p>Mei observó a Seren y Ollerton en el Gran Comedor. Se alegraba por ella, pero desde que habían empezado a salir, Seren no había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella. Un poco preocupada, se preguntó qué pasaría cuando Albus y Scorpius se enrollaran de una vez. ¿También la dejarían de lado? Todavía tenía a Tarah y a Rebecca, incluso a Qiu, pero no era lo mismo. No había pasado con ellas las cosas que había pasado con Seren y los chicos.<p>

Como si quisieran aliviar sus temores, al menos temporalmente, Albus y Scorpius se acercaron a ella y se sentaron uno a cada lado.

-¿Qué haces, Mei? –le preguntó Albus-. ¿Es lo de los Inefables?

A raíz de la creación del Murificatio seguía en contacto con algunos Inefables y estos le habían comunicado con varias indirectas que no se opondrían a que ella tratara de ayudarlos. Consciente de que sus intentos por romper Fidelius no habían avanzado nada, ahora esta colaborando con los Inefables para descubrir cómo se las apañaban los conspiradores muggles para sobrevivir a los efectos de los Trasladores. Los Inefables estaban bastante perdidos, porque eso contradecía todas las leyes conocidas sobre la magia, pero sospechaban que el Inefable huido, Cavensham, había estado trabajando intensamente en ello, y se le consideraba uno de los mejores. Mei lo sentía casi como un reto. Estaba convencida de ser más lista que él y se hallaba decidida a averiguar cómo lo había conseguido.

-Sí. Este libro analiza el modo en el que la fisiología muggle reacciona a cierta magia ¿Sabíais que si un muggle se toma una dosis de Felix Felicis puede entrar en coma? Y hay un hechizo de control mental que si lo aplicas a un muggle lo único que consigues es que tenga un derrame cerebral.

-¿La Imperius? –preguntó Scorpius.

-No, es uno de efectos más limitados, la Improntis. Puedes condicionar a alguien para que haga una cosa, pero no se convierte en una marioneta.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo de los Inefables? –preguntó Albus.

-Nada, sólo estoy descartando posibilidades. Quiero saber exactamente por qué los muggles no pueden Aparecerse con nosotros, cómo les afecta la magia; cuando lo sepa, será más fácil averiguar qué han hecho los Parásitos para contrarrestarlo.

Albus le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres un fenómeno, Mei.

Ella le sonrió, aunque las siguientes palabras de Scorpius atrajeron rápidamente su atención.

-Eh, ahí están Seren y Ollerton. Por lo que parece ya es oficial, ¿no?

-Se veía venir –dijo Albus-. Mei, ¿conoces a Ollerton?

-No mucho. Es muy bueno es Astronomía.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te cae bien?

-No, no es eso. –Se encogió de hombros-. La echo de menos, desde que están juntos hablamos menos.

-Yo creo que eso pasa siempre –dijo Scorpius, en tono de entendido-. Hector hizo lo mismo el año pasado, cuando empezó a salir con Cecily.

-Pues no me parece bien, los amigos son los amigos.

-Bueno, todavía es amiga nuestra, no exageres –dijo Albus. Miró a la parejita-. Piensa que Seren también es prefecta este año, y eso quita tiempo.

Mei prefirió no responder, pero se sentía escéptica al respecto. Era su relación con Ollerton lo que estaba alejando a Seren de sus amigos. Y estaba casi segura de que con Albus y Scorpius pasaría lo mismo.

* * *

><p>-Eh, Seren…<p>

Ella se giró y saludó a Albus con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Al.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Un libro sobre las propiedades de las plantas africanas. Madam Pince dice que hay uno por aquí, pero no lo encuentro.

Albus le ayudó a buscar entre las estanterías de aquella sección de la biblioteca y finalmente le tendió un tomo encuadernado en cuero rojo.

-¿Este?

-Oh, sí, gracias. Pociones este año es un horror. Menos mal que Aldric me está echando una mano. Si no, no sé qué haría.

-¿Preguntarle a Mei?

Seren soltó una risita, procurando que no fuera muy fuerte para que madam Pince no le llamara la atención.

-Supongo. ¿Qué estás buscando tú?

-Nada, venía a hablar contigo.

Aquello la pilló un poco por sorpresa y Seren miró a Albus con más seriedad, preguntándose de qué se trataría. Quizás quería pedirle consejo sobre Scorpius. Ya iba siendo hora de que uno de los dos se atreviera a dar el paso, la verdad.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, es sólo… Mei estaba comentando ayer que no estaba hablando mucho contigo y la verdad es que nosotros tampoco… No sé, a ver si quedamos este fin de semana o algo, ¿no?

Seren se había quedado algo desconcertada, no había esperado eso.

-Oh, claro. –Pero al decirlo, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía del todo. Por supuesto, eran sus amigos, los seguía queriendo igual. Pero entre las clases y el hecho de que estaban en Casas diferentes, ella y Aldric no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Y oh, prácticamente no podía pensar en nada más… Aldric era tan guapo y cada vez que la besaba acababa con las bragas empapadas-. Ya lo hablamos.

Albus pareció contentarse con aquello y Seren se despidió de él cuando vio que Aldric ya había llegado a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Blaise observó desde una de las ventanas de Hogwarts a Scorpius, que estaba sentado en el césped con Albus, Amal, Urien, Damon, Morrigan, Britney y los gemelos Scamander. Parecían estar riendo y charlando de cosas sin importancia. Slytherins, Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs todos; era simple casualidad que Mei no estuviera también allí, completando las cuatro Casas. Blaise tenía la sensación de que no podría acostumbrarse a eso ni aun viviendo mil años, pero no podía decir que le desagradara. El mundo mágico tenía que permanecer más unido que nunca. Y no había que olvidar también que, sencillamente, era interesante observar las dinámicas de poder que se estaban generando entre los alumnos.<p>

Mei era demasiado individualista y extravagante para ser líder y Blaise no estaba seguro de que Albus tuviera madera tampoco de dirigente. A veces le daba la impresión de que sí, pero otras, el joven Potter parecía retraerse, como si quisiera pasar inadvertido.

Scorpius y Seren eran otro asunto; los dos mostraban el instinto necesario para el liderazgo, cada uno a su estilo. Y en cualquier caso, los cuatro estaban influyendo en el resto de los alumnos simplemente dejándose ver juntos. A Blaise no le extrañaba, considerando que era un grupo bastante atractivo a todos los niveles. Scorpius, Seren y Albus se estaban convirtiendo en jóvenes bien parecidos, los chicos eran inteligentes y Mei, mucho más que eso. Scorpius era una estrella escolar del quidditch, Albus era el hijo del Chico-que-vivió y los cuatro habían sido aclamados como héroes el año anterior. No eran muchos los que se les resistían.

Un ruido de pasos le hizo girar la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Wei y Arcadia, que caminaban juntos. Los dos le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y se acercaron a averiguar qué había estado observando.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó Wei, un momento antes de sonreír con aprobación-. Ah, los chicos… Se les ve más animados que el curso anterior, ¿no es cierto?

Blaise intercambió una mirada con Arcadia; los dos sabían que lo verdaderamente notable era esa mezcla de Casas. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero Blaise sospechaba que nunca antes había sido tan bien visto, especialmente si implicaba a leones y serpientes. No podía dejar de imaginar qué habría dicho Snape sobre semejante espectáculo.

-Un poco más, al menos –convino Arcadia, mientras los tres echaban a andar-. Oye, Wei, estaba pensando… ¿Cómo es que has decidido quedarte otro curso más? Es decir, estamos en guerra, ¿no? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar habría vuelto a China.

Wei se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he pensado –admitió-. Pero en realidad los Parásitos son un peligro para todos los magos del mundo, no sólo para los británicos. Si me quedo aquí puedo ayudar de un modo u otro, aunque sea cuidando de los niños.

-Eres un Huffie, Wei –dijo Arcadia, no sin afecto, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda-. El Sombrero no se lo habría pensado dos veces contigo.

-Eso decís siempre –respondió él, sonriendo.

Blaise lo miró de reojo. Wei le caía bien, no tenía problemas en admitirlo, pero a veces era tan manso que sentía ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros, menearlo con fuerza y ver si podía hacerlo reaccionar con un poco de energía.

La escalera se detuvo frente a ellos y empezaron a bajar. Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw pasaban por el pasillo en ese momento, todos cargados de libros. Eran de quinto, y los tres profesores empezaron a hablar de las impresiones que se habían llevado de ese curso de cara a los TIMOS. El año pasado las notas habían bajado un poco en los siete cursos, aunque con todo lo que había pasado no era de extrañar.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, a quien Blaise vio fue a Ted Lupin. El joven era atractivo, pero su mezcla de sangre hacía que Blaise se mantuviera ligeramente apartado de él, más por la parte de hombre-lobo que por la muggle. Aun así, sabía que ahora Draco y esa rama de la familia tenían buena relación. Hablando de cambios… Los Slytherin no se fiaban aún del propósito de Lupin; contar las debilidades propias a un extraño no solía estar en la naturaleza de la gente de esa Casa. Pero muchos habían visto a Cassandra y a Scorpius con él y eso había ayudado un poco a que los Slytherin no lo recibieran totalmente de uñas.

Y ahí estaban, un curso más. Con un poco de suerte, sólo tendría que enfrentarse a la rutina de las clases y de los exámenes.

_Continuará_


	5. La carta de la CIM

**NdA: Kirsty SR,** no he podido contestar a tu rr porque no tienes habilitada la opción de contestar comentarios.

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 5 **La carta de la CIM**

Kingsley estaba fastidiado. Harry lo había notado nada más entrar en su despacho con Hermione y ver la expresión de su cara.

-Van a mandar aquí a siete emisarios de la Confederación Internacional de Magos –dijo sin más, señalando un papel que llevaba en la mano.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione. La CIM podía tener poder suficiente para imponer ciertas medidas en cualquier país, si contaba con suficiente unanimidad entre sus filas. Por lo general, la Confederación sólo actuaba en casos que implicaban relaciones internacionales, pero siguiendo, por supuesto, el extraño criterio de los magos. La CIM no había intervenido apenas durante la guerra de Grindewald o las dos de Voldemort porque los Señores Tenebrosos se consideraban parte natural de la vida mágica. Siempre había un mago tenebroso en un sitio u otro conspirando para hacerse con una porción más o menos grande del planeta. En esos casos, la CIM se limitaba a aconsejar a los extranjeros que se mantuvieran alejados de la zona del conflicto y dejaba que las poblaciones afectadas se enfrentaran al problema por su cuenta. Sin embargo, esa misma gente consideraba de vital importancia lanzar una lista inacabable de especificaciones y directrices sobre calderos que todos los países debían acatar si no querían sufrir estrictas sanciones.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas? –preguntó Hermione, un poco sorprendida-. No hemos tenido incidentes en todo el verano.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguno de los miembros de la CIM ha tenido alguna profecía sobre lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

-¿Cuándo van a venir?-preguntó Harry.

-El quince de octubre –contestó Kingsley, tendiéndole la carta.

Harry la leyó, pero quitando todas las fórmulas huecas legales y de cortesía, no decía mucho más que lo que les había contado Kingsley.

-¿Dónde van a alojarse? ¿En el Caldero?

Todas las delegaciones extranjeras que habían visitado el país desde que él era auror se habían alojado allí, excepto en una ocasión en la que se habían instalado en Blue River, la mansión de los Bagnold.

-No, son demasiado importantes. Hablaré con los Bagnold, los Withers y los Redfeathers. Cuando sepamos a quién van a enviar exactamente también puedes comentárselo a los Malfoy, si crees que es buena idea. Lucius y Narcissa también alojaron en su momento a algunos mandatarios extranjeros. Pero no digas nada aún; quizás se trate de gente que no quiera alojarse en casa de alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa.

-No creo que los Malfoy tengan muchas ganas de tener invitados en estos momentos.

-Te sorprendería –replicó el ministro-. Alojar a este tipo de huéspedes siempre se ha considerado un honor.

-¿Qué clase de medidas crees que van a tomar? –preguntó Hermione, que también había estado leyendo la carta-. ¿La Cuarentena?

Kingsley se sobresaltó un poco.

-Por Mordred, espero que no. Si no la impusieron inmediatamente cuando hicimos público lo que sabíamos de los conspiradores, ahora tienen menos motivo. Como tú dices, el verano ha sido tranquilo. Imagino que sólo quieren meter sus narices en nuestras cosas y llevar un informe detallado de la situación a la Confederación.

-Pero son siete –dijo ella. Harry recordó que ciertos hechizos que afectaban a un área muy grande requerían siete magos trabajando al unísono. Hermione debía pensar que venían a actuar, no a buscar información.

-Supongo que quieren ser capaces de actuar en nombre de la CIM, si es preciso. Que envíen siete magos no significa que pretendan tomar medidas ahora mismo. –Kingsley frunció los labios con desaprobación-. Cuando era un auror recién graduado, antes de que vosotros nacierais, sufrimos una inspección de esas. Estuvimos casi un mes contestando preguntas estúpidas y repetitivas en vez de estar haciendo nuestro trabajo como Merlín manda. No voy a decir que tengamos la cuestión controlada, pero ¿creéis que esa gente va a ayudar en algo?

Harry comprendió que lo que más le molestaba a Kingsley era la intromisión. Él, sobre todo, sentía una cierta curiosidad. Nunca habían recibido la visita oficial de ningún miembro de la Confederación y sólo había conocido una vez a una delegada alemana que era muy amiga de la abuela de Neville. Le intrigaba cómo iba a ser aquel asunto.

-Hasta que no sepa con exactitud dónde van a alojarse no puedo preparar las medidas de seguridad –dijo Harry, cuando Kingsley se calmó un poco.

-Probablemente nos darán los nombres mañana o pasado.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron hablando con él un rato más y después salieron del despacho. Cavan estaba allí, como siempre, y Harry lo saludó tímidamente al pasar. No quería que los vieran hablando juntos y Cavan volviera a tener problemas con la prensa. Por lo que le habían dicho, Cavan estaba saliendo ahora con un tipo del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y Harry se sentía contento por él. Si pensaba alguna vez en él lo hacía con un poco de añoranza y mucha culpabilidad.

-La verdad es que a mí no me parece tan mal que vengan enviados de la CIM, mientras no tomen medidas por su cuenta –le dijo Hermione, mientras iban hacia sus despachos-. Está claro que esta amenaza no afecta sólo a nuestro país.

-Sí, ya veremos.

-Es una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco más sobre la gente de la CIM y el modo en el que funcionan –continuó ella.

-Se parece a la ONU de los muggles –señaló Harry.

-Oh, tiene más poder que la ONU –le contradijo, con vehemencia-. Recuerda más al Parlamento Europeo, sólo que abarca a toda la comunidad mágica internacional. Para poder formar parte del CIM tienes que pasar un examen sobre leyes internacionales, dominar al menos dos idiomas aparte del tuyo y haber sido propuesto para el cargo por el gobierno de tu país. Normalmente suelen mandar a antiguos ministros de magia, pero no es obligatorio. Bueno, ya sabes que nuestro miembro en la Confederación nunca fue ministro.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que el interés de Hermione por el tema tenía un algo personal.

-Hermione, ¿es que te gustaría estar en la CIM?

Ella enrojeció un poco.

-No sé, es complicado, con el trabajo de Ron y todo eso.

Harry sonrió.

-Y yo pensando que ibas a conformarte siendo ministra de magia.

Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso.

-Anda, cállate y no digas tonterías.

-Eh, no son tonterías. ¿Por qué dices eso? Seguro que harías un buen trabajo allí.

-Mira, ahora mismo lo único que pretendo es ver cómo trabajan los de la CIM. Me pregunto quién vendrá. Ojalá fuera Aurora Inclán, la representante de Chile. Ha escrito un montón de artículos y ensayos sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos en su país. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

A Harry le sonaba vagamente el nombre de habérselo oído decir en alguna ocasión.

-Pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

><p>Draco aspiró con fuerza el aroma del mar, dejando que llenara sus vapuleados pulmones. Apenas notó una leve punzada; se estaban recuperando poco a poco del último ataque.<p>

Pero no había ido allí por su salud, al menos no por su salud física. Los Bulstrode, Millicent y su padre, estaban en el puerto con él, inspeccionando los barcos. La noticia de la llegada de una delegación de miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos les había hecho pensar lo mismo: Cuarentena. Había varios grados de cuarentena mágica, pero todos significaban restricciones. Necesitaban empezar a hacer preparativos rápidamente, por si las moscas.

Era muy pronto, las siete de la mañana, y la lonja se encontraba en plena efervescencia. Había un elfo de Hogwarts, otro de San Mungo y otro del exclusivo restaurante Unicornio de Plata, donde la cena podía costar tranquilamente cincuenta galeones por persona. También había humanos: dueños de puestos de pescado en el mercado y un puñado de amas de casa madrugadoras que por la razón que fuera, quizás por el precio, preferían comprar allí. Entre todos terminaron con casi toda la pesca del día.

Pero si había Cuarentena, seguramente los barcos no podrían faenar.

-Doblar la producción es absurdo –le dijo a Philip Bulstrode-. Aunque consiguieras llenar cien contenedores de pescado, no dejaría de ser pescado conservado, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Louise Brighstone se presente en el ministerio con un precontrato de alguna compañía pesquera muggle. O Arissen.

Ninguna de las dos familias era realmente sangrepura, pero llevaban siglos en el mundo mágico y estaban bien situadas económicamente. Cuando el mundo mágico había necesitado algo del mundo muggle –como carbón-, los Brighstone o los Arissen se habían encargado de manejar el asunto.

-¿Pescado tocado por muggles? –dijo Bulstrode, escéptico, intercambiando una mirada con su hija.

Draco dejó escapar un ronquido sarcástico.

-Pescado _fresco_.

La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se planteaba que alguien pescaba el pescado que encontraban en el mercado. En cambio, sí protestarían en cuanto el único pescado disponible estuviera conservado con magia.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Lo ideal, claro está, era adelantarse a Brighstone y Arissen, pero Draco sabía que Bulstrode no consideraría esa posibilidad fácilmente, sonaba demasiado a comercio.

-Mirad, si Brighstone consigue un acuerdo comercial con una empresa muggle, ¿creéis que renunciará fácilmente a su porcentaje de ganancias cuando todo acabe? Presionará al ministerio para mantener en pie el contrato. A mí me afectaría, pero sabéis que para vosotros sería mucho más duro.

-No querrás que nosotros les compremos pescado a los muggles.

-No, pero podemos financiar a alguien para que lo haga por nosotros. Creamos la empresa y la disolvemos en cuanto termine la Cuarentena.

-Si la declaran, para empezar –señaló Millicent.

-El Estatuto de Secretismo se está desmoronando. ¿Crees que no la van a declarar?

Padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre?

-Alguno.

-Vamos a hablarlo en mi despacho –replicó Philip, dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

Los Bulstrode tenían oficinas en el mismo puerto, en un edificio de ladrillo gris, cercano a los astilleros, que contenía también las oficinas de los Malfoy. Draco pasó allí media mañana, negociando con ellos, y regresó a su casa tras haber llegado a un buen acuerdo. Era un alivio que hubieran aceptado, no le habría gustado nada perder de manera definitiva los ingresos de las tasas de embarque de Bulstrode. Por su parte, había vuelto a mandar al Perséfone a Sudamérica sólo dos días después de su llegada; si les ponían en Cuarentena, con suerte no sería hasta que el barco regresara con su valioso cargamento. El capitán había protestado un poco, pero sólo hasta que Draco había prometido paga doble para él y su tripulación.

Cuando entró la mansión sintió la acostumbrada punzada de añoranza al pensar que, en el mejor de los casos, sólo su madre estaría allí esperándole. Normalmente habría ido a buscar a su padre para hablarle del acuerdo con los Bulstrode. Pero esa mañana ni siquiera su madre estaba en casa y Draco, quitándose la capa y tendiéndosela sin mirar al elfo que sabía que estaría allí para recogerla, se marchó a su propio despacho para seguir estudiando el Libro de los Malfoy. Era una lectura aún más interesante de lo que había esperado, pues algunos jefes de familia no habían dudado en confesar allí algunos escandalosos secretos familiares de los que Draco no tenía noticia. En esas páginas descubrió que uno de sus antepasados había tenido un bastardo, allá en el siglo XIV, con una muggle; según constaba de su puño y letra, había Obliviateado a la chica y había llevado al bebé hasta Suecia, nada más y nada menos, para dejarlo en la puerta de la primera casa de magos que había encontrado allí. Nunca había vuelto a saber nada del niño. También averiguó que Mirabella Malfoy, dos siglos más tarde, había formado parte de un grupo de siete brujas que habían usado la magia ancestral para vengarse de un sádico asesino de niños. Y que su nieta, muchos años después, había acabado encerrada en uno de los torreones de la mansión, enloquecida por abusar de la magia negra.

Una lechuza del ministerio interrumpió su lectura. Era una carta de Potter, preguntándole si podían quedar aquel día para hablar de un asunto oficial. Como no tenía nada que hacer, le propuso quedar en Innsbruck cuando saliera de trabajar y envió su respuesta de vuelta con la lechuza preguntándose de qué se trataría. ¿Sabría algo más sobre los Parásitos?

Su madre llegó un poco antes del almuerzo. Había estado con los Greengrass, hablando del baile de Navidad que había organizado Daphne. Al parecer, Evon y Melissa estaban pensando ir y su madre opinaba que ellos dos tenían que hacer lo mismo.

-Nosotros deberíamos ir también, aunque sólo sea para hacer acto de presencia. Nosotros estuvimos allí, luchamos y perdimos gente allí.

-No tengo ganas de socializar.

-No pensaba que las tuvieras –replicó ella-. Pero debemos ir, Draco. A mí tampoco me apetece demasiado, no creas, pero es bueno para todos nosotros, incluidos los niños.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-He estado más de veinte años luchando por devolver el buen nombre a los Malfoy. Ya no soy un Marcado. El apellido Malfoy ya significa algo más aparte de mortífagos. Estoy cansado y creo que he hecho suficiente. Prefiero donar un millón de galeones a ir a ese baile o a cualquier otro.

Por un momento, Draco tuvo la sensación de que su madre iba a insistir, pero vio cómo después de unos segundos asentía sin parecer resentida con él por haberle llevado la contraria.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>Draco ya casi ni se acordaba de los tiempos en los que era posible Aparecerse en el callejón Diagón. En vez de eso, llegó por Red Flú al Caldero Chorreante y tras intercambiar un asentimiento educado con la mujer de Longbottom salió para ir a Innsbruck y reunirse allí con Harry. Por el camino se cruzó con dos parejas de Cuervos, todo críos, pavoneándose arriba y abajo.<p>

Harry ya estaba allí. Como ya había terminado su trabajo iba vestido de civil, al estilo muggle, con una camisa a cuadritos rojos y unos vaqueros. Su pelo era un desastre mayor de lo habitual.

-Merlín, Potter, ¿no sabes que ya han inventado los peines?

-Mi pelo es así –contestó tranquilamente-. ¿Y nunca te han dicho que esa no es manera de saludar a la gente?

-A veces –replicó Draco, sin darle tampoco importancia-. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

-No, acabo de llegar.

Draco pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó, cuando la camarera dejó la jarra sobre la mesa-. El Wizengamot no habrá cambiado de idea respecto a las visitas a las casas de los Marcados, ¿verdad? Porque si pretendéis hacer las inspecciones tal y como están las cosas, no contéis con mi ayuda para vender la idea. Preferiría malgastar energías intentando que le concedieran a Voldemort a título póstumo el premio a La Mejor Sonrisa.

Harry soltó una risilla.

-No, no es eso. Has oído lo de los enviados de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Verás, Shacklebolt cree que podrías estar interesado en alojar a alguno de ellos en tu casa. A mí me parece un rollo y no creo que estés de humor para huéspedes, pero tengo entendido que se considera un honor. Tú decides.

Draco suspiró, sintiéndose como si le hubieran puesto un peso sobre los hombros. Resultaba fácil negarse a ir a la fiesta, pero no tanto desaprovechar una oportunidad como aquella. No sólo era el prestigio, también resultaba una ventaja a la hora de conseguir algún pedacito de información privilegiada. Y sin embargo, todo lo que podía ver era el lado negativo: tener a un extraño y quizás a su familia en casa, aguantar las medidas de seguridad de los aurores… Normalmente la indiferencia de Harry hacia la posibilidad de albergar invitados de la CIM le habría chocado, pero en ese momento podía entender por qué lo calificaba de "un rollo".

-¿Puedo pensármelo?

-Supongo que puedo darte un par de días –dijo Harry.

Draco asintió.

-Gracias, ya te diré algo.

Harry le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Has sabido algo nuevo de los chicos últimamente?

-Nada de especial. Por lo visto nuestras hijas están ahora juntas en el coro.

-Sí, Lily le ha cogido manía al francés. O por lo menos a los profesores de francés.

Draco volvió a asentir.

-Cassandra no quiere saber nada del piano desde que Astoria murió. Era ella la que insistió en que los dos aprendieran a tocar desde pequeños. Cada vez que nos instalábamos en un país nuevo nos llevábamos el piano. Le gustaba mucho tocar.

Cómo odiaba hablar de ella en pasado.

-Le recuerda a su madre –dijo Harry, comprensivo.

-Imagino que es eso. –Se mordió los labios un segundo; en realidad no quería hablar de ese tema, aunque lo hubiera sacado él-. Los dos no hacen más que preguntar por la yegua. Si por Cassandra fuera, todos los días me tocaría enviarle una foto del animal con el periódico del día para que pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos que su abuela y yo no la hemos dejado morir de hambre y sed en el establo mientras ella está en el colegio.

Harry sonrió.

-La verdad es que me extraña que no intentarais que McGonagall permitiera a Cassandra llevarse el caballo a Hogwarts.

-Ya tuve bastante con convencerla para que nos dejara llevar a Wobby.

Hubo una pausa amistosa mientras bebían cerveza.

-Dime, ¿vas a ir al baile de Navidad para recaudar fondos?-le preguntó Harry.

-No, no creo –contestó, empezando a estar harto del tema.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me apetece. Pero no te preocupes, haré una buena donación.

-No lo digo por eso –replicó, sonando un poco molesto-. Lo digo porque deberías ir. Te sentaría bien.

-Déjalo, Potter. –Y después, dándose cuenta de que había sonado demasiado duro, trató de arreglarlo, porque realmente no quería discutir con él. Estaba intentando ayudarlo, animarlo-. Oye, sé que lo dices con buena intención y todo eso. Y te lo agradezco. Pero es demasiado pronto, Harry. Se desangró en mis brazos. La mataron por mí, ¿no lo entiendes? Por mí. Ahora mismo no soporto la idea de ir a ninguna fiesta, ni siquiera para hacer acto de presencia, como dice mi madre. No lo soporto.

-Oye… Si no tienes ganas de ir a la fiesta lo entiendo. No quería presionarte. Pero Draco…Tú no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de Astoria.

-No es eso lo que dice Montague.-Pero eso era más de lo que Draco podía discutir en público y sobrio-. Mira, aún faltan tres meses para el maldito baile. Quizás me encuentre mejor para entonces, no sé. Es sólo que no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

* * *

><p>Narcissa cerró la conexión a la Red Flú sintiendo cierta irritación. Acababa de enterarse por una de sus amigas de que los Withers iban a acoger en su mansión a uno de los delegados de la CIM; probablemente el ministerio ya les estaba buscando alojamiento a todos. ¿Y a ellos ni siquiera se lo habían pedido? No tenía muchas ganas de invitados, pero los habría hospedado de buena gana, sabiendo cuánto habría complacido eso a Lucius. Pero el ministerio no había contado con ellos y eso significaba claramente que, pese a las palabras de Draco, su posición no era tan ventajosa como creían.<p>

Pero luego recordó, con un poco más de optimismo, que Draco había quedado con Potter aquella tarde. Quizás el propósito de aquella cita había sido pedírselo.

Cuando Draco regresó, Narcissa salió a su encuentro, deseosa de saber de una vez qué suelo pisaba.

-¿Qué quería Potter?

-Nada, charlar.

Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿No te ha dicho nada sobre la visita de los enviados de la CIM? –Draco la miró con un ligerísimo sobresalto, toda la respuesta que Narcissa necesitaba-. Sí, te lo ha dicho… Y tú has dicho que no.

-Todavía no he dicho nada.

-Pero estás pensando en decir que no.

Draco la miró con ojos fríos y firmes, señal de que estaba dispuesto a discutir.

-No es el momento adecuado.

-Da igual que no sea el momento adecuado. Draco, ¿es que acaso no sabes lo valioso que sería tener contactos en la CIM?

-Ya te he dicho que estoy harto de esas cosas. Ya tengo bastante con asegurar nuestros negocios de cara a una posible Cuarentena. Olvídalo.

Narcissa se dio cuenta de que sólo iba a conseguir que Draco se enfadara más y lo dejó correr. De momento. En modo alguno lo olvidó.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, sobre la hora del almuerzo, Narcissa se reunió con Draco en el salón de otoño, decorado en tonos ocres y marrones. Había estado pensando una solución para aquel problema y había pasado toda la mañana hablando con su hermana. Esperaba poder convencerlo con aquel plan, porque sabía que no podía hacerlo sin su consentimiento; como señor de la casa, Draco tenía el poder de cerrar la entrada a quien quisiera y aunque no se atreviera a dar ese paso y dejarla a ella en mal lugar, esa pelea de voluntades podía traer malas consecuencias. Narcissa quería, necesitaba que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos dos; el amor que sentía por él era lo que le daba fuerzas para luchar contra la desolación de haber perdido a Lucius.<p>

-Draco, ¿tendrías muchos inconvenientes en hospedar a alguien de la CIM si pudieras librarte de tus tareas de anfitrión?

Él la miró con cierta tensión, pero no demasiado enfadado por insistir en el tema.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú sola? –dijo, con escepticismo.

-No, creo que sería más de lo que puedo manejar ahora mismo. Pero he hablado con Andromeda. Ya sabes que las protecciones de su casa no son tan fuertes como si se tratara de una construcción más antigua. Y no le gusta pensar que Kreacher está desatendiendo la seguridad de Potter por protegerla a ella. Pero si tu tía se viniera a vivir aquí, Kreacher podría centrarse en Grimmauld Place, Ted podría instalarse en Hogwarts si quisiera y Andromeda me ayudaría a atender a nuestros invitados. Es una Black, al fin y al cabo, sabe cómo comportarse en estos casos.

Draco se quedó pensativo.

-Malfoy manor siempre estará abierta para tía Andromeda y Ted –dijo al fin-. Son familia. Y desde luego aquí estarán más protegidos que en esa casa en la que viven.

Narcissa asintió con una breve sonrisa, aunque en ese punto no había esperado otra respuesta. Draco comprendía lo que implicaban los lazos familiares.

-Bien. ¿Qué opinas entonces de ofrecer nuestra hospitalidad a alguien de la CIM? Podemos disculparte diciendo que estás trabajando en la fórmula del veneno que le dieron a Rookwood. Las molestias serán mínimas y las ventajas máximas. –Narcissa decidió darle un último empujoncito-. Y a tu padre le habría gustado, Draco. Se habría sentido orgulloso de saber que Malfoy manor estaba en condiciones de acoger a un miembro de la Confederación.

Draco apartó la vista, obviamente considerando la situación. Narcissa sabía que no había manera de que aquello le gustara, pero al menos podía terminar pensando que tampoco le disgustaba tanto como para negarse.

-¿Seguro que a tía Andromeda no le importa instalarse aquí y ayudarte con los invitados?

-No, ya te lo he dicho. Quiere liberar a Kreacher de la tarea de protegerla y quiere ayudarme. Todo son ventajas para todo el mundo.

Incluso para él, aunque no las viera en ese momento. Aunque se mezclara poco con ellos, la idea de tener invitados a los que no podría tratar con la franqueza reservada a los amigos cercanos le serviría para salir un poco más de su cascarón.

-Está bien –dijo al fin, de mala gana-. Pero a mí dejadme al margen de esto.

Narcissa se permitió una sonrisa, pero procuró que no resultara demasiado victoriosa.

-Por supuesto, querido, no te preocupes.

Draco apretó un momento los labios para dejar bien claro que no estaba del todo satisfecho con aquello, pero luego pareció más resignado que otra cosa.

-Dile a la tía Andromeda que no tiene por qué esperar a que se instale nuestro huésped. Será bienvenida cuando quiera. ¿Qué habitaciones habías pensado darle?

Esa respuesta era fácil. La mansión contaba con diez habitaciones destinadas a albergar a la familia; cuatro estaban actualmente ocupadas, la que Draco había compartido con Astoria era intocable de momento y Voldemort y Bellatrix habían ocupado otras dos, así que Narcissa no se sentía cómoda asignándoselas a su hermana. Eso dejaba tres, y una de ellas tenía un aire indudablemente masculino. De las dos que quedaban, la más bonita era la azul, que además tenía mejores vistas.

-La de tu tía Mesalina.

Mesalina Malfoy había sido hermana del bisabuelo de Draco y había muerto a los veinte años tras una picadura de mantícora en Grecia. Su retrato colgaba en uno de los pasillos, desde donde podía ver sus jardines favoritos. Narcissa había hablado bastante con ella en sus primeros años de matrimonio, le caía bien aquella joven digna y aventurera.

-Buena elección –dijo Draco.

Narcissa empezó a hablarle entonces de las habitaciones en las que podían alojar a su huésped –o a sus huéspedes- dependiendo de cuántos fueran, y de qué sexo. Sabía que Draco quería desentenderse de ese tema, pero en aquel punto prefería consultarle. Y después, cuando terminaron de almorzar, apresuró el paso para ir a darle la noticia a Andromeda.

_Continuará_


	6. Primeros amores

NdA: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ ¡Espero que el capi os guste!

Capítulo 6 **Primeros amores**

Albus había ido a la biblioteca con su hermana para ayudarla con una redacción de Pociones. Problemas con esa asignatura aparte, Lily estaba contenta porque el profesor Flitwick le había dicho que tenía una voz muy bonita y le había dado el papel de solista para la canción que iban a ensayar para la función de Navidad.

-¿Y vas a cantar delante de todo el mundo? –dijo Albus, que no se habría dejado convencer para hacer algo así ni borracho de whisky de fuego.

-Bueno, espero no ponerme nerviosa.

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Hugo, que estaba allí también. Él, igual que Roxanne, seguía yendo a clase de francés y hablaban bien de la nueva profesora-. Seguro que te sale bien.

Fred y sus amigos pasaron en dirección a una mesa vacía e intercambiaron un saludo. Albus no había olvidado del todo lo duro que había sido su primo con él después de lo de James, pero Fred había entrado en razón e incluso era amable con Scorpius cuando coincidía con él y Albus prefería dejar todos esos problemas atrás.

Pero Amal entró entonces en la biblioteca, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien. Su expresión no prometía buenas noticias. En cuanto Amal lo vio, se acercó a él. Iba vestido con vaqueros y un suéter nuevo, lo cual era un poco extraño; algunos alumnos, especialmente sangremuggles, se quitaban el uniforme en cuanto terminaban las clases y se vestían con su ropa, pero Amal no solía ser uno de ellos. Sólo llevaba ropa muggle los fines de semana.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Albus, imaginándose cualquier cosa.

Amal apretó los labios un momento.

-¿Te vienes a jugar al fútbol un rato?

Albus miró a su hermana y después a Amal.

-Es que estoy ayudando a Lily con sus deberes de Pociones –se excusó.

-No pasa nada, Albus –dijo su hermana-. Creo que más o menos ya lo puedo hacer yo sola.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí, tranquilo.

Albus asintió y salió con Amal de la biblioteca. Primero fueron a por el balón, que estaba en el baúl de Amal; después bajaron hasta el vestíbulo. En todo ese tiempo, Amal apenas dijo una palabra y cuando Albus volvió a preguntarle qué le pasaba le contestó que no quería hablar.

Así que los dos salieron al exterior, Albus usó la varita para marcar una portería en una pared del colegio y se colocó allí para parar los tiros de Amal, que empezó a chutar la pelota con una furia inusual. Si Albus no hubiera estado acostumbrado a llevarse algún golpetazo de la bludger cuando jugaba al quidditch con sus tíos y sus primos se habría esforzado más en evitar el balón de fútbol que en intentar detenerlo.

Estuvieron jugando hasta que el sol se puso definitivamente y Albus apenas veía la pelota. Aun así, no estaba seguro de que a Amal le hubiera servido de algo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucedía, a juzgar por su expresión aún seguía afectándole.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir ya qué te pasa? –le preguntó, sentándose sobre el balón como le había visto hacer a él en otras ocasiones..

Amal apretó los labios un momento y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ese imbécil… No sé cómo puede gustarle ese imbécil –refunfuñó por fin.

Albus comprendió rápidamente que aquello tenía que ver con Britney.

-¿Pucey? ¿Has hablado con Britney?

Amal asintió, evitando su mirada.

-Le he preguntado si quería que quedáramos para estudiar juntos o para dar una vuelta.

Una parte de Albus no entendía por qué Amal se sentía avergonzado, si a él en ese momento le parecía increíblemente valiente. Aunque estaba claro que la cosa había salido mal.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Amal tardó en contestar unos segundos.

-Que yo le caía muy bien, pero que le gustaba más otro chico. ¡Seguro que estaba hablando de Pucey! ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Sólo es un chulo de mierda!

Albus no intentó contradecirle porque él pensaba lo mismo.

-Lo siento –dijo, de corazón, sabiendo cómo se sentiría él si le hubiera dicho algo así a Scorpius y hubiera recibido la misma respuesta-. Ella se lo pierde.

Amal meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Me gusta un montón –dijo, con voz vulnerable, como si se hubiera cansado de estar enfadado y sólo quedara tristeza.

Albus suspiró. Estaba claro que Britney tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiera, pero a él le parecía incomprensible que prefiriera a Pucey antes que a Amal.

-Ya, ya lo sé –dijo, poniéndose en pie para acercarse a él y darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Amal apretó los labios un momento.

-¿Es porque Pucey es sangrepura y yo no?

-No creo, ella es de madre muggle. Pero pasa más tiempo con él y todo eso.

Amal estaba obviamente desolado. Albus se quedó un rato más allí fuera con él, tratando de animarlo aunque no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Tenía la impresión de que Rose habría sido de más ayuda que él; las chicas siempre solían manejar mejor estas cosas, todo el mundo lo decía. Pero finalmente se hizo la hora de cenar. No podían faltar sin recibir un castigo por ello y Amal se puso en marcha asegurando que ni tenía hambre ni tenía ganas de ver a Britney y Damon juntos en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Siéntate de espaldas a ellos –le aconsejó Albus, mientras iban hacia allá.

-¿Y si se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo?

-No creo. Y si hace eso… es que es una imbécil ella también.

La mayoría de los Slytherin no habían llegado ya al Gran Comedor. Albus y Amal se fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, que tampoco estaba del todo llena. De su curso, sólo Williamson, Broadmoor y Brown habían llegado ya; Albus y Amal se sentaron apartados de ellos, sabiendo que las chicas o el resto de chicos de Gryffindor de si año, neutrales, ocuparían los espacios entre ambos. En realidad hacía tiempo que no había verdaderos roces entre ellos, pero mantenían las distancias por simple hábito.

Amal se sentó entonces en el lugar que solía ocupar Urien, frente a Albus. Un par de minutos después, Urien entró en el Gran Comedor y ocupó el sitio de Amal con una expresión de extrañeza. Ni Albus ni Amal le dijeron lo que pasaba, no delante de Williamson y los demás, pero Urien no protestó. Quizás sabía lo que sucedía, porque él y Amal pasaban el tiempo juntos cuando Albus estaba con Scorpius y además Urien se sentaba a menudo con Britney en las clases que compartían con los Slytherin.

La chica llegó entonces, con Scorpius y los demás. Albus se fijó en ella y vio que lanzaba una mirada en dirección a Amal, pero era la única; los demás actuaban como si no supieran nada, incluido Scorpius, que se limitó a saludarle a él con una sonrisa de las suyas. Cuando cruzó una mirada con Amal, Albus meneó ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía nada que temer. Amal suspiró, quizás algo más tranquilo, pero igual de apagado.

* * *

><p>Scorpius no consideraba a Amal como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero le tenía cierto aprecio porque sabía que para Albus sí lo era. Y siempre había sido amable con los Slytherin. Scorpius también sabía que, como Damon, estaba loquito por Britney, lo cual quería decir que no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para rondarla. Sin embargo, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Amal se había ido al otro extremo y parecía decidido a evitarla.<p>

Al principio creyó que se habían peleado o algo, pero cuando se lo preguntó a Britney, la evasiva que recibió le hizo sospechar que no se trataba de eso. Scorpius trató de sonsacárselo y aunque ella no le dijo nada a las claras, él se imaginó más o menos lo que había pasado. No lo lamentó, porque era más amigo de Damon y quería que Britney se quedara con él; aun así, Amal también le daba un poco de pena.

Scorpius, que conocía bien a Albus, le preguntó directamente si Britney había rechazado a Amal.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella? –dijo Al, confirmando del todo sus sospechas.

-No, me lo he imaginado. Como ya no viene con nosotros…

Era sábado por la mañana y los dos estaban dando una vuelta por el lago. Era la primera vez que iban desde que Scorpius, el año anterior, le había dado una pedrada a involuntaria a un tritón. El lago se veía gris, pero apacible en aquella mañana nubosa. Albus llevaba unos vaqueros y una chaqueta roja, con capucha, que le quedaba muy bien y ponía una nota de color en el paisaje. Él también iba con vaqueros, pero arriba llevaba un grueso abrigo azul oscuro.

-Lo está pasando un poco mal, pero bueno… lo normal.

-Ya encontrará otra chica. –Amal no era feo, seguro que le gustaba a alguien por ahí.

La cosa no le había parecido tan grave, pero entonces Scorpius miró a Albus, que estaba realmente guapo aquella mañana, y se imaginó cómo se sentiría si de pronto Albus se enamorara de alguien y ya no quisiera estar con él. Era una perspectiva horrible que le provocaba dolor de estómago y eso que estaba prácticamente seguro de que Al sentía lo mismo por él. Merlín, medio Slytherin al parecer daba por sentado que _ya_ estaban liados. Si las cosas seguían así, se encontraría teniendo que darle explicaciones a su padre antes de que hubiera siquiera algo que explicar.

-¿Pucey sabe lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Albus.

-Sospecha algo. Pero ya le he pedido que deje a Amal en paz. Si lo que quiere es salir con Britney, que salga con Britney, pero no tiene por qué meterse con él.

Aunque no sabía si Damon, en caso de ponerse a salir con ella, le haría caso del todo a aquella petición porque era un poco bocazas.

-Tú no le digas nada, ¿eh?

-No, tranquilo. Aunque ya te he dicho que seguramente se lo imagina.

Albus frunció las cejas y se apoyó en un árbol.

-No quiero que se meta con Amal.

-Ya te he dicho que le he pedido que lo deje en paz –le recordó Scorpius-. Pero oye, si se quieren pelear por Britney no es cosa nuestra.

Albus le recriminó con la mirada.

-Damon es tu amigo y Amal es el mío, claro que es cosa nuestra.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Damon y Amal nunca se han llevado bien. No puedes conseguir que todo el mundo se lleve bien sólo porque eso sea lo que tú quieres, pedazo de Hufflepuff.

Sus palabras habían sido dichas en un tono afectuoso, pero Albus se lo quedó mirando con una expresión tan extraña que Scorpius sintió el impulso de disculparse.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo entonces Albus, sentándose. No parecía enfadado ni nada y Scorpius se sintió mucho más tranquilo -. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

-¿El qué? –preguntó, intrigado, sentándose a su lado.

Albus tardó un par de segundos en hablar.

-Sí que soy un poco Hufflepuff, me lo dijo el Sombrero.-Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa-. Me dijo que podía hacerlo bien allí, pero que también tenía una parte Gryffindor. Yo quería ir con James y mis primos, a Gryffindor como mis padres y mis abuelos, así que le pedí que me mandara allí.

A Scorpius le dio la sensación de que Albus se sentía un poco avergonzado por ello, como le pasaba a él a veces cuando recordaba que habría podido ir a Ravenclaw, y que no era cien por cien Slytherin como los demás. Sí, podía entenderle, sin duda alguna.

-¿Pues sabes otra cosa? A mí el Sombrero me dijo algo parecido, pero con Ravenclaw.

Albus se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿En serio? Bueno, siempre has sido muy listo.

-Tú eres igual de listo que yo, eso no tiene nada que ver. Así que ya ves… tú tienes un poco de Hufflepuff y yo tengo un poco de Ravenclaw, entre los dos hacemos las cuatro Casas.

Albus sonrió.

-Es verdad. –Pero luego pareció pensativo-. ¿Crees que es por eso por lo que nos llevamos bien? ¿Porque no somos Gryffindor y Slytherin al cien por cien?

Scorpius meditó la cuestión.

-No creo. Yo me llevo bien con Amal y con Urien y ellos, que sepamos, son totalmente Gryffindor. Y tú te llevas bien con Britney, con mi prima, con mi hermana… Y también que sepamos son todos Slytherin puros.

Albus arrancó un par de hierbecitas.

-No sé, cuando estaba en primero me agobiaba mucho. ¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas de cuando nos peleamos? Creía que para ser un Gryffindor de verdad tenía que pararte los pies y yo _quería _ser un Gryffindor de verdad.

Scorpius no había olvidado aquella pelea, pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Era como si Albus y él hubieran sido amigos desde el primer día.

-¿Fue por eso? Creía que pensabas que era _malvado_.

-Lo pensaba –admitió Albus-. Pero no, no fue exactamente por eso. En Gryffindor me estaban llamando cobarde porque decían que dejaba que te metieras con Watson o con Charles.

Scorpius imaginó fácilmente que James y sus primos habían sido algunos de los instigadores.

-Olvídate de eso –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si lo piensas bien, nos hicimos amigos gracias a esa pelea. Y ahora nuestras familias se llevan bien. Han cambiado muchas cosas.

Y no todas para bien, pensó nada más decirlo, recordando a su madre y a su abuelo con pena.

-Supongo que sí.

* * *

><p>La primera sorpresa prometida por McGonagall no tardó en saberse a través de carteles en todos los tablones de anuncios y anunciaba una representación teatral la noche de Halloween. Normalmente ese día hacían una cena especial y todo el castillo aparecía decorado con murciélagos, calabazas sonrientes, gatos negros… Seren sabía que muchos sangrepuras protestaban porque decían que esa era la manera muggle de celebrar Samhain, pero a ella le gustaba.<p>

La obra de teatro era una completa novedad. Y aquel año Halloween caería a sábado, así que podría curiosear todo el día la llegada de los actores e intentar ver cómo montaban el escenario y lo preparaban todo. Aunque había ido al teatro infinidad de veces nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer los entresijos de una representación. Se sentía como si en vez de Halloween se tratara de la mañana de Navidad.

La obra que iban a representar, "Vampiros a medianoche", había sido todo un éxito a principios de aquel año. La gente que la había visto decía que daba mucho miedo y las críticas habían sido buenísimas. Al estar en Hogwarts, Seren se había quedado con las ganas de ir a verla. Sus padres habían ido y le habían dicho que era muy emocionante. Y ahora, cuando creía que esa posibilidad había desaparecido para siempre, como tantas otras obras que se había perdido en la escuela, la encontraba de nuevo al alcance de su mano.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba emocionada con la sorpresa. Los actores protagonistas eran guapos, y de los favoritos entre los adolescentes. En aquel momento Seren apenas podía pensar en nadie que no fuera Aldric, pero aun así se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensar que Christian Stump iba a estar en el colegio. Nunca lo había visto de cerca y quería saber si sus ojos eran realmente de color lavanda, como decían en Corazón de Bruja. Su amiga Ginny pensaba que trucaban sus fotos en la revista para que aparentaran ese color, pero ella estaba convencida de que eran así realmente.

Jessica Kettleburn, la actriz protagonista, levantaba las mismas pasiones entre los alumnos con su pelo rubio y sus curvas bien puestas. Su abuelo había sido profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts mucho tiempo atrás. Los alumnos de séptimo habían entrado en el colegio justo en el último año de Jessica y todos aseguraban haber hablado con ella. Considerando el poco caso que los alumnos mayores solían prestar a los pequeños, Seren lo dudaba mucho.

Lily también estaba emocionada con aquel asunto. Desde que había empezado a ir al coro y Flitwick le había dicho que tenía muy buena voz se había interesado más por el mundo del espectáculo y le había hecho a Seren muchas preguntas sobre los bardos, los actores y la Academia de Teatro. A Seren le caía muy bien, era una niña simpatiquísima, y procuraba echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, como le había prometido a Albus. Al fin y al cabo, esa era también la obligación de una prefecta: cuidar de los alumnos más pequeños.

-Eres demasiado buena, Seren –le dijo una tarde Aldric, mientras daban un paseo juntos los dos solos-. Te preocupas por todos menos por ti.

-No es verdad –replicó ella, complacida de que la considerara una buena persona.

-Sí que lo es. A ver, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que empollaste en serio para los TIMOS?

-Aldric, que no son hasta mayo –le recordó-. No hace falta que estudie aún todos los días.

Pero claro, ese argumento no terminaba de valer del todo cuando uno discutía de esos temas con un Ravenclaw. No es que todos estuvieran obsesionados con estudiar, pero… bueno, la mayoría sí. Seren prefería pasar el tiempo con Aldric haciendo otras cosas más interesantes.

* * *

><p>Como todos los profesores, Blaise había sabido desde el principio que iba a haber una representación teatral profesional en Hogwarts. Tenía que admitir que era una buena idea; a él le habría gustado que hubieran hecho algo así en el colegio cuando él era estudiante.<p>

Pero no era en eso en lo que pensaba aquella mañana. Acababa de recibir una carta de su madre, y dichas cartas se habían ido cargando de reproches y de insultos velados a medida que ella había ido comprendiendo que realmente no tenía intención de acudir a una nueva boda suya ni de conocer a alguien que al cabo de unos pocos años aparecería muerto en circunstancias misteriosas. Pero ella no lo entendía, y su amor hacia él era posesivo, exigente, egoísta. Blaise estaba seguro de que si su madre lo quisiera de verdad no querría tenerlo cerca en su boda para no implicarlo en el futuro asesinato.

Y aun así no podía evitar desear que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Era su madre, por Merlín. Su único pariente cercano. A excepción de sus abuelos maternos, allá en Italia, y algunos primos lejanos de la rama Deverill, con quienes no tenía relación, ella era toda la familia que le quedaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Arcadia, durante el almuerzo-. Apenas has comido.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Has recibido malas noticias esta mañana? –Arcadia y él solían sentarse juntos en el Gran Comedor, así que había visto perfectamente cómo recibía correo.

-No.

Blaise nunca había hablado de su madre con nadie, más allá de algunos comentarios superficiales y aislados. Era un asunto demasiado personal y complicado. Y no tenía intención de romper esa costumbre, pero a veces le habría gustado quitarse ese peso de encima aunque fuera una sola vez, contar con un confidente adecuado, uno que fuera comprensivo y absolutamente discreto. Alguien con quien compartir por un momento lo que suponía ser el único hijo de Chiara Zabini.

Aquella no era la primera vez en la que habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un hermano o una hermana.

* * *

><p>Al principio, Albus había pensado que todos verían la obra sentados en sus sitios, en las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor. Después había oído que para la representación cambiarían la distribución de los asientos y sería como en el teatro de verdad, pero aun así había supuesto que irían todos en tropel por Casas. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de días se dio cuenta de que la gente, sobre todo a partir de tercero y cuarto, estaban pidiéndose citas unos a otros. Rose estaba medio histérica porque Dylan Harrison, el Gryffindor de quinto, le había pedido que fuera con ella a ver la obra, Amal estaba un poco amargado porque pensaba que Britney iba a ir con Damon y todas las parejas ya establecidas habían anunciado su intención de sentarse juntitos en los asientos del Gran Comedor.<p>

Albus no pudo evitar pensar en Scorpius. Iban a ir juntos, ¿no? Como amigos o como algo más.

-¿Con quién vas a ir a ver la obra de teatro? –le preguntó una tarde, mientras salían de Aritmancia.

Scorpius lo miró con una ligera confusión y alarma.

-Contigo, ¿no?

Albus sonrió, contento de que hubiera sido tan fácil.

-Sí… Era por si acaso.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que quería quedar con él como novios, no como amigos, que era lo que quizás Scorpius suponía. Nunca habían hablado realmente de ello. Pero ambos sabían que ese _algo_ estaba ahí, entre los dos, haciéndose más intenso cada día. Albus pensaba cada vez más en Scorpius y era a él a quien imaginaba cuando se masturbaba rápida y furtivamente por las noches. Ya no era suficiente con acariciarle el pelo mientras se tumbaban juntos bajo un árbol, quería besarlo y abrazarlo. Era como si todo su cuerpo supiera que eso era lo correcto. Scorpius era suyo, no podía ser de nadie más. Y él era de Scorpius. Ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera.

-¿Por si acaso? No seas tonto, Al.

Albus estaba dispuesto a aclarar que lo que quería era una cita, pero Britney se acercó a ellos para comentar los deberes que les habían puesto. Eso era lo malo del colegio, que era difícil tener algo de intimidad y más con alguien de otra Casa. Tendría que haber dado ese paso en Malfoy manor; ahora Albus pensaba a menudo que había desaprovechado una gran oportunidad.

En principio iban a irse todos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, pero Albus ya no quería dejar pasar más oportunidades. Se sentía nervioso y tranquilo a la vez, un poco como la primera vez que había subido al tren de Hogwarts. Era dar un paso importante.

-Scorpius, espera… -dijo, al llegar al piso de la biblioteca-. Ven, quiero decirte algo antes de que vayamos a la biblioteca.

Los demás siguieron su camino, dirigiéndoles miradas curiosas y ellos se sentaron en las escaleras, sin importarles mucho que se movieran mientras estaban allí; no se caerían y estaban acostumbrados ya.

-¿Qué pasa?

Albus se lamió nerviosamente los labios.

-Bueno… -Tenía que decirlo. Scorpius no iba a rechazarle como Britney al pobre Amal. Albus contó mentalmente hasta tres y lo soltó sin más-. Lo que quería decir antes es que me gustaría que fuéramos juntos _juntos_, ya me entiendes. Una cita.

Scorpius debió de entenderlo perfectamente porque se ruborizó un poco y apartó la vista un segundo mientras sonreía. Albus nunca lo había visto actuar así y sintió que le gustaba diez veces más aún.

-Claro –dijo Scorpius, alzando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos. Albus contuvo el aliento-. Tú eres… Quiero estar contigo todo el rato.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo todo el rato –contestó Albus, que se sentía delirante de felicidad-. Es como si… Es…

Pero una voz le devolvió bruscamente a la tierra.

-Venga, empalagosos, dejad sitio.

Albus alzó la vista y vio a un grupo de alumnos de séptimo que pasaban por su lado. Algunos los miraban con sonrisa burlona.

-Menos besitos y más deberes.

-Estos niños de hoy en día…

La atmósfera se había roto, Albus pensaba que hasta un chaval de catorce años podía notarlo. Scorpius parecía mitad avergonzado, mitad divertido.

-Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

Albus asintió de mala gana y luego sonrió.

-Pero tenemos una cita.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar, ya en la Sala Común, Albus se fue con Amal a un rincón lo más privado posible.<p>

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Scorpius y yo vamos a ir juntos a ver la obra de teatro. Ya sabes, como en una cita.

Era muy raro hablar de aquello, se sentía casi como si todo eso le estuviera pasando a otra persona, a alguien más mayor. Y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar Amal, no sólo porque siempre había tenido esas ideas raras sobre chicos con otros chicos, sino también porque a él lo de Britney no le había salido muy bien.

-¿Scorpius y tú? ¿Como si fuerais _novios_?

-Sí.

-Creía que habías dicho que sólo erais amigos.

Albus se encogió de hombros, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Eso pensaba yo. Pero lo que siento por él no es como lo que siento por ti o por Urien. –Notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas incluso antes de decir las palabras-. Creo que… que estoy enamorado de él.

Amal se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con abierta incredulidad.

-¿En serio?

Albus se encogió de hombros otra vez; no se le ocurrían las palabras exactas sin parecer un cursi. Era como si fuera a estallar de felicidad.. Oh, le volvía loco, la mitad del tiempo no podía ni pensar a derechas cuando estaba con él. Le encantaba cómo sonreía, y lo bien que jugaba al quidditch y lo bueno que era con Diana y sus momentos pijos y su valentía.

-Es genial –dijo al fin. De hecho, no entendía cómo era posible que hubiera gente capaz de no enamorarse de Scorpius. Se alegraba mucho de ello, pero no lo entendía.

-Guau… Bueno, es una sorpresa, pero no es una sorpresa, no sé si me explico. Tanta gente piensa ya que estáis liados… Yo creía que sólo se lo estaban imaginando.

-No sé si estamos ya liados, porque aún no hemos hecho nada, pero… bueno, que nos gustamos.

Amal se quedó callado, tratando seguramente de asimilar la noticia. Albus esperaba su respuesta con algo de nerviosismo. No quería que Amal se portara como un idiota. No soportaría perderle como amigo.

-Scorpius me cae bien –dijo finalmente Amal-. Y… bueno, no sé, me alegro por ti, colega. Tú sólo… bueno, haz lo que quieras con él, pero a mí déjame tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus frunció el ceño, desalentado.

-¿No quieres que seamos amigos?

Amal pareció confundido un momento y luego su expresión se aclaró.

-Sí, sí que quiero. Joder, espero que no empieces a pasar de mí ahora que Scorpius y tú vais a… a estar juntos.

-No, claro que no. –No pensaba hacer como Seren y quedar sólo con sus amigos de uvas a peras.

-Lo que quería decir es que… bueno, ya te lo dije una vez, conmigo las manos quietas, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso otra vez. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en pensar que él estaba interesado en toquetearlo?

-Es Scorpius quien me gusta, no tú.

-Mejor, mejor… Yo lo digo por si acaso.

Era ridículo, pero Albus no podía enfadarse con él, no cuando acababa de portarse como un buen amigo.

-No eres tan guapo –lo pinchó.

-Sí lo soy –dijo, con cara de sorpresa-. Mis abuelas siempre me lo dicen.

Albus se echó a reír y Amal lo imitó.

-Anda, vamos a terminar los deberes. Y no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometido.

_Continuará_


	7. Cuando llegaron los siete

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 7** Cuando llegaron los siete **

Tal y como estaba previsto, el quince de octubre llegaron los siete enviados de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y sus secretarios personales. Harry estaba allí, listo para recibirlos junto al ministro, algunos miembros importantes del Wizengamot y los futuros anfitriones. Primero había una pequeña recepción, luego irían a las casas en las que iban a alojarse y por la noche habría una fiesta formal en el salón de actos del ministerio, el mismo lugar en el que se había estado celebrando el Baile de la Paz.

De los siete enviados, el primero que llamaba la atención era François Ilonbé, de Guinea Ecuatorial, porque era un hombre enorme, de casi dos metros de altura y ralo cabello gris. Además de con su secretario, viajaba con un elfo doméstico, e iba vestido al estilo de los magos occidentales, con pantalones y levita. Llegó charlando con una mujer de unos sesenta años –joven para los criterios de la CIM, donde la mayoría de miembros tenían más de cien- que resultaba bastante llamativa con su larga y rizada melena oscura. Se llamaba Pam Pellegrino y a pesar de tener ascendencia italiana, había nacido en los Estados Unidos.

Irina Tereshkova, de Rusia, era la enviada que iba a alojarse con los Malfoy. Tenía ciento seis años, los ojos muy azules y separados y el cabello aún rubio. Era muy menuda, a Narcissa y a Andromeda le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Dos magos habían llegado con sus parejas, Hideo Yamamoto, de Japón, y Jorge Torreblanca, de España. Los dos rondaban los cien años. El primero era bajito, con el pelo muy blanco; el segundo no era tan grandote como Ilonbé, pero también era alto y ancho. Su pareja era un hombre sensiblemente más joven, de unos cincuenta años, muy amanerado.

Ahmed Belahouel, de Argelia, era el más mayor del grupo, y el que más preocupaba a Shacklebolt porque tenía fama de ser muy alarmista. Siempre había refunfuñado cuando discutían cualquier apertura hacia los muggles. Y cerraba el grupo Kanti Ayengar, una mujer de la India que llevaba en brazos un enorme gato persa blanco que bufaba a todo el que se acercara.

Harry apenas habló un par de minutos con cada uno de ellos, lo justo para hacerse una primera impresión de ambos. Pellegrino parecía la más simpática del grupo, más abierta donde los demás resultaban simplemente educados. Todos hablaban un buen inglés, con más o menos acento. Al menos no iba a haber problemas por ese lado. Kingsley, además, conocía a Ayengar, pues había sido ministra de magia de la India hasta hacía seis años y habían hablado a menudo.

Mientras saludaba a unos y a otros, Harry observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los aurores, cerciorándose de que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Aquellas iban a ser unas semanas delicadas, pues si les pasaba algo a los emisarios las consecuencias diplomáticas podían ser desastrosas. Los conspiradores debían de estar al corriente de aquella visita, había sido noticia en El Profeta durante los últimos días. Harry esperaba que no intentaran atacar a los enviados de la CIM. Gracias a Dios tenían también los recursos del Cuerpo de Voluntarios o no habrían podido con todo.

Y además, aquello era una especie de examen. Eso era lo peor, porque a Harry nunca le habían gustado los exámenes. No conocía de nada a aquellas personas y no era agradable tener que rendirles cuenta ni en la mejor de las circunstancias.

Draco no había ido a la recepción ni iría más tarde al baile. Narcissa y Andromeda se encargarían de ello. A Harry le llamaba la atención Andromeda, que se movía como pez en el agua en aquel ambiente aunque, por lo que él sabía, no lo había frecuentado en décadas. Muchas familias poderosas como los Bagnold no le habrían dado la espalda por haberse casado con un sangremuggle, pero quizás había influido más la falta de dinero.

-Dígame, ¿lo está disfrutando o sólo lo hace para ayudar a Narcissa? –le preguntó cuando la pilló un momento a solas.

-Un poco de cada. Cuando me casé con Ted estaba harta de todas estas fiestas, de toda esta hipocresía y dobles sentidos, pero después de tanto tiempo es divertido volver al juego.

-¿Qué piensa de madam Tereshkova?

-Creo que ella y su secretaria serán unos huéspedes agradables. –Sonrió un poco-. Es una joven bastante bella, ¿no crees?

Lena Kaminski tenía más o menos su edad y era alta y rubia, con los ojos azules. Resultaba bastante atractiva, pero Harry no creía que fuera una buena idea.

-Me da miedo causar un incidente diplomático.

Ella rió suavemente.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

Harry cambió de tema.

-¿Qué tal la vida con Draco y Narcissa?

-Más fácil de lo que esperaba. Es agradable haber vuelto a recuperar la relación con ella.

-¿Y qué tal está Draco?

-Intentándolo. El pobre está más perdido que un elfo sin amo. Debía de quererla mucho.

Harry asintió, pensando no sólo en lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, sino también en lo que él le había contado tras su muerte. No era difícil imaginar lo que su relación con ella había significado en una época que había sido tan dura para Draco.

-Supongo que le resultaría más fácil sobrellevarlo si tuviera los niños en casa –continuó ella-. Merlín sabe que de no ser por Teddy…

-Esperemos que tener huéspedes le siente bien.

* * *

><p>Draco tenía que admitir que su madre estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato. Él apenas veía a sus huéspedes a la hora de las comidas, y eso si no prefería comer en su laboratorio, en sus habitaciones o en su despacho. Su madre y su tía parecían encantadas con madam Tereshkova aunque bebía vodka como si fuera zumo de calabaza y era anormalmente directa. Su secretaria era más discreta, seria y competente, pero a Draco le irritaba su presencia simplemente porque odiaba ver en casa a una mujer que le hacía pensar en Astoria. Por suerte para todos, las dos rusas consideraban muy trágica su situación y nunca le tenían nada en cuenta, ni siquiera que él las ignorara casi todo el tiempo.<p>

Greg había hecho una inoportuna broma a propósito de la presencia de Lena en su casa y Draco había tenido que contenerse y recordar una amistad de toda una vida para no lanzarle una Cruciatus. Estaba tan lejos de empezar a fijarse en otras personas como de cortarse un pie a ver qué se sentía. Pero habían pasado siete meses desde la muerte de Astoria y su cuerpo empezaba a molestarle con sus exigencias más físicas. Le parecía fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitarlo. Masturbarse no solucionaba del todo el problema. Su cuerpo pedía otro cuerpo. Otro hombre, porque ahora la idea de tocar a una mujer que no fuera Astoria le repelía.

Draco empezó a darle vueltas a las distintas posibilidades y una tarde se acercó a Hogsmeade para hablar con Blaise en El Duende Borracho. Blaise llegó puntual, vestido con un elegante traje negro que tenía motivos en púrpura.

-Ya me imaginaba yo que antes o después acabaríamos teniendo esta conversación –dijo Blaise, ya con un par de cervezas sobre la mesa.

A Draco le pareció un comentario de bastante mal gusto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque nos conocemos. Pero eso es algo que tienes que hablar con Scorpius, Draco, no conmigo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-No creo en absoluto que deba hablar de este tema con mi hijo –dijo fríamente.

Blaise también frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿De qué estás hablando tú? –replicó, comprendiendo que había un malentendido-. ¿Qué pasa con Scorpius?

Era un espectáculo inusual, pero Blaise pareció bastante desconcertado por un momento.

-Oh, bueno… Ya sabes…

-Habla, Zabini –gruñó Draco.

-Él y Albus Potter… si no están liados ya, están a punto de estarlo. Tienen una cita para la noche de Halloweeen. Pensé que alguien te había dicho algo.

Las cartas de Scorpius estaban llenas del nombre de Albus por todas partes, pero eso ya había sido así desde que su amistad había salido a la luz en segundo. Scorpius no había mencionado ningún cambio significativo en su relación con Albus. Y aunque una parte de Draco lo había estado esperando desde el verano, también se sintió estupefacto. Había pasado… Su hijo se había liado con el hijo de Harry Potter. O mejor dicho, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Draco estaba convencido –o quería estarlo- de que Scorpius le habría escrito para contárselo si hubieran dado ese paso.

-¿Y tú pensabas que eso podría molestarme?

-Aunque su apellido sea Potter, es medio Weasley.

-Bien, yo nunca me relacionaría tan íntimamente con uno de ellos, pero esa decisión es de Scorpius. Y de todos modos, no es de eso de lo que he venido a hablarte.

Blaise asintió.

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Draco se pensó si dejarlo correr o no. La noticia sobre Scorpius le había descolocado ligeramente. Pero luego decidió seguir adelante.

-¿Tú has estado alguna vez en una discoteca muggle para gays?

Blaise arrugó la nariz.

-Pues claro que no.

Poco después de recuperar su varita Draco se había acostado un par de veces con un estadounidense un par de años mayor que él que había conocido en casa de los Pucey. Y ese chico le había dicho que en la mayoría de discotecas muggles para hombres que querían acostarse con otros hombres –gays, como los llamaban ellos- había una habitación donde podías tener sexo rápido y totalmente anónimo. Le sonaba degradante y antihigiénico y era justo lo que quería, algo que no le recordara en nada a Astoria.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se decidía a ir solo. No sabía dónde buscar esos locales, nunca había estado en uno de ellos, no tenía idea de si había que vestirse de alguna manera especial o conocer alguna contraseña secreta para que le dejaran entrar. Había abrigado la esperanza de que Blaise tuviera algo más experiencia que él en ese tema y ahora comprendía que lo que tenía era más prejuicios.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a un sitio así? –le preguntó Blaise.

-Busco un sitio en el que desahogarme.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y para qué están los amigos?

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No quiero hacerlo con nadie conocido.

Blaise le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Pues más no puedo ayudarte, Draco. No conozco ningún antro de esos ni tengo intención de ir a ninguno. Deberías ir a Vanity, allí por lo menos son sangremuggles.

Pero Draco sabía que allí habría mucha gente que lo reconocería. Y tendría que flirtear, algo que no quería hacer. Eso no era lo que buscaba.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, Draco entró a Las Tres Escobas, saludó a madam Rosmerta con un asentimiento y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Ya estaba allí, aunque aún no había ninguna bebida sobre la mesa. Cosa rara en él cuando no iba con el uniforme de Auror, llevaba una túnica, una de color gris oscuro con detalles en azul claro en el cuello.<p>

Harry lo saludó y le preguntó por Andromeda y su madre y por los huéspedes. Draco le contestó mientras trataba de convencerse de que aquello no era un error. Si Harry no podía echarle una mano, no sabía a quién acudir. Greg habría estado dispuesto a acompañarlo, claro, pero el problema era que tampoco sabía a dónde podían ir.

-Quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Tú has ido alguna vez a alguna discoteca muggle gay?

-No, la verdad es que no –contestó, pareciendo un poco sorprendido-. Pero me gustaría ir.

Aquello ya era más que lo que había obtenido con Blaise.

-¿Sabes dónde están?

-Bueno, sé que en Londres están por el Soho.

Draco vaciló un par de segundos y decidió seguir adelante.

-¿Y es verdad lo que cuentan?

-¿Qué cuentan?

Draco pensó que si había llegado hasta allí, no iba a detenerse ya.

-Que en la mayoría de esos sitios tienen una habitación donde puedes ir y follarte a alguien sin hacer preguntas.

Estaba claro que Harry no se esperaba aquello, pero se rehizo pronto.

-Pues… sí, lo llaman el cuarto oscuro.

O sea que era cierto. Merlín, los muggles eran unos marranos. Pero al menos esta vez serviría a sus propósitos.

-Quiero ir a una discoteca de esas, pero yo tampoco he ido nunca. –Y entonces hizo la pregunta que había ido a hacer-. ¿Me acompañarías? Sólo esta vez, hasta que conozca un poco más el terreno. Me da miedo intentarlo y acabar necesitando un escuadrón de obliviateadores.

Harry asintió, sin darle tiempo siquiera a dudar sobre cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Tenía pensado pedirle a Ron o a Seamus que me acompañaran alguna noche, pero podemos ir tú y yo. ¿Qué tal este sábado?

-Sin problemas –dijo Draco, sorprendido de lo rápido que había sido todo-. ¿He de vestirme de alguna manera especial?

-¿Has visto a los muggles que van a Vanity?

-Sólo una vez. –Ni a Astoria ni a él les había gustado esa clase de música y no habían vuelto a ir-. Pero vale, me acuerdo de lo que llevaban, más o menos. Creo que tengo cosas parecidas en casa.

Harry carraspeó.

-Si lo que quieres es follarte a alguien… Bueno, ¿sabes qué son los preservativos? Porque no creo que nadie se deje follar a pelo.

-¿Preservativos?

-Son… bueno… son fundas de algo llamado látex para la polla –le explicó, dejándole perplejo-. Se usan para evitar contagios.

-Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa –replicó, un poco ofendido.

-Ya, pero ellos no lo saben y no van a arriesgarse a que tú les pases el SIDA.

Y eso dio pie a una conversación bastante desagradable sobre enfermedades muggles que casi estuvo a punto de echar a Draco para atrás. Él no podía pillar ningún SIDA, claro está, pero le ponía un poco aprensivo que su anónimo amante pudiera estar enfermo. Y el preservador ese parecía quitarle toda la gracia al asunto. Pero realmente tenía ganas de follar y Harry se ofreció a ir con él a comprarlos, así que al final siguió adelante con su plan.

* * *

><p>Harry no había comprado preservativos en toda su vida, pero también iba a necesitarlos si iba a empezar a follar con muggles. Había visto uno que le había enseñado un compañero del colegio, repetidor, poco antes de ir a Hogwarts y sabía que podían comprarse en un montón de sitios, como supermercados y farmacias. Esa era toda su experiencia sobre el tema.<p>

Al día siguiente de verse en Las Tres Escobas, Harry quedó con Draco a la salida del Caldero y se fueron a una farmacia cercana. Draco iba vestido con un traje negro y un abrigo que podía pasar fácilmente por muggle, así que no llamaban demasiado la atención. En la farmacia, Harry esperó con paciencia a que un chaval con pinta de padre primerizo comprara un jarabe contra los cólicos mientras Draco lo observaba todo con curiosidad y un poco de aprensión.

-Díganme –dijo el farmacéutico con amabilidad.

-Queremos comprar dos cajas de preservativos –dijo, sintiendo menos vergüenza de la que esperaba. Por lo visto, tener cuarenta años ayudaba a dejar atrás ciertos remilgos.

-¿Cómo los quieren?

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta e intercambió una mirada con Draco, quien obviamente andaba aún más perdido que él.

-¿A qué se refiere? –dijo Harry.

La expresión amable del farmacéutico vaciló durante una fracción de segundo, como si se estuviera preguntando de dónde habían salido, pero retomó su papel con habilidad.

-Bueno, por un lado tenemos cajas de seis y de doce unidades. Además los hay grandes, extragrandes, con estrías para aumentar el placer, con crema espermicida, extrasensibles… También los hay de sabores, pero de esos no tenemos aquí.

Harry volvió a mirar inútilmente a Draco y buscó una manera de salir del paso con algo de dignidad.

-Entonces queremos una caja de seis unidades de preservativos grandes extra-sensibles y otra igual, pero de tamaño extra-grande.

No tenía ni idea de lo que los muggles consideraban grandes o extra-grandes, siempre había considerado que él tenía una polla normal y corriente. Mejor ver los dos tamaños y decidir entonces. Y lo de las estrías podían dejarlo para más adelante, no hacía falta ponerse demasiado experimentales la primera vez.

Ya con las dos cajas en su poder, Harry salió de la farmacia acompañado de un Draco que aún estaba un poco conmocionado por la experiencia.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa –le dijo-. Allí podremos mirar cómo son y esas cosas.

Desde luego habían hecho bien en no dejarlo para el último momento, habrían parecido dos idiotas. Harry buscó un sitio resguardado en el que usar la Aparición y él y Draco se fueron a Grimmauld Place. Kreacher se presentó ante ellos arrastrando los pies y le demostró a Draco la adoración de costumbre, cosa que sirvió para que éste se recompusiera un poco.

Harry le dijo al elfo que iban a estar en el salón y preparó dos vasos con un dedo de whisky para poder afrontar mejor la tarea que tenían por delante. Draco le dio un trago al suyo con agradecimiento.

-No sé cómo me lo esperaba, pero no era así.

-Ya, yo tampoco –dijo Harry, con un ronquido de risa-. En fin… Veamos los grandes primero.

Draco asintió y observó cómo sacaba uno de la caja y abría la bolsita metalizada que lo contenía. El preservativo tenía un tacto suave y viscoso.

-¿Eso es un preservativo? –exclamó Draco-. No lo entiendo. ¿He de ponérmelo en la punta como si fuera un gorro?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-No, no… A ver… -Entonces sacó su varita e hizo aparecer uno de los plátanos que tenía en la despensa-. Mira, esto se pone en la punta cuando ya la tienes dura y entonces con cuidado lo deslizas hacia abajo así.

Había acompañado su explicación poniéndole el preservativo al plátano y estaba bastante orgulloso de cómo le había salido. Al fin y al cabo había sido su primera vez.

-Ya veo…

-Hazlo tú –le dijo a Draco, quitando el preservativo y abriendo otro.

Draco lo intentó y también le salió bien.

-No es difícil –dijo, contemplando el plátano pensativamente.

Harry dedicó unos segundos a contemplar el surrealismo del momento y luego abrió la caja de los extragrandes. El plátano sufrió una nueva ignominia, pero Harry pensó que el preservativo se veía un poco menos tenso esta vez.

-Mira, yo voy a quedarme uno de cada y ya veré.

-Está bien –dijo Draco, guardándose dos en el bolsillo-. Pero ¿crees que se notará algo con esta funda puesta?

-Son extrasensibles, ¿no?

Draco lo consideró un segundo y luego asintió.

-Sí, claro.

Era fácil averiguarlo, pero para eso cada uno tendría que estar en su dormitorio. En cualquier caso, lo importante era que ya se habían hecho con ellos y que se enfrentarían al sexo con muggles con un mínimo de idea. Un mínimo.

Algo era algo.

* * *

><p>Kingsley no había mentido al decir que tener a miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos hurgando en sus asuntos podía ser un auténtico fastidio. Harry perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que explicar los detalles más nimios del caso, y todos los trabajadores del Ministerio relacionados con esa investigación estaban pasando por lo mismo. Y tampoco ayudaba que la mayoría de aquellos siete enviados se comportaran como idiotas arrogantes la mayor parte del tiempo. Madam Tereshkova y el señor Belahouel eran más corteses, pero los demás actuaban como si se creyeran reyes dirigiéndose a sus súbditos. Y sus secretarios no eran mucho mejores. No había ninguno que pareciera pensar que su jefe era un estúpido, y eso que motivos no les faltaban; al contrario, iban por ahí diciendo con voz puntillosa e irritante que madam Pellegrino no tomaba el té con azúcar, sino con miel, y que Yamamoto-sama estaba esperando unos documentos al mediodía, no a las doce y diez ni a las doce y cuarto.<p>

Pero Harry intentó no pensar en nada de ello mientras acudía al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarse en el lado muggle con Draco aquel sábado por la noche. Él se había puesto unos vaqueros y un suéter granate, y se protegía del frío con la vieja cazadora de motorista de Sirius. Draco también iba con vaqueros –era probablemente la primera vez que lo veía con unos-, un jersey gris y una cazadora marrón. Resultaba raro no verlo de negro. Llevaba ya el pelo tan largo que se lo había recogido con una coleta.

Harry estaba de buen humor; por fin iba a ir a alguno de esos sitios. Si tenía suerte, igual hasta follaba con alguien aquella misma noche. Draco actuaba como si estuviera cumpliendo con una misión de Voldemort, pero él no pensaba desanimarse. Y además, una de las razones por las que había aceptado era porque sabía que, por serio que estuviera ante la perspectiva, Draco necesitaba algo así.

Dean Thomas le había conseguido un nombre gracias a sus parientes muggles, Spectrum, y Harry y Draco fueron en taxi hasta allí. La discoteca, según Dean, había abierto dos años atrás y estaba causando sensación entre los gays londinenses. El local era enorme, pensó Harry, mientras entraban, y en su interior una docena de go-gós vestidos con bañadores plateados y botas negras bailaban al ritmo de la música. La gente era mayoritariamente veinteañera, pero había suficientes tipos de treinta y tantos como para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Ven, vamos a la barra.

Los dos sortearon parejas de chicos que bailaban y se besaban. La mayoría iban vestidos como ellos, pero otros, sin lugar a dudas, vestían de manera más estrafalaria, con boas de colores al cuello y jerseys ceñidos llenos de purpurina y lentejuelas. Por fin llegaron a la barra. Harry se pidió una cerveza y Draco, vodka con limón.

-¿Es como te lo imaginabas? –le preguntó a Draco, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo de la música, las voces y las risas.

-Lo había imaginado más sórdido –contestó Draco, convirtiéndose en la primera persona a la que Harry le oía utilizar realmente la palabra "sórdido" en una conversación.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo es que te ha dado por dejarte el pelo largo?

-Es la tradición. El patriarca de la familia Malfoy siempre lleva el pelo largo.

-¿Siempre haces lo que manda la tradición? –preguntó, entre intrigado y exasperado.

Draco señaló a su alrededor.

-¿Te parece que esto es una tradición de los Malfoy? –inquirió, alzando una ceja.

Harry dio un resoplido de risa.

-Vale, ahí me has pillado. Pero, ¿te gusta llevar el pelo largo, al menos?

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera la respuesta a eso o no la encontrara importante. Mientras hablaban, Harry se dio cuenta de que los miraban bastante, probablemente atraídos por la novedad. La cara ligeramente adusta de Draco parecía estar manteniéndolos alejados de momento. A él le gustaba un poco un rubio alto que le estaba lanzando miraditas mientras bailaba con unos amigos; quizás más adelante podía acercarse un poco a él y ver qué pasaba.

-¿Me acompañas a buscar ese cuarto oscuro? –le preguntó Draco, terminándose su bebida-. No quiero acabar en un almacén.

A Harry le hacía gracia que lo considerara un experto en aquellas cosas cuando ya le había dicho que para él también era la primera vez que iba a un bar de ambiente. Ese era un rasgo que Draco compartía con Ron, Ginny y todos los sangrepuras en general.

-Mmm, guapo, tú no vienes mucho por aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó un tipo, restregándose contra Harry.

Harry siguió su camino sin hacerle caso ni tampoco al siguiente que se le insinuó y por fin llegaron a lo que sin duda alguna debía de ser el cuarto oscuro. Dos tipos entrelazados por la cintura entraron antes que ellos; desde donde ellos estaban apenas alcanzaban a distinguir el resplandor rojizo que iluminaba ligeramente el interior, lo justo para que los que estuvieran allí no chocaran unos con otros.

-Voy contigo –dijo, sintiendo curiosidad.

A Draco no pareció importarle, así que entraron juntos. Primero atravesaron un pequeño pasillo y después llegaron a una habitación dividida casi en dos por un tabique. En un lado de la pared había una pantalla de televisión que estaba emitiendo una película porno gay. Justo al lado, un tipo se la estaba chupando a otro, y un poco más lejos dos hombres follaban entre gruñidos. Hacía calor allí dentro y Harry empezaba a tener una ligera erección. Mirara donde mirara sólo veía hombres montándoselo con otros hombres. Algunos sólo paseaban, buscando alguien apetecible, y Harry sintió como uno de ellos, al pasar por su lado, se detenía brevemente y le rozaba la bragueta con la mano. Harry no estaba del todo interesado, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo entre placentero y sorprendido. Era tan fácil allí dentro, todo al alcance de su mano… Harry vio entrar a un chico pelirrojo solo. Al momento se le acercó uno, le echó mano al paquete y unos segundos después estaba siendo follado contra la pared. Ni siquiera contando con su fama como Chico-que-vivió había sido tan sencillo. Allí dentro se trataba simplemente de sexo, crudo y descarnado.

Draco ya había encontrado a alguien. Harry vio cómo giraba la cara para evitar un beso y ponía al muggle de cara a la pared. Harry apartó rápidamente la vista y salió de allí.

* * *

><p>Pocos minutos después, Draco salió del cuarto oscuro con algo parecido a una sensación de paz física recorriéndole el cuerpo. No era perfecto –no esperaba ni quería que lo fuera-, pero era mejor que hacerse pajas. Un instante de olvido, un cuerpo caliente. Ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar.<p>

Draco se metió entre la gente tratando de encontrar a Harry. En lo que a él respectaba estaba listo para marcharse ya a casa, pero no le importaba demasiado esperar un poco si Harry se lo pedía. Otro vodka no le vendría mal.

Harry estaba más o menos cerca de la barra, hablando con un tipo alto y de pelo castaño. Draco se pidió una copa mientras los observaba. Parecía bastante evidente que Harry había triunfado aquella noche. A Draco no le extrañaba demasiado que buscara el anonimato de los muggles, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todos sus líos amorosos habían sido primera página en los medios de comunicación mágicos. Entonces Harry esbozó una sonrisa provocadora en dirección a su muggle y empezó a besarse con él. Parecía tener buena técnica. Y probablemente en esas circunstancias no le importaría quedarse a solas con su nueva conquista.

Draco esperó cortésmente a que hicieran una pausa para recuperar fuerzas y se acercó a ellos.

-Eh, Harry…

Éste le miró con los cristales de sus gafas algo empañados. A Draco le dio la sensación de que por un momento se había olvidado de que había ido a Spectrum con él.

-¿Ya? –Draco asintió y Harry se dispuso a presentarlos-. Este es Jason. Jason, este es Draco.

Draco le tendió la mano y se quedó un poco parado cuando Jason se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No había tratado muchos muggles, pero nunca había visto que los hombres saludaran a otros hombres así.

-¿Draco? Nunca he conocido a nadie con ese nombre –le gritó el muggle a la oreja.

-Es el nombre de una constelación. –Después se giró hacia Harry-. Veo que estás muy bien acompañado. No te importará que me vaya ya, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Draco…Quédate un poco más.

-No, yo ya he terminado aquí. Y dentro de poco sobraré –dijo, señalando con la cabeza al tal Jason-. Pero gracias por acompañarme.

Harry apretó los labios un momento, pero no dijo nada, así que Draco se despidió rápidamente de ambos y salió de allí, deseoso de respirar un poco de aire fresco. Apenas había cruzado el umbral cuando, para su sorpresa, Harry le alcanzó.

-Espera, Draco…

Él lo miró, sorprendido.

-Pensaba que querías quedarte con ese muggle.

-Vamos a tomarnos una copa a algún sitio tranquilo antes de que te vayas.

Draco dudó, sospechando que su insistencia se debía a que se le había metido en la cabeza animarlo. Le recordaba a cuando se le había metido en la cabeza ayudarlo a desprenderse de su status de Marcado; le había pedido que no se metiera y no había servido de gran cosa. Así que aceptó; era mejor aquel nuevo plan que el de permanecer en la discoteca y de pronto se le ocurrió que quería saber su opinión sobre los chismes que circulaban sobre sus hijos y si seguía pensando que sólo era una amistad.

* * *

><p>En aquella zona no hacía falta caminar mucho para encontrar un sitio como el que Harry tenía en mente y pronto estuvieron en un pub que no se diferenciaba gran cosa del Caldero Chorreante o Las Tres Escobas, a excepción de la magia. Sonaba algo de música, pero la gente podía hablar tranquilamente. La mayoría de los clientes eran parejas de chicos o pequeños grupos. A Harry le pareció el típico sitio donde la gente se tomaba un par de cervezas para calentarse antes de ir a las discotecas.<p>

Esta vez Draco se pidió una cerveza, igual que él y miró a su alrededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Es como un ghetto… ¿Por qué tienen sus propios bares? ¿Es verdad que les pegarían si se besaran en bares para gente que sólo se acuesta con personas del sexo opuesto?

-Cada vez se les respeta más, pero… sí, bueno, aquí saben que nadie se los va a quedar mirando como a bichos raros.

A Draco no parecía haberle convencido, pero Harry se alegraba de ello. Conociendo la libertad y el respeto que había en el mundo mágico respecto a aquel tema, él tampoco podría acostumbrarse al nivel de prejuicios que soportaban los homosexuales muggles.

-Algún día tendrás que explicarme cuál es exactamente el problema. Y… hablando del tema… ¿has oído algo respecto a mi hijo y el tuyo?

-¿Algo como qué? –dijo, sorprendido.

¿Se habrían metido en líos? Albus se había vuelto a llevar el Mapa del Merodeador a Hogwarts porque a Harry le parecía lo correcto, después de lo sucedido el año anterior, pero aquel objeto mágico también era una potencial fuente de problemas.

-Al parecer tienen una cita para la noche de Halloween. Fui a hablar con Blaise el otro día y dio por sentado que había ido a hablar de eso, así que tiene que ser verdad.

Algunos comentarios de las últimas cartas de Albus adquirieron un nuevo significado. Por unos segundos, Harry sólo pudo sentir asombro, aunque nada comparado con el que había experimentado al saber que eran amigos. Aquello había sido un shock más fuerte. Y luego comprendió que tendría que habérselo imaginado. Scorpius siempre había sido especial para su hijo, de un modo u otro.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Blaise puede estar malinterpretando la situación, pero no lo creo.

-Vaya… Eso nos convertiría en consuegros –bromeó. Realmente no veía ningún problema en aquello. Pero hasta que no escuchara esa noticia de boca del propio Albus no lo consideraría un hecho

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿no te molesta que puedan estar juntos?

-No, Scorpius me cae bien. Es bastante más simpático que tú a su edad –le pinchó, sin poder evitarlo.

-Albus también es más soportable que tú –replicó Draco, sin acritud.

-A tu madre no le importaría, ¿verdad?

-Mi madre aprecia a Albus. –Draco bebió un trago de cerveza-. ¿Y a los Weasley? ¿A ellos les importaría?

-No, no creo.-Posiblemente no les haría toda la ilusión del mundo, pero nadie diría nada en contra de Scorpius-. Lo que no sé es por qué no nos han dicho nada. ¿Crees que piensan que nos vamos a enfadar?

-No creo. Estarían disimulando más, ¿no? Además, son dos chicos de catorce años. ¿Tú les habrías contado a tus padres que…? –Draco se frenó en seco, un poco azorado-. Bueno, ya entiendes lo que quiero decir. A mí no se me ocurrió escribirles a mis padres para contarles que me gustaba Pansy. Y si lo hice cuando empezamos a ser novios fue porque sabía que alguien les iría con el cuento y prefería que lo supieran por mí.

A Harry le pareció que tenía sentido. Era curioso, porque estaba bastante seguro de haber sabido ser, en general, un buen padre, pero tenía muy poca idea de lo que podía significar ser hijo. Carecía de experiencia en ese tema: él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir vergüenza al hablar de novios con sus padres, ni de pensar que no le entendían en absoluto… Sólo podía imaginar, y la imaginación no era tan buena como haberlo vivido de verdad.

Draco y él no quemaron la noche londinense, precisamente, pero se quedaron hablando un rato más. Los dos vodkas y las dos cervezas habían soltado un poco la lengua de Draco, quien sin llegar realmente a estar achispado sí recordaba un poco más al que Harry había visto entre lo de Senegal y lo de Windfield, más vivo, más locuaz. Se alegraba de verlo así, de haberlo podido animar y sacar un poco de su rincón.

-Si me bebo otra más, empezaré a emborracharme –dijo Draco, cerca de medianoche-. Y me temo que no sería una borrachera de las divertidas. Será mejor que me vaya ya a casa.

Harry ya no insistió en que se quedara más tiempo. Haber conseguido que aguantara hasta esa hora ya parecía mucho. Así que salieron del pub y se abrocharon las chaquetas a toda prisa para plantarle cara a la fría y húmeda noche.

-¿Tú también te vas a ir a dormir? –le preguntó Draco.

-No, voy a volver a la discoteca, a ver si ese muggle sigue por allí. Me ha dicho que él y sus amigos no pensaban irse hasta que cerraran el local.

Draco lo miró con una ligera sorpresa.

-Creía que te habías marchado porque no terminaba de gustarte.

-No, es que quería charlar un poco contigo antes de que te fueras. Para una vez que sales…

Draco siguió mirándolo un par de segundos más y asintió.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Que tengas suerte con el muggle.

-Eso espero. Si te animas a volver y te apetece, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Draco dio media vuelta y se marchó en busca de un lugar donde poder Desaparecerse. Harry lo observó un momento, pensativo, y después dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la discoteca con la esperanza de que la noche no hubiera acabado para él.

_Continuará_


	8. Vampiros a medianoche

**NdA**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Lyra_Nude**! ^^ Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien hoy. Creo que eres una chica muy simpática y me parto con las cosas que subes a tu LJ. Te dejo este capi como regalito, ojalá te guste ;) ¡Besitos!

¡Y gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 8 **Vampiros a medianoche**

Faltaban dos días para Halloween. Albus alzó la vista una vez más para observar la nuca de Scorpius, cubierta por pálidos mechones de pelo. Estaban en plena clase de Defensa y el profesor Zabini les estaba preguntando la lección. No era un buen momento para dejar vagar la atención, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius y en la cita que tendrían aquel mismo sábado. De algún modo, sin necesidad de hablarlo mucho, habían tomado la decisión de no hacer nada hasta esa noche. Seguían viéndose como antes, a veces se cogían de la mano, pero eso era todo. El sábado, sin embargo… Después del teatro iba a haber una pequeña fiesta, hasta las once, con música y refrescos. Incluso los de primero podían asistir. Albus había imaginado cientos de veces la escena en la que se acercaba a Scorpius y le besaba en la boca y por fin podía calmar la ansiedad y el deseo que le estaban corroyendo las tripas. Esperaba hacerlo bien, ya que iba a ser la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Le preocupaba un poco que Scorpius se echara a llorar, igual que la primera chica a la que había besado su padre.

-Señor Potter, en pie.-Albus se levantó y contestó a las preguntas de Zabini, no sin cierto esfuerzo. En las últimas semanas le estaba costando mucho, mucho concentrarse en los estudios. Todo lo que podía ver era a Scorpius sonriéndole y siendo absolutamente perfecto-. Señor Potter, está usted anormalmente espeso esta mañana. Intente estudiar un poco más.

-Sí, señor –murmuró Albus a toda prisa mientras volvía a sentarse. Al menos no le había quitado puntos, pensó para consolarse.

-Señor Pucey, su turno. -Albus se giró hacia Pucey, que estaba sentado al lado de Scorpius. Para su sorpresa, Pucey no hizo ademán de ir a levantarse-. Señor Pucey, levántese.

-Lo siento, señor, ¿Puedo contestar sentado?

A Albus le dio la impresión de que Pucey estaba un poco tenso, pero no se le ocurría qué bicho podía haberle picado. Scorpius, al igual que el resto de la clase, también lo miraba con intriga.

-Póngase en pie, señor Pucey.

-En serio, profesor… No me encuentro bien.

Ahora fue Zabini el que se levantó, lanzando una mirada intimidatoria en dirección a Pucey, quien se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Pucey?

-No estoy jugando, profesor, en serio. –Y parecía bastante sincero-. Es que es mejor que no me levante.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Pucey suspiró con resignación y esbozó una sonrisa descarada. A Albus le dio la impresión de que había pensado algo así como de perdidos al río.

-Porque dejaría mal a los chicos, señor. Y traumatizaría a las chicas. No sé si me entiende.

Albus tardó un segundo en pillarlo y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas. Por suerte para él, todos los alumnos lo estaban comprendiendo también y su risa se mezcló con la de la mayoría de la clase.

-No presumas tanto, Pucey –exclamó Williamson, despectivamente. Albus oyó a Amal mascullando algo parecido.

-Si no dejan de reírse ahora mismo les castigo sin asistir a la obra de teatro –exclamó Zabini, sonando bastante enfadado. Las carcajadas cesaron prácticamente en seco-. Señor Pucey, castigado después de las clases. Y mientras esté aquí, procure no dejar vagar la imaginación hacia lugares indebidos. Ahora dígame, ¿en qué año se creó el estatuto de Imperdonable?

Pucey empezó a contestar desde su sitio, sin levantarse. Albus se dio cuenta de que Scorpius le estaba mirando e intercambió con él una sonrisa de diversión. Por muy idiota que le pareciera Pucey, aquello había sido de antología. ¡No podía creer que le hubiera dicho algo así a Zabini!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme empalmado –murmuró Pucey, cuando el profesor centró su atención en Camilla Rice, la siguiente de la lista.

Albus sabía que Pucey probablemente no mentía y que a él mismo podía pasarle algo parecido en cualquier momento –aunque sin presumir de polla-. Ya se había descubierto en un par de ocasiones con una erección espontánea, algo de lo más embarazoso. Y estar cerca de Scorpius, pensar en él siquiera, tenía también el mismo resultado. Cualquier cosa parecía suficiente para que su cerebro se llenara de fantasías sexuales. Pero no era él solo, estaban todos los chicos igual. Paltry y su suministro inagotable de porno nunca había sido tan solicitado. Menos por Urien, que seguía sin participar en las abundantes conversaciones sobre sexo y las bromas guarras que las acompañaban.

El miedo a perderse la obra de teatro mantuvo cerrada la boca de Albus, pero estaba impaciente por que llegara el final de la clase y poder reírse con los demás de la salida de Pucey. Todos debían de estar pensando más o menos lo mismo, porque nadie dijo una palabra hasta que por fin Zabini les dejó marchar, y en cuanto salieron por la puerta empezaron a hablar de lo mismo, unos entre ellos y otros con el protagonista del momento.

-A ti ya te vale, Damon –dijo Scorpius.

-Que te la hemos visto y tampoco es para tanto –se burló Hector Kellerman, pasando el brazo por la cintura de su novia, Cecily.

-Anda, callaos, que encima que no he querido dejaros mal…

Albus se fijó en Britney, que estaba mirando a Damon con una mezcla de exasperación y condescendencia.

-Estás como una cabra –dijo ella.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero el sábado me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Por lo que Scorpius le había contado, Damon y Britney también iban a hacerse oficialmente novios la noche de Halloween.

-Más te vale –dijo ella, meneando la cabeza.

Gryffindor tenía Herbología ahora, mientras que los Slytherin se marchaban a Encantamientos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, los Slytherin se dispusieron a subir a la tercera planta mientras ellos bajaban para salir del castillo e ir a Herbología con los Ravenclaw.

-Te veo en el almuerzo –le dijo Scorpius, apretándole la mano.

-Hasta luego –contestó Albus, sonriente.

* * *

><p>El sábado, McGonagall anunció durante el desayuno que el Gran Comedor se cerraría después del almuerzo, y que todos cenarían en las Salas Comunes; así, los tramoyistas tendrían tiempo de preparar el escenario y las luces. Aquel día no habría té, pero la cena se serviría antes de lo normal, sobre las seis; tras la representación, en la fiesta, también servirían bocadillos, canapés y pastelillos, así que nadie tenía por qué temer irse a la cama con el estómago demasiado vacío.<p>

Mientras tanto, el colegio entero hervía de emoción y aguardaba la llegada de los actores y de los tramoyistas. Muchos alumnos estaban apostados a la entrada del castillo, algunos vestidos con sus mejores galas y todo, como si estuvieran esperando impresionar y conquistar a los actores principales. A Scorpius le preocupaban muy poco Jessica Kettleburn y Christian Stump; el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho sólo de pensar que por fin, faltaban horas para su cita con Albus. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara ese momento que lanzaba Tempus cada cinco minutos, deseoso de que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Los primeros visitantes, todos debidamente inspeccionados en la entrada, llegaron sobre la una, llevando tras ellos una larga estela flotante de cajas de madera grandes y de formas variadas. Los alumnos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, pero los prefectos y un par de profesores andaban por allí para asegurarse de que no había incidentes. Seren le explicó que les preocupaban menos los estudiantes que Peeves, quien estaba muy excitado por toda la novedad. El Barón Sanguinario lo estaba manteniendo bajo control, pero no era infalible.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron un par de técnicos más y dos mujeres con grandes maletines que, según Morrigan, eran las maquilladoras. Mientras, en el Gran Comedor habían despejado la tarima en la que normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores y estaban montando sobre ella el telón; también habían quitado ya las cuatro mesas de los alumnos y habían colocado los bancos de cara al futuro escenario. Además, habían añadido varias hileras de butacas parecidas a las de los cines para que la gente pudiera sentarse allí también y no estuvieran tan apelotonados como cuando se sentaban a comer. Scorpius pensó que él y Albus tenían que conseguir dos de esas butacas; esperaba que no las reservaran para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo.

Scorpius sólo había ido al teatro dos veces en su vida, las dos en Estados Unidos. Algunos habían sido visitantes más asiduos del Teatro Mágico, como Morrigan, pero otros tenían la misma experiencia que él o incluso menos. Para Britney era la primera vez; a ella siempre la habían llevado al cine.

Los actores llegaron cuando todos estaban en sus Salas Comunes cenando, lo cual causó una gran decepción entre los alumnos. Después, Scorpius se acercó con sus amigos a ver si se veía algo en el Gran Comedor, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y Zhou y Blackcrow se habían colocado frente a ellas para evitar que los alumnos se colaran.

-¿A qué hora podremos entrar? –le preguntaron al profesor Zhou.

-Entre las siete y media y las ocho menos cuarto, así que será mejor que vayáis ya a poneros guapos para la función.

-¿Han podido ver a Jessica y a Christian? –preguntó Cecily, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Sí, han dicho que estaban encantados de volver a Hogwarts.

Muchos alumnos lo miraron con emoción, como si encontraran increíble encontrar a un simple mortal que había podido hablar con ellos. Scorpius lo encontró entre divertido y exagerado. Damon le dio un estirón en el brazo.

-Vamos a arreglarnos ya y así nos ponemos pronto a hacer cola para pillar un buen sitio.

A Scorpius le pareció una buena idea, así que volvió con él a la Sala Común. La mayoría de las chicas ya se habían empezado a preparar y se las veía yendo de un dormitorio a otro prestándose ropa y peinándose mutuamente. Scorpius se fue al baño para darse una ducha y después tardó un buen rato en secarse el pelo y peinárselo a su gusto. Mientras se miraba en el espejo se observó la barbilla, donde, en vez del ligero vello que estaba deseando tener se veían un par de granitos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Desde luego todos estaban teniendo ya problemas de acné y el suyo estaba lejos de ser de los peores, pero aun así le parecía injusto sentirse traicionado por su cuerpo en una noche tan importante.

Una vez listo, fue a por su ropa. Si se hubiera tratado del teatro de verdad se habría puesto una de sus túnicas formales, como sabía que debía hacerse, pero allí en el colegio quedaría fuera de lugar. Además, Albus ya le había dicho que él iba a ir con ropa muggle, lo cual significaba en vaqueros, casi con toda seguridad. Así que él se puso unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter gris con el cuello de pico, del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –le preguntó a Damon.

-Aceptable. ¿Y yo?

Damon, que sí iba vestido al estilo mágico, llevaba unos pantalones grises y una casaca beige. Le quedaba bien y por alguna razón le hacía parecer más buen chico de lo que realmente era.

-No está mal.

Scorpius miró solemnemente a Damon.

-Buena suerte.

Damon sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo.

Los dos salieron con Hector y William a la Sala Común. Las chicas de cuarto no habían salido aún, pero las de primero ya estaban allí. Cassandra no tardó en salir; ella llevaba una túnica color azul, pero no iba arreglada por nadie en especial, ya que la mayoría de los de primero y segundo no querían saber nada de citas e iban a ir con sus amigos. Su primo Gabriel ojeaba una revista tranquilamente, ya arreglado; tenía una medio novia en Ravenclaw y había quedado con ella.

Morrigan, Britney, Cecily y Diana salieron unos minutos después. Las tres primeras estaban muy guapas; Diana había hecho lo que había podido. Morrigan había quedado con un Slytherin de quinto llamado Godfrey Covington, más por tener una cita esa noche que porque Godfrey realmente le gustara. De hecho, parecía más emocionada con la cita de Scorpius y la de Britney que con la suya propia. De todos modos, querían tratar de sentarse los ocho juntos durante la obra. Scorpius sabía que lo que tuviera que pasar entre Albus y él sucedería probablemente después, no mientras estuvieran viendo el espectáculo.

Scorpius había quedado con él a las siete y cuarto en las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se veía a muchos alumnos en la misma dirección, y casi podía distinguirse a los que tenían una cita de los que iban a verla con sus amigos por la clase de ropa que llevaban. El olor de todas las colonias juntas resultaba algo mareante, sobre todo porque un mocoso de primero parecía haberse bañado en esencia de lavanda.

Ya había gente reunida frente a las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor, que seguían protegidas por Zhou y Blackcrow. Scorpius alargó la cabeza para ver si Albus ya estaba allí, pero encontró primero a los gemelos Scamander, que llevaban los dos vaqueros y jerseys idénticos. Le habría sido absolutamente imposible distinguirlos. Después vio a Rose, vestida de verde, y a Mei, que iba tranquilamente con su uniforme. Y ya, por fin, descubrió a Albus. Como había supuesto, llevaba vaqueros, pero eran negros en vez de azules, y se había puesto un suéter granate que de cerca resaltaría el asombroso verde de sus ojos. Scorpius aguantó la respiración un segundo y después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de saludo llena de adoración.

-Hola… -dijo, acercándose a él.

Albus sonrió también.

-Hola.

-Estás muy guapo.

-¿Sí? –dijo Albus, complacido-. Tú también.

Scorpius entrelazó su mano con la de Albus y sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Era increíble lo que cualquier roce con él podía despertar en su interior.

-¿Llevas mucho…? –La voz se le quebró por los nervios y carraspeó-. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, casi acabo de llegar. –A Albus le brillaban los ojos como nunca, tanto que Scorpius tenía problemas para apartar la mirada de ellos-. Es emocionante, ¿verdad?

No sabía si se refería a la obra de teatro o a su cita, pero Scorpius sólo pudo asentir, completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Albus pensaba que no iba a poder concentrarse en la obra, no cuando Scorpius estaba sentado a su lado, cuando sus piernas estaban rozándose, cuando los dedos de ambos dibujaban mutuas caricias entre ellos. Pero la obra era <em>buena<em>. Empezó con una risa tenebrosa en la oscuridad que le erizó la piel, siguió con un rayo que pareció caer justo encima de sus cabezas y continuó llevándole de susto en susto hasta el final. Había vampiros, inferis, un romance entre un mago y una bruja de clanes rivales y luchas por todo el escenario. La falsa sangre salpicaba a los niños de primero sentados en las primeras filas y los aullidos de los vampiros resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor. Los técnicos de hechizos ayudaban a hacer volar a los actores de lado a lado como auténticas criaturas de las noches, reproducían de manera inofensiva los supuestos conjuros que usaban los actores y creaban una niebla húmeda y fría en las escenas del cementerio. Albus no sentía tanto miedo como parecían estar sintiendo algunos alumnos más pequeños, pero estaba sentado al borde de su asiento, capturado por la trama.

Cuando llegó el momento de clavarle una estaca al líder de los vampiros la mitad de los estudiantes estaban jaleando a la pareja de magos. Amal le había dicho que en los teatros muggles lo normal era que el público se mantuviera callado, pero eso parecía muy aburrido. Era mucho mejor el estilo mágico, donde uno podía abuchear debidamente a los malos y animar a los buenos.

Albus aplaudió a rabiar al final de la obra, impresionado.

-Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? –le dijo a Scorpius.

-¿Viste cómo se deshacían cuando les clavaban las estacas? Era _asqueroso_ –dijo, con admiración.

-Y cómo gritaban…

McGonagall se puso en pie para anunciar que había refrescos y algo de picar en las mesas arrinconadas contra la pared y que los actores irían a pasar el rato con ellos en cuanto se desmaquillaran. Albus tenía algo de hambre –había comido poco aquel día por culpa de los nervios- y Scorpius también quería curiosear los canapés y pastelillos, así que se acercaron a las mesas. Albus le dio un bocado a uno; era salmón con crema de queso.

-Mmm, prueba este, Scorp –dijo, acercándole la otra mitad a la boca.

Éste lo comió obedientemente.

-Está bueno.

Lynch y Neville estaban haciendo desaparecer las butacas y arrinconando los bancos para que la gente pudiera moverse libremente por la amplia sala. De pronto, se empezó a oír música, una vieja pieza clásica. Albus la reconoció casi al momento porque Scorpius la había estado practicando al piano el año anterior. Era "Noche de Samhein", de Calíope Redfeathers, una compositora de principios del siglo diecinueve.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban cerca del escenario, esperando la salida de los actores, o comiendo y bebiendo cerca de las mesas. Milena Thomas y su novia de Ravenclaw se reían muy juntas. No muy lejos, su primo Michael le daba un beso a su novia de Hufflepuff. Los de primero coreaban de tanto en tanto los nombres de los actores. La gente parecía realmente feliz aquella noche.

A Albus le daban lo mismo Jessica y Christian, y armado con un pastelillo en una mano y una copa con zumo de calabaza en otra le dijo a Scorpius que le acompañara. Había un recoveco detrás de una de las columnas del Gran Comedor que ofrecía un poco de privacidad; no es que no pudieran verles desde ciertos ángulos, pero no estaban tampoco a la vista de todo el mundo. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, hombro con hombro y apoyados en la pared.

-Habría sido mejor poder ir a Hogsmeade, pero esto tampoco está mal –dijo Scorpius, entre bocado y bocado de su propio pastelillo-. Deberían hacer algo así una vez al mes, ¿verdad?

-¿Una obra?

-No, algo especial todos los meses. Un par de obras al año estarían bien, pero otro mes podrían hacer un concierto, otro mes un baile…

-Estaría bien –dijo, aun sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que sucediera algo así-. Yo me lo estoy pasando genial.

En ese momento había estado pensando en la obra, en la emoción del día y de la cita, pero entonces Scorpius dejó de comer y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo también.

Un silencio cargado de algo bueno reinó entre ellos durante unos segundos. Albus estaba seguro de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho; estaba tan cerca de Scorpius que prácticamente sólo podía verle los ojos, grises como las aguas del lago en invierno, y los mechones de fino cabello rubio que caían sobre ellos.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en esto –susurró. Los dos se acercaron un poco más al otro, sus frentes se tocaron. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan feliz y nervioso a la vez?-. Me gustas tanto… Creo que te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –murmuró Scorpius, acariciándole el pelo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Como novio?

-Sí…

Albus no podía más, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de anticipación. Necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo ya, y tomando aire salvó los milímetros que todavía les separaban y unió sus labios a los de Scorpius. La sensación fue como una sacudida física, como un coletazo de sus apresurados orgasmos y le hizo gemir y apretar un poco más la boca contra él. Era el primer beso romántico que daba en toda su vida, pero ya no sentía temor alguno a hacerlo mal, porque no podía haber nada, absolutamente nada de malo en besar así a Scorpius. Sus labios se movían contra los suyos, cálidos y suaves, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de que estaban en el Gran Comedor, acompañados de toda la escuela. En su universo ahora mismo sólo existían los besos de Scorpius.

Fue éste el primero en separarse un poco, con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y una expresión maravillada en la cara.

-Guau…

Albus se lamió los labios, que sabían a Scorpius, el mejor sabor que había probado en toda su vida, y sonrió también, mareado y extático. Pero de pronto un tremendo ruido de aplausos los sacó de su maravilloso trance y Albus creyó, alarmado, que les estaban aplaudiendo a _ellos_, como en una película que había visto en casa de los abuelos muggles de Rose y Hugo.

Para su infinito alivio, el motivo de los aplausos era que los actores acababan de hacer acto de presencia entre los alumnos y absolutamente nadie estaba pendiente de ellos dos. Albus distinguió la cara sonriente de Christian mientras saludaba a unos y a otros, al maduro actor que hacía de líder de los vampiros.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verlos? –le preguntó a Scorpius.

Toda la respuesta de Scorpius consistió en besarlo de nuevo. Albus enredó las manos en su pelo y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

_Continuará_


	9. Pequeñas y grandes preocupaciones

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 9 **Pequeñas y grandes preocupaciones**

"_¡Hola, papá!_

_¿Qué tal por_ casa?_ Espero que la abuela, los tíos y tú estéis muy bien. ¿Cómo está Reina? ¿Seguís montándola todos los días? Dale un paseo de mi parte._

_Ayer fue la obra de teatro que te había comentado. Nos gustó a todos, es genial. Tendrías que haber visto a los vampiros, parecían reales. Tenemos que ir al teatro todos juntos cuando sean vacaciones. Por cierto, Albus me pidió si quería verla con él y yo le dije que sí. Fue como una cita, La verdad es que me gustaba desde hacía tiempo y yo a él también, así que ahora hemos decidido ser novios._

_Sé que la abuela y tú apreciáis a Albus. Él dice que su familia no va a decir nada, y la verdad es que esta mañana los Weasley no me han mirado raro. Y Lily Potter parece hasta encantada de que estemos juntos. No creo que vaya a haber problemas. _

_Bueno, me voy, que he quedado con él. ¡Besos a todos! Os quiere,_

_Scorpius Malfoy."_

"_Querido Scorpius,_

_Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a contármelo, ya que medio colegio daba por sentado desde hacía semanas que entre Albus y tú había algo. Ya ves que no ha sido una sorpresa, pero a pesar de eso, me alegro mucho por ti. Albus es un buen chico, con un apellido antiguo y respetable, y se nota que los dos os hacéis felices, que es lo que importa._

_Aun así, ciertas conversaciones con el profesor Zabini me obligan a advertirte que salir con Albus no es una excusa para descuidar tus deberes y tus estudios. Entiendo que estés distraído y que sólo puedas pensar en él, pero espero que tus notas sean tan buenas como siempre o entonces sí que tendremos un problema por bien que me caiga Albus. Tu obligación ahora es estudiar, ¿entendido? Espero también que te comportes con cierto decoro; Hogwarts tiene un montón de sitios discretos donde los dos podéis estar juntos sin convertirlo en un espectáculo público. _

_Hablé de este asunto con el padre de Albus hace un par de semanas y él también aseguró que su familia no pondría inconvenientes a una relación entre vosotros dos, así que creo que puedes estar razonablemente tranquilo en ese aspecto. _

_Anoche tuvimos una cena especial en casa. Vinieron tus abuelos, tus tíos, Alexandra Cattermole y su hermano, Baltazar Yaxley. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de reuniones, pero siendo Samhain podía hacer una excepción. Madame Tereshkova nos mantuvo entretenidos durante gran parte de la velada contándonos la vida a principios del siglo pasado de un sangremuggle muy conocido en su país, Rasputín. Después contamos anécdotas de nuestros antepasados y salimos al exterior a encender una hoguera y completar el ritual. A lo largo de la noche sentimos la presencia de muchos espíritus, pero no puedo decir con seguridad que uno de ellos fuera tu madre._

_Yo sigo intentando proteger nuestros negocios de una posible Cuarentena. Esto nos ha supuesto algunas pérdidas, pero nada que no podamos permitirnos. Por ejemplo, el otro día me propusieron invertir en un balneario, una idea bastante novedosa. Creo que puede ser un éxito… en circunstancias más propicias. Tuve que rechazarlo, cuando podría dar muchísimo dinero. Pero en este momento es mejor ser conservador. De todos modos, si quieres saber más sobre este tema habla con tu hermana._

_Reina está perfectamente. Hace un par de días le eché un encantamiento desilusionador y pasamos toda la mañana volando por Wiltshire. _

_En fin, eso es todo. Dale recuerdos a Albus de mi parte. Tu padre,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en su despacho, pensando en la carta que Albus le había mandado el domingo. Había estado esperando una confirmación con sus propias palabras y las tenía. Ya era oficial, su hijo estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy, "<em>la persona más genial del mundo, papá, te lo juro<em>".

Ginny había recibido una carta similar y los dos habían hablado sobre aquello. Obviamente Ginny habría preferido a Dora Jordan o al propio Amal, por ejemplo, pero estaba más que dispuesta a respetar la decisión de Albus. A Harry le complacía ver que por fin había entrado en razón, y se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho incluso antes de que Scorpius ayudara a salvar la vida de Albus, Lily, Hugo y Roxanne.

Si no se había enterado antes de aquel romance había sido porque tanto Lily como todos sus primos se habían mostrado muy discretos con todo aquel asunto y Harry se preguntaba si Ron y Hermione lo sabrían o no. Como tenía ganas de comentar la noticia y la mañana no era muy ajetreada, decidió ir a ver si Hermione estaba libre; la encontró en su despacho, y si bien ella no estaba exactamente desocupada tampoco tenía nada demasiado urgente entre manos. Pareció alegrarse de la oportunidad de tomar una taza de té y charlar un momento.

-¿Recibisteis ayer carta de Rose?

-Sí. Dice que su cita con Dylan, ese Gryffindor de quinto que le gusta, fue todo un éxito. Y no sé si realmente eso es una buena noticia o no –añadió, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Bueno, tú tenías catorce años cuando saliste con Krum y él tenía _diecisiete_ –la pinchó-. Al menos ese chico sólo tiene quince, ¿no? Da gracias de que a su edad no le gusten los hombres maduros, como te pasaba a ti.

-Muy gracioso. Te recuerdo que yo ya tenía los quince cumplidos cuando empecé a salir con Victor. Y por favor, que sólo nos dimos un par de besos.

-No creo que Rose haya hecho mucho más.

-Eso espero –exclamó-. Estoy más mentalizada que Ron para asumir que nuestra hija ya no es una niñita, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites.

Harry sonrió un poco y decidió sacar el tema que le había llevado hasta allí.

-Dime, ¿te contó algo Rose de Albus?

-No, ¿es que hay algo que contar? –preguntó, con ojos curiosos.

-Él también tuvo una cita el sábado. Con Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? Creía que sólo… eran amigos.

Era bastante inusual que Hermione no viera venir algo, pero claro, en realidad sólo había tenido oportunidad de observar a los dos chicos juntos en la plataforma 9 ¾ .

-Albus está loquito por Scorpius y estoy bastante seguro de que Scorpius siente lo mismo por Albus –dijo Harry, pensando en algunas frases de la carta de su hijo.

-Vaya… ¿Ginny lo sabe?

-Sí, Albus también se lo contó a ella. Pero se lo ha tomado bien. Scorpius es un chico muy majo, en realidad. Si lo conocieras te caería bien.

Hermione tenía una expresión parecida a la que había tenido Ginny al hablar de ese tema; resignación, más que otra cosa. Harry se preguntó si serviría de algo intentar que conocieran un poco mejor a Draco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que también debía considerar si Draco querría conocerlas a ellas un poco mejor, cosa que, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, no parecía muy probable. Draco no había dado señales jamás de querer mejorar su relación con los Weasley y cuando coincidía con ellos se parapetaba tras una fría cortesía que sólo servía para mantener las distancias, aunque fuera de un modo más civilizado que sus insultos en Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, tampoco él ardía en deseos de llevarse mejor con los amigos de Draco. Zabini le parecía un imbécil, Parkinson era un mal bicho de mucho cuidado y Goyle era poco más que una masa de músculos sin cerebro. A veces lo veía por el gimnasio, levantando pesas de ciento treinta y ciento cuarenta kilos en un rincón.

Su amistad con Draco parecía ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla, no la primera de muchas otras. Quizás era imposible pedir más. Pero Harry no pudo seguir pensando más sobre ello porque les interrumpió Chloe asomando la cabeza.

-Jefe, le estaba buscando: acaba de llegar un aviso de los BIM.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una familia entera de muggles ha desaparecido de su domicilio en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Belfast: el padre, la madre, una niña de siete años y un niño de cuatro. La BIM piensa que uno de los hijos podía ser un sangremuggle, porque los vecinos han declarado que en ocasiones habían visto cosas raras. Citan una ocasión en la que la casa apareció por la mañana de color rojo como si hubieran estado pintándola durante toda la noche, así como dos pequeños incendios en los últimos dos años.

A Harry le pareció que aquello apestaba a Parásitos y le pidió a Chloe que asignara el caso a dos aurores y un BIM. Mientras ella se iba a cumplir la orden, Harry miró a Hermione, que estaba dándose golpecitos en los labios con el dedo.

-Parece ser que han vuelto a las andadas –dijo él.

Hermione suspiró.

-No podía durar eternamente. Pero niños de cuatro y siete años… Dios, son unos monstruos…

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Vamos a decírselo a Kingsley.

* * *

><p>La familia se llamaba Connolly y en su casa había restos de magia: o los Parásitos habían cambiado su modus operandi y ahora usaban conjuros para llevárselos de allí o bien era cierta la sospecha de los BIM de que uno de los niños era un sangremuggle. O ambas cosas. A Harry le daba una pena horrible el pensar en ello, que esa desgracia hubiera caído sobre ellos por tener magia antes incluso de saber que ésta realmente existía.<p>

Pero como siempre no había pistas sobre el paradero de aquella pobre familia. La policía estaba investigando los negocios de los padres por si habían estado desfalcando dinero y ahora habían huido, pero Harry no creía que por ahí fueran a encontrar nada.

La presencia de los miembros de la CIM aún lo volvía todo más difícil, porque estaban todo el rato escrutando sus decisiones, actuando como si ellos hubieran sabido hacerlo mucho mejor, pero sin ayudar de manera realmente efectiva. Kingsley le había dicho que los siete, además, estaban controlando los medios de comunicación muggles por si había el menor indicio de que los Parásitos fueran a filtrar la existencia de la magia. Harry no sabía cómo estaban haciendo eso sin acercarse a ningún ordenador, sin mirar ninguna televisión, pero Hermione le explicó que usaban un hechizo parecido al del Tabú que requería mucha experiencia y habilidad.

-Pero he estado pensando y no creo que tengan tantas ganas de hacerlo público. Si lo hacen perderán el control de la situación demasiado pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, sería un absoluto caos. Una de dos, o lo que quieren realmente es tener la magia para ellos solos o quieren repartirla, tal y como dicen los muggles de la Jaula. Pero si dicen que existe la magia antes de que sean capaces de dársela a todo el mundo, ¿qué van a conseguir?

-Quizás quieran azuzar a los muggles contra nosotros.

Hermione lo consideró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hum, no sé. Yo creo que lo más lógico por su parte sería mantener todo el asunto en secreto hasta que puedan ofrecerles a los demás la magia. Se arriesgan a que los muggles vayan también contra ellos.

Las palabras de Hermione tenían bastante sentido, pero Harry sabía que era un error imaginar que los delincuentes iban a hacer la cosa más razonable. Podían ser demasiado impulsivos, demasiado ambiciosos, demasiado imprudentes… Podían tener su propia lógica retorcida, sobre todo si eran unos fanáticos y Harry creía que los conspiradores lo eran.

Mientras tanto, el mundo mágico se encontraba alarmado al saber que los Parásitos habían vuelto a atacar y a llevarse gente. Alarmado, pero también belicoso. Muchos querían que los conspiradores atacaran de frente para luchar contra ellos y machacarlos. Un panfleto anónimo empezó a circular esos días por Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagón, sugiriendo represalias contra los muggles al más puro estilo del ojo por ojo. Harry dio una rueda de prensa explicando que si los secuestradores se habían llevado a los Connolly, tres de las víctimas ya habían sido muggles. Como había dicho mil veces, era absurdo e injusto convertir a todos los muggles en el enemigo. Estaba dispuesto a decirlo mil veces más si hacía falta.

Y en el mundo muggle, las especulaciones sobre la familia Connolly se sucedían. Nadie se explicaba cómo habían podido llevarse a cuatro personas de su casa sin dejar rastro, sin que nadie hubiera visto nada. Harry se lo imaginó como uno de esos misteriosos casos sin resolver que la prensa o la televisión mencionaba de vez en cuando en reportajes especiales. Scotland Yard lo estaba investigando a fondo y Harry tenía a los BIM pendientes de cualquier cosa que los muggles pudieran encontrar, pero aún así no creía que fueran a tener éxito. Los policías estaban aún más perdidos que ellos.

* * *

><p>A Draco no le extrañó averiguar que Pansy estaba disgustada con la relación que Damon estaba teniendo con Britney Steele, considerando que ésta era hija de un sangremuggle y una muggle. Ya no se trataba sólo de la pureza de sangre; desde lo de Windfield, los magos en la posición de los Steele eran los principales sospechosos. Pero si le sorprendió un poco la dureza con la que expresaba su desaprobación, considerando que estaban en medio del mercado y que cualquiera podía oírla.<p>

-Son sólo unos críos, Pansy. ¿Qué más te da con quién salga ahora Damon?

-Por favor, no seas ingenuo. ¿Te crees que esa pequeña zorra arribista no sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿Crees que va a dejar pasar la posibilidad de emparentar con una familia como la nuestra?

Si Draco se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco fue en honor a una amistad que duraba toda una vida. Los Parkinson eran moderadamente ricos y sangrepuras, pero Adrian Pucey tenía una bisabuela sangremuggle y su familia no poseía fortuna alguna. Si Britney hubiera sido realmente una cazafortunas habría encontrado en Slytherin mejores opciones que Damon Pucey. Y Draco no creía realmente que eso fuera así, no con los comentarios que hacía Scorpius de ella.

-Tienen catorce años.

Pansy frenó en seco y se lo quedó mirando mientras meneaba la cabeza con reproche. Draco detuvo a Greg, que también iba con ellos y no se había dado cuenta de que se habían parado.

-Déjame decirte que _ciertas_ amistades no te están haciendo ningún bien.

-No seas ridícula, Pansy –dijo Draco en voz baja, un poco irritado-. Y ni se te ocurra montar una escena en medio del mercado. Tal vez eso sea aceptable para una Parkinson, pero no lo es para un Malfoy.

Pansy apretó los labios mientras sus fosas nasales se abrían airadamente, la viva imagen de un pequinés enfurruñado. Pero sus palabras habían dado en el blanco.

-No iba a montar ninguna escena –dijo ella altaneramente.

-Perfecto, continuemos. Vamos, Greg.

El mercado también había notado la situación del mundo mágico. La gente tenía que comer, eso desde luego, e iban a hacer sus compras, pero se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Antes había muchas personas, brujas en su mayoría, que disfrutaban yendo a comprar cada mañana porque allí se encontraban con sus amigas y podían charlar con ellas mientras iban de puesto en puesto; ahora todo el mundo hacía sus compras lo más rápidamente posible y muchos optaban por hacer una gran compra semanal y conservar los productos frescos con hechizos congelantes.

Los puestos se veían bien surtidos. No había señales de que la gente estuviera acaparando víveres de cara a una posible Cuarentena. El ministerio les había recordado a todos que en el peor de los casos no había razón para que no pudieran conseguir comida en el mundo muggle y él mismo había tomado sus medidas al respecto con la ayuda de Bulstrode.

Pero se estaba poniendo en lo peor. Madam Tereshkova no parecía demasiado preocupada, y Draco pensaba que si ella y sus compañeros hubieran estado considerando la posibilidad de una medida semejante se le notaría de alguna manera.

-Draco –exclamó entonces Greg, con una mezcla de alarma y tensión.

Draco miró en su dirección y vio a un hombre no muy alto, robusto, de graso pelo negro. Al momento se le puso un nudo en el estómago hecho de residuos de miedo y puro odio. Era John Carling, uno de los peores guardias de Azkaban. Que Draco supiera, nunca había tocado a un preso, pero tenía sus propias maneras de hacerse aborrecer. Le gustaba escupir en la comida de los presos antes de servirla, burlarse cruelmente de ellos si los veía deprimidos, amenazarles con visitas nocturnas, contarles mentiras, como que sus cónyuges tenían amantes mientras ellos estaban allí presos. Contaban que en una ocasión había atormentado tanto a un preso que éste se había suicidado y también que había dejado morir a otro entre terribles dolores sin llamar al medimago de la prisión porque, según él, había creído que el prisionero mentía. A lo largo de su carrera había sufrido más de un intento de asesinato a manos de presos enfurecidos y Draco había lamentado todos y cada uno de esos fracasos.

Cuando Carling los vio, les dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Draco sintió la vergüenza de saber que ese cerdo le había visto llorando en Azkaban, en su momento más bajo, pero sobre todo se vio abrumado por la necesidad de hacérselo pagar. No era un crío asustado. Era un hombre hecho y derecho con millones de galeones en el banco, buenos contactos y una posición respetable. Draco entornó los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos para que supiera que no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Después les hizo un gesto a sus amigos.

-Venga, vámonos.

-Le odio –dijo Greg, con voz baja, pero intensa.

-No eres el único. Pero antes o después pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Tratando de borrar el desagradable momento de su mente, Draco habló con un par de arrendatarios y después él, Greg y Pansy usaron la Aparición para ir a Hogsmeade y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en el local de los Flint. Nada más sentarse, Pansy demostró que aún seguía pensando en el emparejamiento de su hijo.

-En Navidades hablaremos con él. Posiblemente esa pequeña buscona se deja hacer de todo y Damon sólo está con ella por eso, pero estoy segura de que mi hijo sabe diferenciar entre una pareja aceptable y otra que no lo es.

-Vamos, Pansy, no puede ser tan mala… A Scorpius le cae bien.

-Scorpius tiene gustos peculiares, querido –replicó ella.

-También es amigo de tu hijo, _querida_ –replicó él a su vez-. Y deja de martirizarnos con la vida sentimental de tu hijo de catorce años, por favor. Como si ahora mismo no tuviéramos todos cosas más serias de las que preocuparnos.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Grudge observó al director de los experimentos, el doctor Ethan Liver. Era un hombre de cincuenta años con ojos oscuros e inexpresivos como los de un reptil. Junto a él, tumbado en una camilla que se encontraba entre dos paneles conectados a varias máquinas, estaba el donante. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de gritar, de llorar y de llamar a su madre; simplemente estaba ahí tumbado con ojos perdidos que indicaban que su mente se hallaba ya muy lejos de allí. En otras cuatro camillas a su alrededor, cuatro voluntarios –tres hombres y una mujer- esperaban ansiosamente el momento de recibir su magia.<p>

Medea pronunció un encantamiento; las máquinas no se resintieron gracias a las protecciones de los Inefables que Cavensham les había proporcionado. Los cuatro voluntarios, sin embargo, dieron una sacudida contra sus correajes.

Magia y ciencia. Así debería haber sido siempre.

El doctor Liver apretó una serie de controles en los paneles que flanqueaban la camilla del niño y una luz azul le cubrió de pies a cabeza. El donante gimió y meneó la cabeza. El doctor Liver aumentó la intensidad de la luz y un temblor profundo empezó a resonar por la sala. La luz azul brillaba cada vez más y el donante empezó a gritar, gritos agudos e inhumanos. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar con fuerza; se mordió la lengua y la sangre empezó a caerle por la barbilla en abundancia. Entonces hubo un estallido de luz de un indescriptible color dorado, que hacía daño al cerebro porque realmente no era un color destinado a ser visto por ojos humanos, y cuatro rayos se precipitaron contra los cuatro voluntarios, quienes también tuvieron un espasmo.

El donante había muerto. Su cara estaba contraída en un gesto de intenso dolor. Elizabeth procuró no mirarlo y concentrarse en los cuatro receptores. Unos enfermeros les estaban quitando los correajes y ellos estaban tratando de ponerse en pie. Los cuatro tenían la misma expresión, curiosa, impaciente, solemne. Querían saber si ya lo habían conseguido. Querían saber si eran magos.

A una señal suya, uno de sus hombres le entregó una varita a cada uno. Ellos las sujetaron con reverencia, pronunciaron un Lumos mientras las meneaban decididamente y las cuatro soltaron cuatro chorros torpes de magia.

Su alegría fue indescriptible y le quitó a Elizabeth el mal sabor de boca de la muerte del donante. Los cuatro estaban eufóricos y lo expresaban sin vergüenza. Un mago que había estado observándolo todo corrió a abrazar a la mujer, que era su esposa.

-Te lo dije. ¡Te dije que tú también tendrías magia!

Dos de los tres varones voluntarios eran parientes de sangremuggles. El otro, un importante hombre de negocios muggle que había contribuido financieramente en el proyecto.

-Gracias –le dijeron-. Gracias.

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Un rato después, Elizabeth, Medea y Anne estaban en el despacho de la primera, saboreando un té bien cargado, la conclusión de una tarea bien hecha. Medea y Anne eran buscadas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle, así que ya no iban a casa de Elizabeth, por si los criados o alguno de sus invitados ocasionales las reconocían accidentalmente. Sólo podían verse en el Proyecto. Pero era un sacrificio que valía la pena, como todos.<p>

Elizabeth y sus padres habían dejado Inglaterra cuando ella tenía cinco años y se habían ido a vivir a Canadá. El trabajo había hecho que Elizabeth se marchara a Australia poco después de cumplir los veinte, a principios de los ochenta. Allí había conocido a su futuro marido, Roderick Grudge. Recordaba su sorpresa al descubrir que él también estaba al tanto de la existencia del mundo mágico; lo había sabido a las pocas semanas de empezar a salir con él, cuando había acudido a una cita con restos de Polvos Flú en la manga de su chaqueta. Ese descubrimiento sólo había hecho que se unieran aún más; aunque Roderick, doce años mayor que ella, ya había conseguido amasar una fortuna considerable, le amargaba ser un squib y Elizabeth sólo tenía que pensar en su padre y la amargura que siempre le había acompañado para entenderlo. Aun así, Roderick tenía una buena relación con su familia y estaba muy unido a Medea, su hermana pequeña.

Elizabeth había vivido en Australia durante veinte años, el tiempo que había durado su matrimonio. Después Roderick había muerto, dejándole toda su fortuna, y ella ya había vuelto a Inglaterra con la idea de acabar con el monopolio de la magia e impedir que algo como lo de su padre o lo de Roderick volviera a suceder. Su vida había estado en el mundo muggle, aunque su ambición se hubiera centrado en el mágico. Pronto esas divisiones habrían acabado.

-¿Cuántas varitas nos quedan? –preguntó Medea-. ¿Tres?

-Sí, pero nuestra gente en Estados Unidos tiene el golpe ya prácticamente listo –contestó ella.

-Esperemos que sí. Un mago sin varita no es mucho mejor que un muggle.

-¿Algún problema en los Refugios? –preguntó Elizabeth. Ahora que Medea y Anne se escondían allí, ellas estaban al mando de los Refugios, donde vivían los magos, muggles y squibs perseguidos por los aurores y la policía. Elizabeth había supuesto previsoramente que podía necesitarlos. Estaban a una milla del proyecto, protegidos también por Fidelius, y tenían capacidad para acoger a unas ciento cincuenta personas.

El proyecto, por su parte, contaba en sus instalaciones con diez amplios barracones para los aproximadamente dos mil mercenarios -magos y muggles-, que estaban a sus órdenes, así como también para el personal científico. Sólo unos pocos seguían viviendo donde lo habían hecho siempre porque su apariencia de ciudadanos modélicos aún les era útil. Uno de ellos, de hecho, había sido quien había sospechado que uno de los niños Connolly, que vivían en su misma calle, podía ser un mago. Había sido una casualidad muy favorable, pues todas las medidas de precaución de los ministerios del Reino Unido y de Francia habían vuelto casi imposible conseguir más donantes.

-No, todo marcha bien, dadas las circunstancias –dijo Anne.

-¿Hay muchas quejas acerca de sus familiares en la Jaula?

-La mayoría comprenden bien que no es un buen momento para intentar el rescate.

Elizabeth esperó el inevitable comentario de Medea sobre Montague y éste no tardó demasiado.

-Aun así, creo que deberíamos intentar sacar a nuestros magos de Azkaban.

-Cuando sea el momento.

Irrumpir en Azkaban sólo para liberar a unos cuantos magos le parecía, de momento, un riesgo innecesario. Prefería hacerlo cuando tuvieran la posibilidad de llevarse también a los verdaderos criminales y usarlos como donantes. Además, primero tenían que concentrarse en encontrar más varitas y en poner a Harry Potter bajo sus órdenes.

-Hablando de planes, queridas, ya sé cómo vengarnos de esos mocosos de Hogwarts –dijo Anne. Elizabeth la miró intrigadamente-. Y el riesgo por nuestra parte será mínimo.

Anne les explicó entonces lo que había pensado –relativamente fácil, bastante seguro- y Elizabeth y Medea sonrieron con aprobación.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? No tenemos nada que perder.

_Continuará_


	10. En los dos lados del charco

Capítulo 10 **En los dos lados del charco**

Ser novio de Albus no cambiaba mucho la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces; la única diferencia –y qué diferencia- era que podían besarse y abrazarse cuando tenían ganas, lo cual solía ser siempre. Los besos eran adictivos y pasaban un poco más de tiempo a solas que antes, pero Scorpius se dio cuenta de que, en cierta manera, habían sabido desde los primeros días de amistad que había algo especial entre ellos. Siempre había preferido estar con él antes que con cualquiera, siempre había pensado que era guapo y que tenía unos ojos de morirse, siempre había sentido que su presencia lo volvía todo un poco mejor.

Había tan pocos cambios que ni siquiera se sentaban juntos en más clases. Al contrario. Habían intentado sentarse juntos en Defensa, Pociones e Historia de la Magia, pero Zabini y Pinetree les habían separado a los cinco minutos porque decían que sólo se distraían mutuamente –lo cual Scorpius aceptaba de mala gana como cierto-, y Lynch y Vector siguieron el mismo camino, para desespero de ambos. Al final, habían conseguido que al menos les dejaran sentarse uno detrás del otro, como siempre, una posición que les permitía atender más sin tener que separarse del todo. Sólo en Historia de la Magia podían estar juntos como querían; a Binns le daba lo mismo que atendieran o no, con tal de que no armaran alboroto.

Pero lo que Scorpius sabía con total certeza era que se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca habría esperado sentirse tras la muerte de su madre. No había imaginado que pudiera emborracharse con besos y caricias, no había esperado que el amor fuera así, esa emoción explosiva que le hacía ir con la cabeza en las nubes y que le hacía pensar a todas horas en Albus y en las más terribles cursiladas.

-Te quiero, Al –murmuró una tarde, mientras depositaba besos en la línea de su mandíbula-. No te imaginas cuánto te quiero.

Estaban en el aula de música donde se habían escondido tantas veces, tirados sobre sus túnicas. Scorpius estaba sobre Albus, apoyado sobre sus codos para no cargar el peso sobre él. Los dos estaban duros, notaba la erección de Albus casi como la suya propia y sólo de pensarlo se sentía medio mareado.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo, con voz temblorosa, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo y la espalda.

-Eres tan guapo…–siguió, moviendo sus labios hasta la cálida piel de su cuello. Albus se removió un poco, como si le hiciera cosquillas, pero Scorpius siguió besándole mientras hablaba-. Tú y yo _tenemos_ que estar juntos.

-Sí, es el destino.

-El destino –repitió Scorpius, encantado con la idea, antes de moverse hasta sus labios de nuevo.

Albus abrió la boca para recibirlo. Scorpius hizo un ruidito satisfecho al sentir la lengua contra la suya; había visto chicos que la usaban como si estuvieran batiendo huevos allá adentro, pero Albus la movía lentamente, lamiendo la suya, acariciándole el interior de la boca… Él prefería hacerlo así también, disfrutando de cada instante, sintiendo cómo crecía la excitación dentro de él. Las manos de Albus vagaban por su espalda, se metían por debajo de su camisa, buscando la piel y Scorpius gimió contra su boca, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Tenía calor, la carne le ardía bajo las capas de ropa y su erección era ya casi completa. Podía notar cómo su cuerpo escapaba cada vez más a su control y sin pensarlo, frotó la polla contra la de él un momento en busca de un alivio que parecía imposible. Albus soltó jadeo ahogado y sus caderas dieron un pequeño salto contra las suyas.

-Scorp…

-Espera… Espera...-Necesitaba unos segundos para recomponerse, para ser capaz de controlarlo, pero Albus no le dio esa oportunidad. Sus brazos le atrajeron hacia él de nuevo y su boca se acercó a la suya.

-No, no pares… -dijo, empezando a moverse debajo de él como Scorpius lo había hecho antes.

Merlín bendito, pensó, antes de ceder alegremente a la tentación. Aquello no lo habían hecho aún, lo normal era que terminaran las sesiones de besos cada uno en su cuarto, machacándosela pensando en el otro. Pero la perspectiva de llegar hasta el final, de _hacerlo_ aunque sólo fuera un poco, le producía el mismo júbilo mezclado de terror que descender sobre la escoba en picado.

Scorpius apretó sus caderas contra las de Albus y le devolvió ansiosamente los besos, tratando de moverse al mismo ritmo que él, buscando la posición de más contacto entre ellos. La fricción enviaba oleadas de placer desde su entrepierna al resto de su cuerpo, parecido a masturbarse, pero mucho mejor porque era Albus, su Albus, quien gemía contra su boca, quien despertaba esa necesidad insoportable dentro de él.

-Al… Oh, Al…

Se movía ya casi por impulso, incapaz de besarlo porque de su boca escapaba un jadeo desesperado tras otro. Ya no habría podido parar, ya no podía pensar, sólo quería más. Y entonces se corrió, tensando el cuerpo sobre Albus, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Albus se corrió también casi a la vez que él y sus caderas se arquearon contra las suyas.

-Oh, Dios…

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre él y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin importarle la humedad pegajosa de sus calzoncillos, ni el sudor que le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo por debajo del suéter. Era feliz y se sentía exhausto y ligeramente avergonzado. No era como si nunca se hubieran visto correrse, pero nunca se lo habían hecho el uno al otro. Y ahora… ahora se sentía aún más unido a él.

Podría haberse quedado allí eternamente, envuelto en los brazos de Albus, que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Albus le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Ay, déjame respirar

Scorpius sonrió y se movió, poniéndose a su lado. Después le cogió la mano y le besó los dedos.

-No me estarás llamando gordo, ¿verdad?

Albus también sonrió y le acarició el pelo; Scorpius sintió un ligero y agradable estremecimiento.

-Me ha gustado, ¿y a ti? –Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por el acaloramiento, pero Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que se oscurecían un poco más.

-También –asintió, sabiendo que posiblemente él tampoco había escapado al rubor-. Aunque ahora estoy todo pegajoso.

Albus soltó una risita.

-Y yo.-Entonces sacó su varita y se apuntó a la bragueta de los pantalones-. _Inmaculatis. _

Al momento, la mancha de humedad de sus pantalones, apenas visible porque éstos eran oscuros, desapareció del todo. Scorpius usó el mismo hechizo para limpiarse su propio desastre y después se apretó contra él, satisfecho. Era viernes, tenían todo el fin de semana para estar juntos y además aún faltaba media hora para la cena.

La vida era maravillosa.

* * *

><p>Un rato después, Albus fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar, aunque su mente estaba aún muy, muy lejos de allí, reviviendo lo que había pasado con Scorpius. No lo había planeado, simplemente no había soportado la idea de detenerse como otras veces; por suerte Scorpius se había mostrado igual de dispuesto que él a llegar hasta el final. Si no, se habría muerto de la vergüenza y del dolor de huevos.<p>

-Vaya cara traes, Albus –dijo Rose, meneando la cabeza con expresión divertida.

Albus sólo sonrió un poco más, aunque luego se controló un poco al ver la expresión enfurruñada de Camilla, que estaba algo enfadada desde que Scorpius y él se habían hecho novios. Rose decía que eran sólo celos y que ya se le pasaría, porque además todo el colegio lo había visto venir desde hacía meses. Nada, que se aguantara. Dora tampoco parecía muy feliz, aunque a ella se la veía más resignada y le seguía tratando igual.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –le preguntó a Amal.

-Los deberes de Encantamientos y un par de cartas astrales –contestó. Amal iba a Adivinación y ya le había hecho la carta astral a medio Gryffindor. Gracias a él, Albus sabía que era ascendente Libra, que era más emocional que cerebral y que de viejo iba a tener problemas con los riñones. Fascinante. Amal le había contado más cosas, pero ya no se acordaba de más. Era verdad que la profesora Trelawney había emitido dos profecías auténticas a lo largo de su vida, pero a la mayoría de sus alumnos les parecía bastante inepta y casi todos los que escogían su asignatura lo hacían porque era la más fácil de aprobar.

La cena apareció delante de ellos y Albus se sirvió una chuleta de cordero y un poco de salsa, más que nada por comer algo. Cuando pasaba directamente de los brazos de Scorpius a la mesa nunca tenía hambre, y luego un par de horas después, en la Sala Común, se sentía capaz de comerse un buey. Por suerte siempre tenía un par de chocolatinas a mano con las que calmar un poco el vacío en el estómago.

-Eh, Albus, ¿Scorpius te ha dicho algo de Zabini? –le preguntó Bruce Kendrick.

-No, ¿por qué? –Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. ¿Lo repetirían? Él quería repetirlo. A veces se sentía un poco como un obseso sexual, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Los de tercero dicen que se lo han cruzado por los pasillos y les ha quitado cinco puntos sin más.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? –protestó Rose.

-No sé nada –dijo Albus, lanzando una mirada a la mesa de los profesores. A él normalmente le parecía que Zabini siempre tenía la misma expresión imperturbable (que algunos alumnos de Slytherin trataban de imitar con mayor o menor fortuna). Y esa era la misma cara que le veía ahora.

-Estará en esos días del mes –bromeó Amal.

Urien lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Zabini es un hombre-lobo?

Albus estaba masticando en ese momento, pero se echó a reír a carcajadas y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida. No era el único, todos los que le habían oído se estaban riendo también.

-Los _otros_ días del mes, Urien –le explicó Rose, divertida-. Los de las chicas.

-Ah… Vale, no lo había pillado.

Todos terminaron de cenar entre bromas y risas y cuando se levantaron de las mesas, Albus fue a buscar a Scorpius para darle el último beso del día y despedirse de él hasta la mañana siguiente. Como apenas tenían tiempo y además estaban rodeados de gente, sólo fueron unas palabras y un beso rápido; después Albus echó a andar resignadamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, maldiciendo el cruel sistema de Casas por millonésima vez. Los Fundadores podían haber sido grandes magos, pero no sabían _nada_ sobre amor adolescente.

* * *

><p>Aquel sábado, Blaise se levantó definitivamente de mal humor. Era el día de la boda. Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo que el nuevo marido de su madre contrajera una repentina y fatal enfermedad o sufriera un incomprensible accidente durante una Aparición. Luego llegarían los titulares y el escándalo: la única esperanza que Blaise podía albergar era que sucediera bien lejos de allí, que no le salpicara. Pero su madre estaba furiosa con él por no haber acudido a la boda y bien podía acercarse al Reino Unido sólo para fastidiarle.<p>

Si bien Blaise quería pretender que nada de eso le afectaba, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sabía que si se quedaba ese día en el castillo le iba a costar no darle vueltas al asunto, así que después de desayunar fue a su despacho para llamar a Theo por Red Flú y ver si podían almorzar juntos, pero el elfo de la mansión le dijo que él y Daphne se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana al norte de Francia. Blaise lo intentó entonces con Draco y tuvo más suerte.

Poco antes del mediodía, Blaise llegó a Malfoy manor. Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, alguien gritó su nombre desde arriba. Blaise alzó la vista y vio a Draco, montando a la yegua. El animal comenzó a bajar rápidamente hacia él y poco después Draco desmontó y fue a estrecharle la mano.

-¿Qué tal?

-Tienes buen aspecto. –No mentía. Su mirada seguía siendo algo apática, pero había recuperado algo de peso.

Draco llamó a un elfo para que llevara a la yegua al establo y le quitara los arreos y los dos entraron en la mansión. Como Draco quería darse una ducha antes del almuerzo, lo dejó en manos de Narcissa, quien le presentó a madam Tereshkova y a su ayudante. La señora Tonks y Lupin estaban también por allí; Blaise seguía sin relacionarse mucho con el segundo y apenas conocía a la primera, pero salió bien del paso.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, Blaise? –le preguntó Narcissa tras preguntarle por los niños, sacando, sin saberlo, el tema del que él había estado huyendo.

-Imagino que bien –contestó. La presencia de Tereshkova le animó a hablar, aunque esa no había sido su intención al ir a Malfoy manor. ¿No pretendía dejar claro que él no tenía nada que ver con los tejemanejes de su madre? Aquella era una oportunidad de oro, ¿qué mejor testigo de su desapego que alguien de la Confederación Internacional de Magos? Y Tereshkova conocería a su madre, Blaise estaba seguro; uno de sus difuntos maridos había sido un ruso-. Hoy se casa con un magnate argentino, Eduardo Montoro.

Narcissa arqueó las cejas en un ademán de contenida sorpresa.

-Vaya… No había oído nada.

-No creo que la noticia haya llegado aún a Inglaterra. Y allí fueron bastante discretos.

-Oh, ¿es usted el hijo de Chiara Zabini? –preguntó entonces madam Tereshkova, como si acabara de atar cabos.

-Así es.

Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-¿Y cómo es que no ha acudido a la boda?

Blaise no se dejó engañar, sabía lo que le estaba preguntando en realidad. Pero por suerte se había preparado para esa pregunta, consciente de que se la harían a menudo en cuanto se corriera la voz de ese nuevo matrimonio.

-Mi madre se ha casado demasiadas veces como para que sea realmente un momento especial y ahora mismo mis alumnos de Hogwarts me necesitan más que ella.

Ahí estaba, perfecto. No traicionaba a su madre, denunciando sin palabras que sus acciones eran inaceptables, pero demostraba que no tenía interés ni parte en esa boda.

Draco llegó en ese momento, ya vestido con una túnica negra, para variar; aparentemente había oído la última parte de la conversación.

-¿Tu madre se ha casado? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Se casa hoy a las doce, hora de Argentina.

Hubo una chispa de comprensión en los ojos de Draco, quien miró fugazmente a Tereshkova.

-¿Conoces siquiera a su nuevo marido?

-No, nunca le he visto ni he hablado con él. –Se giró hacia la enviada rusa-. Mi madre y yo llevamos vidas muy separadas.

Narcissa le colocó la mano en el brazo.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, Blaise. Y ahora pasemos al salón, por favor. El almuerzo ya debe de estar servido.

Blaise se dejó conducir hasta el salón donde, efectivamente, ya estaba todo preparado. Narcissa y Andromeda se pusieron a hablar rápidamente del baile de Navidad, alejando el tema de su madre, cosa que él les agradeció; al fin y al cabo, se suponía que había ido allí para no pensar en ella. La comida, excelente como siempre, le distrajo; en Hogwarts se comía muy bien, pero de vez en cuando echaba de menos algo más sofisticado.

Después de comer, Draco le pidió que le acompañara a su laboratorio y Blaise bajó con él preguntándose si iban a hablar de pociones o había cambiado de idea y era una treta para follar. La habitación estaba tal y como él recordaba haberla visto la última vez que había ido allí, pero había una jaula con pequeños ratones blancos.

-¿Llegaste a ir a uno de esos sitios llenos de muggles?

-Sí. –A Blaise le dio la sensación de que iba a decir algo y luego cambiaba de opinión-. He ido un par de veces.

-Tienes más estómago que yo.

-Encuentro lo que estoy buscando, ni más ni menos –dijo, con indiferencia.

-¿Esos sitios son como tú pensabas? –preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad en medio de su aprensión.

-Más o menos, sí. En realidad se parecen a Vanity, pero con un cuarto donde la gente va a follar.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no van a casa de uno de los dos?

Draco lo miró como si lo creyera tonto.

-Porque no se trata de eso, Blaise. –Meneó la cabeza-. Olvídalo, no te he pedido que bajaras aquí para hablar de esto. Además, si tanta curiosidad tienes sólo has de acompañarme la próxima vez que vaya.

-Me quedaré con la duda, gracias. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Draco fue a por un pergamino y se lo tendió.

-Esta es la fórmula provisional del veneno que mató a Rookwood y al Parásito muggle que capturaron en Windfield. He conseguido averiguar que incluye dos conjuros en su fabricación. Pero tengo la sensación de que se me escapa algo. ¿Tú qué crees?

Blaise la leyó con atención; aunque fuera un experto en Defensa, se había sacado un ÉXTASIS en Pociones con un Extraordinario. Pero después de leerla un par de veces también se dio cuenta de que no sabía lo suficiente. Nunca había visto una poción que requiriera hechizos de magia, aunque sabía que la que había preparado Draco para salvar a Scorpius había sido de ésas.

-Sería mejor que lo consultaras con Arcadia.

-Ya lo hago. Y ella ha estado hablando con el retrato de Snape también. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene más idea que yo.

-Si Snape no es capaz… E imagino que los especialistas de San Mungo y del ministerio también lo estarán investigando, ¿no?

Draco bufó desdeñosamente.

-Esos… Si por ellos fuera, Scorpius aún seguiría pareciendo un dementorizado. Vamos, Blaise, vuélvela a leer. ¿Hay algo que te resulte extraño o curioso?

-Es la primera fórmula que veo de una poción con hechizos, Draco. ¿Y para qué sirven, por cierto?

Draco empezó a explicarle todo lo que sabía de la poción. Blaise odiaba admitirlo, pero la mitad de las cosas le sonaban a chino. Y cuando Draco terminó de hablar, seguía sin tener nada claro.

-Mira, hay una docena de venenos capaces de causar la muerte horas después de haber sido ingeridos; hasta puedes calcular con relativa precisión el momento de la muerte según la dosis. ¿Para qué han escogido una fórmula tan complicada?

-Porque nadie conoce el antídoto.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

-¿Crees que puede ser por algo más? –preguntó Draco, mirando especulativamente el pergamino.

-Sin los hechizos, sería igual de venenosa. ¿Para qué los necesitan?

-Posiblemente hacen que el veneno permanezca inactivo hasta que el envenenador quiera –dijo después de pensarlo, sin sonar convencido del todo.

Blaise no había incluido las pociones como medio de distraer su mente de la boda, pero sabía aprovechar una oportunidad cuando le veía.

-Venga, vamos a probar un par de cosas.

* * *

><p>James recibió un ejemplar de Noticias Mágicas mientras estaba desayunando. En primera plana estaban hablando de la cumbre entre Estados Unidos, Canadá y México que se estaba realizando aquella semana. Pero no era la única noticia. En una pequeña columna se hablaba de un asesinato ocurrido cerca de Texas y en otra, del robo que había sufrido una de las tres tiendas de varitas que había en los Estados Unidos. Los ladrones se habían llevado al menos las doscientas varitas allí almacenadas, probablemente para revenderlas en el mercado negro.<p>

-Venga, James, date prisa –dijo su amigo Clive.

-Tranquilo, que el pueblo no se va a ir a ningún sitio.

A diferencia de Hogwarts, los alumnos de tercero para arriba podían ir al pueblo vecino, Oakville, todos los sábados. A James le gustaba ir allí tanto como a los demás. Era más grande que Hogsmeade y tenía, entre otras cosas, tiendas de ropa, pastelerías, heladerías, una bolera y una pista de baloncesto, un deporte que James no había conocido hasta llegar a los Estados Unidos. Lo más emocionante de Oakville era su pequeño cine, situado a las afueras del pueblo. Su dueño era un squib llamado Frank Wilson, que elegía y proyectaba las películas que más le gustaban, no siempre nuevas. Los sábados por la mañana siempre hacía un pase al que solían acudir los alumnos de Salem, quienes habían visto allí películas antiguas de Tarzan, Casablanca, Los Inmortales, Gladiator, King Kong… Los sangremuggles se quejaban de que la mayoría eran muy viejas o estaban ya muy vistas, pero para los alumnos criados entre magos todas las películas eran una novedad.

James se marchó hacia Oakville con su actual novia, Meredith, su amigo Clive y la novia de éste, y otro chico de Indiana llamado TJ LeFeu. Había veinte minutos caminando y el frío de Massachusetts ya mordía con fuerza; en pleno invierno era habitual que las visitas de los sábados quedaran canceladas por culpa de alguna tormenta de nieve.

Al menos una vez al mes, James se encontraba allí con su tío Charlie y se tomaban algo juntos, pero ese no era uno de esos días. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue entrar al Trébol Afortunado para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla y entrar un poco en calor; el sitio estaba abarrotado porque la mayoría de los estudiantes que habían salido aquella mañana habían tenido la misma idea, así que tardaron un poco en tener una jarra entre las manos. T.J., siempre nervioso e impaciente, ya estaba con ganas de salir de allí e ir a dar una vuelta por la tienda de artículos de quadpot.

Después de tomarse la cerveza fueron hacia allí, hablando del cursillo de Aparición y Desaparición que iban a dar la última semana de clase para todos aquellos que ya habían cumplido los diecisiete años. James era uno de ellos, por los pelos, y se alegraba mucho de no tener que esperar hasta final de curso para aprender a Aparecerse (aunque sus padres le habían dicho que en caso de ser necesario podría haberse examinado en Navidades, con un instructor particular).

-Dicen que hace unos años un chico perdió una pierna por la Aparición.

-Bah, no debe de ser tan difícil; conozco a un montón de idiotas que saben Aparecerse y nunca les ha pasado nada.

En la tienda, James se compró unos guantes nuevos para la escoba y observó el último modelo de escoba que había salido en Estados Unidos, la Galáctica. Después se fueron a la tienda de ropa que había al lado, donde también vendían vaqueros, zapatillas Nike y otras prendas de vestir muggle. James vio una camiseta azul que le gustó mucho y se la compró. La tercera parada fue en una tienda de música, donde escucharon un par de canciones de las Cuatro Damas, el grupo que estaba triunfando en los Estados Unidos. Allí apenas conocían a los Dementores Asesinos o a las Brujas de Macbeth. Clive, que tocaba el violín, se compró unas cuantas partituras y después se marcharon a por provisiones a la tienda de dulces, que estaba un poco más lejos. James saludó a un par de chicos con los que se cruzaron y se fijó al pasar en una mujer muy guapa, de ventipocos años, que llevaba a un niño de tres años de la mano. Un par de metros por detrás de ella caminaba un hombre alto cuyo rostro estaba medio envuelto en una bufanda negra; sólo se le veían los ojos, oscuros.

-¡Mira, James!

Meredith le estiró con fuerza del brazo derecho para acercarle al escaparate de la tienda. James dio un paso de lado para mantener el equilibrio y mientras tanto vio por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre alargaba la mano hacia él. Entonces notó otro tirón, pero en el brazo izquierdo. El hombre había agarrado la bolsa de papel que James sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Al instante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre desapareció, llevándosela consigo.

-¡Eh! –exclamó James, más desconcertado que otra cosa.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Joder, ¡te han robado!

-¿Ha sido ese tipo de la bufanda?

Pronto se armó un pequeño alboroto, pues eran muchos los que habían visto lo sucedido. Alguien llamó a un sheriff –en Estados Unidos llamaban así a los vigiles, aunque los aurores seguían siendo aurores- y James denunció el robo. El sheriff dijo que intentarían capturarlo, aunque no parecía muy esperanzado. James, al que nunca le había pasado algo así, estaba un poco fastidiado. Aún le quedaba bastante dinero del que le mandaban sus padres todos los meses, pero era una putada que le hubieran robado.

La noticia corrió rápidamente entre los alumnos de Salem que paseaban aquella mañana por Oakville y James acabó contando lo que había pasado una docena de veces. Sólo después de un rato empezó a pensar realmente en ello. El estirón de Meredith le había desequilibrado ligeramente, le había hecho desviar el cuerpo hacia la derecha, alejándose del ladrón justo cuando éste había alargado la mano hacia sus cosas. Pero… James no podía dejar de preguntarse de pronto si realmente esa había sido la intención de ese hombre. Si quizás era a él a quien había querido agarrar en un principio.

No sabía qué pensar. No tenía pruebas, sólo era una sensación. Y Estados Unidos no era Europa, donde todos conocían a su padre y sabían lo famoso que era. ¿Por qué iban a querer secuestrar a un alumno cualquiera de Salem? Si es que realmente había sido eso.

No estaba seguro de nada. A lo mejor sólo estaba siendo paranoico. James no llegó a contarle a nadie sus sospechas, pero decidió que tendría cuidado cuando fuera a Oakville.

_Continuará_


	11. Se acerca la Navidad

**NdA.** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 11 **Se acerca la Navidad**

-¿Qué tal ese?

-Por favor, Harry, tiene cara de caballo. Para eso te lías con Reina.

-¿Y el rubio de allí?

-¿No has visto sus orejas? Son como las asas de una taza.

-¿Y a mí qué coño me importan las orejas que tenga?

Draco pareció considerarlo unos segundos.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón; bien mirado, así puedes sujetarte mejor mientras te esté haciendo una mamada.

Harry se echó a reír. Él y Draco estaban en un bar gay. Era la tercera vez que salían juntos, aunque Harry también había ido allí en un par de ocasiones con Ron, quien consideraba que debería habérselo pedido a él desde el principio. Harry había pensado que Ron se sentiría incómodo en esos sitios, pero se equivocaba. Ron no veía ninguna diferencia entre ese sitio, Vanity, o cualquier otro local muggle. Y con los años y con su fama de héroe de guerra, había adquirido tablas a la hora de tratar con gente que quería ligar con él, así que rechazaba sus avances con tanta diplomacia que los pobres chicos que se le acercaban se marchaban aún más atraídos hacia él.

Aun así, a Harry le gustaba también salir con Draco. Las tres veces, Draco había ido directamente al cuarto oscuro, pero después de la primera noche, Harry ya no tenía que insistirle para que se quedara un rato más. Quizás para compensarle por el rato que pasaba solo, esperando a que él terminara de follar, a Draco le gustaba ayudarle después a buscar algún ligue que mereciera su estricta aprobación (lo cual no dejaba de ser contradictorio en un hombre que minutos antes había metido la polla prácticamente en el primer agujero que había visto). Después de un par de copas, se volvía más hablador, sonreía de tanto en tanto. Lo único que le ponía de mal humor era que alguien insistiera en ligar con él a pesar de sus advertencias de que no estaba interesado; si encima le tocaban sin su consentimiento –una mano en la cadera, en el brazo- reaccionaba como una buena serpiente, siseando y escupiendo veneno. Harry ya se había dado cuenta de que lo más inteligente por su parte era colocarse de modo que a los demças no les resultara fácil acercarse a Draco de buenas a primeras.

-¿Ya has decidido si vas a ir al baile en el ministerio?

Draco dio un suspiro.

-Supongo que haré acto de presencia y me iré pronto –dijo de mala gana-. ¿Qué tal ese? Se parece a Roberts, el de los Cannons.

El Lanzador de aquel equipo era considerado uno de los jugadores más guapos de la Liga, aunque su técnica dejaba bastante que desear.

-Tiene novio, le he visto con él mientras tú estabas en el cuarto oscuro.

Draco le dio un trago a su vodka con limón y lo miró con un atisbo de curiosidad.

-¿A ti qué te gusta más? ¿Dar o recibir?

-Dar –contestó, intentando sonar tan mundano como Draco-. ¿Y a ti?

-Me gusta alternar. Pero ahí dentro prefiero dar –dijo, señalando en dirección al cuarto oscuro con la mano con la que sujetaba su vaso.

Harry supuso que era una cuestión de confianza, aunque él no podía imaginarse confiando tanto en otro hombre como para dejar que le hicieran eso. Quizás para él era más complicado que para Draco. No podía dejar de pensar que dejarse dar por culo sería como volverse más gay de lo que ya era; probablemente no tenía ningún sentido, pero era lo que sentía. Y le incomodaba imaginarse en ese papel, abierto de piernas para que otro tipo… No, mejor de la otra manera.

-¿Quién fue el primer chico con el que estuviste? ¿Zabini?

-No, un chico de Durmstrang. Me hizo una mamada.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco, porque él no se había dado ni un mísero beso hasta los quince. Las mamadas no habían llegado hasta el final de la guerra.

-¿Pero el primero con el que follaste de verdad?

-Ése fue un chico que vino a Malfoy manor con su padre el verano en el que cumplí los dieciséis. Aunque para entonces Pansy y yo ya nos habíamos acostado. ¿Y tú?

-Ginny fue mi primera vez con chicas, y Cavan fue mi primera vez con chicos.

Draco lo miró con cierta impresión.

-¿No hiciste nada con otro hombre hasta los treinta y ocho años?

-Bueno, en Hogwarts no tenía mucho tiempo para esas cosas –contestó, un poco a la defensiva-. A los catorce años Voldemort volvió y yo pensaba más en vencerle algún día que en sexo. Y a los dieciséis empecé a salir con Ginny, así que tampoco tuve muchas oportunidades de hacer nada con chicos.

-Vaya… Yo en tu lugar habría aprovechado para ponerme las botas después de la guerra. Total, ella te habría recibido después con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo dudo.

Draco hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿Lo dudas? Harry, ahora mismo probablemente sólo tendrías que disculparte un poco para volver a tenerla a tu lado. Esa mujer siempre te ha idolatrado. _Adora_ estar con el Chico-que-vivió.

Harry tardó un momento en contestar. Aquella era una teoría que él también había considerado durante el divorcio. No la había comentado con nadie porque no quería hablar mal de Ginny con sus amigos, pero en esta ocasión había sido Draco el primero en sacar el tema. Saber que había alguien más que pensaba lo mismo que él de Ginny le hacía sentirse como si le hubieran dado la razón.

-Ese es el problema, ¿no? ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú si Astoria hubiera estado más interesada en estar casada con el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy que contigo?

Ahora fue Draco quien tardó un segundo en contestar.

-Comprendo.

-No es que ella sea una interesada –dijo rápidamente Harry, que no quería que Draco pensara lo peor-. Es que creo que si Neville hubiera resultado ser el Chico-que-vivió, Ginny se habría enamorado de verdad de él igual que se enamoró de mí, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro, completamente. Tu ex siempre ha dado esa impresión, no sé. ¿No te hizo llegar una felicitación de San Valentín diciéndote que eras glorioso o algo por el estilo? Ya apuntaba maneras sólo con once años.

No podía parecer menos sorprendido, y eso llamó la atención de Harry, quien sabía que de haber compartido esa teoría con cualquiera de sus amigos sólo habría recibido argumentos en contra. Claro que Draco, al contrario que Neville, Luna y los demás, debía tener una opinión más bien pobre de Ginny.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro sitio? –le preguntó, porque tenían que gritarse para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-¿Ya? –dijo, señalando a los chicos de la pista.

-Da igual. Venga, vamos.

Los dos salieron de allí y se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el pub al que habían ido la primera noche. Hacía mucho frío y el aire olía a nieve. Cuando respiraban salían nubes de vaho de sus bocas. La gente con la que se cruzaban iban, como ellos, con abrigos y bufandas, excepto por una drag-queen que debía medir un metro noventa gracias a sus tacones y que iba vestida con un cortísimo vestido rosa de algún tejido brillante cuyo nombre desconocía y un abrigo de pieles sobre los hombros que parecía el sueño dorado de Cruella de Ville.

-¿Por qué a las mujeres muggles les gusta tanto enseñarlo todo? –murmuró Draco, con desaprobación de abuelo cascarrabias.

-No sé, pero eso no era una mujer.

-¿No? ¿Qué era?

-Un hombre.

Draco lo miró con asombro, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Y por qué iba vestido así?

-Porque le gusta, supongo. No sé, las drag-queen son muy estrafalarias vistiendo.

-¿Las qué?

-Son hombres a los que les gusta vestirse así; son artistas, cantan y esas cosas.

Draco dio un suspiro que Harry ya conocía bien; significaba que los muggles habían alcanzado tal cota de surrealismo para él que renunciaba a entenderlos. Harry se alegraba de que no hubiera más preguntas al respecto porque realmente apenas tenía ni idea de esas cosas. Lo que quería era hablar de Ginny, pero no sabía muy bien cómo sacar el tema. Por suerte, fue Draco quien lo hizo, aunque no como él hubiera esperado.

-Que conste que sigo desaprobando el divorcio –dijo sin más-. Si realmente la convivencia es imposible, una separación amistosa es lo indicado.

-No empieces con tus opiniones de hace dos siglos. Además, ni siquiera sabes por qué nos divorciamos.

-Ah, ¿no fue por Broderick? –preguntó, mientras entraban al bar.

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué fue?

Harry dudó si contárselo. Pero Draco le había hablado de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Astoria y cuánto había significado para él, ¿no?

-No quiero entrar en detalles. Pero no me gustó cómo reaccionó cuando pasó lo de James y Scorpius.

Draco lo miró con ojos muy abiertos; obviamente le había pillado por sorpresa.

-Bien, su visita al hospital no fue nada afortunada –dijo, ya sentados en la mesa. Se le notaba algo tenso, más de lo que había estado aquella noche.

-Pero cuando quieres proteger a alguien… puedes hacer cosas que no están bien.

Draco bajó la vista un segundo antes de subirla.

_-Touché. _

-No sé… No lo hicimos bien. En vez de afrontar aquello juntos, acabamos enfrentados el uno al otro. Y fue como si de repente no la conociera de nada. Y ella también parecía odiarme en esa época. Creo que quizás seguíamos juntos por costumbre y que aquella crisis lo hizo saltar todo por los aires, ¿entiendes?

Se sentía un poco violento hablando de esas cosas, pero le tranquilizó ver que Draco asentía sin rastro de burla o de malicia en los ojos. En realidad, parecía como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

-Tú eres el Jefe de Aurores… Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para librar a James de una condena, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa. Pero tú no quisiste utilizar tu influencia. Tú quisiste jugar limpio.

-Eso da igual –dijo Harry, tratando de proteger a Ginny. Además, no quería colgarse ninguna medalla por aquello.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Draco no empezó a hablar mal de ella; sólo se quedó mirándolo con una expresión extraña. En ese momento llegó el camarero para tomarles nota y la conversación quedó momentáneamente interrumpida. Harry tenía curiosidad por saber qué había hecho que Draco lo mirara así. Cuando el camarero se marchó, tuvo su respuesta.

-Yo habría reaccionado igual que ella –dijo lentamente-. Toda la gente que conozco habría reaccionado igual que ella. Si Scorpius hubiera hecho algo así y hubiera estado en mi mano librarle de las consecuencias, lo habría hecho sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry, ligeramente decepcionado.

Draco asintió de nuevo. Si había notado esa decepción, no lo demostró.

-No soy ningún santo, Harry, creía que eso estaba claro –dijo, casi con suavidad-. Y como tú mismo has dicho, cuando quieres proteger a alguien puedes hacer cosas que no están bien. –Hizo una pausa; seguía mirándolo como si lo considerara un enigma-. Lo que pasa es que aunque puedo entenderla mejor a ella, me impresiona que tú actuaras así.

-¿Gracias? –dijo Harry, que no estaba seguro de que aquella impresión fuera necesariamente positiva.

-No lo sé –admitió Draco. Y luego esbozó una sonrisa-. Puede que sí.

* * *

><p>Albus no era el único Gryffindor dispuesto a escabullirse la noche del solsticio hasta las mazmorras. Samuel McMillan, que estaba en séptimo, iba a asistir a la fiesta, igual que Ariadna Hornbook, de tercero, cuyo hermano mayor había intentado ser Purificador. Como el año anterior, Scorpius le había dejado la Capa de Invisibilidad para que hiciera el trayecto con más seguridad.<p>

Entre la Torre de Gryffindor y las mazmorras sólo se encontró con un profesor, el de piano, haciendo la ronda por los pasillos. Albus llegó por fin frente a la armadura, se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca y se quitó la Capa y la guardó. Sólo entonces dio la contraseña, que los Slytherin cambiarían al día siguiente para evitar intrusos. Cuando la armadura se movió, Albus vio al otro lado a Scorpius y a algunos Slytherin de varios cursos que debían de estar esperando a otros invitados de las otras Casas.

-Eres tú –sonrió Scorpius.

-Hola.

-¿Algún problema en los pasillos, Potter? –preguntó uno de los mayores.

-No, sólo estaba Landau.

-Ven, vamos –dijo Scorpius, dándole la mano.

Albus echó a andar con él por aquel laberinto de pasillos. Scorpius estaba guapísimo aquella noche, vestido de verde musgo. Llevaba el pelo algo largo y le hacía caracolitos en las puntas. A Albus le parecía un ángel.

-Estás muy guapo –dijo con algo de timidez, cuando los alumnos de la entrada ya no podían verlos ni oírlos.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y le besó en los labios. Sabía a cerveza de mantequilla, señal de que la fiesta ya había empezado.

-Tú también. Esa túnica es nueva.

-Sí, le pedí a mi madre que me comprara una para mi cumpleaños. –Le miró, burlón-. Así cuando vaya a tu casa podré cambiarmepara cenar.

-Hombre, es que cambiarse para cenar es lo que separa a los hombres de las bestias –replicó Scorpius, también de broma.

Albus se echó a reír.

-Scorp, en serio, no se puede ser más pijo.

Los dos siguieron entre bromas y risas hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Scorpius fue un momento a su habitación para guardar la Capa y Albus se quedó hablando con Morrigan y su hermano. Aquel año, a diferencia del anterior, nadie parecía sorprendido de verlo allí; la gente también parecía mirarlo con más simpatía y Albus se sentía un poco más bienvenido. El año anterior había sido más bien tolerado.

-Oye, Scorpius –le dijo cuando éste regresó del dormitorio-, ¿quién decide a quién se invita a esa fiesta?

-No sé –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Normalmente no invitamos a nadie de primero o de segundo porque son unos críos. Y gente como Robert Bletchley o Adriana Hornbook… bueno, ellos no necesitan que los inviten, sus familias siempre han celebrado el solsticio de invierno con nosotros.

-Pero… ¿podrías invitar a Amal?

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

-Al, antes de invitarlo a él, invitaría a Seren o a Mei, que son amigas mías. Y no creo que tener aquí a Amal hiciera muy feliz a Damon, que tiene derecho a celebrar una fiesta en su Casa tranquilamente, digo yo.

En eso tenía razón, seguramente, aunque todavía no se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea.

-Es que es un poco raro ir a una fiesta donde no está invitado todo el mundo.

-Pero hay muchas fiestas así –dijo Scorpius-. Si tu familia celebra una fiesta en Navidad, seguro que no puede ir todo el mundo. O sea, si mis… si mi padre diera una fiesta no habría entrada libre. Y tampoco puede ir todo el mundo al Baile de la Paz del ministerio.

Albus no había pensado en eso. Quizás era así como funcionaban las fiestas.

-Vale, no pasa nada.

-Pero te alegras de estar aquí, ¿verdad?

-Claro. –Y le dio un beso rápido antes de pensar en si les estarían mirando; quería tranquilizarlo y que sonriera como había sonreído hasta hacía un minuto-. Además, no vas a estar tú solo en una fiesta para… para que venga cualquiera e intente algo.

La expresión de Scorpius cambió por completo y lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo vagamente divertido.

-¿Intentar algo? ¿Eso son…celos?

-No –dijo, sonrojándose un poco; no sabía si había hecho algo mal-. Pero cuando uno sale con alguien va con esa persona a las fiestas, ¿no?

Scorpius asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro. Pero no creo que sea por miedo a que vaya cualquiera e intente algo.

Albus se salvó de aquella conversación cada vez más incómoda gracias a Britney, Damon y Diana, que se acercaron para contarles que habían estado a punto de pillar por el camino a dos de los Ravenclaw invitados. Un niño de primero les preguntó si iban a cancelar la fiesta, pero Albus pensó que probablemente no era más que un susto y pronto se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. La fiesta continuó, muy parecida a la del año pasado; había música, pasteles, canapés, cerveza de mantequilla y alumnos de gala. Sin embargo, había un poco menos de animación en el ambiente, o eso le parecía a él, y eso que habían ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw (sin parientes en las gradas; aquel año habían decidido que era más seguro no invitar a los familiares de los alumnos a los partidos por si los Parásitos lo aprovechaban para colarse). Scorpius había hecho un par de comentarios en los últimos días que indicaban que la llegada de la Navidad le entristecía un poco, obviamente por su madre y su abuelo, y Albus supuso que no era el único.

Aun así, no dejaba de ser una fiesta y la gente trataba de pasárselo bien. Albus bailó varias veces con Scorpius, pero también con Morrigan, Britney, Cassandra e incluso con Diana, en una ocasión. Gabriel Nott les pasó una botella de whisky de la que sólo quedaban un par de tragos para que lo probaran –estaba asqueroso-, unos de quinto se pusieron a jugar a la botella y un par de tritones de largas y flotantes barbas se acercaron a la ventana de la Sala Común para curiosear un poco; los Slytherin los ahuyentaron como hacían en la Torre de Gryffindor cuando se les colaba algún pájaro o algún murciélago, pero Albus tuvo oportunidad de echarles un buen vistazo antes de que se marcharan.

Cerca de la medianoche la mayoría de alumnos de primero estaban cayéndose de sueño y un grupito de séptimo daba señales de haberse emborrachado un poco, a juzgar por el modo en que se tambaleaban mientras trataban de sacar adelante, sin éxito, una coreografía improvisada de "Doce cascabeles tiene mi centauro" una canción de la famosa Mayra Sunnyday. Alguien avisó entonces de que sólo quedaban cinco minutos para medianoche y todos se pusieron a cantar una vieja canción popular en inglés antiguo.

-Feliz solsticio, Al –dijo Scorpius, sonriente.

-Feliz solsticio.

A Albus aún le daba algo de corte besar a Scorpius delante de otras personas, pero todas las parejas lo estaban haciendo, así que acercó sus labios a los de él y Scorpius correspondió con un suspiro de satisfacción y una caricia el pelo. Albus se había sentido ligeramente excitado toda la noche por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Scorpius, pero aquel beso con atisbo de lengua hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? –le propuso al oído.

A Scorpius le gustó la propuesta y lo cogió de la mano para sacarlo de la Sala Común y conducirlo a un lugar discreto en medio del laberinto de pasillos.

* * *

><p>Dudley le había preguntado a Harry qué pensaban hacer con ellos en Navidad; decía que sus padres estaban muy preocupados por ellos y deseando verles. A Harry no podía importarle menos lo que pudieran desear Vernon y Petunia, pero sabía que para su primo, y sobre todo para sus sobrinos, sería muy triste pasar la Navidad allí. Después de pensarlo un poco había decidido que lo más fácil era llevar a los padres de Dudley a la nueva casa de éste, y quitarles después el permiso para ir a la casa. Pero a Harry no le apetecía nada verlos, así que escribió la dirección en un papel y le pidió a Hermione que le hiciera el favor de llevar aquel asunto.<p>

-Te debo un favor muy grande, Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. Pero para eso están los amigos.

Aquello estaba resuelto, como también lo estaba dónde iba a pasar el día de Navidad. Molly y Arthur le habían invitado a La Madriguera y, después de asegurarse de que a Ginny no le molestaba, había aceptado. Por su parte, Teddy y Andromeda iban a ir con los Malfoy a casa de los Greengrass, toda una novedad. Madam Tereshkova y su ayudante volverían a Rusia para las fiestas, pero como todos los demás enviados de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, volverían a Inglaterra después. Su misión allí no había terminado.

Mientras supervisaba, como siempre, la llegada del tren de Hogwarts, Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque su trabajo era un asunto bien jodido desde las primeras desapariciones, su vida personal se había calmado bastante. Las cosas con algunos Weasley quizás no volvieran a ser como antes, pero la tensión había desaparecido. Y no podía quejarse respecto al sexo, ya que ir a bares muggles le había abierto todo un nuevo mundo donde sólo era Harry y donde sabía que sus aventuras no atraerían a ningún periodista.

Aquella tarde vio a Draco con Theo y Daphne, como siempre, desde que Astoria ya no estaba. Draco fue a saludarlo y a decirle que esperaba que Albus fuera a pasar al menos una tarde a Malfoy manor.

-Si ya se echaban de menos antes, imagínate ahora.

-Sin problemas –dijo Harry, tratando, una vez más sin éxito, de visualizar a su hijo y a Scorpius juntos-. ¿A vosotros os da igual el día?

-Sí, menos el de Navidad, podéis venir cuando queráis.

El tren ya entraba en la estación y Draco se fue a recoger a sus hijos. Harry se acercó a las vías con los otros aurores para organizar bien la salida de los niños mientras vigilaba a los adultos que esperaban pacientemente a que bajaran del tren. Casualmente, sus hijos y los de Draco estaban en el vagón que quedó frente a él, así que fue el primero en saludarlos y poder ver con sus propios ojos a la feliz pareja. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había algo nuevo en ellos. Los dos se miraban entre ellos y lo miraban luego a él de reojo, sonrientes y algo tímidos, como si les diera un poco de vergüenza la situación.

Era bonito ver aquel primer amor.

-Nos veremos en Malfoy manor, Scorpius –le dijo Harry-. Ya he hablado con tu padre.

-Genial –dijo, intercambiando una sonrisa con Albus.

-Tú también puedes venir si quieres –intervino Cassandra con aire magnánimo, dirigiéndose a Lily-. Así podrás ver mi yegua.

A Lily le encantó la oferta porque, ¿qué niña de doce años no querría ver un caballo alado? Sin embargo, a Harry le preocupaba un poco que para James resultara demasiado raro. Estaba claro que él no era bienvenido en Malfoy manor y por comprensible que eso fuera, se volvía más complicado cuando sus hermanos sí lo eran. La armonía entre las dos familias no podía ni debía ser a costa de James, eso no iba a aceptarlo. Tenía que hablar con él y descubrir qué pensaba y qué sentía respecto a todo aquello.

* * *

><p>James pasó a Grimmauld Place pensando ya en la cena que le aguardaba aquella noche en La Madriguera. Su padre no iba a estar allí, se había ofrecido para quedarse de guardia aquella noche. James no entendía por qué había hecho algo así, desde el divorcio había ido más de una vez a la casa de sus abuelos. Iría a la comida de Navidad, eso sí, pero a James no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera pasando solo la víspera.<p>

Su padre, al que ya había visto el día anterior, lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda y le preguntó si quería beber algo. Tenía una expresión en la cara parecida a la que había tenido cuando había estado a punto de hablarle del divorcio. James pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y Kreacher se la sirvió rápidamente. Su padre abrió una cerveza muggle para él.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-Quería hablarte de una cosa… Bueno, ya sabes que tu hermano y Scorpius son novios ahora. –James se tensó, no pudo evitarlo. No los odiaba, pero oír hablar de ellos despertaba una docena de emociones contradictorias en su interior-. Y el padre de Scorpius y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, ahora. Ayer, en la estación, estábamos discutiendo qué día quedábamos para que los chicos se vieran y Cassandra, la hermana de Scorpius, invitó también a Lily para que pudiera ver la yegua que compraron este verano pasado.

James se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y?

-James, yo sólo… Me gustaría mucho que las cosas fueran distintas, que tú también estuvieras incluido en esa invitación. Y si eso te hace sentir mal… bueno, Ted estará allí también, no hace falta que yo acompañe a tus hermanos.

James quiso enfadarse y sentirse ofendido, pero no podía dejar de acordarse de la expresión de terror de Scorpius cuando se habían encontrado cara a cara en la tienda. No, ¿cómo iban a querer verlo allí? Había dejado traumatizado a ese pobre chaval.

-No me importa –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ve si quieres.

Cuanto más mejorara la relación entre ellos y los Malfoy, más posibilidades había de que estos últimos vieran que él no era un monstruo, ¿no? No tenía demasiado interés en intimar con ellos, pero no soportaba la idea de que Scorpius le tuviera miedo toda la vida.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó su padre.

-Es bueno que ahora haya paz entre nuestras familias, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo, asintiendo.

James volvió a encogerse de hombros. Ya no había nada más que hablar, entonces. Sólo deseaba que se presentara la oportunidad de demostrarle a Scorpius que no tenía por qué temerle. Eso era todo.

_Continuará_


	12. Visitas

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os guste el capi ^^

Capítulo 12 **Visitas**

Draco había odiado y temido la llegada del solsticio, las fiestas de las Navidades. La ausencia de Astoria se notaba de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en absoluto, como si las heridas fueran aún frescas. Y el día de Navidad entre los Greengrass se le hizo tan duro que cuando llegó a Malfoy manor se dedicó a vaciar una botella de whisky hasta perder la consciencia.

Para los niños tampoco estaba siendo nada fácil, especialmente para Cassandra. Scorpius tenía a Albus para hacer más soportable esas fechas, pero ella sólo tenía a Reina y eso no era consuelo suficiente, no en ese momento. Draco intentaba hacerle compañía, pasar tiempo con ella, aunque dudaba mucho de su capacidad para animar a nadie en ese momento y agradeció más que nunca la presencia de Ted, que estaba resultando ser una gran ayuda.

Harry llegó con Albus y Lily la tarde del veintisiete. Primero fueron todos a ver a Reina y Cassandra pareció disfrutar un poco con la expresión boquiabierta y encantada de Lily, pero eso fue todo. Estaba tan triste, la pobre… Los chicos se marcharon por su cuenta casi al momento, seguramente para darse el lote y las niñas se quedaron fuera con el caballo, acompañadas por uno de los elfos. Harry, Ted y él se fueron a tomarse un vaso de ponche a uno de los salones, aunque no se sentía con muchas ganas de charlar. A su bajón de ánimo se le sumaba que todavía le duraba un poco la resaca de la noche de Navidad, y eso que se había tomado una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Draco prestó un poco de atención cuando Harry habló de su primo, a quien había visitado el día anterior. Draco no había vuelto a ver a Dursley desde que se habían instalado en su casa nueva, aunque recordaba haber sentido cierto interés por él en lo que parecía otra vida a causa de su parecido con Vince.

-Me gustaría conocerlos algún día –le dijo Ted a Harry-. Al fin y al cabo, son tu familia. ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora la niña?

-En febrero hará los ocho. Entrará en Hogwarts cuando Lily esté en sexto.

-Tu primo me dijo que no habíais tenido muy buena relación de pequeños –dijo Draco, notando la mirada rápida que su sobrino le dirigía a Harry.

-Eso es agua pasada.

-¿Tenía celos de toda la atención que recibías? –preguntó, con una ligera curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, ese había sido uno de los motivos por el que él le había cogido tanta manía.

Pero su pregunta provocó que Ted pusiera fugazmente los ojos en blanco y que Harry lanzara un ronquido irónico.

-Lo dudo. Los padres de Dudley me odiaban. –Draco se dio cuenta de que evitaba decir "mis tíos", lo cual nunca era una buena señal-. Me hacían dormir en un cuartucho debajo de una escalera, me mataban de hambre y me hacían trabajar como a un elfo doméstico. No había nada que envidiar.

A pesar de su depresivo estado de ánimo, Draco sintió una sacudida de incredulidad y asombro. Siempre había dado por hecho que Harry había tenido una infancia llena de caprichos y adulaciones. Aquello le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

-¿En serio? –Harry asintió-. Joder… Pero, ¿por qué?

-Odiaban la magia. Ella, Petunia, siempre había sentido celos de mi madre. Él despreciaba todo lo que se salía un poco de lo normal. Yo les recordaba todo eso, supongo.

Draco se había quedado sin palabras y luchó para recuperar el habla. Lo primero que quiso preguntarle era cómo podía ser que no odiara a los muggles después de aquello, pero sabía que le diría que no todos los muggles eran lo mismo. La siguiente pregunta que le acudió a los labios era igual de pertinente y en este caso no sabía la respuesta.

-¿Es que ningún amigo de tus padres fue a ver si estabas bien? Lupin, o Dumbledore, no sé.

Harry apretó ligeramente la mandíbula.

-No, no fueron nunca. Aunque había una squib en el barrio que me controlaba un poco por órdenes de Dumbledore.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Pues no hacía muy bien su trabajo –replicó secamente, aunque por dentro estaba algo escandalizado-. No puedo creer que nunca notara nada. ¿Y cómo es que tus padres decidieron que si morían debías quedarte con ellos? ¿No sabían cómo eran?

-No fueron ellos, ellos nunca me habrían dejado con esa gente –saltó Harry, con intensidad-. Fue Dumbledore. Gracias al sacrificio de mi madre había una protección de sangre en casa de su hermana. Allí nadie podía hacerme daño.

-Excepto tus tíos. –Draco resopló un poco-. Perdona, pero Dumbledore podría haber mostrado un poco más de interés. Aunque no supiera nada… ¿no se suponía que apreciaba a tus padres? ¿Cómo es posible que no fuera a visitarte ni una sola vez?

-No lo sé.

Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que a Harry no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia esa conversación. Era como si no quisiera admitir explícitamente que Dumbledore había cometido un error y de los gordos. O quizás simplemente no traía recuerdos agradables, cosa que podía entender. Pero Draco, que siempre era rápido repartiendo las culpas ajenas, tenía problemas para concebir que Harry no quisiera cargar a Dumbledore con su parte.

-No quería incomodarte, Harry, lo siento –dijo-. Es sólo que esto me parece… chocante.

-Yo no conocí a Dumbledore, pero imagino que, como todos, era sólo un ser humano y cometía errores a veces –intervino entonces Ted-. Y a lo mejor sólo pretendía protegerte, manteniéndose alejado.

-Posiblemente –dijo Harry-. Pero dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasó, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Draco aún sentía curiosidad, pero comprendió que debía dejarlo allí. Ted, que sin duda sabía mucho más de ese asunto que él, se puso a hablar rápidamente de otro tema y Harry se fue relajando poco a poco. Draco puso su granito de arena, aunque le costaba dejar de pensar en lo que había averiguado, tan distinto a lo que siempre había supuesto. Merlín, ¿habría algo de aquella época en lo que no se hubiera equivocado?

Cuando llegó la hora del té, Draco le pidió a los elfos que avisaran a los niños. Poco después entraron Cassandra y Lily, que parecían congeniar un poco, pero no tanto como sus hermanos. Y al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron los chicos, los dos algo despeinados y con los labios ligeramente hinchados. No hacía falta ser un auror para imaginarse lo que habían estado haciendo. Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry, quien seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Durante el té, Albus y Scorpius se enviaron varias miraditas de adoración, aunque era evidente que trataban de disimular un poco. En cuanto terminaron, volvieron a irse por su cuenta. Las dos niñas se quedaron por allí, hablando con Ted. Harry estaba distraído con Andromeda y Draco se preguntó si su tía sabría la historia de los Dursley. Probablemente sí, al menos una parte. Todos los que estaban cerca de Harry debían de haberse preguntado antes o después por qué no tenía ninguna relación con sus tíos y su primo. Y el propio Harry debía de haber contado algo, cuando era pequeño. Pero todos habían guardado bien el secreto, porque no había un solo rumor sobre eso.

Y ahora él lo sabía también, igual que sabía algunos detalles de aquel divorcio que no eran en absoluto de dominio público. Detalles que un par de años atrás habría estado más que deseoso de poner en circulación, pero esa época había quedado atrás. Aun así, estaba intrigado. Y era mejor estar intrigado por algo que pensar obsesivamente en Astoria.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Scorpius a Albus por Red Flú, un par de días después.<p>

-Estaba leyendo "Drácula".

-¿A que está bien? –dijo Scorpius. Aquel libro era una de las lecturas sugeridas para los Slytherin de cuarto en Estudios Culturales y él se lo había dejado a Albus después de leerlo.

-Acabo de empezarlo, pero tiene buena pinta. ¿Tú qué haces?

-Aburrirme. –Fuera llovía, así que no podía salir a volar un rato-. ¿Donde estás tú llueve? Porque aquí está diluviando.

-Sí, también. Oye… -Albus arqueó tentadoramente las cejas-, ¿por qué no te vienes?

Scorpius no se esperaba esa proposición y se sintió algo incómodo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Mi hermano no está, se ha ido a casa de mi primo Michael. Vamos, vente. Nunca has visto mi casa.

-No sé si me darán permiso…

-Bah, tú cruza. Te enseño mi cuarto y te vuelves a tu casa, ¿vale? Seguro que no se entera nadie.

Sin James por medio, la idea era absolutamente seductora; a Scorpius le iba un poco más rápido el corazón pensando en el riesgo.

-Voy a por la Capa, por si acaso.

Scorpius corrió hacia su cuarto, sonriendo con anticipación, recogió la Capa y bajó de nuevo al salón en el que estaba la chimenea con red Flú. No le había visto nadie: su padre estaba en el laboratorio, su hermana y Teddy jugaban al ajedrez en otro salón y su abuela y su tía tomaban el té con media docena de vejestorios. Su padre notaría que alguien había dejado la casa, claro, pero no sabría quién y antes pensaría en alguna de las amigas de su abuela que en él.

-¿Cómo se llama tu casa?

-No tiene nombre, di sólo "Casa de los Potter".

Scorpius así lo hizo y entró directamente al salón de los Potter. Albus cerró a toda prisa la conexión mientras él se echaba por encima la Capa de Invisibilidad. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, decorada en color crema y granate, en la que había dos sofás y una mesa redonda con sillas a su alrededor.

-Esta es la sala de estar –susurró Albus, nervioso y sonriente-. Ven, sígueme.

Scorpius obedeció y salió a un pequeño vestíbulo. Después subió las escaleras con Albus, intentando pisar a la vez que él, y entraron a su dormitorio. Comparado con el suyo, era muy pequeño; sólo había espacio para una cama, una mesita de noche, unas estanterías con libros y tebeos muggles, un armario y una mesa de estudio. Scorpius recordaba que Albus le había dicho una vez que tenía pósters de películas de dibujos animados en las paredes, pero ahora sólo había uno; también había otro de la selección de quidditch inglesa con el logo de Turquía'18 con firmas de todos los jugadores. El edredón era de color azul muy oscuro, igual que las cortinas, tras las cuales caía la lluvia con algo menos de fuerza que en Wiltshire.

-Ya sé que no es muy grande, pero ¿te gusta? –le preguntó Albus, en voz baja.

Había algo inconfundiblemente Albus en ese cuarto, así que Scorpius asintió, sonriente.

-No está mal. –Se fijó en el león de peluche que adornaba una de las estanterías-. Oooh, ¿aún duermes con tus peluches?

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Idiota… Es Simba, del Rey León –dijo, señalando el póster de la pared-. Era mi muñeco favorito cuando era pequeño, sólo lo tengo de recuerdo. Además, el símbolo de Gryffindor es un león, ¿no? Anda, cállate y mira, estos son mis comics.

Scorpius los hojeó por encima mientras Albus le informaba sobre nombres, superpoderes y relaciones entre ellos; era como escuchar una lección de genealogías de alguna de sus abuelas.

-¿Por qué se visten todos con trajes tan ajustados? –preguntó después de un rato, dándose cuenta de que todos vestían más o menos de la misma manera-. Y todos esos músculos… Es casi porno.

Albus se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Casi porno? ¿Te excitan estos cuerpos?

Scorpius sonrió y dio un paso hacia él, restregándose un poco contra su pierna.

-Esos no.

Entonces inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para darle un beso, pero Albus se lo impidió.

-Espera… ¿No tendrías que volver ya?

Scorpius desechó rápidamente aquella sugerencia.

-Bah, seguro que ni se enteran de que me he ido.

A Albus debió parecerle suficiente, porque murmuró un "está bien" y empezó a besarle con ganas.

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba empezando a pensar en qué podía hacer para cenar cuando oyó un ruido que indicaba que llamaban por Red Flú. Se imaginaba a cualquiera de sus hermanos, así que se llevó una buena sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.<p>

-Hola, Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –dijo, satisfecha de que su voz sonara cortés.

-Scorpius ha desaparecido de casa. ¿No estará ahí con Albus, por casualidad?

-No, aquí no ha venido –dijo, preocupándose un poco. Posiblemente no era nada, claro, pero con esas desapariciones…-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi hija ha empezado a buscarlo para hablar con él y cuando le ha preguntado a uno de los elfos le ha dicho que Scorpius no estaba en casa. He llamado a casa de mis suegros y a la de mis cuñados, pero allí no está. ¿Seguro que no ha ido a ver a Albus?

En ese momento, Ginny oyó pasos detrás de ella.

-Espera un momento.-Entonces se giró y vio que era James. Debía de haber llegado Apareciéndose, porque acababa de conseguir el permiso en los Estados Unidos y ahora por supuesto se Aparecía hasta para ir al baño-. ¿Ya has vuelto?

-Sí, Michael ha empezado a ponerse malo, tiene un buen catarro.

-Vaya… -Tendría que llamar a Percy y a Audrey después-. Hazme un favor, sube a buscar a tu hermano y dile que baje ahora mismo.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Parece ser que su amigo Scorpius se ha ido de Malfoy manor sin decirle nada a nadie y no saben dónde está. Igual tu hermano sabe algo.

Su hijo asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces se marchó y Ginny acercó de nuevo la cara a las brasas cubiertas de polvos Flú para seguir hablando con Malfoy.

-Ahora viene Albus. ¿Habéis mirado si Scorpius está fuera de la casa?

-No está ni en la mansión ni en los terrenos.

Ginny deseó que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que aparece.

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba abrazado a Albus en la cama, uno frente al otro, mientras lo besaba con entusiasmo. En ese momento no se acordaba ni de su nombre, mucho menos de su padre o de la casa en la que estaba.<p>

-¡Eh, Albus!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Scorpius se separó de Albus con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Sus ojos permanecían fijos y desorbitados en la puerta. Era James Potter. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía sacó a toda prisa su varita. No, no iba a volver hacerle daño. Nunca más, nunca más.

-Eh, tranquilo, Scorpius, tranquilo… -Albus trataba de tranquilizarlo, acariciándole la espalda-. James, ¿no ibas a volver más tarde?

James alzó las manos.

-Pues he venido ahora. Scorpius, no voy a hacerte nada. Te lo juro por mi magia. Pero tu padre sabe que no estás en tu casa y ha llamado para ver si estabas aquí o si Albus sabía algo. Está ahora mismo hablando con mi madre.

-Oh, mierda –dijo Albus.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer. No se atrevía a bajar su varita, y sin embargo James lo miraba con lo que parecía auténtica pena, como si aquello le entristeciera. Y por si aquello no bastara para ponerlo al borde de un ataque de nervios, ahora tenía que pensar cómo iba a resolver lo de su padre, quien sin duda iba a echarle una bronca de tres pares de narices por salir de la casa sin permiso.

-Pues mamá te llama, Albus –dijo James-. El señor Malfoy quiere saber si has visto a Scorpius.

-Joder –exclamó Albus, pasándose las manos por el pelo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Scorpius necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que se lo había dicho a él. Y quizás en otras circunstancias habría sido capaz de idear algún plan, pero en ese momento estaba completamente bloqueado.

-A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada –dijo James-. Tu padre tiene que haber usado algún hechizo para saber si estabas o no en casa. Pero podemos llevarte a Malfoy manor sin que sepan que has estado aquí. La bronca te la vas a llevar igual, pero por lo menos no tendrá que ver con mi hermano. Ya sabes, para que tu padre no piense que es una mala influencia y esas cosas. Los padres son así.

Aquello sonaba lógico, aunque a Scorpius aún le costaba entender las cosas. Intentó tranquilizarse. James sólo trataba de ayudar. Albus le había dicho un millón de veces que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. No tenía por qué tenerle miedo.

-¿Cómo…? –La voz se le quebró y Scorpius lo intentó de nuevo, esforzándose en sonar más entero-. ¿Cómo podéis llevarme a Malfoy manor?

-Con Kreacher. Pero Albus, tú tienes que bajar _ya_ o parecerá sospechoso. Actúa como si estuvieras preocupado y dile al señor Malfoy que quieres que te llame en cuanto sepa dónde está Scorpius.

Albus se giró hacia él.

-No pasa nada, Scorp, te lo prometo. Pero James tiene razón, yo he de bajar ya.

Y se quedaría a solas con James. Scorpius se lamió los labios y tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de repetirse que debía y podía mantener la calma. Su padre tenía razón, ahora había pasado por cosas peores que aquel ataque.

-Está bien…

James sonrió un poco. No una sonrisa maliciosa, sino de alivio.

-Muy bien. Venga, Albus, vete.

Albus le dio a Scorpius un beso rápido en los labios y fue hacia la puerta. James ya había empezado a llamar a Kreacher, quien no tardó más que unos segundos en aparecer.

-¿Sí, amito? Oooh, el señorito Scorpius, Kreacher se alegra de ver al nieto de la señorita Narcissa.

Scorpius no tuvo fuerzas ni para contestarle, pero James habló rápidamente.

-Kreacher, necesitamos que lleves a Scorpius a Malfoy manor. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Para el viejo Kreacher será un honor.

James se acercó un poco a Scorpius, con las manos de nuevo ligeramente levantadas en un intento de demostrarle que no era peligroso.

-Vete con él, Scorpius. Di simplemente que has salido de los terrenos de tu casa. Di que has creído ver algo fuera de vuestras protecciones, un fantasma, un fénix herido, un elefante escapado de un circo, lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió.

-De acuerdo.

James asintió también.

-Buena suerte.

Kreacher le dejó justo en los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Aún llovía torrencialmente y Scorpius echó a caminar hacia la casa, todavía algo alterado. A los pocos pasos ya estaba empapado. Temblaba un poco, y quiso creer que era por el frío y la humedad, pero en el fondo sabía que James también tenía mucho que ver. Nada más verlo en el quicio de la puerta había sentido un torrente de pánico difícil de controlar.

Scorpius no llegó a terminar su trayecto. A mitad camino, su padre se Apareció frente a él con aspecto de estar tan preocupado como enfadado.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Quería dar una vuelta.

Su padre apretó los labios, obviamente poco complacido con su respuesta y sujetándolo del brazo, lo llevó con la Aparición al interior de la mansión. Scorpius tuvo un estremecimiento al notar la calidez del vestíbulo y casi al segundo, su padre lo secó también con un hechizo.

-Vale, Scorpius, ahora explícate y procura que tenga sentido –dijo, con enfado apenas contenido-. ¿Tienes idea del susto que nos has dado?

Scorpius se mordió los labios.

-Me aburría. Y estaba mirando por la ventana y… y me ha parecido ver unas luces fuera de las protecciones. Quería saber qué eran.

-¿Unas luces?

-Sí, pero cuando he llegado no he visto nada.

Su padre frunció más el ceño.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-¡Es la verdad! –exclamó, con toda la sinceridad que pudo fingir. No le gustaba nada mentir a su padre, pero James había estado en lo cierto al decir que si se enteraban de que había ido a casa de Albus sería peor.

Los demás llegaron entonces y Scorpius tuvo que repetir su historia y soportar que lo miraran como si lo creyeran idiota perdido. Por suerte, a cada repetición la mentira parecía ir haciéndose más creíble y consistente; al final, hasta su padre le concedía el beneficio de la duda. Entonces le ordenaron subir a su cuarto, darse un baño caliente y quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

-Y si vuelves a hacer algo así le ordenaré a uno de los elfos que te vigile las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿está claro?

Su padre estaba enfadado de verdad y Scorpius no quiso arriesgarse a acabar aún más castigado.

-Sí, señor.

-Venga, vete a tu cuarto.

Scorpius dio un largo suspiro de resignación y obedeció. Wobby, que había vuelto a Malfoy manor para pasar las fiestas, ya le había dejado preparado el baño. Scorpius se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba rápida y agradecidamente con el calor. El susto y el frío lo habían dejado destemplado. Poco a poco fue serenándose y pronto pudo pensar con algo más de calma en todo lo que había pasado.

No había salido tan mal, después de todo. O sea, le habían pillado y eso había sido una putada, pero al menos el castigo no había sido demasiado severo. Y había mantenido a Albus fuera de todo aquello, que era lo más importante.

Y todo había sido gracias a James.

Scorpius respiró hondo mientras pensaba en él. Ahora que no lo tenía delante podía pensar con más claridad y se daba cuenta de James se había esforzado en tranquilizarlo en todo momento. Scorpius sabía que se le había notado el miedo, no había podido evitarlo, pero James no se había reído de él ni lo había mirado despectivamente ni nada por el estilo. Y además había tratado de ayudar. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más creía las palabras de Albus respecto al cambio de su hermano.

Había una parte de Scorpius que quería seguir evitando a James a toda costa, pero había otra a quien le disgustaba sentirse dominado por un terror que pertenecía al pasado. Era una debilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse casi paralizado de terror delante de alguien que ya no quería hacerle ningún daño? Él no era ningún cobarde. Y más importante aún, aquello no tenía sentido. James quería ser un aliado, no un enemigo.

Además, era el hermano de Albus. No iba a poder evitarlo eternamente. Tenía que acostumbrarse a verlo sin echarse a temblar. ¿Cuántas oportunidades de estar con Al había perdido por no coincidir con James?

Había demasiadas razones para querer superar aquella especie de trauma. Scorpius quería hacerlo. Aún no sabía cómo, pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando su madre le dijo que el padre de Scorpius acababa de llamar para decir que Scorpius ya estaba en casa, Albus puso la cara de alivio que se esperaba de él en esas circunstancias, pero aún estaba un poco preocupado por el castigo que le podía haber caído. Y por el terror que se había pintado en sus ojos al ver aparecer a James. Ni siquiera había parecido tan asustado luchando contra los Parásitos.<p>

-¿De verdad cree que voy a atacarlo, Al?

Albus se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Creo que es como tío Ron y las arañas. No es que crea que una arañita de nada va a hacerle daño, ¿no? Pero no puede evitarlo.

James hizo mueca.

-Oh, genial, soy una fobia –dijo con amargura.

-Oye, no es culpa suya –le hizo notar Albus.

-No he dicho que lo sea, es sólo… -Cerró los ojos un momento y se detuvo, pero después meneó la cabeza-. Da igual, déjalo. Oye… Estabais muy juntos cuando os he encontrado.

Albus lo miró de reojo, preguntándose por dónde iba a salirle ahora.

-Déjame en paz –dijo, sin enfadarse realmente. Prefería que su hermano lo chinchara un poco a verlo sumido en sus remordimientos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algún hechizo _útil_?

Albus notó cómo las mejillas se le acaloraban un poco. Conocía la existencia de esos hechizos gracias a los alumnos más mayores, pero no se había sentido muy inclinado a aprenderlos. Y sin embargo antes o después los necesitaría, ¿no? Porque haría todas esas cosas con Scorpius.

-Vale.

Entonces sacó del armario de su mesilla de noche su varita de entrenamiento, una simple varilla de madera con la que practicar movimientos. James ya era mayor de edad, así que podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero a él aún le faltaban tres años para poder decir lo mismo.

-Bueno, como sales con un chico, lo primero que tienes que aprender es un hechizo lubricante. Lo puedes usar tanto si estás dando o recibiendo, ¿entiendes? Sólo tienes que sostener la varita, apuntar a la zona a la que quieras lubricar y decir "Lubricans"; mientras lo dices, haz un pequeño círculo con la varita.

Albus probó y James le dijo que hiciera más pequeño el giro si no quería ver a Scorpius –o a sí mismo- empapado en lubricante. Después le enseñó otro de limpieza, que también valía tanto para chicos como para chicas: era parecido al Tergeo, más que al Inmaculatis. James le contó que un compañero suyo de Salem había intentado un Fregotego con una chica y ella, además de darle un bofetón, había roto con él y le había dejado calvo como una bola de billar.

Llevaban ya un buen rato practicando y bromeando cuando una lechuza picoteó en el cristal de su ventana. Albus identificó enseguida a Brownie, la lechuza de Scorpius, y fue rápidamente a abrir la ventana para ver qué decía su mensaje.

_Hola, Al,_

_Estoy en mi cuarto, muriéndome otra vez de aburrimiento. Me han castigado a no salir hasta mañana. De verdad, ni que fuera un crío. Pero nadie ha sospechado que había estado en tu casa, que era lo importante. Y no me arrepiento nada de haberlo hecho. Me lo he pasado muy bien, jeje._

_Dale las gracias a tu hermano, si no llega a ser por él me habrían pillado en tu cuarto. Y dile que no le guardo rencor. Bueno, tú explícaselo. _

_Besos, te quiero._

_Scorpius._

Albus sonrió mientras le pasaba la carta a su hermano.

-Dice Scorpius que gracias y que no te guarda rencor. Es lo que te he dicho antes, no puede evitarlo –dijo, observando cómo James la leía-. Pero yo creo que se le pasará. No va a estar así toda la vida. Además, si te odiara no habría dicho que no te guarda rencor. Scorpius no disimula esas cosas.

James se mordió los labios.

-Bueno, ojalá tengas razón.

La tenía, lo sabía. Albus intuía que el paso que había dado Scorpius era importante. Todo se arreglaría algún día.

_Continuará_


	13. El mercado

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 13 **El mercado**

Draco acompañó a sus hijos a King's Cross con sentimientos mezclados; le apenaba que se marcharan a Hogwarts, pero sólo podía dar las gracias por el final de esas dolorosas vacaciones navideñas. En la noche de Fin de Año le había costado un serio esfuerzo no echarse a llorar delante de todos, y si lo había celebrado de algún modo en primer lugar, había sido solamente por Cassandra y Scorpius.

Faltaban muy pocos minutos para que saliera el tren. Sus hijos y sus sobrinos ya habían subido a uno de los vagones. Draco pensaba ir a casa, tumbarse en su cama y no salir de allí hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces, de repente, alguien gritó con alarma. A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón y sacó rápidamente su varita mientras trataba de averiguar de dónde venía el grito y qué pasaba.

-¡Atacan el mercado! –exclamó un hombre de expresión asustada, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Alguien a lo lejos parecía estar dando voces parecidas-. ¡Los Parásitos están atacando el mercado!

El revuelo fue inmediato, tan parecido a Windfield que por un momento se le heló la sangre en las venas. La gente empezó a chillar y a moverse hacia la salida a toda prisa; algunos se llevaban con ellos a sus hijos, que aún no habían llegado a subir al tren. Draco se quedó bloqueado, sin saber si debía ir también a por Scorpius y Cassandra. La voz de Harry, amplificada por un hechizo, se oyó por encima de todo el alboroto.

-¡Mantengan la calma! ¡Suban a los niños al tren y váyanse a sus casas! ¡Todo está bajo control!

Algunos Cuervos y un par de aurores empezaron a tratar de convencer a los padres que querían huir con sus hijos para que obedecieran esas órdenes. Draco se obligó a serenarse para poder pensar con calma, como Harry pedía. Estaban atacando el mercado, no la estación. Allí no corrían peligro. Posiblemente los Parásitos habían contado con aquel caos para disminuir y retrasar la llegada de aurores y demás al escenario del ataque.

No sin algunas discusiones, todos los niños terminaron subidos al tren y éste se puso en marcha. En cuanto eso sucedió, la gente se precipitó hacia las salidas para ponerse a salvo en sus casas. Draco vio cómo Harry y los Cuervos y los aurores que aún quedaban en la estación, salían también corriendo para llegar a un sitio en el que pudieran usar la Aparición. Sin duda iban al mercado, a ver si aún podían ayudar. Entonces Draco se giró hacia Daphne y Theo, que estaban tan preocupados como todos.

-Me voy al mercado.

-No, Draco, aún estarán allí –exclamó Daphne, alarmada.

-Eso espero –dijo Draco, que quería ir para luchar con ellos y llevarse a todos los que pudiera por delante-. No os preocupéis, luego os llamo.

Todos los lugares públicos mágicos estaban protegidos desde hacía tiempo contra los Trasladores y la Aparición, de manera que Draco no podía ir directamente al mercado. En vez de eso, Apareció en la zona que el ministerio había habilitado con ese fin, que estaba a un par de calles de distancia, se echó un Murificatio y echó a correr hacia la entrada del mercado. No era el único, una docena de magos y brujas de los que estaban en la estación, entre ellos una buena cantidad de Weasleys, habían tenido la misma idea. Se oían gritos y disparos, y Draco alcanzó a ver con sus propios ojos a dos brujas de avanzada edad Desapareciéndose en mitad de la calle ante las incrédulas y asustadas miradas de los muggles que pasaban por allí. Había un montón de gente huyendo del mercado y Draco enseguida vio que los Parásitos estaban atacando desde el aire, montados en sus escobas. Usaban armas de fuego muggles, no hechizos, pero entonces descubrió a un tipo vestido de muggle que atrapaba por el brazo a uno de los magos que huían y Desaparecía con él.

No sólo estaban matando magos; también los estaban secuestrando.

No tenía ningún sentido tratar de disimular, con todo el espectáculo que ya estaban dando. Draco sacó su varita, se concentró y lanzó un hechizo anti-Desaparición a su alrededor, cubriendo una zona de unos cinco metros cuadrados. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido una buena idea, porque otro de esos Parásitos disfrazado de muggle trató de secuestrar a alguien más que estaba cerca de él y su víctima aprovechó el fallo del plan para tumbarlo de un puñetazo e inmovilizarlo después con lo que parecía un Incarcerus. Entonces Draco lanzó un Petrificus Totalis en dirección a uno de los conspiradores que disparaban desde lo alto y, aunque éste lo esquivó, cayó a tierra por otro hechizo que le alcanzó un segundo más tarde.

Los Parásitos que tenían escoba iniciaron entonces la huída. Draco sospechaba que los que estaban disfrazados de muggles también se estaban marchando, aprovechando la multitud, pero resultaba imposible distinguirlos de los verdaderos transeúntes. Aun así, vio a un muggle con aspecto sospechoso y lo detuvo con un Inmobilicorpus. No le preocupaba mucho equivocarse. Después de aquel desastre, lo mínimo que podía preocuparle al ministerio era lidiar con una detención errónea.

Todavía con la varita en la mano, Draco se acercó precavidamente a la entrada del mercado. Olía a pólvora y a sangre. ¿Cuántas víctimas habría habido esta vez? Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el tren era pura preocupación. No había demasiada histeria porque la mayoría de los estudiantes sabían que sus padres no habían estado en el mercado en el momento del ataque, pero aun así estaban inquietos por el resto de sus parientes, esos que aquella mañana no habían ido a llevar a nadie a la estación.<p>

Albus estaba en un compartimento con Scorpius, Lily, Amal, Rose y Hugo; sus primos Michael, Dominique y Roxanne se habían quedado fuera, en la puerta. Estaba seguro de que su padre había ido al mercado a luchar contra los conspiradores y estaba rogando mentalmente que no le hubiera pasado nada. Ni tampoco a la abuela Molly, que podía haber estado allí, comprando tranquilamente. Pero no sabrían nada hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts, porque las radios mágicas eran demasiado grandes para que nadie hubiera pensado en llevar una en su bolsa de mano, y probablemente todos los que tenían una la habían dejado en el colegio durante las vacaciones.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, llegó Urien con noticias.

-Un Ravenclaw de séptimo tiene un Avisador y su madre le ha dicho lo que ha oído por la radio.

-¿Se sabe algo? –preguntó Albus al momento.

-Han dicho que hay tres muertos, siete heridos, y no se sabe cuántos desaparecidos. Tu padre debe de estar bien, Albus. Si le hubiera pasado algo a él lo habrían dicho en la radio.

-Sí, Urien tiene razón –dijo Scorpius, apretándole la mano-. Es lo primero que habrían contado.

-Vamos a ver si dicen algo más.

Medio tren parecía estar arremolinado alrededor del compartimento en el que estaba Connor Brightstone, el chico con el Avisador. Brighstone iba repitiendo en voz alta los mensajes a medida que su madre los iba dejando, y la noticia pasaba de boca en boca hacia los que estaban más alejados.

-Dicen que hay cinco Parásitos muertos y tres detenidos –oyó que decían delante de él.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es quién se ha muerto –dijo otra voz-. Mi abuela siempre va al mercado a estas horas.

-Y mis padres tienen un puesto de fruta –dijo alguien más, una llorosa alumna de primero.

Scorpius resopló a su lado.

-Joder, putos Parásitos… Ojalá se murieran todos.

* * *

><p>Igual que alguien se había Aparecido en la estación para avisar a los aurores del ataque al mercado, alguien más había hecho lo mismo en San Mungo. La ayuda médica llegó pronto. Harry constató con alivio que el Murificatio había evitado que aquello se convirtiera en una escabechina; era mucho más preocupante averiguar quién había desaparecido a manos de los conspiradores.<p>

-¡Harry!

Era Draco, que traía flotando tras él un hombre inmovilizado.

-¿Quién es?

-Los Parásitos tenían gente fuera del mercado atrapando a los que huían. Creo que él es uno de ellos.

-Parece muggle.

-Es un muggle –confirmó-. Pero podría estar ayudándoles igualmente, ¿no? Los Parásitos muggles pueden Aparecerse y usar Trasladores.

-¿Le has hecho Legeremancia?

-Ahora mismo no puedo concentrarme.

-Deberías irte a casa.

-Hicimos un trato.

Harry dudó un segundo y después asintió.

-Está bien. Mira a los detenidos, a ver si reconoces a alguien.

Draco parecía dispuesto a seguir su orden, pero de pronto se detuvo, encogiéndose un poco, y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó, obviamente asqueado.

-¿El qué?

-No sé… Es… Es como un ruido. Pero un ruido que puedo oler. Y apesta.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza; él no notaba nada raro. Pero una medibruja que pasaba por detrás de ellos protestó también, poniendo la misma cara de asco.

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué es eso?

Draco y la medibruja miraron a su alrededor en busca del origen de lo que fuera que notaban y la atención de ambos se dirigió casi al unísono hacia dos medimagos que portaban en una camilla a un Parásito con una fractura cerebral bastante seria.

-Es él –dijo Draco, en tono acusador.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Harry.

-Su magia… Algo está mal en su magia. –Draco abrió mucho los ojos-. Oh, joder, puede que sea…

-Esa magia tiene que ser robada –dijo la medibruja, con incredulidad.

-¿Podéis notarlo? –dijo Harry, observando con atención al tipo herido.

-Yo puedo notar quién tiene magia y quién no –contestó Draco, mientras ella asentía, dando a entender que le pasaba lo mismo-. Pero nunca he notado algo así.

-No, yo tampoco –dijo la medibruja, con expresión aprensiva-. Hay enfermedades y maldiciones que pueden alterar la esencia de la magia de alguien, pero en casi veinte años en San Mungo nunca he notado nada parecido. Esto es… asqueroso.

Aquello era importante, muy importante. Y terrible. Si Draco y esa medibruja tenían razón, ese hombre era la prueba de que los Parásitos ya habían conseguido transplantar con éxito la magia de un mago a un muggle.

-Avisaré a los Inefables para que lo examinen también. Quizás ellos puedan averiguar cómo transplantan la magia de un cuerpo a otro.

La medibruja se marchó para continuar su faena y Harry se distrajo momentáneamente con la llegada del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, que parecía haber enviado a todos sus Obliviateadores. La ocasión lo merecía, pues medio Oxford tenía que haber visto aquello. Harry se preguntó qué pensarían los enviados de la Confederación Internacional de Magos de aquella exhibición de magia en pleno mundo muggle. Nada bueno, probablemente. Nada bueno.

Todo era demasiado parecido a lo de Windfield aunque, gracias a Dios, con muchísimas menos víctimas. Pero se veía la misma confusión, el mismo miedo. Harry dejó a Williamson a cargo del mercado y él se fue al ministerio para participar en los interrogatorios. Aparte del tipo con el cráneo roto, tenían a tres detenidos más, uno de ellos el que había atrapado Draco. Había también varios Parásitos muertos y el propio Harry había matado involuntariamente a otro conspirador al hacerlo caer de su escoba. No tenía la sensación de que esa muerte fuera a perseguirle en sueños.

El hombre detenido por Draco pronto quedó en libertad bajo los efectos de un Obliviate bien hecho; un especialista del ministerio había usado la Legeremancia con él y no tenía nada que ver con el ataque. De los otros dos, uno era sangremuggle y el otro, un sangrepura casado con una mujer muggle. Ambos tenían la lengua atada con un hechizo, como los magos que habían atrapado en Windfield. Harry le mandó a uno de sus aurores, Dougal McGuire, que reuniera un equipo de aurores y vigiles disponibles y fuera a interrogar y detener si era preciso a los parientes de los detenidos.

Mientras tanto, seguían llegando alertas de familiares desaparecidos en el mercado; por fortuna, la mayoría eran errores y pronto les avisaban de que sus parientes ya habían sido localizados. Dos horas después del ataque daba la sensación de que el número definitivo de desaparecidos iba a ser once. Dolía, pero no eran tantos como Harry había temido en un primer lugar.

-Tenemos que ser positivos cuando hablemos con la prensa –dijo Shacklebolt-. El mercado es un blanco fácil y podrían haber causado una escabechina como la de Windfield. Las medidas de protección no son perfectas, pero funcionan. Y entre muertos y detenidos, ellos han sufrido ocho bajas.

Harry asintió. No se sentía tan optimista como él, pero sabía que tenía razón al decir que era eso lo que tenían que contarle a la prensa. El mundo mágico, esta vez, había sabido plantar cara.

* * *

><p>Albus ya sabía con certeza que su padre estaba vivo porque la madre de Brighstone le había contado a su hijo por el Avisador que acababa de hablar en la rueda de prensa; sin embargo, aún seguía preocupado por su abuela.<p>

Los nombres empezaron a llegar a primera hora de la tarde. Un Slytherin de primero se quedó lívido al oír el nombre del sangrepura detenido: era uno de sus tíos. La mitad de los alumnos lo miraron de forma claramente acusatoria y él dio un paso atrás.

-Eso es cosa de mi tío, no mía. Mis padres y yo no queremos ayudar a los muggles para nada.

-No os metáis con él, que a vosotros también puede pasaros –advirtió Scorpius.

Otro de los Parásitos muertos también tenía una hermana pequeña en Gryffindor: Eunice Fairchild, de séptimo. Era una chica muy guapa que había salido con James. Reaccionó como el Slytherin de primero, asegurando que no tenía nada que ver con las acciones de su hermano.

-Es esa novia muggle con la que sale –dijo, justificándose, roja como un tomate-. Seguro que se ha juntado con los Parásitos por culpa de ella.

De nuevo, la gente parecía renuentemente dispuesta a concederle el beneficio de la duda, pero Eunice se fue con sus amigas a otro vagón. Entonces Brightstone comenzó a dar poco a poco los nombres de las víctimas asesinadas y desaparecidas. Albus pensaba que iba a morir del suspense y todos estaban igual, con los ojos fijos en el chico de Ravenclaw y su Avisador. Los tres primeros nombres no provocaron ninguna reacción en los alumnos; el cuarto hizo que un Hufflepuff de primero se echara a llorar: se trataba de su abuelo.

-La quinta víctima es Cora Pickerton –dijo Brightstone tras escuchar el Avisador una vez más.

Albus tuvo una mala sensación, pero no reconoció del todo el nombre hasta que oyó a su primo Michael jurar por lo bajo. Claro, Pickerton era el apellido de soltera de tía Audrey. Se trataba de la abuela materna de Michael.

-Mierda, lo siento, Michael, lo siento…

Dominique, Fred y los demás también se acercaron a él para darle ánimos y consolarlo. Michael apretó los labios y dejó que Dominique le diera un abrazo, pero después se separó con un poco de brusquedad.

-Quiero estar solo, dejadme solo un momento.

Entonces se marchó y Albus lo vio alejarse con preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Brightstone había empezado a dar los nombres de los desaparecidos y eso atrajo de nuevo su temerosa atención. Él habría preferido morir a ser secuestrado por los Parásitos. Los nombres se sucedieron uno tras otro, y uno de ellos hizo que una Ravenclaw de segundo se echara a llorar: se trataba de su abuela. Albus suspiró para sus adentros cuando la lista terminó y supo que sus abuelos estaban bien, pero aún lo sentía terriblemente por Michael y por sus compañeros. Era como una pesadilla, pero una de la que no iba a despertar. Ahora lo comprendía; eso iba a pasar una vez y otra vez. Era la guerra. Y antes o después le tocaría a él. Se había librado de momento, había tenido más suerte que Scorpius o que Michael. Pero su buena suerte no duraría eternamente. Él también terminaría perdiendo a alguien.

Neville apareció entonces en el vagón y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, puso fin a las comunicaciones de Brightstone.

-Ya lo sabemos todo, profesor –le dijo Albus, que siempre le llamaba así en clase o cuando había más alumnos delante-. Han matado a la abuela de Michael.

-Oh, mierda.

Neville se fue entonces a buscarlo. Albus regresó a uno de los compartimentos con Scorpius, Lily, Rose, Hugo y Amal. Aún estaba muy afectado por lo que había sucedido. Tenía la sensación de que el rítmico ruido del tren era como un reloj marcando lo que faltaba hasta el siguiente ataque.

-No van a parar, ¿os dais cuenta? –les dijo a los demás-. Nos van a atacar más veces. No es como enfrentarse a criminales normales y corrientes. Es una guerra. Es una guerra de verdad.

Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le acarició la nuca.

-Ya, lo sabemos, Al.

-Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Ya lo habéis hecho –dijo Rose-. El año pasado protegisteis Hogwarts, ¿no? Pero si estamos en el colegio no veo cómo vamos a defender otros sitios.

Lily lo miró con preocupación.

-No van a volver a atacar el cole, ¿verdad?

Normalmente, Albus habría querido tranquilizarla, pero en ese momento tuvo la sensación de que Lily debía saber a qué se enfrentaban realmente.

-Eso no puede decirlo nadie. No sabemos sus planes.

-Pero no te preocupes, Lily –dijo Rose-. Ya sabes que McGonagall ha puesto las barreras del colegio al máximo y también están los aurores y todo lo demás. Aunque nos atacaran, no podrían llegar a hacernos nada.

Albus no estaba tan seguro, y no era sólo eso lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Y qué? Mi padre ya se ha enfrentado tres veces a ellos. Podría pasarle algo. Y podrían ir a La Madriguera y…

-Al… –le interrumpió Scorpius. Albus se lo quedó mirando y Scorpius volvió a acariciarle la nuca-. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero ver cómo están mis primos y los demás.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué pretendía realmente, Albus salió con él del compartimento. En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, Scorpius dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Qué? –dijo Albus.

-Estabas asustando a tu hermana.

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que le diga que a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada? ¿Y después qué? Será peor.

Scorpius lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, quizás porque no había nada que decir.

-Venga, vamos a buscar a mis primos.

* * *

><p>El día fue agotador, con ruedas de prensa, interrogatorios desagradables que no aportaron nada nuevo y un terrible sentimiento de culpa por las víctimas. Dos de los Parásitos fallecidos, presuntamente de origen senegalés, seguían sin identificar. Harry sólo quería llegar a casa, tumbarse en el sofá y beberse media botella de whisky de fuego, pero antes tenía que ir a casa de los padres de Audrey, donde todos los Weasley se habían reunido para darle el pésame. Michael ya estaba allí; seguramente lo habían traído de vuelta del colegio con la Aparición. Audrey, su padre y su hermano tenían los ojos enrojecidos, pero secos. Percy también estaba serio, pendiente de sus hijos y de su mujer. Harry fue a darles el pésame a ambos. Ella lo miró con expresión tormentosa.<p>

-Dime que los atraparéis, Harry.

-Haré lo que haga falta, te lo prometo.

El señor Pickerton suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Al menos no se la han llevado. No van a profanarla, como a esas otras personas.

Harry se quedó allí cosa de una hora y después se marchó con Ron y Hermione a casa de éstos. Hermione cocinó rápidamente unos filetes de carne mientras se tomaba una copa de vino y Ron y Harry, un vaso de whisky de fuego. Definitivamente, todos bebían más desde hacía algún tiempo.

En la reunión de emergencia que habían tenido aquella tarde, la propia Hermione había aventurado que quizás, como en las guerras abiertas, no iban a atacar sólo donde pudiera haber muchas víctimas potenciales, sino en lugares estratégicos del mundo mágico. Draco, al oírla, había dicho que pensaba poner protección particular si hacía falta en las instalaciones del puerto. También era importante poner vigilancia extra en la tienda de Ollivander para evitar que robaran o destruyeran su reserva de varitas y en Gringotts, del que dependía la estabilidad de la economía mágica.

Y por supuesto, mientras tanto, los enviados de la CIM lo habían estado observando todo con ojos de halcones. Harry se preguntó qué pensarían de aquel desastre.

-¿Creéis que los del Departamento de Accidentes ya habrán terminado? –preguntó Hermione.

-Lo dudo –contestó Harry-. Será un milagro que mañana no aparezcamos en todos los medios de comunicación muggles.

Conseguir fotos o vídeos de un acto de magia era francamente difícil, puesto que dicha magia solía freír los delicados microchips de los móviles y cámaras digitales, pero difícil e imposible eran cosas distintas. Los BIM también vigilaban rutinariamente Internet para asegurarse de que no había fotos o vídeos comprometedores por allí. Otras zonas, como Hogsmeade, como los alrededores del ministerio o San Mungo, tenían hechizos específicos que impedían que salieran en las fotos de los aparatos muggles. Pero aun así, Harry no había visto en toda su vida una ruptura del Estatuto de Ocultamiento tan aparatosa como aquella. Podía ser más de lo que eran capaces de manejar.

-Oye, Harry… si deciden declarar la Cuarentena, ¿qué va a pasar con James? –preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé. Si quiere quedarse en Estados Unidos, a mí no me parece mal. Puede terminar sus estudios allí y pasar las vacaciones con Charlie. –Lo echarían horriblemente de menos, por supuesto, pero también sería un alivio saber que estaba lejos de la guerra-. Ahora ya es mayor de edad, la decisión es suya.

-Pero si viene no podrá estudiar en Hogwarts, ¿no? –dijo Hermione.

-Ese fue el trato. Pero puede estudiar los ÉXTASIS por su cuenta, con profesores particulares, y presentarse a los exámenes. Sería caro, pero…

Harry se quedó hablando con ellos un rato después de cenar, pero sobre las diez volvió de nuevo al ministerio para ver qué tal iban las cosas por allí. La actividad en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley y la de Accidentes Muggles todavía era frenética. Los aurores aún estaban buscando a la mujer de uno de los Parásitos muertos. Shacklebolt seguía en su despacho y según le informó Cavan, estaba reunido con los siete enviados de la CIM.

-¿Sabes si van a proponer la Cuarentena?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Los Obliviateadores ya han vuelto?

-No, aún hay un turno trabajando.

Harry se marchó entonces a su despacho, dispuesto a repasar los primeros interrogatorios, a esperar noticias de sus agentes. Aquella, una vez más, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

><p>Pasaba de medianoche cuando Shacklebolt fue a buscarlo. Harry estaba presenciando en ese momento otro interrogatorio a uno de los Parásitos detenidos.<p>

-Broderick me ha dicho que seguías por aquí.

-No podría dormir –replicó Harry-. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Shacklebolt le hizo una señal para que le acompañara fuera y se marcharon hacia el despacho de Harry, que estaba más cerca que el suyo. Una vez allí, Shacklebolt se dejó caer cansadamente en uno de los sillones que había frente a la mesa de Harry.

-Van a recomendar la Cuarentena, la más suave. Dicen que está claro que es una conspiración de carácter internacional. Quieren evitar que se propague a otros países, y que los conspiradores sigan recibiendo refuerzos de Senegal, como hasta ahora.

Una Cuarentena suave impediría a cualquiera con sangre mágica entrar o salir de las Islas Británicas. Si la Confederación lo consideraba oportuno, era posible que los enviados abrieran de manera excepcional una puerta en las protecciones, pero lo más probable era que sólo lo hicieran en caso de extrema necesidad. Harry pensó en James, en los barcos que ya no podrían salir a faenar, en los negocios de exportación que peligrarían y en los partidos de quidditch de las competiciones internacionales que no se jugarían.

-¿Cuándo piensan levantar los hechizos?

-Dentro de diez o doce días. Tienen que contactar primero con la Confederación. Mañana informaré al Wizengamot. Y pasado mañana convocaré una reunión de urgencia. Llamaré a tu amigo Malfoy también; sé que ha estudiado el impacto de la Cuarentena en nuestra economía.

Harry asintió, con un mal presentimiento en el estómago que no sabía si era cosa del pesimismo o la intuición. La Cuarentena iniciaba una etapa nueva en aquella guerra contra un enemigo invisible. Y aquello, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no podía ser bueno.

_Continuará_


	14. Conversaciones reveladoras

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 14 **Conversaciones reveladoras**

La reanudación del curso escolar no fue fácil. Apenas había alumnos afectados esta vez, pero Albus tenía la sensación de que no era el único que había tenido una especie de revelación con el último ataque. Muchos hablaban, como él, de hacer algo. La gente quería convertirse en auror, unirse a los Cuervos. Williamson, Brown y Broadmoor, con los que había tenido problemas desde segundo, habían dejado de mantener las distancias con él, Amal y Urien, como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que era ridículo perder el tiempo con cosas de críos cuando había una guerra ahí fuera en la que cualquiera podía morir en cualquier momento.

Amal también había dejado de languidecer por Britney; ahora apenas se fijaba en ella. A Albus le sorprendió un poco ver que empezaba a pasar tiempo con Virginia Morris, una Ravenclaw de su curso de pelo rubio y ojos azules y acuosos. Aunque simpática, era más bien feúcha. Albus pensaba que Amal hacía mejor pareja con Dina McLaggen o incluso Morrigan, pero no hizo ningún comentario, contento de que al menos Amal hubiera dejado de sufrir por Britney.

Después de volver del entierro de la abuela de Michael y las gemelas, Scorpius le había dicho a Albus que la única manera de ayudar que tenían en ese momento era echarle una mano a Mei en sus investigaciones para el Departamento de Misterios. No se le había ocurrido sólo a ellos: dos o tres Ravenclaw de séptimo también se habían ofrecido a colaborar desde el principio. Scorpius y él no podían hacer mucho, porque las investigaciones se movían a un nivel muy superior al que ellos dos tenían, pero siempre terminaban encargándoles algo. A veces Mei les pasaba un libro que le llegaba por correo y les pedía que lo leyeran en busca de referencias a Apariciones fuera de lo corriente; otras veces, alimentaban a los ratoncitos blancos con los que Mei experimentaba con permiso de McGonagall o pasaban a limpio resultados de experimentos.

También practicaban constantemente el Murificatio. Habían dicho que a finales de trimestre mandarían a alguien del ministerio armado con una pistola para poner a prueba, mejor que con un tirachinas, la solidez con la que ejecutaban ese encantamiento en blancos preparados a ese fin. Había muchos alumnos impresionados ante tal prueba, pero Albus sabía que si su Murificatio no fuera lo bastante bueno, habría muerto en su enfrentamiento con Bouchard y los Parásitos. Eso_ sí _era una prueba.

Y por supuesto, hablaban de la Cuarentena. Todavía no la habían declarado formalmente ni lanzado el poderoso conjuro que cerraría las fronteras de las Islas Británicas a cualquier criatura mágica, humanos incluido, pero era cuestión de días. Lo que había pasado en Oxford había asustado de verdad a la comunidad mágica internacional, y eso que, increíblemente, los encargados de arreglar el desastre habían conseguido evitar que la magia saliera a la luz. El Profeta decía que habían tenido que obliviatear a más de doscientas personas y que los BIM habían estado analizando exhaustivamente Internet para cerciorarse de que no había fotos ni videos del ataque circulando por allí. Además, el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, con la ayuda también de los BIM, había creado una noticia falsa para los ciudadanos de Oxford en la que atribuían cualquier suceso extraño al rodaje de un cortometraje de ciencia-ficción. Hasta habían subido a Internet un par de fotos de dicho rodaje, obviamente falsas. Albus aún no podía creer que aquello hubiera dado resultado, pero el hecho era que los periódicos principales del país no estaban anunciando a bombo y platillo que la magia existía.

Para Albus, lo peor de la Cuarentena era que James iba a quedarse en los Estados Unidos; pasaría allí las Pascuas y el verano, con tío Charlie, quien tampoco podía dejar su trabajo así como así. Sus padres le habían dicho que quizás la Cuarentena ya hubiera terminado para entonces, pero Albus pensaba que hablaban por hablar, ya que nadie podía saber cuánto duraría aquello.

-Pero ¿James podrá volver? –le preguntó Rose, en la Sala Común.

-No creo. Mi padre dice que con este nivel de Cuarentena aún se pueden abrir puertas en la barrera de manera controlada, pero que probablemente los miembros de la CIM sólo las abrirás en casos de extrema necesidad. Si no vuelve a Inglaterra antes de que nos aíslen, ya no podrá entrar hasta que acabe la guerra.

-Vaya mierda…

Albus dio un pequeño resoplido de frustración.

-Cuando escuchaba todas esas historias sobre la guerra que cuentan nuestros padres pensaba que parecía emocionante. Pero esto… es horrible. El año pasado ya estábamos preocupados por lo del traidor de Hogwarts, pero era distinto. Ahora sólo puedo pensar que nos quieren atrapar a todos. O ellos o nosotros.

-¿Has hablado con Teddy?

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? –dijo, desdeñoso-. ¿Que me agobia que haya una guerra? Lo raro sería que no me preocupara. ¿O a ti no te pasa?

-Sí, pero intento pensar que no nos pasará nada a nosotros. Además, si nuestros padres pudieron vencer a Voldemort y los mortífagos cuando estaban en séptimo, seguro que pueden ganar ahora a los Parásitos. En cuanto descubran dónde se esconden irán a por ellos.

Aquello le pareció totalmente absurdo, no podía creer que su prima a veces fuera tan ingenua.

-Ganar una vez no significa que vayas a ganar siempre.

-Jo, Albus, qué pesimista.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista –replicó él.

-No, estás como Scorpius el año pasado, cuando quería dejar el quidditch porque le parecía una tontería. Tú mismo me lo contaste. ¿Y qué le dijo Teddy?

Albus no se acordaba de las palabras exactas, pero sí de la esencia. Que debían seguir adelante. Que mientras fuera posible, debían intentar llevar la vida que habían llevado siempre. Pero eso era la teoría, claro. Llevarlo a la práctica era más difícil.

* * *

><p>A Mei no le hacía ninguna gracia estar en medio de una guerra, o que hubieran matado a su abuelo o que hubieran secuestrado a Angela, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba poder dedicarse a cosas serias en vez de seguir más o menos las clases, como había hecho hasta ahora. Sólo asistía puntualmente a Defensa y Encantamientos, porque si algo había aprendido el año anterior era que el profesor Zabini había tenido razón al decir que a los Parásitos no les importaba nada que ella fuera una intelectual sin interés por las peleas. A veces también se acercaba a Pociones, donde no le costaba mantenerse al día con la teoría. Además, leía a menudo sobre la teoría de las Pociones porque le hacía falta. Pero el resto del tiempo, si quería –y vaya si quería- lo dedicaba a investigar para el ministerio.<p>

¿Cómo conseguían que sus muggles sobrevivieran a la Aparición y a los Trasladores? ¿Era un hechizo o una poción?

En cuanto lo averiguara y consiguiera contrarrestarlo, habría dejado a los Parásitos sin una de sus mayores ventajas. El número de magos de sus filas tenía que ser por fuerza menor que el de muggles, sobre todo considerando que parecían estar implicando a familias enteras de sangremuggles, y esos mercenarios senegaleses.

Mei se dirigía hacia las escaleras pensando en ello. Pensaba en ello constantemente, como si su cabeza no quisiera ni pudiera descansar. La mitad del tiempo ni se acordaba de comer, eran sus compañeros quienes se lo recordaban para que no se quedara en ayunas.

Y de repente, cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras, tuvo un tropezón estúpido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante con un chillido de alarma. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a rodar por los escalones.

Mei notó cómo su brazo izquierdo crujía bajo su peso y un golpe seco en la sien y pensó con miedo, pero aún más sorpresa, que iba a morir de la manera más absurda posible. Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró flotando en el aire. Mei, que en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, se preguntó qué habría pasado. Sólo cuando descendía lentamente vio a Dominique Weasley con la varita en la mano. Ella y Scarlett, una amiga suya, la observaban con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Mei?

-Creo que me he roto el brazo –dijo, dándose cuenta del horrible dolor que sentía al intentar moverlo. Se había hecho daño, daño de verdad.

Dominique miró a su amiga.

-Ve a avisar a madam Midgen, yo me quedo con ella. Es mejor no moverla. –Scarlett asintió y salió corriendo, y Dominique, que había dejado suavemente a Mei sobre el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he tropezado.

-Menos mal que estábamos aquí, te podrías haberte roto el cuello.

Mei, que estaba de acuerdo con ella, se sentía como una idiota. El corazón le latía aún a mil por hora por el susto y el brazo le dolía a rabiar.

Unos Gryffindor de primero y un poco más tarde, un par de Slytherin de los últimos cursos, pasaron por allí y se quedaron para contemplar y comentar el espectáculo. Mei seguía allí tumbada, sin atreverse a moverse por si el golpe en la cabeza le había causado alguna conmoción cerebral o le había provocado un coágulo de sangre. Por suerte, madam Midgen no tardó mucho más en llegar, y después de ahuyentar a los mirones la examinó con un par de hechizos.

-Tienes una fractura limpia en el cúbito y una contusión cerebral. Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

Madam Midgen la alzó en el aire con un hechizo levitatorio y Mei tuvo que pasar por la vergüenza de ser paseada por medio colegio de esa guisa, dejando tras de sí un rastro de comentarios. Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, en esos momentos totalmente desocupada. Madam Midgen la tumbó en una de las camas y volvió a lanzarle un par de hechizos y le hizo tomar una poción. El dolor del brazo roto desapareció casi al momento; Mei lo movió a instancias de la enfermera y comprobó que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta mañana, Mei. Los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser muy traicioneros.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

Ya no le dolía nada, ¿por qué tenía que quedarse allí? Sin embargo, Midgen no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarse convencer.

-Nada de peros. Y avísame enseguida si te mareas o te duele la cabeza, ¿entendido?

-Entendido –dijo con resignación.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a Mei al terminar su entrenamiento de quidditch. Preocupado, fue a verla, y allí se encontró también con Albus, Seren, la prima de Mei y sus amigas, Tarah Withers y Rebecca Kaufman.<p>

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, observándola con atención en busca de daños. Aparte de llevar el brazo inmovilizado, no se veía nada serio.

-Sí, por suerte no ha sido grave.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Mei le contó cómo un tropezón la había hecho caer por las escaleras y cómo la prima de Albus y una amiga suya la habían parado a tiempo de que le pasara algo más serio. Madam Midgen se acercó entonces para decirles que eran muchos y que iban a agobiarla; Mei protestó, negando sentirse agobiada, pero su prima, Tarah y Rebecca, que llevaban allí más tiempo, decidieron marcharse a hacer los deberes y volver después. Scorpius pensó que aquella debía de ser la primera vez que estaban los cuatro solos desde el año pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener que estar aquí?

-Hasta mañana –dijo Mei-. No sé qué espera que haga aquí muerta de asco hasta entonces. Por lo menos podría dejarme hacer los deberes, pero ni eso.

-Oh, qué mujer más cruel –dijo Scorpius-. Mira que no dejarte hacer los deberes…

Seren y Albus se rieron.

-Por lo menos es más entretenido que no hacer nada –replicó Mei-. Y encima estaba en una parte súper emocionante de la investigación. Estoy segura de que tienen que usar una poción y un hechizo a la vez, ¿comprendéis? El hechizo protege al organismo muggle de las consecuencias del viaje por la no-realidad de la Aparición y la poción, de las consecuencias de ese primer hechizo.

-¿A la vez? –dijo Seren-. ¿Les lanzan el hechizo mientras se toman la poción?

-No, mujer, es una poción con hechizos.

-¿Eso puede ser?

Mei asintió.

-Claro –dijo Scorpius al mismo tiempo-, la poción que mi padre usó para curarme era de esas. Y la que está investigando ahora también. No es que haya muchas, pero sí las hay.

Mei frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo tremendamente importante.

-Es la poción que mató a Rookwood y al Parásito muggle que capturaron, ¿no?

-Sí.

Estaba claro que estaba pensando algo y Scorpius supo enseguida el qué: que ambas pociones podían estar relacionadas, quizás incluso que se trataba de la misma. Al fin y al cabo, el muggle de Windfield tenía que haber llegado allí con la Aparición.

-Qué idiota he sido… -exclamó Mei, asombrada-. Scorpius, tienes que escribir a tu padre. Dile que me envíe toda la información que haya reunido sobre la poción de Rookwood. Creo que es la que han estado usando para permitir que los muggles puedan sobrevivir a una Aparición.

-Pero… no digo que no pueda ser, pero sé que casi todos los ingredientes de la poción que está investigando mi padre son venenosos.

Había estado un par de veces con él en el laboratorio aquellas Navidades, así que sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Eso no importa, si existe un antídoto –replicó ella-. Pueden tomarlo cuando acaben su misión. Ese muggle no pudo volver a tiempo y murió. Vamos, vamos, ¡ve a escribir la carta! Si la envías hoy puede que recibamos la respuesta mañana por la noche.

Scorpius no sabía si su padre accedería a compartir su información con Mei. Para empezar, podía ser confidencial. Y Mei no dejaba de tener trece años; cabía la posibilidad de que su padre no se la tomara en serio. Era más que probable. Pero supuso que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, si había algo que quería su padre era detener a esa gentuza.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, madam Midgen volvió a considerar que allí había demasiada gente y al final Mei se quedó con Seren como única compañía. El año pasado eso habría sido de lo más normal, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que Seren tenía novio y a Mei le sorprendió un poco ver que se quedaba con ella.<p>

-¿Está Ollerton ocupado o algo?

Seren dio un pequeño suspiro y la miró con ojos honestos, abiertos.

-Lo siento, Mei. Ya sé que últimamente no nos vemos tanto. Y sé que en parte es culpa mía, porque estoy con Aldric todo el rato. Pero tú también pasas mucho tiempo investigando eso con los Inefables, la verdad. Y ya sé que es muy importante y que a los chicos les gusta ayudarte y todo eso, pero a mí me aburre, es como estar en clase, pero peor. No quiero pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo libros que no entiendo y cosas así.

Mei tuvo que admitir que no había pensado en eso. Y no podía sorprenderse de que Seren no encontrara entretenida la investigación, a ella nunca le habían gustado esas cosas.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno… ahora voy a hacerte compañía hasta que me eche Midgen. Y el domingo podríamos quedar por la mañana para practicar Transformaciones.

Aunque odiaba Transformaciones, Mei asintió. No quería suspender la asignatura y la práctica, en el fondo, le vendría francamente bien. Además, siempre se había reído cuando practicaba junto a Seren y las dos se burlaban de lo mal que lo había hecho la otra.

Seren cumplió su palabra y se quedó allí con ella hasta que llegó la hora del té y Midgen le dijo que debía marcharse ya para dejarla descansar. Mei no creía necesitar descanso alguno, pero en cualquier caso se alegraba de haber aclarado las cosas con Seren. Le había entristecido pensar que no eran tan amigas como creían. Bueno era haberse dado cuenta de lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Hasta la hora del té, Albus no volvió a ver a Amal y Urien y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el segundo tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Los viernes antes del té tenía sesión con Teddy y normalmente salía bastante animado. ¿Qué habría pasado? Albus intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, que esa tarde se encontraba sentado a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.<p>

-Eh, Urien, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada.

Albus intercambió otra mirada con Scorpius y vio que a él tampoco le había sonado muy convincente. Ni a Amal.

-¿Te has peleado con alguien?

-No.

Esta vez parecía más sincero, pero Albus decidió intentar sonsacarle cuando terminaran el té. Quería asegurarse de que Urien no estaba de un humor raro. Amal colaboró inadvertidamente con sus planes cuando les dijo que él y otros chicos de Gryffindor habían quedado para echarle un vistazo a las nuevas revistas y fotos porno de Charles.

-Yo ya las veré luego, quiero acompañar a Scorpius a la lechucería. Urien, ¿te vienes con nosotros?

Urien abrió la boca, seguramente para negarse, pero Scorpius le cogió del brazo.

-Venga, va, que será un momento.

Aunque Urien puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, al final se dejó llevar sin quejas en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Como aún estaban rodeados de mucha gente, Albus decidió posponer el tema y hablar de otra cosa mientras tanto y le dijo a Scorpius, no por primera vez, que no entendía por qué se llevaba a su gato Nox al colegio, en vez de a Brownie.

-Ya te lo he dicho, le echaría más de menos de lo que echo de menos a Brownie. Además, me fío más de él que de la lechuza. Tú tienes una rata, ¿no, Urien?

-Sí, Avellana. Aunque mi hermana Penny dice que ella va a querer una lechuza también, una blanca.

-Como la de Lily –dijo Albus.

Los tres estuvieron hablando de sus mascotas hasta que llegaron a la lechucería. Albus tuvo la sensación de que Urien parecía un poco más animado que durante el té, así que, después de todo, no podía tratarse de nada demasiado grave. En primero no había habido manera de animarlo.

-Eh, ¿seguro que no te has peleado con nadie?

-Seguro. –Parecía sincero y después de unos segundos, dijo casi a regañadientes-: He estado hablando con Teddy de cosas que me han puesto de mala leche, pero ya está. No es nada.

Albus dudó un momento, pero luego siguió adelante con lo que quería decir.

-También puedes hablar con nosotros alguna vez, si quieres. Nunca se lo diríamos a nadie.

Scorpius parecía un poco sorprendido por su propuesta, inesperada quizás para todos, pero también asintió, corroborando su oferta, su promesa. De repente, había cierta tensión en el ambiente porque los tres sabían que estaban hablando de algo realmente grave, de algo que había tenido que manejar un auror. A esas alturas, Albus estaba convencido de que, como mínimo, el padre de Urien les había maltratado físicamente a él y a su hermana, de manera quizás brutal. Y sólo en algunas ocasiones, después de haberlo visto reaccionar con asco y disgusto frente al porno, se le había cruzado por la cabeza una idea loca y enfermiza que se apresuraba a olvidar.

-Ya –dijo Urien-. Es que no me gusta hablar de eso. Mi padre era un cabrón. Está mejor muerto. Eso es todo.

Albus quería tanto a su padre que casi le dolió oír a Urien hablando así del suyo, aun sabiendo que probablemente había razones de sobra para esos sentimientos negativos. Scorpius tenía una expresión similar.

-Para hablar así de él tuvo que pasarse un montón.

Urien dio un pequeño resoplido irónico, como si Scorpius se hubiera quedado muy, muy corto.

-No tienes ni idea. –Después meneó la cabeza-. Pero en serio, no quiero hablar de eso. Ya ha pasado, ahora ya no puede hacernos daño.

Albus estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué les había hecho. Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero consiguió refrenarse, respetar su derecho al silencio. Si sus peores sospechas eran ciertas, entendía perfectamente que no quisiera hablar de ello.

* * *

><p>Como cada sábado, James se preparó para su viaje semanal a Oakville. Aquel día había quedado para almorzar con su tío Charlie, quien le había dicho que le iba a llevar un colgante con un diente de dragón.<p>

A pesar de que ya había transcurrido casi un mes, y todas las vacaciones de Navidad por medio, James no había olvidado el episodio del robo. Tampoco le había contado a nadie sus sospechas de que, en realidad, se había tratado de otra cosa. Él mismo se había convencido casi del todo de que había sido un simple ladrón. Pero esa pequeña fracción que quedaba por convencer le hacía andarse con mucho cuidado cuando salía de las protecciones de Salem. Procuraba no quedarse solo, tener la varita lo más a mano posible y, cuando podía, situarse entre TJ y Clive.

Aquella mañana el frío era brutal, tanto que habían estado a punto de cancelar la excursión. James habría usado la Aparición para ir a Oakville, pero sus amigos no habían cumplido aún los diecisiete años y no sabían Aparecerse, así que optó por acompañarles a pie. No había muchos alumnos haciendo aquel trayecto; la mayoría había preferido quedarse en el colegio, a salvo del frío.

Como era habitual, la primera parada fue en el Trébol Afortunado, donde unas cervezas de mantequilla les ayudaron a entrar en calor. Aquel no era día de visitar escaparates y se quedaron hablando allí un buen rato. Cerca del mediodía, sin embargo, se acercaron a una tienda de repuestos para escribir porque Meredith tenía que comprarse una pluma nueva. No había mucha gente por la calle y James se relajó un poco; en esas circunstancias podía controlar mejor si alguien se acercaba a él.

James iba pensando en la Cuarentena. Había leído aquella mañana que iban a levantarla aquel mismo lunes. La idea de no volver a ver a su familia hasta no se sabía cuándo le hacía sentirse ligeramente mareado, como frente a un abismo. Pero ya era mayor de edad, ¿no? Se suponía que estaba listo para tomar decisiones por sí mismo, aunque aún estuviera en el colegio; se suponía que ya no debía necesitar tanto a sus padres. Podía empezar a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores de los Estados Unidos y volver a casa cuando la Cuarentena terminara.

Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia estar fuera de Inglaterra cuando toda su familia estaba allí, en peligro por culpa de los Parásitos. James quería luchar contra ellos de algún modo, colaborar, como Michael y Fred pretendían hacer cuando salieran del colegio.

Sus pensamientos no le impedían fijarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor y su atención se dirigió hacia un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años que caminaba hacia ellos. Iba envuelto en una capa y se cubría el cuello con una bufanda oscura. James vio que le miraba a los ojos y cerró la mano en torno a su varita. Si intentaba agarrarle, lo inmovilizaría. Pero el hombre fue aminorando el paso y se detuvo un par de metros antes de cruzarse con ellos.

-¿Tú eres James Potter? –dijo, con acento inglés, de Dover.

-¿Le conozco? –preguntó, mientras sus amigos los miraban a ambos.

-No, pero sé quién eres.-El hombre esbozó una sonrisa desagradable; tenía los dientes grandes y amarillentos-. ¿Le has dicho a tus amigos por qué te expulsaron de tu anterior colegio?-James, totalmente pillado por sorpresa, sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco. No, no podía estar pasando. Pero el hombre continuó hablando con cruel satisfacción, haciendo realidad una de sus pesadillas-. ¿Saben que intentaste dejar sin magia a un niño de doce años?

James oyó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañeros, pero no se atrevió ni a mirarlos. Estaba paralizado, horrorizado.

-Pero ¿este loco qué dice? –exclamó Clive.

-No soy ningún loco. A este chico lo expulsaron por eso. Intentó quitarle la magia a un niño.

-Eso es mentira –dijo TJ, desafiantemente-. ¿A que sí, James?

No podía hablar. Sentía las mejillas encendidas y el picor de las lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza en los ojos.

-No estoy mintiendo –replicó el hombre desdeñosamente-. No tenéis más que mirarlo a la cara. Sí, un asunto desagradable… No fue a la cárcel porque tuvo la suerte de que al final el chico se recuperó y sus padres retiraron la demanda.

Sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad y aprensión, Clive incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, como si lo considerara peligroso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso?

Aún se lo estaba preguntando cuando una mano aferró brutalmente su muñeca derecha, impidiendo que pudiera usar su varita, y James notó, alarmado, el tirón de la Desaparición.

_Continuará_


	15. Contra reloj

NdA: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 15 **Contra reloj**

La Aparición era prácticamente instantánea y James no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar que lo estaban intentando secuestrar, o que había tenido razón todo el tiempo al sospechar que el robo no había sido un robo; tampoco de elaborar ningún plan. Pero tenía instinto y en aquellas circunstancias su sentido de la supervivencia era el de un animal salvaje a punto de ser enjaulado. En cuanto notó que el tirón cesaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y la parte trasera de su cráneo chocó dolorosamente con lo que parecía una barbilla.

Alguien gruñó detrás de él y los brazos aflojaron su presa. James se revolvió como un gato y consiguió desasirse. Lo más rápido que pudo, se giró hacia su captor, apuntándole con la varita.

_-¡Desmaius!_

El hombre –un tipo grande, con barba- quedó fuera de combate, pero, para desgracia de James, un hechizo le dio a él en la espalda y le hizo darse de bruces contra el suelo. Una explosión de dolor en su nariz estuvo a punto de dejarle inconsciente y el sabor metálico de la sangre le inundó la garganta, medio ahogándolo. No, no, no… ¡Había alguien más! Había alguien más e iban a llevárselo y a robarle la magia o quizás usarlo para hacerle daño a su padre. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando Azkaban había sido una amenaza perfilada en su futuro.

James oyó ruidos de pasos, pero no podía ni parpadear, ni tragar la sangre que se le metía por la garganta. Debían de haberle dado con un Petrificus Totalis.

-El chaval tiene carácter –dijo una voz burlona y fría, también con acento inglés.

-Cabrón… -masculló alguien más.

James, que seguía ahogándose con la sangre que no podía tragar, sintió cómo se elevaba del suelo y se encontró mirando cara a cara a sus captores. El tipo con barba ya se había recuperado; el otro era algo más bajito, de rasgos asiáticos, y llevaba el pelo lacio y negro recogido en una coleta.

Los dos llevaban las varitas en la mano. James conservaba la suya, pero no podía moverla. El aire le faltaba, sentía los pulmones a punto de estallar y sus ojos suplicaron auxilio sin palabras. No quería morir, no podía morir aún. El asiático lanzó una andanada de hechizos en su dirección y James notó a la vez cómo su varita se le escapaba de sus paralizados dedos y cómo el Petríficus Totalis se convertía en un Incarcerus. Todavía estaba inmovilizado, pero por fin fue capaz de toser y escupir la sangre que le asfixiaba y tratar de aspirar aire desesperadamente.

Un momento después, el barbudo también le lanzó un conjuro con expresión viciosa y al momento James sintió el dolor más agudo e insoportable que había experimentado en su vida, como si le estuvieran arrancando a tiras toda la piel del cuerpo a la vez, como si sus huesos se estuvieran astillando y clavando en su carne. Chilló como nunca había chillado, convencido de que iba a volverse loco, retorciéndose contra sus ataduras. Apenas fueron cinco segundos, pero cuando el dolor se detuvo James se quedó gimoteando.

-Esto por el golpe –dijo el barbudo.

Un tercer hombre se Apareció y James, aún mareado y lloroso, pudo verle la cara. Era el mismo que había revelado su secreto enfrente de sus amigos. Cabrones… Cabrones, lo habían hecho para pillarlo desprevenido. Se habían dado cuenta de que iba alerta todo el rato y habían montado aquello para distraer su atención.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes –dijo el recién llegado.

Los tres hombres lo miraron y James, recuperando parte de su energía por simple terror, forcejeó contra las ataduras mágicas.

-¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!

-Cállate, mocoso –dijo el asiático, lanzándole un Silencio.

Los gritos de James dejaron de escucharse, aunque él seguía lanzándolos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Merlín, ¡no podían llevárselo! ¡Volverían a torturarlo! ¡Le quitarían la magia y lo matarían!

-Bien, vámonos –dijo el barbudo, acercándose a él.

James volvió a gritar silenciosa y angustiosamente, sin parar de retorcerse en busca de un milagro. El corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó en serio que iba a reventarle, su mente gritaba con tanta fuerza como su enmudecida garganta, lágrimas de rabia, dolor y miedo caían por sus mejillas. Eso no podía pasarle a él. ¡No podía pasarle a él!

De ponto, un conjuro salido de algún sitio golpeó el pecho del barbudo y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Los otros dos hombres lanzaron exclamaciones de alarma y miraron a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el foco del ataque. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién había lanzado ese conjuro? James apenas podía contener su nerviosismo; en ese momento la esperanza era tan enloquecedora como el miedo.

Un nuevo conjuro abatió al tipo que le había delatado frente a sus amigos. Ya sólo quedaba el asiático en pie, quien dio un salto en dirección hacia él, probablemente para usarlo como rehén. Pero la persona que había acudido al rescate fue más rápida y le lanzó un hechizo que se interpuso entre el secuestrador y James. El asiático tuvo que desviarse para esquivarlo y su contrincante debió de aprovechar para Aparecerse a otro lado de la habitación porque el siguiente conjuro demostró que se había puesto entre el asiático y el propio James, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Era invisible; debía de haberse echado un hechizo desilusionador antes de llegar. A James le dolía todo, pero intentó liberarse una vez más para poder ayudarle.

El tercer secuestrador lanzó un hechizo que estalló en una luz roja frente a James, sin llegar a tocarlo; su defensor lo había contrarrestado.

-_¡Oase au fost! _–gritó entonces una voz familiar.

El conjuro, de un azul claro, atravesó el Protego del asiático, quien lanzó un grito animal de agonía mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo de una manera extraña.

Al momento, James sintió cómo le bajaban al suelo rápidamente y le liberaban de sus ataduras. Un segundo después se encontraba mirando cara a cara con alivio y sorpresa a su tío Charlie.

-¡Tío!

-James, ¿estás bien? –Su tío parecía estar palpándole el cuerpo en busca de huesos rotos, examinando sus ojos-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Creo q-que me he roto la nariz –dijo, con voz temblorosa-, y el de barba m-me ha lanzado una maldición que dolía c-como si me estuviera quemando vivo… no lo sé.

-Vale, vale, no hables. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Su tío tuvo que ayudarle; las piernas apenas le sostenían. Todo su cuerpo era una agonía. Después, su tío maniató aún más a dos de los tipos que habían intentado secuestrarle, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iban a poder escapar.

-¿Y él? –preguntó James, señalando al asiático, al que su tío no había tocado. Ahora que se fijaba, su cuerpo tenía algo extraño, parecía informe, como haciendo curvas imposibles.

-Ese ya no puede causar problemas –le dijo, con voz suave-. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarte a un hospital.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba a punto de marcharse a cenar con Ron y Hermione cuando recibió una llamada de Red Flú. Cuando fue a contestar se encontró cara a cara con Williamson, que estaba de guardia ese día.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry, temiendo una nueva desaparición.

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada urgente desde los Estados Unidos, jefe. Era tu cuñado, Charles Weasley. Dice que tres tipos británicos han intentado secuestrar a James.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry, sin voz.

-No lo han conseguido, tranquilo –dijo rápidamente-. Tu cuñado lo impidió. James está en el hospital, pero dice tu cuñado que los medimagos dicen que se pondrá bien.

Harry casi no podía ni respirar. James… Habían tratado de secuestrar a su hijo… Una imagen de James acudió a su memoria, subido a uno de los árboles más altos que había alrededor de La Madriguera. Harry debía de haber perdido diez años de vida sólo al verlo allá en lo alto, balanceándose precariamente sobre una rama que parecía demasiado frágil para soportar su peso. James había bajado riendo y sin entender por qué los adultos de la familia parecían al borde del colapso.

-Dios… Está bien… Está bien, gracias por el aviso. Ya hablamos.

En situaciones como aquella, su mente parecía ir al doble de velocidad. Tenía que hablar con Ginny y después necesitaba hablar con Shacklebolt y encontrar la manera más rápida de ir a los Estados Unidos. Y por último tenía que conseguir que pospusieran la Cuarentena hasta que él regresara con James a Gran Bretaña. O al menos regresar con él antes de que la levantaran, ese lunes. Porque si algo tenía claro era que su hijo no iba a quedarse en los Estados Unidos. Si era el objetivo de algún lunático, quería tener a James cerca, donde pudiera ir a ayudarlo.

La noticia puso histérica a Ginny, que también quería ir a los Estados Unidos a comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de James; Harry, sin embargo, la convenció para que se quedara por si pasaba algo con Lily o Albus. Los Weasley se movilizaron rápidamente. Con los contactos que Harry, Arthur y Hermione tenían en el ministerio no fue difícil conseguir en poco tiempo un permiso especial para usar un Traslador Internacional. Shacklebolt, además, le dijo que debía ir con un funcionario del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales para solicitar una cooperación entre ambos países a la hora de tratar aquel caso; a ser posible, lo ideal era extraditar a los dos detenidos. Hasta que él no lo dijo, Harry no cayó en la cuenta de que aquello podía ser obra de los Parásitos.

Seis horas después del ataque a James, ya rondando la medianoche en Inglaterra, Harry partió para los Estados Unidos acompañado de Leola Davies, con quien ya había trabajado en Senegal. El viaje fue igual de largo y desagradable, pero Harry estaba aún menos pendiente de las incomodidades que cuando había ido al rescate de Gowon. Lo único que le importaba era reunirse con James. Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontraron con una mujer de pelo corto y canoso esperándolos; dijo ser la subdirectora de Salem. A su lado había un auror norteamericano; su túnica era ligeramente diferente a la de los británicos.

-James está bien –dijo ella, después de presentarse como la profesora Rhonda Dandelion-, pero los médicos del White Cloud quieren tenerlo en observación hasta mañana. Hemos preparado una terminal de Red Flú para que pueda ir allí directamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Es mejor que hable con los medimagos, pero le aseguro que se encuentra ya perfectamente.

Qué mal sonaba aquello… Si los medimagos querían tenerlo en observación debía de haber sido herido de algún modo. Harry tensó la mandíbula al pensar en James.

-Yo iré al ministerio –dijo Leola-. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Harry asintió y siguió a la profesora Dandelion y al auror hasta la terminal. La profesora le contó que estaban todos consternados con lo que había pasado, y que nunca habían tenido motivos para sospechar que algo así pudiera pasar. El auror le explicó que tenían a los dos detenidos bajo custodia y que en los primeros interrogatorios habían dicho que su intención había sido secuestrar a James para pedir un rescate. Harry arqueó escépticamente las cejas al escuchar aquello; él estaba bien situado, pero no era rico al estilo de Draco o de los Withers.

Tanto la profesora como el auror parecían exactamente lo que decían ser, y aun así Harry no pudo evitar tensarse y agarrar subrepticiamente la varita mientras cruzaba la chimenea. No podía estar seguro de que al otro lado no le esperara una emboscada; el eterno consejo de Ojoloco Moody tenía más razón de ser que nunca.

Constante vigilancia.

Sin embargo, al otro lado le esperaba realmente la sala de recepción de un hospital. Se parecía a San Mungo, pero con un aire algo más moderno.

-James está en la segunda planta, Daños Causados por Hechizos –le explicó la profesora.

Harry cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué le han hecho? –insistió.

-Yo no soy medibruja, auror Potter –dijo ella, en tono de excusa-. Por favor, sígame.

* * *

><p>James estaba tumbado en la cama. Harry estudió ansiosamente su expresión mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba un poco pálido y tenía moraduras bajo los ojos, pero no parecía tan asustado como había temido encontrárselo.<p>

-James… James, ¿estás bien? –dijo, dándole un abrazo.

-Estoy bien –confirmó, abrazándole también con fuerza-. Creo que eran Parásitos, papá.

-¿Qué te han hecho?

James se separó de él.

-Dice el medimago que me dieron con la Cruciatus.-Harry se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y quiso tener a esos cabrones delante para asfixiarlos con sus propias manos-. Sólo fueron unos segundos, estoy bien.

-El medimago ha dicho que no hay daños graves.

Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Charlie estaba allí también. Su ex cuñado había cambiado poco con los años, todavía llevaba el pelo largo atado en una coleta con una tira de cuero y su aspecto era juvenil y desenfadado, un poco al estilo de Rolf Scamander. Pero ahora se le veía bastante serio, tranquilizador.

-¡Charlie! –Le estrechó la mano-. Por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Eso será mejor que te lo cuente James.

James lo hizo. Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar que había salido a la luz lo de Scorpius, aunque no era para nada lo que más le importaba de todo aquel asunto. Cuando James le habló de la Cruciatus de nuevo, Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, lleno de ira hacia aquellos bastardos.

-…y entonces llegó tío Charlie, oculto con un hechizo desilusionador, y les dio una paliza a los tres. Hasta se cargó a uno. Le lanzó una maldición rumana que lo dejó sin huesos en el cuerpo.

Harry parpadeó, asombrado y preocupado, y miró a su ex cuñado. Charlie asintió, con un gesto no tan feroz como el de James.

-Ya he hablado con los aurores locales –dijo en tono medido-. No tendré problemas.

Harry le apretó el brazo.

-Gracias por salvar a James. Lo digo en serio. Pero, ¿cómo pudiste encontrarlo?

-James y yo habíamos quedado para almorzar juntos. Iba hacia la cafetería, cuando vi que un tipo estaba hablando con él mientras otro se acercaba por su espalda. Cuando ese segundo hombre se lo llevó, me dio en la nariz que el primero tenía algo que ver; le eché un hechizo de seguimiento, me oculté con un hechizo desilusionador y en cuanto me aseguré de que eran tres y no iba a encontrarme ninguna sorpresa de última hora, les ataqué. Cuando llegué ya le habían hecho la Cruciatus, eso no pude impedirlo.

-Ya hiciste mucho –le aseguró Harry, comprendiendo que James se había salvado por los pelos.

En ese momento entró el medimago con la subdirectora. El medimago le dijo también que James estaba bien, y que sólo querían mantenerlo en observación porque la Cruciatus, al fin y al cabo, era una maldición muy seria. Después se marchó, dejando sola a la subdirectora.

-Auror Potter, al director le gustaría hablar con usted y con James.

-Quieren que deje el colegio, ¿no es verdad? –replicó James, ásperamente.

Harry miró a su hijo, y después a la subdirectora. La mujer parecía bastante incómoda y Harry comprendió, enfadándose aún más, que James había acertado. Cierto era que sus intenciones eran llevárselo de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero eso era una cosa y una expulsión, otra muy distinta.

-Verá, la historia de James la oyó bastante gente –dijo ella-. Hemos empezado a recibir llamadas por Red Flú de padres preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos.

-James no es peligroso –dijeron Harry y Charlie a la vez.

-No creemos que lo sea. Su comportamiento con nosotros ha sido muy satisfactorio. Pero comprenda a los otros padres, auror Potter. Ellos no conocen a James, sólo saben que…-Bajó la voz-. Bueno, que intentó dejar sin magia a uno de sus compañeros.

James frunció desdeñosamente los labios.

-Por mí está bien, pueden quedarse con su colegio. Volveré a Inglaterra.

-James… -empezó a decir Harry. Aquella no era la razón correcta para regresar, James no podía pasarse la vida huyendo cada vez que su pasado salía a la luz.

-Prefiero volver, aquí no se me ha perdido nada.

-James, por favor, no lo veas así –dijo la subdirectora, con aspecto de sentirlo de veras-. Pase lo que pase has hecho buenos amigos aquí, no todo el mundo piensa como esa gente. El director está ahora mismo organizando una reunión con el Consejo Escolar y una delegación de la AMPOTA.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry, pinzándose la nariz. El viaje en Traslador le había dado dolor de cabeza.

-La Asociación de Madres y Padres y Otros Tutores de Alumnos. ¿No tienen una en su país?

-No se llama así –dijo, considerando que ese nombre absurdo era una prueba más de que el universo conspiraba contra él.

-Bueno, el caso es que no hay aún nada definitivo –explicó ella-. Tenemos que esperar a ver qué deciden en la reunión.

-No quiero esperar a nada –replicó James, con decisión-. Quiero volver a Inglaterra y ayudar a pelear contra los Parásitos.

-¿Pelear contra los Parásitos? –repitió Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos. Charlie murmuró algo que sonaba a "este chaval se ha vuelto loco".

-Sí. ¿Para qué voy a estudiar?

-¿Para qué? Creía que querías entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

James le lanzó la mirada más desdeñosa y amarga que Harry había recibido de él en toda su vida.

-Sí, seguro que me dejan entrar. No me dejan ni seguir en el colegio y los aurores me van a dejar presentarme a las pruebas. Tendré suerte si me dejan alistarme en los Cuervos. Pero no me importa, pienso luchar contra esos cabrones. –Miró a la directora con aún más desdén-. No necesito sus clases de mierda.

-James, ya vale –dijo Harry, con severidad. Entendía que su hijo estuviera furioso y alterado, entre todo lo del secuestro y ahora eso, pero quería que se calmara un poco.

La expresión de James se volvió a la vez una mezcla de desafío e inseguridad que Harry habría encontrado conmovedora en otro momento.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Harry estaba algo superado por la situación. Quería que James regresara, pero no para unirse a los Cuervos ni luchar contra nadie, no para arriesgar aún más su vida. Por otro lado, tenía razón en lo de la mayoría de edad, ¿no? No podía obligarlo, sólo razonar con él. El problema era que no tenían tiempo.

Pero entonces decidió que lo primero era llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Ya tendrían ocasión allí de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Está bien, tu madre y yo también preferimos que vuelvas a Inglaterra.

A James pareció sorprenderle un poco –quizás no había esperado conseguirlo con tanta facilidad-, pero asintió, satisfecho.

-Ya no hace falta que discutan nada –le dijo a la profesora Dandelion, escupiendo las palabras.

-James, te he dicho que ya vale –dijo Harry, que sabía que en el fondo aquella mujer no tenía la culpa de nada.

-No es eso lo que yo quiero, James –replicó ella, con pesar-. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres esperar al resultado de la reunión?

-No.

Dandelion asintió.

-Está bien… Iré a hablar con el director.

Harry la acompañó a la puerta y se disculpó por James. Ella pareció entenderlo y se marchó, y Harry la observó un momento, deseando que no hubiera pasado nada de todo aquello.

-Si James vuelve, creo que yo también voy a ir a Inglaterra –dijo entonces Charlie-. No quería dejarlo solo aquí, pero si hay una guerra, quiero estar cerca de mi familia y ver en lo que puedo ayudar.

-¿Y tu trabajo? –preguntó Harry. Había pensado que era eso lo que le retenía en Estados Unidos, no James.

-Bueno, será una putada dejarlo sin avisar, pero imagino que lo entenderán. Y algo podré encontrar en casa. Será mejor que me vaya a preparar las cosas. ¿Nos iremos mañana?

-Si no nos dan más tiempo, sí. Aunque también estamos en negociaciones urgentes con el ministerio de aquí para extraditar a los tipos que han detenido. Vete –le dijo a Charlie-. Yo me quedaré con James.

* * *

><p>En White Clouds no dejaban así como así que los familiares de los pacientes se quedaran a pasar la noche con ellos, pero Harry no pensaba dejar solo a su hijo a merced de la gente que había intentado secuestrarlo y podía volver a intentarlo. Sobre las diez de la noche llegó el auror; los detenidos negaban su relación con los conspiradores británicos, pero los dos habían resultado estar bajo hechizos de confidencialidad idénticos a los que usaban los Parásitos. Además, uno de ellos era cuñado de uno de los Parásitos detenidos en Azkaban y otra auror había comentado que la magia del otro resultaba extraña, desagradable, lo cual recordaba mucho a la reacción de Draco y la medibruja al toparse con el muggle convertido en mago.<p>

También sobre esa hora llegaron lechuzas de los amigos de James. Para alivio de Harry, la mayoría seguían siendo amigos de James, aunque por lo que su hijo le contó, estaban llenos de dudas y preguntas.

-Ellos te conocen, James. Si supieran lo que pasó y cuánto lo sientes, no te lo tendrían en cuenta.

Harry había tenido oportunidad de observarlo a su gusto y hablar con él. Estaba claro que el ataque no le había traumatizado, ni tampoco acobardado mucho. Al contrario, le había hecho más decidido a luchar contra los Parásitos, y hablaba de ellos con la misma determinación con la que él había hablado a su edad de los mortífagos, Harry sabía que no tendría que estar muy sorprendido: James siempre había sido un luchador. Incluso había sido capaz de librarse por sí mismo de uno de sus secuestradores. Pero él seguía igual de decidido a mantenerlo lejos de los problemas al menos hasta que hubiera terminado los estudios. James estaba tan convencido de que los aurores ni siquiera le darían la oportunidad de presentarse a las pruebas… Pero Harry no quería creer que eso fuera cierto. Iría a hablar con Nora Peasegood, la directora de la Academia. Si James se daba cuenta de que su sueño de convertirse en auror todavía era posible, quizás se bajaría del burro y aceptaría seguir estudiando en vez de declararle a los Parásitos la guerra por su cuenta.

Al día siguiente, ya domingo, el sanador lo examinó una vez más, dijo que estaba perfectamente y le dio el alta. Harry se fue con él a casa de Charlie, donde se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Después dejó a James allí y él se fue al ministerio, donde seguían las negociaciones para conseguir la extradición. Los estadounidenses eran un poco remisos a dejarlos marchar, ya que el crimen se había cometido en su suelo, pero Leola los tenía prácticamente convencidos. Había precedentes, ya que de vez en cuando algún criminal estadounidense se refugiaba en suelo británico y aún era más habitual lo contrario.

Harry les dio el empujoncito que necesitaban. Aquellos dos tipos, si se confirmaba que eran Parásitos –y Harry ya estaba convencido de ello- formaban parte de un caso mucho mayor, y los aurores británicos podían necesitar interrogarlos en un futuro. Muchos altos cargos del ministerio, además, conocían a Harry de nombre y sabían el prestigio que tenía en Europa; Shacklebolt también les había pedido que aceptaran la extradición y finalmente, en un tiempo récord, consiguieron que los estadounidenses aceptaran.

* * *

><p>James tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse personalmente de Meredith, TJ y Clive antes de marcharse de vuelta a Inglaterra. El director le dio permiso para hablar con ellos en el colegio; además, tenía que recoger sus cosas. James sentía que les debía una explicación y se la dio, sin demasiados detalles, sin justificarse a sí mismo.<p>

-Lamento no habéroslo dicho. Quería olvidarme de aquello. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es una estupidez. Esté donde esté, siempre correré el riesgo de que alguien lo cuente.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero después de unos segundos, Meredith lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué te vas?

A James le gustaba mucho Meredith, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca la había imaginado como madre de sus hijos ni nada por el estilo; había dado por sentado que algún día se cansarían de estar juntos y buscarían a alguien nuevo. Nada complicado. Viéndola, se dio cuenta de que quizás ella sí se había enamorado un poco de él.

-Hay una guerra, en Inglaterra. Quiero estar allí, quiero ayudar a luchar contra esos cabrones. Y con la Cuarentena, si pasara algo, igual no me dejarían entrar en el país. Pero… podemos vernos después, Meredith. Cuando esto acabe y eso. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más.

-Podría pasarte algo.

-Aquí también. Lo siento, pero es mejor así.

Clive habló entonces.

-Te vamos a echar de menos, James. Lo que hiciste fue muy fuerte, pero… yo qué sé, no creo que seas un mal tipo.

-Deberías quedarte –dijo TJ-. Marcharte sin más es como decirles que tienen razón. Es lo que dice Clive. No es como si fueras un mago oscuro. Lo del Accio magia es una estupidez, una cosa de críos. Nosotros sabemos que eres de fiar.

James esbozó una sonrisa; estaba conmovido. Aparte de su familia y los amigos de estos, como Neville, poca gente le había hecho sentir que valía la pena, pese a lo que le había hecho a Scorpius. Era maravilloso ver que seguían apreciándole, que no le daban la espalda como había hecho Eunice.

-Yo también os echaré de menos. Pero debo irme. No es sólo porque ahora todo el mundo sepa lo que hice. En Inglaterra también lo saben, allí no voy a tener menos problemas que aquí. Es sólo que entre la Cuarentena y todo eso… prefiero estar con mi familia. Además, ya os lo he dicho, quiero luchar contra esos cerdos. El año pasado estuvieron a punto de llevarse a mis hermanos, hace una semana mataron a la abuela de unos primos míos y ahora esto. Joder, es personal.

Ellos lo entendieron, al menos todo lo que podían entenderlo sin haber pasado por lo mismo que él, sin saber lo que se sentía cuando su país estaba amenazado. James se marchó de allí no sin una pizca de pesar, porque en Salem había sido feliz, porque había hecho buenos amigos. Esperaba, algún día, volver a verlos a los tres.

* * *

><p>Draco se había enterado de lo de James por la prensa, igual que la mayoría de gente. El domingo por la noche, sabiendo que ya estaba de vuelta, había llamado a Harry por Red Flú para preguntarle por su hijo y enterarse de si ya estaba confirmado que los detenidos pertenecían a los Parásitos. Su llamada no había sido muy oportuna. Harry sólo le había dicho que James estaba bien y que no podía hablar en ese momento.<p>

Al día siguiente, Draco volvió a verle. Los siete magos de la Confederación se habían reunido para llevar al cabo el ritual que pondría Gran Bretaña en Cuarentena. Aunque decir que se habían reunido era inexacto, dado que en realidad se hallaban dispersos, rodeando entre los siete el país. Madame Tereshkova había invitado personalmente a Draco, a su madre y a su tía para el acontecimiento. Algo así salía en los libros de Historia y Draco, aunque lamentaba que hubieran llegado a ese punto, no podía evitar cierta curiosidad por el proceso en sí.

Sólo pudieron ver la actuación de Tereshkova. Al mediodía exacto, cuando el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, la anciana rusa movió su varita y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en voz baja. Draco no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ese idioma ya había dejado de hablarse. El aire empezó a vibrar a su alrededor y Draco sintió la magia cruzando a través de él, como si estuviera atravesando un campo de fuerza. Entonces pudo verla, hilos naranjas, plateados, que parecían estar creando una especie de telaraña por encima de él, a sus espaldas. El vello de sus brazos se erizó ligeramente; la magia era aún más intensa que antes. Draco se giró hacia su madre y vio que tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. A su lado, tía Andromeda tenía una expresión similar. Draco se preguntó si los demás, los que estaban en ese momento en sus casas o en la calle observándolo todo también podrían notar la magia del encantamiento como ellos.

Madam Tereshkova seguía el encantamiento y la telaraña mágica se estaba completando cada vez más rápido. Draco sabía que los muggles no podían verla, como tampoco podrían los magos una vez estuviera terminada. Su cuerpo seguía con una tensión cada vez más intensa, había algo casi sexual en aquel _crescendo_. El tono de la anciana se hizo algo más enérgico, indicando que el final estaba ya cerca y el encantamiento se completó por fin, con una sacudida que retumbó dentro de Draco con la contundencia de un orgasmo. Por un momento, la red completa fue visible, brillante como un sol, pero después desapareció de su vista como si se hubiera desvanecido.

-Listo –dijo innecesariamente madame Tereshkova, apoyándose en su secretaria.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Ahora no notaba nada de particular, pero sabía que si intentaba salir de Gran Bretaña se encontraría con una barrera imposible de cruzar. Ni siquiera las criaturas mágicas podrían hacerlo; si la Cuarentena duraba demasiado, podía provocar cambios importantes en el ecosistema mágico, especialmente entre las aves.

Había una recepción esperando en el ministerio y Draco se Apareció allí con su madre, su tía y las dos rusas. Sólo faltaban los Yamamoto y sus acompañantes, quienes no tardaron en llegar. Harry ya estaba allí, hablando con Granger, y Draco lo saludó con un ademán; todavía no se sentía cómodo hablando con él si sus amigos estaban cerca. Pero quería preguntarle por James y comentarle la teoría de la hija de Cho, así que en cuanto Granger se alejó para hablar con Belby, Draco se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal el momento histórico?

-Interesante –contestó Harry. Aquel día no llevaba la túnica de auror, sino una un poco más formal, de color gris oscuro y crema-. Pero esperemos que además sirva para algo.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No nos han declarado en Cuarentena para ayudarnos a nosotros, sino para que la conspiración no se extienda a más países. –Hizo una pausa-. Dime, ¿ya está confirmado que los tipos que atacaron a James eran Parásitos?

-Ellos siguen diciendo que simplemente querían secuestrar a James y pedir rescate, pero está claro que mienten.

-¿Tu hijo está bien?

Harry asintió, aunque como si, pese a todo, algo le preocupara.

-Sí, sí. Es sólo que… –Entonces se detuvo-. Bueno, no importa. Ya sabes, es imposible dejar de preocuparse por ellos por muy mayores de edad que sean.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice El Profeta? ¿Lo salvó tu ex cuñado?

-¿Estás poniendo en duda la información que maneja tu amiga Bullard? –le pinchó.

-Puede haberse equivocado –admitió Draco-. Y hay muchos rumores circulando sobre él.

Harry volvió a asentir.

-Fue Charlie. Gracias a Dios, pudo llegar a tiempo.

-Espero que no le hicieran daño al chico –dijo con sinceridad. James no era su persona favorita en el mundo mágico, pero realmente no le deseaba ningún mal. Al fin y al cabo era el hermano de Albus y el hijo de Harry.

La expresión de Harry se ensombreció un poco.

-Esos bastardos le hicieron la Cruciatus.

Draco frunció el ceño, disgustado. Aunque era absurdo sorprenderse, desde luego. Esa gente ya había demostrado con creces que no tenía límites.

-¿En serio?

-Fueron sólo unos segundos, por suerte. No le ha dejado secuelas. –Harry meneó la cabeza-. Prefiero no hablar de eso; me entran ganas de ir a las celdas a buscar a esos cabrones y despellejarlos vivos.

-No me extraña –contestó Draco-. Escucha, Harry, el sábado recibí una carta de Scorpius. Me decía que Mei, la hija de Cho, cree que el veneno que estoy investigando tiene algo que ver con la técnica que utilizan los Parásitos muggles para sobrevivir a la Aparición.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con toda su atención.

-No jodas. ¿Eso puede ser?

-Llevo todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas –dijo Draco. Había recordado a Blaise diciendo que no entendía por qué usaban una fórmula tan rara, con hechizos incluidos, cuando había venenos igual de letales y más fáciles de conseguir. Había analizado los conjuros que se usaban en la cocción de esa poción, había tratado de calcular sus efectos en un cuerpo muggle antes de que el veneno lo afectara mortalmente-. No lo sé. Podría ser. Supongo que no hay inconveniente en que intercambiemos información.

-No, claro que no.

-Le escribiré cuando llegue a casa. Con un poco de suerte, al menos resolveremos ese misterio.

_Continuará_


	16. El futuro de James

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo16 **El futuro de James**

La Academia de Vigiles y Aurores estaba situada en mitad del campo, cerca de un río. Construida en el siglo XV, era una fortificación de mediano tamaño, con gruesas paredes de piedra y dos torres, una a cada lado. Los vigiles pasaban allí dos años de formación; los aurores, tres, mucho más estrictos. Normalmente la población de la academia estaba compuesta por siete u ocho aspirantes a vigiles y una cantidad similar de aspirantes a aurores; la diferencia era que la mayoría de los primeros conseguían acabar su formación mientras que raro era el año que se graduaban más de uno o dos aurores. En más de una ocasión, no lo conseguía alumno alguno. Harry había sido el único de su promoción en hacerlo.

Su estancia allí había sido complicada. Su ingreso en la Academia había sido irregular, lo admitía: no había terminado los estudios. Pero en aquella época la sola idea de volver a Hogwarts y volver a estudiar hacía que se le revolviera el estómago y por una vez había aceptado aquella muestra de favoritismo sin darle más vueltas. A la mierda las notas: matar a Voldemort bien podía considerarse una vía de acceso alternativo. Pero había sabido, desde luego, que tenía muchísimo que aprender para ser un auror y había estado dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Durante los primeros días, él había sido el único de la Academia en creerlo. Los profesores lo miraban como si les diera vergüenza tener la osadía de pretender que podían enseñarle algo al Chico-que-vivió y la mayoría le habían pedido autógrafos. Después se habían dado cuenta de que sus conocimientos eran más o menos los mismos que los de los otros dos aspirantes de aquel año y habían empezado a tratarlo como a uno más: el de Encantamientos Avanzados incluso había bordeado el desprecio, como si se hubiera tomado como una ofensa personal el hecho de descubrir que su joven ídolo no era omnipotente.

Pero en general, a pesar de eso y de la dureza del entrenamiento, había sido una buena época y Harry caminó entre buenos recuerdos hasta el despacho de la directora de la Academia. Se llamaba Olivia Peasegood, pero era una Hooch de nacimiento, como probaban sus ojos de color amarillo. Tenía unos setenta años y llevaba casi treinta dirigiendo la Academia.

-¿Qué hay, Harry? –le saludó, sonriente.

-Hola, Olivia –dijo, sabiendo que si no la tuteaba se arriesgaba a recibir un buen pellizco en el brazo.

-Siéntate. ¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Una taza de té?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

Olivia se lo quedó mirando desde su asiento.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema…

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No, no. Además, no es una visita oficial. Sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Ah, vale… ¿Qué ocurre?

Por una vez, Harry había preparado cuidadosamente lo que quería decir.

-Antes que nada, hay algo que quiero dejar claro, Olivia: no te estoy pidiendo ningún favor ni ningún trato especial. Sólo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Verás, mi hijo James, el mayor, quiere ser auror. Si consigue las notas que necesita y presenta una solicitud de admisión, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que al menos entre en el proceso de selección?

Olivia tardó unos segundos en contestar. Harry tuvo la sensación de que se sentía incómoda, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila. No había ido allí a presionarla. Joder, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que James fuera auror y tener que mandarlo a arriesgar su vida ahí fuera. Ya era bastante duro hacerlo con hombres y mujeres que no eran parientes suyos como para hacerlo con uno de sus hijos. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Si James era consciente de que tenía una oportunidad de ser auror, se pensaría dos veces lo de dejar sus estudios. Seamus también trabajaba allí, como profesor, pero no formaba parte del equipo de admisión. Olivia era la persona a quien preguntar.

-Bueno… técnicamente no tiene antecedentes –dijo ella al final-. No habría razón para rechazar su solicitud sin más. Pero Harry… considerando lo que hizo, será difícil que pueda pasar los tests psicológicos. Tú sabes lo importante que es poder aguantar bien bajo presión en este trabajo.

Harry asintió.

-Lo que tenga que ser, será. –Los impulsos de un chaval de quince años no tenían por qué ser los mismos que los de un chico de casi diecinueve, pero Harry no iba a ponerse a discutir sobre aquello con Olivia. Era algo que tendrían que decidir los especialistas de la Academia, cuando llegara el momento. Lo que importaba era que James tendría su oportunidad, que no iban a rechazarlo de plano-. Sólo quiero saber si llegado el caso aceptaréis su solicitud.

Olivia también asintió.

-Sí, claro, le haremos las pruebas, como al resto de candidatos.

Harry sonrió un poco, aliviado.

-Me alegra oírlo. Sé que es difícil que consiga ser auror. Aunque no hubiera pasado lo de Scorpius Malfoy seguiría siendo difícil. Pero para él es importante tener esa oportunidad.

Harry se quedó hablando un poco más con ella sobre los dos aspirantes del último curso, los que, con suerte, se graduarían como aurores en junio, y después se marchó. James estaba en casa de Ginny así que se fue directamente allí. Ginny sabía de dónde venía y pareció sentir el mismo alivio que había sentido él cuando Harry le confirmó rápidamente que Peasegood le había dicho que sí.

-Está en su habitación –dijo ella-. ¡James, baja, tu padre quiere hablar contigo!

Unos segundos después, James llegó al salón.

-Hola, papá, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo que decirte algo que espero que te animará un poco.

-¿El qué?

-He ido a hablar con madam Peasegood, la directora de la Academia. –James abrió los ojos con cierta alarma-. Me ha asegurado que si tienes las notas que exigen te harán las pruebas de admisión igual que a cualquier otro.

James se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y tú te lo has creído?

-¿Por qué no iba a creérmelo? –preguntó, asombrado y un poco molesto.

-Si te ha dicho eso es porque eres tú. No van a dejarme entrar en la Academia. Como mucho harán como que sí y luego me dirán que no he pasado el examen de admisión.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y desde cuándo puedes ver el futuro, James? ¿O lo dices por lo mucho que conoces el funcionamiento de la Academia de Aurores? ¿O la integridad de Olivia Peasegood?

Su tono había ido subiendo a cada pregunta. James se dio cuenta de que le había hecho enfadar, pero se mantuvo en sus trece.

-Lo digo porque en cuanto en Salem supieron lo que había hecho, quisieron expulsarme.

-Ahora no estamos hablando de Salem, hablamos de la Academia. Tienes la posibilidad de ser un auror. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Tu padre tiene razón –intervino Ginny-. Si quieres luchar contra los Parásitos me parece muy bien, pero hazlo cuando acabes tus estudios, cuando tengas recursos para defenderte y sobrevivir.

James apretó los puños.

-Nunca voy a pasar esa prueba, ¿no os dais cuenta? Aunque tenga buenas notas en las pruebas psicológicas verán…

Aunque Olivia había dicho más o menos lo mismo, Harry seguía pensando que aquello era una tontería. Los aurores no eran paragones de salud mental. Moody había sido un paranoico, él tenía temporadas en las que bordeaba el alcoholismo, a veces algún agente dimitía porque no podía soportarlo más, habían tenido alguna que otra oveja negra y de tanto en tanto, alguno perdía la chaveta y pasaba una temporadita en el ala de chalados de San Mungo, con Lockhart y los pobres padres de Neville.

-James, eso no lo sabes. No eres el mismo que eras cuando hiciste eso. ¿Crees que no has cambiado? Eso también saldrá en los tests. Y saldrá que tu reacción después de ser secuestrado y torturado con la Cruciatus no fue quedar traumatizado de por vida, sino ponerte furioso contra los Parásitos. Esa es la clase de mentalidad que deben tener los aurores para sobrevivir en este trabajo. He sido auror más de veinte años, James. Sé cómo son los aurores y creo que tú podrías pasar con éxito el adiestramiento.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Sí, si dejas de ser tan negativo. Los aurores no van por ahí pensando que las cosas van a salirles mal. Pero tienes que entender también que el entrenamiento es muy duro. No pasarlo no sería ninguna deshonra.

James le miró, el "si tú puedes, yo puedo" pintado claramente en su cara.

-Sé que podría terminarlo. Si no me tienen en cuenta lo de Scorpius, sé que podría terminarlo.

Daba miedo verlo así, admitió Harry. Daba miedo porque él sabía hasta qué punto te machacaban con el entrenamiento y hurgaban en tus peores pesadillas y lo difícil que era a veces seguir adelante. Había habido veces en las que se había planteado tirar la toalla y buscarse otro trabajo donde no tuviera que pasar por toda esa mierda. Había visto abandonar a otros aspirantes. Había visto llorar a otros porque no iban a volver al año siguiente. Era jodido y temía que James no pudiera enfrentarse al fracaso, si éste llegaba. Pero la verdad era que todos los aspirantes a aurores llegaban con una actitud parecida a la suya, terca y decidida, como si la derrota no existiera en su vocabulario. Tenía que dejar que James librara esa guerra por su cuenta y que se levantara, si llegaba a caer. Era mucho mejor que verle derrotado de antemano.

-Entonces demuéstralo –dijo Harry-. Sácate los ÉXTASIS y demuéstrale a todo el mundo lo que eres capaz de hacer.

James frunció las cejas y apartó la vista.

-Lo pensaré.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la tarde, Albus había recibido un aviso para ir al despacho de la directora. Scorpius ya no había vuelto a verle hasta la hora de cenar; al preguntarle qué había pasado, éste le había dicho que no había sido nada, y aunque Scorpius no se había quedado convencido, tampoco había tenido oportunidad de insistir y averiguar algo, porque después de la cena todos debían irse a sus Salas Comunes.<p>

El domingo por la mañana, Scorpius había leído en El Profeta lo del ataque a James, que parecía ser cosa de los Parásitos, y había comprendido, atónito, que eso era lo que le debían de haber contado a Albus la tarde anterior.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer?

-James está bien, no pasa nada.

Aquella había sido la respuesta de Albus, quien ciertamente no había parecido nada inclinado a hablar de aquello, al menos con él. Y la cosa seguía igual después de varios días, aunque era obvio que Albus estaba preocupado por algo. Había un tráfico inusual de cartas entre él y su hermano, y las cartas de James siempre le dejaban con el ceño fruncido. Scorpius sabía que James estaba sano y salvo, incluso se lo había preguntado a Lily para que se lo confirmara, así que no podía tratarse de eso. Y le ponía nervioso ver cómo Albus actuaba a veces como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía a decirle, o las miraditas que le dirigían de tanto en tanto Amal y Rose, quienes obviamente sí sabían lo que le pasaba. Hasta Seren parecía saberlo, cosa que resultaba de lo más irritante, y aunque ella parecía deseosa de contárselo, de momento seguía decidida a mantenerse callada, seguramente por petición de Albus.

-No sé por qué se lo puedes decir a ellos y a mí no –le dijo el jueves, dolido, cuando quedaron a solas después de las clases.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Albus, fingiendo que no le entendía.

-Lo que sea que esté pasando. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti –replicó Albus con una rapidez y una vehemencia que Scorpius encontró satisfactorias-. No es eso, Scorp, en serio.

-¿Entonces qué es?-insistió.

-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó, con un deje impaciente en la voz.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que por fin parecía haber encontrado una grieta en aquel muro.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que estás preocupado por algo de James y se lo estás contando a todos menos a mí que soy tu… tu novio. –Decir la palabra en voz alta sonaba un poco cursi, pero al fin y al cabo era la verdad-. No veo por qué no me lo puedes contar.

-Porque es sobre James –replicó Albus al final.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé, Al –dijo Scorpius, conteniendo un resoplido.

-Intentaron secuestrarlo. Le cruciaron, ¿sabías eso? Y ahora sólo está pensando en unirse a los Cuervos para luchar contra los Parásitos. Y ya sé que a ti te da igual lo que le pase, pero es mi hermano, joder.

-Eh, eh… -dijo, sorprendido, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. A mí no me da igual lo que le pase, Al, hombre, que es tu hermano. Y siento que le cruciaran. Esos Parásitos son unos cabrones.

Albus lo miró como si por alguna razón no le creyera del todo.

-No quiero que pienses… No te estoy pidiendo nada. Por eso no quiero hablar contigo de James.

-¿Pedirme el qué? –preguntó, sin entenderle.

-Nada –contestó Albus, vehementemente.

Scorpius se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Albus, me estás volviendo loco.

-¡Por eso no quería hablar de esto contigo! –replicó con impotencia.

Scorpius lo miró con la misma impotencia y después, sin más, le estiró del brazo.

-Ven aquí.-Entonces le abrazó, sintiendo el agradable calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de los uniformes, y su olor grato y familiar. Albus estaba tenso, pero Scorpius le acarició la espalda suavemente hasta que sintió cómo se relajaba poco a poco-. No odio a James, Al. Ya te lo he dicho, es tu hermano. Si le pasara algo, eso te dolería. Dime qué es lo que no quieres pedirme. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-No –dijo Albus, con voz terca, sin dejar de abrazarlo-. Él casi te mata.

Scorpius comprendió por fin.

-Quieres que vuelva a Hogwarts.

-No. –Esta vez, Albus sí se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos; su expresión era puro amor y lealtad-. No, yo nunca te pediría eso, Scorpius. No sería justo.

-Pero es lo que quieres –insistió. Sabiendo lo mucho que a Albus le preocupaba que James quisiera lanzarse a luchar contra los Parásitos, no era de extrañar que quisiera verlo en Hogwarts.

-No, no.

-Al…

-Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo digo en serio. Mierda, no quería decírtelo. Olvídalo.

Pero ahora Scorpius ya no podía olvidarlo. Entendía la preocupación de Albus, y sabía que había estado especialmente obsesionado con los daños que podía sufrir su familia desde lo del mercado. Lo de James tenía que haber sido una confirmación de sus peores presagios. Y obviamente James estaría más seguro en Hogwarts que patrullando con los Cuervos.

El problema era que Scorpius sentía un peso en el estómago sólo en pensar en encontrarse de nuevo con James por los pasillos del colegio. Y estaba bastante seguro, además, de que su padre no lo consentiría. Había sido casi un milagro que retirara la denuncia.

Albus se debió de dar cuenta de sus dudas porque le cogió la mano con fuerza.

-Scorpius, no quiero que hagas nada –le recalcó una vez más-. No estaría bien.

Scorpius sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo del todo sincero y sintió cómo se enamoraba aún un poquito más de él. Y aun así, se habría sentido más que inclinado a hacerle caso si él mismo no hubiera decidido en Navidad que tenía que superar ese trauma de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola, papá,<em>

_¿Cómo estás? Cassandra y yo estamos bien, igual que los demás. Ayer nevó y hace mucho frío._

_¿Has oído lo del hermano de Albus? Supongo que sí, porque ha salido en el periódico. Albus está muy preocupado por él porque ahora que no va al colegio, James quiere dedicarse sobre todo a luchar contra los Parásitos._

_Sé que lo que voy a pedirte no va a hacerte mucha gracia, pero… ¿podemos dejar que James vuelva a Hogwarts? Lo he estado pensando y estoy harto de reaccionar así cuando lo veo. No es propio de un Malfoy, seguro. Y creo que si estuviera en el colegio, podría acostumbrarme a verlo y se me acabaría pasando. No quiero andar por ahí el resto de mi vida temiendo encontrármelo por la calle. _

_Estoy convencido de que James ya no quiere hacerme daño. Y creo que tú piensas igual, o no te habrías hecho amigo de su padre. _

_Besos,_

_Scorpius Malfoy."_

"_Scorpius,_

_Absolutamente no._

_Draco Malfoy."_

"_¿Por qué no? Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Quieres que pase toda la vida asustado de James Potter?_

_Scorpius"_

"_No, quiero que pienses más en ti mismo y menos en Albus. Entiendo que él esté preocupado por James, pero eso no es asunto nuestro. Si sus padres no quieren que se una a los Cuervos o lo que sea que pretende hacer, seguro que son capaces de hacerle cambiar de idea. Y si quieres que te sea sincero, me parece muy mal por parte de Albus haberte pedido algo así._

_No soportaría que te pasara algo, Scorpius._

_Draco Malfoy"_

"_Te equivocas, Albus no me ha pedido nada. Él ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo de lo que le había pasado a James en los Estados Unidos. Me tocó insistirle días enteros, y al final, cuando me lo contó, me pidió una docena de veces que lo olvidara todo. Al sabe que me pongo nervioso cuando su hermano anda cerca y no quiere que lo pase mal, No te metas con él._

_Además, no lo hago sólo por Albus. Lo hago también por mí. Así podría ir a su casa alguna vez, igual que él ha venido a la nuestra. Y tú me dijiste en el callejón Diagón que no tenía sentido tenerle miedo cuando ya había pasado por cosas peores. _

_Sé que te preocupa que James pueda hacerme daño, pero ya te lo he dicho, las cosas han cambiado. ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? Así podrías ver que ya no es como antes. Si hablas con él y todavía estás convencido de que puede hacerme daño no insistiré más, lo prometo._

_Scorpius Malfoy"_

* * *

><p>Draco leyó la última carta de su hijo con irritación, no sólo porque no le gustaba lo que le estaba pidiendo, sino también porque notaba que se estaba planteando ceder y, al menos, hablar cara a cara con James. Sabía que eso no estaría pasando si no hubiera tenido oportunidad de verle cerca de Scorpius con sus propios ojos, de observar su expresión avergonzada, pero lo había hecho. Y cada vez le resultaba más fácil ver en James una versión de sí mismo. Podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo se sentía porque era como él se había sentido veinte años atrás, antes de que el tiempo y las miradas de desaprobación le dijeran que tenía que resignarse al hecho de que algunas personas nunca cambiarían su opinión sobre él y siempre le verían como a un mortífago, como a un criminal.<p>

La voz de Zhou pareció recordarle lo fácil que era pedir tablas cuando se iba perdiendo y lo difícil que era concederlas cuando se iba ganando. Draco sabía que había hecho más que suficiente en ese apartado, pero no se trataba exactamente de eso, ¿verdad? Se trataba de perdonar, de confiar. De tratar a James como si hubiera dejado de ser una amenaza para Scorpius, igual que él había esperado, a veces en vano, que dejaran de verlo como un criminal.

Draco no estaba seguro de tener esa capacidad de perdón en su interior. Retirar la demanda, civilizar su relación con Potter, no había sido un acto de perdón, sino una oferta de paz. Y para ser sinceros, le guardaba un rencor casi incombustible a casi todos los que le habían hecho daño desde Hogwarts; siempre le había costado olvidar las ofensas.

Aunque con Harry lo había conseguido, ¿no? Se llevaban bien, como si no se hubieran odiado en el colegio, como si él no hubiera tratado de hacerle la vida imposible en Hogwarts o como si Harry le hubiera tratado con un mínimo de respeto desde la guerra. Podía estar con él sin acordarse de las inspecciones, charlar amistosamente. Hasta iban juntos a pubs muggles. No, más aún: hasta eran amigos. Si no tenían más relación era porque él se había apartado bastante del mundo desde lo de Astoria.

Draco pensó entonces en la actitud que había tenido Harry desde la Cuarentena. Se habían visto un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones había tenido la sensación de que Harry quería decirle algo y cambiaba de opinión en el último momento. Lo que sí le había dicho, sin entrar en detalles y sólo porque él le había preguntado, era que seguían discutiendo con James por sus deseos de unirse a la lucha contra los Parásitos. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry debía pensar, como Albus, que mandar a James de vuelta a Hogwarts era la única manera de mantenerlo fuera del peligro.

Pero no le había pedido que cambiaran el trato. Debía pensar también que eso era demasiado, quizás abusar de la buena relación que había entre ellos. Draco estaba de acuerdo; se habría molestado si él se lo hubiera propuesto.

Después de darle varias vueltas sin llegar a una conclusión, se fue a buscar a su tía Andromeda. La encontró escribiendo unas cartas en el salón de invierno, vestida con una gruesa túnica de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.

-Tía, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Scorpius es el nieto de tu hermana. En nombre de ese vínculo, dime una cosa: ¿crees que James Potter todavía es una amenaza para él? Tú le conoces mejor que yo.

La pregunta pareció sorprenderla un poco. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema, como tampoco habían hablado con nada relacionado con la guerra. Andromeda lo observó en silencio durante un par de segundos.

-¿Estás seguro de que conozco a James Potter mejor que tú? –le preguntó ella al fin, arqueando significativamente una ceja.

Draco entendió bien lo que quería decir.

-Hay ciertos paralelismos –admitió, un poco de mala gana-. Pero no somos la misma persona. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Andromeda suspiró.

-Yo diría que si James pudiera cambiar una sola cosa de su pasado, cambiaría esa. –Entornó los ojos, pensativa-. Teddy me dijo una vez que creía que todos éramos algo más que nuestro mayor error. Estoy segura de que este es uno de esos casos.

Draco asintió y se marchó para meditar sobre aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres hablar con James? –repitió Harry, convencido de que había oído mal. Pero Draco le dijo que sí, probando que su primera impresión había sido correcta-. ¿Por qué?<p>

Draco tardó un poco en contestar.

-¿Crees que vuestro actual problema doméstico se solucionaría si James pudiera terminar los estudios en Hogwarts?

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, boquiabierto. ¿Estaría soñando? Pero no, la presencia de Draco en su despacho parecía muy real.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tengo que hablar primero con él –dijo Draco rápidamente-. Necesito asegurarme de que ya no es un peligro para Scorpius.

-Claro… James no le haría nada a Scorpius, tienes mi palabra. Pero… ¿estás seguro? Scorpius… Sé que Scorpius se pone muy nervioso cuando lo ve.

-Esto es en parte cosa suya –contestó Draco-. Quiere superar lo de James. Y quiere que Albus deje de preocuparse por su hermano.

Harry se sintió impresionado. Las dos razones decían mucho de Scorpius. Y no podía creer que esos dos mocosos se quisieran tanto como para hacer esas cosas el uno por el otro.

-Albus… -Podía entender su preocupación y admirar el amor de Scorpius, pero aún así, pensaba que no había hecho bien-. No, no tiene derecho a pedirle eso a Scorpius.

Draco sonrió un poco.

-Scorpius es un Malfoy, Harry. No resulta nada fácil obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera hacer. Y según él, Albus no le pidió nada. No, esto es lo que mi hijo quiere.

Harry se lo quedó mirando. Sabía que estaba siendo muy lento de reflejos, pero no podía evitarlo, todo aquello le había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Y tú?

Draco se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Yo necesito hablar con él. Necesito oírle decir que no les hará daño a mis hijos. Y si le creo, entonces te acompañaré yo mismo a hablar con McGonagall.

Aquello no respondía exactamente a la pregunta que le había hecho, pero hasta donde él mismo podía ver, Draco no estaba en contra de aquello, no se sentía forzado a hacerlo. Y podía ser una buena solución para el problema de James. Si aceptaba volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, no podría estar metiéndose en líos con los Parásitos.

-No sé qué decir –confesó. Y luego añadió rápidamente, porque eso al menos lo tenía claro-. Gracias.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No, no me lo agradezcas todavía. Espera a que hable con él.

Harry supuso que todavía existía la posibilidad de que Draco no quedara convencido al hablar por James, no porque éste aún fuera un peligro para Scorpius –que no lo era-, sino porque su instinto de proteger a su hijo podía hacerle ver riesgos donde no los había. Pero el simple hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo ya significaba mucho.

* * *

><p>James se quedó asombrado y preocupado cuando fue a Grimmauld Place aquella tarde, como su padre le había pedido, y se lo encontró en compañía del padre de Scorpius.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, mirándolos a ambos con desconfianza.

-El señor Malfoy quiere hablar contigo un momento –le contestó su padre, con suavidad, mientras le daba un breve abrazo a modo de saludo-. ¿Por qué no vas con él al salón?

James volvió a mirar al padre de Scorpius. No creía que su propio padre quisiera verlo asesinado, así que probablemente estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy no albergaba esas intenciones. Quizás se había enterado de que Scorpius había estado achuchándose con Albus a escondidas en su casa aquellas Navidades.

-Está bien.

Entonces James llevó al señor Malfoy hasta el salón y dubitativo, le hizo una señal para que se sentara en uno de los sillones. El padre de Scorpius lo hizo y desde allí le lanzó una larga mirada inquisitiva. James se la devolvió, intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él siguió mirándolo en silencio unos segundos más. Había algo frío en sus ojos que nunca le había visto a Scorpius. James recordó que estaba ante alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa e hizo un esfuerzo para no desviar la vista hasta su brazo izquierdo. No habría visto nada de todos modos, iba con manga larga.

-Dime una cosa, James, ¿en qué piensas cuando ves a Scorpius?

James respiró hondo. No sabía de qué iba todo aquello, pero sí sabía que el padre de Scorpius se merecía una respuesta a esa pregunta, fuera cual fuera su intención al hacerla.

-Lamento mucho lo que hice, señor Malfoy. Cuando me disculpé públicamente estaba siendo sincero.

-Ya no quieres hacerle daño –medio afirmó, medio preguntó.

-¡No! No, claro que no. Lo que hice estuvo mal y si pudiera volver atrás y cambiarlo, lo cambiaría, se lo juro.

El señor Malfoy se quedó nuevamente mirándolo en silencio y James se preguntó de nuevo a qué vendría todo aquello. ¿Por qué de pronto el padre de Scorpius quería hablar con él de ese tema? No lo entendía, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que habría pasado si Scorpius no se hubiera recuperado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder?-No lo dijo en tono de reproche, sino como si simplemente estuviera intrigado por la respuesta. James tuvo de pronto la sospecha de que los Malfoy no se habrían conformado con verlo en Azkaban cinco años. El señor Malfoy, de todos modos, no esperó su respuesta-. Merlín, Zhou nos libró a todos de un buen desastre.

James asintió.

-Lo sé.

-Bien… Es bueno que lo sepas. Y ahora escucha, James. Tanto Scorpius como yo estamos de acuerdo en que puedes volver a Hogwarts a terminar tu educación, si es lo que quieres. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte bien alejado de mis hijos, ¿entendido?

James se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

El señor Malfoy asintió lentamente.

-No sé qué recibimiento puedes esperar. Quizás no sea fácil. Pero en lo que a nosotros respecta, tienes el camino abierto.

James no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello.

-¿Le han pedido mis padres que me diga esto?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tus padres tienen la capacidad de obligarme a decirte algo así? –replicó, sonando levemente irritado.

-Ellos no quieren que me una a los Cuervos.

-Aun así, eso es problema de ellos, no mío. No, es Scorpius quien me lo ha pedido. Por Albus. Y yo he accedido porque creo que no eres un peligro para mis hijos.

-Le aseguro que no –dijo, pensando en su hermano. Albus… ¿Era él quien había puesto todo aquello en marcha? Desde luego, sus últimas cartas habían contenido todas las variaciones posibles de "me preocupa que te unas a los Cuervos", pero le asombraba que hubiera llegado tan lejos-. Señor Malfoy, le agradezco mucho el gesto, aunque no sé si iré a Hogwarts. Si los Parásitos ganan, sacarse los ÉXTASIS no servirá de mucho.

Por alguna razón que James no pudo comprender, aquello hizo que el padre de Scorpius cerrara los ojos un momento.

-No seas estúpido, James –dijo-. No tengas tantas ganas de meterte en una guerra. Si no hubiera sido por tu tío, ahora mismo estarías muerto o algo peor.

-Bueno, eso es cosa mía –replicó James, frunciendo el ceño. El señor Malfoy podía tener derecho a pedirle explicaciones sobre su hijo, pero no era quién para decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer con su vida.

El señor Malfoy hizo una mueca y se puso en pie.

-Si mi madre no pudo convencerme a mí, no creo que yo vaya a convencerte a ti. Y como te he dicho, no es mi problema. –Entonces le dirigió una ligera inclinación de cabeza-. Buena suerte con lo que decidas, James.

* * *

><p>Harry había estado rondando cerca de la puerta del salón, impaciente por conocer la decisión de Draco. En cuanto éste salió por la puerta, Harry sólo tuvo que mirarle a la cara para saber cuál iba a ser su respuesta.<p>

-Por mí puede ir a Hogwarts. Aunque no parece muy entusiasmado.

-Ginny y yo hablaremos con él –dijo, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Gracias, Draco.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, pero a Harry le pareció que aún había dudas en su expresión, como si no estuviera seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. No resultaba difícil ponerse en su lugar e imaginar que aún le preocupaba un poco la posibilidad de haberse equivocado respecto a James y que sus hijos pudieran salir malparados de algún modo, pero Harry sí tenía una fe absoluta en que su hijo mayor no volvería a causarle problemas a los Malfoy.

-Si le convencéis para que vaya, avísame si quieres que te acompañe a hablar con McGonagall.

-De acuerdo. ¿Salimos este sábado?

Draco no contestó rápidamente; no solía hacerlo ante esas invitaciones. Harry sabía que no era nada personal, que simplemente no estaba de humor para muchas cosas. Las Navidades no podían haber sido fáciles para los Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco terminó asintiendo, y con eso se marchó a su casa con la Aparición.

-Papá, aunque tenga permiso de los Malfoy, no estoy seguro de querer ir a Hogwarts –dijo James a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró.

-Voy a llamar a tu madre y ahora hablaremos los tres –dijo Harry, en su tono más razonable.

Ginny estaba al corriente de todo, así que en cierta manera había estado esperando esa llamada por Red Flú. En cuanto Harry le contó que Draco había dado su visto bueno, pasó a Grimmauld Place por la chimenea para ayudarle a hablar con James.

-Los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia de Aurores no son ninguna tontería. Y sinceramente, proporcionarte la misma preparación con profesores particulares que recibirías en Hogwarts nos costaría tres veces más que matricularte en el colegio otra vez.

-Imagino que debe de ser un poco difícil para ti volver allí –dijo Harry-, pero enfrentarse a eso es casi más importante que enfrentarse a los Parásitos.

-No lo entendéis, yo quiero hacer algo_ ya_. Vosotros estabais luchando contra Voldemort cuando teníais mi edad.

-Las circunstancias eran distintas –replicó Ginny-. Voldemort iba directamente a por tu padre. Los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts varias veces.

-No cuando lo del ministerio –le recordó James-. Entonces os escapasteis de Hogwarts para luchar contra ellos allí.

-Pero no abandonamos los estudios –dijo ella-. Vamos, James, puedes unirte a los Cuervos durante el verano, si es lo que quieres. Como tú dices, eres mayor de edad, no podemos impedírtelo. Pero vuelve a Hogwarts y prepárate allí los ÉXTASIS. Además, ¿quién sabe? Hogwarts es ahora mismo todo lo seguro que puede ser, pero esa concentración de gente tiene que resultar muy tentadora para los Parásitos. Podían intentar atacarlo otra vez, y si eso pasa, los dioses no lo quieran, yo me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que tú estás allí para cuidar de tus hermanos.

-No parece que Albus necesite mucha ayuda para eso –replicó James.

-Sólo tiene catorce años, James. Por supuesto que necesita ayuda.

James agachó la vista, pensativo, y Harry le hizo una señal silenciosa a Ginny para que le diera un poco de tiempo. Esperaba haberlo convencido. James podía ser bastante terco, pero muchas veces se le podía hacer entrar en razón.

-Está bien –dijo por fin-. Volveré a Hogwarts.

_Continuará_


	17. El regreso de James

**NdA**: Gracias por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 17 **El regreso de James**

"_Querido Blaise,_

_No sé si te habrás enterado ya, pero James Potter vuelve a Hogwarts. La causa es demasiado larga de explicar, pero puedo asegurarte que es algo que ha recibido tanto mi bendición como la de Scorpius._

_Te escribo para pedirte, como un favor especial, que no seas demasiado duro con él. Estoy bastante convencido de que James no supone ya ningún peligro para mis hijos, ni siquiera aunque algunos Slytherin se metan con él, cosa que harán, pero no le veo el sentido a tratar de hacerlo explotar._

_Ya hablamos. Saludos,_

_Draco Malfoy."_

"_Querido Ted,_

_Como sin duda ya sabrás, James Potter va a volver a Hogwarts. Scorpius lo quiso así no sólo para evitarle preocupaciones a Albus, sino también porque quiere luchar contra el miedo que siente cada vez que lo ve. Por eso te pido que le eches un vistazo de vez en cuando, y le ayudes a conseguirlo. No estoy del todo convencido de que esta sea la mejor manera, y sólo espero que Scorpius no tenga que arrepentirse de su decisión._

_Por alguna razón que prefiero no desentrañar, la señorita Kaminski te manda recuerdos sonrojada como una adolescente. Cuídate,_

_Draco Malfoy."_

* * *

><p>Cuando James llegó a Hogwarts se encontró con mucha expectación, pero poca sorpresa. Obviamente medio colegio había estado ya al tanto de su llegada. Lo primero que había hecho había sido ir al despacho con Neville para recibir unas cuantas advertencias de McGonagall; después, la directora había mandado llamar a Fred y a Michael. Y acompañado por ellos, había emprendido el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para el té.<p>

Los alumnos con los que se cruzaban lo recibían con miradas de curiosidad y de recelo; sólo los Slytherin parecían abiertamente hostiles y uno de ellos, Arrow, le dedicó una mueca despectiva.

-No sé para qué has venido, Potter. Por mí se te podrían haber llevado los Parásitos. Son como tú, robándole la magia a gente inocente.

James apretó los puños, pero siguió caminando sin decirle nada y evitó que Michael y Fred respondieran por él. No quería broncas, no quería peleas. Su intención era conseguir los ÉXTASIS que necesitaba para ser auror y luchar contra los Parásitos. Si le dejaban. Y no había esperado que la vuelta a Hogwarts fuera a ser fácil. Aún se acordaba del recibimiento que le habían dado en primero, la cantidad de alumnos que le seguían con la mirada, llenos de envidia y admiración porque era hijo de Harry Potter. Su regreso también estaba atrayendo la atención de casi todo el colegio, pero en esta ocasión las miradas que recibía parecían el reverso de aquéllas.

El efecto fue aún mayor cuando entró al Gran Comedor; en unos pocos segundos aquello se había convertido en una oleada de susurros. Cuando Albus y Lily fueron a saludarlo, muy sonrientes, trató de fijarse en esas sonrisas y no en todo lo demás.

-¡Ya has venido! –exclamó su hermano, mientras Lily se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Pensábamos que no llegarías hasta la hora de cenar.

-Nos hemos adelantado un poco.

Dominique, Roxanne, Rose y Hugo también se acercaron a saludarlo, contentos de verlo. Y Laura Jackson, que al menos antes siempre iba con él y sus primos Michael y Fred. Era la única alumna de Hogwarts, a excepción de sus primos y hermanos, con la que se había seguido escribiendo después de su marcha a los Estados Unidos. A James le consoló pensar que al menos los tenía a ellos.

Cuando el té apareció sobre las mesas, James fue a sentarse junto a los Gryffindor de sexto mientras Albus iba a la mesa de Slytherin para ocupar un asiento al lado de Scorpius. James lo observó disimuladamente, preguntándose qué tal lo estaría pasando; Scorpius, tenso y serio, estaba sentado cara a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero parecía procurar no mirar hacia él. James vio cómo esbozaba una sonrisa poco animosa en dirección a Albus, quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros, lo besó en la sien y le dijo algo al oído. No pudo evitar mirar también a Watson; Albus le había contado cómo había renegado de su amistad con él después de lo de Scorpius, y James sospechaba ahora que Watson había estado llenándole la cabeza de mentiras y exageraciones para indisponerle aún más contra los Slytherin. Pero Watson estaba de espaldas a él, así que no pudo mirarlo a la cara. Desde luego no se había acercado a saludarlo, aunque James lo prefería así.

Al igual que Scorpius, él estaba también nervioso, con pocas ganas de comer. Sus antiguos compañeros actuaban como si no supieran muy bien qué decirle. Algunos lo saludaron con sonrisas inseguras. Sólo dos de ellos, Julian Ivory y Scott Colbert, parecían de verdad disgustados con la situación. Siempre se habían mantenido un poco alejados de él y su grupo, y James en ocasiones había pensado que le tenían envidia. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que no le tuvieran antipatía por razones más sustanciales.

Después del té, James se fue a su Sala Común con Fred y Laura para hacer, al menos, parte de los deberes del día siguiente. Quería poder sumergirse en las clases lo antes posible. Allí se encontró con más miraditas desde lejos, pero James hundió la cabeza en los libros y trató una vez más de olvidarse de todo.

* * *

><p>A la hora de cenar, Blaise observó atentamente a James y a Scorpius igual que había hecho durante el té. El primero seguía teniendo pinta de querer pasar desapercibido; al segundo no lo había visto tan tenso desde que habían interrogado a su padre y a su abuelo en segundo, aunque trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. Blaise sabía que en Slytherin pocos habían entendido su decisión, pero había hablado con ellos y les había pedido que mantuvieran las hostilidades al mínimo. No sabía si había sido muy convincente, ya que él mismo tenía dificultades para comprender lo que había pasado. En su opinión, Draco había cometido un error.<p>

Blaise planeaba vigilar de cerca a James, aunque también pretendía hacerle a Draco el favor que éste le había pedido. Si James se portaba correctamente, él no pensaba echar leña al fuego. Además, considerando la actitud de McGonagall, Lupin y algunos otros profesores, si había problemas con el muchacho se arriesgaba a tener que asistir a un montón de reuniones extra para solucionarlos. Al principio no lo había notado, pero ahora veía claro que la llegada de Lupin había infectado la charla cotidiana de los profesores con términos como "auto-ayuda", "lugar seguro" e "inteligencia emocional".

A Blaise le gustaba imaginar cómo habría reaccionado Snape a todas esas estupideces.

-Bueno, yo diría que ha ido bastante bien, ¿no? –comentó Zhou, el eterno optimista.

-Ya veremos –replicó él.

Blaise tenía un montón de ensayos de primero por corregir, así que se preparó un café y se sentó en la mesa con ellos. No podía quejarse; aquel año todos los alumnos parecían tomarse su asignatura absolutamente en serio. Mientras empezaba a leer el primero, escuchó a Longbottom preguntarle a Arcadia cómo iban las investigaciones de Mei sobre la poción que había matado a Rookwood.

-Está casi segura de que así es como se Aparecen los muggles –dijo ella-. Todo parece indicarlo. Lo que pasa es que aún no lo hemos podido probar científicamente. Lo ideal sería probarlo en un paciente vivo, pero eso es imposible sin el antídoto.

En opinión de Blaise, deberían intentarlo con uno de los muggles detenidos en la Jaula. No se merecían otra cosa.

-Lo que de verdad importa es aprender a contrarrestarlo para que no puedan Aparecerse –opinó Flitwick-. La clave tiene que estar en los encantamientos. He estado pensando, quizás con un Efectum Invertere bien hecho..,

Las discusiones sobre la poción de Mei y Draco, así como la Cuarentena, eran habituales en la Sala de Profesores. Blaise le veía sus ventajas a la Cuarentena; ahora su madre no podría ir a visitarlo con su nuevo marido ni insistir en que él fuera a visitarlos a ellos. Que fuera capaz de suponer alguna diferencia en la lucha contra los Parásitos estaba todavía por ver. En cuanto a las incomodidades materiales, Blaise confiaba en que fueran mínimas. La economía iba a resentirse un poco, pero él no tenía por qué llegar a notarlo; sería peor para algunos comerciantes y para los hombres de negocios como Malfoy o los Bulstrode.

* * *

><p>Otro de los objetivos de James para aquel curso era ignorar en todo lo posible a Eunice Fairchild; no quería darle la oportunidad de que volviera a girarle la cara, de que volviera a humillarlo. Pero a pesar de sus intenciones no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Eunice, como les gustaba decir a los americanos, había dejado de ser popular. Los chicos habían dejado de ir tras ella y la mayoría de chicas de su clase la ignoraban más concienzudamente que el propio James. Quizás la gente se había dado cuenta de que Eunice, por guapa que fuera, también era una convenenciera, pero James sospechaba que la causa principal de su mediana caída en desgracia era su hermano mayor, el de los Parásitos.<p>

La ironía no le pasaba desapercibida y no sentía demasiada pena por Eunice, pero le parecía injusto en sí que la gente le estuviera haciendo el vacío por culpa de lo que había hecho su hermano.

-¿Está a favor de los Parásitos? –les preguntó a sus primos por si acaso.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-Ella dice que no –contestó Fred-. Y a sus padres no los han detenido, así que imagino que no era cosa de la familia, sólo de su hermano.

-Pero vete a saber –añadió Michael.

James dejó escapar un ruidito de desaprobación.

-Eso no está bien. A mí ella no me cae bien, ya lo sabéis, pero tratarla mal porque su hermano estaba con los Parásitos… -Era como lo que les habían estado haciendo a los hijos y nietos de los mortífagos y él sabía mejor que nadie cómo había estado a punto de acabar aquello.

-¿Sí? –exclamó Michael, repentinamente enfadado-. Pues por mí les pueden dar mucho por el culo. No me dan ninguna pena. Los que me dan pena son los que han muerto por culpa de esos hijos de puta.

Su primo no esperó respuesta, simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó dando zancadas. James lo observó irse, recordando que Michael había perdido a su otra abuela en el ataque del mercado. Fred le puso la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes, Jamie, es por lo de su abuela.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no quería cabrearlo.

-Ya se le pasará, tranquilo. Y no te preocupes demasiado por Eunice y compañía. O sea, en todas las Casas tienen uno o dos alumnos en la misma situación que ella y no están teniendo ni la mitad de problemas. Aquí la cuestión es que Eunice ya tenía una buena lista de enemigos antes de que se supiera lo de su hermano. Piensa que nosotros ya empezamos a tenerle manía cuando vimos cómo te trataba después del partido contra Slytherin. Y el año pasado le levantó el novio a una de sus supuestas mejores amigas. Si la gente no la ha apoyado demasiado, es por algo.

James asintió, no muy sorprendido por aquel retrato de su ex novia. Algo le decía que si se acercaba a ella para mostrarle apoyo, Eunice era capaz de rechazarlo para que no la vieran con él. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había estado ignorando desde que había vuelto. Lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverle el detalle.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sabía que pocos en Slytherin habían entendido por qué había dejado volver a James. Él mismo no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo más inteligente, aunque tenía que admitir que los besos de agradecimiento de Albus habían sido algo épico. Si no se le agarrotara el estómago cada vez que veía a James por el colegio…<p>

-Al menos no han dejado que ese subnormal vuelva al equipo de quidditch –comentó Michael Garratay, uno de los Lanzadores de Slytherin, mientras iban al campo a entrenar.

-Eso faltaba –replicó Damon.

-No me da miedo volver a enfrentarme a él –mintió Scorpius. La idea le ponía un poco nervioso, no por si perdía, sino por si ganaba otra vez. Aunque a decir verdad también tenía un poco de curiosidad por competir de nuevo con él. Sabía que la primera vez había vencido por pura suerte y a veces se preguntaba quién de los dos era mejor Buscador.

-Eres un calzonazos, Malfoy –dijo Arrow, en tono definitivo-. Haces todo lo que ese Gryffindor te manda.

-Albus no me dijo nada, así que métete en tus cosas –replicó Scorpius, irritado.

-Yo creía que Zabini lo iba a machacar, pero no le ha hecho ni caso –dijo con decepción otro Lanzador que iba a sexto con James.

Scorpius habría preferido que dejaran de hablar de él, pero no vio cumplido su deseo hasta que no empezó el entrenamiento. Entonces todos se concentraron en los ejercicios de vuelo. Después de calentar un poco, Arrow abrió la caja con las bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch.

Primero, Scorpius voló tras la snitch mientras los Bateadores trataban de acertarle con las bludgers; no estaba protegido, si le daban, le daban. Pero era rápido con la escoba y los Bateadores rara vez tenían éxito. Después, Arrow organizó un partidillo, como siempre; aquella tarde, sin embargo, le pidió a Damon que fuera el Buscador del otro equipo. Scorpius intercambió una mirada desafiante con él antes de asentir y prepararse para el partido.

La snitch se dejó ver a los cinco minutos y Scorpius salió disparado hacia ella, seguido muy de cerca de Damon. Las dos escobas eran igual de buenas, porque a Damon le habían comprado el último modelo del mercado en cuanto había entrado en el equipo. Durante diez minutos más o menos los dos estuvieron persiguiéndola por todo el campo. Scorpius mantenía todo el tiempo una ligera ventaja: Damon era tan temerario o más que él, pero tenía menos técnica, y a esas velocidades la técnica lo era todo. La snitch había volado alto, entre las torres del campo, obligándoles de vez en cuando a hacer bajadas en picado.

En uno de los giros, la snitch se metió entonces debajo de las gradas. Scorpius y Damon la siguieron sin pensárselo.

Entonces, de pronto, Scorpius notó algo que iba rápidamente hacia él y agachó la cabeza por simple instinto pensando, sin comprender muy bien cómo, que una bludger les había seguido hasta allí dentro. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado hasta que, ante sus ojos, una de las vigas de madera que sostenían las gradas se movió como si fuera un bate contra su cabeza. Scorpius evitó que el golpe le diera de lleno, pero lo recibió en el hombro derecho, que estalló de dolor. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a manejar la escoba sólo con la mano izquierda y consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

Damon gritó tras él. Scorpius no entendía nada, excepto que debía salir de allí como fuera. Otro trozo de madera se dirigió hacia su cara, pero se escoró hacia la derecha y se libró del golpe por unos milímetros. La salida estaba a sólo cinco metros, menos de un segundo a esa velocidad. Scorpius iba lanzado hacia allí, pero las vigas de esa parte le apuntaron súbitamente como estacas romas e igualmente letales y Scorpius frenó a tiempo de quedar empalado con ellas. Otra viga le atacó desde arriba y de nuevo la esquivó por los pelos. Ignorando el dolor en una explosión de adrenalina, su mano derecha buscó frenéticamente la varita sin dejar de maniobrar para evitar el ataque de las vigas de madera.

_-¡Finite Incantatem!_ –exclamó, apuntando a la estructura. Pero no funcionó. Scorpius apenas tuvo tiempo para lamentarse, pues vio cómo una viga iba directa hacia Damon-. _¡Evanesco!_

La viga, por suerte, desapareció justo cuando iba a golpearle en la cara, pero entonces notó un dolor sordo en la espalda y salió disparado de su escoba. El golpe le dejó medio mareado. No sabía cuánto más iban a aguantar si no venían a ayudarlos. Y en ese momento, se acordó.

-¡Wobby! ¡Wobby!

El elfo se apareció casi al instante y sin pensárselo hizo aparecer un agujero en las gradas y los sacó rápidamente de allí. A Damon le salía sangre de la cabeza y la mitad de su cara se le estaba inflamando. El resto del equipo se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Arrow, con incredulidad.

Scorpius se arrodilló junto a Damon y comprobó aliviado que todavía respiraba.

-¡Los soportes han empezado a atacarnos! ¡Le han debido dar en la cabeza! ¡Rápido, avisad a madam Midgen!

-Joder –exclamó uno, antes de salir disparado en escoba.

El elfo empezó a gimotear.

-Wobby siente mucho no haber llegado antes. Wobby no sabía que el amo y su amigo estaban en peligro. Wobby se merece que le planchen las orejas y le hagan pillarse los dedos…

-Cállate, Wobby, no ha sido culpa tuya –dijo Scorpius, irritado; después se giró hacia Damon y le puso la mano en el hombro como si pudiera escucharlo-. Tranquilo, te pondrás bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaise se enteró de lo que había pasado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la enfermería para ver cómo estaban sus alumnos. En la puerta aguardaba el equipo de quidditch al completo; dentro, Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama, hablando con Eloise y con McGonagall. Damon, tumbado en la cama, parecía inconsciente.<p>

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Parece ser que el entramado de vigas de madera que sostienen parte de las gradas les ha atacado durante el entrenamiento –contestó McGonagall, con su voz cascada.

-¿Qué?

Ella asintió.

-Es extraño. Hogwarts puede ser algo temperamental a veces, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Probablemente fue un hechizo.

Blaise hizo una mueca.

-Un hechizo de James Potter –dijo, escupiendo el nombre.

McGonagall apretó los labios.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Dentro de poco hablaremos con él en mi despacho –dijo ella-. Eloise, ¿cómo está el joven señor Pucey?

-Tiene una contusión bastante seria, pero no será necesario trasladarlo a San Mungo.

Blaise se dio cuenta de que todavía no había preguntado por el estado de sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Scorpius?

-Me han dado un golpe en el hombro, pero estoy bien.

-No hace falta que se quede esta noche en observación –corroboró Eloise-. Con las pociones que le he dado se pondrá bien.

La directora se giró hacia Scorpius.

-¿Tiene algo más que añadir, señor Malfoy? ¿Vio a alguien de fuera del equipo rondando el campo?

-No me fijé, pero no, no vi a nadie.

En vista de que allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer, Blaise se fue con McGonagall a su despacho. Ella envió una nota doblada a modo de avión y se acercó a su tetera eternamente preparada.

-¿Te apetece una taza de té?

-No –dijo secamente Blaise, irritado con ella y con la situación. Aunque la culpa era principalmente de Draco por ser tan blando y tan temerario. ¿Por qué narices había dejado que ese pequeño psicópata volviera a Hogwarts?

-Sé que crees que es James –dijo McGonagall-, pero no tienes pruebas de que haya sido él. No le juzgues antes de escucharle.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó la voz de Snape a sus espaldas, con evidente desagrado.

Blaise se giró para mirar su retrato; su antiguo profesor de Pociones tenía la boca curvada hacia abajo, como si estuviera contemplando un experimento especialmente lamentable de Longbottom.

-Ahora no, Severus –dijo la directora, sin mirarlo-. Blaise, yo haré las preguntas, ¿entendido?

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Minerva, no tiene usted un historial de imparcialidad cuando se trata de esos dos alumnos.

A juzgar por lo tiesa que se puso la profesora, se había ofendido igualmente. Blaise tampoco había esperado otra cosa.

-¿Y tú sí? -Blaise apretó los labios, sabiendo que en eso, McGonagall tenía razón-. Siéntate y toma una taza de té. Quizás entre todos consigamos un juicio objetivo.

* * *

><p>James se había imaginado algo así al oír lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento de los Slytherin. En cuanto le llegó una nota de Neville pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en la entrada del despacho de la directora comprendió que iban a echarle la culpa de lo que había pasado. O al menos que iban a considerarlo su principal sospechoso.<p>

Mientras iba hacia allí, trató de tranquilizarse. Él no había hecho nada esta vez. Había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca y un montón de alumnos, además de madam Pince, podían atestiguarlo.

-Yo no he sido, Neville, te lo juro –dijo, cuando llegó al despacho y se reunió con el Jefe de su Casa.

Neville le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo sé, tranquilo. No dejes que Zabini te saque de tus casillas, ¿de acuerdo?

James asintió y subió al despacho con él. La puerta se abrió para recibirles; dentro estaban McGonagall y Zabini. La mirada del profesor de Defensa era pura acusación.

-James, Neville, bienvenidos –dijo ella, mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento-. ¿Una taza de té?

-No, gracias –contestaron los dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo… James, ¿has oído lo que le ha pasado a Scorpius?

-Acabo de oírlo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso –dijo, intentando sonar lo más convincente y firme posible-. He estado desde el final de las clases en la biblioteca.

-¿Podemos examinar tu varita?

Era un poco humillante, pero lo que James quería sobre todo era demostrar su inocencia, así que la sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y se la tendió a McGonagall. La directora efectuó varios encantamientos en la varita que permitió ver la magia que había usado en los últimos días.

-Puede haber sido cualquiera –se defendió-. Hasta Peeves.

-O un ataque relacionado con el quidditch, alguien que quería dejar a Slytherin sin su Buscador –dijo Neville.

-Sí, como él –replicó Zabini, señalando a James.

Éste reprimió una oleada de rabia.

-Yo no he sido. Lo juro por mi magia.

-La veritaserum me convence mucho más.

-No voy a tomar eso –replicó James, ofendido.

-Su varita está limpia –dictaminó McGonagall.

-Eso no significa nada, pudo haber usado la varita de alguno de sus primos –dijo Zabini.

-La única prueba que tienes contra él es lo que pasó con Scorpius hace dos años –dijo Neville-. Y James hizo lo que hizo porque había perdido momentáneamente el control de sus actos. Eso es muy distinto a atacar a alguien a sangre fría, Zabini.

James comprendió de pronto que Zabini ya le consideraba culpable y que sólo la veritaserum, y quizás ni eso, le habrían hecho cambiar de opinión. Era porque era él, así de simple.

Y entonces tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, tomaré veritaserum. –James sintió una amarga satisfacción al ver la sorpresa de Zabini-. Soy como un Marcado, ¿no? Probaré que yo no he hecho nada.

-Tú no eres un Marcado, James –dijo Neville, mirándole casi como si le hubiera pegado.

Pero James no le contestó, sólo miró desafiantemente a Zabini.

-Adelante, dígale a la profesora Pinetree que traiga la veritaserum. Soy mayor de edad, tiene mi consentimiento.

-Eso no será necesario, señor Potter –dijo McGonagall, con voz un poco conmocionada.

-¿Es que no lo ve? Es la única manera de que no me echen la culpa de esto.

De repente notó que la garganta se le cerraba, como si fuera a llorar, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le notara. No pensaba llorar, no pensaba darle esa satisfacción a Zabini.

-Como tú has dicho, así podrás probar tu inocencia –dijo éste, con voz mucho menos enérgica que antes.

Y diez minutos más tarde, James tomó la veritaserum. Habría pensado que iba a ser humillante, porque sólo los criminales la tomaban, pero descubrió que había cierto desafío en probarle a ese bastardo de Zabini que no había sido él. Además, no quería tener a toda la Casa de Slytherin en su contra, no había ido a Hogwarts para eso. Y en cierta manera, se lo debía a Albus.

Le habían echado sólo una gota de poción, así que los efectos se le pasaron pronto.

-¿Ya está contento? –le dijo a Zabini-. Le dije que yo no había sido.

Él le miró unos segundos y no dijo nada. Quien habló fue la directora.

-James, si te parece bien, el profesor Zabini anunciará durante la cena que has probado tu inocencia con veritaserum. Así evitaremos rumores peligrosos, ¿de acuerdo?

A James no le hizo mucha gracia que tuviera que ser él, pero comprendió que era el único al que creerían los Slytherin.

-Está bien.

Ella miró a Zabini, quien asintió como si tampoco le hiciera mucha gracia. Después la profesora se dirigió a los profesores.

-Preguntad a los alumnos. No sé si fue una gamberrada, un accidente o un ataque en toda regla, pero quiero saber quién lanzó ese hechizo. Hablaré con Carlota y con Filius para que ellos pregunten también en sus Casas. Los dos niños podrían haber muerto hoy.

* * *

><p>Albus había ido con Lily a tomar el té con Hagrid, así que no se enteró de lo que había pasado hasta que no volvió al castillo. En cuanto lo escuchó, se fue a buscar a Scorpius, que al menos no estaba en la enfermería. Lo encontró cerca de allí, con sus amigos. Morrigan le había pasado el brazo por los hombros de Britney.<p>

-Scorp, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo, un poco secamente-. Aunque no gracias a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que ha sido él?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Mi hermano está arrepentido de lo que hizo. ¡Nunca volvería a hacerte daño, estoy seguro! –Sus palabras fueron recibidas por bufidos despectivos por parte de los Slytherin. Y peor aún, Scorpius lo miraba de nuevo con una dureza en los ojos que normalmente sólo tenía al hablar de los Parásitos-. Escucha… Scorpius, ven un momento, vamos a hablar tú y yo.

-No vayas, Scorpius –dijo Watson.

-Tú no te metas –replicó Albus, lanzándole una irritada mirada de advertencia-. Ven, Scorpius, por favor…

Scorpius se lo pensó unos segundos y después, para alivio de Albus, asintió y se levantó. Aún había algo obstinado en su expresión que anunciaba que no iba a ser fácil de convencer, pero Albus estaba ansioso por conseguirlo.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, Scorpius, sé que no ha sido James. Tú sabes que si sospechara que es capaz de volver a hacerte daño te lo habría dicho. Pero no es él, en serio. Tú lo viste en mi casa, intentó ayudarnos. Si hubiera querido meterte en problemas sólo habría tenido que decir la verdad, que estabas conmigo.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza tercamente.

-No confío en él.

-Pues confía en _mí_ –replicó Albus, con vehemencia-. Conozco a mi hermano. En segundo te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él, ¿te acuerdas? Se notaba que estaba cada vez más cabreado. Pero esta vez es distinto. Sé que no quiere hacerte nada. Lo _sé_.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista. Siempre hacía eso cuando tenía que considerar algún asunto desagradable. Su rostro era duro y sus labios estaban tan apretados que se habían convertido en una fina línea.

-¿Y entonces quién ha sido? ¡Podría habernos matado!

-No lo sé, pero te ayudaré a encontrarlo. Quiero que lo expulsen y que todo el mundo sepa que no ha sido mi hermano.

Después de unos segundos más, Scorpius se giró de nuevo hacia él.

-Está bien –dijo de muy mala gana.

Albus tuvo la sensación de que no lo creía realmente, que simplemente quería dejar de discutir con él.

-Te lo demostraré.

Entonces, de pronto, Scorpius se puso tenso y dio un paso atrás mientras buscaba su varita a toda prisa. Albus se giró rápidamente y vio que era James, que iba con Fred y Michael. Los otros Slytherin los miraban como si fueran a saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-Quería contártelo yo personalmente –le dijo a Scorpius, alzando las manos como había hecho cuando se lo había encontrado en casa-. He prestado declaración bajo veritaserum delante de McGonagall, Longbottom y Zabini. Yo no he sido, Scorpius. Zabini va a anunciarlo durante la cena.

Albus no sabía si horrorizarse al pensar que su hermano había tenido que tomar veritaserum o sentir alivio al comprender que Scorpius no podía seguir dudando de James ahora. De hecho, tanto él como el resto de los Slytherin parecían ahora más recelosos que hostiles.

-¿En serio? –dijo Morrigan, suspicaz.

-Ya lo veréis.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada con sus amigos.

-Está bien –volvió a decir, esta vez con mucha más sinceridad.

-Los Hufflepuff tuvieron entrenamiento ayer y no les pasó nada –dijo James-. Sea quien sea, ha tenido que hacerlo entre los dos entrenamientos. Te avisaré si me entero de algo. Adiós, Albus.

-Adiós.-Albus observó a su hermano mientras se marchaba con sus primos y después se giró hacia Scorpius, sintiéndose ampliamente reivindicado-. Te lo dije.

Scorpius asintió.

-Supongo que sí –admitió-. Mejor así.

_Continuará_


	18. Guerras de todo tipo

**NdA**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 18 **Guerras de todo tipo**

Aunque a Harry le sabía mal que Scorpius y su amigo hubieran sufrido ese extraño percance y comprendió que era inevitable que James fuera el primer sospechoso para muchos, cuando se enteró de lo de la veritaserum se sintió tan indignado que habría deseado partirle la cara a Zabini por tres sitios distintos. En su carta, James le aseguraba que la había tomado de manera voluntaria, que había pensado que era lo mejor para todos; aun así, leyendo entre líneas era claro que la idea había sido sugerencia de Zabini. Se notaba que James estaba tratando de contar todo aquello como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo, pero Harry conocía a su hijo y sabía que aquello le habría dolido mucho. Si él lamentaba que aquel incidente echara más sombras sobre James, ¿cómo no iba a afectarle al propio James?

Harry le escribió una carta de respuesta pidiéndole que fuera fuerte y que mantuviera la cabeza alta. Había hecho bien en tomar la veritaserum; muchos sospechosos inocentes la tomaban para probar dicha inocencia, no tenía nada de vergonzoso. Era muy maduro por su parte haber querido evitarle a Albus problemas con Scorpius y Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

Tratar de animar a James, mostrarle aquello bajo la luz más favorable posible, hizo que él también terminara comprendiendo que había un lado positivo en la prueba de la veritaserum. Ahora nadie podría culpar a James con un mínimo de fundamento. Sin embargo, sin esa prueba de inocencia, las cosas no sólo se habrían complicado entre Albus y Scorpius, también lo habrían hecho entre Draco y él. Habrían acabado discutiendo, habría sido inevitable. Harry sabía que esta vez James era inocente y lo habría defendido a capa y espada. Y Draco habría dudado, más preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos como para pensar en otra cosa.

Harry habló con él por Red Flú para preguntar por Scorpius y aunque al principio hubo un momento un poco incómodo, pasó rápidamente y era obvio que Draco no acusaba a James de nada, no tras la veritaserum. Unos días después, tuvo oportunidad de verlo cara a cara cuando se presentó en su despacho.

-Eh, Harry… -saludó, sentándose en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa-. Vengo de una reunión aburridísima con Shacklebolt, el presidente de la Cámara de Comercio y algunos peces gordos.

-Tienes mi más sincera compasión.

-Gracias. En fin, sólo quería saber si habéis averiguado algo nuevo sobre los Parásitos.

-No, todavía estamos examinando la pista de todos los supuestos muggles senegaleses que entraron al país desde que se anunció la Cuarentena.

Dado que los Parásitos tenían que haber sabido de la Cuarentena con antelación –la noticia había sido ampliamente comentada en El Profeta-, lo más lógico era pensar que habían tratado de hacer entrar en el país a todos sus efectivos antes de que fuera imposible hacerlo. Y viendo la distribución de nacionalidades entre los Parásitos prisioneros, estaba claro que Senegal estaba en segundo lugar, después del propio Reino Unido.

-¿No vas a ofrecerme una taza de té? Es muy descortés de tu parte.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a poner una tetera al fuego en un pequeño hornillo mágico.

-A veces de verdad que no sé por qué te aguanto.

-Porque soy adorable –dijo, con ironía-. Dime, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

-De momento sabemos que dos se han esfumado nada más llegar aquí y estamos esperando que el ministerio de magia senegalés nos confirme que son magos. Los otros parecen inocentes, muggles normales y corrientes. Hay que tener en cuenta que lo más probable es que los Parásitos senegaleses hayan entrado en el país de manera ilegal.

Draco suspiró.

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

-No lo sé –dijo, con simpatía, porque él también se hacía esa pregunta a veces-. ¿Cómo va la poción? ¿También te está dando problemas?

-Bueno, es complicada, pero creo que hemos avanzado bastante. Mei Ling había hecho algunos descubrimientos por su cuenta que me están resultando muy útiles.

-Eh, eso es genial –dijo, agradablemente sorprendido.

Draco asintió, pero luego se mordió un momento los labios con expresión un poco inquieta.

-Quien haya inventado esa poción es un puto genio, ¿sabes? Deberíais buscar a algún experto en Pociones que haya desaparecido en los últimos años o que dé señales de tener de pronto un montón de dinero. Pinetree no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la poción, y ella es de las buenas.

La tetera empezó a silbar y Harry preparó dos tazas, una para él y otra para Draco.

-¿A ti no se te ocurre ningún nombre? Conoces un poco ese mundillo.

-No, no se me ha ocurrido nadie.

Harry pensó un poco.

-¿Puede haber sido Cavensham, el Inefable? –preguntó, tendiéndole su taza.

Draco la aceptó.

-Gracias. No sé, no recuerdo que haya destacado nunca en el mundillo.

-Pero puede haber encontrado alguna fórmula perdida por el Departamento de Misterios, ¿no?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices… Ya sé que hubo un tiempo en el que al parecer cualquiera podía entrar allí, pero yo no fui uno de ellos, así que no sé lo que hay.

-Hablaré con los Inefables –dijo Harry, que a pesar de las palabras de Draco apenas sabía nada de lo que pasaba o era custodiado en ese Departamento-. E intentaré averiguar lo de los maestros en Pociones.

Draco asintió y bebió cuidadosamente de su taza, que aún debía de estar demasiado caliente. Harry, que no había olvidado lo de Scorpius, le preguntó si se había enterado de algo nuevo. Estaba deseando que encontraran al verdadero responsable de aquel conjuro, no sólo para que el nombre de James quedara aún más limpio, sino porque había tenido muy mala idea.

-No, todavía no. Aunque al menos Damon ya ha recibido el alta.

-Me alegro. Menos mal que estaba Wobby, ¿no? –dijo, recordando el papel del elfo y el motivo de que hubiera estado allí-. Me preocupa mucho que toda tu paranoia acabe justificada, ¿sabes?

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido.

-¿A ti te preocupa? Tanto susto va a acabar conmigo. Ahora, como pille al pequeño bastardo que echó el hechizo…

-…te comportarás como un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley, estoy seguro –terminó Harry por él, con una espléndida sonrisa falsa.

La expresión de Draco indicaba a las claras que lo consideraba un aguafiestas.

-Es _aburrido_ que seas auror, Potter, te lo digo en serio.

-Eh, eres tú el que vienes a mi despacho a contarme tus propósitos criminales.

Draco meneó la cabeza, mucho más serio.

-No sé, la verdad es que podrían haber muerto los dos.

-Sí, como broma deja mucho que desear –reconoció Harry-. Pero ya sabes cómo son los críos. A lo mejor sólo querían que las vigas estorbaran a los Buscadores, no sé.

-¿Crees que es una broma?

-Bueno, es una posibilidad. Un ataque… Si quieres le pido a Belby que mande a un par de vigiles a hacer una investigación formal.

Sería una investigación sumamente liosa, pues cada vez que quisieran interrogar a un alumno menor de edad tendrían que estar presentes sus padres, pero Harry no pensaba menospreciar el ataque que habían sufrido los dos chicos. Como Draco había dicho, podrían haber muerto los dos. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco Draco rechazó su oferta.

-Supongo que no es necesario, pero gracias.

* * *

><p>Un par de noches después, Ginny se fue a casa de Luna para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rolf. La pareja, que vivía con el señor Lovegood, había decidido quedarse en Inglaterra después de muchas deliberaciones; en un primer momento, hasta habían considerado la posibilidad de sacar a los gemelos de Hogwarts y marcharse con ellos al extranjero.<p>

Rolf había invitado a bastante gente –era un tipo sociable- y algunos de ellos eran bastante raros. Ginny vio a un hombre que llevaba un conejo disecado en brazos todo el rato, a una mujer llena de tatuajes con la que se había cruzado alguna vez por ahí y a un descendiente del vampiro Sanguini. Por suerte, Ron y Hermione también estaban allí, así que tenía caras familiares a las que acercarse. Harry tampoco podía faltar, por supuesto, pero ellos dos todavía no eran amigos propiamente dichos, si es que algún día podían llegar a serlo y Ginny no tenía muchas ganar de charlar de tonterías y pasar rato con él.

Aquella noche se había arreglado con esmero. Llevaba el pelo suelto, peinado con amplios bucles y llevaba un vestido que era granate a la altura de los hombros y la parte superior del pecho, pero se iba difuminando a medida que bajaba hasta terminar en un rosa pálido. Le quedaba bien y las miradas admirativas que recibió se lo confirmaron.

Ginny charló un poco con Luna y Rolf y luego se juntó con su hermano y Hermione, aprovechando que en ese momento Harry estaba hablando con Michael Corner. Habiendo salido con ambos, aunque lo de Michael había sido una tontería entre estudiantes de Hogwarts, Ginny no pudo evitar un ramalazo de paranoia y preguntarse si estarían hablando de ella. Enseguida trató de olvidarse de aquella sospecha: posiblemente Michael ni se acordaba del tiempo que habían estado juntos. Ella sólo recordaba fragmentos sueltos de aquella época, Michael nunca había sido su gran amor.

Entonces Luna se acercó acompañada de un mago que Ginny reconoció enseguida. Era Caspian Silverstone; una tía suya estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts y él era un escritor de obras de teatro bastante famoso. Se trataba de un hombre bastante atractivo, de ojos muy negros y pelo castaño muy corto.

-Quiero presentaros a Caspian –dijo Luna, con una leve sonrisa-. Caspian, estos son mis amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Cuando Caspian le estrechó la mano, le dedicó una mirada entre apreciativa y simpática. Ginny se preguntó si habría venido solo.

-¿Eres el escritor de obras de teatro? –preguntó Hermione, entusiasmada. Él asintió-. Nos encantan tus obras. Ron y yo fuimos a ver "El inexplicable crimen de Godfrey el Oloroso" y nos gustó muchísimo.

Caspian sonrió.

-Muchas gracias. Es un honor saber que os gusta lo que escribo.

-¿De qué os conocéis? –preguntó Ginny, con curiosidad.

-El hermano de Caspian fue a Hufflepuff con Rolf. Hace un par de meses nos avisó porque habían encontrado una cría de occamy en su jardín y fuimos a recogerla. Hemos quedado algunas veces desde entonces.

Ginny trató de recordar si los occamys existían realmente; le parecía que sí, el nombre le sonaba un poco. Y si no recordaba mal, eran criaturas propias de otras latitudes.

-¿Los occamys no son propios de Oriente?

-Sí, suponemos que alguien lo introdujo ilegalmente en el país –explicó Luna-. Lo único bueno de la Cuarentena es que el tráfico de especies exóticas se ha detenido.

Hagrid iba a aburrirse, pensó Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó con el occamy? –preguntó Hermione.

-Conseguimos enviarlo de vuelta a su país antes de que levantaran la Cuarentena –dijo Luna.

-Siempre me han gustado mucho los animales –explicó Caspian-. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era mi asignatura favorita.

-Pero eres escritor –dijo Ginny.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Es que escribir me gusta aún más.

-Nunca has ido al Baile de la Paz, ¿verdad? –comentó Ron-. No me suena haberte visto nunca por allí.

-Fui un par de veces, cuando tenía veintipocos años, pero entonces no era tan conocido como ahora. Yo sí que recuerdo haberos visto a vosotros

Caspian la miró a ella al decir esto último y Ginny casi tuvo la certeza de que Luna había ido a presentárselo porque él estaba un poco interesado en ella. Era una sensación extraña; no había estado con nadie desde el divorcio y no había sido precisamente por falta de oportunidades, ya que se le habían insinuado bastantes personas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada odiando a Harry y dejándolo de odiar para pensar en romances. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría llegado el momento de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Y no le importaba nada empezarla justo delante de Harry, para dejarle bien claro a su ex marido que había superado totalmente lo del divorcio.

* * *

><p>Sólo había una razón por la que Draco lamentara la presencia de su tía en Malfoy manor; en ocasiones como aquella tenía que morderse un poco la lengua. Así que levantó la vista de las páginas de sociedad del Profeta y miró a su madre con expresión apenas un poco burlona.<p>

-Vaya, dicen que Ginny Potter tiene un lío con Caspian Silverstone.

-¿El dramaturgo? –dijo ella-. Buena familia. Y _famoso_.

Draco ocultó una sonrisa al oír aquella pequeña inflexión en el tono de su madre, quien obviamente pensaba, como él, que aquella mujer no iba a relacionarse nunca con una persona anónima.

-Les vieron cenando ayer en el Unicornio de Plata.

-Bueno, Harry ha tenido sus relaciones, así que ya era hora de que Ginny hiciera lo mismo –dijo entonces tía Andromeda-. Aunque no creo que sea nada serio; los Silverstone son tan tradicionalistas que me sorprendería que dieran su consentimiento a un enlace entre uno de los suyos y una bruja divorciada. Y eso que no se la puede culpar a ella de ese divorcio. Fue Harry el que lo quiso.

Porque su mujer se estaba comportando como una perra con lo de Scorpius, pensó Draco, recordando lo que el propio Harry le había insinuado unos meses atrás.

-El divorcio en Rusia está prohibido –intervino madam Tereshkova-. Sólo pueden divorciarse los que se han casado al estilo muggle. Si ha sido por el ritual mágico, tienen que permanecer casados. Aunque por supuesto son libres de tener amantes, si es lo que quieren.

Su secretaria también dijo algo y Draco observó a las cuatro mujeres que había sentadas a la mesa mientras pensaba, no por primera vez, en lo agradable que sería contar con un poco de apoyo masculino en casa. Si su padre hubiera estado allí, habría sido distinto. Incluso se habría conformado con Ted. Ser el único gallo del corral entre tantas gallinas cluecas no era demasiado divertido.

Draco se dedicó a contestar cartas hasta las nueve y media y después se fue al ministerio; lo habían convocado a una reunión con Harry, el ministro, Granger y su suegro… El grupo habitual. Draco había acabado incorporándose a ellos de manera casi oficial; era la manera de decir de Shacklebolt que contaba con un hombre de Rookwood entre su círculo de confianza, que respetaba el amplio apoyo que su rival político había tenido en el momento de su asesinato. De algún modo, su propia presencia ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio de la posición política de Shacklebolt, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico, pero ¿qué otra opción había? Lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era una crisis de gobierno. Y además, a nivel personal no podía quejarse: estaba más o menos en la misma posición en la que habría estado con Rookwood de ministro.

Cuando vio a Harry, Draco lo observó disimuladamente tratando de apreciar en su expresión qué pensaba respecto a la noticia de Ginny. En realidad, no parecía para nada distinto a otros días. Harry no era precisamente la persona más hábil a la hora de esconder sus emociones, así que Draco supuso que no le molestaba que su ex mujer estuviera saliendo con alguien.

Granger había estado pensando y tenía algunas ideas. Quería ofrecer la amnistía a todos los Parásitos que se entregaran dentro de cierto plazo y contribuyeran significativamente a capturar a sus compañeros. Pensaba que quizás eso animaría a alguien a desertar y proporcionarles la información que necesitaban. Draco no la consideró una mala idea en sí, aunque su lado más vengativo opinaba lo contrario. Si alguna vez descubría quién había matado a su mujer y a su padre iba a hacérselo pagar aunque estuviera amnistiado por el mismo Merlín. Pero sabía que el plan de Granger podía surtir resultado. Él se habría acogido a una oferta así si se lo hubieran ofrecido.

-¿Y qué tal un espía? –propuso Shacklebolt, una vez quedó aclarado el punto de Granger.

-¿Como quién? –preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-No lo sé. Alguien que pueda tener razones para apoyarlos.

Pero Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Sería casi imposible para nuestros agentes hacerles creer que han cambiado de bando; tendríamos que enviar algún civil y eso no me parece bien.

-Mucha gente estaría dispuesta a correr ese riesgo –señaló Draco aunque él, desde luego, no era uno de ellos-; los Parásitos son una amenaza para todos.

-No, no puedo pedirle eso a nadie –insistió Harry.

Granger intervino.

-¿Y si hacemos un trato con alguno de nuestros prisioneros?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor… ¿Vas a fiarte de esa gente? En cuanto les dejes libres se unirán de nuevo a los Parásitos.

Harry intercambió una súbita mirada con Shacklebolt, quien se irguió en su silla.

-Podríamos probar, si tenemos a alguien lo bastante bueno lanzando hechizos de seguimiento como para que el afectado no lo note –le dijo Harry al ministro.

Asombrado, Draco entendió que les había ofrecido una idea sin pretenderlo: Harry y Shacklebolt querían liberar a alguno de los prisioneros y seguirlo hasta el cuartel general de los Parásitos cuando fuera a reunirse con ellos. Aunque estuviera protegido por el Fidelius y no pudieran entrar en él, al menos tendrían una idea de la zona en la que estaba.

-Yo probaría con un muggle, con uno de la Jaula –dijo Shacklebolt-. Seguro que algunos ni siquiera saben que existen esos hechizos.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó el patriarca de los Weasley.

Harry le explicó rápidamente el plan y pasaron el resto de la mañana escogiendo al candidato idóneo y buscando la manera menos sospechosa posible de dejarlo escapar. El elegido resultó ser Walter Decker, un muggle experto en biogenética que había sido capturado cuando Draco había acudido a los aurores con las pruebas de su padre; su hijo era un Vengador y estaba en Azkaban. Pero no habían encontrado a su mujer, que era también bióloga ni a su otro hijo, lo cual quería decir que Decker intentaría reunirse con ellos. Si se escondían en algún piso seguro, en algún refugio de los Parásitos, los pillarían.

Resultó más difícil imaginar cómo dejarlo escapar sin que se oliera la trampa. Tenía que ser durante un supuesto traslado; quizás fingiendo un accidente. Sobre el mediodía lo dejaron; Shacklebolt y Granger tenían otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Un taza de té antes de que me vaya? –le propuso Draco a Harry.

-Claro, ¿vamos a mi despacho?

Draco asintió y se fue caminando a su lado; como había gente por los pasillos, esperó discretamente a llegar al despacho de Harry. Mientras éste empezaba a servir el té Draco volvió a observarlo con atención.

-Te veo bastante normal, Harry –le dijo-. ¿Eso quiere decir que la nueva relación de tu ex mujer te resulta indiferente?

-Ya decía yo que me estabas mirando con esa cara.

-¿Qué cara?

-La de "¿qué pensara Harry del asunto de su ex mujer con ese tipo?". La cara con la que todo el mundo me ha estado mirando hoy.

Aunque Harry no lo había dicho con censura, a Draco le picó un poco verse mezclado con el populacho. Él no era uno de sus ridículos fans.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Últimamente no hacemos más que vernos, no es culpa mía si me han terminado interesando tus tonterías.

Harry sonrió un poco y le tendió una taza de té.

-Estoy perfectamente. Me alegra que Ginny haya empezado a ver a otra gente. Mientras eso no suponga un problema para los niños, por mí está bien.

Draco se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, pensando una vez más que todo eso de estar divorciado debía de ser muy raro. Después de ver cómo la persona que amabas y confiabas te dejaba, ¿cómo iban a quedarte ganas de intentarlo otra vez?

-Yo no podría –dijo, sin pensarlo mucho-. No creo que vuelva a casarme o a estar con alguien en serio.

-Eso no lo sabes –replicó Harry, suavemente-. Nunca sabes lo que te puede deparar el futuro.

Draco meneó la cabeza con seguridad. En ese momento no hablaba así porque se sintiera atrozmente triste, o porque la echara de menos. Era algo que sabía.

-No, no podría. No es lo mismo estar divorciado que viudo. Puede que tú dejaras de estar enamorado de tu mujer, pero yo aún lo estoy de la mía.

Harry pareció ir a replicar algo, pero después sólo asintió comprensivamente, como si no quisiera discutir con él.

-Había un par de periodistas esta mañana en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, ¿les has visto? –dijo, cambiando de tema, cosa que Draco agradeció.

-No, cuando he llegado no estaban –contestó Draco.

-Mejor –dijo Harry, pareciendo aliviado-. Aunque supongo que volverán a la hora de salir.

-Bueno, es el precio de la fama –le consoló Draco, burlón.

-Yo no quería esto –dijo, casi para sí mismo.

Draco siempre había pensado que Harry era un hipócrita respecto a su fama; ahora que lo conocía mejor, se había dado cuenta de que lo decía en serio, algo que no tenía ningún sentido, dadas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

-Sí, por eso elegiste una vida apartada y un trabajo discreto. Deberían haber captado la indirecta.

Harry le miró como si no estuviera seguro del todo de si le estaba tomando el pelo o no, lo cual a Draco le pareció graciosísimo.

-Me hice auror, Draco. No es lo mismo que estrella del rock o actor de teatro o escritor. Seguro que los de Corazón de Bruja no iban detrás de Ojoloco Moody todo el rato.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, y eso es raro, considerando que el hombre era un sex-symbol. Vamos, ¿quién no querría tener un póster desplegable suyo en bañador?

Harry pareció quedarse sin argumentos a eso, pero de repente sonrió un poco y le lanzó una mirada que podría haber pasado por coqueta si no hubiera sido tan exagerada.

-¿Quiere decir eso que crees que _yo_ sí tengo madera de sex-symbol? –preguntó, todo inocencia.

-Bueno, no hace falta que corras a escribirlo en tu diario con tinta rosa, Potter –replicó Draco, rehusando sentirse incómodo por la situación en la que él mismo se había metido-. Estar mejor que Alastor Moody es un logro al alcance de casi cualquiera. Sólo necesitas conservar el número original de ojos y extremidades. De todos modos, si aparecen otra vez por la tarde ¿por qué no usas un hechizo desilusionador cuando te marches? Así no te agobiarán.

-Porque entonces irán a mi casa. Y si no, mañana volverán a aparecer en el ministerio. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado todo? Se pegan más a mí que mis calzoncillos.

A Draco no le molestaba en absoluto un poco de atención de la prensa, pero admitió que tenía que ser un asco que los periodistas se inmiscuyeran constantemente en la vida privada de uno. Podía entender que Harry estuviera harto de aquello. Sin embargo, ya no se le ocurría ningún otro consejo que darle.

-Imagino que tendrás que hablar con ellos aunque sólo sea para decir que no vas a hacer comentarios.

-Pues sí, qué remedio.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Harry observaba una carretera, oculto bajo un hechizo desilusionador. Junto a él estaban Williamson y Robards, los dos también temporalmente invisibles. Los tres llevaban sus escobas con ellos. La carretera estaba cruzada por una vía de tren y a media milla de distancia, más o menos, había un pequeño pueblo.<p>

A la hora convenida, una furgoneta apareció por la carretera. La barrera del paso a nivel descendió y la furgoneta se detuvo a esperar a que pasara el tren. Desde donde estaba, Harry pudo ver que la puerta trasera del vehículo no estaba bien cerrada. También sabía que Walter Decker estaba dentro y que la auror que le acompañaba, Nereida Durham, debía de estar fingiendo que se había quedado dormida.

Quizás no era el escenario perfecto, pero era lo único que se les había ocurrido.

Teóricamente, Decker debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar. Tenía las manos atadas, pero al frente, y habían usado para ello una cuerda y un nudo poco resistente; también iba vestido de un modo que no llamaba la atención. El plan era que Williamson y Robards le siguieran a partir de ese momento.

Pero el tren se oía ya a lo lejos, la furgoneta seguía parada y de allí no bajaba nadie.

-¿A qué está esperando? –preguntó Williamson por lo bajo.

-Yo creo que no se atreve –opinó Robards.

El tren pasó velozmente frente a la furgoneta parada y unos segundos después la barrera se levantó. Draper, que era el BIM al volante, siguió allí parado un poco más y Harry supuso que él y Lucas Wood, su compañero, estaban discutiendo qué hacer. El propio Harry no sabía si acercarse a la furgoneta y abortar la misión, pero en ese momento la furgoneta volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-Vamos.

Subidos en las escobas, siguieron por aire a la furgoneta. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué pretendían hacer sus agentes, pero confiaba en que a Draper o Wood se les hubiera ocurrido algo. La furgoneta siguió su camino durante cuatro o cinco millas y cuando llegó a un camino comarcal se desvió por él hasta llegar a una zona en la que habían unos cuantos árboles. Entonces la furgoneta se detuvo y los dos agentes bajaron de ella para abrir la parte trasera.

-¡Estaba abierta, estúpido! – le gruñó Draper a Wood, fingiendo que lo estaba descubriendo en ese momento.

-¡Baja! –exclamó Wood mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta de par en par.

Hubo algo de alboroto y Durham debió de darle un empujón a Decker porque éste salió a trompicones de la furgoneta. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años largos, calvo y flaco. Todavía llevaba las manos atadas. Tras él bajó Durham, quien intercambió una mirada fugaz con Wood.

-¿Qué pasa? –gimoteó Decker, claramente asustado-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué hemos parado aquí?

-¡Cállate, basura! –exclamó Draper, con gesto seco-. ¡Ponte de rodillas! ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Wood le puso las manos en los hombros y lo hizo arrodillarse violentamente.

-¡De rodillas!

Harry observó la escena con creciente tensión. Sabía que todo era una estrategia de sus agentes, tenía que serlo. Los tres sabían que él, Williamson y Robards debían de haberles seguidos. Pero aun así, ese simulacro de ejecución –pues qué otra cosa podía ser- le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Por favor… Por favor…

-¿Tuviste tú piedad de la gente que ayudaste a matar? –dijo Draper, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Lo siento… Lo juro, lo siento…

-Demasiado tarde. ¡Muere!

Un rayo azul dio de lleno en Decker, quien cayó al suelo. Harry se quitó el hechizo desilusionador de encima mientras bajaba a toda prisa con la escoba.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

-No te preocupes, jefe, sólo le he dejado inconsciente –dijo rápidamente Draper.

-Como no ha salido bien el plan original, Peter y yo hemos pensado que esto podía funcionar –explicó Wood-. Decker pensará que nuestra intención era matarlo y que ha sobrevivido al hechizo de casualidad.

Harry sabía que había sido una buena idea, pero le parecía también que estaba rozando el borde de lo moralmente incorrecto. Por otro lado, ¿qué opciones tenían? Necesitaban neutralizar a los Parásitos antes de que hicieran más daño. Y no era como si ellos se estuvieran ateniendo a las normas de la convención de Ginebra, precisamente.

-Está bien… -dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Esperemos que no lo hayáis matado de un infarto. Venga, marchaos de aquí. Nosotros nos quedaremos a ver qué hace cuando despierte. ¿Cuánto calculas que tardará?

-Media hora, una como mucho –contestó Draper.

-De acuerdo. Buen trabajo.

Draper, Wood y Durham volvieron a subirse en la furgoneta y se marcharon de allí. Harry miró a los aurores que aún seguían con él, Williamson y Robards; los dos habían aterrizado también al descubierto para ver qué había pasado con Decker.

-Volved a echaros el conjuro desilusionador –les dijo-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que despierte y nos vea. En cuanto se marche, seguidlo y no le perdáis de vista, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, jefe.

-Ahora, silencio.

Harry pretendía quedarse allí hasta que Decker despertara y sus aurores fueran tras él, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos cómo esa misión se ponía en marcha. Además, quería asegurarse de que Decker, directamente, se despertaba: no había dicho lo del infarto por decir. Y mientras esperaba en silencio, su mente terminó vagando hacia Draco.

A pesar de lo que había dicho sobre no volver a estar en serio con nadie, a Harry le daba la impresión de que empezaba por fin a recuperarse. Últimamente parecía que bromeaba un poco más, se le veía más relajado. Probablemente tendría un bajón cuando se cumpliera el primer año de lo de Windfield, pero eso también formaba parte del proceso de recuperación. Lo importante era que se recuperara del golpe.

Porque Draco siempre se recuperaba de los golpes, ¿no? Quizás no fuera el hombre más valiente del mundo, pero era resistente. Él confiaba en que sería así. Draco se merecía mucho más que pasar el resto de su vida abrumado por el peso de lo que había perdido en Windfield.

Al cabo de un rato, Decker se movió. Harry se tensó, quedándose lo más quieto que pudo. Unos segundos después, Decker gimió y abrió los ojos. Al instante empezó a llorar y a decir "gracias a Dios" y a tocarse el pecho, como si quisiera comprobar que todo iba bien allí dentro. Era obvio que al menos se había tragado que Draper había pretendido asesinarle.

Lo primero que hizo fue desatarse las manos con la ayuda de los dientes. No tardó mucho, pero después se quedó allí un buen rato, dando vueltas en círculos, suspirando, hablando para sí mismo. Parecía estar decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Desde luego no lo tenía fácil, sin móvil ni dinero; además, igual suponía que Scotland Yard estaba al corriente de sus actividades delictivas, así que querría mantenerse lejos de la policía. Sin embargo, sólo tenía que salir a la carretera y conseguir que el conductor de algún coche le dejara usar el móvil.

Por fin se puso en marcha, en dirección a la carretera. Harry no podía ver si sus agentes le estaban siguiendo o no, ya que seguían invisibles, pero no tenía motivos para dudar lo contrario. Su misión allí había terminado; sus agentes le informarían por Avisador si ocurría algo importante. Harry esperó a que Decker se alejara un poco más y después se Desapareció.

_Continuará_


	19. Tormenta en San Valentín

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, ya sabéis lo importantes que son vuestros ánimos! ^^

Capítulo 19 **Tormenta en San Valentín**

Para decepción de Albus, sus pesquisas para averiguar quién había encantado el campo de quidditch no habían dado ningún fruto. Y ni James ni los Slytherin, que también habían investigado por su cuenta, habían conseguido tampoco nada. Fuera quien fuera el responsable, había sabido cubrirse bien las espaldas. Muchos pensaban ahora que había sido un accidente causado por la magia residual que empapaba el colegio y Albus empezó a creer que podía tratarse de eso.

Dos semanas después de aquello, otra sorpresa de McGonagall se convirtió en el tema de moda. La directora había organizado un baile para la víspera del día de San Valentín, que aquel año caía a domingo. A Albus le parecía algo muy ñoño y se alegró cuando Scorpius compartió su opinión.

-Menuda cursilería. Seguro que está todo lleno de corazoncitos rosas.

-Sí, yo paso de ir –dijo Damon, desdeñosamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Britney, arqueando las cejas-. Bueno, le pediré a alguien que vaya conmigo.

Damon se giró hacia ella con aire ofendido y alarmado.

-¡Eh!

Britney se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú no quieres acompañarme…

Albus intercambió una mirada divertida con Scorpius al ver la cara de Damon, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de las pocas opciones que tenía.

-Sí que quiero –dijo entonces-. Aunque sea cosa de Hufflepuffs. Por ti, no porque a mí me guste.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Anda, ven, vámonos a la biblioteca.

Los dos se marcharon, cogidos de la mano, y Scorpius le pasó a Albus el brazo por los hombros.

-Por suerte, ninguno de los dos somos chicas.

-Ya, bueno… Pero yo sí quiero celebrar San Valentín de alguna manera –admitió Albus.

Scorpius lo miró como si acabara de entrarle dolor de estómago.

-¿En serio? ¿Con corazones y flores y esas cosas?

-No, no me refiero a eso –se apresuró a aclarar-. Lo digo porque es una fiesta, ¿no? Podemos bailar un rato y luego… bueno, irnos a algún sitio.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa insinuante que aceleró ligeramente el corazón de Albus.

-Vale, me gusta el plan.

Albus cedió a un impulso y aunque estaban en medio del pasillo, le dio un beso rápido que le supo a poco. Ya no le avergonzaba tanto besar a Scorpius en público y tenía la impresión de que era mutuo; se estaban acostumbrando a ello. Al fin y al cabo era normal, ¿no? Sólo los críos se avergonzaban de esas cosas.

Ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban que San Valentín era una cursilada, pero muchos alumnos estaban encantados con la idea de McGonagall y se repitió el mismo frenesí emparejador que les había acometido cuando habían anunciado la representación teatral, especialmente entre los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Amal iba a ir esta vez con Virgina Morris, la Ravenclaw con la que había hecho tan buenas migas desde Navidad, y Rose, con su novio Dylan. Una tarde, hablando con su hermano, se enteró de que James no pensaba ir con nadie.

-Echo de menos a Meredith –dijo, refiriéndose a la última chica con la que había salido en Salem-. Y además, aquí casi todo el mundo o me odia o me tiene miedo.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó rápidamente Albus, disgustado al oírle decir eso.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Sí que lo es. Pero no pasa nada, ya te digo que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de celebrar San Valentín. Prefiero ir solo al baile, con Fred y los demás, y ver qué pasa.

Aunque su indiferencia hacia la fiesta parecía sincera, Albus no se quedó satisfecho. La gente no tenía por qué tratar a su hermano como si fuera un criminal. Teddy decía que esas cosas llevaban su tiempo, pero él estaba harto: cualquiera podía ver que su hermano había aprendido de sus errores y que los Malfoy no le guardaban rencor ni lo consideraban peligroso o no le habrían dejado volver a Hogwarts. ¿Qué más querían? Que se preocuparan de los Parásitos, esos eran el verdadero enemigo.

* * *

><p>Seren estaba muy emocionada con la fiesta de San Valentín; nunca había salido con nadie y aquella sería la primera vez que podría celebrarlo. Aldric no estaba tan entusiasmado como ella, pero los chicos eran así; aunque quisieran ir lo disimularían para que sus amigos no se metieran con ellos.<p>

Bueno, eso y que Aldric pensaba más en estudiar que en cualquier otra cosa. Le tenía que tocar el Ravenclaw más Ravenclaw de todo Ravenclaw.

-¿Tú vas a ir con alguien? –le preguntó a Mei, aun sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

-¿A dónde?

-Al baile de San Valentín.

Mei hizo una mueca de desaliento.

-¿Es obligatorio ir?

Seren puso los ojos en blanco.

-No creo que nadie diga nada si te quedas estudiando en la Sala Común.

Mei suspiró con alivio.

-Menos mal.

Quizás Aldric no era el Ravenclaw más Ravenclaw de todo Ravenclaw, al fin y al cabo. Aunque Mei tenía más excusa, porque su cerebro no era normal del todo.

-Mei, ¿es que no te gustaría salir con alguien alguna vez? –le preguntó; ella con trece años ya había empezado a interesarse en chicos. En chicas no, de momento nunca le había atraído ninguna.

Casi esperaba que Mei respondiera "¿para qué?" con sincera perplejidad, pero en vez de eso meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, la atracción sexual es una respuesta bioquímica. No depende de mi voluntad, ¿no? O sea, si tiene que pasarme, me pasará.

-¿Una respuesta qué?

Mei le contó entonces algo medio incomprensible sobre unas cosas llamadas _formonas_ o algo así que le quitaban absolutamente todo el romanticismo al asunto. En su opinión, era una manera horrible de entender el amor.

-Pero si me tiene que pasar espero que sea tarde, ¿sabes? –concluyó Mei-. Porque ahora estoy muy ocupada y además sólo tengo trece años y seguro que mis padres se enfadarían conmigo si empezara a salir con gente a mi edad. Por no hablar de que los chicos de mi edad son medio tontos. Si me enamoro de uno de esos me cuelgo de la Torre de Astronomía.

Seren soltó una risita; a ella los de su edad también le parecían unos críos.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en alguno de catorce para ti. Como Urien Sutherland, el amigo de Albus. Es mono, creo que haríais buena pareja.

Mei dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Seren, si empiezas a buscarme novio me largo.

-Vaaale, no pasa nada.

Pero Seren estaba convencida de que todo el mundo se enamoraba aunque fuera una vez. No concebía que pudiera ser de otra manera. Y con lo rara que era Mei, sería divertido verla en esa situación.

* * *

><p>El sábado del baile amaneció lluvioso y sin trazas de ir a parar en un futuro cercano. Scorpius lo notó en cuanto salió al laberinto de pasillos que llevaba al vestíbulo del colegio porque podía oír la lluvia por encima de su cabeza.<p>

El colegio aún no estaba engalanado para la ocasión. Scorpius pasó la mañana practicando el Murificatio con Albus, Diana, Lily y Cassandra y después de almorzar se fue a terminar los deberes a la biblioteca. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y alguien había oído en la radio que se avecinaban tormentas y vientos casi huracanados.

Hasta después del té no se notó que aquel era un sábado especial. Entonces comenzó el mismo revuelo que Scorpius había visto con ocasión del solsticio o de la obra de teatro. Él se dio una ducha, se peinó con esmero, constató una vez más con desaliento que no tenía necesidad de afeitarse y se puso uno de los trajes nuevos que le habían regalado durante las Navidades. Era gris oscuro; no resultaba muy animado, pero habría quedado mal que llevara colores demasiado alegres cuando no hacía ni un año que su madre y su abuelo habían muerto asesinados. La túnica de Cassandra también era discreta, de un color azul muy oscuro.

Las mazmorras tenían su sobrio aspecto de siempre, pero en cuanto Scorpius asomó la cabeza por el vestíbulo se vio avasallado por una ola de color rosa. Había hasta pequeñas ilusiones de Cupido revoloteando por ahí y lanzando flechas hechas de humo; Scorpius oyó a Gabriel comentar que deberían decapitar al responsable de la decoración y se mostró inmediatamente de acuerdo. La cosa empeoraba al llegar al Gran Comedor, que era lo más cursi que había visto en su vida. Scorpius supuso al principio que era cosa de McGonagall –lo cual era un poco extraño, porque la directora no daba esa impresión-, pero se dio cuenta de que no era culpa suya cuando la vio observar los corazones del techo con los labios apretados. Zabini tenía pinta de ir a vomitar. La persona con aire más satisfecho de toda la mesa de profesores era madam Midgen, así que probablemente aquello era idea suya.

Aquella noche se esperaba que las parejas se sentaran juntas si querían, con independencia de la Casa en la que estuvieran. Desde que James había vuelto, Scorpius sólo se había vuelto a sentar con los Gryffindor un par de veces. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia poco a poco, como había esperado que sucediera, pero aún se ponía tenso si lo tenía delante y cuando tomaban el té juntos Albus insistía en sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin para ahorrarle el mal trago.

-Uf, ¿habéis visto el traje de Trelawney? –dijo Morrigan, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Por qué esa mujer se viste tan mal? ¿Lo hace adrede?

-Puede hacer pareja con Hagrid –replicó Cecily, en el mismo tono.

Scorpius no podía estar más de acuerdo, pues Hagrid llevaba el traje a rayas azules más horrible que jamás había visto, pero a Albus no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-No te metas con él –replicó a su vez, sonando molesto.

-Va, hombre, que va ridículo –dijo Damon.

-Bueno, dejadlo estar –intervino rápidamente Scorpius, que no quería que pelearan-. Ya sabéis que Hagrid es amigo de los Potter.

-Como si eso a ti te importara mucho –exclamó Damon, frunciendo el ceño-. Deja de ser tan hipócrita, ¿quieres?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –preguntó Scorpius, con incredulidad.

-Oh, lo sabes muy bien, no me hagas hablar de la excursión nocturna que hicimos el año pasado.

Scorpius comprendió rápidamente que hablaba de cuando habían ido ellos dos y Hector a ver si podían echarle un vistazo a la polla de Hagrid.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo, con mirada amenazadora. Iba a matarlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar de _eso_ delante de Albus?

Pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué excursión nocturna? –preguntó Albus.

-Nada.

-¿De qué está hablando? –insistió, con mala cara-. ¿Fuisteis a molestar a Hagrid?

-No, o sea… No.

-Scorpius…

-No hicimos nada, no es nada.

Albus meneó la cabeza desconfiadamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi mesa.

-No, espera, Al… No te vayas.

-Entonces dime de qué va todo esto.-Pero Scorpius sospechaba que si Albus se enteraba de que cuáles habían sido las intenciones de aquella noche iba a enfadarse en serio. No sabía qué contarle, y después de unos segundos Albus agarró su plato y su vaso-. Cuando quieras, me lo dices.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor. Scorpius lo miró con abatimiento, aturdido por la que de pronto le había caído encima.

-Pues no es para ponerse así –dijo entonces Damon.

Scorpius se giró rápidamente hacia él y le lanzó una mirada enfurecida.

-Eres un subnormal, Pucey. A mí no vuelvas a hablarme.

Damon alzó altivamente las cejas, pero no dijo nada y se puso de nuevo a cenar. Scorpius hizo lo mismo de muy mal humor. Morrigan y William intentaron reducir un poco la tensión hablando de la horrible abundancia de corazones, pero sólo Hector les siguió la corriente. Daba la sensación de que todo Hogwarts estaba disfrutando aquella cena excepto por aquella zona de la mesa de Slytherin.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Scorpius fue a buscar a Albus, aunque aún no se le había ocurrido ningún plan para arreglar las cosas. Sólo sabía que no soportaba que estuviera enfadado con él. Albus accedió a seguirle a un sitio apartado donde pudieran hablar, aunque un poco de mala gana. Mientras, McGonagall y Flitwick hicieron un par de encantamientos y las mesas desaparecieron mientras los bancos quedaban arrinconados en la pared. Las luces bajaron un poquito y la música empezó casi de inmediato con un éxito de The Weird Sisters. Era pronto aún para que la gente se animara a bailar, pero todos se dispersaron en grupos y en parejas por el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué queríais de Hagrid? –le dijo Albus de buenas a primeras-. ¿Vas a contármelo?

-Al, si sólo fue una tontería.

-Bueno, entonces no hay problema en decírmelo, ¿no? –replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius suspiró y puso su cara de más pena, pero ni así ablandó a Albus. Desesperado, comprendió que lo único que le quedaba era contar la verdad y ver qué pasaba.

-Sólo queríamos… Bueno, estábamos hablando de la polla tan grande que tenía aquel tipo de las fotos, ¿te acuerdas? Y pensamos… pensamos que Hagrid debía de tenerla enorme.

Albus lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuisteis a…? _¿Qué?_

-No vimos nada –se apresuró a aclarar, en espera de mejorar las cosas-. Hagrid tenía el jardín lleno de runespoors y nos asustamos y nos fuimos corriendo.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo, sonando muy disgustado.

-Vamos, Al… Fue el año pasado. ¡Y no vimos nada! –repitió, considerando que esa era la clave de todo.

Pero Albus parecía enfadadísimo igualmente.

-Sois todos unos gilipollas. ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros si fueran a espiaros, eh? ¡Hagrid es una persona también aunque sea medio-gigante!

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Si yo no quería ir, pero… bueno, me convencieron. Si no les hubiera acompañado habrían pensado que era un cobarde.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser valiente o cobarde –replicó Albus-. Tiene que ver con ser idiota.

-Vamos, Al, ¿es que te importa más Hagrid que yo? –preguntó, con incredulidad.

Albus resopló.

-Ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo, Scorpius.

-Pero Al…

-Pasa de mí.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se fue. Scorpius se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo un peso que crecía en su estómago. Albus y él nunca habían discutido, no así. Era como si ya no quisiera saber nada más de él. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿no? Albus no podía dejar de querer estar con él, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Sin Albus no podría mantenerse cuerdo en un mundo en el que asesinaban a su madre y a su abuelo, en el que trataban de secuestrar niños, en el que cortaba los brazos de sus enemigos.

Morrigan se acercó a hablar con él, pero Scorpius la mandó a paseo, malhumorado con ella porque había sido una de las que había sacado el tema de las vestimentas de los profesores. Si era injusto, le daba lo mismo. Mucho menos quería hablar con Damon, Cecily o Britney. Al final se fue con Diana a un rincón y los dos se quedaron allí, contemplando silenciosamente la fiesta. Jamás había pensado que pudiera pasar un San Valentín más deprimente que aquel.

Al cabo de un rato, Teddy, que aquel sábado estaba en Hogwarts, se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-Nada… Al está enfadado conmigo por una cosa del año pasado.

-¿Una cosa del año pasado? ¿Y se enfada ahora?

-Es que se ha enterado ahora.

Teddy hizo un gesto de simpatía.

-Lo mejor es que dejes que se calme un poco y luego te disculpes.

Scorpius torció el gesto. Se disculparía si no le quedaba más remedio, pero en eso tenía el orgullo de su familia. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse sin Albus. La idea le aterraba tanto que necesitaba descargarla de su pecho, necesitaba que alguien lo tranquilizara.

-¿Y si no quiere saber nada más de mí?

-Me extrañaría. A veces te peleas con la gente que quieres, Scorpius, pero eso no significa que dejes de quererlos. Y no puedes haber hecho nada tan grave, ¿no? No has matado a nadie, ni nada por el estilo.

-No –dijo, un poquito más tranquilo-. Yo no creo que sea tan grave. O sea, ni siquiera hicimos lo que se suponía que íbamos a hacer, así que es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho nada.

Teddy le lanzó una mirada un poco extraño.

-¿Hablas de alguna chica o algo?

-No –contestó Scorpius, un poco defraudado al ver que su primo le malinterpretaba-. No puedo decírtelo.

Posiblemente los expulsarían, si se enteraban de algo así. O como mínimo avisarían a sus padres, y seguro que su padre se enfadaría con él por haberse dejado pillar de una manera tan tonta. Tenía que confiar en que Albus, al menos, le guardara el secreto. No podía estar tan enfadado como para irle con el cuento a Longbottom o algún otro profesor.

-Bueno, venga, anímate. Seguro que se le pasa pronto.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Scorpius no sabía cómo animarse cuando Albus, su Albus, le había dicho que no quería hablar más con él.

* * *

><p>A Blaise le gustaban bastante los bailes, pero no precisamente los escolares, y menos aún cuando estaban infectados de corazones rosas. Esa noche prefería bailar poco y observar a los alumnos. El enfado entre Albus y Scorpius no le había pasado desapercibido, no desde que el primero se había levantado al principio de la cena para irse a su mesa. No tenía ni idea de por qué se habían enfadado, pero la perspectiva no le molestaba en absoluto. En su opinión, Scorpius tenía mejores opciones que emparentar con los Weasley y cuanto antes terminara esa relación mejor. No acababa de comprender que Draco estuviera tan satisfecho con aquello: obviamente no se trataba de ponerse en contra, porque eso sólo servía para que se empecinaran más, pero Blaise pensaba que Draco tendría que haber usado medios más sutiles para distanciar a su hijo del chico Potter. Pansy, desde luego, no iba a consentir que su hijo siguiera durante mucho más tiempo con una mestiza de familia prácticamente desconocida, y eso que Britney tenía un gran potencial<p>

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Scorpius también estaba distanciado de sus compañeros de Slytherin y eso le gustó menos. ¿Qué habría pasado? La cosa parecía ir en serio, había mucho movimiento diplomático aquella noche. Primero Lupin, luego Morrigan y por último Seren Carmichael, que fue a hablar con los dos por separado, sin éxito, antes de irse discretamente del Gran Comedor con Aldric Ollerton. Mientras, Damon y Britney se mantenían alejados de Scorpius y de Albus, aunque a Blaise le dio la sensación de que ella lamentaba aquella situación más que él.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención? –le preguntó Arcadia, acercándose a él.

-Hay movimiento entre los Slytherin de cuarto.

-Malfoy se ha peleado con el joven Potter, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso parece.

-Bueno, ya harán las paces –dijo, quitándole importancia-. ¿Te apetece bailar?

Blaise dudaba un poco de las habilidades para el baile de Arcadia, quien parecía un poco torpe, pero aceptó igualmente y pronto descubrió que no lo hacía tan mal y que bailar con ella era más parecido a bailar con otro hombre que con una mujer. Era casi tan alta como él, y su cuerpo tenía las hechuras de una guerrera vikinga. Incluso su ropa colaboraba con esa impresión, pues aunque su túnica era indudablemente una túnica corta de mujer, con esos detalles en seda y esos bordados en las mangas, los pantalones y las botas altas que llevaba debajo eran muy parecidos a los del propio Blaise. Éste consideró casi un milagro que Arcadia no insistiera en llevarlo mientras bailaban.

-Aunque la decoración sea tan espeluznante, creo que la idea de hacer un baile ha sido buena –comentó ella-. La mayoría de alumnos parecen estar disfrutando. Merlín sabe que necesitan pasar algunos buenos ratos, después de todo lo que han padecido.

El susto por el ataque al mercado aún no había desaparecido del todo. Había más correo que nunca, como si todos los alumnos de primero a séptimo quisieran noticias diarias de sus padres. Y madam Midgen aún tenía unas cuantas dosis de poción calmante que repartir cada noche; había críos con pesadillas desde lo de Windfield.

-Lástima que la mayoría de ellos no sepan bailar de manera decente.

-La mayoría de ellos están más preocupados en meterle mano a la persona con la que están bailando, así que no creo que les preocupe.

-Tú no lo haces mal del todo. ¿Tomaste clases cuando eras pequeña?

-¿No las tomamos todos? Sí, claro, con madam Xiang, ¿la conociste?

Blaise asintió porque había oído hablar de ella, aunque la mujer había muerto durante la segunda guerra de Voldemort. Pansy también había sido alumna suya, igual que Theo. Él, sin embargo, había aprendido a bailar con su madre, si bien había tenido algunos profesores de baile muy de tanto en tanto. Mientras comparaban experiencias, la canción terminó y Blaise propuso que fueran a por un vaso de ponche. Como bailaran dos canciones lentas seguidas comenzarían los rumores más absurdos sobre ellos dos y a Blaise sólo le gustaban los rumores cuando no los protagonizaba él.

Eran casi las once. Albus estaba pensando ya en marcharse porque lo estaba pasando fatal. Le daba tanta rabia lo que había pasado con Scorpius… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así? Scorpius sabía que Hagrid era su amigo, que él y sus hermanos le visitaban a menudo en su cabaña. Y aún así, había sido capaz de ir a tratar de verlo desnudo sólo porque pensaba que, al ser un gigante, debía de tener una polla descomunal. Lo cual sí, probablemente era cierto, pero seguía sin ser una razón suficiente para hacer algo así de lamentable. ¿Cómo se podía ser más idiota?

Albus había tratado de divertirse, había bailado un poco con sus amigos, había bebido ponche y había reído con los chistes guarros de Charles Paltry. Amal le había hecho compañía casi todo el rato, dejando un poco de lado a Virgina; Albus no le había contado lo de Hagrid, no pensaba contárselo a nadie, pero Amal había tratado de animarlo como había podido.

-Yo de tener novio gay no entiendo, pero sé una cosa: Scorpius es tu colega. Y los colegas son los colegas.

Albus ya no estaba tan enfadado como al principio, pero le entristecía cómo se había echado a perder la noche. Además, había visto a Scorpius pasar todo el baile sentado en un rincón y empezaba a sentirse como si le hubiera dado una patada a un cachorrito indefenso.

Justo cuando decidía marcharse, vio que Scorpius se dirigía a él. Y aunque intentaba disimularlo, se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-Mi madre siempre decía que no había que irse a la cama enfadados –dijo, en tono que sonaba un poco suplicante.

-Tú también estarías enfadado si hubiera sido al revés.

-Ya lo sé. Y… y lo siento, estuvo mal. No sabía que… no sabía que Hagrid te importara tanto.

-Scorpius, no se trata de que él me importe más que tú. No es eso. Pero lo que está mal, está mal ¿entiendes? Da igual quién lo haga.

Scorpius asintió, contrito.

-Pero fue el año pasado. Y ni siquiera llegamos a ver nada, sólo nos llevamos un susto de muerte. ¿No podemos hacer las paces?

Tenerlo ahí delante, con esos ojos tristones, era más de lo que podía soportar, pero en ese momento, Aldric se plantó frente a ellos.

-Eh, ¿habéis visto a Seren?

-Antes ha estado hablando conmigo –contestó Albus, un poco molesto con la interrupción.

-Sí, pero eso ha sido antes de venirse conmigo. Es muy raro, habíamos subido a la Torre de Ravenclaw para que yo cogiera una cosa, me he metido en mi dormitorio un momento y cuando he vuelto a salir, ella ya no estaba. No la encuentro por ninguna parte, y su amiga Ginny dice que tampoco la ha visto.

Albus miró a Scorpius, un poco preocupado. A lo mejor no era nada, pero con todos los secuestros y ataques era difícil no ceder a la paranoia.

-¿No sabes hacer el encantamiento Señálame? –sugirió Scorpius.

-No, se aprende en el último trimestre.

-Vamos a pedirle a mi primo Michael que lo use, él sabrá hacerlo –propuso Albus.

Así que se reunieron con Ginny y fueron a buscarlo. Aún seguía allí, bailando despreocupadamente con su novia. Albus le explicó lo que pasaba y él se mostró enseguida dispuesto a ayudar. James, que estaba cerca, se apuntó también.

-Por si necesitáis refuerzos.

Scorpius lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Los cinco salieron del Gran Comedor y Michael lanzó el hechizo en el pasillo. La flecha brillante que empezó a salir de la varita se dirigía hacia la puerta del castillo. Al exterior, de donde se escuchaban truenos tan fuertes que parecían capaces de hacer retumbar el colegio entero y donde el viento aullaba de tal manera que daba la impresión de que había un ejército de banshees al otro lado.

-Mierda –le oyó decir a Scorpius.

Y Albus asintió, convencido de que aquello no pintaba nada bien.

_Continuará_


	20. Sospechas

**NdA:** ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ^^

Capítulo 20 **Sospechas**

La lluvia, que no había dejado de caer en todo el día, lo hacía ahora de manera torrencial. El viento resultaba tan huracanado como auguraban los fuertes silbidos que habían escuchado desde el otro lado de los muros de piedra. Sus túnicas aleteaban ferozmente, las copas de los árboles se doblaban. Pero Albus sólo se permitió sentir un segundo de desaliento antes de seguir con determinación la flecha que surgía de la varita de su primo Michael.

La flecha señalaba hacia el oeste. El encantamiento sólo funcionaba si el objetivo no había tomado medidas para ser localizado y se encontraba relativamente cerca. Albus quiso creer que eso significaba que sus sospechas de que había sido secuestrada no podían ser ciertas, pero su esperanza era muy vacilante. No se le ocurría ninguna razón lógica para que Seren abandonara el castillo aquella noche, y menos con aquel tiempo espantoso.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche como si fuera día, volviendo innecesarios sus Lumos por un instante, y Albus sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies con la fuerza del trueno que le siguió.

-¡Señala hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw! –exclamó Michael, haciéndose oír por encima de la tormenta.

Tenían el viento en contra y les costaba avanzar. Hubo otro relámpago y Albus pudo ver perfectamente la cara de Scorpius, pálida a excepción de las mejillas, enrojecidas por el frío.

-¡He visto algo! –exclamó James-. ¡Vamos!

Todos echaron a correr en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw y entonces Albus lo vio también, un bulto oscuro en el suelo.

Seren.

-Oh, no, no, no…

-¡Seren! –gritó Aldric.

Albus no supo cómo había llegado hasta ella, porque había una parte de él que no quería llegar, no si iba a descubrir que Seren estaba muerta. James ya estaba allí; se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado y le buscó el pulso.

-¡Está viva! ¡Corre, Michael, avisa a McGonagall y a los demás! ¡Corre!

Mientras Michael salía disparado en dirección a la puerta del castillo y James la secaba y la protegía de la lluvia con unos hechizos, Aldric dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia ella.

-No, Seren…

Se arrodilló también e hizo ademán de ir a darle la vuelta, pues Seren estaba boca abajo, con la cara ladeada, pero James le detuvo.

-No, podría tener heridas internas. Si la movemos podríamos matarla.

Albus se dio cuenta entonces de que Seren tenía las piernas dobladas de una manera imposible y comprendió, con un escalofrío, que debían de estar rotas.

-¿Qué le ha podido pasar? –exclamó, consternado.

-Oh, no, no me jodas… -musitó Scorpius a su lado-. Seren no…

Albus se giró hacia él y vio que miraba hacia arriba. Él lo hizo también y comprendió que muy, muy por encima de ellos, quizás a un par de metros a la derecha, estaban las ventanas de las dependencias de Ravenclaw. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que Scorpius estaba pensando: que Seren, como Urien, había saltado.

-No, no puede ser –dijo, negándose siquiera a considerarlo-. Seren no tenía ningún problema, no ha podido hacer eso.

-Probablemente se habrá caído –replicó James -. Aldric, ¿había alguien en Ravenclaw cuando habéis ido allí?

-No he visto a nadie.

-Mei debe de estar allí, no ha ido al baile –dijo Albus, pensando también que debían avisarla lo antes posible.

-Igual ha oído algo –dijo Scorpius.

-Oh, Dios… Va a ponerse bien, ¿verdad? –balbuceó Aldric.

-Todavía respira, es lo único que sé –contestó James.

Albus tuvo una idea.

-Igual hay algún auror cerca, ellos saben algo de hechizos curativos. –Y lanzó un rayo chispeante de color rojo que ascendió como un cohete con la esperanza de que la ayuda llegara lo antes posible.

Casi esperaba que un auror se materializara al momento junto a él, pero eso no pasó. La tormenta continuaba y el viento sólo empeoraba las cosas, haciéndole tiritar. El aguacero era tal que conseguía atravesar parte del hechizo que se había echado para repeler la lluvia. Antes de darse cuenta estaba medio abrazado a Scorpius en busca de un poco de calor, como tres años atrás. Ya no se acordaba de la pelea. Scorpius había hecho una estupidez en el pasado, pero era el centro de su presente.

-Si ha sobrevivido a la caída, creo que resistirá –comentó James-. Ha debido de caer de pie y quizás algún golpe de viento la ha frenado un poco también.

Después de un par de minutos, Madam Midgen, la profesora Lynch y Neville fueron los primeros en llegar, los tres corriendo a buen ritmo. La primera dejó escapar un grito de consternación y comenzó inmediatamente a lanzar hechizos sobre Seren.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Lynch, claramente preocupada.

-No lo sabemos, pero pensamos que se ha caído por la ventana –contestó James.

-¿Estabas tú con ella? –le preguntó Neville a Aldric.

Mientras éste le contaba lo mismo que les había contado a ellos, Albus observó con el alma en vilo la expresión de madam Midgen en busca de algún indicio sobre el estado de Seren. Mientras, McGonagall llegó del brazo de Arcadia Pinetree, con un paso algo más pausado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la directora, sin aliento-. ¿Cómo está?

-Su estado es muy grave, sufre varias lesiones internas y unas fracturas muy feas en los pies y en las piernas –contestó la enfermera. Albus se apretó aún más contra Scorpius, sintiendo ganas de llorar-. Debemos trasladarla a San Mungo lo antes posible.

Los aurores llegaron entonces y ayudaron a trasladar a Seren mientras Neville les hacía entrar a ellos al interior del castillo, les secaba la ropa y trataba de tranquilizarlos. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían enterado ya de que pasaba algo raro gracias a la precipitada entrada de Michael en el Gran Comedor y les aguardaban en el vestíbulo, contenidos a duras penas por los otros profesores. En cuanto los vieron entrar se acercaron a preguntarles por Seren y ellos contaron lo que sabían.

Entonces la que llegó fue Mei, vestida con un pijama y una bata. Iba con sus dos amigas de su clase y Albus supuso que habían ido a la Sala Común a avisarla. Mei era la viva imagen de la preocupación; Albus no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan alterada.

-¿Cómo que se ha caído? ¿Qué? –exclamó, cuando Scorpius le contó lo que debía haber pasado-. ¿Va a ponerse bien?

-La han llevado a San Mungo, no lo sabemos –contestó Albus.

-Hay que tener esperanza –dijo Neville, que andaba cerca-. Los medimagos harán todo lo que haga falta para curarla.

McGonagall entró en ese momento en el Gran Comedor.

-La fiesta ha terminado. Por favor, vuelvan todos a sus Salas Comunes con sus Jefes de Casa. Los Hufflepuff pueden ir con el profesor Zhou.-Este asintió-. Yo mandaré que los elfos les lleven un poco de cacao caliente.

-¿Cómo está Seren? –preguntó Mei.

La directora la miró con un atisbo de pesar; Albus se dio cuenta de que aunque trataba de aparecer serena y confiada también estaba muy consternada por lo que había pasado.

-La verdad es que no sabría decirle, señorita Ling. Tendremos que confiar en los medimagos de San Mungo. –Dio una pequeña palmada-. Y ahora todos a sus Salas Comunes.

La gente empezó a moverse, aunque de muy mala gana. Albus cedió a un impulso repentino y le dio a Scorpius un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Deseaba pedirle que le prometiera que a él nunca le pasaría nada, pero no se lo pidió. ¿Quién podía prometer eso?

-Siento haberme enfadado contigo.

-No, no, fui un idiota, tenías razón, lo siento.

James le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, Al –dijo amablemente.

Albus se separó de Scorpius como pudo, le dio también un abrazo a Lily y se marchó hacia las escaleras con el resto de Gryffindor, convencido de que aquella noche no iba a pegar ojo.

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Minerva recibió una llamada de Carlota Lynch desde San Mungo. Los médicos habían estabilizado a Seren y las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas eran críticas; si las superaba, tendría alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Pero su estado era muy grave: estaba en coma y aún no estaban seguros de que fuera a despertar o en qué condiciones lo haría.<p>

-Gracias, Carlota –dijo, algo desanimada por las noticias.

Minerva regresó a la Sala de Profesores, donde Neville, Wei, Sybill y Teddy permanecían también despiertos a la espera de saber qué decían en San Mungo; los otros se habían ido a dormir, pero les habían pedido que les despertaran en cuanto se supiera algo. Minerva encargó de ello a los elfos domésticos.

Neville y los demás acogieron el parte médico con la misma preocupación que ella; todos habían esperado oír que su vida ya estaba fuera de peligro. Hasta Teddy y Wei tenían dificultades para mostrarse animosos aquella noche.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya. Gracias a Merlín, mañana es domingo.

-Buenas noches, Minerva.

-Buenas noches.

Minerva se fue hacia su habitación, se desvistió para ponerse el camisón y se metió en la cama. Habían pasado toda la noche elucubrando sobre lo que podía haber pasado. Era el segundo accidente grave que ocurría aquel curso, pero ¿realmente había relación entre lo que le había sucedido a Seren y lo que un mes antes le había sucedido a Damon y a Scorpius? No parecía muy probable. Tampoco creía que fuera un intento de suicidio, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Y un intento de asesinato? No veía por qué nadie iba a querer matarla. Además, los aurores aseguraban que nadie había traspasado su perímetro.

Minerva se sentía inclinada a pensar que Seren se había asomado por la ventana para ver la tormenta y que una ráfaga de aire le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Las paredes del castillo eran gruesas y si Mei y Aldric en ese momento habían estado dentro de sus dormitorios no habrían tenido posibilidad de oír gritar a Seren.

Tendrían que esperar a que Seren despertara para preguntarle qué había pasado. Si despertaba. Minerva les rogó a los dioses que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Albus solía ser siempre su primer pensamiento cuando despertaba, pero aquella mañana Scorpius aún sentía una necesidad más acuciante de verlo y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que no le había pasado nada malo durante aquella noche. También quería saber cuáles eran las últimas noticias sobre Seren; seguro que en Hufflepuff ya sabían algo.<p>

Damon se había acercado a él la noche anterior, ya de vuelta en su Sala Común, y había tratado de animarlo respecto a Seren. Scorpius, consciente de que eso era una oferta de paz, había decidido olvidar que estaba enfadado con él; al fin y al cabo, Albus ya le había perdonado y, además, no estaba de humor para enfados tontos cuando una de sus mejores amigas podía estar a punto de morir.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Mei ya estaba allí, en la puerta, y en cuanto lo vio aparecer se acercó a él. Tenía mal aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido mucho esa noche. Él tampoco lo había pasado bien, había soñado con Windfield.

-Mei, ¿se sabe algo de Seren?

-Lynch dice que las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son vitales.-Scorpius supuso que Mei ya había hablado con algún Hufflepuff, quizás con la mismísima Jefa de la Casa-. Escuchad, después del desayuno tengo que hablar contigo y con Albus.

Su expresión era seria, casi sombría.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Os lo contaré después. Nos vemos luego.

Mei entró para ir a sentarse en su mesa y Scorpius se quedó fuera esperando a Albus. Damon estaba con él, pero cuando oyeron que se acercaban los Gryffindor entró también al Gran Comedor. Scorpius pensó que por mucho que hubiera decidido olvidar lo que Damon había hecho la noche anterior, tendrían que hablar para dejar las cosas claras. No quería que volviera a atacar a Albus si se sentaba con ellos.

Albus estaba entre los primeros Gryffindor en llegar al Gran Comedor y fue a saludar a Scorpius con un beso rápido.

-He hablado con Neville. Dicen que su estado sigue siendo todavía muy grave.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho Mei. Y también me ha dicho que quiere hablar con nosotros después del desayuno.

-¿De qué?

-Ni idea. Supongo que de algo sobre Seren.

Como era habitual, cada uno desayunó en su mesa. Scorpius no tenía mucha hambre y cuando se terminó una tostada empezó a lanzar miradas impacientes en dirección a Albus y a Mei. En menos de quince minutos los tres estaban ya fuera, paseando por unos pasillos todavía vacíos.

-He estado pensando –dijo Mei-. Es demasiada coincidencia.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Albus.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando me caí por las escaleras?

-Claro –dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y si no fue un accidente? Todavía no sé con qué me tropecé. ¿Y si me echaron una especie de hechizo zancadilla? ¿Y si fue un intento de asesinato, igual que lo que te pasó a ti en el campo de quidditch y lo que le pasó a Seren anoche?

Scorpius y Albus se detuvieron.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Como os he dicho, si asumes que lo mío no fue un tropezón accidental, es demasiada coincidencia. Dos cosas, vale, pero ¿tres?

-No puedes estar segura –dijo Scorpius, meneando la cabeza. Aquello era demasiado fuerte.

-No. Pero piensa en los hechos. Desde Navidad, tú, Seren y yo hemos estado a punto de morir de manera aparentemente accidental. Sin explicación. -Entonces miró a Albus-. Y si mi teoría es cierta, lo mismo te pasará a ti.

-No. No, te equivocas –dijo Scorpius, terco, asustado ante la idea de que le pasara algo a Albus-. ¿Quién querría matarnos?

Mei hizo una mueca.

-¿No se te ocurre nadie?

-Los Parásitos –contestó Albus.

-Creo que vuelve a haber alguien en el castillo trabajando para ellos –asintió Mei-. Y quieren vengarse de nosotros porque por nuestra culpa el año pasado no pudieron llevarse a los alumnos de Hogwarts, sólo a la pobre Angela.

Scorpius volvió a menear la cabeza.

-No puede ser. Los aurores investigaron a todos los profesores después de lo de Bouchard. Y comprueban sus identidades cuando empieza cada trimestre, nos lo contó Teddy.

-¿Y qué? Alguno puede haber cambiado de bando desde el año pasado. O quizás es un alumno de sexto o séptimo, alguno cuya familia esté con los Parásitos sin que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Otro traidor? ¿Como el año pasado?

-Yo también pienso como Mei –dijo de pronto Albus-. Es demasiada coincidencia, Scorp. Tú y Damon podríais haber muerto ese día. Y Seren no está muerta de milagro. Si a eso le sumas lo de Mei…

-Tienes que contarle esto a tu padre, Albus –dijo ella-. Después de lo del año pasado, te hará caso.

Scorpius se negaba a creer que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero no veía nada de malo en poner al corriente al padre de Albus. Si Mei tenía razón, más valía que encontraran pronto a ese bastardo traidor.

* * *

><p>Harry sabía del accidente de Seren porque sus tres hijos le habían escrito contándoselo, pero la siguiente carta de Albus le dejó preocupado. Había pensado en el accidente de Scorpius y su amigo, pero había creído que sólo se trataba de una racha. Pero tres, y los tres protagonizados por alumnos que habían desbaratado un plan de los conspiradores… Harry no quería ni pensar que, según esa teoría, también Albus, y puede que incluso James y Lily, estuvieran en la lista.<p>

Primero fue a informarse del estado de Seren. Lo habían considerado un accidente, pero ante la sospecha de que pudiera tratarse de un intento de asesinato, la cosa cambiaba y los aurores debían investigarlo. Los medimagos le dijeron que la niña seguía en estado crítico, pero estable, y que aún era pronto para dar un pronóstico. Harry les pidió que le mantuvieran informado, asignó el caso a dos aurores y fue a hablar con McGonagall por Red Flú. Cuando la directora oyó la teoría de Mei, frunció el ceño.

-No me acordaba de su caída… Hablaré con los profesores. Pero Harry, me cuesta creer que tengamos otro traidor entre el personal, sobre todo después de la investigación que hicisteis tras lo de Bouchard.

Harry le dio los mismos argumentos que Albus le había dado en su carta: que algún profesor podía haber sido reclutado por los Parásitos después de lo de Bouchard o que quizás se trataba de alguno de los alumnos mayores.

-Sé que no podemos obligarlos a tomar veritaserum, y que muchos se molestarán, pero nuestra obligación es investigarlo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Puede ponerse en contacto con los padres del Ravenclaw con el que estaba Seren? Es importante que mis hombres hablen con él.

-Les llamaré –asintió ella-. Pero ya hablamos con él. No vio nada.

-Por si acaso –dijo Harry, pensando que no era lo mismo responder a unas preguntas de los profesores que a unas preguntas de los aurores-. Dijo que las ventanas de la Sala Común habían estado cerradas cuando salió de su dormitorio, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero una de las ventanas no iba bien y se abría y cerraba cada dos por tres. Incluso la profesora Lynch me lo había comentado. Finch la ha arreglado esta mañana.

-O sea, que Seren pudo asomarse a ver la tormenta y la ventana pudo cerrarse sola después de que ella cayera.

-Sí.

Cuando terminó de hablar con ella, llamó a Draco a Malfoy manor, esperando encontrarlo en casa. Tuvo que esperarlo unos minutos, pero finalmente apareció al otro lado de la chimenea.

-Eh, Harry, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo que contarte una cosa. ¿Te ha dicho Scorpius lo que le ha pasado a Seren?

-Sí, me ha llegado una carta suya hace un rato.

Harry pensó de pronto que quizás era mejor hablar de eso cara a cara.

-¿Por qué no pasas un momento?-Draco lo miró como si encontrara preocupante esa invitación, asintió seriamente y cruzó a través de la chimenea. Harry le estrechó la mano y le señaló uno de los sillones-. ¿Una copa?

-No, gracias –dijo, sentándose-. ¿Qué sucede, Harry? Suéltalo de una vez.

-Quizás no sea nada, pero… Albus también me ha escrito. Y dice que Mei piensa que hay relación entre lo que pasó anoche, el incidente del campo de quidditch que sufrieron Scorpius y su amigo y un tropezón que sufrió ella en lo alto de unas escaleras. He mandado un par de aurores a investigar.

Draco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Estás diciendo que fueron intentos de asesinato?

-Con un poco de suerte, será sólo una lamentable coincidencia. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, supongo que en eso estaremos de acuerdo.

-Voy a sacarlos del colegio –dijo Draco, algo alterado-. Esto me pasa por hacerles caso. Yo sabía que debía mandarlos al extranjero, o al menos hacerles estudiar en casa.

-Draco, aún no lo sabemos con seguridad –le dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo; parecía capaz de ir a recoger a sus hijos aquella misma noche. Claro que a él también se le había pasado por la cabeza-. Y Scorpius y Cassandra tienen a Wobby. ¿Por qué no esperas a ver lo que dicen los aurores?

-No quiero ofenderte, Harry, pero no soy un gran admirador del trabajo de los aurores.

Aquello escoció un poco.

-Hacemos lo que podemos. Y si alguno de los profesores trabaja para los Parásitos, lo averiguaremos.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿No? Mis hijos también están allí. Intentaron secuestrar a James hace menos de dos meses. Estoy igual de preocupado que tú y tengo el mismo interés en atrapar a cualquier Parásito infiltrado. Lo único que digo es que quizás sea sólo una falsa alarma.

Draco se quedó callado y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Ahora sí me tomaría esa copa.

Harry no quería molestar a Kreacher y se levantó a servírsela él mismo. Después le tendió el vaso.

-Daría cualquier cosa por evitarle esto a los críos.

Draco le dio un trago al whisky.

-Pues ya somos dos. – Entonces resopló-. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Porque les aguaron los planes el año pasado?

-Si han sido los Parásitos, probablemente. Aunque me cuesta creer que malgasten recursos tratando de vengarse de ellos.

-¿Eso te sorprende? ¿Después de tener a Voldemort detrás de ti desde que eras un bebé?

-Pero Voldemort tenía una razón lógica para venir a por mí, él sabía de la profecía. Sabía que al final las cosas serían entre él y yo. Albus, Scorpius, Mei y Seren les estropearon los planes, pero ¿por qué mandar a alguien a por ellos y no a por ti o a por mí, por ejemplo?

-¿Quién te dice que no lo han hecho?

Harry suspiró.

-Sí, claro… Eso también podría ser.

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Interrogarlos con veritaserum?

-A los que consientan. Pero de todos modos, hasta ahora siempre que hemos capturado a alguien relacionado con los Parásitos nos hemos topado con que tenían encima un hechizo de confidencialidad. Supongo que si hay alguien en Hogwarts trabajando para ellos también estará afectado.

Entonces un ruido avisó de que alguien llamaba por Red Flú y Harry, lamentando interrumpir la conversación, fue a ver quién era; se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse la cara de Cho recortada entre las llamas.

-Perdona que te llame a tu casa, y en domingo, pero acaba de llegar una carta de Mei diciendo que cree que lo de su amiga Seren ha sido un intento de asesinato. Piensa que lo que le pasó a Scorpius y…

-Sí, sí –la interrumpió Harry-. Albus me ha escrito lo mismo a mí. He mandado ya dos aurores a Hogwarts a investigarlo.

-Oh, menos mal… Huan y yo nos hemos quedado muy preocupados.

-Sí, nosotros también. –No iba a ser precisamente él quien subestimara las posibilidades de correr peligro mortal en ese colegio-. Pero los aurores lo investigarán, ¿de acuerdo? Con un poco de suerte sólo será una coincidencia.

-Ojalá… No soportaría que le pasara nada.

-Estamos todos igual.

Ella asintió.

-Te dejo… Dale recuerdos a Ginny.

Sólo cuando Cho desapareció de su chimenea, Harry comprendió que ella pensaba que estaba con Ginny. Y no era de extrañar, tendría que habérselo contado nada más leer la carta. No entendía por qué había pensado en llamar primero a Draco.

-¡Draco! ¡Un momento, voy a llamar a Ginny!

Draco apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Aún no se lo has dicho? –preguntó, con expresión extrañada.

-Voy a decírselo ahora –contestó, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna explicación razonable que ofrecer.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-No, espera, será sólo un momento.

Pero Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Ella también estará preocupada cuando se lo cuentes, tendréis mucho que discutir. –Sonaba definitivo y Harry tuvo que admitir que tenía razón: bien mirado, era probable que su conversación con Ginny se prolongara-. Dudo mucho que vaya a dormir mucho esta noche después de esto, pero gracias por el aviso. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

Como Harry aún no había contactado con Ginny y la Red Flú seguía libre, Draco la usó para volver a Malfoy manor. Después, ya solo, Harry llamó a su ex mujer. Ginny no tardó en aparecer al otro lado de la chimenea. Parecía tranquila; eso quería decir que Albus no le había contado a ella las sospechas de Mei Pero su tranquilidad duró sólo hasta que el propio Harry le puso al corriente. Harry le dijo también lo mismo que les había dicho a Draco y a Cho y, como ellos, Ginny, que al final había terminado yendo a Grimmauld Place para estar más cómodos, sólo se calmó a medias.

-Deberíamos sacarlos del colegio. Ya sé que insistimos en que James volviera a Hogwarts, pero las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Quizás sea sólo una coincidencia. –Harry ya no sabía cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo-. ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver lo que encuentran los aurores?

Ella suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por las mejillas.

-¿Y si les ocurre algo?

-No creo que estén tan locos como para intentar algo contra ellos mientras los aurores estén investigando esos supuestos accidentes. Esperemos un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny tenía la misma expresión que Draco, que Cho. Probablemente la misma que la suya. ¿Cómo afrontaba uno saber que sus hijos podían estar corriendo un peligro mortal? ¿Cómo saber que estaban decidiendo correctamente?

* * *

><p>Blaise se irritó bastante cuando supo que los aurores querían volver a interrogarlo. No quería que los alumnos corrieran peligro alguno, pero estaba bastante harto de las sospechas sobre el profesorado. El año anterior ya había tenido que soportar que registraran sus cosas; aquel curso ya había pasado por dos controles de seguridad. Y no era el único; muchos también le expresaron sus protestas a McGonagall.<p>

-Yo también he de pasar por las mismas medidas de seguridad que todos. Sé que es molesto, pero no podemos arriesgar la vida de los alumnos.

-Pero, ¿no habíamos quedado en que lo de Seren Carmichael fue un accidente? –preguntó Trelawney, sonando algo perdida.

-Por favor, vuestra colaboración es importante –dijo la directora.

Así que Blaise tuvo que contestar algunas preguntas. Por suerte, él no había dejado la fiesta en ningún momento, y había varios testigos que podían dar fe de ello. En realidad, todos los profesores habían estado en la fiesta; hasta Binns se había dejado ver, aunque obviamente él no era un sospechoso. Blaise estaba bastante convencido de que sus compañeros eran inocentes.

A la mañana siguiente McGonagall dio un pequeño discurso durante el desayuno.

-Quiero comentarles dos cosas. La primera es que la señorita Carmichael sigue sin cambios, lo cual en su estado es una buena señal. Como siempre, nuestros mejores deseos están con ella. La segunda es que he decidido asignar tres elfos de Hogwarts a cada Casa para que se encarguen de la seguridad de sus alumnos. En el momento en el que cualquiera de ustedes se sienta en peligro, no duden en llamarlos: los elfos acudirán a salvarlos con la misma rapidez que si ustedes fueran sus amos. –McGonagall lanzó una mirada general bastante severa-. Castigaré con cien puntos menos a los alumnos que usen esta circunstancia para hacer el tonto con los elfos, ¿entendido?

Hubo un murmullo entre los alumnos. Blaise miró a Arcadia, que estaba sentada a su lado. Para ser sinceros, aquella decisión le parecía una buena idea. Los elfos podían ser excelentes guardaespaldas. Por otro lado, le costaba creer que hubiera otro Parásito infiltrado en el colegio. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con Hogwarts, que siempre acababa mezclado con todos los líos?

Cuando el desayuno terminó y se marchó hacia la puerta para ir a su despacho se encontró con algunos alumnos de Slytherin que le estaban esperando.

-Señor, ¿es que creen que intentaron asesinar a Carmichael?

-Es una posibilidad. Pero no se preocupen, los elfos sabrán cuidar de ustedes. Mientras tanto, por si acaso, les recomiendo que no vayan solos por los pasillos.

-Pero a Carmichael la atacaron dentro de una Sala Común, profesor Zabini –dijo una niña de segundo.

-No sea melodramática, señorita Harris. Todavía no hay una sola prueba de que no fuera un desgraciado accidente. Venga, vayan a sus clases.

Ellos obedecieron, pero se notaba que aún estaban preocupados. Blaise se acordó de cuando él había estado en segundo y el basilisco había atacado a toda esa gente. Sí, él tampoco había tenido unos años en Hogwarts muy tranquilos. Pero de algún modo, esta vez parecía peor.

_Continuará_


	21. Buscando un culpable

NdA: A partir de ahora voy a subir dos capis a la semana, uno los jueves y otro los domingos ^^ Muchísimas gracias a todos los que encontráis un momentito para dejar un comentario a pesar de las exigencias de la RL, sois los mejores ^^

Capítulo 21 **Buscando un culpable**

Un par de días después, los aurores que investigaban la teoría de Mei le pasaron su informe a Harry. Las conclusiones eran obvias: todos los profesores y todos los alumnos mayores de edad tenían coartada para el momento del accidente. No todos habían estado en el Gran Comedor, algunas parejitas se habían ido en busca de intimidad y un par de alumnos se habían quedado estudiando, pero hasta donde los aurores podían decir, no mentían sobre ello. Y además ninguno de los profesores o alumnos de Hogwarts tenía encima el hechizo de confidencialidad que hasta ahora habían encontrado en todos los Parásitos capturados.

Harry consideró durante unos segundos la posibilidad de conseguir permiso para interrogar a los alumnos de dieciséis años. ¿No habían reclutado a Draco con esa edad? Un alumno de sexto era más o menos igual de competente que uno de séptimo. Después decidió que, aunque fuera una molestia, tenía que hacerlo. La vida de unos niños, de sus hijos, estaba en juego. Lo más complicado sería interrogar a los sangremuggles, ya que sus padres no podían presenciar el interrogatorio en Hogwarts; necesitaban arreglar eso de algún modo.

Mientras pensaba en alguna solución, Chloe entró con el último parte médico de Seren. La niña había superado sus primeras cuarenta y ocho horas, evolucionaba bien de sus heridas internas y los medimagos pensaban que tenía posibilidades de salir adelante, aunque todavía estaba en coma. Harry aún estaba intentando asimilar que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída desde lo alto de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Había lo menos cien metros de altura. Pero por lo visto había caído de pie, el suelo había estado muy blando a causa de la lluvia y, probablemente, algún golpe de aire había frenado su caída.

-Mantenme informado –le dijo a Chloe-. Y mira a ver si se te ocurre algún sitio en el que podamos interrogar a los alumnos sangremuggles de sexto.

Ella pensó un poco.

-¿Por qué no el Caldero? No creo que McGonagall ponga inconveniente en permitir que los aurores lleven allí a los chicos.

Harry supuso que tendría que volver a llamar a la directora de Hogwarts. Por suerte, esta no puso inconveniente y le ayudó a organizarlo todo. Al final tuvieron que llevar también a algunos alumnos a un par de sitios más, pues no todos los padres muggles estaban en condiciones de ir a Londres entre semana. Los aurores trataron de causar las mínimas molestias posibles; todos esos padres ya sabían lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico –algunos hasta habían sido Obliviateados, presumiblemente por los Parásitos porque no habían querido unirse a ellos- y pensaban que estaban discriminando a sus hijos. A Harry le dolía en el alma que creyeran que iban contra los sangremuggles, sobre todo porque no era cierto: también estaban interrogando a los hijos de magos.

Pero con los alumnos de sexto sucedió lo mismo que con los de séptimo; todos tenían coartada. Y uno que no la tenía, un Gryffindor que se había ido pronto a dormir porque le dolía la cabeza, se ofreció por propia voluntad a declarar bajo veritaserum.

El mismo día que los medimagos afirmaron que lo único que podían hacer ya por Seren era esperar a que despertara por sí misma del coma –si es que lo hacía-, Harry se reunió en el ministerio con Ginny, Draco, Eddie Carmichael, Cho y su marido para contarles los resultados de las investigaciones.

-He revisado todas las declaraciones una docena de veces. Todo encaja. Todas las personas de Hogwarts con edad suficiente como para trabajar para los Parásitos tienen coartadas para el momento de la caída de Seren. Y no hay una sola persona en Hogwarts con hechizos de confidencialidad, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos.

-¿Habéis interrogado a ese Aldric con veritaserum? –replicó Carmichael, ásperamente.

-No, sus padres no dieron permiso –admitió Harry.

-Y supongo que tampoco habréis usado la veritaserum con todos los profesores.

-Todos estaban presentes en el Gran Comedor cuando ocurrió lo de tu hija. A no ser que creas que hay un complot entre los profesores de Hogwarts, es imposible que haya sido uno de ellos. Además, Seren no presentaba rastros de ningún hechizo y no había indicios de lucha en la Sala Común. Todo señala a un accidente.

Carmichael resopló despectivamente.

-Mientras ese chico no declare bajo veritaserum ni mi mujer ni yo nos creeremos lo del accidente.

-Sé que queréis encontrar un culpable, pero acusar a alguien sin pruebas no es la mejor opción, especialmente si hablamos de un chico de dieciséis años.

-¿Tus hijos van a quedarse en Hogwarts? –le preguntó entonces Draco.

-Sí –asintió Harry, intercambiando una mirada rápida con Ginny-. Sé que mis agentes han investigado a fondo. Y ahora que encima los elfos del colegio van a estar pendientes de los alumnos, están más seguros que nunca.

-Quizás deberíais interrogar también a los de quinto –sugirió Cho.

-No puedo imaginarme a los Parásitos incorporando a chicos de quince años a sus filas. Tenemos que poner un límite o terminaremos sospechando hasta de los de primero.

Huan, el marido de Cho, meneó la cabeza.

-A veces Mei hace las cosas más complicadas de lo que son. Yo no sé si lo de Seren fue un accidente o no, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no existe una conspiración de los Parásitos contra nuestros hijos.

-No fue un accidente –replicó el padre de Seren-. Mi hija no perdió el equilibrio por culpa del viento, mi hija fue empujada. Y por lo que veo, a nadie le importa. –Se puso de pie-. Esta reunión es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin más, salió en cuatro zancadas de la habitación. Harry no intentó detenerlo; en cierta manera, podía comprender su reacción, aunque no le gustara. Fue Draco quien rompió el instante de silencio incómodo que siguió a aquella partida.

-Lo de Mei y lo de Seren pueden haber sido accidentes, pero lo que le pasó a Scorpius fue intencionado. Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros de que fueran los Parásitos, podría haber sido algún alumno rabioso por las victorias de Slytherin o…

-Si estás insinuando… -empezó Ginny, acalorándose.

-No le estoy acusando a él –la cortó Draco, tajante, antes de que Harry pudiera calmar las cosas-. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que sin pruebas sólo tenemos teorías. –Miró a Harry-. Si vosotros los vais a dejar…

-Por el momento, sí. Ninguno de los tres ha sufrido ningún accidente raro. Si fueran los Parásitos tratando de vengarse, ¿no tratarían de ir también a por ellos? Al menos a por los dos chicos.

Draco dudó un momento y también asintió.

-Podemos ver qué pasa.

-¿De verdad estás seguro? –preguntó Cho, clavando los ojos en Harry.

No era una pregunta fácil y él pensó un poco antes de contestarla.

-Si los Parásitos van tras nuestros hijos, llevarlos a casa no cambiará nada, simplemente intentarán otra manera de llegar hasta ellos para hacerles daño. No sé si aquí está pasando algo. Sí sé que no hay una sola persona en Hogwarts mayor de dieciséis años trabajando para los Parásitos. Mientras no tengamos alguna evidencia más y sabiendo que ahora cuentan con la protección de los elfos, preferimos que se queden aquí, al menos de momento.

Ginny y él habían sopesado los pros y los contras y Harry sabía que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con dejarlos en Hogwarts; si no, no se habría atrevido a tomar él solo esa decisión. Además, Albus, Scorpius y Mei podían estar convencidos de lo que decían, pero ninguno de ellos les había pedido que los sacaran del colegio. Querían que atraparan al supuesto atacante, no irse de allí.

Cho y Huan mantuvieron una de esas conversaciones sin palabras, tan habituales en los matrimonios. Harry se dio cuenta de que era ella, Cho, la que tenía más dudas, pero al final decidió hacer lo mismo que los demás.

-Está bien. Nosotros también dejaremos a Mei en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Cuando Mei se enteró de las conclusiones a las que habían llegado los aurores tuvo que morderse la lengua para no tildarlos de incompetentes para arriba y no ofender indirectamente a Albus. No quería ofenderle. Pero los aurores eran unos estúpidos si pensaban que lo de Seren había sido sólo un accidente.<p>

-Tenemos que encontrar al culpable nosotros mismos, igual que el año pasado –les dijo a Albus y a Scorpius en un rinconcito de la biblioteca. Y pensaba a tener a Aldric Ollerton _muy_ vigilado.

-No sé, Mei –dijo Albus, dubitativo-. Con todo lo que han investigado los aurores…

-¿Y qué? También investigaron el año pasado, cuando les avisamos de que la Flauta de las Sirenas podía estar en Hogwarts. ¿Y acaso la encontraron? Esto es lo mismo.

Mei pensó en Seren, sumida en un coma del que no sabían si despertaría y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aquel era el golpe más duro que se había llevado en su vida, más que la muerte en Windfield de un abuelo que apenas conocía, más que el secuestro y posible asesinato de Angela Tavola. Seren era su mejor amiga, como una hermana mayor. Aunque sólo tuviera trece años, Mei ya sabía que en el mundo no abundaba la bondad y Seren era tan irremediablemente buena… Le maravillaba que hubiera personas como ella, capaces de ver lo positivo de todo el mundo.

Y lo peor de todo era saber que ella había estado cerca cuando había sucedido, que había tenido posibilidad de impedirlo o, al menos, de pillar al responsable. Pero había estado leyendo en la cama y no se había enterado de nada.

-Ni siquiera saben si se va a poner bien –continuó-. ¿Y vamos a dejar que el desgraciado que la tiró por esa ventana se salga con la suya? ¿De verdad os creéis que se cayó?

Albus y Scopius se miraron, y Mei supo que no estaban convencidos. Por un momento pensó que iban a darle la espalda, pero entonces asintieron a la vez.

-No creo que vayamos a encontrar nada, pero lo investigaremos si quieres –dijo Scorpius.

-Lo mismo digo –añadió Albus-. Por si acaso.´

Mei se sintió embargada de alivio, de agradecimiento.

-Gracias.

Albus la miró solemnemente.

-Seren también es amiga nuestra.

-Sí, además, si tienes razón, nos quieren a todos –dijo Scorpius, igual de serio-. Así que más vale que nosotros también nos aseguremos. Podemos usar las runas del año pasado, esas que servían para avisar de la llegada de un enemigo.

-Ya las he puesto por todo el colegio. De momento no han funcionado –reconoció Mei, un poco de mala gana. No quería que Albus y Scorpius interpretaran eso como una señal de que estaba equivocada respecto a los intentos de asesinato, pero tal y como temía, los dos parecieron un poco más escépticos que antes.

-Entonces es que igual sí que fueron accidentes –dijo Scorpius, con voz vacilante.

Mei meneó tercamente la cabeza, resistiendo el impulso de darle una patada al suelo.

-No lo fueron. Los Parásitos pueden haber encontrado la manera de burlar esas runas; quizás Bouchard se enteró de que el año pasado las usamos y se lo contó a su gente para que lo tuvieran en cuenta. Tenemos que intentar descubrir al culpable de otra manera.

-No sé, Mei…

Ella frunció las cejas.

-Habéis dicho que Seren es amiga vuestra –les recordó, conteniendo su indignación. Nunca había sido una persona de emociones muy fuertes, tendía a ser imperturbable, pero desde lo de Seren se sentía desquiciada, como si tuviera un huracán dentro de su cabeza.

Albus alzó las manos.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo, apaciguándola-. El año pasado las runas tampoco nos sirvieron de nada y al final sí que había un traidor en el colegio. Pensaremos en algo más.

Scorpius asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Sé que no me equivoco –dijo Mei, más calmada-. Ojalá me equivocara, pero no me equivoco. Ya lo veréis.

* * *

><p>James no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado Hogwarts en su ausencia. La mala reputación de Slytherin era ahora un recuerdo lejano, Scorpius y su hermano eran dos de los alumnos más respetados de todo el colegio y era frecuente ver grupos de amigos en los que se mezclaban alumnos de varias Casas, especialmente entre los alumnos más pequeños. Pero esos, después de todo, eran cambios positivos. El problema era que también los había negativos. Ahora había una tensión generalizada en el aire que él no había conocido; los alumnos cuchicheaban en pequeños grupos, evitaban ir solos por los pasillos, seguían de duelo por sus muertos en Windfield y en el mercado. A pesar de las malas relaciones con los Slytherin, James había vivido cuatro años de un Hogwarts en paz; el de ahora estaba inmerso en una guerra y eso se dejaba traslucir en cada rincón del castillo.<p>

Albus le recordó la intensidad de esos cambios cuando le preguntó si en Estados Unidos había aprendido algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarles a identificar al responsable del estado de su amiga Seren.

-Pensaba que había quedado claro que había sido un accidente.

-Posiblemente. Pero Mei no está convencida y nos ha pedido ayuda a Scorpius y a mí.

James pensó un poco, no muy seguro de que Mei tuviera razón. A él le parecía una teoría un poco traída por los pelos, pero rechazarla sin más era un riesgo muy gordo, sobre todo después de su propia experiencia con los Parásitos. Aún no podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte, que su tío Charlie hubiera sido capaz de llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo.

-No sé, Al, no se me ocurre nada. Sé que existe un conjuro que se llama Faces Revelum y sirve para descubrir a cualquiera que esté usando una poción multijugos, pero no creo que eso te sirva. No hay nadie usando la multijugos, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando Scorpius y su amigo fueron atacados en el campo de quidditch pensé que podría tratarse de algo así. Como cuando ese mortífago intentó hacerse pasar por un profesor de Hogwarts, ya sabes. Y Michael, Fred y yo nos estuvimos fijando en toda la gente de Hogwarts para ver si bebían constantemente de alguna petaca o algo así.

-¿No visteis a nadie?

-No, qué va. Pero Zabini debe de conocer algún conjuro útil –dijo, reconociéndole algo bueno a aquel profesor a regañadientes. Zabini no se había estado metiendo con él, como había temido en un primer momento, pero lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha en su estofado-. ¿Por qué no va a Scorpius a preguntárselo?

-Tiene miedo de que Zabini se lo diga a su padre y su padre se enfade pensando que se está metiendo en líos. Cada dos por tres dice que va a sacarlo del colegio. –Y entonces lo miró con una ligera desconfianza-. Tú no se lo digas tampoco a nadie, ¿eh?

-No, tranquilo –le aseguró-. Pero tú prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez. Si descubres algo debes decírselo a papá, ¿entendido?

Albus dio un resoplido irónico.

-Pues claro. Si es un Parásito te aseguro que no me apetece pelearme con él.

* * *

><p>Scorpius seguía teniendo muchas dudas sobre la existencia de un Parásito en el castillo, pero cumplió su parte del trato y pidió por correo un chivatoscopio lo bastante pequeño como para llevarlo siempre encima. En los siguientes días no se desprendió de él, pero sólo se activó cuando pasó cerca de Peeves, quien estaba tirando globos de agua a los alumnos. Mei y Al tampoco tuvieron más suerte con sus ideas; la primera había vuelto a examinarlos alrededores de la ventana por la que seguramente había caído Seren, pero no encontró nada, ni tampoco Albus vio nada fuera de lo normal en el Mapa del Merodeador.<p>

Y por si acaso, todos tomaban precauciones. Mei y él colocaron las mismas protecciones alrededor de su cama como las que Albus tenía desde principio de curso por culpa del gato de Stimpson. Como la mayoría de los alumnos, también procuraban no ir solos por el castillo, al menos iban en grupos de tres. Sin embargo, eso hacía un poco complicado que él y Albus pudieran pasar un rato a solas y tuvieron que pensar algo para solventarlo.

La solución fue reunirse en la vieja clase de música donde se habían encontrado ya tantas veces, pues era fácil cerrarla por dentro. Aunque en teoría habían quedado para ver si se les ocurría algo más que probara definitivamente si lo de Seren había sido o no un accidente, tardaron muy poco en estar besándose concienzudamente. Entre una cosa y otra, no habían tenido una buena sesión de besos desde antes de la fiesta de San Valentín y Scorpius había echado de menos la sensación de perderse en la boca de Albus y en sus ojos verdes e intensos.

-Tienes el color de ojos más bonito que he visto nunca –comentó, observándolos con fascinación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Sí? –dijo Albus, esbozando una sonrisa algo avergonzada-. A mí me gustan los tuyos. Están hechos como de plata.

Scorpius pensaba que sus ojos resultaban descoloridos, y más aún en comparación con los de Al, que a veces parecían brillar con luz propia. Pero le gustó saber que Al opinaba algo tan poético al respecto.

-He encontrado otro sitio al que quiero que vayamos –dijo mientras sus dedos recorrían ahora el puente de su pecosa nariz. Albus, como siempre, le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Cuál?

-He leído que en Irak existe un lago que en las noches de luna llena sus aguas son como una ventana al pasado y puedes ver imágenes de un asentamiento mágico que había allí hace miles de años, incluso de la gente que vivía allí.

-Guau… Podemos ir allí después de ver las pirámides de Egipto.

-Trato –dijo Scorpius, dándole besos en la cálida piel del cuello. Era perfecto estar así con Albus, charlando de cosas que les hacían soñar, no tener pesadillas-. Ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre.

-Sin pensar en nada más –dijo Albus.

-Sí, sin pensar en nada más –asintió, antes de dejar el cuello y volver a su boca.

Albus soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se movió para colocarse encima de él. Scorpius le sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y metió la mano por debajo para acariciarle la cintura, la parte baja de la espalda. A veces era como si la ropa le quemara, como si toda la piel de su cuerpo dijera que quería tocar a Al. Ahora entendía perfectamente por qué la gente quería desnudarse para hacer esas cosas.

Sin dejar de besarle, Albus se colocó de manera que sus erecciones quedaron una apretada contra la otra y empezó a moverse lentamente. Scorpius dio un pequeño jadeo y se tensó bajo Albus.

-Oh, Merlín…

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía cruzó las piernas por detrás de la espalda de Albus, buscando un mayor contacto. Sus caderas de movían al mismo ritmo que las de Al y su respiración era cada vez más jadeante y su polla presionaba con tanta fuerza contra la tela de sus pantalones que casi dolía. Sus gemidos eran ahogados por la insistente lengua de Albus, que seguía enlazada con la suya.

Sus caderas dieron un salto hacia arriba con el orgasmo, intenso y breve como un disparo. Al alcanzó el suyo unos segundos después; Scorpius observó sus rasgos contraídos en una expresión de placer con un amor tan brutal que lo dejó sin habla. La gente podía creer que eran unos críos, que su amor era poco más de un juego, pero él sabía que se equivocaban, que Albus era suyo, y él era de Albus, y no había más que hablar.

* * *

><p>A finales de marzo, cuando todos habían preparado las maletas para irse al día siguiente a casa por las vacaciones de Pascua, Mei salió a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, aunque el tiempo no acompañaba. Iba sola, lo cual probablemente no era una buena idea, pero no quería hablar con nadie. Tenía la cabeza puesta en Seren, que seguía sin cambios. Llevaba ya más de seis semanas en coma, y a cada día que pasaba sus posibilidades de despertar menguaban. Lo sabía porque había leído bastante sobre el tema, gracias a unos libros de Neurología que les había pedido a los Inefables con la excusa de que podían servirle para la investigación que llevaba a cabo por ellos. La verdad era que desde lo de Seren no le había dedicado demasiado tiempo a eso. Albus y Scorpius decían que la mejor manera de vengarse de quien le había hecho eso a Seren era averiguar cómo conseguían que los muggles sobrevivieran a los Trasladores, pero no podía concentrarse.<p>

Además, lo que ella quería era encontrar al responsable directo de que su mejor amiga estuviera en coma. Y ojalá pasara en Azkaban el resto de su vida, pudriéndose de asco.

Aunque Mei iba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó un ruido indefinido a sus espaldas y se giró, casi esperando ver un thestral. Habían dejado de ser invisibles para ella desde el enfrentamiento con Bouchard. Pero no había nada, sólo algunos árboles y matorrales. Mei siguió caminando, con el oído más atento, y unos segundos más tarde oyó otro ruido, similar al primero. El corazón se le aceleró un poco y de repente fue consciente de lo sola que estaba, de que nadie podría ayudarla si pasaba algo. Sin apartar la vista del camino, Mei sacó su varita.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie contestó. En ese momento sólo se escuchaba el rumor habitual del aire libre. De pronto sus ojos captaron movimiento en un arbusto que había a seis o siete pasos de ella. Mei se asustó y reaccionó sin pensar, lanzando un Desmaius en dirección al arbusto y echando a correr como una loca hacia el castillo. Entonces oyó claramente que alguien corría tras ella. No, no, no… Mei se asustó aún más y empezó a moverse entre los árboles con la esperanza de que eso impidiera que le alcanzara algún maleficio en la espalda. No se atrevía a frenar lo suficiente como para girarse y atacar a su perseguidor por sorpresa, tenía miedo de no ser lo bastante rápida. Sólo podía correr, atenta a los pasos que sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

No dejes que me alcance, por Merlín, suplicó, aterrada. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y le dolían los pulmones. Su miedo aumentó al ver que el bosquecillo se acababa. Para seguir su carrera hacia Hogwarts tendría que salir al descubierto.

De repente, oyó voces delante de ella.

-¡Socorro! –gritó con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Mei siguió corriendo hacia la derecha, de donde creía que venían las voces. Si conseguía llegar hasta aquellas personas estaría a salvo. Y entonces los vio, a unos cincuenta metros de ella. Eran Hagrid y los Scamander, que la observaban con expresión preocupada y la varita en la mano.

-¡Mei!

Ella tragó un sollozo de alivio y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Hagrid!

Cuando llegó junto a él, casi estuvo a punto de abrazarlo. Hagrid le puso las manos en los hombros y Mei sintió su peso, reconfortante en ese momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alguien me perseguía… -dijo, jadeando por la carrera-. Alguien con un hechizo desilusionador o algo así.

-¿Te ha atacado?

Mei negó con la cabeza.

-No.

Hagrid miró a su alrededor, todavía con la varita firmemente empuñada en la mano y apuntó en la dirección de la que había venido ella.

-_Homenum Revelio_. – Mei esperaba que apareciera su perseguidor, pero no pasó nada-. Ahora no parece que haya nadie. Vamos, volvamos todos al castillo. Será mejor que le contemos esto a la directora.

Mei asintió, deseosa de llegar cuanto antes al colegio, y echó a andar con él y los Scamander, quienes la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Ya no puede pasarte nada, tranquila –le consoló uno de ellos, seguramente Lorcan.

-¿Has podido ver algo? –preguntó el otro.

-No, sólo le he oído. Me he echado a correr y él corría detrás de mí.

-Igual era alguien gastándote una broma –sugirió el supuesto Lorcan.

Pero Mei no creía que fuera una broma. Estaba segura de que se había vuelto a salvar por los pelos de morir.

-Ya veremos.

* * *

><p>Hagrid la llevó directamente al despacho de McGonagall. Mei, que ya estaba un poco más tranquila, le contó lo que había pasado. La directora la escuchó con expresión seria, pero cuando le preguntó si alguien había llegado a ver algo o si le habían atacado de algún modo, Mei comprendió que no iba a creerse lo del ataque.<p>

-Le aseguro que había alguien.

-Mei, sé que piensas que hay alguien en Hogwarts que quiere haceros daño a ti y a tus amigos. No dudo que hayas oído algo, pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que no era tu imaginación jugándote una mala pasada? Quizás sólo era un animal.

-No era un animal. Si hubiera sido un animal lo habría visto corriendo detrás de mí.

La directora se giró hacia Hagrid, que se había quedado en el despacho.

-¿Tú qué dices, Hagrid?

-Yo no vi ni oí nada.

Mei reprimió un suspiro de frustración.

-No veo necesario abrir otra investigación –dijo la directora-. Los aurores y los vigiles ya han hecho todo lo que ha podido y no han encontrado evidencias de que tengamos un enemigo en Hogwarts. No tiene sentido que volvamos a molestarlos para nada.

Mei dejó el despacho pensando que los adultos eran, salvo honrosas excepciones, idiotas perdidos. Al pie de la escalera la esperaban Albus, Scorpius y los gemelos Scamander, quienes debían de haber puesto al corriente a los primeros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Albus.

-¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall? –preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Mientras se alejaban de allí, Mei les puso a todos al día, sin disimular su enfado.

-Y si vosotros tampoco me creéis, me da lo mismo –finalizó dignamente-. Yo sé que alguien me estaba persiguiendo.

-Pero, ¿no te parece sospechoso que no te atacara? –dijo Scorpius, pensativo-. A lo mejor sólo era algún idiota gastándote una broma pesada.

-Sí, eso le he dicho yo –dijo el supuesto Lorcan.

-No ha sido una broma –insistió.

-Bueno, nosotros seguiremos adelante con… lo que ya sabéis –dijo Albus, echándoles una mirada a los gemelos. Mei comprendió que hablaba de sus planes por encontrar a la persona que casi había matado a Seren, pero que no quería decirlo delante de los Scamander.

-Sí, a ver si se nos ocurre algo durante las vacaciones –añadió Scorpius.

_Continuará_


	22. Vacaciones de Pascua

**NdA:** Este capi se lo dedico a Albus Dumbledore Black, que el otro día fue su cumpleaños. ¡Ojalá te guste! ^^

Aún no estoy segura, tengo que ver cómo va esta semana, pero igual los domingos publicaré por la tarde, no al mediodía como he hecho hasta ahora.

Capítulo 22 **Vacaciones de Pascua**

-¿Es verdad que estamos aquí porque unos tipos quieren hacernos daño? –le preguntó David a Albus la tarde en que fueron a visitarlos. Desde aquel cuarto se podía oír el ruido amortiguado de la discusión entre sus padres. Tío Dudley quería saber cuándo podrían recuperar su antigua vida. Albus suponía que sus tíos y sus primos tendrían que quedarse allí hasta que atraparan a los Parásitos.

Pero hasta ahora nunca había hablado del tema con su primo. Sin embargo, David ya tenía once años, tres más que Brooklyn. Con esa edad, ya se enteraba de las cosas.

-Sí. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, aquí no pueden encontraros.

-Sí, por el Fidelius, lo sé.-Suspiró-. Pero esto es un rollo: echo de menos mi casa, cada vez que se nos acaba la batería de los ordenadores tardamos siglos en cargarlas otra vez y encima nunca puedo invitar a nadie del colegio aquí. ¿Crees que falta mucho para que los atrapen?

-No es tan sencillo –dijo, sintiéndose casi como un adulto informado hablando con un niño-. Es como intentar atrapar a unos terroristas. Aunque captures a uno, siempre hay más.

Su primo se quedó desilusionado un momento y después le contempló con interés.

-¿Tú sabes hechizos para defenderte?

-Claro, los aprendemos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Y puedes matar a alguien con eso? –Albus no supo qué contestar y se encogió de hombros. Muchos de sus Diffindo del año anterior habían dado en el blanco, cortando brazos y piernas, pero no quería pensar en si alguno de ellos habían llegado a desangrarse hasta morir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué posibilidad prefería-. Hogwarts suena más divertido que mi instituto. Allí sólo das mates, ciencias y esas cosas.

Albus miró a su primo. Debía de ser raro ser muggle y tener una hermana bruja, saber que te estabas perdiendo la magia. Los Parásitos estaban llenos de personas en su situación, tan envidiosas que estaban dispuestas incluso a asesinar niños para convertirse en magos.

-¿Te da rabia no tener magia?

David se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco. Ya te digo, habría preferido ir a Hogwarts antes que a ese instituto asqueroso. Aunque mi padre dice que la magia sólo trae problemas.

Albus estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no era verdad, pero se calló después de pensar que hablarle maravillas de la magia no era una buena idea, pues todo lo que podía conseguir era que a su primo le fastidiara más no ser mago. David siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre Hogwarts y comparando una escuela con otra hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse y se reunieron en la habitación con Red Flú. Su tío Dudley aún la miraba con desconfianza aunque, según decía su padre, se había acostumbrado perfectamente a tener elfina.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Lily se quedó en el salón para llamar por Red Flú a alguna de sus amigas y él se fue al comedor con su padre y con James; este último había estado delante durante toda la conversación entre su padre y su tío y dijo con vehemencia que este último era injusto.

-Todo el mundo lo está pasando mal, no son ellos solos.

-Olvídalo –dijo su padre, dando señales de preferir no echar más leña al fuego.

James apretó los labios, miró a Albus y los dos se subieron a la habitación del primero para poder hablar a gusto. A esas alturas ya estaban acostumbrados a pensar que tenían dos casas y obrar en consecuencia; ya no era tan raro tampoco que sus padres vivieran separados.

-No ha parado de agobiar a papá –dijo James-. Como si fuera culpa suya que tengan que esconderse de los Parásitos. ¿Prefiere volver a su casa y que lo maten o lo secuestren?

-Son unos quejicas –convino Albus.

-Papá está haciendo todo lo que puede. Se creen que es Merlín o algo así. Ya me gustaría verlos a ellos intentando atrapar a los Parásitos.

Albus asintió lealmente. Era muy fácil decir que había que acabar con los Parásitos, pero él, que llevaba semanas tratando de atrapar a uno de ellos, sabía que conseguirlo era mucho, mucho más complicado.

* * *

><p>Mei había quedado con los chicos en hacerle una visita a Seren durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Al principio sus padres pusieron mala cara, decían que era mejor que la recordara como cuando estaba bien, pero cuando insistió y les dijo que Albus y Scorpius ya habían conseguido permiso de sus respectivos padres terminaron cediendo.<p>

Acompañada de su padre, Mei llegó a la Sala de Espera. Albus ya estaba allí, con su madre. Llevaba un ramo de flores muy bonitas en la mano. Scorpius sólo tardó un par de minutos más en aparecer, él con su padre. Los dos iban de negro, aunque Scorpius no vestía de luto en Hogwarts, cuando iba sin uniforme. La sonrisa que éste le dirigió a Albus chocó con el rígido y cortés saludo que se dirigieron el señor Malfoy y la señora Potter.

La madre de Albus ya sabía en qué habitación se encontraba Seren. La habían ingresado en la cuarta planta, donde estaban todos los heridos por algún hechizo peligroso o mal ejecutado, aunque ese obviamente no era el problema de Seren. Al parecer, algunas maldiciones causaban daños similares en el cerebro y en los órganos internos y algún medimago había decidido que ese era el mejor sitio para mantenerla bajo observación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mei fue la primera en entrar. Había otra paciente más compartiendo el cuarto, pero los ojos de Mei volaron hacia Seren. Estaba mucho más delgada que antes, tanto que daba un poco de impresión verla. También estaba pálida y ojerosa, como si llevara días sin dormir en vez de haberse pasado semanas en esa cama. Por un momento, Mei pensó que sus padres tenían razón, después de todo, y que habría sido mejor si no la hubiera visto en ese estado.

La madre de Seren estaba allí con ella y los saludó con una sonrisa desangelada, de circunstancias. Mei notó de pronto la mano de su padre apretándole el hombro para darle ánimos y se forzó a sí misma a acercarse a la cama de Seren. Le daba un miedo tonto, que no podía explicarse. Ya cerca de ella, notó que olía distinto de cómo olía en el colegio; debía de ser olor a enfermedad grave, a hospital. Il Cavalieri, su familiar, estaba reposando sobre el estómago de Seren y croó al verlos aproximarse. A Mei se le puso un nudo en la garganta al pensar que el sapo se aseguraría de que ningún bichito se acercara a su ama mientras se encontraba en ese sueño inacabable.

-Seren, soy Mei –dijo, tratando de dominarse. Los libros que había leído decían que no había pruebas claras de lo que los pacientes en coma podían escuchar o sentir-. He venido a verte con Albus y Scorpius.

-Sí, hola, Seren –dijo Albus a sus espaldas.

Mei se giró hacia ellos y se dio cuenta de que debían sentirse tan raros de verla así como ella. Había algo casi antinatural en su estado.

-Nosotros sabemos que no fue un accidente –dijo Mei, bajando la voz para que no la oyeran los adultos-. Los chicos y yo estamos tratando de encontrar al cerdo que te tiró por la ventana.

Debía saberlo, debía saber que a ellos no habían podido engañarlos.

-¿Crees que nos oye? –dijo Scorpius, también en voz baja.

-Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero es posible. Hay gente que ha estado en coma y al despertar ha dicho que oía algunas cosas.

Albus dejó las flores sobre la mesita de noche y miró a Seren con compasión.

-No es justo…

La madre de Seren les estaba contando a sus padres las últimas novedades, que eran más bien escasas. Seren, simplemente, ni mejoraba ni empeoraba. Todas sus heridas internas habían sanado ya, el único problema era que seguía en coma.

La visita fue corta, pero se hizo larga. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, por mucho que apreciara a Seren, no se sentía a gusto allí. Encontrarla en ese estado lo volvía todo más real y horrible, pues ella, al contrario que los chicos, no había llegado a verla siquiera tras la caída. Cuando salieron de allí y cada uno volvió a su casa, Mei se sentía deprimida y nerviosa. Lo único bueno era que si Seren… No, no, _cuando_ Seren despertara podrían decirle que habían ido a visitarla, que no se habían olvidado de ella. Pero había dolido mucho verla así.

-¿Estás bien? –le dijo su madre, cuando llegó a casa un rato después.

-Sí –contestó, aunque era mentira.

No debió sonar muy convincente, porque su madre le acarició el pelo y trató de animarla.

-Hay que esperar lo mejor, Mei. Los medimagos no han dicho que sea un coma irreversible, hay margen para la esperanza.

-Es mi mejor amiga –dijo, sin poder evitar que le cayeran dos lagrimones.

Su madre le abrazó.

-Lo sé, cariño. Tranquila, ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

Y Mei, por una vez, no tuvo ganas de replicar que no había manera de saberlo; sólo quiso creer.

* * *

><p>Narcissa sabía que a Draco no le gustaba demasiado que fuera sola al callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade, preocupado no sólo por los Parásitos, sino también por la reacción de antiguas víctimas de los mortífagos. Su hijo parecía haber olvidado que en los primeros años, los más duros de todos, había sido ella la que había tenido que dar la cara por él y por Lucius. Además, iba con Wobby, así que en caso de peligro contaba con el elfo para ponerse a salvo.<p>

Sin embargo, no había peligro alguno. Mucha gente la reconocía, pero nadie la estaba mirando mal y muchos conocidos la saludaban y le preguntaban por Draco y los niños. Ah, cuánto lamentaba que Lucius no estuviera vivo, que no pudiera ver aquello, ni a Draco como uno de los hombres fuertes del ministerio. No poder compartir esas cosas con él hacía que no parecieran tener tanto valor. La vida parecía haber perdido su sabor sin Lucius.

Pero Narcissa no quería ponerse triste ni dejarse llevar por el dolor de esa ausencia. A Lucius, para empezar, no le habría gustado. Y Draco y los niños la necesitaban. Con un esfuerzo arrinconó su nostalgia en un recóndito lugar de su mente y se concentró en los ingredientes de pociones que tenía delante. Aunque Draco era quien se encargaba de tener la mansión surtida con las pociones más habituales –dolor de cabeza, insomnio, dolor de estómago, resaca…-, Narcissa necesitaba una poción para luchar contra una pequeña plaga en sus plantas y le apetecía prepararla personalmente.

Cuando terminó allí, se fue a Flourish y Botts para ver si había algún libro nuevo que pareciera interesante y se dirigió a la sección de novelas muggles. Supervisar los libros obligatorios de los niños le había hecho ver que los muggles eran capaces de escribir muy bien, sin ofender a las brujas y a los magos. Esa tal Agatha Christie le había gustado mucho y esperaba encontrar alguna otra novelita suya. Mientras buscaba, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella y al girarse y encontrarse con Carling, ese repulsivo guardia de Azkaban, frunció los labios con asco.

-Señora Malfoy, cuánto tiempo sin verla…

-Si me disculpa –dijo ella bruscamente, dispuesta a irse sin más.

-Vamos, si hace años que no hablamos. ¿Recuerda? Desde que su marido estaba en Azkaban. –Narcissa se detuvo porque Carling estaba alzando cada vez más la voz y al final toda la tienda iba a enterarse de lo que fuera que aquel cerdo pensaba decir. Pero mientras se giraba para recibir sus insultos más o menos disimulados, decidió que Carling había malgastado su única oportunidad de no sufrir represalias ahora que los Malfoy habían vuelto a ocupar un lugar más que respetable en el mundo mágico-. No era el más valiente de los hombres, ¿verdad? Siempre resulta un poco patético ver llorar a un hombre adulto. Su hijo… Bueno, la manzana nunca cae demasiado lejos del árbol, ¿verdad?

Narcissa mantuvo su expresión más imperturbable mientras se juraba a sí misma que Carling lloraría lágrimas de sangre antes de morir.

-¿Tiene algo más que decir? Mi familia me espera.

-Era mucho más simpática conmigo cuando venía a Azkaban, señora Malfoy. ¿Recuerda aquella vez en la que casi me suplicó de rodillas que le diera a su maridito una manta extra? Lástima que llegara aquel guardia, nos lo podríamos…

Una voz la hizo salir de ese lugar secreto que tenía en su interior donde nada ni nadie podía herirla.

-Narcissa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Era Potter, cuyos ojos iban de ella a Carling con suspicacia.

-La señora Malfoy y yo sólo recordábamos viejos tiempos, jefe Potter –dijo él, untuoso-. Buenas tardes.

Cuando se marchó para irse, Narcissa sintió unos terribles deseos de darse una ducha.

-Narcissa, ¿le estaba molestando? –preguntó Harry, tratando claramente de sonar delicado.

-No.

-Está usted pálida. Por favor, acompáñeme fuera, la invito a una taza de té.

Narcissa quería irse a casa, pero por alguna razón que no comprendió se dejó sacar de la tienda y conducir hasta Innsbruck, la taberna que regentaban dos mujeres alemanas. Harry la llevó hasta una de las mesas y volvió un minuto después con una taza de té y una jarra de zumo de calabaza para él. Narcissa ya se sentía un poco mejor, más compuesta. Supuso que en parte era la quieta confianza que emanaba del propio Harry. La había tenido con diecisiete años y por supuesto la tenía ahora.

-Ese era Carling, uno de los guardias de Azkaban, ¿no es cierto?

Ella asintió brevemente y decidió ir directa al grano.

-Harry, te agradecería si no le hablaras de esto a Draco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se preocuparía excesivamente y ya tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza –contestó, una manera muy suave de decir que Draco ataría cabos, porque Carling sólo podía acercarse a ella por una razón, y trataría de matarlo.

Durante un momento, Harry no dijo nada.

-¿Y por qué razón encontraría preocupante que Carling estuviera hablando con usted? –dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Narcissa no contestó, dándose cuenta de que Harry sabía leer mejor entre líneas de lo que había pensado. Debería haberlo imaginado; al fin y al cabo era un auror-. Narcissa, si la estaba molestando…

Ella suspiró y decidió darle lo más parecido a la verdad.

-Nos ha visto en nuestro momento de mayor debilidad y ha disfrutado con ello. Ha venido a recordármelo, pero no creo que eso sea ilegal.

Harry volvió a quedarse callado unos segundos.

-He oído algunos rumores sobre Carling. ¿Son ciertos?

-No presto atención a los chismes.

-Narcissa, si ese hombre se pasa de la raya con los presos hay que detenerlo.

Pero Narcissa no quería un juicio en el que Draco y ella tuvieran que revivir todas esas humillaciones y sabía que su hijo tampoco lo quería. Además, Carling se detendría. No ese día ni al siguiente, ella sabía ser paciente y esperar al momento adecuado. Algún día.

-Harry, creo que estás imaginándote demasiadas cosas. Carling es un hombre odioso, no lo niego, pero nunca he oído que le pusiera a un preso la mano encima o que le lanzara algún hechizo. Y ahora, por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Draco. Sé cuidar de mí misma. Mejor que él de sí mismo, si me permites que lo diga.

Él pareció reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, aunque estaba claro que el asunto aún le escamaba,

-Está bien, no se lo diré. Pero si alguna vez oye algo sobre Carling y me lo quiere contar… hágalo, por favor.

Narcissa se lo prometió sin tener la más mínima intención de cumplirlo y le agradeció con mucha más sinceridad el té, las molestias. Todavía se sentía como si necesitara una ducha, pero las atenciones de Harry la habían serenado bastante. Al menos cuando llegara a casa no tendría que encerrarse en la sala de entrenamiento para desahogarse haciendo explotar cosas.

* * *

><p>Ginny no había tenido intención de hacer que sus hijos y Caspian se conocieran ya, pensaba que era demasiado pronto, pero la prensa había descubierto su romance unos días atrás y aunque no fuera primera página, había bastado para que los niños estuvieran al corriente de lo que pasaba. Preguntaron por él, curiosos, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que quizás era mejor dejar que lo conocieran un poco, quizás así se sentirían más cómodos cuando leyeran sobre ellos en la prensa. Entonces habló con Caspian, no muy segura de cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Lo que había entre ellos no era sólo sexo, pero tampoco podía decirse que estuvieran ya pensando en casarse o algo así.<p>

-Claro, no hay ningún problema –contestó él, sin darle importancia.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Y por eso, aquella noche, Ginny se aseguró por centésima vez de que la cena iba bien y miró su reloj con nerviosismo. Caspian no tardaría en llegar a casa para cenar y esperaba de todo corazón que la cosa saliera bien. No había razón para que Lily y los chicos no sintieran simpatía por él, especialmente cuando no parecían pensar que Caspian quería sustituir a Harry, o algo así.

De momento, ellos bromeaban sin malicia sobre las molestias que se estaba tomando aquella noche. James incluso había preparado una ensalada al estilo de los Estados Unidos. Albus estaba quizás un poco más sombrío, pero no demasiado, y probablemente tenía más relación con la visita al hospital del día anterior que con la presencia de Caspian.

A las siete, Caspian apareció con una botella de vino y una caja enorme de dulces de Honeydukes para el postre. Ginny le dio un beso, algo cohibida –era la primera vez que lo besaba delante de sus hijos- y después hizo las presentaciones. Caspian les estrechó la mano a los tres.

-Encantado de conoceros. Vuestra madre me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-¿Es verdad que conoce a Christian Stump? –preguntó Lily, expectante.

-Claro, ha actuado en un par de obras mías. Hagamos una cosa, la próxima vez que le vea le pediré un autógrafo para ti, ¿vale?

Era obvio que con eso ya se había ganado a su hija. Ahora faltaban los dos chicos. Ginny los hizo pasar a todos al comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, y empezó a servir la comida. De primero, para acompañar la ensalada de James, había hecho unos pastelillos de riñones y una fuente de guisantes con mantequilla, que los niños se comían muy bien. El plato principal era cordero al horno. Había seguido una de las legendarias recetas de su madre, y con que le saliera la mitad de bueno que a ella sería más que suficiente.

Peony Silverstone, la sobrina de Caspian, iba a la misma clase que James, pero a Huffepuff. Cuando Caspian la mencionó, James se puso un poco incómodo.

-No hablo mucho con ella.

Algo en su manera de decirlo hizo que Ginny pensara inmediatamente en el asunto de Scorpius. James le había dicho que no tenía problemas, pero Neville, con el que también había hablado, le había confesado que casi todo el mundo guardaba las distancias con él. Probablemente la sobrina de Caspian era una de esas personas.

Pero exceptuando ese momento, la cena fue bien. A los niños parecía caerles bastante simpático, que era lo importante. Caspian trataba a James igual que a Albus y a Lily. No habría podido seguir adelante con él si alguna de esas dos cosas no se hubiera cumplido. Sus hijos eran lo primero.

Los tres niños, que ya no eran tan niños, se subieron a sus cuartos poco después de la cena, dejándolos solos. Caspian le acarició el pelo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Tienes unos hijos encantadores.

-Sí, no puedo quejarme –dijo ella, complacida-. La cosa ha ido bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. No tenía duda de que iba a ser así.

Ginny sintió una pregunta quemándole de pronto los labios. Nunca habían hablado directamente de ese tema. Ella le había contado cosas de sus hijos, él la había escuchado sin hacer preguntas sobre ese punto en concreto. Simplemente había dado por sentado que estaba con ella porque no le horrorizaba lo de James; si no, lo normal habría sido que no se hubiera acercado en un primer lugar.

-¿Qué piensa… qué piensa tu familia de lo que hizo James hace dos años?

Caspian se puso más serio; se notaba que no había esperado esa pregunta.

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Quiero saberlo –dijo ella, con sencillez.

Él no contestó inmediatamente.

-Sólo saben que James intentó robarle la magia al chico de los Malfoy. No le conocen. Pero si los Malfoy parecen haberse olvidado de ese asunto, ¿por qué no pueden olvidarse los demás? Tenemos problemas mucho más acuciantes.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que no había respondido realmente a su pregunta. Probablemente su familia miraba a James con cierto recelo. Quizás incluso a ella misma, por ser divorciada. Harry era el Chico-que-vivió, a él no le afectaría tanto.

-Me preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu familia de lo nuestro.

-No pienses en eso. Ellos no se meten en mi vida privada.

Sus ojos parecían sinceros y Ginny se sintió un poco más aliviada. Caspian le gustaba de verdad. Quizás era un poco pronto para decidir si podría estar con él toda la vida, pero sabía que quería darle una oportunidad honesta a su relación, ver qué pasaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, feliz, como una adolescente de nuevo. Valía la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

><p>-Me alegro por tu hermana, pero ¿por qué ella encuentra un buen tipo a la primera y a mí me tocan sólo chalados?<p>

Ron se rió silenciosamente.

-No sé, colega, ¿mala suerte?

Harry levantó su jarra de cerveza en un brindis irónico.

-Ya lo puedes decir.

Estaban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Sólo una; a Ron no le gustaba pasar tiempo fuera de casa cuando sus hijos estaban de vacaciones porque quería disfrutarlos esos pocos días. Harry disponía de más libertad, ya que sus propios hijos estaban con Ginny, pero tampoco tenía ganas de alargar la noche. Además, se había dado cuenta de que en los últimos años, seguramente a raíz de las primeras desapariciones y el divorcio, había empezado a beber un poco más de lo habitual en él. No era nada grave, pero prefería quitarse el mal hábito ya y tener más cuidado; no necesitaba volverse alcohólico.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó Ron-. ¿Algo serio?

-Algo así –admitió Harry-. No me va mucho lo de los rollos de una noche. Me gustaba estar casado, hasta que todo empezó a estropearse. No me importaría volver a tener algo parecido.

-Seguro que encuentras a alguien, antes o después. Tú eres un buen partido. Y oye, si quieres probar suerte con el viejo Charlie ahora que está aquí, tienes mi bendición.

Harry soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-Muchas gracias, hombre, me quitas un peso de encima.

-Bueno, al menos con él sabes que es de confianza –dijo Ron, continuando la broma-. No va a contarle a Corazón de Bruja lo enamorado que está de ti.

-No me lo recuerdes.-Aquel idiota se había convertido ahora en un habitual de esa revista y era más famoso por sus amoríos con actrices de teatro y jugadores de quidditch que por su trabajo como arquitecto.

Pero aquel recuerdo no era en modo alguno suficiente como para ponerlo de mal humor. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ron y él no se tomaban una cerveza mano a mano; normalmente, cuando no les acompañaba Hermione lo hacía alguno de los chicos. Y no es que él no adorara pasar tiempo con Hermione, pero a veces echaba de menos pasar un rato a solas con Ron, el primer amigo, sin contar a Hagrid, que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Quizás deberías intentarlo con alguien que también sea famoso, ya sabes. Alguien que también quiera mantener a la prensa lejos de su vida privada.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Estrellas del quidditch?

-Por ejemplo.

Había unos cuantos jugadores de ambos sexos que no estaban nada mal, pero Harry no podía evitar pensar que eran demasiado jóvenes para él.

-Supongo que si tiene que pasar, pasará –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que le pido al destino es que no me envíe más desequilibrados mientras tanto.

-Oh… -Ron arqueó las cejas, mirando a algo que estaba por detrás de Harry, y se echó a reír-. El destino te odia, Harry.

Harry se giró con un mal presentimiento.

-Hola, Harry…

Era Romilda Vane. Harry gimió para sus adentros mientras Ron seguía riendo. Romilda tenía una hija en quinto, Alexandra, cuyo padre, según le habían dicho, era un muggle con el que ella había tenido una breve relación; sin embargo, seguía soltera y tras la guerra había estado acosándolo un poco, incluso casado con Ginny, hasta que ésta se había hartado un día y además de soltarle una andanada de invectivas le había atizado con un Mocomurciélago tan fuerte que Romilda había pasado tres meses pegada a un pañuelo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a molestarlo, presa de un saludable terror hacia Ginny, pero Harry comprendió que Romilda debía de haber pensado que entre el divorcio y su relación con Caspian, su ex mujer ya no era un obstáculo.

Mientras se preparaba para quitársela de encima, Harry pensó de pasada en las ásperas técnicas de Draco, quien sin duda habría sido aún más duro que Ginny si se hubiera encontrado en esa situación.

-Hola, Romilda –dijo, sin levantarse ni ofrecerle un asiento-. ¿Recuerdas a Ron?

-Hola –dijo ella, con bastante desinterés, antes de dirigirle a Harry una sonrisa luminosa-. Me alegra muchísimo verte, Harry, ¿cómo te va todo?

-Bien.

-Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero me encantaría quedar contigo para charlar un rato. Me has tenido un poco preocupada con todas las cosas que te han estado pasando… Dime, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos este fin de semana?

-No, gracias, no me atrevería a comer ni beber nada si tú estuvieras al lado.

Ella siguió sonriendo, quitándole importancia.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, no lo dirás en serio… ¡Era una cría! Yo nunca haría algo así ahora. ¿Vas tenérmelo en cuenta cuando has perdonado cosas más graves?

Harry necesitó un par de segundos para entender que se debía de estar refiriendo a Draco, pero la comparación no le terminó de convencer ni le impulsó a quedar con Romilda. Por lo que podía ver a simple vista, ella había cambiado muy poco, todavía seguía siendo la misma pesada.

-Romilda, de verdad que no me apetece. Lo siento, pero no me interesa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada comprensiva que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

-Lo entiendo… Estás herido. Las mujeres te han hecho daño. –Harry frunció el ceño cuando oyó los ruidos ahogados de Ron mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa-. Bien, no quiero presionarte. Pero espero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Harry. Siempre.

La situación no podía ser más bochornosa, pero Harry se dio por satisfecho cuando ella se despidió solemnemente y se marchó de allí. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ron, que estalló en carcajadas en cuanto Romilda estuvo lo bastante lejos.

-Cállate –gruñó Harry.

-Oh, Harry… Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué no me has contado que te sentías tan _herido_?

-Tú sigue hablando y no serás mi mejor amigo por mucho más tiempo.

Pero en el fondo no podía culparlo porque Romilda había sido ridícula. A veces, no le cabía duda, tenía la peor suerte del mundo.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Grudge le había dado muchas vueltas a la posibilidad de mandar a alguien a San Mungo para que acabara con esa entrometida de Seren Carmichael, pero la seguridad en el hospital era muy alta desde que habían empezado las desapariciones. El riesgo era alto, y Elizabeth prefería arriesgarse cuando veía claros los beneficios. Lo mejor era darle otra oportunidad al plan de Anne. No había tenido mucho éxito por el momento, pero no había sido por falta de intentos.<p>

Esos mocosos habían tenido suerte.

La situación había llegado a un punto que a Elizabeth no le gustaba. Sabían la manera de traspasar la magia de un cuerpo a otro, pero seguían teniendo escasez de donantes, y cada vez era más difícil conseguir alguno. Si su plan no hubiera fracasado el año anterior, ahora estaría manejándose en un mundo mágico sumido en una guerra interna. Y habría tenido miembros infiltrados en los dos bandos. Todo habría sido distinto e infinitamente más fácil.

Y para acabarlo de empeorar, estaba la Cuarentena. Todos sus agentes habían ido a Inglaterra antes de que la levantaran oficialmente, tal y como los aurores sospechaban, pero ahora estaban atrapados allí. Si lo impensable ocurría, si todo salía mal, no podrían huir del país.

Elizabeth se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir así mucho tiempo. Tenía que cambiar la estrategia. De momento, había aceptado por fin la sugerencia de Medea y había decidido asaltar Azkaban. Liberaría a los suyos y se llevaría a todos los demás presos como donantes. Eran basura, esta vez no iba a sentirlo por ellos ni un poco. Pero a pesar de tener a alguien dentro, tenían que planearlo todo cuidadosamente. No quería que todo terminara en un desastre como el ataque a Hogwarts.

Darían un golpe más sencillo antes, para que no se esperaran un segundo a continuación.

Elizabeth fue a buscar a Medea. La encontró leyendo en la cafetería del complejo. Últimamente leía mucho. Algunos de esos libros procedían de la biblioteca de Conrad Montague y el Inefable Cavensham les había proporcionado otros. Medea estaba segura de que podía haber una manera mágica de conseguir dominar a los magos y a las brujas, un hechizo que sirviera para toda la comunidad, parecido a los que se usaban, por ejemplo, para declarar la Cuarentena. O quizás un objeto mágico. Elizabeth no sabía si tal cosa era posible, pero le parecía perfecto que Medea quisiera investigarlo. Cualquier ventaja que pudieran obtener era poca.

-¿Algún adelanto? –le preguntó a su cuñada.

No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero cuando Medea la miró, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que al menos estaba sobre alguna pista.

-Aún no estoy segura –dijo, en tono comedido, como si no quisiera levantar demasiadas esperanzas-. Pero creo que podría haber encontrado algo.

-¿El qué?

Medea se lo contó, insistiendo una y otra vez en que aún había muchas cosas que solucionar aún y que lo que pretendía hacer tal vez ni siquiera era posible. Pero Elizabeth, fascinada ante el plan de su cuñada, quiso creer en sus posibilidades, quiso creer que podían conseguir algo así.

-Eso sería… increíble…

-Elizabeth, primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que son quienes creo que son –le recordó ella-. Si no, será imposible que lo consigamos. Y aunque lo sean, aunque alguno de ellos nos sirva, todavía no estoy convencida de que no sea sólo un mito.

A pesar de su entusiasmo, Elizabeth se obligó a mantener la cabeza clara. Sí, Medea tenía razón. Aquello no era realmente un plan aún, sólo una posibilidad remota. Mientras lo investigaban con más profundidad tenían otras cosas que hacer también.

-Bien, veremos qué pasa cuando los examinemos. Pero creo que has tenido una gran idea, Medea.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias. Esperemos que haya suerte.

Elizabeth le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hoy es un buen día –dijo, sonriendo también-. Vamos, acompáñame a buscar a Anne. He de deciros algo que creo que te alegrará.

_Continuará_


	23. Una invitación de cumpleaños

**NdA** Le dedico este capi a **HimRam** que me ha hecho un dibujo supergenial del momento en el que Al, Scorpius y Seren visitan a Mei en la enfermería de Hogwarts, tras la caída por las escaleras. Haces los dibujos más awesome, lo juro ^^

(Interesados, podéis ver ese fanart en mi LJ)

Y os recuerdo a todos que ahora estoy subiendo capis dos días a la semana, los jueves y los domingos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que encontráis un momentito para comentar ^^

Capítulo 23 **Una invitación de cumpleaños**

Draco estudió el último balance de cuentas con el ceño fruncido. Estaban a mediados de abril y sus ingresos mensuales ya se habían reducido en un diez por ciento por culpa de la maldita Cuarentena. Por supuesto, eso era de esperar, con todos sus barcos en el puerto desde finales de enero. Y la cosa iría a peor a medida que pasara el tiempo. Era irritante: aquello no era culpa suya, pero ahora él era el responsable de la fortuna Malfoy y quería verla prosperar bajo su administración, no lo contrario.

El Ministerio había tomado medidas para comprar en el mercado muggle los alimentos que ya no podían conseguir, como pescado, algunas frutas y verduras y productos extranjeros. El negocio que había financiado con los Bulstrode iba bien y había hecho que sus pérdidas no fueran aún mayores. Mientras la Cuarentena no se extendiera hasta el punto de impedir cualquier interacción entre ambos mundos no había razón para temer una escasez de alimentos. Y en el peor escenario, se enfrentarían a un problema de falta de variedad, no de cantidad.

Además, en una carta al Profeta una bruja llamada Gwendoline Cleansocks había alertado del peligro de que los Parásitos trataran de envenenar la comida muggle que llegaba al mundo mágico. Había quien la tildaba de paranoica; Draco estaba seguro de que era una Slytherin. En cualquier caso, mucha gente se había tomado en serio esa amenaza y ahora había vigiles y gente del Cuerpo de Voluntarios supervisando el traslado de los alimentos. Uno ya ni siquiera podía comer tranquilo.

Pero lo peor de todo era la escasez de algunos ingredientes para pociones que sólo podían conseguirse en el extranjero, aquellos que llegaban en barcos. Draco estaba bien surtido, pero ¿qué pasaría si la Cuarentena se prolongaba y se quedaban sin ellos? Tendrían que conseguir la manera de que sus suministradores en el extranjero los enviaran a través de medios de transporte muggle, pero eso dispararía los precios y, además, no todos consentirían en tratar con muggles, ni siquiera ante la perspectiva de un aumento en sus ingresos.

-¿Draco? –Era su madre, entrando en el despacho-. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Claro, ¿qué sucede? –dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara.

Ella tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo van los negocios?

-Tal y como era de esperar, dada la Cuarentena. Pero no es nada que deba preocuparnos.

Draco no entró en detalles, sabía que su madre sólo se interesaría si algo iba realmente mal. Y tal y como esperaba, ella se limitó a asentir sin darle mayor importancia.

-Bien… Escucha… Irina ha comentado que el mes que viene es su cumpleaños.

-No creo que espere una fiesta en una casa que está oficialmente de luto –dijo Draco, lo más calmadamente que pudo.

-No, pero al menos deberíamos dar una cena en su honor. Nada excesivo, unas treinta personas. Ten en cuenta que querrá invitar a los otros delegados, y que eso incluirá a las familias que les alojan.

-Ya, ya lo sé.-Una cena era una petición razonable-. Está bien, pero déjame al margen de la organización.

Ella arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Esperaba que pusieras más pegas.-Sonaba algo sorprendida.

Draco no supo qué decir.

-Si ha de hacerse, ha de hacerse –contestó al final.

Ella alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa de su despacho para apretarle cariñosamente la mano. Draco no entendió muy bien a qué venía el gesto: ¿estaba contenta de haberse salido fácilmente con la suya?

-Theo y Daphne vendrán, desde luego, pero sería buena idea que invitaras a Blaise para que te haga compañía. O a Harry, si lo prefieres.

-¿A Potter?

-Bueno, obviamente habéis desarrollado una relación bastante cordial. Y aunque sus modales no son los mejores que podrían encontrarse, tiene otras cualidades que lo compensan.

-Mamá, ya sabes que a Harry no le gusta ir de Chico-que-vivió.

-No lo digo por eso –dijo ella, con un suave reproche. Luego se encogió débilmente de hombros-. Sólo quiero que la cena te resulte lo menos insoportable posible.

Parecía bastante sincera, así que Draco asintió.

-Lo pensaré.

* * *

><p>Harry observó con curiosidad al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él. Era joven, quizás sólo tres o cuatro años mayor que Teddy; tenía el pelo castaño cortado a la última moda muggle y lo que más llamaba la atención de su cara era el hoyuelo en la barbilla. A Harry le recordaba vagamente a Kirk Douglas; su tía Petunia siempre veía Espartaco si echaban la película por la tele. Su visitante se llamaba Daniel Whelan y Harry no tenía idea de quién era o qué podía querer.<p>

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Whelan?

Whelan estaba un poco nervioso, aunque Harry tenía la sensación que no se trataba de un caso de oh-Merlín-estoy-hablando-con-Harry-Potter.

-Verá, señor Potter… soy ingeniero en Telecomunicaciones e Informática. Soy mejor con los ordenadores que cualquier agente que tenga ahora en la BIM y… quiero ser uno de ellos.

Harry parpadeó, confuso. Algunos sangremuggles iban a la universidad muggle después de terminar en Hogwarts –el Ministerio se encargaba de arreglarles la documentación necesaria-, pero seguía sin entender por qué Whelan le estaba contando todo aquello a él.

-Me parece una buena idea. Pero para entrar en la BIM, tiene que hacer el curso de entrenamiento de los Vigiles y solicitar después un traslado.

Whelan meneó impacientemente la cabeza.

-No, yo no puedo hacer ese curso.

-¿No aprobó los ÉXTASIS?

-Señor Potter… yo soy un squib. Nunca he ido a Hogwarts y para mí una varita sólo es un palo de madera. Y sé que ahora mismo la gente como yo está en el punto de mira, pero yo sólo quiero ayudar. Mi bisabuelo murió en Windfield, no tengo nada que ver con los Parásitos. Si quieren interrogarme con veritaserum antes de darme el trabajo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad para demostrar lo que puedo hacer.

Harry estaba sorprendido por aquella propuesta. Obviamente alguien con sus cualificaciones, impresionantes en un chico de su edad, podía resultar muy útil. Por otro lado, aquello era irregular, todos los BIM provenían del cuerpo de vigiles y, en un par de casos, de los aurores: nunca habían contratado a alguien de otro modo. Y desde luego tendrían que aceptar su propuesta de declarar bajo veritaserum: era una locura no hacerlo.

-No sé, los BIM también realizan mucho trabajo de campo, y el entrenamiento es necesario.

-Ya lo sé. No aspiro a participar en esas misiones, yo sólo quiero estar con el ordenador. Con él puedo hacer cosas que los BIM ahora no pueden. El amigo de un primo mío está en la BIM, así que sé el nivel que tienen allí. Cuentan con un par de hackers decentes, pero ninguno de ellos sabe hacer lo que yo sé hacer.

Whelan, no cabía duda, tenía confianza en sus propias capacidades. De niño, a Harry le habría parecido algo arrogante, pero su trabajo le había hecho apreciar a las personas seguras de sí mismas. Y además, se necesitaba valor para ser un squib e ir a pedir esa clase de trabajo al ministerio en las circunstancias que estaban viviendo.

-Tendría que hablar primero con el ministro y con Hermione Weasley –dijo Harry al final-. Le avisaré cuando decidamos algo.

Whelan pareció satisfecho con aquello.

-Se lo agradezco –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Harry se la estrechó y Whelan se marchó. Casi al momento, sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que había sucedido, Draco entró a su despacho, vestido con su negro habitual.

-Hola, Harry, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, entra –dijo, contento de verlo.

Draco se sentó en el sitio que Whelan acababa de dejar libre.

-¿Qué quería ese squib?

-¿Cómo sabes que era un squib?

-No he notado su magia. Y desde luego no es un muggle. Los muggles… bueno, se sienten distintos a los squibs. Es difícil de explicar.

-¿También puedes distinguir a un sangrepura de un mestizo o de un sangremuggle?

-No. La magia siempre es magia. A no ser que sea robada, claro. En ese caso apesta. -Harry asintió, recordando la reacción de Draco y de la medibruja en el mercado, cuando se habían cruzado con uno de los Parásitos capturados-. Bueno, ¿qué quería?

Harry pensó si decírselo o no y luego decidió que no había razón para no hacerlo.

-Un trabajo en la BIM.

Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿Y no le has detenido? ¿Y si es un espía?

-No creo que lo sea. Se ha ofrecido a ser interrogado con veritaserum. Y es ingeniero en Telecomunicaciones e Informática. ¿Tienes idea de lo valioso que puede ser eso?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-He dejado de entenderte después de lo de la veritaserum.

-Es especialista en ordenadores y en satélites.

-¿Satélites? ¿Como la Luna?

-Satélites artificiales, hechos por los muggles. Orbitan alrededor de la Tierra.

A juzgar por la cara de Draco, aquella era la primera vez que lo oía.

-¿Para qué?

-Casi todos son de telecomunicaciones -le explicó Harry, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser un experto. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué era un ingeniero de Telecomunicaciones-. Los móviles y las señales de televisión funcionan gracias a ellos. Otros sirven para predecir el clima y para hacer fotos de la Tierra. Y no sólo fotos del planeta en sí; con la resolución que tienen pueden captar desde la imagen de alguien leyendo un periódico y leer la noticia con él.

Draco se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Y si nos descubren?

-No es como si estuvieran vigilando todo lo que pasa en la Tierra –le tranquilizó Harry-. Y los Inefables aseguran que los sitios mágicos están protegidos, cosa que debe ser verdad porque esos satélites llevan funcionando desde los años sesenta del siglo pasado y nunca nos han descubierto. Pero sí, tienen importancia. Por eso creo que es buena idea que contratemos a alguien capaz de entenderse bien con ellos.

Draco se quedó rumiando aquello.

-No sé, parece una locura confiar en squibs.

-Si vamos a interrogarlo con veritaserum yo no hablaría de confianza en voz muy alta. –Harry decidió cambiar de tema; total, no era a Draco a quien tenía que convencer, sino a Kingsley y Hermione-. Pero dime, ¿a qué has venido? ¿O estás sólo de visita?

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo. Vamos a dar una cena dentro de tres semanas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tereshkova. Vamos a invitar a los otros delegados y a sus anfitriones. ¿Te apetece venir?

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si aquello era una cita. Y la idea, para su sorpresa, no le resultó en modo alguno desagradable. Pero comprendió rápidamente, sobre todo por la expresión tranquila de Draco, que lo único que estaba pasando allí era que un amigo estaba tratando de quedar con otro amigo.

-Sí… Sí, claro –dijo, distraído con su propia confusión.

Draco sonrió un poco.

-Genial. No te preocupes, va a ser algo tranquilo. Malfoy manor aún está de luto.

Tras charlar unos minutos más sobre la fiesta, Draco se marchó. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había marchado, todavía sorprendido por la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir que aquello era una cita romántica? Draco no pensaba en él de esa manera. Él no pensaba en Draco de esa manera. Era absurdo.

La imaginación le jugaba a uno malas pasadas a veces, decidió Harry. Y decidido a olvidarse de aquello, reanudó su trabajo donde lo había dejado.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Kingsley podían tener sus reservas, pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en que los conocimientos de Whelan podían resultar muy útiles en la BIM. Harry habló después de Belby, ya que en teoría, la BIM estaba bajo su jurisdicción: la idea no le pareció brillante y aceptó a regañadientes, pero se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible por que Whelan se integrara bien entre sus nuevos compañeros. Sólo pidió estar presente en el interrogatorio, cosa a la que Harry accedió.<p>

Tal y como esperaba que sucediera, Whelan parecía estar completamente limpio. No estaba bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo de confidencialidad, ninguna Imperius, ningún Juramento Inquebrantable; de hecho, no había ningún hechizo operando en él. Y sus respuestas sólo probaban su inocencia. Lo que había dicho durante la primera entrevista parecía ser cierto: los Parásitos habían matado a su abuelo en Windfield, amenazaban la existencia de su familia y sólo quería ayudar para atraparlos.

-Bien, señor Whelan, supongo que no hay razón para no contratarlo –dijo Harry, con una media sonrisa-. Enhorabuena.

-Muchas gracias, jefe Potter. Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudar a capturar a esa gentuza.

Harry le dejó en manos de Belby y salió de la habitación con Hermione, que también había asistido al interrogatorio y con Chloe, que era quien lo había llevado a cabo. Hermione se había llevado una buena impresión y era optimista respecto a sus posibilidades en la BIM. Naturalmente, ella sí tenía claro que era un ingeniero en Telecomunicaciones.

-Espero que le vaya bien. Al fin y al cabo, los chicos de la BIM están habituados a tratar a gente sin magia. –Chloe se separó de ellos para ir a su mesa y Hermione sonrió a Harry-. ¿Quieres venirte a cenar este sábado con nosotros?

-He quedado. Tengo… Bueno, Draco me pidió que asistiera a una cena que van a dar en Malfoy manor por el cumpleaños de Tereshkova.

Hermione lo miró con expresión de pasmo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. No sé por qué le dije que sí. Seguramente será un coñazo. Creo que lo sabe y me ha invitado para tener a alguien de su edad con el que hablar. –Se encogió un poco de hombros, sin saber por qué de pronto se sentía impulsado a justificarse-. Ya sabes que ahora no me cae mal.

-Sí, eso lo sabía. Pero ir a sus fiestas ya son palabras mayores, ¿no?

Harry no sabía si Hermione estaba tomándole el pelo, insinuando algo o reprochándole su cercanía a Draco, así que sólo se encogió de hombros otra vez. Como ella seguía mirándole, se exprimió un poco más el cerebro.

-Sólo es una cena.

No era muy brillante, pero consiguió que Hermione meneara condescendientemente la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya me contarás.

* * *

><p>El día de la cena, Harry se descubrió encontrándose un poco nervioso, cosa que no le sucedía en absoluto cuando iba a cenar a casa de sus otros amigos, o a fiestas del ministerio. Suponiendo que todos irían vestidos con suma formalidad, se había vestido con una túnica de fiesta de un azul grisáceo y si no había perdido dos horas intentando domesticar su pelo había sido porque la experiencia le dictaba que aquello era una tarea imposible.<p>

Cuando llegó a Malfoy manor, Draco salió a su encuentro. Él iba de negro, cómo no, aunque su túnica tenía esa noche un corte algo exótico. Harry se imaginó de pronto un armario ropero del tamaño de una nave industrial repleto de túnicas negras de todos los estilos. Pero a pesar del inevitable luto, tenía buen aspecto. Parecía haber recuperado todo el peso que había perdido tras la muerte de Astoria y su expresión mostraba más vivacidad.

-Hola, Harry, qué puntual –dijo, estrechándole la mano-. La mitad de los invitados no ha llegado aún.

Draco lo guió hasta uno de los salones de la casa y Harry saludó allí a todo el mundo, incluida una elegante Andromeda. Exceptuando a los cuñados de Draco, la edad media de los invitados rondaba los cien años. No le extrañaba nada que Draco hubiera recabado algo de apoyo moral.

-¿No debería haber un medimago presente por si alguno sufre un ataque propio de la avanzada edad? –le preguntó en voz baja.

Draco soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-Esperemos que no sea necesario.

Al final no todo fueron ancianos respetables; los Cloverfield, que alojaban a Torreblanca y su pareja, acudieron a la cena con su hija, una chica de veintipocos años, muy bonita, que se llamaba Lucy. A Harry le pareció bastante agradable, pero pensó que se iba a aburrir aún más que él.

-¿No te parece raro que los Cloverfield hayan venido con su hija? –le preguntó Draco en tono burlón-. Se han debido enterar de que eras uno de los invitados.

Harry entendió lo que quería decir y la miró fugazmente, sintiéndose algo escandalizado. Lucy Cloverfield era demasiado joven para él.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Por qué si no iba a venir a esta reunión de momias? –replicó Draco.

-¿Crees que tu madre o tu tía lo han planeado?

Draco parecía divertido.

-Desde luego yo no he sido. No estoy de humor para hacer de casamentero.

-Vaya encerrona… -dijo, suponiendo que tenía razón-. Ya soy mayorcito para buscarme pareja yo solo.

La teoría de Draco se reforzó cuando llegó la hora de pasar al comedor y Harry se encontró sentado al lado de Lucy. La muchacha le dio conversación alegremente durante la cena y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque simpática, era una cabeza de chorlito. Teddy la habría adorado, seguramente; Harry se sentía como un pederasta. Draco, mientras tanto, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, y de vez en cuando intervenía para hacer comentarios comprometedores, el muy traidor. La cena estaba exquisita, pero Harry se alegró infinitamente cuando terminó y Narcissa propuso que pasaran al salón a tomar café o algún licor: por fin podría poner una saludable distancia entre él y Lucy Cloverfield.

-Vamos, hombre –dijo Draco, dándole una palmadita en el hombro-, ¿qué es una niña sangrepura en busca de marido para el hombre que venció a Voldemort?

-Muy gracioso.

-Me recuerda a la época en la que cumplí los veintiún años y mi madre empezó a buscarme parejas a mí. Es mucho más divertido cuando le pasa a otro.

-¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de que tú no formes parte de este plan.

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla de las suyas y alzó las manos.

-Yo soy inocente. Si quisiera buscarte pareja te habría buscado alguien más adecuado. Recuerda mis sabios consejos cuando estamos en las discotecas muggles.

Parecía bastante sincero y Harry le creyó. En cualquier caso, procuró mantenerse alejado de la chica. No resultó tan difícil como la cena habría hecho esperar, ya que Lucy pareció entablar una animada conversación con Daphne. Cuando Harry pilló a solas a Andromeda le preguntó directamente si habían invitado a Lucy con la intención de jugar a las parejitas.

-Sus padres nos preguntaron si podían invitarla –dijo ella-. No negaré que Narcissa y yo sospechamos que querían que la conocieras, pero no ha sido cosa nuestra. Personalmente la veo un poco joven para ti, y no hablo sólo de la edad.

Harry no tenía motivos para dudar de las palabras de Andromeda: estaba claro que el plan había sido idea de los Cloverfield. Y no era como si aquella fuera la primera vez que trataban de cazarlo; lo habían intentado antes de casarse con Ginny, durante su matrimonio y, por supuesto, después de él.

Exceptuando aquello, la velada no estaba mal. Los delegados de la Confederación eran pomposos, desde luego, pero el vino que habían servido durante la cena y las copitas de champán les habían bajado un poco los humos. Y resultaba interesante escucharlos hablar sobre las comunidades mágicas de sus respectivos países, que en algunas cosas eran muy distintas a la británica. Pero mientras Torreblanca le contaba cómo era el colegio mágico de España, situado en Galicia, Harry se dio cuenta de pronto de que pasaba algo con Draco. Estaba hablando con Lucy, y desde la posición en la que Harry se encontraba podía verle la cara, tensa y con los ojos entrecerrados. Empezaba a conocer aquella expresión bastante bien y comprendió, no sin alarma, que se habían equivocado de objetivo. Lucy Cloverfield no había ido a cazarle a él, había ido a por Draco.

-Discúlpeme un momento –le dijo a Torreblanca, antes de caminar hacia Draco lo más rápido que permitía el decoro.

Harry quería llegar a tiempo antes de que Draco abriera la boca y le sugiriera a Lucy una manera de poner fin a su vida o algo por el estilo. Además, su instinto le decía que si ya se endemoniaba cuando un hombre intentaba ligar con él, con una mujer podía ser diez veces peor.

-…tiene que ser muy difícil criar solo a dos niños –la oyó decir.

Draco tomó aire.

-¿Sabes qué es difícil?

Harry se plantó a su lado con una última zancada.

-¡Draco! –Este se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos y Harry dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza-. Escucha, necesito llamar por Red Flú, ¿dónde hay una? O mejor, acompáñame, que aquí es fácil perderse.

Draco estaba turbulento, pero asintió y echó a andar con él en dirección a las puertas del salón.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo, sonando aún tenso.

-A mí nada. Pero me ha parecido que ibas a entrar en erupción.

Draco no dijo nada hasta que no salieron del salón y las pesadas puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Entonces, efectivamente, estalló y Harry lanzó a toda prisa un Muffliato por si las moscas.

-La muy… ¿La has visto? ¡Esa zorra estaba intentando ligar conmigo! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No hace ni un año de lo de Astoria! ¡Ni un año! ¡Es la última vez que esa familia pone los pies en esta casa! ¡La última!

-Venga, tranquilízate.

-¿Que me tranquilice? –rugió, con las mejillas coloradas de ira-. ¡Esa pequeña arribista barata en celo es la que debería tranquilizarse! ¡No tiene vergüenza! ¡Insinuando que podría necesitarla _a ella_ para cuidar de mis hijos!

Harry suspiró para sus adentros.

-No ha sido de muy buen gusto.

-No, no ha sido de buen gusto _en absoluto_ –replicó, bufando, aunque un poco menos alterado-. ¿Quién se ha creído que soy? ¿Un desaprensivo?

Draco se cruzó de brazos, todavía enfurruñado. Si Harry no hubiera sabido lo mal que lo pasaba con lo de Astoria, lo habría encontrado gracioso.

-No parece la clase de chica que piensa mucho las cosas –opinó-. Vamos, no sirve de nada que te pongas así. Dile claramente que no estás interesado.

-¿Te crees que no se lo he dicho? Nuevos ricos… -escupió despectivamente-. No tienen ni idea de lo que es comportarse con propiedad.

-Draco, no seas snob, que sabes que ese no es el problema. –Harry no tenía ganas de discutir con él, y menos si estaba en ese estado tan volátil, pero aquel no era en modo alguno un asunto de tradiciones.

Un elfo, Patis, se apareció súbitamente junto a ellos.

-Patis siente mucho interrumpir al amo y al señor Harry Potter, pero hay un auror en la Red Flú preguntando por el señor Harry Potter. Dice que es urgente, amo.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco, quien parecía haberse olvidado en un segundo de su ataque de ira y ahora estaba serio, la seriedad de quien temía un nuevo ataque de los Parásitos.

-Ven –dijo simplemente.

Draco le guió hasta el pequeño salón en el que solían tener conectada la Red Flú y Harry se agachó junto al fuego para contestar a la llamada del auror.

-Dime.

-Un hombre llamado Burlington ha llegado hace una media hora denunciando la desaparición de su mujer y sus dos hijos, todos magos. La última vez que los vio fue esta mañana. Sospecha del profesor particular de los chicos, Klaus Robinson, que también ha desaparecido.

-¿Dónde ha sido?

El auror le dio las coordenadas. Harry se despidió de él y se puso en pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Draco.

-Ha desaparecido una familia entera, los Burlington. ¿Los conoces?-Draco negó con la cabeza-. Tengo que irme. Despídeme de todos, por favor.

-No te preocupes.

Harry asintió y salió disparado hacia la puerta principal.

_Continuará_


	24. Un año

**NdA**: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! ^^

Capítulo 24 **Un año**

Aquella vez, una cosa estaba clara: los Burlington habían plantado cara. Había señales de lucha aquí y allá, restos de hechizos de combate. Lamentablemente no había sido suficiente para repeler el ataque.

El señor Burlington estaba en tal estado que habían tenido que llevarlo a San Mungo. Como siempre, no había pistas. La casa estaba bastante aislada y nadie en los alrededores había oído nada. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de cuál era el papel de Klaus Robinson en todo aquello. ¿Era una víctima más? ¿Había colaborado con los Parásitos? Harry había mandado rápidamente a los aurores a interrogar a toda la familia de Robinson, pero ellos afirmaban que era inocente, que toda la familia lo era, y ciertamente no pudieron encontrar a nadie con los hechizos de confidencialidad típicos de los Parásitos.

-Daría media vida por una pista sólida –les dijo a Ron y a Hermione un día, desesperado, mientras se tomaban una cerveza en el Caldero Chorreante-. Media vida, lo juro.

Ni siquiera Decker les había servido de nada. Llevaba más de un mes suelto por ahí y no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con nadie. Lo único que hacía era tratar de esconderse de todos, y lo estaba llevando tan mal que Harry se sentía tentado a meterle de nuevo en la Jaula, donde al menos tendría comida y bebida y una cama en la que dormir. Kingsley había propuesto intentarlo con un segundo candidato, pero Harry no se había decidido aún.

-¿Qué hay de aquella pista sobre la empresa fantasma que compró los secuenciadores genéticos? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jones y algo?

-Jones & McKenzie –contestó Harry-. Otro callejón sin salida. Hasta se lo pasamos a los muggles, pero ellos sólo averiguaron que la empresa había tenido una cuenta en las islas Caimán. –Meneó la cabeza-. Han debido pasar años planeando esto, ¿os dais cuenta? Años.

-Todos estamos agobiados con esto, pero ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa? –pidió Ron-. Últimamente cada vez que nos juntamos hablamos de las desapariciones.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido.

-De lo que sea. El cumpleaños de Dean es dentro de dos semanas. ¿Ya has pensado qué regalarle? A nosotros no se nos ocurre nada.

Harry lo había olvidado por completo.

-No, todavía no he podido mirar nada. –Quizás Draco podía darle algún consejo, seguro que era bueno haciendo regalos.

La puerta del Caldero se abrió y Harry vio entrar a Zacharias Smith, un Hufflepuff sangrepura que había ido al mismo curso que ellos. Nunca se habían llevado realmente bien y Harry tenía una pobre imagen de él después de haberle visto huir de Hogwarts antes de la Gran Batalla abriéndose paso a empujones entre los alumnos de primero. Se veían poco; Smith trabajaba para los Redfeathers en sus rutas comerciales por África. Normalmente pasaba más tiempo fuera del país que dentro, pero cuando se encontraban, Smith le saludaba como si fueran íntimos. Al verlo, Harry comprendió que la Cuarentena debía de haberlo dejado temporalmente sin trabajo.

Smith, que iba solo, se sentó con ellos. Hermione le preguntó por su marido, Edmund, que era mestizo. Smith dijo que estaba bien, dadas las circunstancias; cuando había salido a la luz que los conspiradores habían estado sondeando a muchos mestizos y sangremuggles para ver si se unían a sus planes, el marido de Smith había descubierto que había sido objeto de un Obliviate, lo cual significaba que había recibido y rechazado la oferta.

-Por cierto, Harry, he oído que estuviste el otro día en una fiesta en Malfoy manor.

-No fue una fiesta, fue una cena. Malfoy manor aún está de luto.

-Bueno, no es eso lo que he oído.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, suspicaz.

-Dicen por ahí que vieron a Malfoy en una discoteca muggle para gays.

Harry disimuló como pudo su sorpresa.

-No me imagino a Draco Malfoy en una discoteca muggle para gays, con lo estirado que es –dijo Hermione, en una de esas raras veces en las que se equivocaba.

-Lo haga o no, no es cosa nuestra –añadió Harry, lanzándole a Smith una mirada de advertencia.

-Cuando dije que quería hablar de cualquier cosa no me refería a la vida personal del hurón –terció Ron, arrugando su larga nariz.

-Ron, tiene nombre –le recordó Hermione.

-Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que es verdad –dijo Smith. E hizo una mueca-. Ahora falta por ver si ya iba antes de que su mujer muriera.

Harry no pudo contenerse.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Smith. Y por si no lo sabías, Draco es amigo mío, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Smith miró a Ron y a Hermione, seguramente para ver si ellos se sentían tan sorprendidos por esa reacción como él.

-Vaya, lo siento, no era mi intención ofender a nadie –Su disculpa sonó como algo automático, poco sincero en realidad-. Pero si tan amigo suyo eres, dile que si no quiere rumores será mejor que sea un poco más discreto.

Harry sólo quería proteger a Draco y siguió su instinto.

-¿Qué rumores? –replicó despectivamente- ¿Que lo vieron en un bar gay? Pues para que lo sepas, me estaba acompañando a mí. Le pedí que viniera conmigo una noche, a ver si se animaba un poco. Ese es todo el misterio. Ya puedes correr a contarlo por ahí.

Smith alzó un poco la nariz.

-No soy ningún chismoso, Harry. Pensaba que estaba hablando con unos amigos, eso es todo. Sé que de aquí no iba a salir.

Harry se mordió la lengua como pudo para no contestarle que él estaba muy lejos de considerarlo su amigo y dejó que Hermione tratara de suavizar la tensión. Él sólo podía pensar en Draco. Tenía que hablar con él y contarle lo que había pasado. Sin decirle que Smith había insinuado que le había puesto los cuernos a Astoria, claro, porque no quería verlo en Azkaban acusado de asesinato.

* * *

><p>Draco miró a Harry con incredulidad mientras lo escuchaba.<p>

-Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que habías ido allí porque yo te lo había pedido en un intento de animarte.

No lo podía creer. Ya era mala suerte que le hubieran visto. ¿Y si pensaban que no le guardaba el debido respeto a Astoria? Pero al menos Harry había impedido que la catástrofe fuera completa y había ofrecido una explicación inofensiva para su presencia en esos locales.

-La gente creerá lo que quiera, pero… es lo mejor que podrías haber dicho. Gracias.

Harry pareció aliviado.

-Me alegra no haber metido la pata. Pero pensé que negarlo no serviría de nada, sobre todo considerando que es cierto.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón. Aun así, todo aquello le crispaba los nervios.

-No tienen por qué criticarme –protestó, de mal humor-. No es como si fuera allí a ligar o como si esos tipos me importaran una mierda. Es lo mismo que criticarme por hacerme pajas, no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar de ir?

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Claro que no, qué tontería. –Harry lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Qué tal te llevas con Smith?

-No lo trato mucho. Son sangrepuras, pero se mueve en otros círculos.-Los Smith no pertenecían a la misma clase social que ellos y Draco había tenido pocas oportunidades de coincidir con Zacharias, considerando que los dos habían pasado gran parte de los últimos veinte años en el extranjero-. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, sólo me lo preguntaba. Creo que nunca te he oído hablar de él.

-¿A ti te cae mal?

-No muy bien. Pero nunca me ha hecho nada.

-¿No estaba en tu Ejército de Dumbledore? –preguntó, procurando no sonar desdeñoso al decir el nombre.

-Bueno, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, no estuvo precisamente a la altura.-Draco sabía que en otro momento se habría irritado ante aquella frase, que habría pensado que Harry le estaba criticando indirectamente. Pero le conocía mejor y sabía que no era eso lo que pretendía. Las siguientes palabras de Harry confirmaron que no se equivocaba-. Pero ya me caía un poco mal antes de eso. Y no puede decirse que después haya hecho nada que me haya hecho cambiar de idea.

Cuando Harry se marchó, Draco se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. Si había un rumor circulando por ahí, antes o después llegaría a oídos de su madre. Era mejor que ella lo supiera por él y estuviera preparada para reaccionar debidamente.

En aquel momento, ella se encontraba leyendo un libro de Aritmancia en uno de los salones. Cuando ella lo vio entrar levantó la vista del libro un segundo para saludarlo con una sonrisa, pero sólo lo cerró cuando Draco se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Harry me ha contado un rumor que corre por ahí. Alguien me vio en una discoteca muggle donde van sólo hombres que quieren estar con otros hombres.

-¿Como las reuniones de tu padre con sus amigos?

-Merlín, espero que no. Me refiero… Bueno, todos los hombres que hay allí prefieren acostarse con otros hombres. Pero la gente también va allí a bailar y a beber. La versión oficial es que Harry me pidió que le acompañara una noche.

No había nada en la expresión de su madre que indicara lo que pensaba al respecto. Fuera lo que fuera, probablemente no armaría mucho alboroto, porque aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Lucy Cloverfield. Ella, como Andromeda, había supuesto que la muchacha iba a por Harry.

-¿Estás buscando un amante muggle?

Eran pocas las veces que su madre se equivocaba tanto con él.

-¿Un amante? Ni siquiera sé sus nombres, a veces ni siquiera cruzo una palabra con ellos.

Ella pareció un poco sorprendida al escucharlo y guardó silencio un par de segundos, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el tema.

-¿Y has ido realmente alguna vez con Harry a esos sitios?

-Sí, casi siempre.

-¿Va a respaldarte?

A Draco le sorprendió que pensara que Harry iba a jugársela de ese modo.

-Claro, se le ha ocurrido a él en primer lugar.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-Bien, en ese caso, no veo dónde está el problema. Lo que tú hagas en tu vida privada no es asunto de nadie. Por supuesto, no puedo decir que me apasione la idea de que te relaciones con muggles a esos niveles, pero… es tu vida.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes, Draco estuvo pendiente de los rumores. Fue a casa de Pansy, a tomar el té: si se decía algo escandaloso sobre él, ella sería de las primeras en saberlo, pero Pansy no le insinuó nada al respecto. Quizás la historia de Harry había bastado para desactivar el chisme. Por si acaso, le contó entonces a Pansy que había acompañado a Harry a esos sitios un par de veces y lo aderezó con un par de anécdotas divertidas y medio inventadas sobre los muggles que se había encontrado allí.<p>

Draco se decía que no tenía por qué dejar de visitar esas discotecas, pero tampoco tuvo muchas ganas de ir. Se acercaba el primer aniversario de la masacre de Windfield. No podía creer que ya llevara un año sin Astoria. Un año sin verla, sin comentar con ella lo que había pasado durante el día, sin sentir su piel suave y cálida contra la suya. El Profeta no hablaba de otra cosa, un periodista incluso quiso entrevistarle a él, pero Draco lo mandó al infierno y le pidió personalmente a Bullard que lo dejara al margen. Su ánimo decayó un poco y se despertó más de una noche con lágrimas en las mejillas. Su madre también estaba más apática y silenciosa de lo normal y la vio hojeando los álbumes de fotos con expresión triste y anhelante.

El Ministerio había decidido celebrar aquel triste aniversario con cinco minutos de silencio y una pequeña ceremonia en la que descubrirían una placa en memoria de los que habían muerto aquel día. La noche de antes, bastante más borracho de lo que le habría gustado admitir, Draco se permitió algo que no solía permitirse y fue a hablar con Astoria. El cuadro original en el que los habían pintado a ambos los situaba en la playa, pero a ella no le gustaba estar allí porque la figura de Draco aún no se había reanimado. Cuando estaba en la mansión, y no en otro marco que había en casa de sus padres, a Astoria le gustaba irse a un cuadro en el que había pintada una salita con un sofá, un piano y una chimenea encendida. Le encantaba darse larguísimas siestas allí tumbada; a veces también tocaba, pero la música sólo la oían los otros cuadros.

Aquella noche estaba despierta y cuando él la saludó, ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Estás borracho.

-Qué va… Sólo un poco.

-¿Por qué?

Porque el dolor era demasiado grande, porque se sentía vacío sin ella, porque la culpa le consumía.

-Mañana… mañana hará un año que te fuiste.

Astoria lo miró con compasión.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Yo sí lo siento. Lo siento tanto…–El alcohol y la abrumadora sensación de tristeza le soltaron la lengua-. Tendría que haber sido capaz de protegerte. Tendría que haber podido hacer algo.

-No sé qué pasó, pero sí sé que no siempre podemos hacer algo. Draco, no hagas eso. No te eches la culpa.

-Pero es verdad –dijo, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando-. Fueron a por ti por mi culpa. Debería haber muerto yo.

Nada más decirlo supo que era verdad, que había llevado aquella certeza en su alma todo aquel año. Un peso más, con el que no sabía si sería capaz de vivir. Incapaz de seguir hablando o pensando, se echó a llorar con el abandono de los borrachos. Oía en la lejanía las palabras de Astoria, que trataba de consolarle, pero no las entendía. En algún momento de la noche, aún con lágrimas, se quedó dormido junto al cuadro de Astoria.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco se despertó, lo hizo en su cama, en calzoncillos, con una resaca de mil demonios. No recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. Quizás lo había hecho solo o algún elfo de la mansión se lo había encontrado y había decidido llevarlo hasta su cama. O peor aún, era cosa de su madre, de su tía o de sus dos huéspedes.<p>

La idea le deprimió, le avergonzaba la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera visto en ese estado. No tendría que haber bebido tanto, pero no había podido evitarlo. El dolor había vuelto como si hubiera pasado sólo un día, no un año, imposible de soportar. No había pretendido emborracharse, sólo huir.

Aún en la cama, llamó a uno de los elfos y le pidió que le trajera una dosis de poción anti-resaca: gracias a los dioses, aquella era una de las pocas pociones que no veía afectada su composición por la magia intrínseca de los elfos. Aquello redujo su dolor de cabeza a algo más manejable y se levantó pesadamente de la cama para ir a darse una ducha. Dejó que el agua relajara sus músculos, algo agarrotados. ¿Habría dormido parte de la noche en el suelo? No importaba lo mal que volviera a sentirse, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera de nuevo.

Aquella mañana iba a asistir a la ceremonia de la placa. Daphne y Theo le acompañarían. Draco se puso una de sus túnicas de luto, mirándose distraídamente en un espejo de cuerpo entero. No le apetecía nada, pero sencillamente_ tenía_ que ir.

Antes de reunirse con los demás para el desayuno, Draco volvió a llamar al elfo y le preguntó si había sido él quien le había llevado a su dormitorio. El elfo dijo que no.

-Averigua si ha sido alguno de los otros, vamos.

El elfo fue a cumplir su encargo. Draco esperó con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago: cualquier cosa menos sus huéspedes, por favor. Sería humillante pensar que lo habían visto en esas condiciones. El elfo volvió a aparecer a los dos minutos.

-Fue Gobs, amo Draco. Se lo pidió la señorita Andromeda, señor.

Draco cerró un momento los ojos. Bien, podría haber sido peor. Sólo esperaba que no se lo hubiera dicho a su madre.

Cuando bajó al comedor, las cuatro mujeres ya estaban allí, terminando de desayunar. Su madre estaba algo ojerosa, como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero no tenía la cara que Draco imaginaba que tendría si supiera que se había quedado dormido de puro borracho en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Ella no iba a ir a Windfield. No le había dado explicaciones, pero Draco sospechaba que temía no ser capaz de soportar la visión de aquel lugar. Andromeda y las dos rusas, conscientes de que era un día delicado, se mostraban más silenciosas de lo normal. Su tía no hizo el más mínimo comentario sobre la noche anterior.

Draco no tenía mucha hambre, así que limitó su desayuno a una taza de café y una tostada. El Profeta ya había llegado, pero no le apetecía leerlo. Aquella mañana no hizo mucho de provecho hasta que llegó la hora de volver a Windfield para reunirse con Daphne y Theo. No había estado allí desde que los Parásitos habían atacado y confiaba en no tener un ataque de pánico. Pero cuando llegó al estadio no fue pánico lo que sintió, sino una pena terrible. Él y Astoria habían pensado que ese día se les iba a abrir un nuevo futuro, pero todas sus esperanzas habían terminado amargamente, bañadas en sangre. De todas las veces que el destino se había burlado de él, aquella había sido la peor.

Aunque ya había bastante gente allí, Theo y Daphne aún no habían llegado. Draco se dispuso a esperarles, y trató de olvidarse del dolor que sentía concentrándose en las medidas de seguridad. Había vigiles y Cuervos sobrevolando la zona con escobas y aurores apostados por los alrededores del campo. Sabía que no podían pedir más sin que quedara al descubierto la seguridad en otras partes del mundo mágico, algo que los Parásitos podían aprovechar. De hecho, Harry le había dicho que todos sus agentes estaban operando bajo el supuesto de que los Parásitos intentarían atacar aquel día algún flanco que creyeran descuidado; si no era así, mejor, pero tenían que tratar de preveer esos ataques.

Unos minutos después, Theo y Daphne aparecieron. En momentos como ese, Draco se alegraba de que hubiera habido poco parecido físico entre las dos hermanas.

-¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? –preguntó ella.

-No.

-Siento la espera. Mi madre se ha puesto muy nerviosa a última hora.

-Estaba convencida de que los Parásitos iban a aprovechar para atacarnos –explicó Theo.

La madre de Astoria no era vidente, así que Draco le atribuyó aquella convicción al simple miedo. Aunque era una posibilidad, claro, si no el ministerio no habría abarrotado aquel sitio con aurores y vigiles.

La placa iba a ser colocada en una de las paredes del campo. Un empleado del ministerio les acompañó hasta las sillas para los familiares de las víctimas. Casi todo el mundo iba de negro; aquello parecía un entierro multitudinario

Harry andaba por ahí, pendiente en todo momento de su Avisador, vestido con la túnica de auror, pero al final se pasó a saludarlo.

-¿Tu madre no ha podido venir?

-No se encontraba bien –dijo Draco, mintiendo sólo a medias.

-Lo siento. La verdad es que no sé si esto es realmente una buena idea –dijo, mirando a su alrededor mientras se subía las gafas-. Está reabriendo heridas que no han tenido tiempo de cicatrizar.

Draco tampoco lo sabía. Le habría dolido que se olvidaran de los muertos de Windfield, pero al mismo tiempo recordarlos así era otro dolor distinto. Quizás no había una respuesta correcta.

* * *

><p><em>Querido papá:<em>

_¿Cómo estáis todos? Espero que no muy mal._

_Ha sido un día bastante triste. Hemos dado clase por la mañana, pero hemos parado al mediodía para escuchar el discurso del ministro. Algunos alumnos de segundo y tercero no querían escucharlo porque tenían miedo de que los Parásitos fueran a atacar otra vez. Muchos de los que perdieron a alguien se han echado a llorar. Ha sido casi todo el mundo. _

_Después nos han dado la tarde libre. Albus ha estado todo el rato conmigo y con Cassandra. Ella estaba muy triste también. A mí también me da mucha pena pensar en mamá y en el abuelo. Los echo mucho de menos, sobre todo a mamá. _

_El primo Teddy también ha pasado un rato con nosotros. Estos días ha tenido mucho trabajo. Aunque a mí el que me anima de verdad es Al. Sé que no querías que volviéramos a Hogwarts, pero tengo que estar con él. _

_Estoy cansado, así que voy a dejarte ya. No sé, no he hecho casi nada en todo el día, pero sólo quiero acostarme y que ya sea mañana._

_Un beso muy grande a todos. Os quiero._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Draco se levantó todavía bastante deprimido al día siguiente y pensaba que no iba a haber muchos cambios en ese sentido a medio plazo. Cuando bajó a desayunar, esta vez su tía Andromeda era la única que estaba allí, con una taza de té humeante entre las manos.<p>

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-He estado mejor –dijo él, sentándose y sirviéndose una taza de té también.

Ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Yo sólo era un par de años mayor que tú cuando mataron a mi marido. También sé lo que se siente.

-Lo sé.

-No pretendo juzgarte –dijo, y Draco comprendió que era una alusión a lo que había sucedido un par de noches atrás-. Pero…tu madre ha sufrido la misma pérdida y ya está bastante preocupada por ti.

Draco no se sentía orgulloso de la borrachera que había pillado.

-No volverá a suceder.

Su tía le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-Siempre he echado de menos no tener un cuadro de Ted. Él decía que era morboso, pero a mí me habría gustado poder hablar con él de vez en cuando.

Draco se la quedó mirando unos segundos, sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzado del tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo. Los interrogatorios y las inspecciones nunca le habían hecho sentirse culpable, sólo maltratado. Eran otros momentos, como el perdón de madam Rosmerta o aquel desayuno con su tía los que podían hacerle lamentar de corazón todo el daño que había causado directa o indirectamente. En el caso de Andromeda, conocía bien qué daño era ése.

-Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero siento mucho lo que le pasó. Y también lo que les pasó a tu hija y su marido.

Su tía asintió brevemente, con algo de cariño en los ojos.

-Gracias. Sé que lo sientes.

La llegada de sus dos huéspedes puso fin abruptamente a su conversación. Draco se había quedado algo afectado, lo justo para hacer desaparecer gran parte de su auto-compasión. No había tenido idea de hacer nada aquella mañana, quizás ojear el Libro de los Malfoy, pero en vez de eso, cuando terminó de desayunar se bajó al laboratorio, que había quedado algo descuidado en los últimos días.

Draco puso un pequeño caldero al fuego y empezó a preparar los primeros ingredientes del veneno de Rookwood. Lo había hecho ya tantas veces que apenas necesitaba pensar en lo que hacía. Cuando la poción le dio un descanso, se paró a repasar sus anotaciones y las de Mei Ling. La niña había sido inconstante en su trabajo desde que su amiga había sufrido ese accidente, pero a esas alturas pocos dudaban ya que el veneno, antes de matar a su víctima, permitía, si ésta era muggle, sobrevivir a la Aparición y los Trasladores.

En todo aquel año, Draco había probado múltiples combinaciones del supuesto antídoto, y los Inefables, aún más. Aquella mañana decidió centrarse en los hechizos que acompañaban a la cocción de la poción, porque estaba seguro de que los ingredientes los tenía clavados. No era en absoluto tan entendido en encantamientos como en pociones, pero en los últimos meses había leído bastante sobre el tema para poder trabajar en el antídoto. Flitwick se habría sentido orgulloso de él.

Pero mientras pensaba en los hechizos, pensó en la única poción parecida que había visto, la que le había salvado la vida a Scorpius. Había considerado muchas veces la posibilidad de que el veneno de Rookwood también usara sangre en su composición, pero lo había descartado porque la sangre sólo se usaba para cierto tipo de magia familiar y cierto tipo de magia negra, y ninguno de los requisitos se cumplía en esa situación.

De pronto, como en una revelación, le vino a la cabeza la sangre muggle. Tenía menos sentido aún que la sangre mágica, porque la muggle, obviamente, no poseía magia. Pero, ¿y si era eso? Al fin y al cabo la poción en los muggles surtía un efecto muy particular.

Aunque era sólo una teoría, Draco sintió deseos de investigarla cuanto antes. Pero necesitaba sangre muggle. ¿Dónde podría conseguirla? Por un momento pensó en llamar a los Dursley por Red Flú, a ver si estaban en casa, y pedírsela a la mujer o al niño, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que podía parecer un lunático. Y estaba seguro de que habría alguna regla estúpida que impedía que fuera por su cuenta y riesgo a conseguirla de los muggles que poblaban la Jaula. Después de darle vueltas un par de minutos más apagó el fuego de la poción, sin importarle echar a perder lo que ya tenía y se marchó de allí, dispuesto a conseguir ese ingrediente de un modo u otro.

_Continuará_


	25. Buenas noticias

**NdA:** Dedicado a Alba y a Naroa como regalo de fin de carrera ^^ ¡Enhorabuena a las dos, campeonas!

Besitos y gracias por comentar a todos.

Capítulo 25 **Buenas noticias**

-¿Quieres sangre muggle? –repitió Harry, que no estaba seguro de haberle escuchado bien.

-Puede ser la pieza que nos faltaba. Tenemos que probarlo, Harry.

Draco hablaba en serio, y su expresión mostraba a las claras que creía que tenían una posibilidad. A pesar de su extravagante propuesta, Harry se alegró de verlo así, tan interesado por algo, después de el mal aspecto que había tenido el día anterior. Había temido volver a verlo deprimido una buena temporada.

Y como él decía, tenían que probarlo.

-Vamos a hablar con Hermione –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, imitándole.

-Ella sabrá cómo conseguir sangre muggle.

-Yo también lo sé –replicó Draco-. Podríamos pedírsela a la mujer de tu primo.

Harry se paró a pensarlo. No sabía si Karen aceptaría o si Dudley pensaría que era demasiado raro. Desde luego, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, pero por otro lado, el hábito de consultar esas cosas con Hermione estaba demasiado arraigado en él. Además, quizás era mejor que hicieran aquello de manera oficial.

-Es una buena idea, pero prefiero que Hermione lo sepa.

Draco arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada y le siguió hasta el despacho de Hermione. Ella estaba allí, a punto de irse a almorzar. Harry le explicó la idea de Draco.

-Nunca había oído que se usara sangre muggle en una poción –dijo ella, mirando a Draco-. Bueno, excepto en las de magia negra, cuando piden un sacrificio.

-En esos casos la sangre en realidad no importa; es la vida que se va con ella. Pero sólo quiero un vial de sangre, no vaciar a un muggle. Es un ingrediente poco habitual, pero la poción venenosa que ellos están utilizando también es poco habitual.

-Debemos hacer la prueba, Hermione –dijo Harry con firmeza.

Hermione pensó un poco.

-No creo que sea ilegal pedirle ayuda a un muggle para eso. Pero no podemos recurrir a mis padres, están en Mallorca.

Harry recordó que Hermione se lo había contado; sus padres se habían jubilado aquel mismo año y viajaban mucho. Ella prefería que estuvieran lejos de Inglaterra el mayor tiempo posible, y había puesto fuertes protecciones mágicas alrededor de su casa por miedo a que los Parásitos fueran a por ellos cuando esuvieran en el país.

-Habíamos pensado en ir a pedírsela a la mujer de mi primo.

-¿Quieres que os acompañe?

Hermione probablemente sería una presencia tranquilizadora, así que Harry aceptó su ofrecimiento y los tres se fueron al Atrio para Desaparecerse e ir a la casa en la que se escondían Dudley y su familia. Karen era la única que estaba allí; Dudley se había ido a cargar las baterías de los ordenadores y los niños estaban en clase, protegidos por un nombre falso. Fue una buena cosa que Hermione hubiera ido con ellos porque fue ella la que consiguió vencer su recelo. Harry suponía que la petición de un poco de sangre debía de sonar muy inquietante.

-¿Seguro que no es peligroso? –dijo, con desconfianza.

-Será como cuando das sangre para un análisis –la tranquilizó Hermione.

No muy convencida, Karen se subió la manga de su suéter azul y le ofreció el brazo a Draco. Éste, que ya tenía la varita en la mano, apuntó en el lugar por dónde se doblaba el codo y murmuró un Diffindo. Al momento apareció un pequeño corte, pero lo bastante profundo como para llegar a la vena, en el brazo de Karen. Draco sacó un vial del bolsillo y recogió la sangre que empezó a manar de la herida. Karen mantenía la vista apartada, como si pensara que mirando corría el riesgo de desmayarse.

Todo duró en realidad menos de medio minuto. Draco le hizo una señal a Hermione y ella presionó la herida de Karen con algodón empapado en agua oxigenada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.

Draco observó la sangre al trasluz unos segundos y después le lanzó un hechizo.

-¿Para qué es eso? –le preguntó Harry.

-Para mantenerla fresca. Confío en que no tenga que ser recién derramada –dijo, para sí mismo. Pero le quitó importancia a sus propias palabras con un gesto-. No creo; la sangre mágica recién derramada tiene ciertas propiedades, pero en la muggle, sin magia de por medio, no debe de haber diferencia.

-Muchas gracias, Karen –dijo Harry, con sinceridad.

-Sí, muchas gracias –repitió Draco-. Puedes habernos ayudado más de lo que te imaginas.

A Hermione pareció sorprenderle un poco que le hubiera dado las gracias a una muggle, pero no a Harry, que siempre había visto a Draco correcto con ella e incluso amable con Dudley.

-Eso espero –dijo Karen-. Tengo tantas ganas de que todo esto acabe…

Hubo un asentimiento general.

-Todos lo deseamos –dijo Hermione.

-Yo tengo que irme ya –explicó Draco-, quiero empezar con la poción cuanto antes.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? –le preguntó Harry, que no tenía mucho que hacer en la oficina y sentía curiosidad por saber cuanto antes qué pasaba con la teoría de Draco.

-No, claro. –Entonces se giró hacia Hermione-. Granger, si quieres venir…

Pero ella negó con la cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces.

-No, gracias. Me quedaré un rato con Karen para asegurarme que está bien, si a ella no le importa, y después volveré al ministerio. Contadme cómo ha ido.

-Como quieras.

Harry y Draco se despidieron de ellas y usaron la Red Flú para ir a Malfoy manor. Cuando salieron a uno de los salones de la mansión, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía las cejas fruncidas. No sabía si era concentración o que estaba molesto por algo.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, en absoluto. ¡Patis!

El elfo apareció ante ellos.

-¿Sí, amo?

Draco se quitó la capa negra que llevaba y se la tendió al elfo; debajo llevaba unos pantalones y un suéter con cuello de pico, los dos negros también.

-Dile a mi madre que el señor Potter y yo estaremos en el laboratorio.

-Sí, amo.

El elfo se giró hacia Harry con ojos expectantes; Harry cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de lo que quería y se quitó también su túnica de auror, que aún llevaba y se quedó en vaqueros y con una camisa blanca. La temperatura en la mansión siempre era agradable.

Draco se giró hacia Harry.

-Vamos. Te advierto que tarda cuatro horas en hacerse.

Normalmente Harry encontraba aburridísimo todo lo que tenía que ver con pociones, pero la idea de ver preparar aquella durante cuatro horas no le molestó en absoluto. Además, sentía curiosidad por ver a Draco en acción. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en sus habilidades durante las clases de Pociones de Hogwarts, había estado demasiado ocupado intentando sacar adelante sus propias pociones y odiando a Snape.

* * *

><p>Harry nunca había llegado a ver el laboratorio de la mansión; por simple casualidad siempre se había encargado otro auror de inspeccionar esa zona, Era grande, de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados. Una pared estaba cubierta por una estantería en la que habían frascos y recipientes pulcramente ordenados. En medio de la habitación había una gran mesa de madera y tres fogones de distinto tamaño. En otra pared se veía una pequeña multitud de calderos también de varios tamaños y en un rincón había una jaula bastante grande llena de ratoncitos blancos. El lugar tenía esa especie de olor acre que tenían todos los laboratorios de pociones del mundo.<p>

Draco dejó cuidadosamente el vial con sangre a un lado y empezó a preparar la base de la poción. Era como ver cocinar a Molly, la misma habilidad en sus movimientos, la misma capacidad para hacer dos o tres cosas a la vez. Harry se quedó observándolo con aire absorto; había algo satisfactorio en ver trabajar a alguien que sabía lo que se hacía.

-¿Es esta la poción más complicada que has hecho? –le preguntó, cuando consideró que habían llegado a un momento en el que Draco podía permitirse la distracción.

-No, lo difícil de esta poción es que no tenemos la fórmula. Y que usa encantamientos, algo que nos despistó a todos al principio. Pero hay pociones más jodidas. La Felix Felicis, por ejemplo.

Harry pensó en esa poción.

-¿Crees que si la tomáramos podríamos averiguar más sobre los Parásitos? –preguntó, sin comprender por qué no se le había ocurrido a nadie antes.

-Seguramente, pero el ministerio prohibió hace unos diez años uno de sus ingredientes, el polvo de salamandra gigante china.

Sí, recordó Harry, aquella había sido una de las leyes propuestas por Hermione, ya que esas salamandras eran una especie en peligro de extinción.

-Es verdad… ¿Crees que habrá en el mercado negro?

Draco tardó un par de segundos en contestar y luego esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Cómo quiere que yo lo sepa, jefe Potter? Soy un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley.

-Vamos, Draco…

Pero Draco se puso a darle vueltas a la poción con una larga cuchara de madera y no contestó hasta un rato más tarde.

-No sé dónde pones el límite –dijo, con tranquilidad-. Unos años antes me habrías detenido si me hubieras visto en el mercado negro.

-Las cosas eran distinta antes –replicó Harry, decepcionado al ver que volvía otra vez con eso.

-Sí, lo sé. No estaba… sacando trapos sucios –dijo, con un matiz de disculpa en la voz-. Precisamente porque las cosas han cambiado, todavía no tengo claro del todo cuándo dejas de ser Harry y empiezas a ser el Jefe de Aurores, no con estas cosas.

Harry supuso que podía tener razón, visto desde ese punto de vista. Hermione, Ron y los demás no tenían ese problema, en parte porque siempre habían sido sus amigos y en parte porque rarísimas veces habían hecho algo ilegal; el único en una situación parecida era Hagrid, y él también se mostraba evasivo algunas veces, aunque como era tan bocazas, Harry siempre se acababa enterando de sus trapicheos antes o después.

-Te he preguntado yo, Draco. Nunca te detendría por contestarme.-Estuvo a punto de decirle que era como un informador de los aurores, pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando pensó que eso probablemente no le haría ninguna gracia, no con su pasado y lo que significaban los aurores para él.

-A veces era posible encontrarlo, aunque a un precio exorbitado –contestó entonces Draco-. Pero con la Cuarentena, me extrañaría mucho que encontrarais nada.

-Bueno… esperemos que ellos tampoco tengan acceso al polvo de salamandra gigante.

-Supongo que si lo tuvieran estaríamos todos muertos ahora mismo. Y ahora silencio, por favor.

Draco recogió una medida de ingredientes, puso la mano sobre el caldero, fijó la vista en un reloj que había en una de las paredes y después de unos segundos, quizás un minuto, echó esos ingredientes al fuego. Todavía se quedó mirando el reloj un instante más; después sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo desconocido para Harry sobre la poción. Aunque ya no volvió a hacer más hechizos, pasó casi media hora echando ingredientes al fuego a intervalos cortos y precisos que oscilaban entre los quince segundos y los dos minutos.

-Listo –dijo entonces-. Ahora hay que dejarlo cocer cuarenta y nueve minutos. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien. –Lo miró con admiración-. Eres bueno, Draco.

Draco le dedicó una de sus infrecuentes sonrisas, algo que hizo que Harry se sintiera satisfecho de sí mismo, sin saber por qué.

-La práctica hace al maestro. Y además, aprendí del mejor.

Harry asintió; hacía mucho tiempo que había hecho las paces con Snape, por mucho que su retrato le mandara miradas severas cuando pasaba por el despacho de Dumbledore.

-A Hermione le habría gustado ver esto.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció al instante.

-No será porque yo no la invité.

Harry recordó entonces que Draco había parecido algo huraño después de invitar a Hermione y comprendió lo que debía haber pasado. Conociéndole, seguro que su paranoica cabeza lo habría interpretado de la peor manera posible.

-No te estaba haciendo un feo –explicó, defendiendo a Hermione. Y después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió contarle la verdad-. Es tu madre. Y Malfoy manor, supongo. Le recuerdan las torturas de Bellatrix. Pasaron años antes de que pudiera relajarse delante de Andromeda.

Draco apartó la vista un momento y pareció quedarse sin saber que decir.

-Nosotros tuvimos que redecorar media casa –murmuró al fin.

Harry asintió; había notado el cambio de decoración la primera vez que había participado en la inspección a Malfoy manor y siempre había supuesto que era por los malos recuerdos. Después pensó cómo decir lo que quería decir; las palabras sonaban un poco raras en su mente.

-Invitarla ha sido un detalle por tu parte, de todos modos. Ojalá os llevarais mejor. Los tres… valéis la pena.

Draco se mordió literalmente los labios, como si quisiera contener algún comentario.

-El tiempo lo dirá –dijo al fin.

Pero Harry se imaginaba perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Los conoces tan poco como ellos a ti, Draco. Al menos admite eso.

-Lo admito –asintió Draco, tras considerarlo un segundo-. Pero han pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos y yo.

-¿Más que entre tú y yo?

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, presionándolo porque pensaba que sólo eran excusas. No quería que Ron y Hermione pensaran mal de Draco y no quería que Draco pensara mal de Ron y Hermione.

Pero Draco sí tenía una respuesta.

-Porque nuestros hijos, las circunstancias, nos forzaron a entendernos. Porque la magia quiere que nos entendamos o nos destruyamos. Pero no existe nada de eso entre tus amigos y yo.

Harry ya le había oído insinuar cosas parecidas; siempre lo había considerado una teoría algo imaginativa –los magos veían señales a menudo-.

-¿La magia quiere que nos entendamos o nos destruyamos?

Draco suspiró.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún, Harry? Nuestros destinos parecen chocar una y otra vez. Nuestros hijos son novios, joder. Luchar contra eso es una locura. Por eso… por eso intenté hacer las paces contigo después de la guerra. Antes de que nos hiciéramos más daño.

Harry se acordaba vagamente de aquella conversación. Sabía que Draco, en el fondo, le había ofrecido si no su amistad, al menos la posibilidad de una relación cordial; él no había aceptado esa propuesta, precisamente. Desde luego tampoco había querido retomar la mutua animadversión de Hogwarts, pero la idea de llevarse bien con Draco le había parecido entonces totalmente imposible, casi ofensiva.

-Siento no haber aceptado tu ofrecimiento –dijo con sinceridad.

Draco se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Supongo que no era el momento. Y bueno… puedo entender que no quisieras saber nada de mí, con todo lo que te había hecho. Es sólo que… que todo habría sido mejor.

-Tienes razón –admitió Harry. Para empezar, James no habría atacado a Scorpius.

Draco dio un leve suspiro y luego esbozó una sonrisita sardónica de las suyas.

-Me gusta oírte decir esas dos palabras, Potter.

Harry agradeció la broma. No quería pensar en el pasado. Los dos se habían hecho daño de muchas formas; lo importante era que se habían detenido. Con un poco de suerte, la rivalidad entre los Potter y los Malfoy había desaparecido para siempre.

-No te acostumbres demasiado –le dijo, fingiendo desdén.

* * *

><p>La preparación de la poción, como Draco le había advertido, duró unas cuatro horas. Echó una gota de sangre de Karen casi al final, hecho que anotó minuciosamente en un voluminoso cuaderno; estaba siguiendo su instinto, le explicó, pues en realidad no sabían cuándo se añadía esa gota a la cocción, si es que había que añadirla.<p>

Harry había pasado un rato entretenido observándole y charlando con él cuando Draco no necesitaba estar concentrado al cien por cien en la poción. Sólo al final se sintió tenso con la anticipación; ¿habría dado resultado? Con la fórmula completa en la mano, preparar un antídoto podía ser cosa de simples días, sobre todo si los expertos en Pociones de los Inefables también se ponían manos a la obra.

-¿Cómo lo ves?

Draco estaba haciendo así como mil hechizos sobre una muestra de la poción. Después, con una expresión extraña en la cara, fue a buscar a uno de los ratones, al que le suministró una gota de poción. El ratoncito murió a los pocos segundos y Draco examinó su sangre y sus tejidos bajo un aparatoso microscopio. Al cabo de un par de minutos, miró a Harry mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de asombro.

-Creo que eres un puto talismán, Potter.

Harry le entendió al momento.

-No jodas…

Draco asintió, aún más sonriente.

-Creo que sí.-Como si quisiera asegurarse, lanzó un par de hechizos más. Harry aguardó su reacción con impaciencia-. Merlín, Harry, ¡creo que lo tenemos!

Harry también sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ahora encontrarían el antídoto, y entonces quizás podrían descubrir cómo mantener con vida a los muggles capturados y quizás algún día, libres de hechizos, interrogarlos a fondo.

-Es genial… ¡Es genial! –Le dio unas palmaditas de felicitación en el hombro-. Eres el mejor, Draco.

Él se rió.

-Gracias.

Se sentía tan orgulloso de él que le habría abrazado y todo. Su propio impulso le sorprendió un poco y le hizo controlarse y dar un paso atrás. Era extraño; por importante que fuera esa fórmula de cara a encontrar un antídoto, él no era de muchos abrazos, a no ser que se tratara de sus hijos.

-Venga, vamos al ministerio. Esto tenemos que contarlo.

* * *

><p>Draco llegó al ministerio feliz, imaginándose qué habrían dicho su padre y Astoria si hubieran estado allí, bañándose en la obvia admiración de Harry. Su madre y su tía, al saberlo, también lo habían mirado con aprobación y orgullo, especialmente la primera. Había sido un buen momento para conseguir ese avance; les había dado una pequeña victoria cuando se lamentaban de una gran derrota.<p>

Harry quiso que la primera persona en saberlo fuera Granger, cómo no. Aunque Draco se sentía un poco mal al haber descubierto que estaba traumatizada, quién sabe hasta qué punto, por las torturas de Bellatrix, no pudo evitar pensar que era ridículo que Harry tuviera esa necesidad de mantenerla al corriente de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, como si le costara dar un paso sin consultarla. Ella era la Jefa del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no contárselo primero a Shacklebolt, por ejemplo? ¡Él era el maldito ministro!

Pero no llegaron a entrar en el despacho de Hermione; se la encontraron por el pasillo.

-Hermione, no te lo vas a creer.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Ya te has enterado? Es una gran noticia. Ahora mismo iba a la Red Flú a avisarte.

Draco comprendió al momento que había una confusión; no podían estar refiriéndose a lo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Granger lo que habían hecho?

-Nosotros estamos hablando de la poción. ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

-¿La poción? –exclamó Granger, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Ha funcionado?

Harry contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

-Tenemos la fórmula, Hermione. Draco lo ha conseguido.

-¡Es estupendo! –dijo ella, con aparente sinceridad-. Enhorabuena, Malfoy.

-Gracias –dijo él, también con sinceridad.

Draco se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de la sonrisa bobalicona que tenía Harry en esos instantes. Era un poco preocupante que se le estuviera metiendo entre ceja y ceja que debía llevarse bien con Granger y Weasley; como le diera por ahí, el muy pesado no pararía de insistir.

-¿Qué es lo que se suponía que ibas a contarme por Red Flú? –preguntó entonces el propio Harry.

-Hace diez minutos nos han llamado de San Mungo –contestó Granger, sonriente-. Seren Carmichael, la niña en coma, ha despertado.

Draco soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría, sabiendo lo preocupado que había estado Scorpius por ella.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Harry.

-No sabemos nada, sólo que ha salido del coma. Lo último que nos han contado es que los medimagos iban a examinarla.

-¿Ha hablado? –dijo Draco, aunque suponía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa-. ¿Ha dicho si la empujaron?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos nada –repitió-. Belby ha mandado a una pareja de vigiles al hospital para enterarse de su estado y ver si está en condiciones de hacer alguna declaración. Pero considerando que ha estado en coma dos meses y medio, lo más probable es que no recuerde nada. Ya veremos.

Draco estaba más que interesado en saber cómo terminaba aquello; si la niña resultaba ser la víctima de un intento de asesinato, después de todo, le iba a faltar tiempo para sacar a Scorpius y Cassandra de Hogwarts. Y se dio cuenta de que era mejor que se quedara rondando por allí; así sería de los primeros en saber algo. A Harry no le importó y Draco, para matar el rato, le escribió una carta a Scorpius contándole lo que había pasado, a ver si también era el primero en enterarse en Hogwarts. Después llamó por Red Flú a uno de sus elfos y se la entregó para que la enviara con Justina, su lechuza favorita.

La espera no fue muy larga, y además estuvo ocupado hablando con los expertos en Pociones del ministerio, quienes observaban ávidamente la fórmula mientras, con toda seguridad, empezaban a darle vueltas al posible antídoto. Él también quería ponerse a ello cuanto antes.

Al cabo de media hora llegaron las primeras noticias. Seren estaba despierta y no había señales de que tuviera secuelas graves por el coma y la conmoción, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de hablar, mucho menos de ser interrogada. Tendrían que esperar un tiempo para ello, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ella misma les revelara algo a sus padres. Draco estaba convencido de que, en ese caso, a los Carmichael les faltaría tiempo para hacérselo saber a Harry.

* * *

><p>Seren nunca había presumido de tener la cabeza muy clara, pero nunca se había sentido como en esos momentos, confundida como si se hubiera tomado dos botellas enteras de whisky de fuego.<p>

Estaba en San Mungo… Había pasado algo. Sus padres no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre ventanas que no podía comprender y los medimagos la habían cansado a hechizos, pero todo lo que ella recordaba era la túnica con la que había ido al baile de San Valentín. Con Aldric, que había estado guapísimo. ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba en San Mungo y sus padres tenían un aspecto tan desmejorado? Intentó hablar, preguntarles, pero su boca se negaba a obedecerle. Aquello no le preocupó tanto como debiera de haberlo hecho. Se sentía exhausta y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Seren cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

_Continuará_


	26. El cumpleaños de Scorpius

**NdA:** ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!

Capítulo 26 **El cumpleaños de Scorpius**

Mei se consideraba a sí misma una persona bastante ecuánime y de reacciones frías y medidas, pero estaba que trinaba. Había vuelto a ver a Aldric tonteando con Nebula Edgecombe. Poco después de Pascua, Rebecca le había dicho que todos decían que se gustaban, pero Mei no había querido creerlo, no concebía tamaña traición. Sin embargo, las pruebas eran las pruebas.

-Es un asqueroso –le dijo a Scorpius, a Albus y a Amal, mientras paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts-. Se supone que tiene novia. Una novia en coma. Es un traidor, eso es lo que es.

-Cuando Seren se despierte no le va a hacer ninguna gracia –convino Albus, con gesto de desaprobación.

-Deberíamos vengarnos –propuso Scorpius-. Por Seren.

Albus lo miró como si hubiera hecho una tontería.

-Tú siempre quieres vengarte –dijo, sonando levemente exasperado.

-Soy un Malfoy –repuso Scorpius.

Mei tampoco se sentía cómoda con la idea de vengarse, porque eso era de críos, pero si Ollerton pisaba una boñiga de thestral y se abría la cabeza no iba a llorarle ni un poquito.

-No, si alguien tiene que vengarse de él, es Seren. Que decida ella.

Entonces oyeron un pequeño griterío. Eran Lily, Hugo y los Scamander, que iban corriendo hacia ellos, llamándoles y sonriéndoles. Mei intercambió una mirada con los chicos, preguntándose qué bicho les habría picado.

-¿A qué no sabéis qué? –contó un jadeante Lorcan en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

-¡La profesora Lynch acaba de contárnoslo! –exclamó Lily, emocionada. Mei se dio cuenta de que eran todos Hufflepuff y sintió una loca esperanza en el pecho.

-Han llamado de San Mungo, Seren ha salido del coma –prosiguió Lorcan rápidamente. Lysander, a su lado, sonrió y asintió, igual que el primo de Albus.

¡Era eso! Mei sintió un alivio inmenso, asombrado, que casi puso lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí, y dicen que está bastante bien aunque aún pasarán unas semanas antes de que le den el alta porque tiene que hacer recuperación y esas cosas –explicó Lily.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Albus, riendo.

-Va a ponerse bien –musitó Mei, sin poder creérselo todavía del todo.

Albus, que le había plantado un beso a Scorpius de pura alegría, la abrazó también a ella.

-¡Sabía que se pondría bien!

Mei le devolvió el abrazo; realmente necesitaba uno en ese momento. A medida que la noticia iba calando en su mente se sentía más y más contenta, más y más ligera. ¡Seren iba a ponerse bien! No podía esperar a verla y poder hablar con ella y asegurarse personalmente de que no había ningún problema.

-¿Sabéis si ha dicho algo sobre lo que le pasó? –les preguntó Scorpius a los Hufflepuff.

-No, no nos han dicho nada de eso –contestó Lorcan.

-Igual no se acuerda –dijo Mei-. Pero… se acuerde o no, la tiraron por esa ventana.

Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts de las vacaciones de Pascua no había habido ningún accidente sospechoso más, pero eso no había hecho vacilar la convicción de Mei. Tampoco ellos le habían dado al asesino muchas oportunidades, pues seguían moviéndose en grupos y protegiendo sus camas mientras dormían.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, no en ese momento, no cuando se sentía tan contenta como no se había sentido desde San Valentín.

-¿Por qué no le compramos un regalo entre todos? –propuso Scorpius.

A todos les gustó la idea, a Mei la primera, y Lily y Hugo se fueron a buscar a Ginny Morrison, que era también muy amiga de Seren y sin duda querría participar. Albus preguntó si debían decírselo también a Aldric; Mei no supo qué decir, era una de esas cosas de reglas sociales de las que nunca se sentía segura, pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-No, si es su novio, tiene que comprarle algo él solo. Y si no es su novio, que le jodan.

Entre los diez galeones que podía aportar tranquilamente Scorpius y los veinte knuts de Lily, quien dijo andar algo pelada de dinero porque se acababa de comprar un suéter por catálogo, había mucha diferencia, pero todos pusieron lo que pudieron y al final consiguieron llegar a los veintidós galeones, con lo que se podía comprar un muy buen regalo. Después de un acalorado debate, en el que Scorpius y Ginny contaban como expertos, decidieron comprarle un transistor que había salido en el último catálogo de Batty Barullow, la firma más famosa de venta por correspondencia.

Cuando volvieron al colegio, se notaba que todo el mundo sabía ya lo de Seren; el grupo se cruzó con el profesor Zhou, quien les dijo que enviarle ese regalo era una gran idea y les contó que la directora había pensado mandarle un gran ramo de flores en nombre de todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Y luego, durante la cena, la directora también dio la noticia, aunque todos estaban al corriente ya y el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos.

Mei observó a Aldric durante la cena; se le veía ensimismado, esa noche no estaba de risitas con Nebula. Probablemente pensaba en Seren, el muy cerdo. Ojalá se sintiera culpable.

-Igual ahora deja de tontear con ella –opinó Rebecca.

-Pues yo se lo pienso contar a Seren –dijo Mei.

-Oye, Mei… no te enfades ni nada –dijo Tarah, bajando la voz-, pero ¿a ti te gusta Seren?

Aquella era una pregunta que Mei se había hecho alguna vez, especialmente a raíz de que Albus y Scorpius se hicieran novios, pero no creía que fuera la misma situación. No deseaba besarla ni cosas por el estilo, simplemente era su mejor amiga.

-No, no de esa manera. Es como si fuera mi hermana mayor.

Tarah asintió.

-Ah, vale. Ya sabes, era… por saberlo.

No, no estaba enamorada de ella. No hacía falta estarlo para disgustarse con la actuación de Aldric. Mei había argumentado que la decisión de vengarse recaía en los hombros de Seren, pero esperaba de corazón que decidiera hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Aparte de contribuir al regalo de Seren, Albus estaba también dándole vueltas a qué comprarle a Scorpius para su cumpleaños, que era el último día de abril. Era difícil, Scorpius tenía prácticamente de todo, y si le faltaba algo, su padre, sus abuelos y sus tíos se lo regalarían. A no ser que fuera algo muggle. Albus recurrió a Amal, quien al principio sólo propuso cosas electrónicas, que no servían en el mundo mágico, o cosas demasiado caras, como bicis.<p>

-Me puedo gastar hasta diez galeones –le repitió una vez más.

Amal suspiró teatralmente y pensó un poco más.

-¿Y una maqueta? Uno de mis primos, Abdullah, se colecciona maquetas de naves espaciales.

Albus no sabía que era una maqueta y cuando Amal se lo explicó, se quedó pensativo. Scorpius era muy meticuloso para algunas cosas, quizás eso podría gustarle. Aunque naves espaciales… Si hubiera de barcos… Y al pensar en los barcos se acordó del viaje alrededor del mundo con el que Scorpius soñaba y tuvo una idea.

-Creo que ya sé qué regalarle –dijo, sonriente.

-¿El qué?

-Un cuaderno de viajes.

-¿Un cuaderno de viajes?

Sí, un buen cuaderno de viajes, recubierto de piel. Albus podía verlo, con el mapa del mundo impreso al principio. Y quizás hasta podría hacer que grabaran sus iniciales en la portada, como había visto en algunos libros.

-Ahí podrá escribir notas, poner fotos, dibujos…

-Ah, ese viaje vuestro alrededor del mundo… ¿Vais en serio?

-Sí, claro. Tenemos medio recorrido planeado ya.

Y en ese momento, sintió la magia rozándole el cabello, un hechizo que se estrelló contra la pared. Albus dio un respingo y sacó su varita, mirando a todas partes. Amal hizo lo mismo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

No se veía ni oía nada. Albus sentía el corazón a cien por hora.

-No lo sé –contestó, con la boca seca. ¿Habría sido un hechizo perdido, lanzado por algún estudiante muy lejos de allí? ¿O alguien había intentado asesinarle, como pensaba Mei?

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Amal, en tono urgente.

Albus le hizo caso, todavía alerta y con la varita en la mano. Tenía el nombre de Wobby en la punta de la lengua, sabiendo que Scorpius le había dado órdenes para que también cuidara de él. Al girar un par de esquinas, en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Gryffindor, se encontraron con tres Slytherin de primero.

-Eh, ¿habéis visto pasar a alguien ahora mismo? –les preguntó Albus. Ellos dijeron que no-. ¿Y acabáis de lanzar un hechizo?

Dos de los niños negaron con la cabeza; el tercero lo miró con arrogancia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos interrogas? Tú no eres ningún prefecto.

-No seas bocazas, enano –le gruñó Amal.

Albus meneó la cabeza. Normalmente los Slytherin lo trataban con cordialidad, pero siempre había excepciones.

-Anda, vámonos, no creo que hayan sido ellos.

Amal le hizo caso y echó a caminar con él. Ninguno de los dos había guardado su varita, pero Albus empezaba a sentirse ya un poco más tranquilo. Si hubieran querido asesinarle, ¿por qué no habían seguido atacando? Aunque él había estado con Amal, toda la ventaja había sido para ese atacante misterioso.

-¿Qué hechizo crees que era ese? –preguntó Amal.

-No tengo ni idea. –Al menos podía estar seguro de que no había sido un Avada Kedavra, porque no había visto ningún rayo verde-. No le digas nada a nadie, ¿quieres?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, de momento, sí. Probablemente no ha sido nada.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Mei,<em>

_¿Qué tal las cosas por Hogwarts? Papá y Jun te mandan muchos recuerdos._

_Me ha alegrado saber por mis compañeros que estás trabajando de nuevo en el antídoto de la poción de los conspiradores, pero me habría gustado que me lo hubieras contado personalmente. _

_Esta mañana he ido al hospital para ver a tu amiga Seren y charlar con sus padres. Estaba sólo su madre. Seren tenía bastante buen aspecto. Su recuperación va poco a poco y ya es capaz de caminar un poco por la habitación. No le pregunté si había recordado algo; no quería hacerla pensar en cosas desagradables y tienes que entender que si Seren se acordara de lo que pasó, sería la primera en contarlo. Si los aurores no están en Hogwarts deteniendo a alguien es obviamente porque sigue teniendo esa noche en blanco._

_Seren me ha mandado muchos recuerdos para ti y vuestros amigos. Le gustaría escribiros, pero aún no tiene tanta habilidad con las manos. Sé que su madre os escribió para contároslo, pero le emocionó mucho que le mandarais el regalo. Me ha dicho que no ha parado de usarla._

_Por lo que me ha contado su madre, calculan que estará en el hospital un par de semanas más, aunque luego tendrá que seguir yendo para la rehabilitación.. No sé si después se incorporará a Hogwarts, o si esperará ya al curso siguiente, o si estudiará en casa. Sus padres no han tomado una decisión, pero como están convencidos de que empujaron a Seren, no se sienten muy inclinados a mandarla de nuevo al colegio. En el peor de los casos podréis veros durante las vacaciones; lo importante es que está bien y que va a recuperarse._

_Bueno, cariño, espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Si necesitas algo dínoslo. Besos,_

_Cho Ling_

_PD: El próximo martes es el cumpleaños de tu abuela, no te olvides de escribirle una carta._

* * *

><p>El correo con el extranjero se había complicado con la Cuarentena, que impedía el paso a las lechuzas, pero no se había vuelto imposible. A petición del gobierno británico el ministerio de magia francés había habilitado una oficina de correos en su país que recibía todas las cartas dirigidas al territorio británico. Cada dos días, unos agentes colocaban esas cartas en barcazas y unos muggles con parientes mágicos, contratados para la ocasión, trasladaban la barca y su contenido hasta Gran Bretaña, donde la recogían los empleados de la oficina postal, quienes después enviaban el correo a sus destinatarios ya a través de las lechuzas.<p>

Eso quería decir que, pese a todo, Blaise seguía recibiendo de tanto en tanto misivas de su madre. Ella ya no insistía en verlo, lo cual era más complicado que nunca, pero aseguraba echarlo muchísimo de menos. En sus cartas, Blaise podía leer poco a poco las señales que indicaban cómo su madre se iba cansando de su nuevo marido. Los halagos del principio se habían convertido en veladas quejas. Normalmente un marido le duraba entre tres y cinco años, pero este parecía ir a cansarle mucho antes.

Blaise sintió una chispa de desengaño, de infinita tristeza, pero la suprimió con la misma saña con la que habría pisoteado un insecto dañino. ¿Cómo podía aún creer, después de tantos años, de tantas muertes, que su madre podía cambiar? Era ridículo, propio de un niño pequeño, y no de un hombre hecho y derecho. Lo único que debía importarle era que esa futura e inevitable muerte lo salpicaría muy poco.

En un gesto inusualmente impulsivo, fruto de su frustración, sacó la varita e hizo desaparecer la carta en una llamarada, lo cual provocó que medio comedor se girara en su dirección para lanzarle miradas fugaces y extrañadas.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Arcadia.

-Perfectamente –dijo en tono seco, para que no insistiera.

Ella arqueó una ceja en un gesto levemente reprobador y le dejó tranquilo. Blaise se sintió un poco culpable; el gesto de Arcadia había sido lo menos que exigía la simple cortesía y, además, ella no le caía mal. La culpa era de su madre, que siempre obraba ese efecto desequilibrante en él.

* * *

><p>Albus se quedó bastante satisfecho con la reacción de Scorpius ante su regalo; quizás no podía compararse con la escoba nueva que le había enviado su padre, pero provocó un maravilloso beso de Scorpius.<p>

-Lo vamos a rellenar de principio a fin –le dijo, mientras le abrazaba.

Scorpius había organizado una pequeña fiesta en los establos para aquella tarde, a la hora del té. Su abuela le había mandado la caja de pasteles más grande que Albus había visto en su vida y él había conseguido que su primo Michael, que ya era mayor de edad, fuera a Hogsmeade a por cerveza de mantequilla. Scorpius invitó a todos sus amigos de Slytherin, a Amal y Urien, a Mei, a un par de Ravenclaw que le caían bien, a los Scamander y a Lily.

-Por Seren –propuso, alzando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla-. Que pueda estar pronto con nosotros.

-Por Seren –dijeron todos.

Los pasteles iban cayendo uno a uno a velocidad vertiginosa y Lily y Cecily empezaban a acusar los efectos un poquito eufóricos de la cerveza de mantequilla. Albus se sentía completamente feliz y, a la vez, le habría gustado estar a solas con Scorpius y pegarse un buen restregón con él.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a la botella? –propuso Morrigan, de pronto.

Algunos la secundaron al momento. Albus no estaba seguro de querer, porque aquel juego significaba que Scorpius podría tener que besar a alguien que no fuera él y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Yo no pienso besuquear a nadie –dijo Mei, muy digna, mientras Urien asentía.

-Bueno, tú elige verdad o atrevimiento –contestó Morrigan-. Además, son besos en la mejilla. Venga, va, vamos a jugar.

Si existía la posibilidad de evitar permanentemente los besos, Albus estaba dispuesto a jugar a la botella. Y al final acabaron sentados en un amplio círculo, discutiendo entre todos las reglas del juego. Albus estaba sentado entre Scorpius y Urien.

-Scorpius, como eres el cumpleañero, tú serás el primero en hablar –dijo su prima.

Y al momento hizo rodar la botella. Albus la observó fijamente, tratando de averiguar dónde iba a apuntar. Al final le tocó a Hector.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Verdad.

Albus miró a Hector.

-Si tu vida dependiera de que besaras a un profesor varón de Hogwarts, ¿a quién escogerías?

-A Flitwick –le pinchó Damon, riéndose y haciendo reír a los demás.

-No, imbécil… -protestó Hector. Después pensó un poco-. A Zabini, supongo. Es el más guapo de todos.

Su respuesta no era del todo escandalosa, porque muchos pensaban como él, sobre todo entre los Slytherin. El juego continuó sin que pasara nada que hiciera sentirse incómodo a Albus, nada de lo que había oído que pasaba cuando jugaban chicos más mayores. Hubo besos, pero en la mejilla, como había dicho Morrigan: sólo él y Scorpius, y luego Hector y Cecily, tuvieron que besarse en la boca, pero a Albus ya no le daba vergüenza que le vieran besando a Scorpius, así que eso no supuso ningún problema.

A la hora de cenar detuvieron el juego y la fiesta de mala gana; Albus pensó que todos tendrían tan poca hambre como él, después de tantos pasteles, pero no podían dejar de hacer acto de presencia para la cena sin una buena excusa.

-Eh, Al… -le dijo Scorpius al oído, mientras regresaban al castillo-, ¿por qué no les pedimos permiso a Zabini y a Longbottom para ir a la biblioteca después de la cena?

-¿Para qué quieres ir a la bib…? –Entonces se le ocurrió la causa-. Aaah, vale.

-Vaaale –se burló Scorpius, imitando su tono de voz.

Albus le dio un codazo no muy fuerte. Esperaba que Neville le diera ese permiso. Si descubrían que lo habían usado para darse el lote en vez de para ir a la biblioteca les castigarían, pero el riesgo valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Neville accedió sin problemas; hasta le felicitó por tomarse tan en serio sus deberes. Albus subió a la Torre de Gryffindor a por el Mapa del Merodeador, por si las moscas, y para coger también pergamino, pluma y tintero –tenía que disimular- y después bajó hasta el piso de la biblioteca. Sabía que Scorpius también había ido a por su Capa por la misma razón que él, y se dispuso a esperarlo.<p>

Pero mientras lo hacía, Albus se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba solo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo estaba. Y si alguien trataba de hacerle daño… Albus observó rápidamente el Mapa: había seis alumnos en la biblioteca, además de madam Pince. Scorpius estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Las Salas Comunes estaban abarrotadas de etiquetas con nombres. No había nadie vagando por los pasillos, exceptuando a Binns, que andaba por la cocina; podía relajarse.

A veces Scorpius llegaba oculto bajo la Capa y trataba de asustarle, pero aquella noche lo hizo sin esconderse. Él también llevaba cosas de escribir encima. Albus se sintió aliviado en cuanto lo tuvo delante, como si ese lugar hubiera perdido toda su sombría atmósfera gracias a la presencia de Scorpius; ahora sólo era un rincón más del viejo y querido Hogwarts.

En la biblioteca había al menos una docena de alumnos mayores estudiando, especialmente Ravenclaws. Uno de ellos, que era prefecto, se acercó a ver qué estaban haciendo los dos fuera de sus salas comunes después del toque de queda, pero Scorpius y él le enseñaron los pases que les habían firmado sus jefes de Casa y el chico los dejó en paz. Entonces ocuparon una mesa algo apartada.

-Esperaremos cinco minutos hasta que se olviden de nosotros y nos escabulliremos –susurró Scorpius.

-Vale.

-¿Has hecho ya la redacción de Historia de la Magia?

-Sí.

-Yo aún no la he empezado. Ayer sólo me dio tiempo a traducir las páginas de Runas y practicar el Accio.-El Accio se enseñaba en primero, pero en cuarto aprendía a usarlos con objetos que no estaban a la vista, que era otro asunto muy distinto.

Albus soltó una risita.

-En la cena me han contado que Charles quería intentarlo con los sujetadores de las chicas y se ha montado una buena.

Scorpius se echó a reír también.

-¿En serio?

Albus le dio los detalles, los dos tratando de contener las risas para no llamar la atención, y pasados unos minutos se metieron detrás de una estantería, se ocultaron bajo la Capa de Scorpius y salieron de la biblioteca sin que nadie los viera. Sus cosas aún seguían allí, todo el mundo daría por sentado que estaban buscando libros en otro lado de la sala.

No muy lejos de la biblioteca estaba el aula en la que se daban las clases extraescolares de solfeo. Había una mesa y una silla para el profesor, una docena de pupitres, una pizarra con pentagramas en la pared y, sobre ella, un cuadrito con un bordado que decía "la música tiene su propia magia". Albus cerró la puerta con un Fermaportus y miró a Scorpius, que estaba transformando un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo en una manta a cuadritos. No era una transformación nada fácil; Albus estaba seguro de que ningún otro alumno de cuarto podría conseguir una manta tan bien hecha como aquella. Desde luego, cuando le habían dicho a Scorpius que su nueva varita era buena para transformaciones no le habían mentido.

Scorpius le sonrió y se sentó en la manta y Albus se olvidó de todo y fue a sentarse a su lado. Algo revoloteó en su estómago de simple anticipación.

-¿Beso, verdad o atrevimiento? –le preguntó Scorpius, con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

-Beso –contestó sin dudar, antes de buscar sus labios.

Como solía ocurrirle, ese primer contacto le provocó un estremecimiento que le hizo tomar aire involuntariamente, era como si los besos de Scorpius le transmitieran algún tipo de energía. Su boca se movía dulcemente sobre la suya, sin apresurarse; tenían un par de horas como poco, valía la pena saborearlas. Ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por las clases del día siguiente, pues sería sábado.

Pronto se tumbaron, buscando más contacto, pero sin apresurar el beso. Scorpius quedó arriba, y los mechones de su flequillo rozaban las mejillas de Albus como una brisa sedosa. Todo era perfecto, el peso de Scorpius, su olor, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la suya, los escalofríos ansiosos e impacientes que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? –murmuró Scorpius, antes de darle un pequeño mordisquito en los labios-, Damon y Hector… me han dicho…. que lo único… que hacen con Britney y Cecily… es besarse.

-Sí, se ve que… las chicas van… más lento. –Estaba bastante seguro de que Rose no había pasado de los besos con su novio. No quería saberlo, en realidad.

-Gracias a Merlín… ninguno de los dos…es una chica.

-Ya te digo –dijo Albus, rodando para cambiar y ponerse él encima.

Era tentador alinearse contra el cuerpo de Scorpius y empezar a frotarse, pero entonces todo habría terminado demasiado rápido. Y Albus empezaba a valorar el concepto de hacerlo durar, sobre todo cuando podría pasarse horas besando a Scorpius. Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello mientras trataba de desanudarle la corbata con una mano para poder besarle también en la clavícula. Scorpius se estremecía debajo de él y ya tenía las mejillas coloradas, siempre se le acababan poniendo así. Albus consiguió su objetivo y la corbata verde y gris de Scorpius se deshizo por fin, permitiéndole alcanzar esa deliciosa zona del cuello; mientras, Scorpius le estaba sacando del todo los faldones de la camisa de dentro de los pantalones, y sus manos se deslizaron pronto por la espalda de Albus.

-Prométeme que tú también celebrarás mi cumpleaños conmigo –le dijo Albus a Scorpius, entre beso y beso-. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo –dijo Scorpius con un ligero gemido.

Albus le besó de nuevo en la boca, esta vez con más fuerza, presionándolo ligeramente contra la manta. Podía notar hasta los botones de su camisa. Después aflojó un poco y le acarició la mejilla. Scorpius le sonrió.

-Estás como una cabra.

Su sonrisa le hizo sentir una especie de anhelo casi doloroso en el pecho y trató de calmarlo con más besos, muchos más besos, hasta que Scorpius se echó a reír bajo aquella lluvia. Siguiendo un impulso, le subió la camisa y el suéter, dejando al descubierto su liso estómago y lo besó también allí, haciendo reír a Scorpius aún más.

-Tienes muchas cosquillas.

-Por eso, para…

A pesar de las risas, su erección era visible bajo la tela del pantalón. Albus, que tenía la cara muy cerca, se acordó de todas esas fotos de mamadas que había visto y se preguntó qué sentiría si sacara la polla de Scorpius de sus pantalones y se la metiera en la boca. La idea le hizo ponerse aún más duro, pero también un poco nervioso; no, aún no se atrevía a hacer algo así. En vez de eso, la acarició por encima de la ropa: se habían tocado ya mutuamente, por encima de los pantalones, en plena sesión de restregones, pero nunca así, cuando aún no habían perdido la cabeza. Scorpius dio un pequeño respingo y emitió un ruido de sorpresa y aprobación.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó torpemente Albus.

-No –dijo, con una pequeña risa.

Entonces Albus movió la mano con más confianza, sin apresurarse, fascinado por lo dura y caliente que parecía bajo los pantalones. Scorpius soltó un jadeo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose de algún modo. Albus continuó sin apartar la vista de él, de su respiración entrecortada, del modo en el que aleteaban sus pestañas.

-Al… Al… -Scorpius lo miró a los ojos; los suyos tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían casi negros-. Házmelo por dentro de los calzoncillos… Yo luego te lo haré a ti.

Albus notó un respingo en sus pantalones. Tocarla… Oh, Merlín, _tocarla_… Miró la puerta, dubitativo, pero el Fermaportus les conseguiría los segundos necesarios para abrocharse los pantalones, si por desgracia los pillaban. Scorpius seguía con los ojos fijos en él, expectante. Albus se lamió los labios; tenía la boca seca.

-Vale.

Scorpius se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera, revelando parte de los calzoncillos, azules y abultados; entonces se quedó quieto. Por un momento, Albus pensó que se había arrepentido, pero entonces comprendió que lo que quería era que lo hiciera él, que metiera la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Respirando pesadamente, nervioso, excitado y curioso, Albus así lo hizo. Primero le bajó un poco los calzoncillos; después liberó su erección. En tercero se habían hecho pajas juntos más de una vez, así que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero antes no se había parado a _mirarla_. Todavía no era como la de los adultos, como las de los tipos de las fotos; se veía más pequeña, menos intimidante, de un color tan sonrojado como las mejillas de Scorpius, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella como si tuvieran vida propia. Scorpius dio otro respingo, tensando todo el cuerpo, y se mordió los labios. Albus se preguntó qué se sentiría; por el simple hecho de agarrársela él estaba tan caliente que no sabía si duraría hasta que le llegara su turno.

Albus empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, lentamente, y se inclinó para besarle la boca entreabierta. Scorpius parecía incapaz de devolverle el beso, sólo soltaba ahs contra sus labios. Resultaba casi embriagador saber que era él quien le estaba haciendo sentirse así. Albus se sintió tentado a explorar y pasó el pulgar por la punta, extendiendo las gotas que ya habían aparecido. Scorpius lanzó un gemido que envió escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de Albus.

-Hazlo otra vez –le suplicó, con los ojos cerrados.

Albus obedeció, incapaz de resistirse a lo que estaba pasando. Las manos de Scorpius se aferraron a sus hombros y de pronto dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras sus caderas se arqueaban. Al mismo tiempo, Albus sintió algo cálido y pegajoso entre sus dedos. Las caderas de Scorpius dieron dos sacudidas más y después se quedó tumbado, recuperando la respiración.

-Guau… Genial…

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó Albus, sonriendo a pesar de que estaba casi mareado de deseo.

-Genial –repitió Scorpius, alargando cansadamente la mano para acariciarle el brazo-. Ven aquí.-Albus se inclinó para darle un beso más; Scorpius le besó lánguidamente, como si le fallaran las fuerzas, pero estaba siendo suficiente para llevarle al límite. Entonces Scorpius le empujó con suavidad para ponerse encima de él y se puso bien los calzoncillos. -Ahora me toca a mí.

Conteniendo la respiración, Albus se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó la cremallera, igual que había hecho Scorpius. Este se lamió los labios, le sonrió y metió la mano con una ligera indecisión. Nada, nada le había preparado para esa sensación, para el calambrazo de placer casi doloroso que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Scorpius… Oh… Oh…

Era como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de fuego, un fuego que podía consumirlo por entero. No tenía nada que ver con hacérselo a uno mismo. Albus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de aquella maravillosa novedad. La mano de Scorpius subía y bajaba tentativamente, provocando estremecimientos ardientes en todo su cuerpo. Cuando le rozaba la punta, las caderas de Albus daban una ligera sacudida. Pero ya había estado muy excitado antes de que Scorpius empezara a masturbarlo y no pudo aguantar mucho más; el placer le invadió como si hubieran abierto una compuerta en su interior, arrasando con todo. Durante unos segundos no pudo pensar en nada, sólo existir en esa nube de maravillado placer; después sintió los labios de Scorpius besando suavemente los suyos.

-¿Es genial o no?

-Ya te digo…

Scorpius se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo que más me gusta del mundo es estar así contigo.

Albus sonrió, descubriendo que aún podía sentirse más feliz.

-A mí también.

Scorpius se movió un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo permanecieron allí tumbados, acariciándose suave, distraídamente. La única sombra en aquel cuadro era que pronto tendrían que levantarse y salir de allí, pero ese era un mal necesario: mientras nadie les pillara podrían repetirlo otro día.

-¿Crees que McGonagall nos nombrará prefectos el año que viene?

-Eso espero.

-Ojalá. Si fuéramos prefectos aún podríamos vernos más que ahora.

-Sí, en el baño de la quinta planta –dijo Scorpius, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa-. Dicen que los prefectos quedan allí para darse el lote. Tiene una bañera tan grande como una piscina, con trampolín y todo.

Los dos se quedaron hablando de todo lo que podrían hacer y después de un rato, resignadamente, se dispusieron a volver. La suerte les acompañó. Primero entraron a la biblioteca ocultos bajo la Capa de Scorpius; después se metieron entre las estanterías, donde nadie podía verlos, y sólo entonces salieron al descubierto. Cuando volvieron a la mesa en la que habían dejado sus cosas, Albus observó disimuladamente a los otros alumnos. Ninguno de ellos había sospechado nada; si les miraban era con cierta indiferencia.

-No nos han pillado –susurró Scorpius, con satisfacción-. Podemos volver a intentarlo dentro de unos días.

Albus asintió, feliz, con la sensación de que no podría pensar en otra cosa hasta entonces.

_Continuará_


	27. Vuelve el Día de la Paz

NdA. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 27 **Vuelve el Día de la Paz**

El año anterior, la matanza de Winfield había vuelto casi invisibles las celebraciones del Día de la Paz. El mundo mágico había estado de luto y la paz había parecido una simple sucesión de sonidos sin significado. A Draco todavía se lo parecía. Pero aquel año, Shacklebolt, Granger y algunos más querían recuperar la celebración. Decían que el mundo mágico recordaría otras veces en las que había sido puesto a prueba y había salido vencedor, que sería bueno para la moral. Draco no sabía si era cierto, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirles la corriente.

Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que nadie podía entender lo mucho que odiaba asistir sin Astoria a ese baile. Ni siquiera su madre, aunque ella también iba a acudir a esa celebración por primera vez. Era distinto, porque si su padre hubiera seguido vivo, probablemente todavía no sería bien recibido en ese baile, mientras que Astoria podría haber acudido a cualquier evento social de no haber estado casada con él. Y aquella noche, ella tendría que haber estado allí, a su lado, más que nunca. Aquel también era su triunfo, su reivindicación.

Su ánimo en el abarrotado salón era, pues, bastante sombrío. Sólo podía pensar que el precio había sido demasiado alto. Veía a la gente sonreír, bailar y charlar animadamente y los sentía como si fueran de otro planeta, extraterrestres que no tenían nada en común con él. Era absurdo, claro, porque muchos habían sufrido pérdidas tan duras como la suya, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar de esa manera.

Pero sonreía y charlaba con unos y con otros porque su madre necesitaba todavía lavar un poco más su imagen, dejar que la gente se acostumbrara de nuevo a ella. ¿No era esa la razón de que estuvieran allí?

-Draco, querido, alegra esa cara –dijo Pansy, acercándose a él en un momento en el que se estaba tomando un respiro porque su madre estaba charlando con Andromeda y una amiga de ésta. Pansy también se estrenaba esa noche en el baile de la Paz. Probablemente era la que más miradas de censura había provocado, pero para eso tenía la piel muy dura-. La perspectiva de escuchar ciertos discursos por venir es estremecedora, lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo esto es una fiesta.

-Entonces ve a divertirte por ahí –replicó, no con muy buenos modos. Le irritaba que le dijeran que alegrara la cara. Tenía derecho a estar y parecer todo lo serio que le saliera de los cojones.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, pero no pareció molestarse por la aspereza de la réplica. Después sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Me estoy conteniendo para no ir a chinchar a la ex señora Potter. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo se esfuerza en no hacerle caso a su ex marido?

-Sí, pero es mejor que no hagas tonterías, Pansy. Sea cual sea su estado civil ella es una heroína de guerra y tú, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Quieres causar mala impresión la primera vez que puedes asistir a este baile sin correr el peligro de que te linchen?

Pansy hizo un mohín.

-Cada día eres más aburrido, Draco.

-Eh, si quieres jugártela, adelante, por mí no te cortes.

Pansy entornó los ojos, como si realmente se lo estuviera planteando, pero después pareció rechazar la idea con una mueca despectiva.

-De verdad, qué triste que unas mediocridades como los Weasley tengan el prestigio que tienen.

No era algo que Draco fuera a discutir, porque seguía teniendo a esa familia atravesada, pero tampoco estaba disfrutando de la conversación con Pansy. No había acudido al baile de las narices para ponerse a criticar a nadie. No estaba de humor.

Pansy no se quedó mucho más tiempo a su lado, pues Adrian se la llevó a bailar. Cuando Draco se quedó a solas, el que se acercó a él fue Harry, que iba con una túnica bastante elegante de color verde musgo. Harry estaba lejos de ignorarlo –habían hablado cuando habían llegado, había sacado a bailar a su madre-, pero la mitad de los asistentes reclamaba su atención y como era natural, también quería estar con sus amigos de Gryffindor, Lovegood y los demás.

Habían hablado un poco a su llegada y Harry había bailado con su madre, pero después cada uno se había ido con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-La gente ha recibido bien a mi madre –dijo, yendo a lo esencial.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias. Tu baile ha ayudado un poco. –Harry le quitó importancia-. ¿Crees que el plan de tu amiga Granger ha funcionado o no lo sabremos hasta los discursos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veremos. Si depende de los discursos, espero que Kingsley se haya esmerado con el suyo, porque yo nunca sé qué decir.

Draco siempre había pensado que a Harry se los escribían –habría apostado a que lo hacía Granger-, pero había descubierto que en eso se equivocaba. Los discursos de Harry salían de su puño y letra. Por otro lado, Draco apenas había leído un par de extractos en El Profeta, pues el Día de la Paz casi siempre le había pillado en el extranjero. No tenía ni idea de sus habilidades como orador, ahora que era adulto. Como adolescente en Hogwarts no resultaban muy impresionantes.

-No será por falta de práctica. Bah, tranquilo, Harry, lo harás bien. Ya tienes a casi todo tu público en el bolsillo y eso ya es mucho. –Luego cambió de tema-. Tu amigo Finnigan ha venido sin Miriam, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no se encontraba bien.

-Quería preguntarle por su hermana. Hace mucho que no la veo. Ella y Astoria eran muy buenas amigas.

Harry asintió; probablemente lo sabía por el propio Finnigan. O quizás se lo había dicho él mismo en alguna otra ocasión.

-Siempre puedes mandarle una lechuza.

-Sí, igual lo hago.

El guapísimo Cavan Broderick se les acercó.

-Siento interrumpirles, pero ya es la hora del discurso, jefe Potter.

Draco los miró con ligera curiosidad, tratando de distinguir en ellos alguna señal de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que hubieran compartido, ahora parecía haber terminado.

-Luego hablamos, Draco.

Harry se fue con Broderick a reunirse con Shacklebolt y Draco se acercó a su madre, buscando inconscientemente algo de apoyo moral. Sabía que no iban a hablar de los mortífagos –el motivo para la fiesta de ese año era apostar por la paz del futuro, no recordar la paz del pasado-, pero aun así, no conseguía sentirse a gusto en esa fiesta, una fiesta que pertenecía a los vencedores. Sin embargo, ni Shacklebolt ni Harry mencionaron a los mortífagos o a Voldemort. Hablaron de los Parásitos, de la locura de su plan y del peligro que corría el mundo mágico. Hablaron de presentar un frente unido contra un enemigo que no distinguía entre sangrepuras, sangremuggles o muggles. Hablaron de ser fuertes y confiar en el futuro. Draco no habría sabido decir si Shacklebolt, político al fin y al cabo, creía sus propias palabras, pero sabía que Harry sí creía las suyas. Su confianza se estaba extendiendo por toda la sala, contagiando a muchos de los presentes. Tantos habían tenido siempre una fe en él tan inquebrantable… Les había salvado dos veces y tenían la absoluta certeza de que volvería a hacerlo una tercera. Y Draco pensó entonces en cuánto debía pesar esa responsabilidad, que cargaba sobre sus hombros desde los once años. Muchos hombres se habrían derrumbado bajo ese peso, pero Harry lo llevaba con una entereza que Draco, en ese instante, valoró como no había valorado nunca.

* * *

><p>-Es tan injusto… -protestó Rose.<p>

Albus sabía que su prima estaba de muy mal humor. Sólo podían asistir al baile los de quinto para arriba, así que ellos no podían ir. Y el novio de Rose se había ido con sus amigos. Iba a estar vigilado de cerca por una buena cantidad de primos de Rose, estaba claro que no iba a ponerle los cuernos, pero aun así a Rose no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y a decir verdad, a Albus tampoco. No había podido disfrutar el baile de San Valentín porque se había enfadado con Scorpius a causa de lo de Hagrid y ahora le habría gustado poder aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no hacemos nosotros nuestra propia fiesta? –propuso Milena Thomas, dejando a un lado un ejemplar de Agenda que había estado leyendo. Era una revista mensual donde hablaban de obras de teatro, conciertos, libros y cosas así

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Rose, con escepticismo.

-Bueno, tenemos música –dijo, señalando la enorme radio de la Sala Común.

-Sí, vale, pero para dar una fiesta necesitas más cosas.

-¿Por qué no se las pedimos a los elfos? –propuso Amal, con cara de pensar que era una gran idea.

-No podemos llamar a los elfos por eso –contestó Rose, un poco escandalizada.

-Mi padre siempre dice que él y su hermano Fred iban a las cocinas a que los elfos les dieran comida –intervino Roxanne.

Casi quedó como un reto, suspendido en el aire. Y Albus se encontró pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de ir a las cocinas y conseguir que los elfos les llevaran algo de comer y de beber.

-Los elfos no se chivarían, ¿verdad?

-De mi padre no se chivaron nunca –contestó Roxanne.

-Voy a intentarlo –declaró Albus, sin pensárselo más. Y se giró hacia Amal-. ¿Me acompañas?

Amal se lo pensó aún menos que él.

-Vale.

Albus se fue entonces a toda prisa a su cuarto para coger el Mapa del Merodeador. Cuando bajó, la noticia de lo que iba a hacer ya se había extendido por toda la Sala Común y fue recibido por miradas expectantes y admiradas. Hasta Alexander Brown y su grupito parecían participar de las ganas generales de fiesta y les desearon buena suerte.

Él y Amal se acercaron a la salida y Albus miró con disimulo el Mapa. No había nadie al otro lado; a excepción de dos profesores que estaban haciendo vigilancia de pasillo, las personas que no estaban en el Gran Comedor se encontraban en sus dormitorios. Entonces salieron, le hicieron una señal de complicidad a la Dama Gorda, que les correspondió con una sonrisa, y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Albus no le quitaba ojo al Mapa, vigilando sobre todo a los dos profesores que rondaban los corredores. Leviatán, el gato de Filch, también andaba de ronda, posiblemente buscando mascotas perdidas para zampárselas, pero de momento estaba cerca de los invernaderos.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, que aquella noche estaban muy tranquilas y no se movían. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se escondieron detrás de un pilar y estudiaron de nuevo el Mapa. El profesor de violín, Stephen Aubrey, estaba ahora relativamente cerca. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años con la cara algo picada. Albus sólo lo conocía de haberlo visto en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas y no tenía ni idea de si era muy hábil a la hora de dar con alumnos vagabundos. El profesor Aubrey había girado por un pasillo y parecía dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, así que Albus y Amal corrieron a esconderse tras un tapiz que quedaba en la sombra.

-Ssshht, no hagas ruido –dijo Amal.

-Ssshhht –replicó Albus, algo nervioso.

¿Les pillaría? Esperaba que no. Si Aubrey no sabía que estaban allí era casi imposible que les descubriera, no en esa penumbra. Y con un poco de suerte, se desviaría antes de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban, quizás sólo iba a pasarse un rato por el baile. El problema era que detrás del tapiz estaban a oscuras y Albus no tenía manera de mirar la trayectoria del profesor en el Mapa.

Albus y Amal permanecieron escondidos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, atentos a cualquier ruido de pasos. Al ver que pasaban los minutos y no se oía nada, Albus se decidió a asomar la cabeza por detrás del tapiz. Allí no había nadie. Después usó un Lumos para mirar el Mapa y comprobó que la zona estaba despejada.

-Vamos –le dijo a Amal, caminando con paso rápido hacia el corredor que llevaba a las cocinas.

Al final de ese corredor había un cuadro con un frutero. Albus le hizo cosquillas a la pera, como sabía que debía hacer gracias a sus primos y a James, y el cuadro se abrió como si fuera una puerta, revelando la cocina de Hogwarts, una habitación inmensa que hervía de actividad. Los elfos trabajaban a una velocidad endiablada, preparando canapés y pastelillos, vertiendo zumo en jarras que subían al Gran Comedor, bajando bandejas vacías. Albus se giró para mirar a Amal, quien parecía tan impresionado como él.

-Oh, dos jóvenes señores –dijo de pronto una elfina, plantándose frente a ellos y mirándolos con devoción-. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

-¡Es el novio del amo Scorpius! –exclamó entonces Wobby, poniéndose junto a la elfina-. Wobby se siente emocionado por poder saludar al gran Albus Potter.

Al oír su nombre hubo un revuelo y todos los elfos se acercaron a saludar a Albus, mencionando a su padre y a Dobby una y otra vez.

-Gracias, gracias… Este es mi amigo Amal. –Los elfos le saludaron también a él casi con el mismo entusiasmo-. Queríamos pediros un favor.

-¡Cualquier cosa!

-¿Qué podemos hacer por el hijo del gran Harry Potter?

-Bueno… ¿podríais subir a la sala común de Gryffindor algo de comer y de beber, por favor? No hace falta que sea mucho. Es que nosotros también queremos celebrar el baile.

Los elfos se mostraron dispuestos a colaborar con el mayor entusiasmo y prometieron subirles lo que pedían en unos pocos minutos. Albus y Amal les dieron las gracias de corazón y, sin esperar a ver cumplido su encargo, se marcharon por donde habían venido.

Albus estaba eufórico al ver que lo habían conseguido, aunque aún tenían que hacer el camino de vuelta y no estaban por completo fuera de peligro.

-Los elfos domésticos son el mejor invento del mundo mágico –dijo Amal-. Cuando sea mayor pienso tener uno.

-Pues valen muchísimo, ya puedes empezar a ahorrar –contestó Albus, recordando una conversación en Malfoy manor.

-¿Cuánto?

-Medio millón de galeones.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso son dos millones y medio de libras!

-Nosotros tenemos a Kreacher porque lo heredamos, pero cuando se muera no sé si vamos a poder comprarnos uno nuevo.

-Pues qué putada… Porque son lo mejor, ya te lo digo yo.

Cuando llegaron al final del corredor de la cocina, se quedaron callados de nuevo y Albus consultó el Mapa. Había un pequeño grupito de alumnos en las escaleras, así que les tocaba esperar a que el camino quedara despejado.

-Esperemos que no se queden ahí charlando mucho tiempo –dijo Albus.

-¿Tú crees que se chivarían si nos vieran?

-No sé... Igual no, no son prefectos. Pero prefiero que no nos arriesguemos. –Albus empezaba a ser consciente de que aquellas excursiones nocturnas no eran la mejor manera de conseguir el puesto de prefecto al año siguiente.

Por suerte, al cabo de unos minutos, los alumnos de las escaleras se marcharon. Albus y Amal salieron rápidamente de allí y cruzaron el vestíbulo casi corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Después subieron los dos primeros pisos también a la carrera y una vez allí bajaron el ritmo, porque ya era muy difícil que los pillaran.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera le dieron la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y esta les dejó pasar. Rose estaba al otro lado, sonriente e impaciente. Los elfos ya les habían subido una docena de jarras de zumo de calabaza y otras tantas bandejas con pastelillos y canapés salados. Los Gryffindor de la Sala Común los recibieron con aplausos y palmaditas en la espalda. Albus intercambió una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción con Amal; valía la pena el riesgo por conseguir ese recibimiento.

-¡Bien hecho!

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Entonces un chico de tercero, Chander Benipuri, encendió la radio y buscó la HLR, una emisora local de Hogsmeade que sólo ponía música rock. La música inundó la Sala Común y todos dieron gritos de alegría mientras algunos se ponían a bailar y otros se abalanzaban sobre las bandejas de comida. Los de primero, que aquella noche todavía no se habían acostado, parecían particularmente histéricos por la presencia de dulces. Albus pensó que por lo menos al año siguiente ya estaría celebrando la fiesta con los mayores, como tocaba, y no con aquellos mocosos.

Durante un buen rato, todos bailaron y rieron de buen humor. Albus sólo echaba de menos a Scorpius; habría sido genial que estuviera allí también. Pero aquello era divertido incluso sin él.

Amal hablaba animadamente con Ariadna Hornbook, una chica de tercero. Su hermano mayor, Liam, había sido interrogado por los aurores por su relación con los Purificadores, pero Ariadna no debía tener las mismas opiniones que su hermano porque miraba a Amal con ojos de cordero degollado. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos ya estaban dándose el lote. Albus supuso que aquella era la prueba definitiva de que Amal había roto del todo con Virginia, la Ravenclaw. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que hubieran estado realmente liados. Nunca los había visto besarse ni ir de la mano y Amal apenas le había hablado de ella.

De pronto la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y entró un grupito de alumnos de séptimo, entre ellos los dos prefectos de aquel curso. La cara que pusieron al encontrarse con aquella fiesta inesperada habría hecho reír a Albus si no se hubiera sentido tan alarmado al verse descubierto.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó el prefecto, Samuel McMillan.

-Nuestra fiesta –contestó Peter Williamson, en tono más informativo que retador.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado todo esto?

Albus se preocupó, pero nadie dijo ni media palabra. McMillan intercambió una mirada con su compañera.

-Una hora –dijo entonces ella, en tono severo-. Una hora más y todos a dormir sin rechistar, ¿entendido?

Todos parecieron notar con la misma claridad que Albus que era mejor no discutir y aceptar esa oferta.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>"Aquí murió Voldemort, vencido por Harry Potter el 2 de mayo de 1997".<p>

Scorpius observó la placa de bronce que había en la pared y luego bajó la vista. Algún chistoso había dibujado con tiza una silueta en el suelo y le había hecho una cara con dos asteriscos en lugar de ojos y una boca curva hacia abajo con la lengua fuera. Estaba claro que no podían pasar el Día de la Paz sin que alguien hiciera una gamberrada, pero aquella era infinitamente más divertida que colgar ciertas fotos en los tablones de anuncios.

-¿Dónde está enterrado? –preguntó Britney. Ella, Damon, Morrigan y Diana estaban con Scorpius.

-Pues no tengo ni idea –contestó Scorpius, mirando a los demás a ver si lo sabían.

-Lo incineraron –dijo Damon.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Morrigan. Parecía sorprendida, y Scorpius cayó en la cuenta de que él no había oído hablar tampoco de ningún otro mago incinerado. Todos sus antepasados estaban enterrados en los cementerios de las mansiones familiares; los que habían sido expulsados de la familia reposaban en los cementerios de Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow o cualquier otro asentamiento de magos.

-Querrían asegurarse de que no iba a volver –dijo Britney, con indiferencia.

-Venga, vamos a desayunar –dijo Diana.

Scorpius también tenía hambre, así que asintió y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. Con un poco de suerte le llegaría una carta de su padre o de su abuela contándole cómo les había ido en el Baile. Igual hasta salía algo en el periódico.

-Eh, Scorp…

Era Albus, que se acercaba con Amal y Urien. Cuando llegó a su lado le plantó un beso rápido y con sabor a pasta de dientes en los labios.

-¿Has visto lo que han dibujado al lado de la placa de lo de tu padre? –preguntó Scorpius.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, qué va, está divertido. Ven, te acompaño a verlo. Id vosotros a desayunar, si queréis –le dijo a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Ellos se marcharon y Scorpius volvió sobre sus pasos para acompañar a Albus y sus amigos a ver el dibujo del suelo. Tal y como esperaba, ellos también lo encontraron gracioso. Por desgracia, Filch llegaba en ese momento arrastrando una fregona húmeda y mascullando por lo bajo de mal humor.

-¿Quién ha sido el graciosillo? ¿Habéis sido vosotros? Niños del demonio…

Todos los alumnos que había por allí se defendieron, pero a Filch le importaba bien poco. Scorpius tenía la sensación de que odiaba a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Gabriel decía que estaba rabioso porque tenía envidia de la magia de los estudiantes.

-Espero que se hayan asegurado de que Filch no es un Parásito, porque de verdad, tiene toda la pinta –dijo mientras iban al Gran Comedor.

-Él y su gato psicópata –añadió Albus-. Eh, Scorp, ¿qué hicisteis anoche?

Lo decía muy sonriente, aunque Scorpius no sabía por qué.

-Nada en especial. –El primer aniversario de la masacre de Windfield aún estaba muy reciente. Bastantes Slytherin de cursos superiores habían pasado del baile, aun sabiendo que iban a ser realmente bienvenidos, y se habían quedado haciendo deberes en la Sala Común-. Terminé el trabajo de Estudios Muggles. ¿Y tú?

Albus sonrió orgullosamente.

-Nosotros dimos nuestra propia fiesta.

-¿Sí? –exclamó, con una mezcla de envidia y asombro-. ¿Cómo?

-Amal y yo nos escabullimos a las cocinas y convencimos a los elfos de que nos subieran algo de comer y de beber. Nos lo pasamos genial, ¿a que sí?

Urien y Amal asintieron con sonrisas muy parecidas a la de Albus.

-Qué morro… -dijo Scorpius.

-Amal se enrolló con Ariadna Hornbook, la de tercero –le dijo Albus.

Amal le dio un empujoncito.

-Eh, tú, no cuentes mis intimidades.

-No sé qué intimidades, si os enrollasteis delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Ya no estás con Virginia? –preguntó Scorpius.

Amal pareció un poco incómodo.

-Dejadme en paz –gruñó.

A Scorpius le pareció que Amal exageraba un poco, pero no dijo nada. Albus le explicó entonces cómo había sido el viaje hasta las cocinas sin llegar a mencionar el Mapa, porque Urien no sabía que lo tenía, y cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor le cogió de la mano.

-Ven a desayunar conmigo.

A Scorpius ya no le afectaba tanto la presencia de James y difícilmente podía resistirse a la mirada de Albus cuando imitaba la de un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia, así que fue a sentarse con los Gryffindor, quienes le hicieron sitio con familiaridad. No era el único visitante, y también había algunos Gryffindor en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Hablaban de la fiesta, ya fuera de la oficial o de la no oficial, y Scorpius se lo pasó bien escuchándolos y aumentando su colección de chismes.

Mientras desayunaban llegó el correo y con él, el Profeta. Scorpius miró rápidamente las fotos y descubrió con satisfacción que había una de su padre con su abuela y su tía Andromeda. El pie de foto hablaba de la elegancia de Draco Malfoy y las dos hermanas Black.

-Eh, Cassandra… Cassandra… -Su hermana le miró desde la mesa de Slytherin-. Hay una foto de papá y la abuela en el baile.

-Luego me lo enseñas –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Scorpius siguió leyendo El Profeta, buscando alguna mención a su familia entre las páginas dedicadas al baile. También salía el padre de Albus, por supuesto, había dos fotos grandes suyas. Y una igual de grande en la que estaba con los padres de Rose. Scorpius sospechaba que su padre no podía ni verlos, pero en la foto parecían simpáticos, sobre todo él.

La ceremonia del Día de la Paz estaba programada para las diez y aún tenían tiempo de dar un paseo. Scorpius salió del castillo con Albus y algunos amigos y mientras caminaban se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía nada asistir a la ceremonia, oír hablar de muertos y de paz. No quería que le recordaran a su madre y a su abuelo, ya había sido bastante duro en el aniversario de la matanza de Windfield. La asistencia no era realmente obligatoria, pero Scorpius sabía que si no iba le tocaría darle explicaciones a Zabini.

Resignado, no dijo nada cuando volvieron al castillo, pero al entrar en el vestíbulo se encontraron con un espectáculo tan inesperado como intrigante. Unas chicas de Gryffindor estaban discutiendo a gritos. Scorpius reconoció a una de ellas, era Eunice Fairchild; su hermano había resultado ser un Parásito. Fairchild estaba acusando a dos compañeras suyas de haberse llevado a su familiar.

-Que te estoy diciendo que nosotras no sabemos nada de tu mascota –dijo otra chica, de muy mal humor.

-Estás paranoica –dijo la tercera despectivamente.

-Sé que habéis sido vosotras. ¡Lo sé!

-¡No sabes nada porque no hemos sido, estúpida! ¿Crees que le haríamos daño a un gato porque sí?

-¡Para vengaros de mí! ¡No habéis parado de fastidiarme desde que se supo lo de mi hermano!

Albus intervino en voz baja.

-Lo que le pasa es que es una imbécil.

-A mí me han dicho que dos o tres amigas suyas han dejado de hablarle –dijo Amal en el mismo tono de voz.

-Porque siempre las ha tratado mal –replicó Albus.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía? –preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad.

Albus le contestó sin mirarlo.

-Era la novia de mi hermano antes de que él te… Ya sabes. Empezó a rehuirlo cuando perdió el partido y después… Mi hermano me contó que se la cruzó por el callejón Diagon este verano y que ella giró la cara para pretender que no lo había visto.

Las chicas seguían discutiendo sin importarles la presencia de público, pero en ese momento llegaron otra chica y un chico de Gryffindor, los dos con expresiones circunspectas, y se acercaron a Fairchild.

-Eunice, no han sido ellas… -dijo la chica recién llegada-. Lo siento tanto…

Eunice la miró con temor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos encontrado… -El chico suspiró-. Por lo visto lo atacó Leviatán.

-¿Ves como no habíamos sido nosotras? –exclamó una de las chicas acusadas, con una aspereza que no encubría del todo un brillo de lástima en los ojos.

Pero Fairchild probablemente ni la había escuchado, se había echado a llorar y le estaba diciendo a los recién llegados que quería que la llevaran junto a los restos de su gato. Scorpius no se lo pensó dos veces y convenció a los demás para que le acompañaran a verlo también. Incluso un gato medio comido era una perspectiva más agradable que un aluvión de malos recuerdos.

Leviatán, efectivamente, estaba dándose un festín caníbal con el gato de Fairchild, quien rompió en sollozos al verlo.

-¡No, no! ¡Eres una bestia! –Sacó su varita-. _¡Petrificus Totalis!_

El gato se escapó por los pelos de terminar petrificado y lanzó un maullido espectacular mientras salía corriendo. Eunice se arrodilló junto a su familiar, llorando, mientras sus amigos trataban de consolarla. Scorpius lo observaba como si fuera una apasionante obra de teatro, pero al mirar fugazmente a Albus vio que éste tenía ahora cara de pena. Pensara lo que pensara de Fairchild, obviamente no se alegraba de que le hubiera pasado eso a su gato.

Filch, por supuesto, no tardó en llegar y Fairchild empezó a acusarlo a gritos de tener un gato psicópata. Se estaba armando tal alboroto que Scorpius temió por primera vez acabar un poco salpicado. Pero Fairchild parecía capaz de maldecir a Filch y eso era algo que no quería perderse ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-¡Leviatán no ha sido! ¡Hace años que no ataca a nadie! ¡Y no te atrevas a amenazarme, muchacha insolente! La profesora McGonagall va a enterarse de esto. Ojalá te expulsen. Unos cuantos latigazos, eso es lo que te mereces. ¡Hablarle así a un hombre que podría ser tu tatarabuelo!

-¡Yo sí que voy a decírselo a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Ese gato es un asesino!

Scorpius se preguntó hasta dónde habría llegado la cosa si no hubieran aparecido un par de profesores, que después de quedarse estupefactos durante unos segundos, empezaron a imponer calma. Uno de los profesores se llevó a Filch y a Fairchild hacia el despacho de McGonagall mientras el otro empezó a decirles a los demás que se fueran hacia la sala de ceremonias ya. A Scorpius ya no le importó mucho, porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era lo que acababa de ocurrir y estuvo comentándolo con los demás en voz baja mientras el Oficiante terminaba su discurso.

Poco después de que terminara la ceremonia todo el colegio estaba al corriente de lo sucedido y las críticas hacia Leviatán y su dueño parecían inagotables. No había nadie que pudiera decir nada bueno de esos dos, realmente, eran igual de antipáticos y desagradables. Por eso a nadie le hizo mucha gracia averiguar más tarde que McGonagall había castigado a Fairchild y no había obligado al conserje a deshacerse de su monstruo.

-Esa mujer no va a entrar en razón hasta que Leviatán se coma a un alumno –dijo Britney, más tarde, en tono lúgubre.

-Es tan malo que deberían enviarlo a Azkaban –añadió Morrigan.

Scorpius no sentía más simpatía por ese gato que sus compañeros, pero ese día no podía evitar estarle algo agradecido por su distracción. Gracias a él, el día de la Paz había sido soportable.

_Continuará_


	28. El amor es complicado

**NdA**. Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 28 **El amor es complicado**

_Hola, Mei_

_Perdona la letra. Como ves aún no controlo del todo la mano, pero al menos ya soy capaz de escribir mis propias cartas._

_Los medimagos dicen que me estoy recuperando muy rápido y que podría salir del hospital la primera semana de junio. No creo que vuelva a Hogwarts ya este año, no sé siquiera si mis padres me dejarán volver el año que viene. Ellos piensan como tú, creen que me tiraron por la ventana. Ojalá yo me acordara de algo, pero lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es el vestido que llevaba._

_Me parece que si vuelvo a Hogwarts me va a tocar repetir curso, porque no sé cómo voy a hacer los TIMO si no he estudiado nada. Me daría mucha pena por Ginny, pero sería divertido ir a clase con Albus y Scorpius._

_Hablando de Ginny, me escribió una carta contándome que Aldric había estado medio saliendo con Edgecombe días antes de que yo saliera del coma. ¿Es verdad? Aldric me está escribiendo, pero… no sé, sus cartas no son muy románticas que digamos. Dime la verdad, no pasa nada aunque ya no me quiera. Si te digo la verdad ahora lo único que me importa es salir del hospital._

_Estoy preocupada por vosotros. Si tienes razón y alguien quiere matarnos… Prometedme que tendréis mucho cuidado._

Seren interrumpió la laboriosa escritura de la carta cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su padre, que la acompañaba en ese momento, se tensó ligeramente. Sus padres estaban convencidos de que los Parásitos iban a volver a atacarla antes o después y no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra, y eso que siempre había un auror en la puerta, además, claro está de los vigiles y Cuervos que vigilaban San Mungo desde lo de Windfield.

Pero sólo era un enfermero que pasaba a tomarle la temperatura. Lo hacían todos los días, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-No tienes fiebre –dijo el enfermero, como siempre-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

Él le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, aunque no era nada guapo. Recordaba vagamente a un jarvey, el pobre.

-Pronto saldrás de aquí.

-Eso espero –dijo ella, de corazón. En el hospital la estaban tratando muy bien, pero tenía muchas ganas de salir de allí, de volver a su vida normal.

El enfermero se fue, dejándola a solas con su padre.

-Cuando salgas de aquí, lo que tienes que hacer es no volver a meterte en líos, ¿entendido? –dijo entonces su padre en tono pesaroso.

-Papá, no lo hice adrede…

-Sí, ya lo sé, Seren, pero esto no habría pasado si el año pasado te hubieras mantenido alejada de los problemas. Tú sólo eres una alumna de Hogwarts, tu obligación es estudiar y sacarte buenas notas.

Seren miró a su padre con cierta incredulidad. Aun sabiendo que en sus tiempos había sido un Ravenclaw, le parecía increíble que estuviera diciendo que sacarse buenas notas era más importante que salvar a unos pobres niños a los que iban a secuestrar. Y tampoco era como si hubiera planeado enfrentarse a todos aquellos Parásitos. En el plan original, eran ellos cuatro contra un Parásito. Lo que pasaba era que las cosas se habían complicado inesperadamente.

-No podía dejar que se los llevaran, ¿no?

Su padre suspiró, cansado.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso. –Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando algo-. Bueno, al menos en casa estarás más segura que en Hogwarts.

Seren no discutió aquello. No sabía si quería discutirlo. Volver al colegio sabiendo que probablemente había alguien que quería matarla no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero a la vez le preocupaba muchísimo que sus amigos estuvieran allí. Ponerse a salvo y dejar que ellos solos se enfrentaran a la persona que había tras todos esos accidentes parecía una cobardía.

Después, inquieta, continuó la carta a Mei.

* * *

><p>Harry había quedado con Ron en el Caldero Chorreante después de su trabajo; fiel a su promesa de vigilar lo que bebía, sólo se pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Ron pidió lo mismo y ya sentados en una mesa, miró a Harry con expresión seria.<p>

-Dean ha pasado hoy por la tienda. Miriam, la novia de Seamus, ha roto con él.

-No jodas, ¿por qué? –exclamó, muy sorprendido.

-Se ha enamorado de otro.

Harry dio un pequeño silbido.

-Qué putada. ¿Seamus está bien?

Ron hizo una mueca que indicaba que no lo tenía muy claro.

-Se lo dije cuando empezaron a salir, ¿sabes? Los Burrows son muy tradicionales, no les hará gracia que su hija salga con un divorciado… Lo raro es que hayan durado tanto tiempo. Como mi hermana con ese Silverstone… Ya verás como no llegan a nada serio.

-Eh… -Ron lo miró-. Estar divorciado no tiene nada de malo.

Ron pareció darse cuenta entonces de lo cerca que le caía a Harry esa conversación.

-Claro que no… No. Pero mucha gente piensa que sí, especialmente entre los sangrepuras. La prueba la tienes en Miriam.

-Pero ¿estás seguro de que ha sido por eso? Dices que se ha enamorado de otro, ¿no?

-Sí, pero se ve que le ha dicho a Seamus que tenía miedo de comprometerse con él porque no podía estar segura de que él pudiera comprometerse de verdad.

Harry resopló ligeramente, disgustado con las ideas del mundo mágico sobre el divorcio.

-Eso es una tontería.-Y desde luego su divorcio no había hecho que la gente se lo pensara dos veces antes de estar con él porque seguían ofreciéndole oportunidades allá donde iba. En ese mismo instante, de hecho, una pobre chica estaba mirándolo como si fuera una aparición divina-. Y te digo una cosa, ese Silverstone puede andarse con ojo. Porque como mis hijos le tomen cariño y él desaparezca a los seis meses voy a enfadarme de verdad. Con los niños no se juega.

Ron alzó ligeramente su cerveza en su dirección para darle a entender que brindaba por eso y propuso quedar a cenar una noche con Seamus, Dean y Neville, los cinco solos. A Harry le pareció una buena idea, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Y se olvidó de todo aquello del divorcio, pero no por completo. Cuando regresó a casa, ya solo, volvió a pensar en ello con una leve sensación de incomodidad. Él era perfectamente capaz de comprometerse en serio; no era por eso por lo que su matrimonio no había funcionado. Le irritaba que pudieran pensar lo contrario, sobre todo considerando que esperaba rehacer su vida con alguien.

Kreacher le esperaba con la cena preparada. Harry cenó en el comedor, pensando en lo que sería tener ya a ese alguien en su vida. Últimamente siempre se imaginaba con un chico. Alguien divertido, interesante. Hablarían durante la cena y luego leerían juntos o escucharían la radio o se irían a ver una película al Londres muggle. Sería parecido a las noches en las que quedaba con Draco. Le gustaba esa clase de compañía; con Draco uno nunca se aburría. Y luego subirían al dormitorio, se tumbarían en la cama y follarían y se dormirían juntos.

Cuando terminó de cenar, se dio cuenta de que realmente no le apetecía estar solo esa noche. Había un chico muggle muy majo, Scott, con el que había follado algunas veces y quizás podía llamarlo desde algún locutorio y ver si podían quedar, pero se dio cuenta de que le apetecía otra cosa, quizás estar con alguien a quien no tendría que mentir cada dos minutos. Sin pensarlo más, fue a la Red Flú y llamó a Draco.

-¿Qué haces?

-Acabo de cenar. ¿Por qué?

-Estoy aburrido –confesó, sin molestarse en buscar excusas.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-Potter, pareces un crío. ¿Quieres venir?

-Vale.

Harry le dijo a Kreacher dónde iba y cruzó por Red Flú a casa de Draco. Después de saludar a Narcissa, Andromeda y las dos rusas, Draco y él se metieron en un salón contiguo, decorado de modo vagamente oriental. Harry recordaba perfectamente haberlo examinado durante las inspecciones: la armadura de samurai que había en unas paredes resultaba inolvidable.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? Tereshkova nos ha regalado una botella de vodka casero, típico de Rusia.

-Prefiero una taza de té, si no es molestia.

-Ninguna –dijo Draco, antes de llamar a uno de los elfos para ordenarle que les llevara dos tazas de té.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa armadura?

Draco se la quedó mirando como si estuviera haciendo memoria. Había algo hipnótico en su anguloso perfil. Draco era muy atractivo, pensó Harry de pronto. No de un modo convencional, no como Cavan, pero una vez le pillabas el truco resultaba difícil no verlo.

-Abraxas Malfoy. Pero no mi abuelo; el que vivió en el siglo XVIII. Estuvo en Japón veinte años.

-¿Y eso?

-Le gustaban los dragones. La armadura perteneció a un amante suyo.

-¿Era muggle?

-No creo. Había magos samurais

Harry se la quedó mirando. No sabía gran cosa sobre samurais, aparte de que llevaban katanas y se hacían el harakiri por la razón más nimia, pero la armadura llamaba la atención.

-Es impresionante. –Después se giró hacia Draco-. ¿Te sabes el origen de todos los objetos de la mansión?

Aquello le hizo reír. Harry se acordó de pronto que le había visto reír una vez en la heladería de Fortescue y le había parecido raro, tan acostumbrado estaba a verlo inexpresivo o malhumorado a su alrededor. Las risas de Draco parecían pertenecer únicamente a su círculo más cercano; la idea de que él era ahora uno de ellos le hizo sentirse extrañamente orgulloso de sí mismo, como si hubiera conseguido algo importantísimo.

-Por Merlín, no. No estoy tan loco, ya tuve bastante con aprenderme las genealogías. Pero sé algunas cosas, las más llamativas. Como comprenderás no es muy habitual encontrarse una armadura samurai en una mansión inglesa.

Quizás no, pero si todos viajaban tanto como Draco…

-¿Cuál ha sido tu aportación a la decoración de la mansión?

-Un par de jarrones chinos, una talla africana… Nada demasiado espectacular.

-Lo más exótico que he comprado nunca fue en nuestra luna de miel. Fuimos a Tahití. –Un recuerdo con olor a coco y agua salada inundó su mente-. Fue la primera vez que me bañé en el mar.

Draco frunció levemente las cejas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Aprendí a nadar en Hogwarts, a finales de primer año. Ron me enseñó.-Sonrió al pensar en aquellos días de junio, cuando las aguas del lago estaban soportables; Ron se reía y le animaba y le aseguraba que nadar en el mar le resultaría después más fácil-. ¿Has estado en Tahití?

-No, pero sé que los magos viven en una isla que los muggles no conocen.

Harry asintió.

-Es un sitio precioso. Los magos allí creen en un dios que se llama Tawanai. Y te juro que lo mires por donde lo mires parece una polla de dos palmos.-Draco se echó a reír de nuevo-. Nos compramos una estatua suya porque decían que daba buena suerte. La tuvimos por casa hasta que nació James. Ginny la guardó en el desván, decía que no quería que los niños se crearan falsas expectativas.

Draco seguía riendo.

-Esa es buena.

Al mencionar a Ginny, Harry se acordó de lo que habían hablado Ron y él un rato antes.

-Oye, Draco… ¿tú conoces a los Silverstone?

-He tratado con ellos –asintió, poniéndose un poco más serio.

-Ron piensa que Caspian Silverstone no va a ir en serio con Ginny porque ella está divorciada.

Draco se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Es probable, sí. Aunque Caspian no va a ser el patriarca del clan, y eso ayuda.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Has oído lo que ha pasado entre Miriam Burrows y Seamus Finnigan?

-Sí, me lo contaron ayer. Miriam está prometida con uno de los Redfeathers. –Había cierta aprobación en su rostro, pero la hizo desaparecer rápidamente-. Lo siento por tu amigo, espero que no lo esté pasando muy mal.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es una mierda. Por el amor de Dios, en el mundo muggle a nadie le importa tres cominos si estás divorciado.

-No estamos en el mundo muggle –replicó previsiblemente-. Oye, Harry… tu ex mujer también se ha criado aquí, sabe lo que significa un divorcio. No creo que sea tan ingenua como para no haber sacado el tema con él.

-No es ella la que me preocupa. Bueno, un poco, sí, pero pienso sobre todo en los niños. No quiero que se meta en sus vidas para luego romper con Ginny y desaparecer.-Draco asintió ligeramente, como si le comprendiera. Harry se lo quedó mirando; de repente había algo que necesitaba saber-. ¿A ti te importaría eso? ¿Irías en serio con alguien divorciado?

-Ni siquiera pienso en salir con nadie, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?-Su respuesta le dejó insatisfecho, aunque no supo por qué, pero tampoco pudo pensarlo mucho porque las siguientes palabras de Draco lo descolocaron bastante-. Espero que no estés pensando en liarme con tu ex mujer.

Si Harry hubiera estado bebiendo de su taza de té en ese momento, habría sucedido un desastre.

-Dios mío, no… Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Sólo era curiosidad.

Draco meneó la cabeza y lo miró con lo que parecía un ligero afecto.

-Tú y tu divorcio… ¿Es que no puedes hacer las cosas como una persona normal por una vez?

-Ni que lo hubiera planeado –se defendió Harry-. Pasó así.

-Pasó así… –repitió, con burlón escepticismo-. En fin, he estado pensando en lo de volver a los bares muggles; he decidido que si alguien cree que no le estoy guardando el debido respeto a Astoria puede venir a decírmelo a la cara personalmente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos quedar este sábado? –preguntó Harry, contento de que hubiera tomado esa decisión.

-Sí, lo tengo libre.

Los dos siguieron hablando casi hasta medianoche; Harry no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Narcissa entró para decirle a su hijo que iba a acostarse. Se lo había pasado tan bien que tenía la impresión de haber estado allí sólo media hora. Apurado, se despidió también de ellos y volvió a Grimmauld Place.

Harry aún mandaba a Kreacher a vigilar la casa de Ginny por las noches; aunque ya no fuera su mujer, era la madre de sus hijos y Harry no habría podido mirarlos a los ojos si a ella le hubiera pasado algo por estar sola. Eso quería decir que en Grimmauld Place no había nadie para recibirlo, pero estaba de buen humor y no le importó. Harry fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y después fue a prepararse para meterse en la cama. Pensaba en el rato que había pasado con Draco. El muy idiota… ¿Por qué no había sido así en Hogwarts? Habría sido divertidísimo tenerlo como amigo, y no como enemigo.

Aún pensaba en él cuando se deslizó entre las sábanas y apagó la lamparilla mágica que había en su mesilla de noche.

* * *

><p>Draco se miró una última vez en el espejo para cerciorarse de que la ropa muggle que había comprado unos días atrás le quedaba bien. Llevara traje o vaqueros, siempre tenía la vaga sensación de ir disfrazado. Aquella noche iba con unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta negra bastante ceñida, como estaba de moda.<p>

Como siempre, había quedado con Harry a la salida del Caldero Chorreante. Él ya estaba allí, vestido de un modo parecido al suyo, pero con tonos azules.

-¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? –le saludó Draco, estrechándole la mano. Harry le dio también una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

-He llegado pronto. Pero hace buena noche.

Era cierto, estaban en mayo y las noches, por fin, habían dejado de ser realmente frías. En la mansión, los jardines vibraban en una orgía de colores. Pero no había muchas flores en aquella zona de la ciudad.

Harry llamó a un taxi y se subieron a él. La conductora, que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo de colores, tenía puesta la radio, en la que sonaba una canción de aire árabe.

-Ayer estuve en casa de mi primo… bueno, en la casa en la que están viviendo, y aproveché para mirar un poco por Internet. Han abierto un pub nuevo, La Mazmorra. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver qué tal está?

-Claro.-Si no tenían cuarto oscuro allí siempre podían ir a otro lado.

-He pensado que igual está decorado como… ya sabes.

La conductora les lanzó una mirada de curiosidad por el espejo del coche –seguramente porque había comprendido que iban a ir a un bar para gays- y Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que se metiera en sus cosas. Pero ella no dijo nada y ellos dos también permanecieron en relativo silencio; a Draco siempre le preocupaba un poco decir algo que pudiera resultar sospechoso, pues a pesar de sus visitas al mundo muggle sabía que su conocimiento sobre ese mundo tenía más lagunas de las que imaginaba.

-Es aquí –dijo ella, deteniéndose frente a un establecimiento que tenía una enorme puerta negra cerrada.

Harry pagó y los dos salieron del taxi. No se habían equivocado, porque el cartel de La Mazmorra era bien visible, pero a Draco le parecía algo diferente a los otros sitios en los que había estado, resultaba menos acogedor.

-¿Seguro que esto es un pub, Harry? Parece un poco clandestino.

-Sí, bueno… Por entrar y echarle un vistazo no perdemos nada.

En La Mazmorra había que llamar a uno de esos timbres para entrar, algo que también lo diferenciaba de locales anteriores. Daba la sensación de que no quisieran atraer a los clientes. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció un tipo con bigote, vestido de cuero, que los miró de arriba abajo como si fueran una especie nueva.

-¿Qué queréis vosotros? –dijo, sonando bastante extrañado.

-Entrar –contestó Harry-. Esto es un pub, ¿no?

-No creo que sea de vuestro estilo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a los dos nos gustan los hombres –dijo Draco, imaginando que ése era el problema.

El tipo de la puerta alzó las cejas.

-Ya… Bueno, pasad –dijo, abriendo del todo la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban a otro piso; allí se escuchaba música, aunque no tan alta como en otras discotecas. Draco bajó tras Harry, curioso por saber si realmente estarían decorados al estilo de las mazmorras de la Casa de Slytherin.

Lo que vio le dejó atónito.

Allí había unos treinta hombres, todos vestidos de cuero. Algunos llevaban pantalones con el culo al aire. Otros, collares parecidos a los que se les ponían a los perros. Había un tipo atado con cadenas cara a la pared y otro le estaba dando azotes en el culo. La inmensa mayoría se les había quedado mirando con un brillo en los ojos entre curioso y depredador.

-Por las pelotas de Merlín… -farfulló, notando cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

Harry le agarró del hombro.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Draco no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces; no sabía a qué clase de antro le había llevado Harry, pero no quería quedarse allí ni cinco segundos. Por si acaso eran violadores en potencia o algo así preparó disimuladamente la varita, pero lo único que les siguió por las escaleras fueron las carcajadas burlonas de los clientes. El tipo que les había abierto la puerta seguía allí y meneó la cabeza cuando pasaron por su lado para salir del local.

Por fin en la calle, ya a salvo, se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –exclamó, con incredulidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando para llevarlo a un sitio así? ¿Y qué opinión tenía de él, exactamente?

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, abrió la boca, la cerró y de pronto empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Lo siento… No me lo imaginaba… No tenía ni idea.

Draco le observó unos segundos sin decir nada, vagamente irritado, pero la risa de Harry era contagiosa y él empezó a verle también la gracia a todo aquel asunto.

-Eres un degenerado, lo supe cuando empezaste a elucubrar sobre la vida sexual de los fantasmas.

Harry parecía todavía estar tratando de asimilarlo.

-Madre mía… -Draco soltó una risilla; de pronto se sentía como si tuviera quince años y hubiera hecho una gamberrada o algo así. Harry intentó ponerse más serio-. _Esto_ no se lo contaremos nunca a nadie.

-No quieres que la gente sepa a qué antros de perversión llevas a pobres inocentes, ¿eh?

-Eso mismo –dijo Harry, risueño-. Aunque me parece que tú de pobre inocente tienes bien poco.

Aquello no era algo que Draco fuera a negar.

-Anda, dejémonos de experimentos y vamos a uno de los bares de siempre.

Uno de esos locales estaba a un par de calles de distancia y como la noche era buena echaron a andar hacia allí, discutiendo entre risas cuál de los dos había sufrido un shock más grande en el pub.

* * *

><p>Harry se lo estaba pasando en grande. En aquella discoteca había un rincón con mesitas y butacas negras y ellos estaban allí, charlando y soltando carcajadas de adolescente. Le dolían las costillas de tanto reírse y tenía una sensación de felicidad, de estar a gusto, que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Era uno de esos momentos que la vida debería congelar para siempre.<p>

-No sé qué tiene de gracioso –dijo Draco, haciéndose el ofendido, aunque le revoloteaba una risa en los ojos y en la boca-. Yo me llevé un susto de muerte. ¿Qué iba a pensar al ver a ese niño dentro del carrito del supermercado?

-No puedo creer… que pensaras… que los estaban vendiendo –contestó Harry, entre carcajadas.

-A mí me parece un error muy comprensible.

-Oh, Dios… Deberías tener tu propia serie de televisión.

Draco lo miró con una mezcla encantadora de curiosidad, vanidad y desconfianza.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Eso es bueno –confirmó Harry, sonriéndole.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, uno de esos silencios cómodos que servían para saborear los detalles de los momentos perfectos. Pero al cabo de un rato, Draco, sin más, se puso en pie.

-Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba al cuarto de baño, pero cuando vio la dirección que tomaba se dio cuenta de que iba al cuarto oscuro. Su buen humor empezó a decaer como el mercurio de un termómetro bajo un hechizo congelante. Lo primero que sintió fue irritación. ¿No podía conservar la polla dentro de los pantalones por una jodida noche? Estaban hablando, pasándoselo bien; interrumpir la conversación sin más para irse a follarse a un completo desconocido le parecía directamente grosero.

Pero después miró en dirección al cuarto oscuro con una sensación turbulenta en las tripas. No le gustaba. No le gustaba ni una pizca. Draco era un idiota. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo? Se merecía algo muchísimo mejor que esos polvos anónimos y sin sentimientos. Se lo merecía todo. ¿Cómo podía dejar que cualquier pringoso le pusiera las manos encima? A él le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Le entraban ganas de entrar a zancadas en aquel sitio y zarandearlo por los hombros hasta que recuperara el buen sentido.

Un momento…

¿Celos?

Estaba celoso.

Conocía bien esa sensación. Era celoso, siempre lo había sido. Cuando alguien le gustaba.

Y entonces comprendió, no sin asombro, que le gustaba Draco.

_Continuará_


	29. De madrugada a madrugada

**NdA**:**IMPORTANTE:** Una chica llamada Amidala Granger, con cuenta en aquí, ha encontrado la manera de tener los fics de Alianza en libros de verdad. Si alguien está interesado/a, contactad con ella a través de su perfil en FFnet, con un PM, y comentádselo ^^

Capítulo 29 **De madrugada a madrugada.**

Durante un primer instante, Harry realmente no pudo creerlo. Habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, eso era cierto, pero empezar a sentirse atraído por él era un cambio demasiado grande, como una broma del destino. ¿Primero Albus y ahora él? Era ridículo. Pero por mucho que protestara para sí mismo, la idea estaba ya ahí e insistía en quedarse. Fragmentos de los últimos días, de las últimas semanas en realidad, acudían a su memoria a modo de pruebas: su preocupación por él, su manera de buscar su compañía, su felicidad al verlo sonreír, hasta la ocasión en la que le había preguntado si iría en serio con alguien divorciado. ¿No había estado tanteando el terreno sin darse cuenta? ¿No había encontrado su respuesta insatisfactoria? No podía negar todas esas pruebas, los síntomas eran obvios.

Le gustaba Draco. Oh, joder, claro que le gustaba. Le gustaba su sentido del humor, el modo en que trataba a sus hijos, la nobleza con la que se había comportado con todo el asunto de James, la expresión de su cara cuando era feliz, la pasión que siempre latía por debajo de su auto-control. Draco, que estaba acostumbrado a la atención de la prensa, que no lo idolatraba, que nunca le daría un titular vergonzoso a Corazón de Bruja. Draco.

Pero en cuanto lo aceptó, supo que estaba jodido. Sentirse atraído por alguien podía ser algo maravilloso, pero no en ese caso. Draco estaba enamorado de Astoria, tan enamorado que a Harry se le partía el alma al pensarlo. Se tomaba cualquier intento de seducción como una ofensa personal. Sus recuerdos de los aurores no eran precisamente buenos. Y encima, con lo anticuado que era para algunas cosas, seguro que pensaba como la ex novia de Seamus. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Si intentaba algo, probablemente sólo conseguiría poner en peligro su amistad, y Harry no podía soportar la idea de no tenerlo en su vida por lo menos como amigo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Una parte de él quería conseguir tenerlo como deseaba. Quería intentarlo, luchar contra el fantasma de Astoria si era preciso. Otra parte le hacía pensar que lo más sensato era mantener a raya esos sentimientos, no arriesgarse a un fracaso seguro y conformarse con la amistad que tenían. Quizás no fuera nada, sólo un capricho que pronto pasaría.

Cuando Draco regresó, como a los diez minutos de haberse marchado, Harry aún seguía aturdido por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre sí mismo, pero sintió otro ramalazo de celos al recordar de dónde venía. Intentó controlarlo como pudo; no tenía derechos sobre él.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Draco, dejándose caer en su butaca.

Si él supiera…

-No.

Draco lo miró con una ligera extrañeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –mintió-. Perfectamente, ¿por qué?

-No sé, tienes una cara rara.

Harry le quitó importancia con la mano.

-No es nada. ¿Quieres otra cerveza? –Draco lo pensó un momento y asintió-. Voy a la barra.

Aquello era una huída bastante ignominiosa, pero Harry necesitaba algo más de tiempo para hacerse a la idea. De pronto, le costaba comportarse con naturalidad a su lado. Pero no podía actuar como un adolescente. Tenía más de cuarenta años, no podía dejar que algo así le afectara tanto. Y sobre todo no debía dejar que Draco lo notara, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

-Dos cervezas –le dijo al camarero.

Mientras esperaba a que se la dieran, observó a Draco, no sólo porque le gustaba mirarlo –lo único que podía verle desde allí era la nuca-sino también para asegurarse de que no tenía que quitarle de encima algún admirador pegajoso que no sabía lo mal recibidas que iban a ser sus atenciones. Pero estaba solo. Por lo que le había contado uno de sus propios amantes muggles, Draco estaba empezando a tener fama de arisco fuera del cuarto oscuro.

Dios, y qué atractivo era… Ahora que era consciente de sus propios sentimientos se encontraba a sí mismo fascinado por su figura alta, grácil y delgada, por su boca fina, pero bien dibujada, por la delicada geometría de sus facciones.

-Eh, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo el camarero, dándole las cervezas.

-¿El qué?

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen de tu amigo?

-¿Qué dicen de él?

-Que es un noble europeo que no ha salido del armario.

Harry meneó la cabeza, encontrándolo divertido aunque no estuviera de humor. Estaba claro que él no era el único que tenía a Draco presente en sus pensamientos.

-No, qué va.

Cuando regresó a su lado luchó contra el impulso de bebérselo por los ojos. Había tenido ocasión de recuperar algo de su control y ya se sentía capaz de actuar con más normalidad delante de él. Sólo esperaba hacerlo mejor que con Cavan Broderick.

-¿Sabes qué dicen de ti? Que eres un noble europeo que no ha salido del armario.

Draco, a quien Harry ya le había explicado el significado de esa expresión, esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Un noble europeo, ¿eh? Supongo que hasta los muggles pueden reconocer la clase cuando la ven.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

-Creído…

-Realista, Harry. Realista.

Aunque una parte de Harry habría deseado quedarse con Draco toda la noche, había otra parte que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar realmente lo que había descubierto y no tardaron en marcharse de allí. En cuanto llegó a Grimmauld Place, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Joder… Joder…

Algo le decía que se había metido en un buen lío.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Harry seguía sin tener claro qué debía hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Draco. Había soñado con él esa noche; iba al cuarto oscuro con la esperanza de que Draco le eligiera a él, pero Draco, que en el sueño estaba follándose al camarero que le había preguntado si era un noble europeo, le decía que no podían hacerlo porque la ley sólo permitía una pareja Malfoy-Potter y ellos tenían que pensar en sus hijos.<p>

Después de desayunar se marchó a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagón para despejarse un poco y terminó entrando al Caldero Chorreante. Sólo había un par de mesas ocupadas. Neville estaba en la barra y Harry se sentó en un taburete para charlar con él.

-¿Qué tal Adriana? –dijo, preguntándole por su hija, que había cumplido ya los ocho años. Era una niña de dulces ojos oscuros, muy parecida a su madre. Harry sabía que Hannah y Neville habían tratado de darle un hermanito, pero no habían tenido suerte; de hecho, ya les había costado tener a Adriana.

-Bien, se ha ido con su abuelo a comerse un helado. ¿Qué te pongo?

-Un zumo de calabaza.

Neville le sirvió una jarra.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas?

-Bueno, bien –dijo, porque su intención no era hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Draco con Neville-. ¿Y a ti?

-Vamos tirando.

-No suenas muy convencido –señaló Harry, un poco intrigado.

Neville dio un pequeño suspiro.

-No sé… Las cosas se están complicando. Muchas noches me he de quedar en Hogwarts porque los críos están nerviosos. No es muy bueno para la vida familiar, que digamos.

-Ya me lo imagino.

Neville asintió resignadamente.

-A veces me pregunto si no será mejor que deje Hogwarts y trabaje en la taberna con Hannah. Pero… me jodería dejar el colegio justo ahora, cuando los niños necesitan adultos conocidos en los que confiar, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, pero… tú nunca has querido ser tabernero.

-A veces las cosas son como son –replicó Neville, en tono pragmático-. No sé… No es que vaya a tomar ya ninguna decisión, ¿entiendes? Sólo es algo que pienso de vez en cuando.

Harry siempre había pensado que la vida doméstica de Neville y Hannah debía de ser un poco caótica, considerando el poco tiempo que él pasaba en casa. Estaba claro que no se había equivocado.

-Tendrías más tiempo libre si sólo fueras profesor, ¿no? –Neville asintió-. ¿A quién crees que nombraría jefe de Gryffindor?

-Los únicos Gryffindor que hay en el colegio ahora somos Blackcrow y yo, la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Bueno, no sé… El verano está al caer, gracias a Merlín. Al menos podré pasar un tiempo con ellas.

En ese momento, el Avisador de Harry vibró en su bolsillo. Disculpándose con Neville, lo sacó y lo acercó a su oreja, esperando que no se tratara de un nuevo ataque. Aún estaban recuperándose de la desaparición de los Burlington. Pero era algo mucho más positivo. Decker, el Parásito muggle al que habían sacado de la Jaula para ver si les llevaba hasta sus cómplices, había recibido una lechuza, y poco después había llamado por teléfono preguntando por los horarios de trenes hacia Aberdeen, Escocia. La única explicación posible era que iba a reunirse con algún otro Parásito, quizás con más. Tenía que organizar a sus agentes ante la posibilidad de una redada importante.

-Tengo que marcharme, Nev.

-¿Pasa algo grave?

-Más que grave, urgente. Nos vemos, ¿vale?

Harry usó la Red Flú para ir al ministerio y hablar con los aurores de guardia, los que le habían avisado. No había más detalles sobre Decker; los dos aurores con la misión de seguirle iban a marcharse con él hasta Aberdeen para ver con quién se reunía.

En cuestión de minutos Harry avisó también a Hermione y a Belby. No quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, pero le parecía importante que todos los agentes disponibles, incluso los que estaban disfrutando del fin de semana, estuvieran localizados y supieran que podían tener que movilizarse en cualquier momento. También mandó a dos parejas de aurores a Hogwarts como refuerzo.

-¿Todo esto porque ese Decker ha recibido una lechuza y se ha ido a Escocia? –dijo Belby, sonando un poco escéptico.

-No sabemos con cuántos Parásitos va a reunirse. Quizás tengan una base en el norte y nos conduzcan a ella.

-Vale la pena estar preparados, no sabemos si tendremos otra oportunidad –añadió Hermione.

-Bueno, ojalá tengáis razón.

* * *

><p>-Eh, Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó Pansy-. ¿Vas a celebrarlo?<p>

Draco había ido a hacerle una visita y se encontraba sentado en un elegante salón decorado en malva, tomando el té con ella.

-Había pensado en invitaros a cenar en el Unicornio de Plata.

-Estupendo. Aunque… bueno, eres un gran anfitrión, seguro que te preocupa la comodidad de tus amigos.

Aquello era una indirecta y Draco necesitó un par de segundos para saber a qué venía. Harry.

A decir verdad, Draco le había dado bastantes vueltas a aquel asunto. Harry le caía bien, y si iba a celebrar mínimamente su cumpleaños parecía un poco extraño no invitarlo. Y le apetecía invitarlo, que era aún más importante. El problema era que la idea de meter en la misma habitación a Harry y al resto de sus amigos le parecía una auténtica locura. Pansy lo odiaba y los demás sentían poca simpatía hacia él. No se trataba de rivalidades escolares, sino de inspecciones y parientes Marcados o en Azkaban. Aunque los aurores habían aflojado su presa sobre los Marcados, ellos y sus familias no olvidaban.

Además, había que considerar que era poco probable que Harry quisiera pasar el rato con Pansy y los demás, cosa que también entendía perfectamente. Y por último, si invitaba a Harry a celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, dos meses más tarde tendría que ir al cumpleaños de Harry y relacionarse con Weasley y Longbottom, una idea que no le podía resultar más desagradable. No, ni hablar, Harry era un buen tipo y Granger, Finnigan y Lovegood eran aceptables, pero no quería tener nada que ver con los demás.

-No te preocupes, Pansy, seguro que todo está a vuestro gusto –le contestó entonces.

Ella sonrió un poco, sabiendo que la había entendido.

-Perfecto.

Draco se la quedó mirando de pronto. Sabía que la amistad entre ella y Harry era prácticamente imposible, pero ¿no se preguntaba por qué él sí era amigo suyo? Pansy debía de saber que nunca se habría hecho amigo de Harry si éste hubiera sido un completo imbécil.

-Si las cosas fueran distintas, verías que no es tan malo.

-Si las cosas fueran distintas yo sería una sangresucia –replicó Pansy, tajante.

Para bien o para mal, Draco sabía lo que se sentía estando en la posición de Pansy, así que no insistió. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él nunca se había sentido cómodo con Harry hasta después de lo de Senegal, cuando había dejado de estar sometido a las condiciones de los Marcados, e incluso ahora su posición de auror daba pie de vez en cuando a momentos complicados, como cuando le había preguntado por el mercado negro.

Maldito Harry, ¿por qué no se había hecho jugador de quidditch o algo así? Ahora las cosas no serían tan difíciles.

* * *

><p>Decker había cogido el tren. Probablemente había rechazado la opción de viajar en avión porque las medidas de seguridad en los aeropuertos eran muy estrictas y él aún temía que Scotland Yard tuviera su nombre. Así pues, no llegaría a Aberdeen hasta las siete y media. Eran muchas horas en alerta.<p>

Mientras esperaba noticias de los aurores que seguían a Decker, Harry se encontró pensando que debía avisar a Draco de lo que pasaba. Era más o menos lo que habían acordado cuando Draco les había pasado la información de Lucius. Pero a Harry le preocupaba que hubiera una batalla y que Draco terminara participando en ella. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Scorpius y Cassandra se quedarían huérfanos. Y él, además, no soportaba la idea de que muriera. No, Draco era un civil y no debía meterse en esas cosas.

Hermione había solucionado la espera con su medio favorito: un libro. Harry estaba demasiado impaciente para ponerse a leer. Tenía tantas, tantas ganas de atrapar de una vez a esos hijos de puta… Estaba harto de ver cómo herían al mundo mágico, harto y furioso.

-Harry, deja de resoplar: me desconcentras –protestó Hermione.

-Quiero tener noticias ya.

-Todos queremos.

Harry buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse.

-He hablado con Neville esta mañana. ¿Sabes que está considerando la posibilidad de dejar Hogwarts?

Hermione lo miró con súbita atención.

-¿En serio? Sé que Hannah estaba un poco agobiada con la situación porque ella y Neville se ven menos que nunca. –Hizo una mueca-. Yo no podría vivir así con Ron, la verdad. Pero sería una pena que dejara Hogwarts, con lo que le quieren sus alumnos.

-Ser profesor de Hogwarts no debe de ser muy bueno para el matrimonio.

-Bueno, hubo tiempos en que los profesores tenían a sus familias viviendo allí con ellos. No sé por qué dejaron de hacerlo.

-¿Con sus hijos y todo?

-Supongo que sí, claro.

Harry sonrió, imaginando cómo sería aquello.

-Guau, me habría encantado criarme en Hogwarts. –Crecer allí, hablando con fantasmas y cuadros, corriendo por los terrenos del castillo, comiendo la comida de los elfos… Era el sueño de cualquier niño-. Neville tendría que convencer a Minerva para que le dejara estar allí con Hannah, su padre y Adriana.

-Bueno, desde luego pasarían más tiempo juntos. Aunque a Hannah le gusta llevar el Caldero y viviendo en Hogwarts le costaría más.

En ese momento entraron dos de sus aurores, Wood y una chica nueva, Isolda Waterfall. Su hermano menor, Flavius, había muerto durante la pelea con Bouchard y los Parásitos en Hogwarts. La chica parecía recién salida del colegio y aún lo miraba con reverencia cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos. En ese momento estaba roja como un tomate, aunque trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Jefe, Warterfall ha visto un kneazle negro caminando hacia atrás.

Harry miró a Hermione y luego a la auror, quien asintió vehementemente.

-¿Y eso significa…? –inquirió Harry, acostumbrado a los presagios de los agentes sangrepuras.

-Derramamiento de sangre –dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces estaremos preparados, gracias por la información.

Waterfall se hinchó visiblemente y se marchó tan ufana como si acabara de desarticular allí mismo a los Parásitos. Mientras, Hermione movía la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que escogió Adivinación.

-¿Quién sabe? Muchas veces aciertan.

-Y muchas veces no –replicó Hermione automáticamente.

-Bueno… Ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p>Paul Norwood, de treinta y tres años, era sangremuggle, pero pocos guardias en Azkaban trataban a los Parásitos prisioneros con la rudeza de éste. Carling, quizás, aunque por motivos muy distintos. Norwood nunca se dirigía a ellos por su nombre si podía insultarlos y en más de una ocasión, si les estaba guiando de una celda a otra, los hacía avanzar a empujones parecidos a golpes. Le repugnaba la mala fama que les habían creado a los sangremuggles honrados como él.<p>

Eso decía.

Aquel domingo por la noche, Norwood apareció en Azkaban a las ocho menos cuarto, como siempre. Los hechizos de protección le reconocieron y le dejaron pasar. Algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí y, como llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo, le preguntaron qué llevaba en él.

-Mi madre ha hecho un pastel –explicó.

Todos quisieron probarlo excepto una de las guardias, que dijo estar a dieta. Norwood, algo preocupado por el éxito del plan, le aseguró que apenas tenía calorías porque los muggles lo comían casi todo light e insistió en que lo probara un poco. Ella aceptó entonces una cortada finita y le dio un par de cucharadas.

-Merlín, está buenísimo.

Norwood sonrió.

-Mi madre es una gran cocinera. Le diré que os ha gustado.

Después de aquello, Norwood continuó la rutina de siempre. El veneno en el pastel tardaría aún unos minutos en hacer efecto. No los mataría, sólo los dejaría inconscientes en pocos segundos para ser trasladadoa al proyecto. ¿No se trataba de eso, de conseguir donantes? Además de rescatar a sus compañeros, por supuesto. Iba a ser un héroe y la idea le gustaba.

Norwood miró su reloj. Era muggle, de cuerda, una antigüedad que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Habían pasado ya quince minutos. Norwood se giró entonces hacia su compañero, que de pronto parecía un poco pálido.

-No me encuentro bien –dijo.

-Haces mala cara –corroboró Norwood, fingiendo preocupación para no alarmarlo.

Pero su compañero ya se caía.

-Avisa a… un medimago.

Ahora ya no hacía falta fingir.

-Me parece que no.

Después de desarmarlo, Norwood lo dejó allí y corrió hasta el despacho del alcaide, uno de los pocos que tenía ventanas en dirección a la costa en aquel lóbrego edificio. Por el camino se encontró a dos guardias más, tirados en el suelo, y también les quitó las varitas. Total, ya no iban a necesitarlas. Su destino no le apenaba en absoluto; durante los siete años que llevaba con ellos había sabido que ese día, o uno parecido, llegaría. Su primera lealtad era hacia el proyecto de Grudge. Si los magos hubieran compartido su magia desde un primer momento, si hubieran ayudado a paliar las desgracias del mundo muggle, aquello no estaría pasando.

El despacho del alcaide no tenía una seguridad excesiva y Norwood, a quien no le importaba dejar huellas, hizo saltar la puerta por los aires. Después se asomó a la ventana y lanzó una señal purpúrea al cielo oscuro. Allá en la costa, otra le respondió. Pronto llegaría la ayuda.

Mientras, Norwood no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió también a toda prisa a las celdas. La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban encerrados en el segundo nivel, en una planta distinta a la de los mortífagos. Como todos excepto Montague ignoraban que él era en realidad de los suyos, al verlo reaccionaron con aprensión. Norwood abrió rápidamente la puerta que estaba más cerca de él.

-Vamos, sal. Los guardias están inconscientes, búscalos y trae sus varitas.-El hombre lo miró sin comprender o quizás como si temiera que aquello fuera sólo una trampa-. ¡Vamos, idiota! ¿No ves que soy de los vuestros? Pronto saldremos de aquí.

-¿Van a rescatarnos?

-Si mueves el puto culo, a lo mejor sí.

El hombre salió corriendo por fin y Norwood fue a sacar a otro preso de su celda. Todos habían escuchado la conversación y ahora le llamaban a gritos, pidiendo ser liberados. Norwood liberó a tres más antes de darse cuenta de que había alguien chillando algo sobre un hechizo

-¡Callad! –le gritó a los demás, mientras corría hacia allí-. ¡Callad! ¿Qué estás diciendo sobre un hechizo? ¿Qué hechizo?

-¡Alguien ha lanzado una llamada de socorro un momento antes de que entraras por la puerta! –dijo, señalando una pequeña tronera en la pared-. ¡He visto las chispas!

Una llamada de socorro… Quizás esa zorra había tenido tiempo de lanzar uno antes de desmayarse. Si querían que el plan fuera un éxito, tendrían que darse prisa.

* * *

><p>Decker ya había llegado a Aberdeen y los aurores que le seguían habían informado de sus primeros movimientos. No eran demasiado emocionantes: se había limitado a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la estación. Según los aurores, parecía nervioso y miraba impaciente y constantemente a su alrededor. Parecía evidente que iba a contactar con alguien. Harry aún estaba pensando en la mejor estrategia a seguir cuando Wood volvió a entrar a su despacho, esta vez con expresión alarmada.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

-Acaban de llamarnos por Red Flú. Alguien ha enviado una señal de socorro desde Azkaban.

-¿Azkaban? –exclamó, sorprendido-. ¡Joder!

Aquello tenía que ser una fuga masiva; Azkaban no habría avisado si no fuera así. Harry salió a toda prisa del despacho y vio que los agentes ya estaban encaminándose velozmente hacia los ascensores para bajar al vestíbulo.

-¡Jefe…! –exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya lo habéis oído, todos a Azkaban! ¡Wood, avisa a los aurores que están en sus casas y que se Aparezcan allí! ¡Y luego ve tú también!

Los más rezagados echaron a correr. Mientras, Hermione lo había organizado con Belby para que él se quedara en el ministerio y mandara a los vigiles como apoyo si era necesario; ella iba a ir con Harry.

-Puede ser una maniobra de distracción –le gritó a Belby mientras se iba ya hacia los ascensores-. ¡No descuides la seguridad de otros sitios y avísanos si pasa algo raro!

Harry, que iba por delante de Hermione, no alcanzó a oír ya la respuesta de Belby. Toda su atención estaba en la batalla que le aguardaba y su cuerpo hormigueaba en busca de acción. Sabía que tenían que ser los Parásitos, aquello no se trataba de rescatar a los mortífagos que aún quedaban encerrados, como había pasado otras veces. No, el único interés que podían tener en los mortífagos era llevárselos para quitarles la magia. Si querían rescatar a alguien era a Montague y a los demás.

El presagio de Waterfall había sido cierto, después de todo. Iba a haber derramamiento de sangre.

_Continuará_


	30. La batalla de Azkaban

**NdA**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yeire! ^^ Espero que te lo pases muy bien y que tengas muchos regalitos. Yo te dedico este capi para celebrarlo, ojalá que te guste, guapa ^^

Capítulo 30 **La batalla de Azkaban**

Entre presos y guardias había setenta y seis personas en Azkaban. Dentro de la prisión no podían usar la Aparición ni Trasladores, así que antes de poder escapar, tenían que sacar a toda esa gente de allí y llevarla a la costa o, como poco, al otro lado de los límites del hechizo. Sus compañeros corrían por los pasillos anhelando su libertad, pero los guardias estaban inconscientes y los presos mortífagos estaban resultando ser un incordio. Nada más verlos aparecer en su nivel, uno de ellos había imaginado quiénes eran y había dado la voz de alarma entre sus compañeros. Y Norwood y los demás habían subestimado la desesperación de los mortífagos por no dejarse atrapar por ellos. Cualquiera diría que les tenía que dar igual una cosa que otra: ¿qué podía ser peor que aquella muerte en vida? Pero ellos no pensaban así.

La seguridad en la prisión había aumentado muchísimo desde la guerra. Cuando Norwood había entrado a trabajar en Azkaban le habían hecho un conjuro que le permitía, como a los otros guardias, abrir las puertas de las celdas. Nadie sin ese conjuro podía hacerlo. Eso quería decir que, aunque los refuerzos ya hubieran llegado, la misión de abrir las celdas recaía sobre él. Los otros estaban demasiado ocupados sacando a sus compañeros presos y a los guardias del islote.

Las puertas tenían una pequeña ventana con barrotes y pudieron lanzar un hechizo para atontar al primer mortífago, Carrow. Después entraron y lo sacaron de allí con un Levicorpus. Pero los otros mortífagos fueron rápidos y usaron sus catres para taponar esa ventana, de modo que no pudieran repetir la misma acción. Norwood abrió una segunda celda y él y otro compañero suyo empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. La cama se movió un poco, pero no cedió. Después de otro forcejeo, Norwood se maldijo por idiota y usó un Evanesco para hacer desaparecer la cama. Pudieron sacar a un segundo mortífago, pero cuando Nixon, uno de los compañeros de Norwood, intentó la misma jugada con la celda de Dolohov, el mortífago le clavó en el ojo una estaca poco mayor que una varita y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Nixon dio un aullido horrible que se perdió en medio de todos los gritos de auxilio e insultos de los presos y cayó al suelo, con la varilla saliendo de su ojo de una manera espantosa. Su pie tembló un momento espasmódicamente. Después quedó inmóvil y Norwood comprendió, impresionado y preocupado, que había muerto.

-¿Qué coño…?

Era relativamente fácil lidiar con los mortífagos en el día a día, llevarlos a las duchas, a la enfermería cuando hacía falta. Pero en esas ocasiones los presos tenían más que perder con una agresión o un intento de fuga. Ahora sabían que era una cuestión de vida o muerte y lucharían con toda la malicia de sus corazones y con todas las armas que hubieran podido ocultarles a los guardias a lo largo de aquellos años.

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Tened mucho cuidado con ellos! –exclamó, tratando de hacerse oír.

-¡Sí, ten cuidado, puto sangresucia! –rió uno de los mortífagos, con una carcajada que no parecía humana.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo había empezado? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince? Los aurores no tardarían en llegar. Tenían que marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo uno-. ¡Tenemos a los guardias!

Pero uno de sus compañeros le dio un empujón hacia una de las celdas.

-¡Necesitamos más donantes!

-¡No nos cogeréis vivos, muggles de mierda! –gritó un mortífago.

-¡Parásitos! ¡Putos sangresucias de mierda! ¡Vuestras madres son zorras muggles que apestan a basura!

Norwood se acercó decididamente a una las celdas, la de Alecto Carrow y desde una distancia prudente hizo desaparecer la cama que tapaba la ventana. Nadie le atacó, pero él no se atrevía a acercarse más y no tenía una buena visión de lo que pasaba dentro de la celda. Además, la Carrow era una auténtica zorra que había herido a dos guardias y había intentado escapar media docena de veces desde su encarcelamiento.

Por probar, lanzó un Desmaius. No sabía si había acertado y en medio de esa algarabía, era difícil escuchar el ruido de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Después, lanzando un Petrificus Totalis tras otro, se acercó un poco más hasta ser capaz de mirar por la ventana.

Un trozo de cerámica rota estuvo a punto de seccionarle la garganta.

Norwood dio un paso atrás, soltando un grito sobresaltado. Alecto soltó una de sus carcajadas de loca que a veces se escuchaban en mitad de la noche.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

-¡Tenemos a tu hermano, puta!

-¡No!

Instintivamente, ella se puso en pie y miró por la ventana, buscando a Amycus. Era lo que Norwood estaba esperando. Le disparó un nuevo Petrificus Totalis y, esta vez sí, le dio de lleno. Uno de los hombres de Grudge fue a por ella y Norwood se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta. Un par de hombres ya se estaban llevando a los mortífagos capturados.

Pero Norwood escuchó la palabra que más temía escuchar en ese momento.

-¡Aurores!

* * *

><p>En el mismo instante de la Aparición, Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y una maldición le habría dado en toda la cara si uno de sus hombres no la hubiera bloqueado instintivamente. La desorientación sólo duró un segundo; les estaban atacando y su instinto tomó el mando.<p>

Había una barca en la playa, una con tres cuerpos inconscientes, los tres vestidos con el uniforme de los presos; Harry reconoció a los Carrow. Otra se acercaba a la orilla, seguramente con más conejillos de Indias para sus asquerosos experimentos. Harry intentó lanzar un conjuro Anti-Aparición, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando alguien le atacó desde el aire. Mientras se protegía observó, impotente, como se llevaban a los tres presos con un Traslador.

Pero reaccionó inmediatamente, consciente de que la batalla sólo acababa de empezar. Ellos eran veinticinco entre aurores y vigiles; los Parásitos, allí en la playa, quizás seis o siete, pero estaba claro que ahora trataban de huir, no de presentar batalla. Los aurores capturaron sin demasiados problemas a cuatro de ellos, que recibieron varios hechizos simultáneos. Los otros escaparon aprovechando la confusión.

-¡Llevadlos al ministerio! –ordenó entonces Harry-. Los demás, subiros a las escobas, rápido. ¡A Azkaban!

Él también fue con ellos, deseoso de atrapar a más. Pasaron por encima de una barcaza abandonada; había cruzado ya el límite Anti-Aparición de la prisión y sus ocupantes debían de haber huido, llevándose quién sabe cuántas personas con ellos. Pero ahora la ruta por mar no era segura gracias a los aurores y los Parásitos, diez o doce, empezaron a salir por las ventanas de Azkaban como polillas de un armario.

-¡Vosotros, idos a Azkaban! –exclamó Harry, dividiendo de nuevo al grupo-. ¡Vosotros, venid conmigo, que no escapen!

Una persecución por aire… Merlín, cuánto tiempo. Harry enfocó a uno de los Parásitos como si se tratara de una snitch y se lanzó a por él. Aprovechando que iba por detrás le lanzó un hechizo que pasó a un par de centímetros de su cabeza. El Parásito descendió en picado, sin duda con la intención de obligar a Harry a sujetarse a la escoba con las dos manos, pero Harry, que en todos sus partidos de quidditch con sus amigos y los Weasley jugaba de Buscador, estaba acostumbrado a volar con una mano en casi cualquier posición, así que intentó un nuevo hechizo y, esta vez sí, dio en el blanco. Su presa emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa y cayó al agua. Harry le gritó a uno de sus hombres que se ocupara del rescate y él se fue tras el siguiente Parásito, que huía en dirección a la costa, seguramente para aterrizar y usar la Aparición. Este volaba mejor, haciendo zigzags y giros en el último momento para evitar ser un blanco fácil. Con tantas fintas, Harry sí tenía que tener más cuidado al sujetarse y encontró menos oportunidades de dispararle. Y cuando pudo verle de perfil, Harry descubrió que estaba persiguiendo a Conrad Montague, nada más y nada menos. Montague, el mismo que había dejado entrar a esos asesinos en Windfield. Ahora sí tenía que atraparlo, por Draco.

De pronto, un hechizo pasó rozándole el hombro, rasgando su túnica. Sin saber de dónde venía, Harry miró a su alrededor. Era un Parásito, situado a su izquierda, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Dos de sus hombres lo estaban persiguiendo. Harry hizo virar la escoba casi en redondo y lanzó un hechizo que creó una enorme red en frente de él. El Parásito no reaccionó a tiempo y se enredó en ella. Harry no se molestó en ver qué pasaba después y reanudó la persecución de Montague, quien ya había llegado a tierra.

-Ah, no –dijo Harry, apuntándolo con su varita y lanzando un hechizo Anti-Aparición de unos veinte metros de diámetro.

Montague le atacó, un maleficio que le pasó cerca y que apestaba a magia negra. Harry le lanzó un Inmobilicorpus y Montague lo detuvo con un Protego.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry lo esquivó echándose al suelo y desde esa posición le lanzó un puñado de arena a la cara. Montague gruñó cuando le entró en los ojos y levantó un Protego, seguramente por si las moscas, pero las intenciones de Harry eran otras y se lanzó contra sus piernas, haciéndole caer. Harry trepó rápidamente encima de él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo para atontarlo. Justo cuando iba a acabar aquello con un Incarcerus, un súbito Petrificus Totalis le dio de pleno y le hizo caer de morros contra el cuerpo de Montague. Habría sido su final si no hubiera llevado todavía la varita en la mano. Un Finite Incantatem no verbal le permitió recuperar la movilidad y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver a su nuevo enemigo.

Era Medea Key, la ex amante traidora de Rookwood. Estaba subida a su escoba, a unos dos metros del suelo.

-Harry Potter… -dijo ella, con ojos calculadores-. Apuesto a que contigo tenemos magia suficiente para crear una docena de magos nuevos.

-El nombre de Parásitos os viene que ni pintados –replicó Harry despectivamente, sin olvidarse de vigilar también a Montague.

Éste le atacó. Harry supo que estaba en problemas, porque era difícil batirse a la vez con un enemigo que atacaba por tierra y otro que atacaba por aire. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello ye le lanzó un Incendio a Key mientras se subía a su escoba.

-¡Vete, yo le detendré! –gritó ella.

-¡No!

Los hechizos y maleficios volaban por todas direcciones como unos letales fuegos artificiales. Montague y Key no se ponían de acuerdo; tan pronto parecía que intentaban escapar como trataban de capturarle. Y los dos peleaban bien, usando magia negra con liberalidad, especialmente Montague. Hacía tiempo que Harry no tenía que esforzarse tanto en un duelo; los entrenamientos eran duros, pero no podían compararse a una lucha a vida o muerte.

-¡Vamos a ganar, Potter! –exclamó Key-. ¡Tú y los tuyos dais asco! ¡Podríais evitar mil desgracias si pudierais y todo lo que hacéis es usar la magia para ridiculeces!

-¿Y es mejor lo que hacéis vosotros? –replicó Harry, lanzándole un Expelliarmus a Montague-. ¡Sólo sois unos putos asesinos con delirios de grandeza!

-El bien de la mayoría supera al de unos pocos. ¡Al menos sus muertes no habrán sido en vano!

Eran como unos fanáticos religiosos, comprendió Harry entonces. Como esos integristas musulmanes que ponían bombas en Londres, en Europa, en nombre de su dios. No eran el mismo estilo de criminales que los mortífagos, pero actuarían de la misma manera implacable.

Harry empezaba a sentirse cansado y sólo podía esperar que ellos lo estuvieran también; después de un año en Azkaban Montague debía de estar por narices en peor forma física que él. Pero Medea Key luchaba con la ferocidad de una tigresa y pese a no ser tan buena sobre la escoba como Harry no cabía duda de que era una bruja poderosa y entrenada. La pelea continuaba sin tregua. Harry aún usaba hechizos no letales, porque quería atraparlos vivos, porque no era un asesino, pero ellos no tenían los mismos miramientos. Estaban cada vez más frustrados por no poder escapar; ya no intentaban capturarlo vivo, lo que más usaban contra él mientras trataban de huir de allí era el Avada Kedavra. Y Harry no pensaba que fuera a sobrevivir a sus efectos una tercera vez.

Harry consiguió alcanzar a Montague con un Desmaius, pero Key le lanzó un Ennervate a su compañero casi a continuación, despertándolo. Montague, sin embargo, parecía ya al límite de sus fuerzas y lanzaba sus maldiciones como si confiara más en su suerte que en su habilidad y puntería.

-¡Vete, Medea! –gritó Montague con voz rota por la falta de aliento-.¡Huye tú, yo le detendré!

-¡No! –respondió ella, lanzándole un Avada Kedavra a Harry, quien lo esquivó como si fuera una bludger.

-¡Vete!

Alguien gritó en la lejanía. Se oyeron unos disparos provenientes de la prisión. Harry se preguntó que estaría pasando allí, pero tenía sus propios problemas. Una maldición de Medea, que no hacía caso de los ruegos de Montague, le hizo hacer una cabriola con la escoba y sus gafas salieron despedidas. Harry maldijo entre dientes cuando sus dos oponentes se convirtieron en manchas borrosas; a plena luz del día su puntería no habría menguado mucho, pero a la luz de la luna y los fogonazos de los hechizos resultaba más complicado.

Se imponía un cambio de táctica. Harry ascendió unos metros más y murmuró entre dientes un conjuro que creó un círculo de fuego de unos diez metros de diámetro alrededor de Montague. No era un fuego cualquiera, se necesitaba más que un Finite Incantatem o un Aguamenti para apagarlo. Draco lo habría reconocido al instante y a él también le traía recuerdos; siempre que había practicado ese conjuro se había acordado del incendio en la Sala de Menesteres.

-¡Vete, Medea! –volvió a gritar Montague, más desesperado que nunca.

Harry no pudo ver la expresión de Medea, no sin las gafas. Pero ella le juró que volvería a por él y salió disparada con su escoba. Harry sabía que tenía que decidir: si iba a por Medea, Montague conseguiría salir de allí, pues aún llevaba su varita. Pero nada le aseguraba que fuera a atraparla y Montague estaba casi derrotado ya. Harry dejó escapar a la mujer con la promesa de volver a vérselas con ella. Después, usando la varita, forzó al Fuego Maligno a estrechar su círculo amenazadoramente.

-¡Suelta la varita, Montague!

Él le lanzó un Avada Kedavra como respuesta, tan desviado ya que Harry ni siquiera tuvo que esquivarlo. Cuando estrechó el círculo de fuego un poco más, Montague soltó su varita y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Maldito seas.

Harry le lanzó un Inmobilicorpus y con gran concentración consiguió extinguir el fiero incendio que él mismo había creado.

-Eso dicen todos.

* * *

><p>Norwood se sentía como un animal acorralado. Nada más oír que llegaban los aurores, había intentado huir, pero uno de sus compañeros le había devuelto de un empujón al pasillo de las celdas, ordenándole que continuara abriendo las puertas. Como mucho serán una pareja de aurores, le había dicho. Pero no habían tardado en darse cuenta de su error. Por desgracia, ya había sido imposible escapar.<p>

La sangre fría con la que había envenenado a los otros guardias había desaparecido. Norwood estaba aterrado ante la idea de ser capturado y acabar como un preso en aquella cárcel. Él allí, con los mortífagos… No, no, no podía terminar en una de esas celdas, convertido en un preso. Cualquier cosa antes que eso.

Pero no lo tenía fácil. Habían salido de la planta de los mortífagos, pero ahora la salida estaba bloqueada por los aurores. De momento éstos sólo eran media docena, pero antes o después llegarían más y entonces todo estaría perdido. Para empeorarlo, no sabía si habían quedado mortífagos libres a sus espaldas. No estaba seguro de que todos hubieran quedado de nuevo a recaudo en sus celdas y tenía miedo a que le atacaran también por la retaguardia.

Los hechizos iban y venían. Los aurores y vigiles no tiraban a matar, pero eso no era ningún consuelo cuando ser capturado le aterrorizaba tanto como morir. Algunos, como Williamson, le habían reconocido y le insultaban, llamándole traidor y parásito. Pero no, él no era ningún traidor, él estaba haciendo lo que tocaba. Los magos sólo usaban su magia para sus propios intereses egoístas y eso tenía que terminar. Grudge lo haría. Él había hablado poco con ella, su contacto siempre había sido Medea Key, pero las dos veces que la había visto había sabido que estaba ante alguien con una visión, una visión de un futuro sin guerras, sin hambres, sin enfermedades.

Dos personas más se unieron a los aurores, una chica jovencita y Hermione Weasley. Norwood se preocupó aún más; Hermione Weasley se había enfrentado a Voldemort y sus mortífagos siendo sólo una cría.

-¡Rendíos! –gritó ella.

-¡Nunca! –le contestó Byron, uno de los compañeros de Norwood, lanzándole un Avada Kedavra.

Ella lo esquivó poniéndose detrás de un saliente de la pared, donde había otro vígil. Entonces, uno de los senegaleses, Diop, consiguió darle con un AK a un auror, que cayó al suelo, muerto al instante.

-¡Cabrones! –gritaron los aurores.

El ataque se recrudeció, pero ellos seguían resistiendo, atrapados en ese callejón sin salida. Dos aurores más se incorporaron a la pelea. Norwood estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de frustración. ¿Por qué no había huido cuando había tenido la posibilidad? Entonces le distrajo un grito de mujer y vio, con asombro, a Hermione Weasley cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Antes de poder pensar si estaba viva o muerta, uno de los vigiles la puso a cubierto con un Accio.

-¡Vamos, corred! –gritó Byron.

Norwood quiso seguirle, pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Era una locura exponerse de esa manera. De pronto, se encontró retrocediendo. No importaba que por allí no hubiera una salida digna de tal nombre. La encontraría como fuera. La fabricaría si era preciso.

Las paredes de Azkaban eran muy gruesas y a medida que se alejaba de la pelea los gritos se hacían rápidamente menos audibles. Pronto sólo escuchó el ruido de sus pasos y los latidos violentos de su propio corazón. Estaba cerca ya de la entrada a las celdas de los mortífagos y miraba a todas partes. Allí no había gritos, ni siquiera gemidos, y al menos se habían dejado a una docena de presos atrás que no habían podido sacar de sus celdas para llevarlos al proyecto.

De pronto, vio algo que hizo aletear su corazón con esperanza. En lo alto de una de las paredes, a unos tres metros de altura había una pequeña ventana con barrotes. No era muy grande, era poco más grande que una tronera. Norwood pensó un poco y le lanzó un hechizo agrandador, pero no surtió efecto y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Conocía un hechizo para volver las cosas más pequeñas, pero no se atrevía a usarlo consigo mismo. Era complicado y requería mucha habilidad reducir todas las partes del cuerpo proporcionalmente para poder sobrevivir a la reducción. Si fuera un animago… Norwood intentó entonces un Bombarda, pero las paredes de la prisión también estaban ahora protegidas por un hechizo. También trató de ablandar la piedra alrededor de la ventana, pero le tiró un zapato para probar su consistencia y éste rebotó sin que pareciera que la piedra había mudado de consistencia.

Entonces notó algo imprevisto, un dolor súbito, intenso y profundo en el cuello. Intentó hablar, pero sólo le salió un horrible barboteo. Algo cálido y espeso le chorreaba por el cuello hasta el pecho. Lo tocó y vio, con ojos ya nublados, que era sangre. Norwood se giró, todavía sin comprender. A sus espaldas estaba Augustus Rookwood, uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos de Voldemort. En la mano llevaba una cuchara con el borde afilado, manchado de sangre. Sonreía con dientes ennegrecidos.

Norwood empezó a caer al suelo. Mientras, Rookwood le quitó la varita de la mano.

-Ya no necesitarás esto.

Fue lo último que oyó antes de morir.

* * *

><p>Los aurores se habían organizado en la playa para trasladar rápidamente a los prisioneros al ministerio. Ayudado de un Mobilicorpus, Harry llevó a Montague hasta allí y lo dejó en manos de una pareja de vigiles.<p>

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Azkaban?

-La pelea sigue todavía.

-Llevaos a éste al ministerio –dijo, pasándoles a Montague antes de dirigirse con su escoba hacia Azkaban.

La cárcel tenía la puerta principal abierta. Cuando llegó allí, se bajó de su escoba, la miniaturizó con un hechizo y la guardó en su bolsillo. No oía ninguna señal de batallas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Con cuidado, miró hacia arriba. Seguía sin oír nada, pero le pareció distinguir ecos de destellos de colores en uno de los pisos superiores. Volvía a llevar las gafas, las había recuperado con un Accio tras capturar a Montague.

Con mucho cuidado y la varita preparada, Harry subió las escaleras. En el segundo piso se dio cuenta de que esos destellos que había visto provenían del tercero. Allí estaban encerrados los mortífagos que aún seguían presos. Como les había visto llevarse a los Carrow no le sorprendió mucho. Estaba claro que los conspiradores no habían ido sólo a por los guardias.

Ahora ya escuchaba los ruidos de la pelea. Harry apresuró el paso, todavía sin bajar la guardia, y al doblar un pasillo se encontró con los suyos al final, bloqueando ese corredor. Había unos nueve aurores y vigiles parapetados, disparando. Otro más estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o quizás muerto. Pero lo que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco en el pecho fue Hermione, que también estaba tumbada al lado del auror caído.

-¡No!

Harry corrió hacia ella y se deslizó por el suelo los últimos metros, como un jugador de béisbol, para esquivar los hechizos que lanzaban los conspiradores. Hermione estaba pálida e inmóvil. Harry la sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Hermione!

Ella emitió un ligero gemido y Harry soltó un sobresaltado jadeo de alivio. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios… Estaba viva. Sólo entonces pudo mirar al auror que había al lado de Hermione. Era James Chipperbird, uno de los novatos. Harry se arrastró a su lado y le buscó el pulso, pero no lo encontró. Al fijarse más descubrió sangre en el pecho. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para luchar contra la oleada de pena que lo invadió. Era la primera vez que perdía un agente bajo su mando, ni en Windfield ni en el mercado había caído ninguno de sus hombres. Pero esa pena se convirtió rápidamente en rabia.

-¿Cuántos son? –les preguntó a Williamson, que estaba más cerca de él.

-Ahora mismo cuatro. Pero están bien escondidos y uno de ellos le ha lanzado una maldición muy jodida al pasillo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿No lo ves?

Harry no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero al ladear un poco la cabeza lo vio: parecían finísimas agujas de metal, del grosor quizás de un cabello y unos diez centímetros de longitud, suspendidas en el aire por todo el corredor. Había más de un centenar, convirtiendo ese pasillo en una trampa mortal

-¿Qué habéis intentado?

-Accios, Evanescos… No funciona nada. No hay manera de moverlas de allí.

Un maleficio fue hacia ellos. Harry se puso a cubierto y contraatacó con un Supinus, conjuro más fuerte que el Petrificus Totalis o el Inmobilicorpus. No solían usarlo mucho porque en algunos casos causaba daños cerebrales, pero tenía la ventaja de que no se salía de él con un simple Finite Incantatem. No tenía sentido seguir atacándoles con hechizos fáciles de contrarrestar, porque cada vez que tumbaban a uno, alguno de sus compañeros lo reanimaba.

Harry pensó un poco y miró a Isolda Waterfall, que seguía allí, con mechones de pelo sudoroso pegado a la frente y un gesto decidido en su cara.

-Waterfall, lleva a Hermione a San Mungo, vamos.

-Sí, señor.

Ella se movió rápidamente para acercarse a Hermione y le echó un Mobilicorpus. Después se marchó con ella por el pasillo mientras Harry y los demás cubrían su partida con una andanada de Expelliarmus no verbales. Cuando desaparecieron de la línea de tiro, Harry apuntó al pasillo con la varita y comenzó un encantamiento en voz baja. El pasillo pareció temblar ante sus ojos, como si le fallara la vista, pero en realidad eran los delgados y peligrosos hilos de metal los que se estremecían. Cuando Harry finalizó el encantamiento cayeron al suelo con un terrible estrépito, arrancando en su caída esquirlas de la piedra. Ahora cada uno de ellos pesaba una tonelada, demasiado para la magia que los había mantenido en el aire.

-¡Soy Harry Potter, el Jefe de Aurores! ¡Es vuestra última oportunidad! ¡Entregaos y tendréis un juicio justo!

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _–le gritó uno de los Parásitos, como respuesta.

Como todos estaban todavía a cubierto, la maldición pasó de largo sin peligro. Harry resopló de frustración. ¿Pedía refuerzos? ¿Usaba de nuevo el Fuego Maligno?

-¡Jefe, tengo una idea! –exclamó de pronto Wood, el sobrino de Oliver. Entonces apuntó con la varita al corredor, procurando seguir a cubierto-. _¡Squamish invoco!_

De pronto, un vendaval terrible, casi huracanado, azotó la zona en la que se guarecían los conspiradores. Se oyeron gritos de alarma y golpes de caídas. A Harry no le extrañó que no pudieran mantener el equilibrio, pues aquellas rachas de viento daban la sensación de superar los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Después de quince o veinte segundos, Wood rompió el encantamiento y el huracán se detuvo de golpe. Harry ni se lo pensó y salió disparado hacia el otro lado del pasillo para encararlos antes de que hubieran podido recuperarse del huracán de Wood. Algo se movió frente a él y Harry supo que era uno de los conspiradores incluso antes de que sus ojos pudieran reconocerlo. Entonces se tiró al suelo deslizándose hacia el Parásito y le apuntó con la varita.

_-¡Supinus!_

El tipo cayó al suelo con un golpe que sonaba doloroso. Williamson, que había llegado corriendo después de Harry, derribó a un segundo Parásito que se estaba poniendo en pie. Un tercero chillaba de dolor, sujetándose una pierna que estaba doblada de manera antinatural, otro más estaba a cuatro patas, atontado, y un quinto, desarmado, se estaba rindiendo entre gimoteos. Los aurores se hicieron cargo de todos ellos rápidamente, inmovilizándolos a todos. En ese momento llegaron corriendo una pareja de aurores y otra de vigiles que habían ido al ministerio a poner a buen recaudo a los primeros prisioneros. Harry dividió a sus agentes para que unos transportaran a los prisioneros al ministerio y otros fueran con él a examinar el resto de la prisión.

-Vayamos a las celdas de los mortífagos –dijo Harry.

Estaba preocupado por Hermione, angustiado por la muerte del joven Chipperbird. Pero antes de poder ocuparse de aquello tenía que asegurarse de que no quedaban Parásitos escondidos ni guardias supervivientes en Azkaban.

_Continuará_


	31. Consecuencias de la batalla

**NdA: **Quiero darle las gracias a mi tío, que es médico y el pobre tiene que sufrir mis llamadas preguntando cosas como "¿qué pasa si un mago te ataca y te deja sin tendones?" XD Sin él, mis fics tendrían más fallos de los que tienen, seguro XD

Capítulo 31 **Consecuencias de la batalla**

Harry y los aurores estaban ya a punto de llegar a las celdas de los mortífagos cuando se encontraron con el cadáver degollado de Norwood. Al principio, Harry pensó que lo había matado algún Parásito, pero para su sorpresa Williamson le informó que aquel guardia había luchado en ese bando y que probablemente era quien les había dejado entrar en la prisión.

-Entonces, ¿quién le ha matado? –exclamó Harry.

Williamson miró hacia la entrada a la galería de los mortífagos.

-Esto pinta mal, jefe.

Con más cuidado que antes, Harry entró en la sala. Allí le esperaban dos cadáveres más, uno de un Parásito con una varilla clavada grotescamente en un ojo y otro de un mortífago, Walden Macnair. Seis celdas estaban con la puerta abierta, vacías. En las otras, los mortífagos los recibieron con gritos e insultos.

-¡Eran los Parásitos!

-¿Dónde estabais, desgraciados?

-¡Dejádnoslos a nosotros, nenazas! –aulló Rabastan Lestrange, con voz ronca. Otros le secundaron con más gritos y carcajadas histéricas-. ¡Nosotros mataremos a esos sangresucias!

Ninguno parecía pedir ni necesitar ayuda, así que Harry hizo un Silencio para calmar las cosas. Después miró rápidamente las celdas para hacerse una idea de a quién se habían llevado. Sabía perfectamente qué mortífagos quedaban entre rejas y pronto descubrió que, además de los dos Carrow, habían desaparecido Augustus Rookwood, el dementorizado Barty Crouch, Elijah Travers y una mujer llamada Esmerelda Fawcett que había sido espía de Voldemort y había matado a dos aurores cuando habían ido a detenerla gracias al testimonio de Lucius Malfoy. El cadáver de Macnair era el séptimo. Pero Harry sabía que quizás uno de ellos no estaba realmente en manos de los Parásitos. Alguien había matado a Norwood. Podía haber sido un preso de otra planta, pero lo dudaba.

Harry quitó el hechizo silenciador y se dirigió a los mortífagos.

-¿Quién ha conseguido escapar? Uno de vosotros ha conseguido escapar, ¿no es cierto?

-Ven, Potter –dijo Lestrange-. Acércate y te lo diré…

Pero Harry no era idiota y cuando se quedó donde estaba, Lestrange y los otros mortífagos se echaron a reír. Estaba claro que no iban a mostrarse colaboradores y él aún tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Es posible que haya un mortífago suelto por Azkaban –le dijo a sus hombres-. Williamson, Wood, tratad de encontrarlo, pero tened mucho cuidado. Lo más seguro es que tenga la varita de Norwood.

Estaban llegando noticias de que los aurores y vigiles habían conseguido volver a capturar al menos a una docena de Parásitos fugados, pero una cantidad aún mayor había conseguido escapar. También se habían llevado a los ocho presos comunes, entre ellos la asesina de Lyra Fisher y su amante muggle y dos peligrosos traficantes de pociones. A última hora, Williamson y Wood, casi por casualidad encontraron a la única guardia que quedaba en Azkaban, una mujer llamada Melora Scriven que había tenido el tiempo suficiente de echarse un hechizo desilusionador antes de caer inconsciente. Los aurores la llevaron rápidamente a San Mungo.

Para entonces ya había incluso periodistas en la orilla, tratando de averiguar lo que había pasado. Harry maldijo entre dientes. No le importaba que el ataque se hiciera público porque no había tenido la menor intención de ocultarlo, pero la zona aún no era segura. Algunos aurores que habían salido volando tras los Parásitos en fuga aún no habían vuelto; quizás les habían matado o quizás la persecución aún duraba. Y el asesino de Norwood, seguramente un mortífago, aún andaba suelto… Williamson y Wood le habían asegurado que ya no estaba en la prisión.

El alcaide de Azkaban y algunos guardias de otros turnos también estaban allí, exigiendo saber qué había sido de sus compañeros, pero Harry les dijo que lo primero que tenían que hacer era volver a tomar el control de la cárcel, donde aún quedaban, por suerte, unos cuantos presos. Mientras ellos se iban hacia el islote, Nereida Durham regresó llevando tras de sí, flotando en el aire, a un Parásito inmovilizado.

-Uno más, jefe –dijo, con orgullo.

-Bien hecho. Trasládalo al ministerio.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó otro auror, este con cara de derrota.

-Le perdí –confesó-. Le prendió fuego a un coche muggle con gente dentro. Tuve que pararme a rescatarlos y él aprovechó para escapar.

Harry asintió, comprensivo, y le dijo que no se preocupara. Entonces le llegó un mensaje de Chloe por el Avisador, diciendo que acababa de llegar un aviso de un vígil gravemente herido en San Mungo. También le informó de qué agentes de ambos cuerpos habían regresado ya al ministerio. Harry hizo cálculos y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba uno por llegar, una auror de treinta años llamada Hai Wen.

-Williamson… -El auror acudió a su lado-. Falta Wen. Quédate aquí con una pareja de hombres por si regresa a la playa y ayuda a poner la situación en orden.

-Sí, jefe.

-Interroga a los mortífagos otra vez, a ver si están más habladores. Intenta averiguar si alguno de ellos pudo escapar. Si no colaboran, ya los interrogaremos con veritaserum cuando podamos.

-De acuerdo.

Azkaban parecía ya segura y Harry regresó al ministerio. Las celdas estaban repletas y los aurores, con Chloe al mando, habían empezado a interrogar a los nuevos detenidos, que eran nueve en total. Había de todo, extranjeros, sangremuggles, muggles con magia robada y hasta un sangrepura de Slytherin, Milton. Harry lo conocía de vista porque su madre trabajaba de dependienta en Honeydukes.

A Harry le hubiera gustado participar en los interrogatorios y además quería saber qué había pasado con los aurores que habían ido a seguir a Decker, el muggle. Eso por no hablar de lo preocupado que estaba por Hermione, de la que nadie sabía todavía nada, excepto que ya había llegado a San Mungo. Pero Cavan se le acercó para decirle que Shacklebolt le esperaba para una reunión de urgencia y Harry, maldiciendo entre dientes, fue hacia el salón de reuniones.

Allí le esperaban Shacklebolt, Arthur, Marcus Belby, Hesper Scrimgeour, Ahmed Belahouel –uno de los siete enviados de la Confederación Internacional de Magos-y Draco.

-Arthur, ¿se sabe algo de Hermione?

Su ex suegro negó con la cabeza.

-Molly está en el hospital, me llamará en cuanto sepa algo.

-Siéntate, Harry –dijo el ministro-. ¿Puedes decirnos todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora del ataque?

-Unos veinte Parásitos han atacado Azkaban. Han conseguido llevarse a todos los guardias excepto a una, Melora Scriven. También se han llevado a cinco o seis mortífagos, ocho presos comunes y veintidós de los suyos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Montague? –preguntó Draco, con cara de pocos amigos.

-A él lo he atrapado yo –contestó Harry, con una chispa de satisfacción.

Pero Draco no lo miró con la aprobación que le habría gustado; en realidad parecía un poco enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con cinco o seis mortífagos? –le preguntó Belby, haciendo que dejara de pensar en Draco.

-Faltan seis mortífagos. Pero uno de los guardias, Norwood, ha aparecido degollado. Por lo que me han contado mis hombres, Norwood trabajaba para los Parásitos, así que no creo que hayan sido ellos. Y tampoco hemos sido nosotros. Creo que al huir no cerraron bien todas las celdas y uno de los mortífagos ha escapado.

-¿Quién? –volvió a preguntarle Draco, sonando esta vez más alarmado que enfadado.

-Aún no lo sé seguro. Augustus Rookwood, Travers o Fawcett, uno de esos tres.

-¿Uno de ellos podría andar suelto? –exclamó Shacklebolt.

-Eso me temo –dijo, dándose cuenta de que había dejado a Draco preocupado. Probablemente pensaba que un mortífago suelto podía querer vengarse de los Malfoy por haber abandonado a Voldemort al final y haber declarado contra la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros en los juicios.

-¿A cuántos han podido atrapar ustedes? –preguntó Belahouel, con bastante acento.

-Nueve Parásitos nuevos y doce que se estaban fugando.

-¿Alguno de los nueve prisioneros nuevo es extranjero?

-Creo que uno de ellos es senegalés –asintió Harry-. Los demás son británicos, creo. Aún no he tenido tiempo de informarme de todo.

La reunión se prolongó durante una media hora, mientras preparaban la rueda de prensa y la comparecencia en el Wizengamot al día siguiente. Cuando terminó, Harry decidió pasarse un momento por San Mungo para hablar con Ron y enterarse del estado de Hermione. Ron debía de estar pasándolo fatal y quería estar con él aunque fuera cinco minutos. Pero tuvo que posponer su plan cuando Draco le pidió hablar con él. Harry lo llevó hasta su despacho. Notaba que Draco volvía a estar enfadado, seguramente con él, y empezaba a imaginarse el por qué. Pero estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto y Draco tendría que entenderlo.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Draco le miró con disgusto y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello.

-Sé que estás liado y no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo –empezó Draco con frialdad-. Pero tú y yo teníamos un trato y no lo has cumplido.

Harry comprendió que no se había equivocado, estaba enfadado con él porque no le había contado lo de Azkaban.

-No sabíamos que iban a atacar Azkaban. Sólo pensábamos que podía haber movimientos por el Norte. Pero aunque lo hubiera sabido, no te lo habría dicho, Draco. No eres un auror ni un vígil.

-Puedo luchar tan bien como cualquiera de vosotros –dijo, en tono casi amenazador, como si le retara a llevarle la contraria.

-Es posible –dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de pronto de que Draco reaccionaría aún peor si llegaba a creer que estaba poniendo en duda su aptitud para la lucha. O su valentía. Quizás quería demostrar que no era el mismo chico acobardado de Hogwarts, como si no lo hubiera demostrado ya de un millón de maneras distintas, mucho más valiosas-. Pero no tienes la obligación de pelear. Tienes la obligación de cuidar de tus hijos. ¿Quieres dejarlos huérfanos? Porque no es nada divertido, puedo asegurártelo.

Esa era sólo la mitad de la verdad, claro. También había tratado de protegerle porque sentía algo hacia él. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

-No van a quedarse huérfanos –replicó Draco, ásperamente-. Y eso no es asunto tuyo. Teníamos un trato y no lo has respetado.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Nunca me comprometí a meterte en todas las misiones peligrosas que se presentaran. –Dios, odiaba discutir con él, pero no tenía tiempo, se le acumulaban las cosas por hacer-. Mira, por desgracia va a haber más oportunidades. Pero ahora mismo no puedo… Tengo que llamar a los padres de Chipperbird y decirles que su hijo ha muerto, eso si no lo saben ya, y todos los interrogatorios y…

-Vale. Vale, ya hablaremos de esto –dijo, a regañadientes-. Pero quiero asistir a los interrogatorios.

Harry le agradeció infinitamente que no quisiera seguir con la pelea.

-Sírvete tú mismo. Tenemos un Slytherin sangrepura, pero no sé si lo conoces: Alistair Milton.

-Sé algo de su familia. Llevan algún tiempo entre nosotros y Alistair es realmente la primera generación de sangrepuras de esa familia; uno de sus abuelos era sangremuggle y el otro, mestizo.

Las leyes no escritas que dictaminaban quién era sangrepura y quién no eran tan liosas que Harry nunca había tenido la intención ni las ganas de aprendérselas. Sí recordaba que Ginny le había dicho una vez que James, Albus y Lily no eran sangrepuras del todo porque tenían una abuela sangremuggle, pero si se casaban con un sangrepura, sus hijos sí lo serían.

-No puedo creer que esté trabajando para los Parásitos –continuó Draco, pensativo-. Han debido ofrecerle dinero o quizás poder, como a Montague. Él no tiene parientes cercanos muggles a los que querer ver con magia, como mucho primos segundos. Y juraría que tampoco hay squibs en su familia.

-No sé si lo han empezado a interrogar ya. Vamos, si está con algún auror le diré que vas a colaborar. Y si quieres usar la Legeremancia, no te cortes.

Los dos salieron del despacho de Harry y fueron hacia las salas de interrogatorios.

-Los guardias secuestrados… ¿Es Carling uno de ellos?

Harry lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Estaba claro que aquel tipo debía de ser un cabrón y que Draco y Narcissa debían tener algo serio en su contra, pero no esperaba que fuera hasta ese punto.

-No. No estaba de guardia esta noche. ¿De verdad le deseas ser capturado por los Parásitos?

-Le deseo cualquier cosa mala que le pueda suceder.

Algún día iba a tener que investigar en serio a ese hombre, pero en ese momento tenía cosas mucho más acuciantes en la cabeza.

-Bueno…Yo voy a hablar con los padres de Chipperbird y al hospital y luego volveré aquí.

-Siento que Granger esté herida –dijo Draco, sonando muchísimo menos enfadado.

-Gracias.

-¿Le han dado con alguna maldición?

Sólo pensar en ello ya dolía.

-Supongo que sí, pero… no sé exactamente qué le pasa. Estaba casi inconsciente cuando la he encontrado, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida.

-Seguro que se pone bien.

Eso esperaba Harry.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al hospital, estaba aún afectado por la reacción de los padres de Chipperbird, que se habían mostrado desconsolados. No podía dejar de pensar cómo se sentiría él si les pasara algo a sus hijos. Y había estado tan cerca de que eso fuera así…<p>

Pero cuando salió del ascensor en la cuarta planta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Weasley no pensó en ello. En ese momento sólo quería y necesitaba que le tranquilizaran respecto a Hermione. Tenía que estar bien. Hermione y Ron eran prácticamente los hermanos que no había tenido, no concebía la vida sin ellos, sin los dos. Perderla sería terrible Y Ron… Oh, Dios mío, Ron se _moriría_ sin Hermione.

-Hola, ¿se sabe algo? –preguntó apresuradamente mientras observaba sus caras. No vio lágrimas, lo cual, de momento, ya era un consuelo. Pero Ron parecía haber envejecido veinte años en unas horas.

-El maleficio la ha dejado sin tendones en el cuerpo –contestó Molly, con voz apagada-. Los medimagos están tratando de revertir los efectos.

-Dios, lo siento mucho, Ron. –A Hermione le esperaba un destino terrible si no conseguían sanarla, atrapada en un cuerpo que apenas sería capaz de mover-. Ya verás como se pone bien, ya lo verás.

-Sí, es fuerte –dijo, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo-. Ha de ponerse bien.

Harry le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro y se giró hacia Molly.

-¿Habéis hablado ya con Rose y Hugo?

-Ha ido Arthur a por ellos –contestó ella.

Sus sobrinos iban a llevarse un buen disgusto cuando lo supieran. Y sus hijos, que querían mucho a su tía Hermione.

-Dime que tenéis al que le ha hecho esto –dijo Ron, con una mirada oscura.

-Sí, lo hemos atrapado –contestó Harry, contento de poder darle al menos ese consuelo.

En ese momento, los medimagos aparecieron llevando con ellos a Hermione, que estaba tumbada en una camilla. Ron corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hermione!

-Está sedada –dijo una medibruja obesa, de raza negra.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Ron, alargando la mano hacia el pelo de Hermione, pero sin llegar a tocarla, como si temiera hacerle daño-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creemos que hemos sido capaces de revertir los efectos de la maldición. Sus ligamentos están creciendo de nuevo y es un proceso extremadamente doloroso, así que es mejor que permanezca sedada por el momento. Cuando despierte podremos descubrir el alcance de su recuperación. Lo que más nos preocupa ahora es que haya perdido movilidad en su mano derecha, porque tendría que aprender a lanzar muchos hechizos con la izquierda, pero de momento somos bastante optimistas.

Pero Ron parecía pensar que una Hermione forzosamente zurda no era en absoluto lo peor que podía haber pasado.

-Gracias a Merlín… -dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Molly le dio un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Muchas gracias a todos por curarla, de verdad.

Los medimagos asintieron con una ligera sonrisa. Harry observó a Hermione, sintiendo cómo se le quitaba un peso de encima. Como le pasaba a casi todo el mundo, en la cama de un hospital parecía más frágil de lo que realmente era. Pero se despertaría y se pondría bien. Era todo lo que se podía pedir en un momento como aquel.

Hermione fue transportada hasta una de las habitaciones. Harry sabía que Ron se quedaría con ella, como mínimo, hasta que despertara. Él se habría quedado a hacerle compañía, pero desgraciadamente tenía que volver cuanto antes al ministerio.

-Ron, me encantaría quedarme un rato más, pero estamos en medio de todo y…

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Lo primero es atrapar a esos hijos de puta.

Harry asintió.

-Me pasaré mañana a verla. Y dales un abrazo a los niños de mi parte.

Los Weasley se despidieron de él y Harry se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes de marcharse del hospital se detuvo en la tercera planta para hablar con los vigiles que aguardaban para tomarle testimonio a Scriven.

-¿Ya ha recuperado el conocimiento? –les preguntó.

-Todavía no, pero los medimagos dicen que no tardará. El objetivo de la poción no era causar daños, sino simplemente sedarla durante un tiempo.

-De acuerdo, informadnos en cuanto averigüéis algo.

* * *

><p>Las cosas en el ministerio seguían al rojo vivo. La auror Hai Wen todavía no había aparecido, estaban interrogando a cuatro sospechosos al mismo tiempo y los guardias de Azkaban estaban trasladando a los Parásitos fugados de vuelta a su celda. Draco estaba en una de las salas de interrogatorios, tratando de leer la mente de Milton, quien, a juzgar por lo que parecía, estaba plantando cara. Debía de dominar la Oclumancia.<p>

Tenían ya a todos los prisioneros identificados, excepto el que era posiblemente senegalés, pero los interrogatorios se preveían tan poco fructíferos como los anteriores. Harry estaba hasta las narices del hechizo que les ataba la lengua. Los aurores no hacían más que estrellarse contra un muro de silencio que no había manera de romper. A veces conseguían dar con alguna veta de información que había escapado al control del conjuro, pero casi nunca les proporcionaba algo de utilidad.

Y también habían confirmado que Augustus Rookwood era el mortífago fugado. El hechizo de la Cuarentena le impediría dejar el país, pero atraparlo sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Y Harry tenía la mala sensación de que no iba a conformarse con esconderse; seguramente intentaría vengarse de los que le habían metido en Azkaban.

Entonces aparecieron los aurores que habían seguido a Decker, Celeste Robards, a la que ya se podía considerar veterana, y un chico más joven, Andrew Keen, cuyo padre era médico en Azkaban. Keen tenía una cara alargada y un pelo rubio rizado que le daba cierto aspecto de oveja. Harry, que estaba observando uno de los interrogatorios, fue rápidamente a enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-Lo sentimos, jefe, lo hemos perdido.

-Mierda. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Decker llegó a la estación y se sentó en uno de los bancos –comenzó Robards-. Parecía esperar a alguien y estaba un poco nervioso. Al cabo de una media hora un hombre se le acercó.

-Un varón blanco, de un metro ochenta más o menos, unos ochenta kilos de peso, pelo castaño, quizás cuarenta años… -describió Keen.

-Se puso de manera que tapaba con su cuerpo a Decker. Fue muy rápido, cuestión de segundos. Después los dos se fueron al cuarto de baño y allí se Desaparecieron –continuó ella-. Por supuesto, Decker seguía con su hechizo localizador, así que Keen y yo le seguimos. De pronto nos encontramos en Gales, a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Brecon. Ni Decker ni el otro mago estaban a la vista, y el hechizo localizador de Decker había dejado de funcionar.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Al principio pensamos que el otro tipo se había dado cuenta de que Decker lo llevaba encima y se lo había conseguido quitar, pero es un hechizo jodido y no le habíamos dado suficiente tiempo para anularlo. Entonces, Keen lanzó otro hechizo para intentar rastrearlo y descubrimos que había un conjuro mucho más fuerte en aquella zona. De hecho, hemos descubierto que rodea todo el pueblo, como una burbuja.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No estamos seguros; los Inefables deberían echarle un vistazo –contestó ella, con aplomo-. No parece perjudicial, ni para los magos ni para los muggles de la población. De hecho, seguramente a los muggles no les afecta en absoluto. Pero por lo que hemos podido deducir, es un hechizo deslocalizador.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry, que nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

-Hemos hecho algunas pruebas antes de volver. Cuando cruzábamos el límite del conjuro, los hechizos localizadores que nos habíamos echado han dejado de funcionar. Es más, cuando hemos cruzado ese límite por separado no hemos podido encontrarnos. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Harry intentó tomárselo con filosofía. No tenía sentido que se dejara llevar por la frustración que sentía y echara pestes de los jodidos Parásitos, que siempre conseguían ir un paso por delante de ellos.

-Está bien. Escribid vuestro informe y marchaos a casa.

Ellos no obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Jefe, hemos oído que ha habido pelea en Azkaban. ¿Es verdad que Chipperbird…?

-Sí –dijo Harry, sintiendo un ramalazo de pena-. Además Hai Wen ha desaparecido.

-Mierda –exclamó Robards.

-Perdone, jefe, ¿sabe si mi padre está bien? –preguntó Keen, con expresión tensa, temerosa en el fondo.

-Creo que no estaba en Azkaban en el momento del ataque –contestó Harry, contento de poder tranquilizarlo un poco.

Draco se acercó en ese momento, sujetando un pañuelo bajo su nariz, y los aurores aprovecharon para marcharse a redactar el informe. Harry vio que el pañuelo de Draco tenía manchas de sangre y se preocupó un poco.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Jodido Milton… Es el mejor oclumante que he conocido nunca.

-¿No has podido averiguar nada?

-No –gruñó-. Pero luego lo intentaré con los otros detenidos.

-No hace falta que lo hagas todo esta noche –dijo Harry, entre otras cosas porque sabía que un Legeremante descansado tenía más posibilidades de éxito-. Escucha, los aurores que perseguían a Decker ya han vuelto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han descubierto algo?-Harry le repitió lo que le habían contado y Draco maldijo entre dientes-. Nunca había oído hablar de un conjuro como ese.

-Voy a ver si Shadows puede mandar a un par de Inefables a investigarlo, pero intentaré ir mañana a examinarlo yo mismo. ¿Quieres venir?

Quizás así dejaría de tenerle en cuenta que no le hubiera avisado de lo de Azkaban. Y Draco podía notar la magia, así que quizás descubriera algo que Robards y Keen no habían podido averiguar por sí mismos.

-Claro.

Harry asintió, aliviado al ver que a Draco se le había pasado el enfado. Era un peso menos.

-Es casi la una de la mañana, Draco. Vete a casa y mañana podrás seguir tratando de usar la Legeremancia con los prisioneros.

Draco dudó, pero aceptó. Quizás él también se daba cuenta de que haría un mejor trabajo si descansaba un poco. Harry sabía que podía aplicarse el mismo consejo a sí mismo, pero dejar el ministerio en medio de aquel caos estaba fuera de discusión.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la mañana, Harry se Apareció a las afueras de Brecon con Draco, Williamson, Cho y otro Inefable de veintipocos años. No se había ido a casa en toda la noche, aunque había dormido un par de horas en el sofá de su despacho. Hermione seguía sedada, recuperándose: no había novedades respecto a ella. Eso, en principio, podía considerarse una buena señal. Melora Scriven, la guardia superviviente de Azkaban, ya había despertado y les había explicado cómo Norwood les había dejado fuera de combate; ella había conseguido salvarse porque había comido menos que los demás y había dispuesto de unos segundos valiosos para reaccionar. Estaba un poco traumatizada por el destino que seguramente le esperaba a sus compañeros, pero su estado físico no revestía de ninguna gravedad.<p>

Harry le explicó todo esto a Draco mientras examinaban aquel extraño conjuro que, efectivamente, rodeada toda la población a modo de burbuja. Draco afirmaba que podía notarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo habían creado. Williamson, uno de los aurores con más experiencia en el cuerpo, tampoco. Cho y el otro Inefable aún no habían dicho nada y se limitaban a hacer pruebas; estaban en un lugar relativamente apartado, pero además habían echado un conjuro desilusionador alrededor de la zona y si algún muggle les veía pensaría simplemente que estaban haciendo unas mediciones. Si se acercaban lo suficiente también se preguntarían por qué Williamson llevaba un chándal con corbata, pero Harry no estaba de humor ni para reírse con eso.

-Es increíble… Esos cabrones están en todas partes –protestó Draco. Harry tuvo que darle la razón-. ¿Y qué hay de la auror desaparecida?

-Todavía no sabemos nada de ella –contestó, apesadumbrado.

Draco no le dio esperanzas; se notaba que creía que no iban a volver a verla viva. A medida que pasaban las horas, Harry también lo consideraba una posibilidad más y más lejana. Los BIM ya le habían pedido a su contacto en Scotland Yard que les avisaran si encontraban el cadáver de una mujer que respondiera a la descripción de Wen. Y esa era la opción buena, porque ser capturada implicaba un destino más espantoso.

-Lo siento.

Harry asintió y observó por un momento a Cho y su compañero. Hacía un día agradable, en el cielo apenas había unas pocas nubes acercándose por el oeste y se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad que no cuadraba con las cosas que tenía en ese momento en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué es lo malo? –le dijo a Draco, intentando olvidarse de Wen por un momento-. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que éste sea el único lugar protegido por este conjuro. No me extrañaría que tuvieran varios puntos de huída como estos a lo largo de todo el país.

Draco lo consideró en silencio unos segundos.

-Esperemos que no. Quizás lo montaron expresamente para el muggle.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó, con escepticismo-. Esto no lo puede hacer un único mago. ¿Y por qué hacer algo tan complicado? Seguramente habría maneras más fáciles de despistarnos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Los dos Inefables se acercaron.

-Podemos deshacerlo, pero necesitamos ayuda y nos llevará unas cuantas horas –dijo Cho-. Vamos a volver para organizarlo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry, suponiendo que haría falta recurrir al Departamento de Excusas para Muggles. Entonces se volvió hacia Williamson y Draco-. Aquí ya no hace falta que hagamos nada, será mejor que también volvamos.

* * *

><p>La operación, que había sido planeada para ser un éxito absoluto, había salido sólo bien a medias.<p>

Como siempre.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquello, Elizabeth empezaba a estar algo preocupada por la posibilidad de fallar sus objetivos. Perdían demasiadas bajas con cada ataque y no conseguían suficientes suministros. Con los nuevos donantes tenían para crear quizás cuarenta o cincuenta magos nuevos. Necesitaban cuarenta mil, cincuenta mil.

Toda su cuidadosa planificación se había ido al garete por culpa de Lucius Malfoy. Desde entonces había tenido que improvisar sobre la marcha, buscar caminos nuevos.

¿Habría llegado ya el momento de sacar a la luz la existencia de la magia? Si ponían a todo el mundo muggle en contra de los magos, la derrota de estos sería inevitable. Pero Elizabeth se resistía a hacerlo todavía, sin haber puesto bajo su control el mundo mágico.

Necesitaban un golpe de suerte. Necesitaban que Medea encontrara lo que andaba buscando o que el plan de Anne empezara a surtir efecto.

Cuanto antes.

_Continuará_


	32. Actividades extraescolares

NdA. Gracias por comentar ^^

Capítulo 32 **Actividades extraescolares**

Hugo y Rose, junto con media docena más de alumnos, habían dejado el colegio poco después de cenar. Albus apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y había pasado horas sentado en la sala común, mirando el fuego de la chimenea y pensando en su tía Hermione, en la madre de Scorpius, en los Parásitos y la gente que se habían llevado de Azkaban. Neville había llegado a primera hora de la mañana con la noticia de que su tía iba a ponerse bien, pero Albus tenía la sensación de que no lo creería hasta que sus primos volvieran y se lo confirmaran personalmente.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, Scorpius le esperaba en la puerta del Gran Comedor y se acercó a él con aire preocupado.

-Lo oí anoche en la radio. ¿Sabes algo de tu tía?

-Neville dice que han podido contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición que le lanzaron y que va a ponerse bien.

-¿Tus primos se han ido?

-Ayer por la noche, poco después de cenar.

Scorpius le apretó la mano.

-Lo siento. Han llamado también a un par de alumnos de Slytherin.

Lily llegó entonces con los Hufflepuff de su curso. Ella también se había enterado de lo que había pasado cuando Lynch se había llevado a Hugo, pero no sabía que Neville ya había recibido buenas noticias del hospital. Albus la tranquilizó rápidamente. Otros alumnos también se acercaron a preguntarles por su tía. Y como había dicho Scorpius, ellos no eran los únicos afectados por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Había tres hijos de guardias de Azkaban secuestrados. Uno de los mortífagos, Travers, tenía dos nietos en Slytherin. Y el auror muerto era primo de dos hermanos de Gryffindor. En Hogwarts se respiraba una vez más el aire tenso y triste que provocaba cada ataque de los Parásitos.

Los adultos fueron comprensivos aquella mañana. A primera hora tuvieron Encantamientos y Davies no se enfadó cuando los pilló distraídos en un par de ocasiones. Después tenían Pociones con los Slytherin y Pinetree les puso una poción facilita. Además, tenía a Scorpius y a Diana delante, y Scorpius se giraba a menudo para mirarlo y sonreírle. Pero Albus seguía pensando obsesivamente en su tía y en sus primos. Volvía a sentir un terror casi incontrolado hacia la idea de que le pasara algo a su familia. De nuevo habían estado cerca, pero ¿cuánto duraría la suerte?

La tarde no fue mucho mejor, pero a la hora del té, Rose y Hugo regresaron al colegio. Albus, sus hermanos y sus primos se reunieron enseguida con ellos para oír las novedades.

-Ya se ha despertado –dijo Rose, que aún parecía un poco asustada, igual que Hugo-. Y está bien. Aunque dicen que los ligamentos de su pierna derecha no han quedado como debían e igual cojea una temporada.

-Lo siento –dijo Albus, acariciándole el brazo con compasión y simpatía. Pero podía haber sido peor, tenía el ejemplo de Scorpius para recordárselo.

James meneó la cabeza; él parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Sabiendo cómo se las gastan esos cerdos, ha tenido suerte.

-Eso dice ella. –Frunció el ceño-. Ojalá nos hubieran dejado quedarnos más, por lo menos hasta que le dieran el alta.

Albus podía entenderlo perfectamente, porque si se hubiera tratado de sus padres él se habría sentido exactamente igual. Y le habría gustado poder visitar a Seren en el hospital más veces. En momentos como aquel, lamentaba estar lejos de casa, no tener a mano el consuelo de sus padres.

-¿Cuándo se la van a dar? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Pasado mañana –contestó Rose-. Son sólo tres días, no vamos a morirnos por perdernos tres días de clase.

Teddy, que estaba con los profesores, también se pasó a hablar con ellos después del té. Albus se preguntó si él podría hacer desaparecer ese miedo terrible de su interior, tan poco digno de un Gryffindor, pero no se decidió a decir nada. Aun así, hablar con él fue un pequeño consuelo. Siempre tenía algo que te hacía sentir un poco mejor. La presencia de Scorpius era otro consuelo; llevaba toda la tarde con él, algo callado, pero sólido y real, como un refugio. Albus lo echó terriblemente de menos cuando tuvo que separarse de él tras la cena. Le habría gustado abrazarse a él y quedarse así una eternidad.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Albus,<em>

_¿Cómo estás? Aquí todos estamos bien. Como ya sabrás, hoy le han dado el alta a tu tía Hermione. Estábamos todos muy contentos, especialmente tu tío Ron. Ha sido un buen susto para todos, pero por suerte ha terminado bien. Aunque se le haya quedado una leve cojera, eso no es nada que pueda detener a tu tía, quien ya está pensando en volver al Ministerio y retomar su trabajo. Diles de mi parte a Rose y Hugo que realmente está bien y que no tienen de qué preocuparse._

_Por cierto, me pasé ayer a saludar a tu amiga Seren. A ella le dan el alta la semana que viene, ¿lo sabías? Pero bueno, sus padres me volvieron a decir que no piensan hacerla volver a Hogwarts hasta que encuentren a la persona que supuestamente la tiró por la ventana. No sé qué pensar, están tan convencidos… Vosotros por si acaso tened mucho cuidado. Lo que está claro es que contratar a un profesor particular tampoco es seguro hoy en día, no hay más que ver lo que le pasó a los Burlington. En fin, Seren me pidió que os mandara recuerdos a todos. Es una chica muy simpática, me cae bien._

_No te preocupes si tu padre tarda un poco en contestar las cartas. Ya sabes que después de un ataque de los Parásitos siempre tiene mucho trabajo y apenas encuentra tiempo ni para dormir. Ahora que las cosas ya se han calmado un poco, dentro de lo posible, seguro que pronto recibirás noticias suyas._

_Me da mucha pena que tengáis que pasar por esto, igual que lo hicimos nosotros. Vuestra única preocupación debería ser estudiar. Sólo esperemos que acabe pronto, especialmente antes de que tu hermano termine sus estudios._

_Os echo mucho de menos a ti y a tus hermanos. Tengo ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones de verano y podamos pasar un mes entero juntos. Te quiero,_

_Ginny Potter_

* * *

><p>La vida seguía. Eso era algo que Scorpius había aprendido con la muerte de su madre y de su abuelo. Pasaba algo espantoso que debería haber parado el mundo para siempre y sin embargo, éste seguía adelante sin el menor miramiento. Por muy mal que se sintiera uno, acababa cruzándose con alguien que tenía motivos para reír. Era injusto, pero era así.<p>

Todos los niños que se habían marchado con sus familias unos días para pasar ese primer mal trago volvieron a lo largo de toda la semana, más callados y más pesarosos. Los alumnos hablaban entre susurros de los experimentos de los Parásitos. Dentro de lo que cabía, los dos afectados de Slytherin estaban bien porque apenas habían tenido trato con su abuelo, pero los hijos de los guardias lo estaban pasando muy mal y tenían a toda la escuela pendiente de ellos.

La más inmune a aquel ambiente apagado era Mei. Era como si atrapar al responsable de todos aquellos supuestos accidentes no le dejara espacio para tener en cuenta otras cosas. Pero Scorpius estaba tan convencido de que alguien intentaba hacerles daño como ella, como Albus, y tenía las mismas ganas de atraparlo, así que colaboraba con Mei de buena gana. Lamentablemente no estaban teniendo ningún éxito. Los accidentes no se habían repetido, cierto. Pero no tenían la menor idea de quién estaba detrás de ellos.

Algunas de las runas de Mei habían señalado que había alguien que les deseaba daño. Para Mei era una prueba evidente de que los accidentes habían sido provocados. Scorpius, sin embargo, pensaba que eso era muy vago. Había algunos idiotas que les tenían envidia, y otros que deseaban que se rompiera algún brazo antes del partido contra Hufflepuff. En Slytherin había algunas personas que todavía le tenían ojeriza a los Potter, incluso a Albus, porque sus familias habían tenido encontronazos con los aurores. Y Mei, en opinión de algunos, era insoportable y se lo tenía creidísimo. Él no dudaba que los accidentes no tenían nada de casuales, pero no creía que la reacción de las runas fuera la prueba concluyente que ella decía.

-¿Y si le tendemos una trampa? –dijo Mei, de pronto, interrumpiendo una discusión sobre las opciones que tenían que era una pura repetición mil veces hablada ya.

Los tres estaban junto al lago, aunque pronto anochecería.

-¿Una trampa? –preguntó Scorpius, intrigado-. ¿Cómo?

-Uno de nosotros será el señuelo, ¿vale? Se irá a dar una vuelta solo. Pero los otros dos le seguirán con el Mapa y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Y cuando alguien se acerque a atacarlo, sabremos quién es y lo detendremos antes de que pueda hacernos daño.

A Scorpius le parecía bastante peligroso, pero cuando intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con Albus vio que éste tenía una expresión decidida que ya conocía muy bien.

-Sí, puede funcionar. Yo seré el señuelo.

-Eh, ¿por qué tú? –exclamó Scorpius, inquietándose. Además quería, como mínimo, discutir los pros y los contras de aquel plan.

-Porque sí.

-Podemos ir turnándonos, es lo que había pensado yo –dijo Mei-. Quizás no consigamos atraerlo a la primera.

-Tiene razón –dijo Scorpius, que prefería que Albus sólo arriesgara su vida un tercio de las veces aunque eso significara que a él le tocaba hacer otro tanto.

-No, esperad…

-Al, tiene razón –repitió Scorpius, con una mirada de advertencia-. No voy a dejar que seas el único que se la juegue. Y de todos modos, ¿estáis seguros de que es un buen plan? Albus es un pobre Gryffindor, pero Mei, francamente, esperaba algo más de una Ravenclaw.

-¿Tienes otra idea mejor? –replicó Mei-. Si no lo atrapamos va a seguir atacándonos en cuanto tenga la ocasión. Me gustaría poder dormir tranquila lo que me queda de tiempo en Hogwarts.

Scorpius suspiró, porque él tampoco había dormido demasiado bien desde que Mei les había contado sus sospechas. A veces tenía pesadillas. No eran muy graves, sólo soñaba que estaba en los pasillos de un Hogwarts desierto y que tenía muchísimo miedo, como si algo le acechara. Pero sería agradable perderlas de vista.

-¿Y cuándo queréis que lo hagamos? ¿Este sábado?

-No, mañana. Los fines de semana hay más gente paseando y al atacante le molestarán los testigos. Tenemos más posibilidades de que ocurra algo si lo hacemos entre semana.

-Mañana… -repitió Scorpius.

-Empezaré yo –dijo Albus, con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron al castillo para la cena, Albus estaba pensando en lo que les esperaba al día siguiente. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero la idea de hacer algo para detener a su agresor le hacía sentirse bien. En el vestíbulo se encontraron a Amal y a Urien.<p>

-Eh, ¿sabéis qué? Leviatán se ha cargado otra mascota, la rana de un Ravenclaw de segundo.

-¿Otra más?

Scorpius dio un bufido.

-No sé cómo McGonagall deja que siga teniendo a esa bestia en Hogwarts. Pero os lo prometo, si alguna vez toca a Nox lo envenenaré.

Parecía decirlo totalmente en serio, pero Albus no podía culparle. Muchos en Hogwarts albergaban el mismo sentimiento hacia el gato de Filch.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se hablaba de aquello, pero James había estado con Hagrid y tenía información nueva. Filch aseguraba que Leviatán era inocente, pero McGonagall, por fin, iba a pedirle que se deshiciera de aquella bestia parda. Hagrid se había ofrecido a quedárselo en su cabaña, para que Filch pudiera verlo de vez en cuando. A Albus le pareció que sus propias visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid iban a hacerse menos frecuentes si Leviatán andaba por allí.

-Es lo mejor –dijo Amal, antes de añadir en tono truculento-: Está claro que cada vez le gusta más el sabor de las mascotas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Albus se despidió de Scorpius y subió con el resto de Gryffindor a la Sala Común. Aún tenía que terminar unos deberes de Runas y se fue a un rincón a hacerlos con Amal y Urien, que estaban con unos ejercicios de Adivinación.

Los tres siguieron charlando mientras hacían los deberes hasta la hora de irse a dormir. A Albus casi se le había olvidado lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, pero al acostarse lo volvió a recordar. ¿Le atacaría? No le hacía mucha gracia, pero casi quería que lo hiciera. Así acabaría aquella paranoia y con un poco de suerte hasta podrían conseguir que Seren regresara a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Albus no tardó tanto en dormirse como temía, pero tuvo un sueño extraño, uno en el que caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido mientras alguien lo vigilaba con malas intenciones. Y sabía quién era, sabía que lo sabía y que era importante, pero era incapaz de recordarlo, como si tuviera una palabra en la punta de la lengua. No tuvo más éxito en dar con el nombre al despertar. Pasó toda la mañana con el sueño rondándole la cabeza, pero al final se fue difuminando, como ocurría con la mayoría de los sueños.<p>

Después del té intercambió una mirada discreta con Scorpius y Mei y anunció en voz alta su intención de ir a dar una vuelta. Amal y Urien se ofrecieron a ir con él, pero eso iba en contra del plan y rehusó su ofrecimiento con una excusa. Luego salió del Gran Comedor y echó a andar hacia la puerta del castillo. Sabía que en cuestión de segundos Scorpius y Mei se las apañarían para darle alcance, cubiertos por la Capa y ayudados por el Mapa y, efectivamente, a los cincuenta metros oyó la voz de Scorpius cerca de él haciéndole notar su presencia.

Albus no iba realmente a ningún sitio en particular, así que se dedicó a vagabundear bien lejos del castillo y fuera de la vista de los aurores y los Cuervos que protegían el colegio. Estaba en tensión, pendiente de cualquier ruido que indicara que alguien se acercaba. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar hacia atrás constantemente. De vez en cuando, Scorpius le informaba de que no había nadie yendo hacia ellos. Sólo dio la alarma una vez, cuando una Slytherin de séptimo pareció ir en su dirección; sin embargo, la chica resultó dirigirse finalmente hacia el lago.

Al cabo de una hora empezó a pensar que la trampa no iba a dar resultado, no aquella tarde.

-Aquí no viene nadie –dijo en voz baja.

-Vamos a esperar un rato más –oyó que decía Mei.

Albus dio un pequeño suspiro, pero no protestó. Aquello era serio, al fin y al cabo. Pero media hora más después estaba aburrido, demasiado para seguir callado cuando había dos personas más a su lado. Mei protestó, dijo que si su objetivo llegaba y los escuchaba se daría cuenta de que era una trampa.

-Será mejor que volvamos. No, Scorpius, no salgas aún.

-¿Por qué no?

-Han visto salir solo a Albus y es mejor dejar que lo vean llegar solo.

Scorpius le hizo caso y él y Mei no salieron de debajo de la Capa hasta llegar al castillo, teniendo cuidado de que nadie les viera.

-Mañana lo intentaré yo –dijo Scorpius.

Albus sintió una ligera preocupación, pero estaba convencido de que, siendo tres, podrían vérsela con su agresor aunque fuera un profesor de Hogwarts. Además, en el peor de los casos siempre podían llamar a los elfos que les había asignado McGonagall.

* * *

><p>El viernes, cuando Scorpius actuó de cebo, tampoco sucedió nada y decidieron dejar el siguiente intento para el lunes. El sábado por la mañana tocaba quidditch, era Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. El resultado de ese partido no era importante para Slytherin; la Copa se decidiría en el partido contra Hufflepuff de la semana siguiente, pues los dos equipos estaban empatados a dos victorias. Como las cuatro Casas estaban muy igualadas en la competición general, los puntos de la Copa de Quidditch podían significar también la consecución de la Copa de las Casas. Scorpius quería conocer la gloria del doblete.<p>

Aquella mañana, Scorpius se sentó junto Albus, entre los Gryffindor. Como a su Casa le daba igual una cosa que otra, él apoyaba a Gryffindor por Albus, aunque no tanto como para llevar el banderín de esa Casa que Amal le ofreció con gesto burlón. James estaba con sus amigos unos metros más lejos; Scorpius se preguntó si estaría pensando que era él quien debía estar allí, listo para perseguir la snitch.

-¿Tu hermano va a presentarse al equipo el año que viene? –le preguntó a Albus.

-No puede –contestó, como si lo contrario fuera impensable.

Broadmoor, que estaba delante de ellos con sus amigos, se giró.

-Pues deberían dejarle. Es mejor Buscador que Dora. –Miró a Scorpius-. Es mejor Buscador que _tú_.

-Es extraño, porque la única vez que nos enfrentamos yo le gané –replicó Scorpius, algo picado.

-Sí, por pura suerte.

-No te metas, Broadmoor, sabes que las cosas son más complicadas que eso –intervino Albus, lanzándole a su compañero una mirada de advertencia.

Este hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Sólo digo que tu hermano era el mejor Buscador y para que fuera _justo_, tendría que poder competir.

-Sí, ¿no quieres que gane Gryffindor o qué? –añadió Williamson, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Pero a ver, ¿no os han dicho que no os metáis? –dijo Amal-. Si no entendéis por qué James no puede entrar otra vez en el equipo de quidditch es que sois cortitos, vamos.

Scorpius se preguntó si estaba a punto de asistir a una pelea entre Gryffindors, pero Broadmoor y su grupito decidieron cerrar el pico. Aun así, él ya se había quedado escocido por sus palabras. Era tan bueno o mejor que James. Probablemente mejor. Pero no quería tener que demostrarlo si eso iba a poner en peligro su vida. Por otro lado, se suponía que ya había superado eso. James, tenía que admitirlo, había estado perfectamente inofensivo desde su regreso y ni siquiera parecía molestarle la relación que él tenía con Albus. No creía que fuera a atacarlo de nuevo, si perdía una segunda vez. ¿Podía correr el riesgo? ¿Valía la pena?

El partido empezó, haciéndole olvidar todas esas consideraciones. A pesar de la poca fe de Broadmoor en su Buscadora, Dora había mejorado mucho aquel año, y unos cinco minutos después de la aparición de la snitch pudo atraparla con relativa comodidad. Los Gryffindor celebraron con modesto entusiasmo su tercer puesto, satisfechos con haber evitado el último lugar.

Por la tarde era la final de la competición de ajedrez para los cursos inferiores. Jugaban dos Ravenclaw de tercero, Tarah Withers y Jack Arnolds. Albus, que había caído en las semifinales de la competición para los mayores, quería ver la partida y Scorpius le acompañó, aunque se llevó un libro para entretenerse. Jugar al ajedrez le gustaba un poco, pero verlo le aburría. Mei, cosa rara, estaba allí también. Quizás había acudido para darle apoyo moral a Tarah.

-¿Tú no piensas presentarte nunca a la competición? –le preguntó Albus, con expresión curiosa.

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta tanto el ajedrez.

-Pero seguramente ganarías.

Scorpius se preguntó por qué exactamente Albus estaba tratando de convencer a Mei de presentarse al campeonato, cuando estaba claro que eso arruinaría sus posibilidades de ganarlo.

-Puede, pero me divierto más con otras cosas. Además, es más importante conseguir el antídoto para la poción de los Parásitos, por ejemplo.

Albus ya no dijo nada y se centró en la partida. Scorpius hizo lo mismo un par de minutos y después abrió su libro y se puso a leer. Al cabo de un rato, Mei murmuró por lo bajo que Tarah debía mover su alfil, y cuando ésta no lo hizo, bufó con impaciencia.

-Tenía la ocasión perfecta para lograr el jaque mate en doce movimientos –se quejó. Albus miró el tablero con expresión confundida, como si tratara de ver esa sucesión de jugadas-. Como Arnolds mueva la torre… Ah, no la ha movido, qué tonto.

-Ssshhht –le chistó un amigo de Arnolds.

Mei se quedó en silencio un par de movimientos más y luego rompió de nuevo el silencio para preguntar si es que habían cambiado las reglas del ajedrez, porque ella no entendía qué querían conseguir con aquellas técnicas. Después volvió a sugerirle a Tarah un movimiento más y a quejarse cuando ésta, que no podía oírla, adelantó otra pieza.

-Señorita Ling, si no se calla le quitaré cinco puntos a Ravenclaw –advirtió el profesor de ajedrez, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Mei puso los ojos en blanco un momento, como asombrándose de la actitud de algunas personas, y guardó silencio. Scorpius intercambió una mirada divertida con Albus. Era como si Mei no terminara de tomarse a los profesores en serio. Zabini le habría quitado puntos por poner esa cara, pero el de ajedrez era un blando y lo dejó correr. Al menos Mei estuvo callada durante unos cinco minutos más, hasta que algo la hizo empezar de nuevo.

-Ahora tiene que mover la reina. O sea, _tiene_ que moverla. –Tarah así lo hizo y Mei suspiró de alivio-. Oh, Merlín, menos mal. Ahora ya la partida es suya.

-¿En cuántos movimientos? –le preguntó Albus.

-En seis –contestó ella.

No se equivocaba y Tarah terminó ganando la partida. Mientras Mei la felicitaba, Scorpius se fue con Albus a mirar la clasificación general. Ahora los Ravenclaw iban los primeros, a sólo dos puntos de los Gryffindor. Slytherin le seguía en tercer lugar con veinte puntos menos y Hufflepuff cerraba el grupo a poca distancia. Scorpius sabía que si ganaban la Copa de Quidditch y hacían un buen papel con las notas podían llevarse también la Copa de las Casas. Pero ya no era como en primero o segundo, cuando parecía cuestión de vida o muerte. Ahora sabían muy bien distinguir entre las dos cosas.

* * *

><p>El lunes no pudieron hacer nada porque Scorpius tenía que ir a un entrenamiento de quidditch. El martes se dispusieron a entrar de nuevo en acción. A Albus no le hacía mucha gracia que Mei fuera a actuar de cebo aquella tarde. En realidad, tampoco le había hecho gracia que lo hubiera hecho Scorpius. En lo que a él respectaba, era algo que deberían haber dejado en sus manos; no sabía por qué, pero parecía más correcto. Seguramente era cosa de Gryffindors. Antes de sentarse a tomar el té, le dijo a Mei que estaba dispuesto a ocupar su puesto.<p>

-No, quedamos en que lo justo era que lo hiciera una vez cada uno. Además, no es peligroso. Vosotros lo veréis llegar con el Mapa aunque use otra Capa de Invisibilidad.

-¿Estás segura?

-Eh, no soy una estudiante de primero. Te recuerdo que el año pasado luché contra los Parásitos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Albus fue a sentarse con los Gryffindor. Mientras tomaban el té, James le invitó a volar un rato con Michael, Fred y él, pero Albus le dijo que había quedado con Scorpius.

-¿No puedes estar sin él una hora? –le preguntó Fred, no del todo en broma. Fred no había vuelto a decir una palabra contra Scorpius desde que éste había ayudado a salvar a Roxanne el año anterior, pero Albus notaba que a su primo no terminaba de gustarle que fuera novio de un Malfoy.

Bueno, pues que le dieran, él estaba encantado siendo el novio de _ese_ Malfoy.

-Puedo, pero no quiero –le contestó a Fred-. Además, tenemos cosas que hacer.

James esbozó una sonrisilla.

-Sí, ya me imagino qué cosas.

Albus se alarmó y ofendió al escuchar insinuaciones sobre su vida sexual en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomando el té.

-Oye, déjame en paz.

-Es algo perfectamente natural, Albus Severus –dijo Michael, en tono absurdamente comprensivo y maternal-. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

-Ay, no seáis pesados –intervino Rose, para agradecimiento de Albus-. Además, estamos comiendo.

-Estamos comiendo –repitió Fred, imitando su tono.

-Pues sí, hay temas y temas.

-Está bien, ¿cuándo sería un buen momento para hablar de la vida sexual de Albus?

-Nunca –dijeron Albus, Rose, Amal y algunos más, a la vez, con distintos grados de aprensión.

-Demasiada información –añadió Urien, en lo que probablemente era su primer intento por bromear con ese tipo de conversaciones.

Las bromas continuaron durante todo el té, sin llegar a hacer que nadie se enfadara. Albus todavía sonreía cuando fue a reunirse con Scorpius, quien le preguntó de qué habían estado hablando.

-Ni que os hubieran echado elixir de la risa en el té.

-Nada, de tonterías. Son unos pervertidos.

Albus se giró y vio que Mei se despedía de sus amigas de Ravenclaw y se iba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con un libro en la mano. Él ya llevaba el Mapa encima y Scorpius, la Capa. Estaban listos para empezar a seguirla, pero debían darle unos metros de ventaja y hacerlo de manera disimulada. Después de un par de minutos, salieron al vestíbulo y se metieron en un cuarto de baño. Cuando volvieron a salir, estaban ya escondidos bajo la Capa de Scorpius y sólo entonces fueron tras Mei. Albus consultó el Mapa; Mei estaba a medio camino de la cabaña de Hagrid. Algunos alumnos habían salido también del castillo, pero era pronto para decir si alguno la estaba siguiendo.

-Mei, ya estamos aquí –susurró Scorpius, cuando le dieron alcance.

-¿Hay alguien por la zona?

Albus volvió a mirar el Mapa.

-De momento, no.

-Vamos hacia el bosque de los thestrals. Allí es donde me atacaron la última vez.

Los tres caminaron hacia allá. Hacía algo de calor y debajo de la Capa, tan cerca de Scorpius, se notaba aún más. Iban casi pegados el uno al otro; la Capa pronto dejaría de cubrirles los pies.

-Si seguimos creciendo el año que viene ya no cabremos aquí los dos –cuchicheó Albus.

-He de pedirle a mi padre una nueva –dijo Scorpius, también en voz baja-. Me da la sensación de que ésta empieza a fallar a veces por los bordes.

-¿Sí? –Albus se miró los pies, pero en realidad era imposible descubrir así si la Capa de Invisibilidad estaba empezando a no ser tan invisible.

Cuando llegaron al bosquecillo que solían frecuentar los thestrals, Mei se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un tronco, abrió su libro, que era de Pociones y estaba escrito en búlgaro, y se dispuso a leer. Albus y Scorpius se sentaron cerca de ella, de modo que quedaban cara al castillo, y Albus desplegó el Mapa en sus rodillas. Había una pareja de alumnos cerca del lago, el equipo de Hufflepuff estaba de camino al campo de quidditch, tres alumnos más rondaban al Sauce Boxeador. De momento no había peligro, y después de tres intentos Albus empezaba a plantearse si aquel plan surtiría efecto. Pero sus dudas se desvanecieron de su mente cuando Scorpius frotó la nariz contra su cuello.

-Me gusta cómo hueles.

Albus sintió un hormigueo y su sexo se tensó ligeramente contra sus calzoncillos. Por un momento, girarse hacia Scorpius y comérselo a besos parecía la única respuesta posible, lo único que su cuerpo admitiría. Pero no se había olvidado del todo de por qué estaban allí, y desde luego no era para magrearse.

-Contrólate, que esto es importante.

Scorpius dio un suspiro y se apartó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hueles tan bien…

Albus sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. Nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo olía, pero le alegraba que a Scorpius le gustara.

-Tú también hueles muy bien.

Mei bufó.

-Oh, madre mía, ¿de verdad la gente habla de esas cosas? Y por cierto, puedo oíros. Cualquiera que se acerque puede hacerlo.

Albus se sintió algo chafado y quedó reducido a un silencio que Scorpius tampoco parecía inclinado a romper. La espera se volvió tediosa. De vez en cuando Albus consultaba el Mapa, pero todo parecía en orden. Los Hufflepuff seguían entrenando, y las etiquetas con sus nombres se movían a toda velocidad por el círculo dibujado que representaba al campo de quidditch. Al cabo de una hora, como le había ocurrido las veces anteriores, empezó a aburrirse. Tenía ganas de marcharse y, a ser posible, pegarse el lote con Scorpius, porque tenerlo tan cerca le estaba afectando aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada.

-Se acerca a alguien –cuchicheó de pronto Scorpius, señalando el Mapa.

Pero era Amal, que se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de ellos.

-Igual me está buscando.

-¿Habéis quedado o algo?

-No, le he dicho que le ayudaría a practicar el Engorgio, pero después de cenar, en la Sala Común.

-¿Quién viene? –dijo Mei, en voz baja, sin levantarse de donde estaba.

-Amal, no te preocupes.

Albus y Scorpius sí se levantaron. Albus no sabía si dejarse ver o no. A esas alturas no pensaba que fuera a llegar ningún atacante. Quizás valía la pena salir de debajo de la Capa y fingir que los tres habían estado charlando tranquilamente.

-Pero, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Scorpius-. No lo veo.

Albus intentó mirar entre los árboles y luego se fijó en el Mapa. Sí, no se había desviado, seguía yendo hacia ellos. Ahora estaba a unos cincuenta metros. Tendrían que poder verlo.

-No sé, yo tampoco lo veo.

Cuando oyó su voz, alta y clara, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo verde fue directo hacia Mei.

_Continuará_


	33. Peones

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 33 **Peones**

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, y, a la vez, pareció durar una eternidad. Mei oyó los comentarios de Albus y Scorpius sobre Amal y se extrañó como ellos al no poder verlo llegar entre los árboles. Y entonces oyó claramente las dos terribles palabras y distinguió una brillante luz verde por el rabillo del ojo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró al suelo.

El Avada Kedavra atravesó el espacio en el que había estado su cabeza.

-¡Mei! –gritó Albus.

Ella gateó desesperadamente hacia el otro lado del árbol en busca de algo de protección.

-¡_Accio _Capa de Amal! –exclamó Scorpius. Incluso en medio de su pánico, Mei se preguntó a dónde narices estaría apuntando si no podía ver a su objetivo.

-¡No funciona! –dijo Albus.

Mei se puso en pie y se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos estaban ya al descubierto y con las varitas en la mano. Ella también sacó la suya, pero le temblaba tanto la mano que se le cayó el suelo. Se agachó a por ella rápidamente, temiendo que Amal le lanzara otro Avada Kedavra, pero nada sucedió y pudo recogerla. En cuanto la tuvo se sintió apenas un poco más segura: no había ningún hechizo capaz de detener un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó, con voz teñida de alarma.

-¡Ni idea!

Los dos miraban con ojos desorbitados a su alrededor, con las varitas listas. Mei también estaba buscando desesperadamente una señal de la presencia de Amal. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos empezó a pensar que no estaba ya allí.

-¡Albus, el Mapa! ¡Busca en el Mapa!

Él obedeció y abrió rápidamente el Mapa. A Mei le pareció que mascullaba entre dientes un "no puede ser".

-¡No está aquí, ha huido hacia el Bosque! ¡Vamos!

Parecía a punto de salir corriendo, lo cual a Mei le pareció una temeridad. Aún estaba asustada y no estaba segura de querer ir en su busca, cuando podía emboscarles con facilidad. Pero Scorpius agarró a Albus del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara en busca de Amal.

-Espera, ¡espera! Necesitamos ayuda, Al. –Y entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza-. ¡Wobby, ayuda! ¡Wobby!

A Mei le pareció una idea excelente y se alegró cuando el elfo apareció unos segundos después.

-¡Amo! –exclamó, alarmado.

-Wobby, Amal Sharper ha intentado matar a Mei y necesitamos que lo atrapes. Ha ido al Bosque Prohibido. Pero se oculta bajo una Capa de Invisibilidad o algo parecido. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Wobby lo intentará.

-¡Pero no le hagas daño! –exclamó Albus-. Sé que ha tenido que pasarle algo. Seguro que los Parásitos estaban amenazando a su familia. ¡Él nunca haría algo así!

Scorpius miró a Albus como si no lo creyera del todo, pero luego asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al elfo.

-No le hagas daño.

-Sí, amo.

El elfo se desapareció y antes de que Mei pudiera pensar siquiera en el siguiente paso, Albus echó a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-Mierda –dijo Scorpius. Y entonces salió corriendo tras él-. ¡Al, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Sé que Amal no lo ha hecho adrede! –gritó Albus, sin detenerse.

Mei echó a correr también tras ellos, en parte por no dejarlos solos, en parte porque quería saber cómo acababa todo aquello; ahora que el elfo estaba con ellos ya no tenía tanto miedo. El Bosque Prohibido estaba a unos quinientos metros más al Oeste, pero Amal les llevaba poca ventaja y Mei esperaba que el elfo lo atrapara antes de que llegara allí. No guardaba una buena experiencia de su última incursión a ese sitio.

Entonces, a mitad camino, Mei vio al elfo. Tenía las manos extendidas y de ellas se desprendía una especie de fulgor dorado. Ella y los chicos fueron frenando poco a poco.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Mei se tiró de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez la maldición no iba contra ella, sino contra Scorpius. Albus soltó una exclamación de pánico y de un estirón, apartó a Scorpius de la trayectoria del rayo verde. Entonces Mei alzó la vista y vio que había una especie de figura humana dorada entre ellos y el elfo. Debía de ser Amal. Aún tumbada, Mei le lanzó un Desmaius, pero Wobby había sido más rápida que ella y fue su hechizo el que hizo caer a la figura al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Albus a Scorpius, tocándole la cara ansiosamente.

-Sí, sí…

-¿Mei?

Ella se puso en pie.

-Estoy bien.

Hubo un pequeño fulgor de magia y Amal apareció a los pies de Wobby. Albus dio un pequeño jadeo y se acercó a él.

-Amal…

-Cuidado, Al –dijo Scorpius, alargando el brazo como si quisiera pararlo.

-El amo Scorpius no tiene por qué preocuparse –dijo el elfo-. Wobby ha dejado inconsciente al señor Sharper y no se despertará antes de una hora sin un Enervate. Wobby ha hecho lo que el amo Scorpius le ha mandado.

-Gracias, Wobby, eres un gran elfo.

El elfo tuvo su previsible ataque de histeria ante el agradecimiento de su amo, pero Mei estaba más pendiente de Albus, quien se había arrodillado junto a Amal y lo observaba con incredulidad, decepción y terquedad. Se notaba que quería convencerse de que Amal había actuado bajo coacción y Mei sólo pudo esperar que fuera así. De todos modos, era algo que ella nunca podría perdonarle. Seren casi había muerto por su culpa.

-¡Chicos! –gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Mei se giró y vio a dos vigiles, un hombre y una mujer, corriendo hacia ellos. Normalmente nunca tenía mucha fe en la capacidad de los adultos para resolver las cosas, pero en esa ocasión sintió verdadero alivio al verlos llegar. Los vigiles sabrían qué hacer.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo la mujer, con expresión alerta. Jadeaba un poco por la carrera, pero era alta y transmitía sensación de firmeza y capacidad-. Hemos detectado magia negra.

-Ha intentado matarnos –contestó Scorpius, señalando a Amal-. Primero le ha lanzado un Avada Kedavra a ella y luego a mí.

-Seguro que los Parásitos han amenazado a sus padres o algo así –dijo Albus a toda prisa-. Él nunca les ayudaría queriendo.

La vígil los miró con una ligera desconfianza.

-Como esto sea una broma…

Los tres exclamaron a la vez que aquello no era ninguna broma. Mei se sentía hasta algo ofendida. Ella nunca participaría en una broma así. Mientras, el hombre se había arrodillado junto a Amal.

-¿Le habéis dado con un Desmaius?

-Ha sido Wobby, el elfo –contestó Albus.

-Wobby no le ha hecho nada, el señor Sharper sólo está inconsciente.

-Probablemente fue él quién tiró a Seren Carmichael por la ventana –añadió Mei, sin ocultar la acusación en su tono.

Los vigiles intercambiaron una mirada.

-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo e interroguemos a vuestro compañero –dijo ella-. ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

-Sí, no nos ha dado.

La vígil se quedó mirando a Albus.

-Tú eres el hijo del jefe Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamo Albus.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Se va a llevar una buena sorpresa cuando se entere de esto.

* * *

><p>Minerva escuchaba a Filius pensativamente.<p>

-…quizás ya sea hora de un cambio. Tú misma has sido profesora de Transformaciones, sabes lo duro que resulta hacerse cargo de todas las clases. Lo que pasó hace doscientos años pasó hace doscientos años. Fue algo puntual. No es razón para no volver al antiguo sistema.

Aquella era una discusión que aparecía cíclicamente entre los profesores, especialmente entre los que daban clase a los siete cursos, como los de Transformaciones o Defensa. Hasta hacía unos doscientos años, había habido dos profesores de cada una de esas asignaturas. Pero dos profesores de Pociones se habían enemistado profundamente porque el que daba a los cursos superiores acusaba al de los cursos inferiores de no preparar bien a los alumnos, y decía que cuando llegaban a sus manos eran unos completos ineptos. La cosa se había calentado hasta que uno había matado al otro. Y el director de aquel entonces había decidido que lo mejor era dejar a un solo profesor por asignatura.

-No digo que no tengáis razón. Pero me resisto a traer gente nueva a Hogwarts en estos momentos. Con la mala suerte que tenemos, meteríamos entre nosotros al cabecilla de esa horrible gente.

-Piénsatelo al menos –replicó Filius.

De pronto, las protecciones del despacho le indicaron que había alguien, un adulto que no era uno de sus profesores, esperando para entrar a su despacho.

-Sí, sí –le dijo a Filius, distraída-. Espera un segundo, ¿quieres? Pasa algo. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, entró uno de los vigiles. Francis King, había ido a Gryffindor. Muy bueno en Defensa, Lanzador un par de años.

-Profesora…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Necesitamos que venga a la enfermería. Por lo que parece, uno de sus alumnos, un tal Amal Sharper, ha intentado asesinar a tres de sus alumnos, pero ellos han logrado atraparlo con la ayuda de uno de sus elfos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, estupefacta.

-Sharper está inconsciente, pero nadie ha salido herido.

Minerva miró a Filius, que parecía tan asombrado y preocupado como ella.

-¿Quiénes eran los otros alumnos?

-Albus Potter, el niño de los Malfoy y la niña que ayudó con el Murificatio, no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Mei Ling?

-Sí.

-Filius, por favor, avisa a Blaise y a Neville y reuniros conmigo en la enfermería. Vamos, señor King.

Mientras caminaban apresuradamente hacia la Enfermería, Minerva se enteró del resto de los detalles y se quedó atónita al saber que aquello había sido resultado de una trampa. Sabía que siempre habían pensado que lo de Seren no había sido un accidente. Pero Amal Sharper… Por Merlín, si apenas tenía quince años recién cumplidos… No podía creer que estuviera involucrado en algo así.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Minerva vio que Eloise ya estaba atendiendo al joven Sharper bajo la atenta mirada de otra vígil, a la que no conocía apenas porque no había ido a Hogwarts. Albus, Scorpius y Mei también estaban allí, observándolo todo en silencio.

-Ah, profesora… -dijo Eloise-. He descubierto que Amal se encuentra bajo la influencia de algún conjuro.

-Él nunca nos atacaría queriendo –añadió a toda prisa Albus.

-¿Es la Imperius? –preguntó Minerva, casi con esperanza.

-No. No sé qué es, pero no es la Imperius.

La vígil miró a Minerva.

-Profesora McGonagall, hemos examinado su varita y hay rastros de Avada Kedavras. Necesitamos despertarlo e interrogarlo. Es posible que sus padres estén implicados y no puedan asistir al interrogatorio.

-Yo me hago responsable –dijo ella, intentando no dejarse abrumar por la irrealidad de la situación. La vígil desvió la mirada hacia los niños y Minerva se dio cuenta de que quería que se marcharan. Por supuesto, era lo más adecuado-. Señores, más adelante hablaré con ustedes, pero ahora necesito que nos dejen solos.

-Queremos ver qué pasa, profesora –protestó Mei.

-Esto es un interrogatorio oficial, señorita Ling, no un espectáculo público. No se preocupen, ya hablaremos después.

No le importaba contarles algo, se merecían conocer al menos el final de la historia. Además, Sharper era el mejor amigo de Albus. Pero eso era una cosa y dejarlos quedarse allí, otra muy distinta.

Los niños aceptaron sus órdenes de mala gana y salieron de la enfermería. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Eloise le lanzó un Ennervate a Amal y éste abrió los ojos, confundido.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Estoy en la enfermería?

-Amal –dijo la vígil-, soy la vígil Daliah Blackhill. ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

El niño frunció el ceño.

-¿Me han atacado?

En ese instante, Minerva supo que Albus tenía razón y Sharper no había hecho esas cosas voluntariamente. Ningún Gryffindor podía fingir inocencia de esa manera. Ese hechizo que Eloise había notado debía de estar obligándole a hacer esas cosas.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Blackhill.

-Que había ido a dar una vuelta –contestó, tras pensarlo un momento.

-Por lo visto después atacaste a tres compañeros tuyos. Con Avada Kedavras.

Amal fue la viva imagen del ultraje y la alarma.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!

-Hemos examinado tu varita, Amal.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he usado el Avada Kedavra! ¡Ni siquiera sé hacerlo!

Minerva estaba ya tan convencida de la inocencia del muchacho que le dolió verlo así, tan agitado y preocupado. Saltaba a la vista que él no recordaba nada. Lo que tenían que hacer era solucionar lo de ese conjuro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la vígil se giró hacia Eloise.

-¿Alguna idea sobre ese conjuro? –preguntó, demostrando que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-Si me dejan hacerle un par de pruebas más…

-¿Qué conjuro? –preguntó Amal, inquietándose aún más.

-Señor Sharper, madam Midgen ha descubierto que se encuentra bajo la influencia de un conjuro –contestó Minerva, con voz tranquilizadora-. No sabemos todavía en qué consiste, pero es posible que sea la explicación a lo que ha pasado aquí.

Amal la miró con los ojos muy abiertos un segundo y luego asintió vehementemente. Se notaba que estaba desesperado por ser creído.

-Sí. Tiene que ser eso. Si yo he hecho algo así, tiene que ser eso. Yo no quiero matar a nadie.

Eloise le puso amablemente la mano en el hombro.

-Túmbate, Amal…

El chico obedeció y Eloise empezó a lanzarle algunos hechizos. Mientras trabajaba, entraron Filius, Blaise y Neville, los tres con expresión seria. Minerva les puso al corriente de todo en voz baja y rápida.

-No estaría de más que tú también le echaras un vistazo, Blaise. Puede que sea magia negra.

Blaise asintió, se acercó a Eloise y tras hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, empezó a trabajar a su lado. Minerva confiaba en que los dos pudieran solucionarlo; si no, siempre podían llamar a los aurores o a algún experto de San Mungo o el ministerio.

-Le han hecho un par de Obliviates –comentó Blaise, entre hechizo y hechizo.

Minerva empezó a relajarse. Las pruebas a favor de la inocencia de Amal no hacían más que acumularse. Pero si habían sido los Parásitos… Basura, usando niños en sus sucios planes.

-Vale, creo que ya está –dijo Eloise-. Nunca había visto nada así, la verdad.

-Yo sí, es la maldición Improntis –dijo Blaise-. Es parecida a la Imperius, pero más limitada. No puedes usar a la víctima como si fuera una marioneta; la Improntis no es tan flexible. Al lanzarlo, la víctima puede recibir una única orden, como proteger a alguien o, en este caso, matarlo. –Hizo una pausa-. Nunca atacó a Albus, ¿verdad?

-No, que nosotros sepamos –contestó Neville.

Blaise asintió.

-Si no recuerdo mal, la Improntis no funciona del todo bien si pretendes que alguien le haga daño a una persona cercana a la víctima. Es imposible que alguien bajo los efectos de esta maldición ataque a sus padres, a sus hijos o, en este caso, a su mejor amigo.

-¿Podéis librarle de esa impronta? –preguntó Minerva, consciente de cómo Amal seguía la conversación con cara asustada.

Eloise se quedó pensativa, pero Blaise hizo un ruidito.

-Dejadme probar una cosa.

Entonces apuntó a Amal con su varita y comenzó una letanía algo trabajosa en un idioma que Minerva no había escuchado nunca. Amal se tensó sobre las sábanas en un gesto de dolor y en cuestión de segundos dos pequeñas nubes de humo marrón salieron por sus orejas. Blaise esbozó una sonrisilla satisfecha; Amal, sin embargo, soltó un jadeo ahogado y empezó a hacer un ruido horrible, como si le costara respirar. Por un momento, Minerva pensó que algo había salido mal, pero luego comprendió que Amal, esa pobre criatura, debía de haberlo recordado todo.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo…

-Yo no quería…. –gimió, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Lo juro por mi madre, yo no quería…

-No pasa nada, Amal, no ha sido culpa tuya –dijo Neville, con ojos apenados-. Vamos, tranquilízate.

-Escucha, Amal, está claro que has sido víctima de un maldición –dijo la vígil, con voz amable-. Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas para ver si averiguamos qué pasó, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que podrás contestarnos?

Amal estaba muy afectado, pero no había ido a Gryffindor por nada. Minerva vio cómo trataba de calmarse y cómo parte de su ansiedad y miedo se trocaba en rabia. Después asintió.

-Pregunte lo que quiera.

* * *

><p>Scorpius observó a Albus y deseó una vez más que hubiera una explicación satisfactoria para lo de Amal, que lo hubiera tenido que hacer bajo amenazas de muerte o algo así, como le había pasado a su propio padre. Y no precisamente por Amal, pues en esos momentos su simpatía hacia él estaba bajo mínimos, después de lo cerca que había estado de matarlos, sino por Albus. Amal era su mejor amigo. Él estaría hecho polvo si el culpable hubiera resultado ser Damon.<p>

-¿Os acordáis de las mascotas muertas? –dijo Mei de pronto.

-Sí.

-Amal no usó el Avada Kedavra al principio. Y de repente aparecen mascotas muertas. Y Amal ya usa el Avada Kedavra.

A Scorpius no le costó comprender su insinuación, pero fue Albus quien habló primero.

-¿Crees que las mató él mientras practicaba el Avada Kedavra? –exclamó Albus.

-Encaja. Probablemente se las daba a comer a Leviatán para que pensaran que había sido el gato. Si simplemente hubiera hecho desaparecer los cadáveres la gente se habría preguntando qué estaba pasando ahí, pero si se las daba a comer a Leviatán…

-Joder… -Scorpius se sintió ligeramente mareado. No le gustaba nada la idea de ser el objetivo de nadie, ni imaginarse a Amal pensando en él cuando practicaba la maldición mortal con esos animales. Casi sin pensarlo, le estrechó la mano a Albus.

Entonces oyó ruido de pasos y vio aparecer por la esquina del pasillo a James, Michael y Fred. Scorpius se tensó no pudo evitarlo, y una leve protesta de Albus le hizo saber que le había estrujado la mano. Pero no buscaban problemas, por supuesto. Parecían preocupados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó James-. Dicen que os han visto pasar con un vígil y que Amal estaba inconsciente. ¿Os han atacado?

-Ha sido Amal –dijo Albus de mala gana.

-¿Amal? –exclamó James con incredulidad.

-Pero estoy seguro de que él no quería hacerlo –añadió Albus previsiblemente. No había dejado pasar ni una posibilidad de defenderlo-. McGonagall y los vigiles lo están interrogando ahora.

-¿Vosotros estáis bien? –preguntó Michael.

Scorpius asintió mientras Albus contestaba que sí y luego se distrajo con la llegada de más gente; esta vez se trataba de Rose y Lily. Un poco después llegaron unos chicos de Ravenclaw y después, Gabriel y Morrigan, los dos alarmados. Antes de darse cuenta, medio colegio estaba allí, cuchicheando y esperando acontecimientos. Scorpius supuso que no habrían acudido en masa si Amal hubiera sufrido un simple accidente: aquello tenía que ver con los Parásitos y todos parecían pensar, no sin razón, que les afectaba personalmente. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a empezar a insultar a Amal, no cuando tenía a Albus de principal y feroz defensor; ni siquiera Damon, al que también había intentado matar. Un prefecto de Ravenclaw intentó despejar la zona, pero nadie le hizo caso y él no se atrevió a empezar a descontar puntos a diestro y siniestro.

-¿No tardan mucho? –preguntó Virginia Morris, la supuesta ex novia Ravenclaw de Amal. Parecía tan preocupada que Scorpius pensó que aún sentía algo por él. Desde luego, eso era lo que pensaba Adriana Hornbook, la actual novia de Amal, quien no paraba de lanzarle a Morris miradas de pocos amigos.

-No es como cuando rompes una ventana con una bludger –replicó alguien.

-Pero es muy raro, ¿no? –dijo de pronto James-. Si Amal quería mataros… bueno, Albus, dormíais cada noche en la misma habitación. ¿Por qué no fue anoche y te lanzó un Avada Kedavra, por ejemplo?

Albus suspiró.

-¿No recuerdas al gato de Martin? Llevamos todo el curso durmiendo con hechizos de protección alrededor de las camas.

Había transcurrido casi una hora y todavía no sabían lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta, lo bastante sólida como para no dejar pasar un solo sonido. De vez en cuando entraban o salían profesores, pero ninguno les contaba nada. Scorpius empezaba a tener hambre; ya debía de ser la hora de la cena. Como para confirmarlo, Zhou y Lynch les dijeron a todos que se fueran ya al Gran Comedor.

-Pero queremos saber qué pasa con Amal –protestó Albus.

-Ya os lo dirán cuando terminen de hablar con él –dijo Lynch-. Venga, vamos, no tiene sentido que estéis aquí.

-Vamos, chicos, ya están bastante liadas las cosas –añadió Zhou.

Insistieron más, pero sirvió de poco. Scorpius se puso en marcha acompañado de un Albus visiblemente enfadado. Mei no estaba de mucho mejor humor. En parte los entendía, porque era ridículo que los trataran como a niños cuando habían sido ellos quienes habían capturado al culpable, no los vigiles ni los profesores. Scorpius había estado demasiado sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, demasiado preocupado por Albus, para pensar en nada más. Pero ahora empezaba a sentir algo parecido al triunfo. Los Parásitos habían intentado matarles y ellos les habían vencido una vez más. Su madre, desde el otro lado, estaría orgullosa.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Mei se fue con los Ravenclaw, pero Scorpius se sentó con Albus en Gryffindor. No quería dejarlo solo. Él cenó bastante, pero Albus apenas picoteó un poco de su plato. Sin embargo, no parecía tan sombrío como a la entrada de la enfermería, sino pensativo, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo.

-Espera –dijo de pronto-. No puede ser.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Amal. Lo del hechizo puede ser un accidente, pero Amal estaba conmigo cuando Seren se cayó por la ventana.

-¿Qué hechizo? ¿De qué hablas?

Entonces Albus le contó que unas semanas antes le había estado a punto de dar un hechizo de origen desconocido.

-No te lo conté porque pensé que había sido una tontería. Ya sabes, un hechizo de esos que sale desviado y de repente vas y te lo encuentras cara a ti. Y no sé, igual es eso lo que pasó. Pero Amal estaba conmigo y también estaba cuando pasó lo de Seren.

-Entonces… ¿realmente se cayó? –preguntó Scorpius, pensando que iba a ser difícil que Mei o los padres de Seren se creyeran eso.

-Eso o Amal tiene un cómplice –dijo Rose, que estaba al lado de ellos y había oído toda la conversación.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con frustración. ¿Alguien más? ¿Es que aquello no iba a acabar nunca?

-No lo sé –dijo Albus, frotándose la nariz.

-Deberías decírselo a los vigiles, por si acaso –aconsejó Urien, que también estaba sentado con ellos.

Un cómplice… Pero los vigiles ya debían saberlo, ¿no? Si Amal no estaba contando voluntariamente todo lo que sabía, debían de estar usando la veritaserum con él, o la Legeremancia. Por otro lado, igual Amal ignoraba que hubiera una segunda persona implicada.

-¿Con quién ha estado pasando el tiempo? –preguntó Rose.

Albus miró a Urien, quien se puso un poco nervioso.

-Eh, a mí no me mires. Yo me pasé todo el baile o con vosotros o con Charlie y Bruce.

-No estoy diciendo que seas tú –le tranquilizó Albus. Scorpius tampoco lo creía. O al menos no quería creerlo, no de Urien.

-También va con Adriana Hornbook –dijo Urien-. Y antes, con Morris, la Ravenclaw.

Scorpius tuvo una extraña sensación y miró a Virginia Morris. Adriana era sangrepura y su hermano había coqueteado con los Purificadores. Los Parásitos no debían tener fácil acercarse a ellos. Pero Morris era sangremuggle, como Amal, lo cual significaba que sus padres eran presas bastante fáciles para magos sin escrúpulos. Y además era Ravenclaw, habría podido entrar a la Sala Común detrás de Seren y Ollerton con suma facilidad.

Albus, Urien y Rose también se habían quedado mirando a Morris con distintos grados de suspicacia.

-¿Creéis que puede ser ella? –murmuró Albus.

-Apostaría por ella antes que por Adriana.

Morris no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban mirando, pero una amiga suya sí, y se lo dijo. La chica pareció un poco sorprendida y luego frunció las cejas. Scorpius no supo qué pensar. ¿Se imaginaba por qué la miraban? Era un poco inexpresiva y resultaba difícil de leer.

-¿Y si se lo decimos a los profesores? –propuso Scorpius.

McGonagall, Zabini, Longbottom y Flitwick todavía estaban ausentes, pero había profesores competentes en el Gran Comedor, capaces de asegurarse de que alguien investigaba esa posibilidad, como Zhou y Lynch.

-No tenemos pruebas –dijo Albus.

-Tenemos sospechas –replicó Scorpius, considerándolo suficiente. No quería quedarse quieto y descubrir que tenían razón cuando Morris les atacara. Era mejor hablar ya, cuando aún estaban a tiempo de evitar verse envueltos en otra pelea con Avada Kedavras-. Venga, ve a decírselo a Mei. Yo iré a decírselo a los profesores.

-Está bien.

Los dos se levantaron y Albus fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras él se acercaba a la de los profesores, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad, como preguntándose qué querría. Scorpius no recordaba que ningún alumno se hubiera acercado a los profesores durante las comidas. Pero aquello podía ser demasiado importante como para fijarse en esos detalles.

Entonces oyó ruidos a su espalda. Cuando se giró, alcanzó a ver a Morris agarrando a una Ravenclaw de primero por el cuello. Albus le tiró un hechizo, pero pasó rozándole el pelo y Morris clavó rápidamente su varita en el cuello de la asustada niña de primero.

-¡Quietos! –gritó Morris-. ¡Si alguien se mueve la mato!

Estaban en lo cierto, ella era la cómplice de Amal. Pero Scorpius nunca se había alegrado menos de tener razón.

_Continuará_


	34. Improntis

**NdA**: Gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 34 **Improntis**

Albus observó a Virginia y a la niña de primero con horror.

-¡La mato! ¡Lo juro, la mato! –exclamó, mientras la arrastraba rápidamente hacia la pared. Albus comprendió demasiado tarde que así nadie podría atacarla por la espalda y ella tendría una visión del Gran Comedor relativamente buena.

Los profesores se habían puesto en pie, pero ninguno había sido lo bastante rápido como para sacar la varita antes de que todo pasara. Seguramente habían estado distraídos por Scorpius. Ahora ninguno parecía decidirse a moverse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Lynch, atónita.

-Virginia es la cómplice de Amal, eso es lo que Scorpius iba a decirles –explicó Albus.

-¿Qué? ¡Virginia, baja la varita!

-¡No! ¡Potter! –Albus dio un respingo al ver que lo llamaba-. Tira tu varita al suelo o te juro que la mato.

-Si la matas no habrá nada que nos impida detenerte –señaló Pinetree, con voz peligrosa.

-Albus, tira la varita –dijo Zhou, con voz tranquilizadora.

-No, no la tires, Potter –replicó Pinetree, sorprendiéndole-. Si Morris le hace daño a Owlery lánzale un Desmaius antes de que escape.

Albus asintió, inquieto. No quería que Virginia le hiciera daño a la otra niña. Y no estaba seguro de su puntería, no con lo nervioso que estaba. ¿Y si fallaba y Virginia le lanzaba un Avada Kedavra?

-¡Lo digo en serio! Potter, la mataré.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –sollozó Owlery miserablemente.

Virginia no le contestó, pero Albus la vio parpadear un par de veces con expresión confundida, como si no supiera la respuesta a su pregunta, y comprendió que ella también estaba haciendo eso en contra de su voluntad, como Amal.

-Suéltala, Virginia –dijo Albus, tratando de persuadirla-. Sé que no quieres hacerle daño, que te están obligando.

Todo lo que hizo ella fue empezar a arrastrar a Owlery hacia la puerta. Albus no había llegado a tirar la varita, pero Virginia se cubría con el cuerpo de la niña de primero y él todavía tenía miedo a fallar el tiro y darle a ella la oportunidad de herir a alguien.

-¡Que nadie me siga! Si alguien me sigue, la mato.

Albus miró fugazmente a Scorpius, que seguía frente a la mesa de los profesores con expresión muy preocupada. Algunos alumnos, especialmente de los cursos inferiores, estaban arrodillados, como listos para meterse bajo la mesa al primer destello de hechizo.

-¡Virginia, no hagas tonterías! –exclamó una profesora.

Entonces un Gryffindor de quinto se puso en pie, apuntando con su varita a Virginia.

_-¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo le dio a Owlery, quien se derrumbó en el suelo. Virginia gritó de frustración y apuntó en dirección a los Gryffindor de aquella zona.

_-¡Diffindo! _

El hechizo dio en el blanco, pero en un primer momento Albus no vio a quién porque se distrajo con otro fogonazo: era otro Desmaius contra Virginia. Esta vez, el hechizo llegó a su objetivo y Virginia cayó al suelo sin sentido, con su pelo rubio desvaído sobre la cara. El Desmaius venía de la mesa de los profesores y cuando Albus miró hacia allí, vio a Blackcrow y a Davies con la varita en la mano. Scorpius también había sacado la suya. Pero estaba claro que era la profesora de Estudios Muggles la que lo había lanzado.

Había chillidos en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde solían sentarse los de quinto. Varios profesores se acercaban corriendo. Albus se acercó también y vio a Alexandra Vane en el suelo, gritando de dolor y sujetándose el brazo, del cual manaba muchísima sangre. Sus amigas, a su alrededor, tenían la cara y la ropa salpicadas de goterones escarlatas. Davies le lanzó un Episkeyo y un Levicorpus y la alzó en el aire.

-¡Dejad paso! ¡Vamos, dejad paso!

Albus supuso que la iban a llevar a la enfermería. Entonces se giró y vio a Blackcrow y a Pinetree levitando también a Virginia y a Owlery. Seguramente tenían el mismo destino que Vane. Los vigiles iban a alucinar.

-Al.

Era Scorpius. Albus se abrazó con fuerza a él, dándose cuenta de lo tensos y nerviosos que estaban los dos.

-Joder…

-Ya…

-¿Le has visto el brazo?

-Seguro que pueden curárselo.

Pero por desgracia no podía quedarse entre aquellos brazos para siempre. Estaba demasiado alterado, había demasiado alboroto a su alrededor, tenía que ver a Lily y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro; era James.

-¿Estás bien?

Albus asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de ser sincero. Pero al menos no estaba inconsciente ni sangrando como un cerdo; ni siquiera muerto de miedo como algunos más pequeños.

-¡Albus! –Era Lily, quien le dio un abrazo-. Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada. ¡Pensaba que iba a atacarte!

-Voy a ver a Cassandra –dijo Scorpius.

Los profesores que quedaban y los prefectos trataron de poner orden. Vector estaba haciendo desaparecer la sangre del suelo, otros empezaron a mandar a la gente a sus salas comunes. No todos habían terminado de cenar, pero los profesores debieron pensar que era mejor sacarlos de allí. Albus se sintió frustrado. Odiaba que lo separaran de Scorpius cuando más lo necesitaba a su lado, y además seguían sin saber nada de Amal.

-Te veo mañana –dijo un Scorpius pesaroso, dándole un beso en los labios-. Espero que todo vaya bien.

Entonces se marchó con sus amigos. Albus vio alejarse también a Lily, Hugo y los Scamander, todos muy serios. James volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-Vámonos, Albus.

* * *

><p>El interrogatorio a Amal ya había terminado. Ya no cabía duda de que había obrado afectado por aquel conjuro, una perversa obra de magia que le impelía a matar a Scorpius, Mei y Seren cada vez que tuviera oportunidad de atacarles sin ser visto. Amal, sin embargo, nunca había tratado de dañar a Albus, aunque había tenido más oportunidades con él que con ninguno. Albus era su mejor amigo; el conjuro de los Parásitos -¿de quién iba a ser la culpa, si no?- no había sido lo bastante fuerte para romper ese vínculo.<p>

Amal les había contado cómo había preparado la trampa para Scorpius en el campo de quidditch, cómo había hecho tropezar a Mei por las escaleras o la había atacado un día en el bosquecillo de los thestrals. También había confesado haber matado un par de mascotas de Hogwarts intentando aprender el Avada Kedavra. Pero afirmaba que nunca había tirado a Seren por la ventana. Ante la sugerencia de la vígil de que tenía un cómplice, Amal se había encogido de hombros: eso lo ignoraba, igual que ignoraba quién le había hechizado. Según Eloise, había algunas lagunas en su memoria.

Como las acciones de Amal habían sido involuntarias, fruto del conjuro, los vigiles le aseguraron que no iba a tener ningún problema. Minerva se lo repitió también, deseosa de tranquilizarlo. Amal estaba aún muy nervioso, impresionado al descubrir que habían tratado de convertirlo en un asesino y muy preocupado por sus padres, pues sospechaba sin equivocarse que estarían siendo interrogados por los aurores. Minerva deseaba de corazón que los señores Sharper fueran también víctimas de los Parásitos, por el bien de todos.

Pero esa parte de la crisis había terminado. Amal debía descansar aquella noche. Los vigiles ya estaban preparándose para marcharse, aunque advirtieron que seguramente volverían al día siguiente para buscar al posible cómplice de Amal: ahora ya sabían que tendrían que examinar incluso a los de primero. Minerva les dijo a los Jefes de Casa que hablaran con sus alumnos y les explicaran simplemente que Amal había obrado bajo la influencia de un conjuro parecido a la Imperius y que al día siguiente volvería a clase. Se preguntó si al menos por esa noche debía habilitar unas habitaciones individuales para Albus, Scorpius y Mei.

Y entonces, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y para su asombro algunos de sus profesores entraron llevando con ellos a tres niñas inconscientes.

-¡Rápido, Eloise, ha perdido mucha sangre! –exclamó Davies, depositando a Alexandra Vane en una de las camas.

Eloise corrió hacia ella, varita en mano, y Minerva se giró hacia Susan, la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella le contestó, contándole una historia que debería haber sido demasiado difícil de creer; lamentablemente, no lo era. Minerva estaba apenada y preocupada por las tres chicas, pero también sintió alivio al ver que ya tenían al cómplice de Amal, que las cosas parecían finalmente ir a resolverse.

Eloise ya se había ocupado de Alexandra y había detenido la hemorragia; ahora le estaba dando algunas pociones para ayudarla a recuperarse y a reponer la sangre perdida.

-¿Cómo está?

-Le quedará cicatriz, pero se recuperará –dijo Eloise-. Veamos qué pasa con la niña de primero.

-Ciann Owlery –precisó Minerva.

-Pues Ciann.

Despertar a Ciann fue fácil, pues sólo requería un Ennervate, pero tardaron un poco más en tranquilizarla, porque estaba aterrorizada por la experiencia. Mientras, los vigiles lo observaban todo con patente impaciencia: estaba claro que lo que deseaban era interrogar a Virginia.

Eloise le dio un poco de poción tranquilizadora y Ciann se adormiló. Entonces Minerva le pidió a Blaise que se quedara para volver a ayudar a Eloise a quitar la Imprintus y le dijo a los otros profesores que se marcharan y se aseguraran de que el resto de los alumnos estaba bien.

No fue una sorpresa que la enfermera y Blaise descubrieran en Morris el mismo conjuro que en Amal, ni tampoco que la niña no recordara nada de lo que había pasado hasta que no la liberaron de esa terrible impronta. Al igual que Amal, se puso muy nerviosa y alterada al recordarlo todo, pero pudieron tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que les contara lo que sabía.

-Seguí a Seren Carmichael y a Aldric a nuestra Sala Común oculta bajo un hechizo desilusionador. Aldric se fue a su habitación y Seren se asomó a la ventana para observar la lluvia. Yo me acerqué a ella y… y la tiré. – Su rostro se tiñó aún más de angustia-. ¡Pero no quería! ¡Juro que no quería!

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos… -la tranquilizó Minerva.

-¿Atacaste a alguien más obligada por el conjuro, Virginia? –le preguntó el vígil, con voz amable.

Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-A Albus Potter, una vez. Le lancé un Diffindo.

Amal, que había estado escuchándolo todo en atento e inquieto silencio, intervino por primera vez.

-¡Fuiste tú! Yo estaba con Albus cuando pasó.

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué un Diffindo y no un Avada Kedavra? –siguió preguntando el vígil.

-Todavía no sabía hacerlo.

-¿De quién fue la idea de practicar el Avada Kedavra?

-No me acuerdo. A veces… -Miró a Amal. El chico había presenciado todo el interrogatorio de Virgina en atento silencio-. Creo que a veces hablábamos. No estoy segura.

-A veces hablábamos –confirmó él-. Pero después no recordaba sobre qué ni… ni por qué había hablado contigo. No sabía que… que los dos queríamos hacerles daño.

Los vigiles aún les hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más, pero estaba claro que ya no iban a conseguir nada más de provecho. Eloise insistió además en que habían pasado por una experiencia demasiado traumática y necesitaban descansar. Los niños estaban preocupados por sus padres y volvieron a preguntar por ellos y Minerva repitió lo mismo que ya le había dicho a Amal, que les informaría en cuanto supiera algo.

-Ahora es mejor que intentéis dormir –dijo, aunque suponía que les iba a costar conciliar el sueño si Eloise no les daba alguna poción tranquilizadora-. Y no os preocupéis, ya veréis cómo todo sale bien.

* * *

><p>Harry aún estaba en el ministerio cuando le llegó el aviso de que los aurores iban a ir a interrogar a los Sharper y se fue inmediatamente a casa de éstos para estar presentes. Los conocía, había llevado allí a Albus una vez, habían estado un par de veces en su casa con Amal. No podía creer que fueran Parásitos y sintió un gran alivio cuando los hechizos de los aurores demostraron que ambos habían sido obliviateados, lo cual era un punto a favor de su inocencia. Los preocupados Sharper, que estaban al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico y se habían informado sobre éste, se ofrecieron incluso a ser examinados con Legeremancia.<p>

Pero si estaban ansiosos por probar su inocencia, eso no era nada con su ansiedad por saber si Amal estaba bien. La idea de que los Parásitos hubieran estado allí y hubieran jugado con sus mentes les había alterado mucho. Probablemente se habrían sentido mucho mejor si hubieran podido ver con sus propios ojos a Amal, pero los muggles no tenían modo de ir a Hogwarts. Harry les prometió que hablaría con McGonagall y que les informaría del estado de Amal en cuanto le pusieran al corriente.

-¿Y qué hacemos si vuelven a nuestra casa? –preguntó el padre de Amal, Tom, con expresión de impotencia-. ¿Cómo podemos protegernos?

Había algunas protecciones rodeando la casa, pero no eran tan fuertes como las que protegían los hogares mágicos; de serlo, la magia habría estropeado la instalación eléctrica, la tele, los ordenadores. Y lo peor era que los responsables de aquello no habían tenido que forzarlas para introducirse en la casa. Probablemente habían atrapado a uno de los dos adultos en la calle, le habían echado una Imperius o algo parecido, y le habían obligado a dejarles entrar.

-No hay ningún método que garantice vuestra seguridad al cien por cien, lo siento –admitió Harry, consciente de lo vulnerables que estaban los muggles ante los magos-. Os aconsejaría que tratarais de marcharos del país, pero ya sabéis que Amal tendría que quedarse aquí, por la cuarentena.

Faiza, la madre de Amal, se estrujó las manos.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

No había una solución perfecta, nada que pudiera hacerles sentir a salvo. A Harry se le pasó por la cabeza incluso mandarlos con su primo Dudley, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea y, además, necesitaba el permiso de Draco para eso. Lo único que pudo decirles fue que estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos por detenerlos, una frase que había repetido tantas veces ya que empezaba a perder sentido.

Harry estaba, además, preocupado por Albus, pues sabía que estaba relacionado con la captura de Amal, de algún modo. ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez? Su hijo mediano estaba viéndose envuelto en tantos líos como él a su edad y eso no le gustaba nada.

Aún no se habían marchado cuando les informaron por el Avisador de que había otra alumna en la misma situación que Amal y que la otra pareja de aurores de guardia aquella noche se había ido a buscar a sus padres. Harry sospechó que iban a encontrarse también con dos muggles obliviateados y decidió irse a su casa, aunque les pidió que le avisaran si había sorpresas.

Una vez en Grimmauld Place Harry trató de hablar por Red Flú con McGonagall, pero no pudo hacerse con ella. Entonces llamó a Ginny, quien le contestó enseguida.

-Harry, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts?

-Sí, sí. Estaba interrogando a los padres de Amal. Pero no saben nada, les han Obliviateado.

-Es increíble.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Has hablado con Minerva?

-Sí, me ha llamado hace un rato para contármelo. ¿Sabes que Albus estaba en medio?

-Sí. Está bien, ¿no?

-Sí, sí… Por lo que me han dicho sólo hay una chica herida. Oh, Harry… Tenemos que hablar con Albus. No puede seguir corriendo estos riesgos, si sospecha algo debe decírnoslo.

Harry asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su ex mujer. Él, Ron y Hermione rara vez habían confiado en los adultos para ese tipo de cosas, pero eran situaciones distintas.

-Sí, hablaremos con él cuando acabe el colegio. ¿Qué más te ha contado Minerva? No sé los detalles.

Ginny le explicó entonces que Albus, Scorpius y Mei, convencidos de que alguien intentaba matarlos, habían preparado una trampa y habían atrapado a Amal con la ayuda de Wobby. Después, ya a la hora de cenar, habían deducido que Virginia podía ser cómplice de Amal y ésta, al intentar huir, había herido a una Gryffindor de quinto. Harry sintió un poco de vértigo al pensar que una vez más, Albus podría haber salido muy malparado.

Cuando se despidió de Ginny, llamó a Draco. Él también estaba informado de casi todo gracias a Minerva y se hallaba tan alterado como era de esperar.

-Debería sacarlos del colegio. Debería mantenerlos a los dos en Malfoy manor hasta que esta mierda acabe.

-Un tutor no te garantiza la seguridad, mira lo que le pasó a los Burlington.

-¿Y quién habla de contratar un tutor? Entre mi madre y yo podemos enseñarles todo lo que les haga falta. Y como si no se sacan los TIMOS. Prefiero que sean dos idiotas a que estén muertos. Total, ¿para qué necesitan los TIMOS? No es como si después del colegio tuvieran obligatoriamente que buscar trabajo. No, ya estoy harto. Cada dos por tres anda metido en líos. Esto no puede seguir así.

Harry lo dejó desahogarse un rato, acostumbrado ya a esas peroratas indignadas que soltaba de vez en cuando. Además, se notaba que estaba preocupado por sus hijos y eso hacía que Harry quisiera consolarle, aunque no la misma clase de consuelo que les había ofrecido a los Sharper o a Ginny. A Draco quería abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo, prometerle que todo iba a salir bien como si tuviera el poder de hacer realidad esa promesa. Harry se riñó a sí mismo por sentirse así; era un amigo, nada más.

-Vamos a hablar con Albus cuando vuelva de Hogwarts para decirle que si vuelve a sospechar algo debe decírnoslo a Ginny o a mí –dijo, aprovechando una pausa-. Habla tú con Scorpius, a ver si así evitamos que esto se convierta en una puta costumbre.

Draco meneó la cabeza. Toda su indignación parecía haberse evaporado de pronto y ahora sólo quedaba un padre aterrorizado ante la idea de ver a su hijo en peligro.

-¿Por qué crees que los habían convertido en objetivos? ¿Porque les reventaron el plan el año pasado?

-Es lo más probable.

-Joder…

Harry apretó las manos con impotencia.

-Esperemos que esta sea la última vez que se meten en un lío.

-Eso espero.

* * *

><p>Scorpius durmió muy mal aquella noche. Le costó conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hizo, tuvo una pesadilla en la que los Parásitos, encabezados por James, le capturaban y trataban de robarle la magia. Se despertó gritando y le dio un susto de muerte a sus compañeros. Ellos volvieron a dormirse, pero Scorpius no se atrevió a volver a cerrar los ojos y permaneció despierto hasta que amaneció. Entonces se dio una ducha para espabilarse un poco y se puso el uniforme. Sus compañeros aún dormían, faltaba una media hora para que tuvieran que levantarse.<p>

Sin pensárselo mucho, decidió ir a buscar a Albus. Cuando salió a la Sala Común vio que había otro chico despierto, uno de séptimo, que estaba haciendo los deberes.

-Si preguntan por mí, ¿puedes decirles que estoy con Albus Potter?

-Claro, Malfoy, vivo para servirte –respondió el chico, en tono sarcástico, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Pero Scorpius supuso que lo haría, si Damon y los demás no lo suponían por sí mismos. Los mayores le respetaban bastante, con eso de que era el Buscador y que se había enfrentado a dementores y Parásitos. Sin preocuparse más por sus amigos recorrió el laberinto hasta el vestíbulo y después empezó a subir todas las escaleras hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, pero a mitad camino oyó ruido de pasos y se encontró con que eran Albus, Rose y Urien. Albus fue a saludarlo con un beso.

-Hola. ¿Venías a buscarme?

-Sí. Vosotros vais a la enfermería –dedujo.

-Sí, queremos ver si nos dejan hablar con Amal. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro.

Entonces Albus le dio la mano y todos empezaron a andar hacia la enfermería.

-He dormido del culo –dijo Albus.

-Ya somos dos.

-Neville vino a hablar con nosotros anoche –dijo Rose-. Nos dijo que Amal y Virginia habían estado bajo la influencia de un conjuro.

-Sí, Zabini también habló con nosotros.

-¿Sabes algo de sus padres? –preguntó Albus.

-¿De los de Amal? No, ni idea.

-Espero que sean inocentes también. Imagínate si fueran a la Jaula, pobre Amal.

Pero Scorpius odiaba demasiado a los Parásitos como para sentir pena por sus hijos. Si los padres de Amal formaban parte de ese maldito grupo, que lo pagaran.

-Ya veremos qué han averiguado los aurores.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Albus llamó a la puerta y madam Midgen les abrió casi al momento.

-Buenos días, madam Midgen –dijo Albus-. ¿Podemos entrar a hablar con Amal?

Ella dudó un poco y Scorpius pensó que no iba a darles permiso, pero finalmente la enfermera asintió y les dejó pasar.

-Claro, adelante… Le vendrá bien ver que sus amigos siguen preocupándose por él. Amal, mira, han venido a verte.

Amal estaba sentado en la cama, ya con el uniforme, y tenía un vial con poción en la mano. Pero parecía haberse olvidado de él. Cuando los vio entrar su morena cara enrojeció y apartó la vista. Scorpius miró a Albus; si Amal era la viva imagen de la vergüenza, Albus lo era de la compasión.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Amal. Te obligaron. Ni lo pienses, ¿vale?

Amal asintió, aunque a Scorpius le pareció que todavía se sentía culpable.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

-Sí, McGonagall ha venido hace media hora. Los aurores fueron a interrogarlos, pero descubrieron que los habían obliviateado y que no tienen encima ningún hechizo de confidencialidad. Ellos no son Parásitos, sabía que no podían serlo.

-Ah, mejor…

-De verdad que lo siento.

-Que no pienses en eso –dijo Albus.

-No te echamos la culpa, Amal –dijo Scorpius-. Ni tampoco a Virginia. Han sido los Parásitos.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Amal volvió a asentir. Estaba claro que le costaba hablar del tema, pero les contó lo que había hecho él y lo que había hecho Virginia. Albus pareció conmoverse un poco cuando Amal le explicó que a él nunca había podido atacarlo.

Midgen que tampoco habría podido hacerles daño a mis padres, por ejemplo.-Entonces enrojeció un poco y se giró hacia Scorpius-. No es que tú me caigas mal, ya sabes que no, pero…bueno, es que no eres tan amigo mío como Albus.

-Sí, tranquilo.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta: eran las amigas de Virginia. Las de Alexandra y las de Ciann no tardaron en llegar también. La enfermería se llenó entonces de voces y exclamaciones de alivio; estaba claro, entre otras cosas, que las amigas de Virginia estaban tan dispuestas a apoyarla como ellos a apoyar a Amal.

Alexandra era la única que iba a quedarse un día más en la enfermería porque había perdido mucha sangre; los demás iban a ir ya a clase. Madame Midgen empezó a llevarlos a todos hacia la puerta, diciendo que Alexandra necesitaba descansar y les ordenó a Amal, a Virginia y a Ciann que fueran inmediatamente a la enfermería si pasaba algo raro. Los tres prometieron que así lo harían y el grupo empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Scorpius… -Era Michelle Urquhart, que además de ser amiga de Virginia era una de las mejores amigas de Morrigan-. Virginia no tiene la culpa.

-Lo sé.-Pero había algo más en la expresión de Michelle y Scorpius la entendió por fin, así que asintió-. No te preocupes, entrad con nosotros.

Sí, Amal tenía a Albus de su lado, un defensor incondicional y de peso, pero Virginia era mucho menos conocida en Hogwarts y algunos alumnos podían tenerle en cuenta que hubiera puesto a Seren en coma. Si los demás veían que ni Albus ni él le guardaban rencor, eso podía facilitarle las cosas. Así que cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Scorpius se aseguró de ponerse junto a Virginia y hacerle un comentario sobre el desayuno.

Mei estaba allí, observándolo todo con expresión insondable, y Scorpius se acercó a ella.

-¿Ya te han contado las novedades?

-Sí, sé que estaban actuando bajo la influencia de un conjuro. Flitwick nos lo contó anoche.

-¿Estás enfadada con ellos?

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-No sería lógico.

-¿Crees que los padres de Seren ya se habrán enterado?

-No lo sé. Yo le he mandado una carta esta mañana, por si acaso. A ver si sus padres cambian ahora de idea y la vuelven a traer a Hogwarts.

Scorpius asintió, de acuerdo con Mei. La buena de Seren… Las cosas no eran lo mismo sin ella.

_Continuará_


	35. Quidditch y Copas

NdA: Queridos comentadores anónimos, si firmáis con algún nombre los comments será más fácil que después encontréis la respuesta a vuestro comentario.

Penúltimo capítulo ^^ ¡Gracias a todos por comentar!

Capítulo 35 **Quidditch y Copas.**

La mañana del Slytherin-Hufflepuff, Blaise observó a sus alumnos. Los chicos del equipo ya iban con el uniforme: los otros llevaban banderines o se habían pintado los colores de Slytherin en las mejillas. Tenían la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch por tercera vez consecutiva y no cabía duda de que el entusiasmo era generalizado.

El partido había ayudado mucho a superar los acontecimientos del martes. Alexandra Vane ya se había reincorporado a las clases y nadie la había tomado de manera realmente seria con Sharper y Norris. Los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw habían cuidado de ellos con lealtad; Scorpius y sus amigos también habían echado una mano de vez en cuando, aunque Blaise había pillado a Damon de vez en cuando lanzándole a Sharper miradas de desprecio. Él personalmente tampoco los culpaba –no se podía responsabilizar a alguien de lo que hacía bajo ese tipo de conjuros-, pero pensaba que eso probaba que debían tener más cuidado con los sangremuggle.

El ministerio había mandado a dos aurores y entre ellos, Eloise y él mismo habían examinado uno a uno a todos los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos estaba también bajo la Improntis. No habían encontrado a nadie, gracias a Merlín.

La directora miró la puerta. Blaise sabía por qué, se lo había dicho a él y a los otros profesores el día anterior. Había una pequeña sorpresa preparada para aquella mañana.

-Minerva ha hablado conmigo cuando veníamos hacia aquí –dijo Arcadia, untándose una tostada con mermelada-. Quería saber si aceptaría tener una aprendiz el año que viene. Rebeca Warbeck, ¿la conoces?

A Blaise le sonaba el nombre, pero se distrajo con las implicaciones de la noticia.

-¿Una aprendiz? Mala señal, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, si ha buscado a alguien que pueda dar Pociones a los de primero y segundo es que no piensa contratar más profesores el año que viene.

-No creo que tenga nada que ver –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no se me ocurriría dejar sola a una aprendiz para dar clase al menos hasta el tercer trimestre. Aunque dice Minerva que es una chica muy seria y responsable.

El nombre regresó de nuevo a la mente de Blaise.

-Rebeca Warbeck… -¿Estaba relacionada con Celestina Warbeck? ¿No era su sobrina?-. Ah, ya sé quién es. Dejó Hogwarts el año que yo vine, así que nunca llegué a darle clase. Pero por lo que me contaron luchó mucho para que la Casa de Slytherin no quedara la última año tras año. Parecía ejercer un miedo saludable entre los otros alumnos.

Arcadia asintió con una leve sonrisa de aprobación y Blaise pensó que ella también debía de haber sido de armas tomar. Aunque por otro lado, pensaba que los pusilánimes no tenían cabida en la enseñanza.

-Será interesante.

Entonces se distrajo cuando abrieron la puerta del Gran Comedor. Tal y como McGonagall había anunciado allí estaban Lynch… y Seren Carmichael.

* * *

><p>Mei, que estaba a punto de resolver mentalmente un problema de Aritmancia que le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza durante todo el desayuno, salió de su trance cuando el zumbido habitual del Gran Comedor subió repentinamente de volumen. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente su primer instinto fue sacar su varita, pero antes de terminar el movimiento se fijó en el grupo de Hufflepuffs que se habían levantado con caras sonrientes, oyó el nombre que gritaban. Entonces se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta, sin poder creerlo. Seren le había dicho por carta que sus padres no tomarían una decisión hasta el verano, no le había avisado de que fuera a volver.<p>

Pero allí estaba.

Ginny Morrison y otras amigas suyas la rodeaban y la abrazaban mientras la acribillaban a preguntas. Albus y Scorpius también estaban de pie con expresión tan sorprendida como complacida. Virginia Norris estaba hundida en su asiento, roja como un tomate. Ollerton también parecía incómodo. La profesora Lynch se secaba disimuladamente una lagrimita. Y Seren sonreía y devolvía abrazos, recuperada, con las mejillas de nuevo redondas.

Mei se sintió invadida de una especie de paz. Lo había conseguido, la había traído de vuelta. En aquel estado, hablar con Seren no parecía tan urgente. Podría haberse marchado y haber esperado a hablar con ella en otro momento, pero quería asegurarse de que eso era cierto, que habría otros momentos, que no había ido allí simplemente de visita. Además, si no iba a saludarla, Seren podía tomárselo a mal y lo último que quería en ese momento era disgustarla.

-Eh, Seren…

Ella soltó a la Hufflepuff que estaba abrazando y dio un gritito agudos de esos que algunas chicas daban a veces cuando estaban emocionadas. Al momento, Mei se sintió estrujada en un fuerte abrazo. Seren volvía a oler a Seren, no a enfermedad y pociones.

-Me alegro tanto de verte… Muchas gracias por no rendirte nunca, Mei.

-Sabía que no había sido un accidente –dijo, pensando que eso lo explicaba todo.

Seren le sonrió y después miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Mei observó con curiosidad cómo se acercaba a Virginia, quien tragó saliva, se encogió aún más en su asiento y la miró con expresión culpable. El Gran Comedor se había quedado súbitamente en silencio.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Virginia en un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes –dijo Seren, con expresión compasiva-. Fueron los Parásitos, no tú. Siento que te obligaran a hacer esas cosas contra tu voluntad.

Si la gente ya había sido mayoritariamente comprensiva con Amal y Virginia, Mei supuso que después de aquello no tendrían ningún problema. Virginia parecía conmovida, hasta se le escapó una lagrimita, y una de sus amigas le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias –le dijo a Seren.

-Es la verdad. La culpa es de los Parásitos, no tuya ni de Amal.

Virginia asintió, compungida. Mei, que no estaba muy interesada en ella ni en sus sentimientos, intervino para poner fin a esa escena sensiblera. Ya estaba todo dicho, ¿no?

-¿Por qué nos dijiste que si volvías a Hogwarts no sería hasta el año que viene?

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa –contestó Seren-. Pero quería venir aunque fuera sólo por unos días. Quería pasar este tiempo con Ginny y las demás. El año que viene me tocará repetir, ya no será lo mismo.

Ginny dejó escapar un lamento conmovido y la abrazó.

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos… ¿Con quién voy a tener yo mis charlas nocturnas sobre chicos?

-Ya, qué rabia…

Entonces Mei observó a Aldric Ollerton abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud. ¿Qué querría? Todavía no se le habían pasado las ganas de vengarse de él y no le habría importado que Seren recibiera a su ex novio con una buena bofetada.

-Seren…

Ella soltó a Ginny y miró a Ollerton con una expresión difícil de definir: nerviosa, pero algo más. Ginny, sin embargo, curvó la boca con un desprecio que igualaba al de Mei.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Seren, en tono neutro.

La gente que les rodeaba había vuelto a quedar en silencio, pendientes de la conversación como si fuera un serial radiofónico.

-Sólo quería decirte que me alegro mucho de que ya estés bien –dijo Ollerton, que al menos tenía la decencia de parecer un poco incómodo ante ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Ollerton miró a su alrededor.

-Me gustaría… bueno, me gustaría que habláramos a solas, cuando te venga bien.

Seren negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, la verdad, me da igual lo que quieras decirme ahora. Podrías habérmelo contado por carta, podrías haber sido sincero, ¿sabes? Ahora me importa muy poco. Lo que quiero es divertirme con mis amigos, así que haz lo que quieras, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Ollerton se puso un poco rojo, visiblemente molesto al sentir toda aquella atención sobre él.

-Sólo quiero explicarte que… bueno, lo que pasó.

-Y ya te he dicho que me da lo mismo –replicó Seren, sonando completamente sincera.

-Te lo ha explicado, Ollerton –dijo alguien, burlón.

Mei dejó escapar una risilla y no fue la única. Ollerton se giró en dirección a la voz con cara de pocos amigos, pero en cualquier caso debió de hacerle ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo allí en medio, así que adoptó una pose de fría dignidad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, adiós. Yo de todos modos me alegro de que estés bien.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ginny le puso a Seren el brazo por los hombros.

-Has hecho bien, es un idiota.

El capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, un chico alto y musculoso de mandíbula cuadrada dio un par de palmadas.

-Eh, chicos… Siento interrumpir el momento, pero tenemos un partido que jugar. Los del equipo, venid conmigo.

Los jugadores de Hufflepuff se acercaron a él, dispuestos a empezar a calentar o a entrenar o lo que fuera que hicieran antes de un partido.

-Eh, Seren –la llamó Alexia Montgomery, la Buscadora, haciendo que la gente se girara hacia ella-. Te prometo que la atraparé para ti.

* * *

><p>Scorpius trató de olvidarse de Seren cuando Slytherin salió en formación al campo de quidditch, aunque había sido la mejor sorpresa que podían haberle dado. Le había costado sobreponerse a su aspecto tirada a los pies de la Torre y en el hospital; era un alivio difícil de expresar verla de nuevo como la Seren de siempre y una alegría saber que iba a seguir en Hogwarts. ¡Y al año siguiente iría con ellos! Lamentaba que fuera a repetir curso, pero sería divertido acudir a clase con ella.<p>

Aquel, sin embargo, era el momento del quidditch. Se enfrentaba a Alexia Montgomery por tercera vez: la primera vez había ganado ella y la segunda vez había ganado él. Ya no habría una cuarta, porque aquel era el último año de Alexia en Hogwarts. Scorpius estaba decido a romper el empate a su favor y los Hufflepuff… bueno, los Hufflepuff tendrían que celebrar la vuelta de Seren de otra manera.

Damon inauguró el marcador con un gol soberbio, pero los Hufflepuff no tardaron mucho en empatar. Mientras los Lanzadores volaban pasándose la quaffle, los Bateadores se empleaban duro con las bludgers y trataban de impedir las jugadas del contrario. Scorpius volaba alrededor del campo, no muy lejos de Montgomery, buscando la snitch. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada rápida al marcador, que se encontraba bastante igualado, pero procuraba no perder la concentración.

Llevaban poco más de un cuarto de hora de partido cuando Scorpius oyó un clamor proveniente de un sector del campo y supo que la snitch andaba por allí. Alexia también había llegado a la misma conclusión y los dos enfilaron rápidamente hacia allí. Scorpius vio por fin la snitch, que volaba entre el público y se lanzó a por ella extremando la precaución; siempre era complicado volar entre la gente, pues un golpe podía desestabilizar su escoba. La snitch, sin embargo, no tardó en ascender y dirigirse como un cohete dorado y redondo hacia el cielo, lejos de la gente. Scorpius flexionó los brazos y ascendió también en su busca, y entonces empezó una persecución infernal. Parecía que la snitch se hubiera vuelto loca, Scorpius no recordaba que hubiera pegado nunca unos acelerones de ese calibre. Se estaba teniendo que esforzar a fondo para no perderla –atraparla, en ese momento, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades- y Alexia mantenía la presión volando a su lado, sin aflojar el ritmo.

Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando todo lo que había en el mundo era una snitch y la distancia y los obstáculos que le separaban de ella. Ya no se atrevía a distraerse un segundo mirando el marcador, pero dudaba que Slytherin fuera perdiendo por ciento cincuenta puntos de ventaja. No, aquel partido lo decidirían los Buscadores, como debía ser.

La snitch se metió por debajo de las gradas. Scorpius había entrenado por allí muchas veces desde que él y Damon habían sido agredidos por los postes de la estructura y no se acordó de aquello mientras pasaba entre ellos como una exhalación. Allí madam Hooch no podía verlos y Scorpius no dudó en intentar darle un codazo para desequilibrar a su oponente, sabiendo, sin equivocarse, que Alexia haría lo mismo. A pesar de tener tres años menos, ya era más alto y un poco más pesado que ella y ganó el forcejeo. No la tiró de su escoba, pero al menos consiguió ponerse por delante. Pero cuando la snitch volvió a salir al campo Scorpius tuvo que hacer una maniobra rápida para evitar una bludger que se le venía encima y Alexia aprovechó para adelantarle. No fue mucho, pero Scorpius maldijo por haber perdido su ventaja.

Esta vez la snitch se metió entre los jugadores, algo que Scorpius odiaba tanto como que sobrevolara las gradas a poca altura. Tenía que estar tan pendiente de no chocar contra jugadores, quaffles y bludgers como de perseguir la snitch. Los jugadores de Hufflepuff trataban de molestarle, igual que los de Slytherin trataban de molestar a Alexia y madam Hooch pitó un par de faltas. Alexia y él volvían a estar prácticamente a la par, aunque él tenía cierta ventaja porque sus brazos eran un poco más largos. La snitch se alejó un poco de los jugadores, y aunque volaba rápido, había dejado de ser imposible de atrapar. Podía notarlo, había perseguido demasiadas snitchs para no saberlo.

Scorpius aplastó aún más el cuerpo contra su Nimbus intentando ganar un poco más de velocidad. Todavía no estaba lo bastante cerca como para atraparla y no estiró el brazo. Alexia estaba pegada a él y los dos forcejeaban ligeramente para ganarle la posición al otro; no mucho, atrapar la snitch era más importante. Scorpius ya no sabía qué hacer para aumentar la rapidez de su Nimbus y la escoba vibraba debajo de él cada vez con mayor intensidad, forzada hasta su límite. La snitch no volaba en línea recta, hacía zig zags por encima de los otros jugadores, obligándole a él y a Alexia a esforzarse al máximo de sus habilidades. Giró una vez más, Scorpius la siguió. Alexia estaba a su derecha. La snitch ahora ya estaba más cerca. Scorpius aumentó el agarre de su mano izquierda sobre el palo de su escoba y alargó el brazo derecho. Ya casi la tenía. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaban las alas. Pero la snitch inició un nuevo cambio de dirección y se escoró hacia la derecha.

La mano de Alexia se cerró sobre ella.

-¡Hufflepuff atrapa la snitch! ¡Partido y Copa para Hufflepuff!

¡Mierda! Scorpius frenó en el aire y observó con incredulidad y fatalidad el brazo alzado de Alexia. Había perdido… La derrota tenía un sabor desagradable y amargo. Y era aún peor ver las caras decepcionadas y enfadadas de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¡Casi la tenía! Maldita snitch, si no hubiera girado hacia Alexia en el último momento habría sido suya.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado? –Ese era Damon, que parecía a punto de llorar de rabia. Siempre había tenido mal perder-. ¡Era tuya, joder!

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

Arrow, el capitán, intervino con voz irritada.

-Vale, Pucey, déjalo: ve a darte una ducha.

Damon meneó la cabeza y obedeció a su capitán. Cuando llegó al suelo, tiró su escoba con rabia y la dejó allí, sobre el césped. Scorpius lo observó marchar, y aunque estaba un poco molesto con él y bastante disgustado por haber perdido, en el fondo no podía entender por qué se ponía así. A nadie le gustaba perder, y menos aún la Copa de Quidditch, pero… No, el quidditch no era ya una cuestión de vida o muerte para él. Sabía lo que era una cuestión de vida o muerte de verdad. Sabía que habría perdido todos los partidos de quidditch del mundo con tal de tener a su madre viva. Damon era un crío, eso es lo que era.

* * *

><p>Seren estaba encantada con su vuelta a Hogwarts. Desde que había salido del coma los días habían sido aburridos y frustrantes, ocupados en beber pociones curativas y hacer dolorosos ejercicios de rehabilitación. Había echado muchísimo de menos todo ese alboroto, la compañía de sus amigos, hasta las clases. Y desde luego no podía haber tenido un mejor recibimiento. Se había emocionado mucho con las muestras de cariño de sus compañeros y luego, encima, Hufflepuff había ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Le sabía un poco mal por el pobre Scorpius, pero estaba contentísima por sus compañeros. La fiesta de celebración había durado un buen rato y Seren, al final, se había ido con Ginny a buscar a Mei y las tres habían salido del castillo para dar una vuelta. Quería dar un paseo por el lago, que siempre estaba precioso a finales de curso.<p>

-No os imagináis cuánto he echado esto de menos. La verdad, pensaba que no iba a volver a verlo.

-Menos mal que tus padres han cambiado de idea –dijo Ginny.

Seren asintió. El propio Harry Potter se había presentado en su casa para explicarles lo que había pasado con Amal y Virginia. La reacción de sus padres había sido un poco embarazosa de contemplar, porque prácticamente habían insinuado que los aurores habían sido unos inútiles. Pero Seren entendía que nunca hubieran sospechado de los de cuarto: nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera sus padres, que siempre habían pensado que el culpable había sido Aldric. Esperaba que el padre de Albus no le hiciera a su hijo ningún comentario sobre esa conversación.

-Supongo que da igual dónde estés. Si te tiene que pasar algo, te pasará.

-Eso creo yo –dijo Mei-. Estamos en guerra. En realidad ningún sitio es realmente seguro.

-Y menos si van a por ti –replicó Seren, que aún no se hacía a la idea de que los Parásitos la quisieran muerta específicamente a ella. ¡Si sólo tenía dieciséis años! Y no es que fuera una especie de Chica-que-vivió, era una simple chica de Hufflepuff.

Si pensaba en ello le entraba una mezcla de vértigo y miedo, así que procuraba olvidarlo.

-Seguro que querían vengarse por lo de Bouchard –dijo Ginny.

-Sí, eso pensamos nosotros –explicó Mei-. Seguro que ha sido cosa de ella.

-¿Crees que lo volverán a intentar? –preguntó Seren, que se había hecho esa pregunta a menudo.

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si hubieran mandado a sus mejores agentes a matarnos, ¿no? Creo que lo hicieron porque les suponía muy poco riesgo. Eran Amal y Virginia quienes iban a hacer todo el trabajo sucio.-Hizo una pausa, considerando la cuestión-. Imagino que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que dedicar demasiado esfuerzo a vengarse de unos alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Eso espero.

Ginny le estrechó cariñosamente la mano.

-¿Estás bien de verdad?

Seren lo consideró un momento bajo la atenta mirada de Mei y asintió.

-No es como si recordara lo que pasó. Lo único que noto es que a veces tengo las piernas un poco flojas todavía.

Entonces vio a Albus y Scorpius a lo lejos, acercándose a ellas. Seren sonrió y amplió su sonrisa cuando los tuvo más cerca y vio que Scorpius no estaba tan enfurruñado como después del partido. La mesa de Slytherin durante el almuerzo había sido una colección de caras largas. Pero a decir verdad, tanto Albus como Scorpius presentaban todos los indicios de haber estado dándose un revolcón.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola –contestaron, sentándose con ellas en la hierba-. Eh, Mei, enhorabuena, Ravenclaw acaba de ganar el campeonato de ajedrez de los mayores.

-Genial.

-¿Qué tal la vuelta a Hogwarts? –le preguntó Albus.

-No puedo quejarme.-Scorpius dio un pequeño resoplido-. Vamos, no te pongas así. Los demás también tenemos derecho a ganar de vez en cuando.

-No voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta –contestó él, desdeñoso-. Y no quiero hablar de eso.

Albus le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la pierna. Scorpius abrió la boca como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero entonces miró fugazmente a Ginny y pareció cambiar de idea. Seren supuso que no quería que Ginny lo oyera quejarse, por aquello de la dignidad; al fin y al cabo tampoco tenía mucha relación. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, no en ese momento. Habría sido feliz aunque Hufflepuff hubiera perdido la Copa. Nada era más importante que estar de nuevo con sus amigos.

Mientras charlaban, Seren se dio cuenta de que en algún momento de la conversación, Mei había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía esa cara que ponía cuando estaba pensando en sus problemas de aritmancia. A Seren no se le pasó por la cabeza sacarla de su ensimismamiento: a Mei no le gustaba que hicieran eso y, además, podía ser importante. Con ella nunca se sabía.

Ginny les estaba hablando de los TIMOS, de lo que le habían preguntado. Albus y Scorpius la escuchaban con suma atención: eran estudiosos como Ravenclaws. Seren contemplaba con poco entusiasmo un año más sometida a la presión de esos exámenes. Además, tenía la impresión de que se le había olvidado todo lo que había llegado a aprender hasta el incidente con Virginia Morris.

Mei hizo entonces un ruidito peculiar, como si acabara de encontrar una pieza traspapelada de un puzzle, y su mano esbozó un hechizo con una varita invisible.

-Creo que lo tengo. –Se puso en pie a toda prisa-. ¡Luego nos vemos!

-Eh, espera, espera…

-¿Qué has averiguado esta vez?

Pero Mei ya había salido corriendo hacia el castillo y no les contestó. Seren intercambió una mirada experimentada con Albus y Scorpius.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora del té, Scorpius se dirigió con cara seria a la mesa de Slytherin. Albus le acompañaba. El almuerzo había sido un mal trago. Aunque se tomara el quidditch con más filosofía que Damon, habría preferido las miradas de admiración a las que estaba acostumbrado después de un partido, no aquella decepción malhumorada. Pero había volado lo mejor que había podido, eso lo sabía. Si tenían a alguien capaz de hacerlo mejor, que lo nombraran Buscador al año siguiente.<p>

Antes de llegar a sentarse, Damon se le acercó. Scorpius lo recibió con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –dijo Damon.

Scorpius miró a Albus, quien asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Morrigan.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Y bueno, hasta los mejores pierden de vez en cuando.

Scorpius suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. No estaba realmente enfadado con Damon, había sido cosa del calor del momento, de su mal perder. Pero no era bueno dejarle pensar que podía hablarle como le diera la gana y que nunca pasaría nada. Y Damon ya había estado tensando de vez en cuando los límites con Albus aquel año.

-A veces eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías?

Damon se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Venga, hombre… Estaba muy cabreado porque era la primera vez que podía ganar siendo parte del equipo.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza.

-Anda, vamos a tomar el té. Pero procura no pasarte un pelo con Albus porque_ yo_ también estoy de mala leche.

Damon alzó las manos ligeramente como prueba de buena voluntad y los dos fueron a reunirse con los demás en la mesa de Slytherin. Albus lo miró como preguntándole si todo iba bien y Scorpius asintió.

-Mei no está –dijo entonces Albus, sirviéndose un pastelillo de crema.

Scorpius le echó una ojeada a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Tampoco estaban los alumnos de séptimo que la ayudaban con su investigación sobre el antídoto, ni la profesora Pinetree.

-¿Crees que ha encontrado el antídoto?

-Vamos luego a buscarla, a ver qué pasa.

-¿Creéis que Mei ha encontrado el antídoto? –preguntó Britney, con interés.

-No estamos seguros –contestó Scorpius-. Estábamos hablando con ella y de repente se ha levantado y se ha ido, como si le hubiera ocurrido algo. Y la gente que la ayuda con eso tampoco está.

-Pues como lo descubra, los Ravenclaw recibirán un montón de puntos –dijo Morrigan-. Van a ganar la Copa de las Casas este año, ya veréis.

Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin ya habían recibido una buena inyección de puntos cuando ellos habían descubierto lo de Amal. Hufflepuff había salvado esa distancia con la Copa de Quidditch, quedando las cuatro Casas más o menos igualadas. Pero aquella tarde, al ganar el campeonato de ajedrez, Ravenclaw había adquirido algo de ventaja, y esa ventaja se haría mayor si Mei realmente había conseguido el antídoto. Faltaban los puntos que daban las buenas notas, pero obviamente Ravenclaw no fallaría en eso. Scorpius sabía que Morrigan tenía razón y que la Copa aquel año tenía muchas posibilidades de ir a parar a las águilas.

Estaban ya casi terminando el té cuando Mei, Pinetree y el grupito de alumnos que las ayudaban entraron al Gran Comedor. Tenían una mirada triunfal. Mei y los otros alumnos fueron a sentarse en sus mesas y Pinetree se acercó con paso rápido a McGonagall, a quien le dijo algo. Los profesores que la escucharon sonrieron y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y a mirar a Mei con admiración e incredulidad. La mesa de Ravenclaw también estaba alborotándose por momentos.

-Fijo que ha descubierto algo. Fijo.

Por suerte quedaba poco para el final del té, porque se moría de curiosidad. En cuanto les dieron permiso para levantarse, él, Albus y Britney fueron a hablar con Mei. No tuvieron que preguntarle nada, ella lo contó con voz orgullosa.

-Ya tengo el antídoto de la poción.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que era eso! –dijo Scorpius.

-Hace falta probarlo con alguien, pero estoy segura de que funcionará.

-¿El qué? –dijo Seren, acercándose-. ¿Qué funcionará?

-El antídoto de la poción de los Parásitos –contestó Albus, con admiración-. Mei lo ha descubierto.

Seren sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Mei.

-Genial, felicidades.

-Gracias –dijo, pagada de sí misma-. Ha sido complicado, con tantos venenos interactuando. Pero la clave estaba en añadir pétalos de melusina y repetir los hechizos de purificación. En cuanto lo he comprendido el resto ha sido fácil.

-¿Ya se lo habéis dicho a los Inefables? –preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, la profesora Pinetree ha hablado con ellos antes de venir. Han dicho que se encargarán de que alguien tenga preparadas dosis con el antídoto.

Si capturaban a alguno de los Parásitos muggles, podrían impedir que murieran antes de ser interrogados. Quizás no obtendrían muchas respuestas –su padre ya le había explicado que estaban bajo un hechizo que les impedía dar la mayor parte de la información-, pero algo descubrirían.

Sí, estaban cada vez más cerca. Los Parásitos nunca ganarían.

_Continuará_


	36. Otro curso terminado

**NdA**: Gente, ¡hasta aquí hemos llegado! ^^ Ha sido un placer hacer esta etapa del viaje con vosotros/as y espero veros en la quinta parte, que confío en que sea en septiembre u octubre. ¡Muchos besos y gracias a todos por leer!

Capítulo 36 **Otro curso terminado**

_Querido Scorpius,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que ya se te haya pasado el disgusto por la derrota de quidditch. Es una lástima, pero estoy convencido de que el año siguiente volverás a llevar a Slytherin a la victoria. No hagas caso de tus compañeros. Es lo malo que tiene ser el Buscador: sueles llevarte la gloria cuando tu equipo gana, pero te hacen responsable cuando el equipo pierde._

_El ministerio me ofreció la posibilidad de ayudar a sus expertos en Pociones a preparar una buena reserva de antídoto, pero decliné su ofrecimiento. Ellos pueden hacerlo tan bien como yo, ya que ahora ya no supone ningún misterio, y me vendrá bien descansar. Ha sido más de un año obsesionado con esa poción y he llegado a soñar con ella. Necesito variar un poco._

_También he pensado en invitar al profesor Zhou a pasar unos días con nosotros en verano. No podrá volver a China, con la Cuarentena. Y además de ser un hombre muy agradable, estamos en deuda con él. _

_El jueves fuimos a un concierto de piano en la mansión de los Withers. Eso me hizo pensar en tu madre, aunque no es como si necesitara una razón en concreto para hacerlo. Pero creo que ella lamentaría saber que tu hermana ha dejado de tocar. No hace falta que vuelva a las clases, si no quiere, pero me gustaría que este verano trataras de convencerla para que toque de nuevo, simplemente por gusto._

_Pero continuando con el concierto, sucedió algo hilarante. A mitad pieza, el joven Benjamin Withers, de tres años y medio de edad, irrumpió en la sala completamente desnudo a excepción de un tocado apache y recorrió la sala corriendo y lanzando el grito de guerra mientras su torpe elfo trataba de capturarlo. Como puedes comprender, la gente estalló en carcajadas y el concierto quedó momentáneamente interrumpido. Esto demuestra lo increíblemente difícil que es adiestrar como es debido a los elfos. Y a los niños._

_También me enteré de que corre el rumor de que los Yaxley están acusando con fuerza la caída de nuestra economía. Tú vas a piano con Alexandra Yaxley, ¿no es cierto? ¿Has notado algo?_

_Aquí estamos todos bien. Tu abuela se lesionó ayer la muñeca, practicando conmigo, pero no es nada grave. El doctor Pinetree le dijo que llevara una muñequera un par de días y que con eso sería suficiente. Me alegra anunciarte que ya domino por completo el Trinarius Fulmen y soy capaz de acertar a los tres blancos en movimiento la inmensa mayoría de las veces. Si vuelvo a enfrentarme a esos Parásitos podré dejarlos fuera de combate de tres en tres._

_Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo muchas ganas de teneros en casa de una vez. Y sí, no te preocupes, te dejaré ir a pasar un par de días con Albus para su cumpleaños. Te quiere,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Aquel lunes tuvieron los últimos exámenes del curso. El martes por la tarde salieron los resultados finales y, como era habitual, todos se agolparon frente a los tablones para conocer su destino. Scorpius buscó rápidamente las notas de cuarto y lanzó una exclamación de alegría. Primero en Transformaciones, segundo en Defensa, tercero en Encantamientos y Aritmancia… Su nota más baja era el séptimo lugar en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.<p>

Albus también lo había hecho muy bien. Era primero en Defensa, segundo en Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia… Su nota más baja era en Transformaciones, y allí había quedado el octavo.

Todos lo habían hecho bastante bien, en general. En Slytherin, Diana tenía las notas más bajas y había suspendido Encantamientos, pero podría pasar a quinto sin problemas. Charles Paltry tenía cuatro suspensos; Scorpius no sabía si le pasarían de curso o le harían repetir cuando fallara los TIMOS. Mei había acabado la primera en Aritmancia, Runas, Estudios Culturales, Defensa y Pociones, aunque en Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había pasado por los pelos.

-Este es el último año que venimos a ver las notas –comentó Britney. El año siguiente eran los TIMOS y las notas las enviarían a casa. En sexto no había exámenes propiamente dichos y en séptimo eran los ÉXTASIS, cuya calificación también llegaba por correo.

-Ya estaremos en quinto –dijo Damon, ufano.

Scorpius asintió, sonriente. Le encantaba pensar en todo lo que haría al año siguiente si Albus y él eran nombrados prefectos. Morrigan le sacó de sus pensamientos con un ligero codazo.

-Venga, vamos a ver la clasificación de las Casas.

Scorpius y los demás se fueron a ver los relojes de arena. Tal y como sospechaban, Ravenclaw había mantenido la diferencia y seguía en primer lugar. Varios alumnos de esa Casa estaban ya allí, felicitándose mutuamente. Slytherin estaba en segunda posición y le seguían Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-¡Los segundos! Bueno, no está mal, a Ravenclaw era imposible ganarle este año.

-Somos los mejores –dijo entonces Bletchley, que andaba por allí con sus amigos.

-Anda, no presumas, que habéis ganado sólo por Mei –contestó Morrigan, burlona.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es Ravenclaw?

Albus llegó en ese momento con Amal, Rose, Urien y Camilla.

-Joder, los terceros.

Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, no te agobies, tus notas son geniales. ¿Qué tal vosotros? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a los otros Gryffindor.

Esa tarde parecía que no se hablaba de otra cosa. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando colgaban las notas. Al fin y al cabo, ya no había nada por lo que preocuparse, ni clases ni deberes ni ejercicios… Nada, sólo la promesa de las vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Mei miró a su alrededor con aire satisfecho. Por primera vez desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor estaba engalanado con el azul y bronce de Ravenclaw. Y aunque seguía pensando que esa competición era una bobada, y más aún en tiempos de guerra, no pudo dejar de admitir que ganar la Copa de las Casas era una sensación agradable. Además, Tarah y Rebecca estaban entusiasmadas.<p>

Cuando McGonagall hizo oficial la victoria de Ravenclaw, las otras Casas aplaudieron. Seren, Albus y Scorpius le sonreían desde sus respectivas mesas. Mei les devolvió la sonrisa, contenta, aunque su alegría menguó un poco al recordar a Angela, secuestrada por los Parásitos dos años atrás. Ella nunca tendría oportunidad de ver a su Casa alzándose con la victoria, no tendría oportunidad de nada. Pero Mei apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza porque no era lógico dejarse llevar por la tristeza en un momento de celebración.

Después de la cena, la última del curso, todos volvieron a sus Salas Comunes. Los más rezagados se pusieron a hacer el equipaje, pero Mei lo había hecho después del almuerzo, cuando se habían acabado las clases. Un chico de sexto puso la radio y sacó a bailar a su novia, y algunas parejas más se animaron a hacer lo mismo. Se notaba que la gente estaba de buen humor, entre las vacaciones y la Copa. Mei nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a eso de ser Ravenclaw, siempre le había costado sentir los colores, pero esa noche se dio cuenta de que podía notar esa conexión con sus compañeros.

-La verdad es que ya pensaba que nosotros nunca ganaríamos nada –dijo Rebecca, con ojos soñadores.

-Sí, aquí parece que lo menos importante es sacar buenas notas –protestó Tarah-. Quidditch… ¿A quién le importa?

-Eh, a mí me gusta el quidditch –replicó Rebecca, que volaba bastante bien y pensaba presentarse a las pruebas al año siguiente-. Pero no deberían dar tantos puntos por la Copa, eso es verdad.

-Aun así, hemos ganado –les recordó Mei, con orgullo.

-Pero no ha sido por las buenas notas –dijo Tarah, que como buena Ravenclaw no dejaba pasar una discusión con facilidad-. Ha sido porque tú has encontrado ese antídoto.

-Bueno, pero al menos eso tiene que ver con adquirir conocimientos –replicó Mei.

Tarah lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió.

-Tienes razón. De todos modos, la verdad es que estaría contenta aunque nos hubieran dado los puntos por subir tantas escaleras.

-Eso no estaría mal –rió Rebecca-. McGonagall debería plantearse instalar ascensores.

-Lo secundo –dijo Mei.

Tarah dio una palmada.

-Vamos a hacernos una foto –dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia las habitaciones-. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

La última noche del curso siempre tenía un aire festivo, pero aquel día era aún más intenso, como si la gente no tuviera pensado ir a dormir en ningún momento. Debía de ser la Copa de las Casas. Esa impresión se agudizó cuando Flitwick entró en la Sala Común, lleno de animación.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, chicos. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Le he pedido a los elfos que os traigan algo de beber y de comer para que podáis celebrarlo como se merece.

Mei estaba llena después del suculento banquete de fin de curso y había oído a varios compañeros hacer comentarios en el mismo sentido, pero nadie protestó cuando aparecieron bandejas con pastelillos y jarras con zumo de calabaza frío.

-¡Por Ravenclaw! –exclamó la prefecta de séptimo.

-¡Por Ravenclaw! –repitieron todos a una.

* * *

><p>Albus dejó la jaula en la que llevaba a Nemo en el portaequipajes del vagón del Expreso. Amal, Urien, Rose y Camilla estaban con él, todos charlando animadamente sobre las vacaciones. Scorpius estaba en el vagón contiguo con sus amigos. Por el pasillo pasaban alumnos de todos los cursos transportando sus mascotas, hablando y riendo.<p>

-Menos mal que ya se acaba el curso –dijo Amal de pronto-. Espero que el año que viene sea mejor.

Estaba más serio de lo que era razonable estar el primer día de las vacaciones y Albus supuso que pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado. A decir verdad, si uno se paraba a pensarlo aquel había sido un curso difícil, pero a él le costaba un poco diferenciarlo de los sustos de los cursos anteriores. Albus se dio cuenta de que ya tenía más o menos asumido que siempre pasaría algo, que ningún curso transcurriría sin verdaderos sobresaltos. Sólo cabía desear un poco de suerte para sobrevivir un año más.

-Yo tengo unas ganas de ver a mi madre… -comentó Rose, con anhelo.

-Seguro que está bien –dijo Albus. Había recibido dos cartas de tía Hermione desde su recuperación y en ambas sonaba como siempre había sonado. Pero él también tenía muchas ganas de asegurarse con sus propios ojos, así que podía comprender a su prima.

Entonces hubo un pequeño alboroto fuera y se oyeron un montón de carcajadas y Charles Paltry asomó la cabeza por la puerta, riendo.

-Yo me parto. A un crío de primero se le acaba de correr su rata macho en la mano.

Albus y los demás soltaron una carcajada y se levantaron a toda prisa; aún alcanzaron a verlo entrar a uno de los baños con la mano extendida y cara de asco. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, todavía se reían y ese pequeño instante de seriedad que les había embargado unos minutos antes había desaparecido.

El tren se puso en marcha, hacia el sur, agarrando velocidad a cada vuelta de sus ruedas de acero. Era un sonido que a Albus le gustaba, le hacía pensar en principios. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus padres, a su familia y, sobre todo, tenía ganas de que Scorpius pasara un par de días en su casa, por su cumpleaños. Iba a ser genial tenerlo allí, estar a su lado todo el día sin tener que preocuparse de clases y de deberes. Y seguramente él podría ir también a pasar unos días a Malfoy manor. Iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida, estaba seguro.

Al cabo de un rato, Scorpius entró en el compartimento. Ya se había cambiado e iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de los Falmouth Falcons. Albus aún llevaba los pantalones y la camisa del uniforme, con las mangas arremangadas porque allí dentro hacía calor.

-Eh, ¿qué tal? –dijo Scorpius-. Me vengo aquí que hay más paz.

Urien se levantó y se sentó junto a las chicas para que Scorpius pudiera sentarse al lado de Albus.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Damon y Morrigan están discutiendo sobre un malentendido que hubo entre sus familias en el siglo XVIII.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Rose con incredulidad-. Ya son ganas de discutir.

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Scorpius.

Albus asintió, completamente de acuerdo, pero entonces vio cómo estaba mirando Camilla a Scorpius y entrelazó la mano con él posesivamente. Era _su_ novio, caray, ¿tanto le costaba entenderlo? Camilla se dio cuenta y se hizo la despistada.

El viaje transcurría sin incidentes. El día era soleado y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas, verde y precioso. Albus se sentía feliz. Scorpius y Rose habían terminado llevándose bastante bien. No es que fueran los mejores amigos, pero Rose había comprendido por fin que Scorpius era de fiar. Y el resto de su familia, su madre, sus tíos, sus abuelos, comprobarían también por sí mismos lo genial que era.

* * *

><p>Harry llegó con un grupo de aurores y Cuervos a King's Cross. Todavía no había nadie, faltaban casi tres horas para que el expreso de Hogwarts entrara en la estación.<p>

Levantar todas las protecciones habituales llevó su tiempo. Anti-Aparición, anti-Trasladores, hechizos de glamour… Hasta usaron runas para proteger el andén. Poco después de terminar, después llegó una pareja, dos tipos que tenían una hija en primero. Harry conocía de vista a uno de ellos porque trabajaba en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, y había sido de los que más había protestado por las consecuencias que la Cuarentena iba a tener en los equipos de quidditch, imposibilitados para jugar competiciones europeas.

Los siguientes en llegar, cosa rara, fueron Ron y Hermione. Ella caminaba con bastón y probablemente cojearía el resto de su vida, pero era la única consecuencia de las heridas sufridas. Todavía estaba animada, todavía tenía ganas de lucha. Era Ron el que parecía haberse asustado más con todo aquello y Harry sabía por él mismo que habría sido feliz si Hermione hubiera optado por alejarse de la lucha contra los Parásitos. Conociéndola, aquello tenía pocas posibilidades de hacerse realidad, pero no podía dejar de entender a Ron porque él sentía algo parecido cada vez que pensaba en los peligros que habían corrido sus hijos.

-Qué pronto habéis llegado –dijo, yendo a saludarlos.

-Sí, caminar entre la multitud con el bastón aún me cuesta un poco –explicó Hermione.

-Y no queríamos aparcar el coche muy lejos –añadió Ron-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Tranquilo, de momento. Pero pronto llegará la marabunta.

Era difícil equivocarse, porque era como pronosticar que algún día llegaría el invierno. Los padres entraban en parejas o pequeños grupos al andén, unos vestidos de magos –muchos de luto-, otros con ropa muggle. Como era habitual desde que los ataques y desapariciones habían empezado, no llevaban con ellos a sus hijos más pequeños y miraban a su alrededor con algo de desconfianza. Harry era el primero en sentir esa desconfianza, porque su misión esa tarde era asegurarse de que no había Parásitos infiltrados, y por lo tanto debía sospechar de todos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su semblante se suavizara con una sonrisa, que algo agradable calentara su interior, cuando vio llegar a Draco con sus cuñados. Su primer impulso fue caminar rápidamente entre el gentío para saludarlo, para charlar un poco con él, pero se contuvo porque sabía que debía contenerse, que debía disimular un poco su interés para no alejarlo de su lado.

Por fin Draco lo vio y le dedicó una media sonrisa de las suyas. Harry ya no pudo más y se acercó a él. Theo y Daphne lo recibieron con expresiones resguardadas, muy Slytherin. Draco, sin embargo, no ocultaba que se sentía contento de verle y le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Qué tal todo? –le preguntó Harry.

-Como siempre. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. ¿Teddy ya está en Malfoy manor?

-Sí, ha llegado al mediodía. Luego ha desaparecido y tampoco hemos visto a madam Kanievska, pero por supuesto no quiero insinuar nada.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Su ahijado era discreto, pero era un secreto a voces que tenía un lío, no muy serio, con la secretaria de madam Tereshkova. Cuando Teddy le había contado que quería cortar con Victoire porque deseaba estar con otras mujeres, no lo había dicho por decir, eso desde luego. Aunque claro, Draco y él no eran los más adecuados para criticarlo en ese aspecto.

Si por él hubiera sido, se habría quedado hablando con Draco el resto de su vida, pero estaba trabajando, así que se despidió y volvió a mezclarse entre la multitud. Todos los Weasley habían llegado ya y Harry observó a Ginny, pensando en el cumpleaños de Albus y en la visita que Scorpius iba a hacerle. Habían cambiado mucho las cosas y no pensaba que Scorpius fuera a tener problemas en territorio Weasley, pero se habría sentido un poco más tranquilo si los chicos hubieran estado en Grimmauld Place con él. Ginny, por su parte, había dicho que tenía ganas de conocer a Scorpius mejor y había sonado sincera al decirlo.

El tren llegó por fin. Los aurores y los Cuervos empezaron a organizar a los padres rápidamente para entregar a los niños de forma ordenada. Harry atisbó el rubio cabello de Luna en una de las primeras filas, alguna cabeza Weasley algo más atrasada. Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación, los niños comenzaron a bajar uno a uno, también de forma ordenada. Harry vio a Milena, la hija de Dean, y a las gemelas de Oliver. Michael, Fred y Roxanne bajaron juntos. Al cabo de unos segundos le tocó el turno a Rose y Hugo. Harry se acercó un poco y vio cómo sus sobrinos corrían hacia Hermione y la abrazaban con fuerza, con una intensidad especial. Tal y como esperaba, sus propios hijos fueron los siguientes. Para entonces él ya estaba cerca del tren y pudo recibirlos como cualquier otro padre. James, Albus, Lily… Faltaban palabras para expresar lo mucho que se alegraba de volver a verlos.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó, observándoles, disfrutando de aquellos primeros segundos de su presencia-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Muy bien.

Ginny estaba allí también, abrazándolos, besándolos, riendo. Y también estaban los Malfoy y los Nott, porque Scorpius, su hermana y sus primos habían bajado del tren después de Albus y sus hermanos. Draco parecía muy feliz, y como le pasaba siempre que se sentía así, su rostro se iluminaba, volviéndose irresistible.

-¡Tía Hermione!

James, Albus y Lily, después de haberle saludado a él y a Ginny, rodearon rápidamente a Hermione mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien y si le dolía.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –contestó ella, sonriente-. Vamos, chicos, tenemos que dejar sitio a los demás.

Draco se acercó a Ginny.

-¿A qué hora quieres que vaya Scorpius?

-Después del almuerzo –contestó ella.

-De acuerdo. Scorpius, despídete de Albus. Nosotros nos vamos ya a casa.

El niño, que ya no era tan niño en realidad, asintió y miró a Albus con una mezcla de cariño y pena.

-Bueno…

Albus asintió con la misma expresión.

-Nos veremos pasado mañana.

Los dos eran la viva imagen del amor adolescente y Harry no sabía si reírse o conmoverse, sobre todo porque había una parte de él a la que le afectaba ver a un joven clon de Draco mirando con adoración a un joven clon suyo. Quería que Draco lo mirara así a él algún día.

-Chicos, venga… -dijo Draco, con impaciencia.

Albus suspiró, lanzó una mirada apurada y fugaz hacia los adultos que tenían alrededor y dio un paso adelante para darle a Scorpius un beso breve, pero tierno. Harry se fijó en cómo la mano de Albus acariciaba aquel pelo rubio, idéntico al de Draco y sintió un ramalazo de envidia.

-Te llamo esta noche –murmuró Scorpius.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, aunque parecía divertido.

-Sí, _rien de mieux qu'un amour adolescent _(1) Anda, vamos. Harry, ya hablamos. Weasleys…

Con eso, Draco se perdió entre la multitud con sus dos hijos. Harry aún escuchó a Scorpius decir que tenía que despedirse de Seren y de Mei. Sus propios hijos y Ginny se dispusieron a marcharse también.

-Te esperamos en La Madriguera –le dijo ella, puesto que iban a reunirse allí para cenar todos y celebrar la vuelta de los niños.

-Vale, en una hora como mucho estaré allí.

Entonces se marcharon y otros padres y otras madres ocuparon su lugar, buscando a sus hijos. Harry procuró volver a centrarse en su trabajo. Pero su mente vagaba con facilidad, habían sido demasiadas emociones en pocos minutos. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato más con sus hijos, de disfrutar de su compañía. Y pensaba a menudo, con añoranza, en el beso que se habían dado Scorpius y Albus. Draco… Había pensado que le gustaba Draco, pero ya no estaba muy seguro.

Empezaba a sospechar que, en realidad, ya se había enamorado de él.

**Fin**

****(1) **"**No hay nada como un amor adolescente". Pero no sé francés, así que si me he equivocado, que alguien me lo corrija XD


End file.
